Mister arrogante seductor
by bars-9
Summary: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. AU, AH.
1. La propuesta

¡Nuevo fic! Algunas advertencias antes de empezar:

1. Como indica el resumen, el fic es la continuación de mi OS _El imbécil de oro_. No es indispensable leerlo antes, porque la historia es independiente, pero sí bastante recomendable porque en este fic Edward y Bella ya tienen un "pasado".

2. Me he propuesto actualizar regularmente. Veremos si lo consigo.

3. El rating es M principalmente por el lenguaje (estos Edward y Bella a veces son unos malhablados). Sobre el tema lemons, antes de que alguien pregunte, sí, en el OS hay uno y no, no puedo decir si en este fic habrá. Si la historia se presta a ello probablemente sí, pero no serán muchos, ni tampoco recurrentes. Prefiero pensar que quien se mete a leer este fic es por la historia y no guiándose por el rating y por futuros lemons.

4. Ignorad el título horrible. Tengo un problema para encontrar buenos títulos.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenencen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 1. LA PROPUESTA<span>

Día 1 diciembre.

El primer día de un mes infernal cargado de compras compulsivas a última hora, luces de colores que incitaban al suicidio colectivo y villancicos insufribles que nadie sabía entonar en condiciones. Un mes que, por más que lo odiara, se repetía año tras año, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Aquella fecha fatídica parecía reírse de mí en cuanto arranqué la hoja de noviembre de mi calendario.

—¡Bella!

Sí, se reía de mí. Lo mismo que Alice Brandon.

Aparté la mirada del calendario, justo a tiempo para ver a Alice aparecer por la puerta de mi despacho, cargada con una pesada caja de cartón. Fruncí el ceño cuando la dejó caer sobre mi reluciente y ordenada —por poco tiempo— mesa. Ella se limitó a mirarme con descaro, esbozando una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado a llamar a las puertas? —pregunté—. Dicen que es de buena educación.

—Desde que tienes despacho propio te has convertido en una pequeña tirana —aseguró Alice—. Y deja de fruncir tanto el ceño. Llegarás a los treinta llena de arrugas.

Ignoré la última parte de su comentario, no porque fuera mentira, sino porque los treinta se encontraban escalofriantemente cerca. En lugar de deprimirme con la perspectiva de mi vejez prematura, opté por echarle un rápido vistazo al despacho. _Mi_ despacho. Por fin. Después de desperdiciar toda mi juventud, dedicada a aquella empresa que exprimía todas mis horas, había conseguido arrancarle una pequeña recompensa. Aún recordaba, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el día en que recogí todas mis cosas del cubículo de la segunda planta para instalarme en mi nuevo despacho. Había sido un momento orgásmicamente fantástico.

Pero no tanto como aquella habitación. Mi refugio de los jefes exigentes y de las compañeras cotillas. Mi oasis de paz de media mañana. Era pequeño, modesto y en absoluto ostentoso. Pero era mío. Y tenía cuatro paredes y una puerta para preservar mi intimidad de los extraños.

Excepto cuando se trataba de Alice.

—He subido de escalafón, Alice —dije, adoptando un falso tono afectado—. Ahora estoy en la élite.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, antes de dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada. Devolví mi atención a la caja de cartón que aún descansaba sobre mi mesa y sólo entonces, al seguir la dirección que marcaban mis ojos, Alice pareció recordarla.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, dando un par de palmadas excitadas—. Casi lo olvidaba. He traído algo para tu despacho.

—¿Una gran butaca de cuero?

—No creo que una gran butaca de cuero quepa en esta caja. Ni que te la merezcas todavía —apuntó Alice, abriendo las solapas de cartón—. Pero quizás con esto te contagies del espíritu navideño. Te hace falta.

Contemplé, horrorizada, como Alice comenzó a vaciar el contenido de la caja sobre mi mesa. Espumillón en cantidades industriales, un gorro de Papá Noel y otro del reno Rudolph, unas cuantas bolas rojas, una estrella que había teñido ya de purpurina dorada mi mesa y… oh, sí. El angelito tan blanco como encantador, de mejillas sonrosadas y bucles dorados, que todos los años me inducía al vómito.

_Adorable_.

—Si piensas que voy a permitir que coloques _eso_ —dije, señalando sus adornos diabólicos— en mi despacho, es que no me conoces. En absoluto.

—Si piensas que voy a dejar un solo rincón de este edificio sin adornos navideños —contraatacó ella— es que no sabes quién es Alice Brandon. Y estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Sin darme tiempo para armar mi defensa, Alice cargó con unas cuantas cintas de espumillón y se lanzó con decisión hacia la estantería repleta de libros que cubría una de las paredes del despacho.

—¡No! —exclamé, abalanzándome sobre ella.

Forcejeamos durante un par de segundos. Alice, a pesar de su figura menuda, era sorprendentemente fuerte —gracias a esa inscripción en el gimnasio que ella, a diferencia de mí, había sabido aprovechar—, pero mi alergia a la Navidad era toda una fuerza de la naturaleza, imparable. Estaba a punto de arrebatarle el espumillón de las manos, con el firme objetivo de preservar la virginidad navideña de mi nuevo despacho, cuando la voz de Jessica Stanley, mi ayudante, se coló por el interfono.

—Bella, tienes una visita —anunció. Soltó una pequeña risa adolescente y bajó la voz para añadir algo más, en tono confidencial—. Es Edward Cullen.

Clavé mis ojos sobre los de Alice.

—Edward Cullen —murmuré para mí misma, en trance. Sólo cuando escuché su nombre salir de mi boca y quedar en el aire, flotando entre las dos, caí en la cuenta de lo que aquello significaba—. ¡Joder! —exclamé, con más intensidad de la que pretendía— ¡Edward Cullen!

—¡Chisst! —ordenó Alice, llevándose un dedo a los labios y lanzándome una mirada de advertencia—. Baja la voz, estas paredes son de papel. ¿O quieres que Edward Cullen te encuentre en tu despacho, gritando su nombre?

—No sería la primera vez que lo hago —gruñí, molesta por el goteo imparable de recuerdos indeseados que comenzaba a abrirse paso en mi mente sin permiso.

Alice borró su mueca crispada, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa sibilina.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan bueno fue? Nunca me has contado los detalles.

—Porque no hay nada que contar —repliqué, en un intento vano por zanjar el tema.

—La rumorología sobre Edward Cullen es muy variada —continuó Alice, sin darse por vencida—. Y bastante increíble. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Que la tiene tan grande que…?

_Oh, por favor_.

—La verdad, Alice, no me apetece discutir sobre los genitales de Edward Cullen cuando el propio Edward Cullen se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta —aseguré, antes de recordarle las palabras que ella misma había pronunciado hacía escasos segundos—. Estas paredes son de papel.

—De acuerdo —cedió ella, recogiendo la caja de cartón, completamente vacía—. Pero si te lo vas a volver a tirar, procura hacerlo en silencio. No querrás que todo el edificio se entere, ¿verdad?

Me dedicó una última sonrisa, una mueca que mezclaba la burla con la condescendencia, antes de abandonar mi pequeño despacho.

En cuanto Alice desapareció por la puerta, borré sus palabras de mi mente al tiempo que tomaba aire en un par de respiraciones profundas. Odiaba admitirlo, incluso en mi fuero interno, pero la perspectiva de reencontrarme con Edward Cullen me ponía los nervios de punta. Traté en vano de auto-convencerme de que no había nada que temer. Seguiría siendo el mismo capullo insufrible. El imbécil altivo para el que nada era nunca lo suficientemente bueno. El perfecto gilipollas al que sus trajes hechos a medida le sentaban demasiado bien. El mismo…

—Buenos días, Isabella.

El mismo idiota arrogante capaz de encontrar el camino hacia mi ropa interior con una sola de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Compuse mi expresión más profesional y fría antes de levantar la cabeza lentamente hacia él. Desde el umbral de la puerta de mi humilde despacho, Edward Cullen me observaba en toda su gloria. Un rápido vistazo a su rostro, a su mirada dura y a su expresión altiva, fue suficiente para confirmar que nada había cambiado en aquellos cinco meses que habían pasado desde la última vez que le vi.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte —comentó con un falso aire casual.

—Mucho —convine, indicándole con un rápido gesto con la mano que pasara.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaminó hacia la silla que esperaba delante de mi mesa. Se movía de forma segura y confiada, como si aquel fuera su despacho. Como si jugara en su propia casa y yo simplemente fuera el equipo visitante. No sabía cómo, pero incluso en mi propio terreno se las arreglaba para hacerme sentir incómoda.

—Demasiado tiempo —añadió, tomando asiento sin apartar sus ojos verdes de mí.

Me invadió aquella sensación que había aprendido a olvidar con demasiada facilidad. La de que su mirada era capaz de apuntalarme al suelo, congelándome en mi butaca, únicamente para el goce y disfrute de sus ojos.

—No el suficiente —murmuré, mientras me fingía ocupada en recoger los adornos navideños que Alice había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Te veo cambiada —dijo, ignorando mi último comentario.

Hice desaparecer las últimas cintas de espumillón en uno de los cajones de la mesa, antes de reincorporarme para volver a encararle.

—Debe de ser el despacho —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros en un intento por aparentar indiferencia.

Edward Cullen se limitó a observarme sin mediar palabra, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Su expresión era impenetrable y absolutamente imposible de descifrar, pero me pareció captar la sombra, apenas perceptible, de una sonrisa en sus labios. Y aquello era lo peor que podía ocurrir. Sabía cómo enfrentarme al cabrón arrogante, pero su faceta de capullo seductor era todo un enigma para mí. Cuando los comentarios insolentes se convertían en frases con doble sentido y las miradas duras se transformaban en medias sonrisas perfectamente calculadas, me encontraba completamente perdida.

Además de jodida. Muy jodida.

—Hmm, no —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos—. No es el despacho, es otra cosa. Déjame pensar —pidió, componiendo una falsa mueca reflexiva que inmediatamente se transformó en una breve sonrisa burlona—. Ah, sí. Ya sé. Es la ropa. La última vez que te vi, no llevabas tanta encima.

Contemplé su guiño sonriente y no se me escapó el hecho de que, en apenas dos minutos, había sonreído más veces que durante toda aquella fatídica semana en la que había tenido que trabajar a sus órdenes.

—¿Sabes que esa es una forma pésima de entablar conversación con una mujer?

Edward Cullen rió entre dientes. Y eso también era nuevo.

—No estoy aquí para charlar, Isabella —aseguró, recuperando su habitual semblante duro—. Vengo por negocios.

Reprimí un suspiro aliviado al descubrir la razón que le había llevado hasta mi despacho. Negocios. Sólo negocios. Edward Cullen no había ido hasta allí para torturarme con el recuerdo de la actitud tan poco profesional que yo misma había exhibido hacía cinco meses. Y, por lo visto, tampoco pretendía forzar una repetición de nuestro último encuentro.

Y… hmm. ¿Por qué me sentía ligeramente decepcionada?

—Dispara, Cullen —le insté, en un intento por acallar el debate entre mi parte racional y mis hormonas que comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza. No era momento para mostrarse débil; con Edward Cullen, nunca lo era.

—Supongo que habrás oído hablar de mi fiesta de Nochevieja.

Resoplé sin disimulo al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Quién no había oído hablar de ella? La agenda social de los ricos y poderosos de Chicago estaba repleta de acontecimientos, pero había una cita a la que nadie quería faltar: la fiesta de fin de año que Edward Cullen organizaba cada 31 de diciembre. En aquella ciudad ventosa en la que las gélidas temperaturas de los inviernos interminables no invitaban a exhibirse continuamente, las fiestas realmente importantes eran escasas, pero también eran ocasiones a las que la gente mataba por acudir. Literalmente. Y todo el mundo en Chicago conocía aquella regla básica de supervivencia que determinaba tu posición en la escala social: no eras nadie si no recibías una invitación a la fiesta de Edward Cullen.

—¿Tu fiesta de fin de año? —repetí, imprimiéndole a mi voz un matiz de desprecio, leve pero perfectamente apreciable— ¿Esa en la que el año pasado Naomi Campbell terminó con coma etílico? —Edward asintió con un movimiento seco— ¿Y en la que hace dos pillaron a Kate Moss esnifando coca?

Edward frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesto.

—Desde entonces, está fuera de la lista de invitados —aseguró—. Pero sí, esa también. La misma que este año quiero que organices tú.

—¿Una bacanal navideña con modelos, alcohol y sólo gente guapa?

—Una fiesta a la que todo el mundo quiere acudir —puntualizó él—. Y una propuesta que, cualquiera que se encontrara en tu lugar, no dudaría en aceptar.

Fruncí los labios al recordar los titulares que los periódicos solían publicar al día siguiente. La fiesta de Edward Cullen era cada año un suministro inagotable de bulos difíciles de creer e imágenes jugosas para los diarios sensacionalistas. No estaba segura de querer verme involucrada en algo así. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una reputación que mantener. Una que Edward Cullen parecía dispuesto a echar por tierra. Primero, con su numerito en la suite del Four Seasons hacía cinco meses —y prefería obviar el hecho de que yo me había prestado a ello voluntariamente. Y ahora, queriendo involucrarme en aquella orgía anual de gente guapa e importante.

Sí, lo de la reputación intachable era un argumento de peso. Sin olvidar que no me importaba en absoluto seguir siendo 'nadie' en Chicago y que los acontecimientos navideños me provocaban alergia.

Hice una pequeña pausa dramática, haciéndole creer que estaba reconsiderando su propuesta. Aunque realmente no había nada que meditar. La experiencia me había enseñado que trabajar bajo las órdenes de Edward Cullen era peligroso para mi salud mental. Y también para mantener intactas mi dignidad y mi ropa interior.

La respuesta se materializó con claridad en mi mente y mi boca pronunció las palabras con rapidez.

—Lo siento, pero no.

Acababa de desafiar esa regla de oro que parecía regir su existencia. Sabía que Edward Cullen nunca aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta pero, francamente, me importaba una mierda.

Él alzó las cejas al escuchar mi negativa.

—Creo que no te he entendido bien —murmuró, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos—. Eso, o lo de tener despacho propio se te ha subido a la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo rechazas oportunidades así? —cuestionó, antes de esbozar una rápida sonrisa cruel que se desvaneció enseguida—. No olvides que tienes este despacho gracias a mí.

_Maldito gilipollas arrogante_.

Sí, había conseguido el despacho después de organizar su maldita fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero lo de atribuirse el mérito superaba incluso su propia escala de egocentrismo.

—No —le llevé la contraria con firmeza. Sentía el pulso repiquetear con fuerza contra mis sienes y mantener la calma se me antojaba una tarea imposible—. Tengo este despacho gracias a mí. A mí y al trabajo impecable que hice con tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—En eso llevas toda la razón —cedió, pero la forma en la que había entonado sus palabras dejaba entrever que éstas escondían un doble significado. O una trampa—. Un gran trabajo, sí. Sobre todo el final de fiesta.

Y ahí estaba. La sonrisa torcida. Esa mueca a medio camino entre el desafío y la seducción me retaba desde sus labios. Un gesto impropio de él, de sus miradas por encima del hombro y de sus órdenes cortantes.

—Si lo que quieres es que acepte el trabajo—dije, cruzándome de brazos—, no lo vas a conseguir por ese camino.

Él alzó las cejas y aquella maldita media sonrisa no parecía querer desaparecer de sus labios.

—¿Qué camino?

_Oh, por favor_.

Reprimí un bufido. ¿Me iba a obligar a decirlo en voz alta?

Un nuevo vistazo a su expresión desafiante fue suficiente. Oh, sí. Claro que me iba a obligar a decirlo en voz alta.

—El de recordarme mi… —comencé, dubitativa. ¿Cómo coño decirlo sin que mi dignidad quedara por los suelos?

—¿Tu comportamiento en absoluto profesional? —ofreció él, como si quisiera echarme una mano, ayudarme a encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Bueno. En realidad me refería a…

—No te preocupes, Isabella —me interrumpió, agitando la mano, como restándole importancia a aquel episodio que, de ahora en adelante, no sería más que 'el incidente'—. El secreto queda entre tú y yo.

La expresión dibujada en su rostro, cargada de la más exasperante condescendencia, despertó mis más oscuros instintos homicidas. Quería echarle de mi despacho, por aparecer de la nada, únicamente para atormentarme con el recuerdo de aquella noche en la suite Four Seasons. Quería gritarle que sus gestos duros y su voz inflexible no me intimidaban. En absoluto.

Pero, por encima de todo, quería borrar aquella estúpida mueca indulgente de su cara. Me miraba como si yo fuera la parte débil, la única culpable de aquel error que nunca debería haber ocurrido. Como si él no hubiera colaborado activamente, deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi…

Oh, joder. Piensa en cualquier cosa. En cualquier cosa menos en _eso_.

En el ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas.

En hombres que no se desprenden de sus calcetines ni para practicar sexo.

En mis manos ciñéndose alrededor del cuello de Edward Cullen y apretando con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

Agité la cabeza para borrar cualquier pensamiento de mi mente. En lugar de recrearme con la dolorosa, lenta y agonizante muerte de Edward Cullen en mi propio despacho, opté por clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos.

—No acepto el trabajo —dije con voz firme, rechazando la oferta por segunda vez—. No estoy dispuesta a soportar continuas alusiones personales fuera de lugar. Es mi última palabra.

La expresión indescifrable de Edward Cullen no varió ni un ápice al escuchar mi negativa.

—¿Estás segura, Isabella?

—Absolutamente.

Edward se levantó de la silla, llevándose una mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

—Isabella, sabes que sólo me conformo con lo mejor —me recordó—. Quiero la mejor fiesta y quiero que la organice la mejor. Y aunque a ratos seas insoportable, y a ratos incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, la mejor eres tú.

No se me escapó en el hecho de que Edward Cullen acababa de halagar mi trabajo. Aunque a su manera, por supuesto. Camuflado entre palabras tan hirientes como impertinentes.

Sin embargo, cualquier consideración sobre sus último comentario se desvaneció en cuanto Edward sacó algo del bolsillo, depositándolo sobre la mesa. Un pequeño rectángulo de papel. Entrecerré los ojos, en un intento por vislumbrar de qué se trataba. Pero los abrí desmesuradamente en cuanto logré descifrar su contenido.

Un cheque. Un cheque con una cifra de cinco dígitos. Un cheque con un uno, seguido de cuatro ceros.

Un cheque por valor de diez mil dólares.

Aparté la mirada de aquellos números y la fijé de nuevo sobre Edward Cullen.

—Creo que mi oferta acaba de convertirse en algo imposible de rechazar —murmuró.

Y sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de mi despacho.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil en mi silla, con la vista clavada en el punto exacto por el que Edward Cullen se acababa de desvanecer y la cifra de diez mil dólares bailando delante de mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

><p>—¿Diez mil dólares? ¡¿Diez mil dólares?<p>

Y allá vamos otra vez.

—Grita más alto, Alice —la animé, tiñendo mi voz de ironía—. Creo que en los despachos de la séptima planta aún no te han escuchado.

Alice ignoró mi apunte y agitó aquel maldito cheque delante de mis ojos. Como si no me hubiera pasado dos horas muertas contemplándolo en mi despacho.

—Diez mil dólares, Bella —repitió—. Edward Cullen quiere que te encargues de su fiesta de Nochevieja. Esa que muchos se prestarían a organizar gratis y por la que a ti te ofrece diez mil dólares. ¿Y tú te niegas a aceptar su oferta?

—Son sólo diez mil dólares, Alice. Tampoco es una fortuna.

Tuve que morderme la lengua tras soltar aquella burda mentira. Para alguien como Edward Cullen, posiblemente no fueran más que calderilla. Pero yo no había visto tanto dinero junto en toda mi vida.

—Bella, coge lo que ganas organizando cualquier evento medianamente importante y multiplícalo por diez —intervino Angela—. Eso son diez mil dólares.

—Mi dignidad no tiene precio —aseguré, alzando la barbilla en un arrebato de amor propio.

Mi momento de orgullo duró poco. Exactamente dos décimas de segundo. Las suficientes para que las dudas, aquellas malditas dudas que llevaban atormentándome desde que Edward Cullen desapareciera de mi despacho, volvieran a acecharme.

Me volví hacia Angela, la voz de la sensatez.

—¿Crees que debería aceptarlo?

—Son diez mil dólares —repitió ella como única respuesta.

—Pero se trata de Edward Cullen.

—¡Pero son diez mil dólares! —exclamó Alice.

Angela dejó su humeante taza de café sobre la mesa, sentándose a mi lado. Afortunadamente, la pequeña cafetería de la tercera planta se encontraba totalmente desierta, a excepción de nosotras tres. No quería que nadie más en la empresa se enterara de la descabellada oferta de Edward Cullen. Aunque, a juzgar por los gritos de Alice, todo el edificio debía de estar ya al corriente de aquellos malditos diez mil dólares que me ofrecía como remuneración.

—Hay algo que se me escapa —murmuró Angela, llevándose la taza a los labios—. ¿Qué problema hay exactamente con Edward Cullen?

—Que es un tirano, un déspota y un idiota arrogante —repliqué con rapidez.

Me sorprendí por la facilidad con la que los insultos se deslizaban por mi boca. Yo no era así. Yo no era así, en absoluto. Me jactaba de mi educación, de saber adaptarme a cualquier ocasión y de lidiar con los clientes más exigentes sin que mi sonrisa falsa y complaciente flaqueara ni un ápice.

Y esa era la razón por la que no quería volver a trabajar con Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera había aceptado su oferta y ya me sentía crispada, alerta y soltando comentarios desagradables en cuanto él se convertía en el centro de cualquier conversación. No, gracias. Prefería mantener mi cordura y mi dignidad profesional intactas. Aunque para ello tuviera que perder diez mil dólares.

—Sigo sin ver el problema, Bella —insistió Angela—. Me faltan dedos en la mano para contar los clientes tiranos, déspotas y arrogantes que hemos tenido que soportar en estos años. Sin ir más lejos, la modelo con la que estás trabajando ahora mismo, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no recordar a mi más reciente dolor de cabeza? Una supermodelo que quería organizar una superfiesta de cumpleaños superespecial. Porque todo en ella era súper.

—Una niña mimada con una larga lista de caprichos imposibles para su fiesta de cumpleaños —dije.

—¿Lo ves? —señaló Angela— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre trabajar para ella y hacerlo para Edward Cullen?

—Que Edward Cullen está dispuesto a pagar diez mil dólares —intervino Alice—. Y que quizás también quiera recompensar a Bella con otra noche de sexo salvaje.

Me volví hacia Alice para fulminarla con la mirada. Ella, apoyada contra la encimera de mármol y con otra taza de café entre sus manos, no pareció amedrentarse lo más mínimo. Me regaló una sonrisa descarada, antes de fijar de nuevo su atención en Angela, que acababa de convertirse en un verdadero problema. Porque, a pesar de que habían pasado cinco largos meses, ella aún no sabía nada sobre 'el incidente'.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó a Alice que, como toda respuesta, exhibió una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Angela se giró hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué quiere decir Alice con "otra" noche de sexo salvaje? ¿Es que ya hubo una para empezar?

—Hmm —musité, sin saber cómo salir del paso.

Angela no despegó sus ojos de mí, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa en un gesto apremiante. Me mordí el labio, consciente de la regla básica de supervivencia en la que Angela insistía siempre: nunca, jamás y bajo ningún concepto, mezcles lo personal con lo profesional.

Fácil decirlo cuando un Edward Cullen no se ha cruzado en tu camino.

—¿Bella? —me urgió.

—Bella y Edward Cullen se enrollaron —contestó Alice por mí, aunque a juzgar por esa mueca burlona que aún no había desaparecido de sus labios, su intención no era precisamente echarme una mano.

Angela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la revelación.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿Edward Cullen y tú? —preguntó, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza— ¿Pero… cómo? ¿Y por qué Alice lo sabe? ¿Y por qué _yo_ no lo sé?

—El cómo supongo que te lo podrás imaginar —dije, rodando los ojos en un gesto elocuente—. No pretendía que se enterara nadie, pero Alice y su don de la oportunidad…

—Alice y su don de la oportunidad estaban en el lugar y momento adecuados —completó la aludida.

Angela nos observó alternativamente. Su rostro se había crispado en una expresión confusa, por lo que Alice volvió a la carga.

—¿Recuerdas que Bella organizó en el Four Seasons una fiesta para Edward Cullen en junio? —Angela asintió; incluso yo, de forma involuntaria, también lo hice. Como para no recordarlo— Al día siguiente, el director del hotel telefoneó a Aro muy enfadado. Los tipos que contratamos para recogerlo todo y dejar el hotel impecable se habían esfumado sin completar su trabajo y nadie era capaz de contactar con Bella. Aro tampoco pudo, por lo que me envió a mí al hotel para que me encargara de todo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando…

—¿Es necesario que sigas? —la interrumpí, en un desesperado intento por hacer que cerrara la boca.

—Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando —continuó Alice— me encuentro a Bella, saliendo de la suite de Edward Cullen. A las doce de la mañana, con los zapatos en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ya sabes, la sonrisa que una pone después de haber disfrutado del mejor polvo de su vida.

Enterré la cara entre mis manos. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer furiosamente y, de repente, en aquella reducida habitación hacía demasiado calor. ¿Era necesario torturarme de aquella manera? Alice acababa de poner en palabras 'el incidente' bochornoso que debería estar desterrado para siempre en el cajón de los momentos-para-no-recordar. No contenta con ello, se había recreado en los detalles jugosos, en la mañana del día después y en lo bien que se siente una tras una noche de…

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

La voz de Angela desvió el peligroso camino que habían tomado mis pensamientos.

—Nunca —repliqué—. Y os agradecería que borraseis de vuestra mente ese episodio fatídico. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Haces bien en avergonzarte —dijo Angela, con tono inflexible y lanzándome una mirada dura. Supe sin necesidad de escucharlo salir de sus labios que acababa de cambiar de opinión—. Sabes lo peligroso que es mezclar lo personal con lo profesional. Rechaza la propuesta de Edward Cullen, sólo te traerá problemas.

—Problemas y un cheque de diez mil dólares —insistió Alice, dispuesta a no darse por vencida—. Y, la verdad, si los problemas son una noche en la suite de Edward Cullen, bienvenidos sean.

Alice ponía en su boca las palabras de esa pequeña parte de mí que, con voz débil pero firme, desafiaba a mi conciencia y a mi sentido común.

Le lancé a Angela una mirada desesperada, un grito silencioso de ayuda. La decisión estaba tomada, pero mi voluntad no era tan férrea como a mí me hubiera gustado y Edward Cullen parecía haber encontrado la fórmula más eficaz para minar mi determinación.

—Rechaza el trabajo, Bella —repitió Angela, observándome con una mueca severa—. Si la gente se entera del tipo de relación que mantienes con tus clientes…

Dejó la frase en suspenso, pero no pasé por alto la acusación que encerraban sus palabras. De repente, sentí la repentina necesidad de defenderme.

—Sólo fue una vez. Y sólo con Edward Cullen.

—No hagas caso, Bella —dijo Alice, sentándose a mi otro lado y tratando de aliviar la súbita tensión que había surgido entre las tres—. Ang, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tus clientes suelen ser aburridos abogados o médicos que pretenden organizar soporíferas conferencias sobre temas que no interesan a nadie. Así es muy fácil no mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

—¡Oh! Déjame pensar —respondió Angela, con ironía—. Que ganarse el respeto de los demás es difícil, que siempre has de ser una profesional y que si te involucras con un cliente, tu reputación se puede ir al garete en un par de segundos. Por no hablar de tu dignidad.

—Tonterías —replicó Alice agitando la mano, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar las palabras cargadas de razón de Angela—. Hablas como mi madre, una reprimida que no ha sabido disfrutar de la vida. ¿Quieres acabar como ella, rodeada de gatos y echando pestes de todos los hombres que la han dejado?

Angela alzó las cejas. Joder, incluso yo, inmersa en pleno dilema moral, alcé las cejas.

—Tu madre no tiene gatos, Alice —le recordó Angela.

—Porque es alérgica. Pero si no lo fuera, créeme, los tendría.

Se volvió hacia mí y me tomó por los hombros, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Acepta la oferta, Bella. Es una orden de amiga que se preocupa por tu bien —esbozó una sonrisa cargada de picardía antes de darme su último consejo—. Y, ya de paso, tíratelo otra vez. ¿Qué problema hay?

—¿Que es un cliente y que todavía me queda algo de dignidad?

—La dignidad está sobrevalorada. Y no sirve para nada —aseguró Alice, completamente convencida de sus palabras e ignorando el bufido de Angela—. Además, él te lo está pidiendo a gritos.

Enarqué las cejas, sin comprender cómo Alice era capaz de hablar de las intenciones de Edward Cullen con tanta seguridad, teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo le conocía por sus habituales apariciones en las páginas de los periódicos de la ciudad.

—¿Que me lo está pidiendo a gritos? —repetí— ¿Con un cheque de diez mil dólares, quieres decir?

—Exactamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Alice, creo que eso no me deja en muy buen lugar.

Ella se limitó a reír alegremente. Porque Alice podía soltar una carcajada despreocupada. En su vida no había un Edward Cullen arrogante, ni un cheque de diez mil dólares, ni tampoco un dilema moral de aquellos en los que cualquier opción parece la equivocada.

Sí, Alice podía reír en voz alta, despreocupada. Porque Alice no estaba tan jodida como yo.

* * *

><p>De camino a casa, recuperé gran parte de mi cordura y la opción de rechazar la oferta de Edward Cullen me resultó de nuevo la única decisión posible. No sabía qué me había hecho entrar en razón. Quizás era el viento, que aquel primero de diciembre soplaba con demasiada fuerza. O puede que fuera el bullicio de las calles repletas de gente que apuraban los últimos minutos de la tarde para hacer sus primeras compras navideñas. Puede que, en realidad, mi arrebato de lucidez se debiera a una mezcla de todo lo anterior, al recuerdo de lo mal que me hacía sentir Edward Cullen con una sola de sus miradas indescifrables y a esa desazón desagradable que experimentaba en su presencia.<p>

En cualquier caso, en el momento en el que puse un pie en mi pequeño apartamento y me dejé caer sobre el sofá, el 'no' que había pronunciado en voz alta y clara aquella mañana en mi despacho volvió a ser la única respuesta razonable. Las dudas que me había generado Alice se desvanecieron en cuanto me preparé una taza de café caliente y el cheque de diez mil dólares, ese que había escondido en mi bolso para devolvérselo a Edward Cullen en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, perdió toda su capacidad de tentarme. Los diez mil dólares no era algo que fuera a perder si rechazaba la propuesta porque, para empezar, nunca los había ganado. Edward Cullen podría quedarse con ellos. Yo me conformaría con conservar mi dignidad y mi salud mental intactas.

Me llevé la taza de café a los labios, dejando que mis pensamientos vagaran libremente. El salón se encontraba en penumbra y tan sólo la voz de la televisión rompía el silencio que reinaba en la casa. El resplandor de las luces navideñas de mis vecinos se colaba a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Rojo, verde, amarillo y, de nuevo, rojo. Fruncí el ceño, antes de lanzar al aire un suspiro resignado. En fin, diciembre acababa de comenzar. Tratar de escapar de los villancicos, de los adornos y de las luces iba a ser una tarea tan agotadora como imposible.

No comprendía aquella locura navideña que se desataba año tras año. Las carreras a última hora para conseguir un regalo inútil que terminaría desterrado en el fondo de cualquier armario. Las comidas copiosas y las cenas abundantes. Las fiestas de fin de año organizadas por capullo arrogantes.

Mierda.

No debería pensar en eso. No debería pensar en Edward Cullen. La experiencia me había enseñado que dedicarle demasiado tiempo a ese idiota altivo tan sólo me había acarreado problemas. Problemas de los que creía haberme librado para siempre, pero que ese día habían regresado para continuar atormentándome.

Después de aquella lejana noche en la suite del Four Seasons, había logrado desterrar a Edward Cullen de mi mente. Las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos —esas en las que él aparecía día sí, día también, acompañado en cada ocasión por una mujer diferente— se habían convertido en un terreno prohibido para mí y, una vez libre de sus miradas imposibles de descifrar y de sus gestos duros, olvidarle había resultado ser una tarea sorprendentemente fácil.

Pero aquella mañana, encerrados entre las cuatro paredes de mi despacho, había vuelto a experimentar la influencia que Edward Cullen ejercía sobre mí. Y me avergonzaba de ello. Una sola de sus miradas lograba apuntalarme al suelo. Y con un par de frases bien escogidas, conseguía acorralarme sin apenas esforzarse en ello. Por no hablar de ese nudo en la boca del estómago que sentía en su presencia, mezclado con el impulso estúpido e irracional de querer complacerle, de querer ser lo suficientemente buena para él cuando, en realidad, su opinión me importaba una mierda. Y… ah, sí. Sin olvidar esa voz que me ordenaba lanzarme a su cuello inmediatamente.

Edward Cullen me convertía en una chica insegura e inestable que aún no había decidido si le detestaba, si le encantaba o si sentía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

El pitido de mi móvil me devolvió a la realidad. Dejé sobre la mesa la taza de café, que ya se había quedado frío, y estiré la mano para alcanzar el teléfono. En la pantalla parpadeaban unas cuantas palabras y un número desconocido.

_Mañana espero tu respuesta. Soy impaciente y tú no serás la excepción._

Un gruñido molesto se escapó de mis labios. Imbécil. No tuve que devanarme los sesos para adivinar la identidad del remitente desconocido.

Por lo visto, Edward Cullen quería escuchar cómo rechazaba su oferta por tercera vez.

* * *

><p>Pues eso es todo de momento. Todavía no me he decidido si el capítulo me parece un rollo en el que no ocurre nada o un comienzo interesante XD<p>

Por cierto, dejar reviews cuenta como "portarse bien". Lo digo por si todavía tenéis que escribirle la carta a Papá Noel o a los Reyes Magos ;)

Nos leemos. ¡Y feliz Navidad!

Bars


	2. La modelo

¡Otra vez por aquí! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? ¿La salida y la entrada de año? ¿Muchos regalos? Muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews. No los he contestado porque ya sabéis que soy un desastre, pero uno de mis (muchos) propósitos para este año es responderlos todos, a ver qué tal se me da con este capítulo.

Gracias a Titania por betear el cap ;)

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy S. Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 2. LA MODELO<span>

—¿Has encontrado algo?

Negué con la cabeza, al tiempo que dejaba vagar la mirada a mi alrededor. Tras tres largas horas encerrada en el mismo centro comercial, el bullicio me resultaba insoportable y me costaba respirar.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —conseguí murmurar con un hilo de voz.

Le lancé a Alice mi mirada más suplicante, pero ella no pareció inmutarse. Continuó rebuscando entre los grandes montones de ropa, moviendo las manos a una velocidad vertiginosa y defendiéndose del resto de clientes a base de codazos y empujones. La contemplé en silencio, sin alcanzar a comprender cómo alguien tan menudo podía moverse con tanta desenvoltura entre tanta gente.

—Lo digo en serio, Alice —insistí, esta vez con voz más firme—. Estoy a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa.

Ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta que no comiences a hiperventilar, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse —aseguró, antes de dirigirme una breve mirada severa—. Deberías ir a buscar algo para tu madre.

—Lo hice, pero casi llego a las manos con una cincuentona por un jersey en oferta —recordé, dejando escapar un suspiro dramático—. Creo que no se puede caer más bajo.

Alice rió entre dientes, añadiendo una prenda de ropa más a su gran montón de regalos. Sonreía y no parecía intimidada por aquel ambiente agobiante y agotador que nos rodeaba. De hecho, parecía incluso disfrutar con los villancicos a todo volumen, con los dependientes que acechaban en cada pasillo y con las peligrosas clientas en busca de la compra navideña perfecta.

—¿Prefieres dejarlo todo para el último momento? —me regañó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta respetar las tradiciones.

—¿También vas a esperar hasta el último minuto para responder a la propuesta de Edward Cullen? —quiso saber, volviéndose hacia mí.

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Alice no había vuelto a mencionar el tema desde el día anterior y, tras toda una tarde atrapadas en Macy's en busca de regalos navideños, me creía a salvo de sus preguntas incómodas. Ingenua. Había logrado esquivar el tema, sí, pero sospechaba que no se debía a mi habilidad, sino a que la propia Alice había optado por no hablar de ello.

Hasta este momento.

Los suspicaces ojos de Alice continuaron observándome con atención y, de repente, la sección de artículos de invierno me resultó sorprendentemente interesante. Creía recordar que mi madre necesitaba un par de guantes nuevos…

—¿Bella? —me urgió.

—Creía que estábamos hablando de regalos —dije, en un desesperado intento por eludir aquella parte de la charla.

—Lo estábamos —convino ella—. Hasta que he cambiado de tema de conversación.

Comencé a caminar con lentitud alrededor de los mostradores, repletos de complementos para el invierno. Me fingí concentrada en los guantes de todos los colores y en las largas bufandas mientras, a mi espalda, podía escuchar los pasos de Alice siguiéndome.

Dos minutos y tres vueltas completas a la sección fueron suficientes para colmar su paciencia.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a hablar, incapaz de disimular la nota de exasperación que dejó traslucir su voz.

Resoplé, en un intento por camuflar mi nerviosismo y hacerlo pasar por indignación.

—Ya le di ayer mi respuesta —aseguré, con fingido aburrimiento—. Dos veces.

—Ya —murmuró ella, alzando las cejas—. Creo que no me has entendido. En realidad, lo que quiero saber es cuándo aceptarás la propuesta de Edward Cullen.

Alargué el brazo para alcanzar un par de guantes de cuero negros. Los examiné con cuidado, pero los devolví rápidamente a su lugar en cuanto le eché un vistazo al precio que marcaba la etiqueta.

—Nunca —respondí, echando a andar en dirección a las bufandas; puede que allí encontrara algo que se ajustara a mi reducido presupuesto.

Alice me siguió de nuevo con pasos rápidos, a pesar del pesado montón de regalos que cargaba entre sus brazos. En cuanto me alcanzó, los dejó sobre el mostrador más cercano, antes de cruzarse de brazos y escenificar así su ligero enfado que, a juzgar por su expresión y su ceño fruncido, iba ya camino del cabreo profundo.

Su bufido exasperado me obligó a centrar toda mi atención sobre ella. Me observó en silencio durante largo rato, con la misma expresión crispada pero, de pronto, sus facciones se suavizaron. Escudriñé su rostro con cautela, entornando los ojos. No sabía el porqué de aquel repentino cambio de humor, pero me temía lo peor. Con Alice, lo más inteligente era temerse siempre lo peor. Y, francamente, prefería su mueca de cabreo monumental antes que aquella expresión indescifrable, esa mezcla de incredulidad, condescendencia y… ¿algo de ternura?

Agité la cabeza casi de forma inconsciente. En los labios de Alice, pude vislumbrar la sombra de una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya —murmuró en voz tan baja que, por un momento, creí habérmelo imaginado.

—¿Qué? —repliqué inmediatamente, adoptando un tono defensivo.

Alice se limitó a reír por lo bajo y negar con la cabeza, antes de darse media vuelta, recoger su monstruoso montón de regalos y echar a andar de nuevo.

No me quedó más remedio que seguirla a través de los pasillos abarrotados de gente. En cuanto la alcancé, pude escuchar otra frase murmurada en sus labios, un "quién lo iba a decir" pronunciado más para sí misma que para mí, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a mis oídos.

La maldije entre dientes. A ella y a su molesta habilidad para dejarme colgada en medio de un mar de dudas. Sí, aquello de lanzar exclamaciones crípticas al aire y darse media vuelta, dejándome clavada en el sitio y sin comprender absolutamente nada, era muy de su estilo. A Alice le gustaba el drama. Demasiado. Casi tanto como hacerse de rogar.

A mí, por el contrario, me gustaban las cosas claras. Cristalinas.

—¿De qué hablas, Alice?

Ella volvió a reír por lo bajo, antes de volverse hacia mí y dedicarme una mirada cargada de superioridad. De esas que tanto odiaba.

—Te gusta más de lo que pensaba —aseguró, con total convicción.

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso instante en el que necesitaba calcular mi próximo movimiento con sumo cuidado, mi subconsciente me traicionó.

—No tanto.

No me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que las palabras se escaparon de mis labios. Se quedaron ahí, flotando en el aire entre nosotras dos, en medio del pasillo de perfumes, y parecían reírse de mí, casi tanto como la sonrisa burlona que ya exhibía Alice.

_Gracias por abandonarme, filtro mental._

Quizás no era demasiado tarde para enmendar mi antológica metedura de pata. ¿Verdad?

—Quiero decir… ¡no! —añadí rápidamente, con el énfasis propio de los mentirosos que buscan desdecir sus palabras—. No me gusta. En absoluto. Nada. Cero. Le detesto.

No necesitaba que Alice alzara las cejas para saber que no se creía ni una sola de mis negativas. Pero aún así lo hizo.

—Lo de que le detestas es cierto —concedió—. Tan cierto como que te gusta. Y mucho.

Reflexioné durante un par de segundos, evaluando mis opciones. Podía entonar una retahíla interminable de _leodionolesoporto_, pero sabía que sería inútil. En realidad, me encontraba en un callejón sin salida y engañar a Alice iba a ser una tarea imposible de principio a fin. Lo de fingir que Edward Cullen no me atraía en absoluto ya no servía ni para convencerme a mí misma. Sin olvidar que aquella noche que pasé en la suite de Edward Cullen era un gran agujero en mi argumento de defensa.

No me quedó más remedio que rendirme ante la evidencia.

—Vale —cedí, tras el breve debate mental—. Puede que la noche en el Four Seasons no juegue a mi favor. Y puede que Edward Cullen me guste, aunque remotamente. Y aunque el sentimiento predominante siga siendo el odio.

Tomé aire y me sentí extrañamente liberada después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta. Dicen que el primer paso en la rehabilitación es la aceptación, ¿no?

—¿Entiendes ahora porque lo mejor que puedo hacer es rechazar su oferta?

La respuesta de Alice no se hizo esperar.

—No —replicó con rotundidad—. Sí, te gusta. Y sí, le odias. Puede incluso que te debatas entre lanzarte a su cuello para ahorcarle o para besarle. ¿Y qué? No veo el problema.

Oh, por favor. El propio Edward Cullen era un problema en sí mismo. Un gran problema. Un inconveniente arrogante, altivo, demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y con un par de manos grandes y expertas capaces de hacer maravillas sobre mis…

_Reconduce tus pensamientos, Bella._

—El problema —dije, poniendo especial énfasis en mis palabras— es que trabajar con él me afecta demasiado. Tiene mucha influencia sobre mí, ¿comprendes? —Alice negó con la cabeza, aunque sospechaba que lo hizo únicamente para sacarme de quicio— Me desconcentra, me hace parecer muy pequeña a su lado y consigue que incluso yo misma cuestione mi criterio profesional. Nunca me había ocurrido algo así, con ningún cliente. Por muy exigentes o exasperantes que sean, siempre encuentro la manera de hacer que las cosas fluyan, sin problemas. Pero con Edward Cullen…

Dejé la frase en suspenso. Con Edward Cullen no sabía cómo actuar. Con Edward Cullen sentía un permanente nudo en el estómago. Con sus miradas duras me quedaba inmóvil y clavada en el sitio, a la espera de su próximo movimiento. Y con sus sonrisas torcidas, sentía mis piernas flaquear.

Me guardé todo aquello para mí misma. A ojos de Alice, ya debía de parecer lo suficientemente desesperada; no era necesario añadir el adjetivo de patética.

—Ese es el problema —concluí—. ¿Te parece poco?

—Todo me parece poco al lado de un cheque de diez mil dólares —insistió Alice, haciendo gala de toda su terquedad.

Suspiré porque… en fin, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Alice nunca lo entendería. Porque Alice poseía la asombrosa habilidad de relativizarlo todo y de hacer sencillo lo complicado.

—El dinero no lo es todo.

—Por favor, Bella —gruñó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ni que tuvieras que cometer un delito para conseguir ese dinero. Sólo tienes que hacer tu trabajo.

—Y lidiar con Edward Cullen —le recordé.

—Sólo tienes que hacer tu trabajo —repitió Alice—. El resto, será otra historia. Y tu decisión —borró su expresión severa para sustituirla por una gran sonrisa—. Además, piensa en la de regalos que podrás comprar esta Navidad a tu querida amiga Alice con esos diez mil dólares.

No pude evitar reírme.

—Si aceptara la oferta de Edward Cullen, tendría que gastarme todo ese dinero en terapia.

Alice había abierto la boca ya para soltar algún comentario seguramente ingenioso, pero el pitido de mi teléfono móvil interrumpió la conversación. Después de revolver entre mis cosas y soltar alguna que otra maldición, conseguí rescatarlo del fondo de mi bolso y fruncí el ceño al leer las escasas palabras que parpadeaban en la pantalla.

—¿La modelo? —quiso saber Alice, descifrando a la perfección mi rostro crispado.

Gruñí un 'sí' molesto entre dientes. La modelo. Mi más reciente cliente y un auténtico dolor de muelas. Una pesadilla rubia, perfecta y con una lista interminable de caprichos para celebrar por todo lo alto sus veintidós años.

—Me vuelve loca —murmuré, al tiempo que devolvía el teléfono a las profundidades de mi bolso.

—¿Tanto como Edward Cullen? —cuestionó Alice, dedicándome una sonrisa traviesa.

—Quiere que me presente "urgentemente" en Saks —dije, ignorando el comentario de mi amiga—. Otra que se cree que no tengo vida propia…

—Clientes que pretenden que seas su esclavo. Los conozco —bufó Alice, súbitamente malhumorada—. Y los detesto.

—Ella además quiere que juegue a ser su asistenta de moda —gruñí, recordando el contenido del mensaje—. Aún quedan más de dos semanas para su maldita fiesta de cumpleaños, pero está desesperada por encontrar ya el vestido perfecto. Y pretende que yo la acompañe para aconsejarla… ¡Aconsejarla! —exclamé, dejando escapar una risita irónica—. Yo, aconsejando sobre vestidos a una supermodelo. ¿Puedes creértelo?

Alice se unió a mis risas.

—Dime que no es una de esas mujeres perfectas, siempre impecables…

—… con piernas kilométricas, sonrisa deslumbrante y pechos tan perfectos como naturales —completé—. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que es. Y ni siquiera puedes burlarte de ella diciendo que parece recién sacada de un desfile de Victoria's Secret porque, en fin, la muy asquerosa ya ha desfilado para Victoria's Secret.

Me despedí de Alice, prometiendo buscar cualquier defecto en la supermodelo para luego burlarnos de ella, aunque sólo fuera para subir nuestra autoestima. Caminaba ya hacia las puertas del centro comercial cuando escuché el grito de Alice a mi espalda.

—¡Llámame cuando aceptes la oferta de Edward Cullen!

Me reí entre dientes al tiempo que ponía un pie en la calle, sintiéndome extrañamente libre al dejar atrás el bullicio del centro comercial. Alice podía esperar sentada por esa llamada.

* * *

><p>Conducir por el centro de Chicago una tarde a principios de diciembre era una pesadilla.<p>

Conducir por el centro de Chicago una tarde a principios de diciembre, cuando llegabas tarde a tu cita con una supermodelo en unos grandes almacenes de lujo era, además de una pesadilla, una experiencia aterradora que no se la deseaba ni al peor de mis enemigos.

Pero conducir por el centro de Chicago una tarde a principios de diciembre, cuando llegabas tarde a tu cita con una supermodelo en unos grandes almacenes de lujo y cuando la maldita supermodelo no hacía más que acribillar tu móvil con llamadas para hacerte saber su cabreo monumental por tener que esperar por ti, era un auténtico dolor en el culo. De esos irritantes, de los que no podías deshacerte por muchos remedios que probaras.

El pitido de mi teléfono volvió a resonar en la cabina de mi vieja camioneta, entremezclándose por enésima vez con el sonido de los cláxones.

—¡Joder! —exclamé a la nada; mi paciencia se había agotado hacía tiempo ya, entre las llamadas número doce y trece.

Diez minutos, varias llamadas más y un par de adelantamientos temerarios después, conseguí aparcar la camioneta a la entrada del centro comercial. Decidí arriesgarme un poco más y, a pesar de mi torpeza congénita, corrí hacia la puerta giratoria que daba la bienvenida a los grandes almacenes, como si la vida me fuera en ello. Porque, pensándolo bien, algo muy importante me iba en ello. Puede que la vida no, pero sí mi sueldo de ese mes.

En cuanto puse un pie en el interior, me recibió el ambiente cálido y lisonjero típico de aquel establecimiento de lujo. Ni rastro de colas interminables, ni de amas de casa frenéticas y, ni mucho menos, de dependientes acosadores soplándote su aliento en la nuca. Sonreí involuntariamente, dejándome envolver por el perfume dulzón y por la suave melodía que se filtraba a través del hilo musical.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y, al otro lado del gran vestíbulo, vislumbré una melena rubia y un par de piernas kilométricas muy familiares.

—¡Rosalie!

La rubia se dio la vuelta lentamente y, en cuanto sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, frunció los labios con desprecio. Rosalie Hale me observó desde sus gloriosos ciento ochenta centímetros de altura y, por enésima vez desde que la conocía, me maravillé por su facilidad para hacerme sentir como una completa mierda con tan sólo una mirada.

Tomé aire y me encaminé hacia ella.

—Rosalie —repetí al llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Forcé a mis labios para que esbozaran mi sonrisa más afable, mientras ella continuaba observándome con la misma mueca de fastidio. Traté de recordarme que yo era una gran profesional, y que ella no era más que una niñata que necesitaba de mi ayuda para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero sus miradas fulminantes ejercían un efecto perturbador sobre mi autoestima.

—¿No entiendes el concepto de "urgente"? —preguntó, entonando sus palabras con la más absoluta frialdad.

_Bruja_.

Sonreí con más ganas aún, convirtiendo el gesto en una mueca tirante.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, haciendo acopio de toda mi falsa amabilidad—. Estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad cuando recibí tu mensaje. Había atasco y…

—No me interesan los detalles de tu aburrida vida —aseguró con desdén, antes de darse media vuelta y lanzar una orden por encima del hombro—. Vamos.

_Inspira, Bella_. Piensa en tu sueldo a fin de mes. Piensa en gatitos adorables y en cachorros de perro. Piensa en arcoíris. En los atardeceres a la orilla del mar, en el olor a tierra mojada después de una tarde de lluvia y en…

Qué coño. Piensa en tu puño estampado en el perfecto rostro de Rosalie Hale.

Oh, sí. Eso estaba mucho mejor.

Esbocé una sonrisa perezosa y complacida mientras me encaminaba hacia el interior del establecimiento, siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie. Imaginar su muerte lenta y dolorosa me ayudaría a sobrellevar la dura tarde que me esperaba por delante.

—¿Has cerrado ya la lista de invitados?

La observé mientras se movía entre las perchas repletas de vestidos demasiado cortos y demasiado caros. No podía precisar con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí metidas; puede que fueran horas o puede que se tratara simplemente de unos pocos minutos.

—Sí. Las invitaciones ya están enviadas y estoy recibiendo las primeras confirmaciones.

—Mal —censuró Rosalie, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarme, aunque fuera por encima del hombro; se limitó a caminar hacia otra fila de perchas, examinando las prendas con ojo crítico—. Aún falta gente importante por invitar.

—Rosalie, hemos revisado esa lista y creo que…

—Edward Cullen —me interrumpió—. Falta Edward Cullen.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos instantes, descolocada porque su nombre hubiera salido a colación en aquella conversación. ¿Es que no iba a poder deshacerme de él nunca?

—¿Edward Cullen? —repetí.

—Sí, Edward Cullen —afirmó Rosalie, con un deje de impaciencia—. Supongo que le conocerás.

—He oído hablar de él —mentí.

Más bien había oído cómo gemía mi nombre mientras foll…

—Invítale —ordenó Rosalie—. Es el hijo del socio de mi padre, no puede faltar.

Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no había caído en la cuenta antes? En fin, ¿cuántas familias ricas y poderosas apellidadas Hale podía haber en aquella ciudad? Probablemente, tan sólo una. Y probablemente, el Hale de Rosalie era el mismo que el Hale de Cullen & Hale, el prestigioso despacho de abogados en el que trabajaba Edward Cullen y del que su padre era uno de los socios fundadores.

Lo cual no hacía más que confirmar mi teoría de que, efectivamente, la presencia de Edward Cullen me perseguía allá donde fuera.

Asentí en silencio, al tiempo que sacaba mi agenda para apuntar la petición de Rosalie, garabateando con rabia el nombre de Edward Cullen en una de las hojas.

—Y ahora, tú y yo nos vamos a los probadores. Esto es para mí —dijo Rosalie, señalando las perchas que portaba en su mano derecha—. Y esto —añadió, mostrándome otro vestido— es para ti. Sólo acepto gente bien vestida en mi fiesta.

Fruncí el ceño, analizando el modelito que Rosalie pretendía colocarme. Lleno de brillos, extremadamente corto y muy, muy ceñido. Previsible. Y muy de su estilo, también. Lástima que no pegara nada con el mío. Y lástima también que estuviera a punto de negarle ese capricho a Rosalie. Recordaba con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido la última vez que uno de mis clientes se había empeñado en elegir personalmente la ropa que debería llevar a su fiesta. Y, la verdad, de momento no me iban las experiencias lésbicas.

Agité la cabeza, en un intento por hacer desaparecer los recuerdos indeseados que comenzaban ya a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Como la imagen de Edward Cullen y yo, encerrados en un estrecho probador, en aquellos mismos grandes almacenes, hacía apenas cinco meses. O como la sensación de sus labios deslizándose por mi cuello, mientras sus manos encontraban el camino hacia el cierre de mi sujetador.

¿Era cosa mía o de repente hacía demasiado calor?

La tienda se encontraba ya prácticamente desierta cuando conseguí deshacerme de Rosalie. Me escabullí silenciosamente mientras ella se dejaba adular por las dependientas, complacida por los cumplidos. Salí rápidamente de allí, dejando atrás sus sonrisas azucaradas y sus exclamaciones de admiración cada vez que Rosalie salía del probador, enfundada en un nuevo vestido, siempre más corto y más llamativo que el anterior.

En cuanto puse un pie en la calle, le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde y había desperdiciado todo el día encerrada en centros comerciales. Si me daba prisa aún tenía tiempo para llegar a mi apartamento, dejarme caer sobre el sofá con una taza de café entre mis manos y dedicarme a la noble tarea de no hacer absolutamente nada el resto de la tarde. Sonaba como un gran plan.

Me imaginaba ya tumbada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, libre de supermodelos caprichosas y de idiotas arrogantes, cuando me subí a mi vieja camioneta. El asiento crujió bajo mi peso y los cristales habían comenzado ya a helarse a causa del frío que hacía en la calle. Introduje la llave en el contacto pero, tras girar la muñeca, no ocurrió nada. Probé de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, pero el motor de la camioneta continuó en silencio. Al tercer intento, empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Al cuarto, mis manos ya sudaban, a pesar de que la temperatura era gélida, y al quinto, llegué a la conclusión de que, a pesar de que mis conocimientos en mecánica eran inexistentes, era evidente que mi camioneta no iba a arrancar.

Miré por la ventanilla, contando mentalmente hasta diez para aplacar el ataque de histeria que se cernía sobre mí. Fuera, la gente iba de aquí para allá, cargados con bolsas y con las narices rojas por el frío.

Estupendo. Jodidamente estupendo. Mi camioneta acababa de pasar a mejor vida por lo que, por lo visto, tendría que quedarme atrapada de por vida en aquel bucle infinito de compras a contrarreloj y luces navideñas. Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Mi vida no podía torcerse más.

Oh, espera. Puede que sí. ¿Eso que salía del capó de mi camioneta era humo?

* * *

><p>—¿Mil dólares? —exclamé, sin importarme elevar mi voz más de lo que marcaba la buena educación— ¿Pero qué pretende hacer? ¿Reparar mi camioneta o comprarme una nueva?<p>

El mecánico ni siquiera pareció inmutarse por mi crisis nerviosa. Se limitó a observarme con expresión aburrida, apoyado contra el mostrador y jugueteando con una llave inglesa entre sus manos salpicadas de grasa.

—Mil dólares —repitió—. La pieza nueva cuesta setecientos, más trescientos de mano de obra por colocársela y hacerle una revisión a fondo a su camioneta. Así que, sí, mil dólares. Eso le costará la reparación. Aunque tiene otra opción.

—¿Cuál? —pregunté, abalanzándome sobre el mostrador.

Llegados a aquel punto, había perdido toda mi dignidad. Necesitaba mi camioneta y la necesitaba ya. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que implicara desembolsar poco dinero, aunque nada en absoluto estaría mucho mejor.

—Puede llevarla a cualquier chatarrería —ofreció el mecánico, encogiéndose de hombros—. Con un poco de suerte, le darán unos cuantos dólares por su camioneta.

—Ya —mascullé, cruzándome de brazos. Me estaba tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?—. Y si vendo mi camioneta por un puñado de dólares, ¿me puede explicar en qué voy a trabajar mañana? ¿Me va a llevar usted?

—¡Oiga, señora! —exclamó; por lo visto, ya se había hartado de la charla sin sentido— ¡Utilice el transporte público!

Salí del taller con un cabreo monumental y el bolsillo considerablemente vacío. No tenía dinero para pagar la reparación de la camioneta, no digamos ya para comprarme un coche nuevo. Además, en el fondo no era más que una sentimental y no quería deshacerme de mi vieja camioneta.

Alcé la vista hacia el cielo, en ese arrebato dramático tan propio de las situaciones desesperadas. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde, pero hacía tiempo que había anochecido ya. Las calles de Chicago se habían iluminado con el alumbrado navideño y me rodeaba el bullicio típico de las tardes de diciembre. El ambiente era incluso más frío que de costumbre y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo que ceñí con fuerza el abrigo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi vieja camioneta, aparcada todavía frente a la puerta del centro comercial.

La observé a lo lejos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba para todo; moverse en Chicago en transporte público era una auténtica pesadilla y vivía demasiado lejos de mi trabajo como para contemplar la posibilidad de ir andando cada mañana. Por no hablar de que mis clientes me exigían ir constantemente de un lugar para otro.

Dejé escapar un suspiro impotente. ¿No podían aparecer mil dólares de la nada?

_Un momento…_

Mi mano se deslizó sin permiso hasta el interior de mi bolso. Palpé a ciegas entre mis cosas, mientras una parte de mí esperaba no encontrar lo que buscaba. Pero ahí estaba. Aquel maldito papel rectangular continuaba allí, exactamente donde lo había dejado. Me conformé con saber que aún lo conservaba, pero no lo saqué del bolso. De lo contrario, de sacar el cheque y contemplar de nuevo la cifra que allí aparecía, me faltaría tiempo para lanzarme a por mi teléfono para marcar el número de Edward Cullen.

Continué caminando, dejando atrás la camioneta. Procuré mantener la mente despejada, pero mis pensamientos volvían irremediablemente a mis problemas económicos. Y, por mucho que me empeñara en obviarlo, la solución estaba al alcance de mi mano, a tan sólo una llamada de teléfono.

Únicamente tenía que marcar su número, tragarme el orgullo y aceptar su oferta.

No podía ser tan malo. Sólo tendría que mantener la cabeza fría, la boca cerrada para no responder a sus provocaciones y hacer mi trabajo. Sólo eso.

Pero se trataba de Edward Cullen…

—¡Oh! ¡Qué coño! —exclamé en voz alta.

Estaba harta de los dilemas morales que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Harta de hacer caso a mi sentido común y de seguir el camino correcto. No tenía dinero. Necesitaba dinero. Y Edward Cullen estaba dispuesto a dármelo si trabajaba para él.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolso y rápidamente marque su número de teléfono. Tenía que actuar con urgencia, antes de recobrar la cordura y arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Piiiiiiii_

Eché mano del cheque y lo contemplé.

_Piiiiiiii_

Diez mil malditos dólares. Los necesitaba. Era eso, o prostituirme. Puede que aceptar la oferta de Edward Cullen fuera ambas cosas a la vez.

_Piiiii—_

—Edward Cullen.

Su voz cortante me recibió al otro lado de la línea. Dudé durante unas décimas de segundo. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Joder. Claro que no. Pero la vida a veces no te daba la opción de hacer lo correcto. O, al menos, de eso trataba de convencerme a mí misma.

Decidí terminar con aquel mal trago lo antes posible.

—Acepto tu oferta —dije bruscamente.

Edward Cullen guardó silencio durante un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Sí, soy yo —respondí, con la misma brusquedad de antes—. Y acepto tu oferta.

De nuevo, tan sólo recibí silencio como toda respuesta. Estaba a punto de colgar, a pesar de que probablemente esa fuera la reacción más inmadura que había tenido desde… bueno, desde que dejé de ser una adolescente inestable. Pero justo en ese instante, Edward Cullen volvió a hablar.

—¿A qué se debe el cambio de opinión?

Su voz sonaba fría e inexpresiva, como de costumbre, pero me pareció captar un matiz de curiosidad, escondido tras sus ademanes bruscos y cortantes.

—Necesito el dinero —confesé con franqueza.

Aquello había sonado jodidamente mal. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Ya —murmuró él.

A juzgar por su tono escéptico, Edward Cullen no creía que aquel fuera el verdadero motivo de mi repentino cambio de opinión. De repente, sentí la necesidad de justificarme.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, no todo el mundo nada en billetes de cien dólares como tú. La gente tiene gastos, imprevistos —_una jodida camioneta que se avería en el momento menos apropiado_—… Necesito el dinero. Así que sí, trabajaré para ti, organizaré tu fiesta y haré un trabajo impecable. Exactamente igual que en tu cumpleaños.

Me di cuenta de mi error de principiante en cuanto cerré la boca.

—¿Exactamente igual que en mi cumpleaños? —repitió él, pronunciando sus palabras lentamente.

Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo, adoptando un matiz sedoso, casi como si quisiera engatusarme, y salpicado con algo de burla. Tenía dos opciones: podía enfurruñarme y tratar de defenderme de esa faceta suya que tanto me descolocaba a base de comentarios cortantes o, por el contrario, podía seguirle el juego.

—Exactamente igual —aseguré; hice una pequeña pausa dramática para que Edward saboreara mis palabras, antes de añadir algo más—. Excepto por la parte final.

Contuve la respiración mientras, desde el otro lado de la línea, no recibí más que silencio. Esperaba que respondiera a mi provocación pero, como venía siendo habitual, Edward Cullen me sorprendió, recordándome sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta que era él quien marcaba las reglas del juego.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente; había recuperado su frialdad y sus palabras cortantes no dejaban lugar a réplica—. Pásate por mi despacho. Tenemos que firmar el contrato y establecer unas cuantas condiciones.

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar el primer insulto que se me pasara por la cabeza. ¿Quién coño se creía que era? Ni siquiera habíamos comenzado a trabajar juntos de nuevo y ya se creía en posesión del derecho de organizar mi vida, de darme órdenes y de tenerme a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día.

Lo de pasarme por su despacho tendría que esperar. Hasta… hasta que a mí me diera la gana.

—¿Condiciones? —repetí, al reparar en la última parte de su frase; fruncí el ceño— ¿Qué clase de condiciones?

—Las necesarias para que nuestro trato sea lo más favorable para los dos —guardó silencio durante un par de segundos antes de añadir algo más—. Además de placentero.

Sin decir nada más, Edward Cullen colgó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, por aquello de no perder las buenas costumbres.

No pude evitar imaginármelo en su despacho, sentado en su gran butaca de cuero y esbozando aquella maldita sonrisa torcida. La misma que me había despojado de toda mi ropa hacía poco más de cinco meses. Esta vez tendría que ponerme un candado para ahuyentar a los capullos seductores.

O, directamente, ponérselo más fácil y no llevar nada debajo de la falda.

* * *

><p>No sé si conocíais esa regla universal de que los coches se averían en el momento menos oportuno (es decir, cuando tenemos el bolsillo más vacío), pero Bella acaba de aprender esa valiosa lección. En cualquier caso, su promesa de no aceptar la oferta de Edward ha durado bien poco, dos capítulos exactamente. Creo que lo de la fuerza de voluntad no es su fuerte.<p>

A partir del próximo capítulo habrá mucho más Edward, prometido. Conociendo lo lenta que soy para actualizar probablemente nadie me crea, pero el tercer capítulo va bastante adelantado, es posible que pueda subirlo la semana que viene. Suelo colgar adelantos en mi blog (http : / laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones para que deje de escribir... en un review ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	3. La lista

¡Otra vez por aquí! ¿Cómo va todo? Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de este par que tan bien se llevan, espero que os guste ;)

_Disclaimer: No soy S. Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen.  
><em>

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 3. LA LISTA<span>

—Próxima parada: Madison.

Exhalé con alivio al comprobar que el fin de aquella pesadilla estaba cada vez más cerca. Aunque ese final feliz tan sólo se haría realidad si conseguía deshacerme del ejército de personas espachurradas y malhumoradas que se interponían entre mi cuerpo y la puerta del vagón. Me armé de valor, preparé los codos y comencé a hacerme paso entre los pasajeros, soltando disimulados golpes a los más reticentes a moverse y acompañándolos con una adorable sonrisa y un falso "lo siento". Alcancé las puertas automáticas en el preciso instante en el que el vagón detenía su marcha y logré salir de allí, ayudada por la riada de personas que se bajaban en la misma parada.

Sentí la punzada del frío en cuanto la multitud se disipó. Me arrebujé en mi abrigo, mientras bajaba de la estación elevada, evaluando si había sufrido algún daño físico, pero todo parecía estar en orden. Perfecto. Acababa de sobrevivir a mi primera experiencia en el transporte público desde que era una universitaria. Ahora tan sólo me quedaba enfrentarme al centro de Chicago en hora punta y soportar al malhumorado Edward Cullen. Y todo antes del mediodía. Aquello era lo que yo llamaba una mañana de riesgo.

De camino a la sede de Cullen & Hale, hice una breve parada en una cafetería de aspecto acogedor. Iba sobrada de tiempo, por lo que me permití el capricho de tomarme un buen café cargado antes de tener que presentarme en el despacho de Edward Cullen. Necesitaba todo el valor que pudiera reunir antes de esa cita. Estuve a punto de pedirle a la dependienta que aderezara mi café con un chorrito de cualquier bebida alcohólica, cuanto más fuerte mejor, pero puede que las nueve de la mañana no fuera la hora más adecuada para formular esa clase de peticiones.

De nuevo en la calle, y con el café deliciosamente caliente entre mis manos heladas, una inesperada llamada de Rosalie Hale interrumpió mi pequeño momento de felicidad.

—Rosalie —saludé, con fingida alegría. Eran las nueve de la mañana, por favor. ¿Un respiro sería pedir mucho?—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Podrías empezar por cumplir con lo que te pido.

Sí. Lo de pedir un respiro era, como siempre, pedir demasiado.

—Puede que se me haya escapado algún detalle.

Mentí únicamente para aplacar su malhumor, a pesar de que sabía que aquello era imposible. Era un desastre en mi vida personal, pero en el trabajo me comportaba como una máquina insoportablemente metódica y ordenada. Nada se me escapaba nunca.

—La presencia de Edward Cullen en mi fiesta no es ningún detalle sin importancia —escupió—. Te dije que no podía faltar. ¿Por qué motivo no le has enviado aún la invitación? Comenzaba a pensar que quizás no fueras tan incompetente como había pensado en un principio, pero ya veo que no.

¿De verdad había gente con tanta mala leche acumulada desde primera hora del día? Tenía que ser agotador.

Lo de no invitar a Edward Cullen, cuando Rosalie me lo había ordenado expresamente hacía un par de días, había sido una maniobra totalmente premeditada. En el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de que, si lo dejaba pasar, Rosalie se olvidaría de ello. En fin, su fiesta contaba con casi doscientos invitados, ¿qué importaba uno más o uno menos? Un grave error por mi parte. Tratándose de Edward Cullen, por lo visto importaba mucho.

—Lo siento, Rosalie —me disculpé, con tono monocorde—. Le haré llegar su invitación en cuanto pueda.

—En cuanto puedas, no. Házsela llegar ya —ordenó.

Podría haberle dicho que me encontraba camino a su despacho, pero decidí omitir ese pequeño detalle, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Simplemente la experiencia me había enseñado que Edward Cullen era un tema de conversación demasiado peligroso. Cuanto menos hablara de él, mucho mejor.

En cualquier caso, Rosalie tampoco me dejó opción a réplica y tras ladrar su última orden, colgó el teléfono sin esperar mi respuesta. Devolví el móvil a las profundidades de mi bolso y me llevé el vaso del café a los labios, pero ya se había quedado frío.

—Maldita bruja insatisfecha —mascullé entre dientes.

Culparla de todos mis males se me antojaba una tarea demasiado fácil y placentera. Además, ¿de dónde salía toda aquella rabia mal contenida? Era joven, rica, famosa y guapa. ¿No se supone que aquello era todo a lo que cualquier mujer del siglo XXI debía aspirar? Por lo menos eso rezaba la Cosmopolitan. Pero en el caso de Rosalie Hale, no parecía ser suficiente y yo comenzaba a sospechar que estaba necesitada de un buen polvo. Eso, o su malhumor constante era un fallo genético, en cuyo caso la pobre no tenía cura.

Cualquier consideración sobre el insoportable carácter de Rosalie se desvaneció en cuanto doblé la esquina y vislumbré al fondo de la calle la sede de Cullen & Hale. Vertí mi vaso de café helado en la papelera más cercana y me preparé mentalmente para recorrer de nuevo aquel camino que ya me sabía de memoria. Las grandes puertas de cristal, el vestíbulo abarrotado, los amplios ascensores que todo el mundo alcanzaba cuando sus puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse… todo permanecía igual que hacía cinco meses.

Tampoco había cambiado ni un ápice el silencioso pasillo que conducía al despacho de Edward Cullen, en la última planta. Recorrí los últimos metros con pasos lentos, como si el hecho de caminar despacio fuera a hacer que Edward Cullen se desvaneciera en medio de la nada y desapareciera de mi vida de una vez y para siempre. Nada de eso sucedió. Tal y como recordaba, al final del pasillo me esperaban las dobles puertas de madera que conducían a su despacho. Y…

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Y su adorable secretaria. Y sí, con adorable en realidad quería decir extremadamente odiosa.

La mueca servicial que exhibía Tanya se crispó en cuanto levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador y me reconoció. Por lo visto, la animadversión era mutua. No comprendía el motivo, pues apenas habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras inofensivas, pero había algo en ella que me ponía los nervios de punta. Puede que fuera su perfume dulzón, su cara de asco cada vez que me veía o su exagerada manicura francesa.

O puede que simplemente Tanya fuera detestable sin motivo alguno.

—Vengo a ver a Edward Cullen —anuncié, con la esperanza de que me dejara entrar sin poner ningún impedimento, como venía siendo habitual en ella.

El modo en el que frunció los labios me indicó que no me lo iba a poner fácil.

—Lo siento, pero el señor Cullen está…

—Espera, espera. Creo que esta ya me la sé —la interrumpí—. ¿Reunido, puede ser?

La mueca de asco de Tanya se intensificó al escuchar mi comentario burlón.

—Exactamente. Una reunión muy importante que nadie —dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en su última palabra y lanzándome una mirada que venía a decir algo así como "y mucho menos tú"— puede interrumpir.

—Estupendo —repliqué, sentándome sobre su mesa—. Entonces cuando dentro de una hora Edward Cullen me llamé para preguntarme por qué no he acudido a la cita que habíamos concertado hoy a las nueve y media —dije, mostrándole mi reloj para hacerle saber que, efectivamente, eran las nueve y media—, no me quedará más remedio que disculparme y explicarle que su secretaria no me ha permitido entrar en su despacho. Dime, Tanya, ¿crees que se lo tomará bien?

Tan sólo obtuve un gruñido como toda respuesta. Sonreí complacida en cuanto Tanya se levantó con brusquedad de su silla, tocó un par de veces en las dobles puertas de madera y me indicó que pasara.

—Me alegra ver que hemos llegado a un entendimiento —aseguré al pasar a su lado.

Mi sonrisa de satisfacción murió en mis labios en cuanto Tanya cerró la puerta y no me quedó más remedio que volverme para enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba en el interior del despacho. Le eché un vistazo a mi alrededor para comprobar que todo se encontraba tal y como recordaba. Las grandes estanterías repletas de pesados y gruesos libros recubrían casi por completo dos de las paredes de la amplia estancia y la mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo ahogaba el sonido de mis pasos. A mi izquierda, un reluciente sofá de cuero negro daba la bienvenida a los invitados.

Dejé vagar la mirada y me sorprendí a mí misma al reparar por primera vez en un detalle que se me había escapado. Justo encima del sofá, los ojos de una bella mujer me observaban con curiosidad. No sabía cómo no me había fijado antes en aquel retrato, pero su rostro, los colores tierra y la sonrisa serena de la mujer infundían un halo de calidez en la estancia, como si tratara de contrarrestar la indiferencia que desprendía el dueño de aquel despacho.

—Llegas tarde.

Su voz fría me obligó a apartar la mirada del retrato para fijarla en el centro de la estancia. En la gran mesa de madera caoba que dominaba todo el despacho, en la butaca, también de brillante cuero negro, y en… él.

Me observaba con esa máscara indescifrable firmemente colocada en su rostro. Había entrecerrado ligeramente los ojos, sin apartar su mirada de mí en ningún momento, y el traje que llevaba ese día, gris marengo, le sentaba demasiado bien. Traté de ignorar el nudo en el estómago, esa sensación de desasosiego que sentía cada vez que me encontraba en su presencia, y centré mi atención en los amplios ventanales que, a su espalda, cubrían casi por completo la pared. Desde el último piso del edificio de Cullen & Hale, las vistas eran espléndidas y más allá de los altos rascacielos, podía vislumbrar el azul de las aguas del lago Michigan.

—Tan sólo por un minuto —puntualicé—. Culpa de tu amable secretaria, no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarme pasar. La tienes bien entrenada.

Me deshice de mi abrigo y de mi bolso y, sin esperar su invitación —porque Edward Cullen no era de los que perdían el tiempo con frases educadas—, me senté en una de las butacas colocadas al otro lado del escritorio.

—Tanya sabe cuándo no quiero que me molesten —replicó Edward, lanzándome una mirada severa.

—Teníamos concertada una cita —le recordé—. Por lo visto, tu secretaria lo desconocía.

—Lo sabía. Yo mismo me encargue de avisarle que llegarías hoy, a las nueve y media —me observó y, de repente, su expresión fría se transformó en una sonrisa rápida y desagradable—. No puedes culparme por haberte ganado el odio de mi secretaria.

_Al igual que el de su jefe_, pensé para mis adentros. Apreté los labios con fuerza para no soltar aquellas palabras en voz alta.

—Deberías ser más amable con ella —me aconsejó Edward y no se me escapó la burla que escondía su comentario.

—Y ella debería ser más profesional con las visitas —repliqué inmediatamente.

Más profesional, mucho más atenta y quitarse esa manicura francesa tan horrorosa.

Edward no respondió. Se limitó al contemplarme en el más absoluto de los silencios y, tras unos segundos de análisis, me revolví en la butaca, inquieta. Sabía que esas largas miradas tenían el único objetivo de hacerme sentir incómoda, pero conocer las intenciones de Edward Cullen no hizo desaparecer el nudo desagradable que se apoderó de la boca de mi estómago. Rehuí su mirada, fingiéndome completamente fascinada por la moqueta que cubría el suelo del despacho, pero la maniobra fue en vano. Continuaba sintiendo la presión abrasadora de sus ojos verdes, su respiración pausada y…

Levanté rápidamente la mirada hacia él.

Sí. Y su maldita sonrisa torcida, que me desafiaba desde sus labios.

—Me alegra ver que has cambiado de opinión, Isabella —dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a resultarme insoportable.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, mientras él retomaba su tarea de apuntalarme al suelo con la mirada. Apenas aguanté un par de segundos más antes de explotar.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Edward, recostándose sobre la butaca de cuero, que crujió bajo su peso.

—Como si desde el principio supieras que iba a aceptar tu oferta.

Casi pude adivinar su respuesta antes de que sus labios la pronunciaran.

—Nunca lo dudé —aseguró.

—¿Ah, sí? —repliqué, alzando las cejas en una mueca de falsa sorpresa— ¿Sabías que mi camioneta se iba a estropear en el momento menos oportuno? ¿Sabías que iba a necesitar ese dinero para una emergencia?

Tenía que armar mi defensa urgentemente. Un poco de ironía, unas gotas de agresividad y mi fachada de chica dura. Eran mi única esperanza para salir intacta del despacho de Edward Cullen.

—Sabía que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar escapar una oportunidad como ésta.

—O que estaría lo suficientemente desesperada —opté; aquella explicación se ajustaba más a la realidad—. Y ahora que no me queda más remedio que trabajar para ti, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma insolente, rozando casi lo insoportable, pero no podía evitarlo. Edward Cullen sacaba lo peor de mí y, en su presencia, mostrarme a la defensiva parecía ser mi reacción natural.

—Tan insolente como te recordaba —murmuró Edward.

—Sabías a lo que te exponías —dije, antes de curvar mis labios en una mueca burlona—. Pero sigo siendo la mejor en lo mío— aseguré, recordándole sus palabras con las que había tratado de convencerme para que aceptara su oferta, hacía unos pocos días en mi despacho.

—Entonces deberías empezar a trabajar, en lugar de perder el tiempo con palabrería inútil.

¿Por qué siempre encontraba la manera de quedar por encima y hacerme sentir mal? Una duda existencial más que añadir a mi larga lista de problemas de inexistente solución.

Saqué de mi bolso un bolígrafo y el cuaderno de notas que siempre me acompañaba, y le miré expectante, ignorando el furioso rubor que se había apoderado de mis mejillas por su último comentario.

—Tú mandas —murmuré entre dientes.

Edward Cullen sonrió complacido.

—Esta vez nos tomaremos las cosas con más calma —comenzó Edward—. Tenemos prácticamente un mes para ponerlo todo en marcha, así que quiero que todo esté perfectamente planificado y ejecutado. No dejarás absolutamente nada a la improvisación y no aceptaré ni el más mínimo error, ¿comprendido?

Respondí a su mirada severa con un firme asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Encárgate primero del lugar para celebrar la fiesta.

Asentí de nuevo, anotando esa primera tarea en mi agenda.

—Tengo algunos buenos candidatos —aseguré—. Acaban de abrir un nuevo local en el centro. Es amplio y, por lo visto, todo el mundo en esta ciudad se muere por reservarlo.

—No me interesa —me cortó Edward, agitando la mano; clavó sus ojos sobre los míos antes de añadir algo más—. Quiero el Four Seasons.

Debería haberlo visto venir. En fin, tan sólo un capullo del nivel de Edward Cullen querría contratarme para organizar una nueva fiesta en el Four Seasons, como si quisiera asegurarse de que recordaba lo que había ocurrido en aquel hotel.

—¿El… —carraspeé sonoramente, en busca de mi voz— el Four Seasons?

Edward se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, en silencio, sin apartar sus ojos de mi rostro.

—¿Otra vez? —inquirí, enarcando una ceja para enmascarar mi nerviosismo y hacerlo pasar por desdén.

—No estás aquí para cuestionar mis decisiones, sino para ponerlas en práctica, Isabella —me recordó Edward con dureza—. Pero sí, otra vez —hizo una pequeña pausa y creo que ambos pudimos escuchar con toda claridad cómo mis pulmones tomaban aire, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación—. La última vez, el resultado fue muy… satisfactorio. Creo que me gustaría repetir.

Y ahí estaba. La media sonrisa. Esa mueca que me incitaba desde sus labios. El cabrón arrogante acababa de desaparecer para cederle el puesto al capullo seductor y toda mi calculada defensa, esa farsa de fingirme una mujer fuerte y decidida en presencia de Edward Cullen, estaba a escasos segundos de irse al garete. A mi ropa interior no le daba tanta esperanza de vida. Una sonrisa torcida más, otro comentario con doble sentido, y me faltaría tiempo para encaramarme a su escritorio y sugerirle que podíamos empezar por la repetición ahora mismo, en su despacho.

Tras un breve pero intenso debate entre mi parte racional y mi otra parte dopada de estrógenos, logré mantener mi expresión imperturbable, desterrando al cajón de los imposibles mis fantasías sobre sesiones de sexo en el despacho de Edward Cullen.

—De acuerdo —dije finalmente, manteniendo mi tono de voz más inexpresivo—. El Four Seasons, entonces.

Devolví mi atención a mi libreta de notas, fingiendo garabatear unas cuantas palabras en la hoja. Podría haberle dicho que reservar el Four Seasons en plena Navidad iba a ser una misión suicida. Podría también haberle sugerido que se metiera sus sugerencias por el orificio más pequeño de su cuerpo. Podría incluso haberme levantado y haber huido de allí con el firme propósito de no volver a cruzarme con él nunca más.

Pero entonces recordé mi vieja camioneta averiada y los números rojos de mi cuenta corriente, de modo que no me quedó otra opción más que morderme la lengua y aguardar en silencio el siguiente movimiento de Edward Cullen.

—De momento eso es todo, Isabella.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida por su respuesta. Había acudido a su despacho imaginándome una larga lista de tareas y exigencias que debería cumplir ese mismo día.

—¿Puedo irme ya?

—Todavía no —negó Edward—. Antes tenemos que dejar claras las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo.

Recordé la breve conversación telefónica que habíamos mantenido hacía un par de días, cuando no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su oferta. Sospechaba que no pecaba de desconfiada al pensar que el término "condiciones" no iba a significar nada bueno para mí.

Aún así, me mantuve sentada en la butaca, reflexionando sobre las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—¿Tenemos? —repetí, frunciendo el ceño—. Querrás decir que antes de empezar tienes que recordarme que tú eres el jefe y que yo no soy más que una subordinada que se limita a asentir y decir "sí, amo".

Edward Cullen me observó en silencio desde su gran butaca de cuero y casi pude ver la palabra "insolente" dibujada en su mueca severa. Había apretado los labios con fuerza, hasta formar una fina línea, y todo en su cuerpo, desde su mirada desdeñosa hasta el modo en el que apretaba los puños con fuerza, vociferaba "¡peligro!".

En cualquier caso, aquella mañana me sentía particularmente suicida, por lo que ignoré todas las señales de alarma y aguanté su mirada abrasadora, sin borrar la mueca petulante de mi cara.

—Daba por hecho que ese punto ya estaba lo suficientemente claro —murmuró, sin necesidad de alzar la voz lo más mínimo para hacer valer su autoridad—. Pero ya que lo mencionas, sí, puede que haya algunos puntos que recordar. Primero…

—¿Primero? —le interrumpí; lo dicho, aquella mañana mis instintos suicidas parecían haber tomado el control— ¿Esto qué son, los diez mandamientos de Edward Cullen?

Si las miradas mataran, en aquel momento estaría a dos metros bajo tierra, con una lápida de mármol en la que figuraría un bonito epitafio del tipo "Aquí descansa Isabella Swan, la única estúpida que se atrevió a desafiar a Edward Cullen. Que nadie repita sus errores".

Afortunadamente, la mirada fulminante que me dedicó Edward Cullen no me causó ningún daño físico, pero estaba muy segura de haber oído mi confianza y mi seguridad en mí misma yéndose al garete mientras soportaba el abrasador análisis de sus ojos.

—Primero —repitió, y de nuevo utilizó aquel tono bajo y de falsa calma—, quiero que obedezcas mis órdenes en el acto. Todas. Sabes que no acepto un 'no' por respuesta.

—¿Todas? ¿Incluso las que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza o las que son imposibles de cumplir?

—Incluso esas. Lo que nos lleva a la segunda condición —continuó—. Ninguna de mis órdenes tiene "ni pies ni cabeza" porque, sencillamente, debes limitarte a obedecerlas. No te pido tu opinión ni que valores mis exigencias, únicamente que las cumplas. Así que no tratarás de imponer eso que tú llamas tu criterio profesional por encima de mis gustos personales.

Estaba tocando fibra sensible y, a juzgar por su expresión, lo sabía perfectamente.

—No soy una simple recadera —le recordé por enésima vez, masticando las palabras con rabia.

No lo era. Era una profesional con prestigio. Vale, quizás no demasiado, pero… ¡joder! Ya tenía despacho propio. No era tan grande ni tan ostentoso como el de Edward Cullen, pero seguía siendo un despacho, ese punto de inflexión clave, la frontera entre un mero empleado más y aquel que ha logrado algo de éxito en su carrera. Merecía su respeto. Y mi criterio profesional contaba. Por supuesto que contaba.

—Tienes razón, Isabella —concedió Edward, inclinando levemente la cabeza—. En realidad eres una recadera con una excelente agenda de contactos y ciertas dotes para la organización. Supongo que eso marca la diferencia, ¿no?

Noté un ligero cosquilleo en las palmas de mis manos y, súbitamente, me invadió el impulso de lanzarme a su yugular, rodear su cuello con su corbata de seda y apretar fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta que su rostro adquiriera un delicioso tono morado.

Guardé silencio, apretando los labios con fuerza, y Edward Cullen sonrió de nuevo, visiblemente satisfecho.

—Tercero —prosiguió con su particular lista de condiciones—. Estarás disponible para mí en cualquier momento del día.

Asentí sin replicar. Por lo menos, aquel era un punto que ya había dado por hecho en cuanto decidí aceptar su oferta. La experiencia me había enseñado que Edward Cullen era capaz de llamarme a las tres de la mañana, pidiendo cincuenta camareros más para su fiesta o un nuevo sistema de monitores de seguridad. Ah, sí. Y no era necesario mencionar que esperaba que cumpliera sus exigencias al momento. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién necesita dormir?

—¿Algo más? —pregunté, esperando que esa hubiera sido su última condición.

—Sí, una cosa más —aseguró e hizo una breve pausa antes de lanzar su última exigencia—. Sabrás mantener intacta la línea entre lo profesional y el terreno prohibido de lo personal.

Su media sonrisa seductora volvió a aparecer en sus labios y sentí cómo se me erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Recuerda esto último, Isabella —dijo lentamente, como saboreando sus propias palabras—. Nada de probadores ni de suites de hotel.

Creo que necesité un par de segundos para asimilar la última de sus condiciones. O quizás fueran horas. No podía precisarlo con seguridad, porque la rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo rápidamente y casi pude vislumbrar los puntos rojos de la ira nublando mi visión.

—¿De qué coño vas? —escupí, dejando a un lado cualquier rastro de buena educación.

Él se limitó a alzar las cejas, dejando claro sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta que no iba a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento. Pero, francamente, me importaba una mierda.

—¿Nada de probadores ni de suites de hotel? —repetí y mi voz sonó una octava más aguda a causa de la rabia— ¿Y lo dices tú, que no paras de soltar comentarios malintencionados? ¿De recordarme constantemente con alusiones lo que…?

No quería decirlo en voz alta. No delante de él. Pero en ese momento, al observar su rostro, caí en la cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que buscaba.

—¿El qué, Isabella?

—Lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la suite del Four Seasons —completé, antes de esbozar una breve sonrisa burlona—. Yo ya lo he olvidado por completo, pero tú pareces anclado en el pasado. ¿Tanto te gustó?

Me apunté una pequeña victoria cuando la boca de Edward se crispó en una mueca furiosa. Yo también sabía jugar sucio.

—Tan sólo me aseguro de dejar las cosas claras antes de empezar —masculló Edward, con la voz tensa—. Para no repetir errores.

—Lo único que quieres es humillarme —tercié—. Y no estás dispuesto a perder ni un segundo.

Encaré a Edward con mi expresión más decidida, pero soportar su mirada desafiante y su mueca crispada requería demasiado esfuerzo.

—Devuélveme el cheque, entonces.

¿Devolverle el cheque? ¿Después de haber dado el primer paso y aceptar su oferta? Ni de coña. Ya había hecho la parte más difícil. Ahora sólo me quedaría soportarle y no morir en el intento.

Una sonrisa sibilina se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Edward como respuesta a mi silencio.

—Lo que yo pensaba —murmuró.

Le mataría. Si la vida de mi querida camioneta y esos diez mil dólares no dependieran de él, le mataría. Con mis propias manos. Y probablemente disfrutaría demasiado con ello.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, su muerte era todavía una opción. Sí, cuando tuviera el cheque en mis manos. Mientras tanto, soportaría su malhumor, sus miradas airadas y sus comentarios hirientes con una amable sonrisa en mi cara mientras, en mi interior, maquinaba las formas más lentas y dolorosas para terminar con Edward Cullen.

Puede que incluso tuviera que ahorrar parte de esos diez mil dólares para pagarme un tratamiento psicológico. Pero merecería la pena.

* * *

><p>—¿Edward Cullen?<p>

Gruñí al escuchar por enésima vez aquel nombre maldito que me perseguía allá donde fuera. Últimamente, todas mis conversaciones parecían girar alrededor de aquel capullo.

—¿Edward Cullen? —repitió Eric Yorkie, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente— ¿Trabajas para Edward Cullen?

Le observé en silencio durante un par de segundos, antes de responder. Recién salido de la universidad y extremadamente impresionable, Eric apenas llevaba cuatro meses trabajando para _Revamp Your Party_, por lo que todavía desprendía aquel tufillo a inocencia e ingenuidad propio de los novatos.

—Soy la esclava de Edward Cullen —corregí.

Eric ignoró mi apunte y se volvió hacia Alice y Angela, que observaban la escena con sendas sonrisas divertidas.

—¿Edward Cullen? —repitió Eric por tercera vez alzando el tono de voz; por un segundo, creí que el pobre había entrado en estado de shock. O en un bucle infinito del que nunca podríamos sacarle— Quieres decir… ¿Edward-fóllame-Cullen? ¿Edward-átame-a-la-cama-Cullen? ¿Edward-dame-la-vuelta-y…?

—¡Demasiada información, Eric! —exclamó Alice con voz cantarina, tapándose los oídos con las manos— No hace falta que nos detalles tus fantasías. Mejor guárdatelas para ti —rodeó los hombros de Eric con uno de sus menudos brazos y le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice—. Esa es la clave.

Eric asintió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí con expresión expectante, como aguardando el relato pormenorizado de lo maravilloso que era trabajar a las órdenes de Edward Cullen.

_Pobre ingenuo._

—Créeme, Eric, es una pesadilla —aseguré—. Veinticuatro horas trabajando para él y le odiarías tanto como yo.

—Veinticuatro horas trabajando para él y lo que haría sería inventarme la manera para colarme en su cama —replicó Eric, sin darse por vencido.

A mi espalda, escuché a Angela bufar y a Alice carraspear exageradamente, como queriendo camuflar una risita burlona. Me miró, dedicándome esa sonrisa triunfal que parecía tatuada a fuego en sus labios desde que, cinco días atrás, la llamé para decirle que sí, que me rendía, que aceptaba la oferta de Edward Cullen. El grito que obtuve al otro lado de la línea fue ensordecedor.

—Puede que Bella ya haya encontrado el camino hacia su cam…

—¿No oís eso? —interrumpí a Alice.

No era necesario que toda la oficina se enterara de mi 'incidente' con Edward Cullen. Bastante tenía con mis dos amigas y mi propia conciencia.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Angela, súbitamente malhumorada, como cada vez que el tema de Edward Cullen y aquella noche en la suite del Four Seasons salía a colación; es decir, constantemente.

—Aro —murmuré, señalando hacia el techo—. Gritando que si no movemos el culo de una vez, nos cortará el cuello.

—¿Desde el último piso? —replicó Alice, enarcando una ceja.

—Exactamente. Vamos, llegamos tarde a la reunión —dije, tomando a Alice del codo para arrastrarla en dirección a los ascensores.

Angela y Eric nos siguieron y, a pesar de que mencionar a mi jefe no había sido más que una desesperada táctica de distracción, cuando llegamos a la sala de reuniones del último piso, todos habían tomado asiento ya. Todos, excepto nosotros cuatro. En cuanto entramos, Aro me lanzó una mirada de censura que rehuí hábilmente. Me senté al lado de Alice, en una esquina de la gran mesa, y saludé rápidamente con la cabeza a Cayo y Marco, los socios fundadores de la empresa junto con Aro.

En cuanto tomamos asiento y el murmullo de los saludos cesó, alguien atenuó la iluminación de la sala, la pantalla de proyecciones se encendió y uno de los nuevos talentos de la empresa, un pijo recién salido de Dartmouth, comenzó a dar una charla sumamente aburrida sobre nuevas técnicas de captación de clientes. Traté de enfocar la vista en las imágenes y los datos que arrojaba el proyector, pero los ojos se me cerraban involuntariamente. Había tenido una noche especialmente dura y a Edward Cullen se le había ocurrido la feliz idea de llamarme a la una de la madrugada para exigir un escultor de hielo. Una fiesta en diciembre no es una fiesta sin una escultura de hielo, había dicho. Búscalo, Isabella, y que sea el mejor, había ordenado.

De tenerle enfrente y no a través del teléfono le hubiera metido mi puño en su boca de buena gana. O quizás mi lengua, quién sabe. Edward Cullen alteraba mis procesos mentales.

Me encogí disimuladamente en mi butaca mientras aquel tipo que parecía capaz de soltar cincuenta palabras por segundo no paraba de hablar. Un agradable calorcillo se extendió desde las puntas de mis pies por todo el cuerpo y mi mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos incoherentes, sumergiéndome en ese dulce estado en el que no sabes si estás dormida o a punto de caer en el lado oscuro.

—Isabella.

Sentí el codo de Alice incrustarse dolorosamente en mis costillas. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me reincorporé en la butaca para encontrarme con todas las miradas clavadas sobre mí. La pantalla de proyecciones había desaparecido y la luz había vuelto a la sala en toda su potencia. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Aro me observaba atentamente.

—¿Sí, Aro? —hablé, utilizando el tono más servicial que pude encontrar en mi repertorio.

—¿Una noche dura? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas en un gesto elocuente.

—Hmm… sí —traté de disculparme; ¿de verdad acababa de quedarme dormida en una reunión?—. Edward Cullen es exigente.

No me di cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquello hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—¡Quiero decir! —exclamé rápidamente, tratando de enmendar mi error, mientras me pareció escuchar unas cuantas risas mal disimuladas— Es un _cliente_ exigente. Anoche me llamó a la una de la madrugada para ordenarme que buscara al mejor escultor de hielo de toda la ciudad y…

Cerré la boca y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. Tratar de arreglar aquella metedura de pata antológica era una pérdida de tiempo, así que… sí, que se rieran de mí. De estar en su lugar, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

—Hablando de Edward Cullen —continuó Aro, como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Creo que necesitas un par de ayudantes, Isabella.

—Oh… no —negué rápidamente—. Puedo con todo, sin problema.

No sé porqué rechacé su sugerencia, seis manos eran siempre mejor que dos, sobre todo cuando de enfrentarse a Edward Cullen se trataba. Quizás fue el orgullo profesional y el querer concluir ese trabajo titánico yo sola.

O quizás fuera un repentino ataque de solidaridad. En fin, el mundo no tenía porqué soportar a Edward Cullen. Era suficiente con que lo hiciera yo.

En cualquier caso, Aro no tuvo en cuenta mi opinión.

—Es el mayor evento que nos traemos entre manos en este momento. Seguirás al frente de todo, tan sólo quiero asegurarme de que cuentas con el apoyo necesario —dijo mi jefe—. ¿Alice? ¿Estás muy ocupada?

Alice exhibió una gran y brillante sonrisa al tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Libre como una paloma.

—Perfecto. Adjudicada, entonces. Y… —Aro paseó la mirada por la sala de reuniones, antes de clavar sus ojos en mí—. ¿Qué te parece Stanley?

—¿Jessica? —repetí, alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa; no me esperaba esa elección— ¿Jessica, mi secretaria?

—Está en período de prueba, su puesto como secretaria es algo temporal. Puede que ésta sea una buena oportunidad para que empiece a coger algo de experiencia.

—Hmm… —murmuré, sin atreverme a formular en voz alta mis pensamientos.

Jessica, en condiciones normales, era un absoluto desastre, desorganizada y con la cabeza en las nubes constantemente. Pero Jessica, bajo la presión de trabajar para Edward Cullen, podría significar la hecatombe mundial.

O mi muerte a manos de un Edward Cullen extremadamente furioso porque su maldita fiesta no había salido como él esperaba.

—Stanley, entonces —concluyó Aro, interpretando mi silencio como aquiescencia.

Con un seco movimiento de cabeza, mi jefe indicó que la reunión había terminado. Me levanté rápidamente de la butaca y seguí a Alice, Angela y Eric en dirección a la puerta de la sala, pero la voz de Aro me lo impidió.

—¿Cómo va el asunto de Rosalie Hale?

—Bien —aseguré, volviéndome hacia él.

_Tan bien que me muero de ganas por arrancarle la piel a tiras._

Arrugué la frente, confusa por ese último pensamiento. ¿De dónde salía tanta agresividad? Era Edward Cullen, resolví, sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Sí, Edward Cullen tenía la culpa de todos mis males. También era el responsable de que últimamente me encontrara extremadamente irascible e irritada. Un motivo más para alejarme de él.

Una lástima que sus diez mil dólares solucionaran muchos más problemas que la larga lista de razones por las que trabajar para Edward Cullen era un riesgo para mi salud mental.

—Eso espero —dijo Aro, devolviéndome a la realidad—. La señorita Hale es una cliente muy importante y su familia…

—Trabajo para Edward Cullen —le corté—. Tengo un máster en clientes importantes, exigentes y difíciles de soportar.

Por un momento, me pareció adivinar la sombra de una sonrisa divertida en los labios de Aro, pero era imposible. Mi jefe no sabía sonreír. Su ADN no contemplaba esa posibilidad. Me despidió con una última mirada de advertencia y un movimiento seco de cabeza.

Me escabullí rápidamente de la sala de reuniones y alcancé a Alice, Angela y Eric antes de que entraran en el ascensor.

—Bienvenida al equipo —le dije a Alice, cargando de ironía mis palabras.

Tras tanto insistir para que aceptara la oferta, Alice se iba a encontrar en la absurda situación de tener que trabajar ella también para Edward Cullen.

—No puede ser tan malo —replicó, sin mostrarse intimidada.

—Edward Cullen, el gilipollas arrogante, como jefe. Yo, la histérica, como coordinadora. Y…

—Y Jessica, la obsesionada por Edward Cullen, como ayudante —completó Eric por mí.

—¿Más obsesionada que tú, quieres decir? —dijo Alice, retándole con una sonrisa burlona—. Haríais buena pareja.

—Si me fueran las tías, puede —Eric miró al vacío durante unos segundos, como contemplando la posibilidad, antes de fruncir los labios en una mueca de desagrado—. No, ni siquiera en ese caso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al tiempo que Angela hablaba.

—¿Jessica? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Está obsesionada por Edward Cullen?

Alice y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo. Si Angela frecuentara más mi despacho, se habría dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Tiene su mesa empapelada con fotos de Edward Cullen y de Jasper Hale —informó Eric.

—¿Jasper Hale también? —pregunté; aquello se me había escapado.

Eric asintió y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo evidente.

—¡Oh! ¿Es el hermano de Rosalie, entonces?

—¿Cuántos Hale dignos de mención y forrados de dinero crees que hay en Chicago? —dijo Angela.

A mi lado, Alice bufó. Me volví hacia ella, en el pasillo vacío de la tercera planta, camino a mi despacho. Su rostro se había crispado en una mueca malhumorada, bastante inusual en ella.

—Sí, es el hermano de tu modelo de piernas interminables —confirmó—. Y un idiota mimado con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa por su actitud. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué venía aquello, pero Angela se me adelantó.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces tú a Jasper Hale?

—Yo no…

Una voz interrumpió la respuesta de Alice.

—¿Señorita Swan?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un desconocido de sonrisa amable y expresión relajada. No le conocía, pero su cabello rubio y los rasgos de su rostro, sospechosamente parecidos a los de Rosalie Hale, parecían ser una pista suficientemente reveladora de su identidad.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco van apareciendo todos los personajes. ¿Qué os han parecido las condiciones de Edward? Es odioso, lo sé. Pero también es parte de su encanto XD<p>

Hablando de Edward, me habéis preguntado en vuestros reviews si habrá EPOV. De momento no, la historia será narrada toda desde el punto de vista de Bella, aunque es posible que haga algún extra narrado por Edward, como hice en _Cinco razones para no enamorarse_.

En el próximo capítulo más sobre la visita de Jasper. Lo llevo ya bastante adelantado y de momento sólo puedo decir que va a ser... interesante ;)

Cuelgo siempre un adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios). ¡Ah! y me he hecho cuenta en Facebook, soy Bars Nueve (nombre original donde los haya XD), así que si queréis seguirme/leerme/aguantarme, ya sabéis donde estoy ;)

Tengo muchas ganas de saber qué os ha parecido el capi. ¡Nos leemos!

Bars


	4. La cláusula

¡Hola! Esta vez seré muy breve: es muy probable que este capítulo despierte vuestros más oscuros instintos homicidas. Así que recordad… si matáis a la autora, nunca sabréis lo que viene a continuación.

¡Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Sois las mejores ;)

Y gracias también a mi fantabulosa beta Titania por revisar el capi.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 4. LA CLÁUSULA<span>

—¿Señorita Swan?

El desconocido volvió a hablar, sin que su sonrisa amable hubiera flaqueado ni un ápice.

—Sí, soy yo —respondí, arrugando la frente, ligeramente confusa—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy Jasper Hale —se presentó, confirmando mis sospechas. Me ofreció la mano para que se la estrechara en un apretón firme—. Compañero de Edward Cullen en Cullen & Hale.

—Y el niño de papá, hijo de uno de los socios fundadores del despacho.

Alice había murmurado aquellas palabras desdeñosas entre dientes, pero en el pasillo vacío de la tercera planta todos pudimos captarlas a la perfección. Jasper Hale incluido. Me volví hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada de censura.

—Sí, creo que eso también —rió Jasper Hale; continuaba sonriendo y no parecía en absoluto ofendido, aunque tampoco miró a Alice directamente—. Traigo su contrato para ultimar algunos detalles y firmarlos y… eh… ¿puedo tutearla?

—¿Crees que aparenta la edad de tu madre? —replicó Alice, ganándose una nueva mirada asesina por mi parte. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Sí, por favor, Jasper —pedí, ignorando a Alice.

Jasper sonrió, antes de sacar unos cuantos papeles de su maletín y me los tendió.

—¿Crees que podríamos discutir el contrato en un lugar más tranquilo? —preguntó Jasper, mirando a su alrededor.

Sí, quizás el pasillo de la tercera planta no era el lugar más adecuado. En cualquier caso, no tuve tiempo para acceder a su petición; Alice se me adelantó, alargando la mano y tomando con brusquedad los papeles que Jasper me ofrecía.

—Aquí estamos bien —resolvió Alice, de forma cortante.

Por un momento, Jasper pareció descolocado al cruzar miradas con Alice, que le observaba con una furia totalmente impropia de ella. Arrugué la frente e intercambié una mirada confusa con Angela; a aquellas alturas de la conversación, Eric ya nos había abandonado. Quizás se había olido la masacre que estaba a punto de desencadenarse en aquel inocente pasillo. Chico inteligente.

—Quizás sería más apropiado que Isabella y yo discutiéramos esto en privado —dijo Jasper con suavidad, sin que su sonrisa amable desapareciera de sus labios en ningún momento—. Al fin y al cabo, es su contrato.

—También me incumbe a mí —replicó Alice—. Soy su ayudante y…

—Alice… —intercedió Angela de forma pacificadora, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

Pero Alice no parecía estar muy por la labor de atender a razones. Se sacudió del agarre de Angela y continuó atacando a Jasper con su mirada y sus palabras.

—Soy su ayudante y su mejor amiga, así que es mi deber asegurarme de que nadie la engaña.

—Nos disculpas un segundo, ¿Jasper? —intervine, antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

No esperé por su respuesta. Tomé a Alice del brazo con mucha más fuerza de la que había utilizado Angela y me la llevé casi a rastras hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Angela nos siguió.

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? —demandé en susurros indignados, señalando disimuladamente hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde Jasper aguardaba.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pero no parecía dispuesta a dar una explicación razonable a su actitud. Probablemente porque ni siquiera ella la tenía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —presioné, esforzándome por mantener controlado mi tono de voz; con una histérica teníamos más que suficiente.

—Nada —contestó ella, de forma huraña.

—¿Nada? —repetí, alzando las cejas—. Acabas de mutar en una loca desquiciada. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Alice?

—Nada.

—Alice —forcé, aunque sabía que estaba a punto de colmar su paciencia.

—Na-da.

Tomé aire profundamente mientras mentalmente contaba hasta diez. Alice continuaba ahí, de pie enfrente de mí, y con los brazos cruzados con fuerza a la altura de su pecho. Esa expresión petulante crispaba los rasgos de su rostro y, por más que busqué, no encontré ni el menor signo de arrepentimiento en su mueca.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —insistí de nuevo, en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿La palabra nada, repetida tres veces, no te sugiere algo? —saltó, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

—Sí —repliqué rápidamente, volviendo a retomar los cuchicheos indignados—. Que algo ha pasado y que no me lo quieres contar.

—Perfecto, Bella. Veo que lo captas.

Sin añadir nada más, Alice se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras de emergencia. Angela me dirigió una nueva mirada confusa, antes de seguirla ella también.

Me quedé clavada en el pasillo, observando fijamente el punto por el que ambas se habían desvanecido. ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Alice era educada. Alice era adorable, esbozaba sonrisas amables a diestro y siniestro y nunca, jamás, en ninguna circunstancia, mostraba su temperamento. Al menos no delante de un cliente, muchos menos delante de un desconocido como Jasper Hale.

Pero en aquel pasillo, Alice acababa de mutar en una versión horrorosa de mí misma y parecía tan dispuesta a lanzarse a la yugular de Jasper Hale como yo me sentía en presencia de Edward Cullen.

Arrugué ligeramente la frente, sumida en mis pensamientos caóticos, antes de caer en la cuenta de que el propio Jasper Hale, ese al que Alice parecía querer arrancar sus ojos, continuaba esperando por mí.

Tomé aire disimuladamente, borré mi expresión de absoluto estupor sustituyéndola por una mueca amable y me encaminé de nuevo hacia él.

—Te pido disculpas, Jasper —dije, en cuanto alcancé el otro lado del pasillo—. Si tuviera una explicación razonable para lo que acaba de ocurrir te la daría, pero…

Dejé la frase en suspenso.

—No te preocupes, Isabella —aseguró con una gran sonrisa que parecía sincera—. No me siento ofendido, en absoluto.

_Deberías_, murmuré para mis adentros, mientras le señalaba con la mano el camino hacia mi despacho. Le observé por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que caminábamos en silencio, recorriendo el pasillo solitario. Puede que le recordara vagamente, quizás de aparecer en alguna que otra foto en los periódicos, acompañando a Edward Cullen. Pero aunque él también llevaba zapatos impecables y brillantes y un traje que parecía costar más que todo mi armario al completo, su apariencia no podía distar más de la de Edward. Lucía una sonrisa sincera que combinaba a la perfección con su mirada amable y se movía con gracia.

Escudriñé su rostro de nuevo en cuanto llegamos a mi despacho y él tomó asiento enfrente de mí, al otro lado del pequeño escritorio. Su parecido físico con Rosalie era indudable, pero esperaba que las similitudes no pasaran de ahí. No podría soportar otro controlador exigente más a mi alrededor. Con Rosalie y Edward tenía más que suficiente.

—Edward me dijo que me haría llegar el contrato. Pensaba que discutiría las cláusulas con él en persona —dije.

Me esforcé por no sonar grosera, no quería que Jasper Hale pensara que su visita me resultaba molesta. Más bien era todo lo contrario. En realidad, su presencia era como un soplo de aire fresco y el cambio de las miradas airadas y los comentarios crueles a las sonrisas amables y las frases educadas era más que bienvenido.

Jasper rió entre dientes mientras sacaba de nuevo los papeles del contrato y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Y hacer él el trabajo sucio? Ni en broma. Además, entre tú y yo —añadió, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa en un gesto conspirador—, Edward no tiene ni idea de contratos, por eso he tenido que encargarme yo de redactarlo. Aunque jamás admitiré haber dicho esto en voz alta —advirtió, guiñándome un ojo.

Una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en mis labios. Definitivamente Rosalie se había quedado con todos los genes malos de los Hale.

—¿Qué clase de abogado no tiene ni idea de contratos? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—El que prefiere ordenar y que otros hagan —rió Jasper.

Hmm, sí. Ordenar y que otros trabajen para ti. ¿De qué me sonaba eso?

—Tan sólo bromeaba —aclaró Jasper rápidamente, al observar mi expresión crispada—. Edward es un gran abogado, su ego está más que justificado. Pero redactar contratos no es lo suyo.

—¿A qué se dedica exactamente?

La pregunta se escapó de mis labios de forma involuntaria, a pesar de que la respuesta no me importara lo más mínimo. No estaba interesada en conocer más detalles sobre la vida de Edward Cullen, me bastaba con tener que soportar casi a diario sus pésimos modales. Con su fría superficie tenía más que suficiente; lo de profundizar en su complicada mente se lo dejaba a otros.

—A las cosas importantes. Asesora en compraventas de grandes empresas —mi mueca de confusión debió de ser suficientemente elocuente, ya que Jasper se apresuró a aclarar sus palabras—. Ya sabes, analiza las ofertas, aprieta las tuercas hasta que los vendedores bajan el precio a cantidades irrisorias y, cuando caen en su trampa, firma el contrato.

Me lo podía imaginar. Sí, podía visualizarlo perfectamente en mi mente, en plena reunión de negocios, sentado en una cómoda butaca de cuero e intimidando a sus adversarios con sus miradas penetrantes, sus sonrisas crueles y sus comentarios cortantes, como un auténtico depredador.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi espalda. La visión era tremendamente… sexy.

_No sigas por ese camino, Bella._

—¿Te parece si empezamos? —preguntó Jasper, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Asentí rápidamente, tratando limpiar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento sobre idiotas arrogantes y demasiado atractivos.

—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre leyes? —quiso saber, esbozando una sonrisa curiosa.

—Ni la más remota.

Jasper volvió a reír sin disimulo, pero no me sentí molesta. Había algo extraño en él que me hacía sentir inusualmente relajada en su presencia, a pesar de que acabara de conocerle.

—Estupendo —aseguró—. Esto va a ser divertido, entonces.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, mi mente había alcanzado ya la irrefutable conclusión de que repasar contratos no era divertido. En absoluto. Más bien se trataba de una tarea tediosa, insoportable y que incitaba al suicidio. Esperaba que a Jasper le pagaran bien, porque no podía imaginarme haciendo aquello todos los días para el resto de mi vida.

Mi boca se abrió en un bostezo involuntario cuando pasamos a la siguiente cláusula. Jasper se entretuvo un par de minutos explicándome en verdadero significado que se escondía tras las enrevesadas palabras impresas en el papel. Alzó la mirada hacia mí, buscando mi conformidad, por lo que de nuevo volví a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba de acuerdo. Con esa cláusula y con las treinta anteriores. Más allá de las condiciones que Edward Cullen había impuesto, el contenido del contrato era más que aceptable, sobre todo en lo referente a los diez mil dólares de retribución. Aunque en el fondo sabía que todos aquellos buenos propósitos quedarían en papel mojado en cuanto tuviera que enfrentarme de nuevo a Edward Cullen. A él, a su carácter insoportable y a sus constantes exigencias a deshora.

Estaba a punto de suplicarle a Jasper una pequeña pausa cuando mis ojos se toparon con la última cláusula del contrato. La releí un par de veces, incapaz de creer lo que veían mis ojos. No podía ser cierto.

_No podía ser cierto._

Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacia Jasper, lanzando al aire una pregunta muda.

Oh, sí. Era cierto. Su expresión de culpabilidad confirmaba que era jodidamente cierto.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté en un susurro crispado por la rabia que había comenzado a apoderarse de mí.

Jasper me lanzó una mirada cautelosa antes de responder.

—La cláusula de confidencialidad.

—¿La has redactado tú?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había formulado aquella pregunta. Conocía la respuesta de antemano.

_Cuenta hasta diez, Bella._

—Esa en concreto no —reveló Jasper, confirmando mis sospechas.

_Uno. Dos. Siento impulsos homicidas._

—¿Fue idea de Edward, entonces? —proseguí con el interrogatorio, esforzándome para mantener mi voz controlada; Jasper no tenía porqué enfrentarse a mi lado histérico.

_Tres. Cuatro. Dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza…_

—Más bien una exigencia —fue la críptica respuesta de Jasper.

Asentí con la cabeza en un movimiento brusco.

_Cinco. Seis. Mañana vamos a salir en las noticias._

—Jasper —entoné y lo de mantener la voz controlada se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea imposible—, ¿sabes si Edward está ahora mismo en su despacho?

—Creo que sí. Tenía programada una reunión esta mañana, pero a estas horas ya habrá terminado.

_Siete. Ocho. ¿Tengo algún objeto punzante a mano?_

—¿Y conoces el camino hasta la puerta?

Jasper asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

_Nueve. Diez. No importa, con las manos es suficiente._

—Estupendo —aseguré, mientras me levantaba y recogía mi bolso y mi abrigo—, porque yo me voy ahora mismo a matar a tu amigo. Un placer haberte conocido, Jasper.

* * *

><p>—¡No puede entrar ahí! ¡El señor Cullen está reunido por videoconferencia!<p>

Oh, por favor. Qué chica más poco imaginativa. ¿No era capaz de inventarse una excusa nueva para tratar de impedirme que irrumpiera en el despacho de Edward Cullen? La primera vez que trató de detenerme con el argumento de la reunión por videoconferencia, casi me lo trago. Pero tras escuchar la misma excusa en quince ocasiones diferentes, ni siquiera yo era tan ingenua como para creérmelo.

Detuve en seco mis pasos furiosos, únicamente para girarme hacia Tanya y dedicarle mi sonrisa más azucarada.

—No te preocupes, Tanya —hablé, y tan sólo mi mueca sonriente igualaba la falsedad que desprendía mi voz—. Sólo voy a entrar ahí y estrangularle con mis propias manos. ¿Qué te parece?

El rostro de Tanya se contorsionó en una mueca de horror. Me reí entre dientes, sumándole unos puntos más a mi apariencia de loca desquiciada y, sin esperar la respuesta de Tanya, me giré de nuevo y continué caminando hacia las dobles puertas de madera maciza que conducían al despacho de Edward Cullen. Ni siquiera llamé porque, en fin, iba a matarle, ¿qué importaban los buenos modales en un momento como aquel?

En cuanto empujé las puertas y me hice paso, comencé a vomitar palabras sin descansar ni siquiera para tomar aire.

—¡Tú! Sabía que eras un arrogante insoportable y que nada ni nadie merece tu respeto, pero esto supera incluso la peor de tus maniobras. ¿Quién te crees que eres para humillarme así? ¡Maldito idiota! Puedes quedarte tus diez mil dólares. Haz lo que quieras con ellos. Como si te los metes por el c…

Cerré la boca inmediatamente en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con la persona que aguardaba en el interior del despacho. Había esperado un par de fríos ojos verdes, taladrándome sin piedad desde la gran butaca de cuero negro. Pero, en su lugar, me encontré con un desconocido de proporciones considerables, brazos del grosor de un par de columnas griegas y una mueca confusa.

—No eres Edward —musité, tras un par de segundos de silencio.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios del desconocido, que me observaba con genuina curiosidad.

—No soy Edward —confirmó, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Afortunadamente.

Le observé en silencio, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. En fin, acababa de irrumpir en aquel despacho, gritando improperios como si hubiera perdido el sentido común. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarle que me llevara hasta el manicomio más cercano sin oponer resistencia?

—Me presentaría, pero temo que comiences a insultarme a gritos —dijo, y su sonrisa socarrona indicaba que estaba bromeando.

—Si no eres Edward Cullen puedes estar tranquilo.

—No soy Edward, pero soy Cullen también. ¿Eso me hace blanco de tu ira? —su sonrisa se transformó en una sonora carcajada. Me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara—. Emmett Cullen, el hermano de Edward. ¿Y tú eres…? Aparte de una loca desquiciada, quiero decir.

Le observé con los ojos entornados, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano. No sabía que Edward tuviera un hermano. En realidad, no sabía nada de Edward Cullen. Excepto que su afición favorita parecía ser hacerme la vida imposible.

—Isabella Swan —me presenté.

—Isabella, ¿eh? —repitió, antes de reír entre dientes— ¿Eres otra de las esclavas de mi hermanito?

Apreté los labios, tratando de esconder una sonrisa, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ni yo misma lo hubiera definido mejor.

—Me encargo de organizar su fiesta de Nochevieja.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Emmett y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa pícara—. Qué grandes momentos nos han dado esas fiestas. Me acuerdo de la del año pasado. Conocí a una modelo, de esas que revolotean siempre alrededor de Edward; era pelirroja, despampanante y con un par de buenas…

—¿Razones para invitarla a cenar?

Emmett y yo nos volvimos a un mismo tiempo hacia la puerta del despacho, desde donde Edward Cullen no observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Fijé mi mirada con determinación en sus ojos, obligándome a no deslizarla hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Prefería no deleitarme con lo bien que le quedaba el traje ese día y… hmm… esos pantalones tenían toda la pinta de poder desabrocharse con demasiada facilidad.

_Vista al frente, Bella._

—Hermanito —saludó Emmett, regalándole una mueca socarrona.

—Emmett —respondió Edward con frialdad, al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia su gran butaca de cuero; sólo cuando tomó asiento, se dignó a lanzarme una mirada de soslayo—. Isabella.

—Necesito que revises las condiciones que me ofrecen los Bears —pidió Emmett, dejándose caer sobre el sofá situado en la esquina—. Quieren que firme por tres temporadas más, pero…

—¿Los Bears? —interrumpí, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Eres jugador de los Chicago Bears?

Emmett me observó confuso.

—Nena, soy la estrella de los Bears. ¿En qué mundo vives?

—En uno en el que los jugadores de fútbol no son semidioses —zanjó Edward de forma cortante—. Dile a Jasper que se encargue de eso. Estoy demasiado ocupado.

—¿Para qué quiero un hermano abogado si no está dispuesto a echarme una mano con mi contrato? —insistió Emmett; a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, totalmente relajada, no parecía en absoluto intimidado por la frialdad de su hermano.

—Pídeselo a Jasper —repitió Edward, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica—. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, Isabella y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.

Emmett refunfuñó unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles entre dientes pero, aún así, se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Apriétale bien las tuercas y sácale de quicio. El mundo y yo te lo agradeceremos —susurró en mi oído al pasar por mi lado.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar sus palabras. Me sorprendió la familiaridad de su trato, pero no me sentí incómoda por ello. Hacía escasos segundos que le conocía y probablemente estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, pero Emmett me caía bien. Por lo visto, en el caso de los Cullen, al igual que ocurría con los Hale, uno de los dos hermanos se había llevado todos los genes buenos de la familia.

La mueca sonriente desapareció de mis labios en cuanto me di la vuelta para encarar de nuevo a Edward Cullen.

—Creía que lo de los malos modales era un trato que reservabas únicamente para los desconocidos —dije, con un aire de falsa indiferencia—, pero ya veo que tu familia también está de suerte.

—El trato que tenga con mi familia no es de tu incumbencia —replicó Edward con brusquedad—. ¿A qué has venido?

_A matarte con mis propias manos._

Revolví entre mi bolso durante unos segundos, en busca del contrato.

—A que me expliques qué demonios es esto —exigí con la voz crispada por la tensión, al tiempo que dejaba caer el taco de papeles sobre su mesa.

Edward le echó un rápido vistazo antes de contestar.

—Tu contrato.

—¿Y esto? —inquirí de nuevo, señalando con el dedo en el papel las palabras que me habían llevado hasta allí en un arrebato de furia.

—Una cláusula de tu contrato —respondió Edward, con voz calculadamente firme e impersonal.

—"La señorita Isabella Marie Swan se compromete a respetar el deber de confidencialidad, así como a no revelar ningún detalle, sea éste de tipo profesional, personal y/o sexual, de su relación con el señor Edward Anthony Cullen" —releí en voz alta; sentía los músculos de la cara tensos y mis manos se aferraron con más fuerza al papel conforme repetía aquellas palabras—. Una cláusula de mi contrato, ¿eh?

Me incorporé y deslicé los papeles hacia él.

—Más bien diría que es otro de tus intentos por humillarme.

Le observé, cómodamente recostado sobre su gran butaca de cuero negro, contemplándome con esa maldita expresión arrogante que parecía tatuada a fuego en su rostro. Hasta ese momento había logrado mantener mi temperamento bajo control, pero aquella visión fue demasiado. Entonces sentí la ira burbujear furiosamente en mi interior y estallé. De una vez por todas, estallé.

—¿De qué coño vas? —exclamé, cruzando los brazos a la altura de mi pecho en un intento por ignorar las ganas que tenía de ceñir mis manos con fuerza en torno a su cuello— ¿Y quién te crees que soy yo? ¿Una cazafortunas que sólo busca echar un polvo para luego contárselo a todo el país desde una revista de cotilleos?

Sus ojos brillaron con cólera, pero mantuvo su postura inmóvil y su expresión impertérrita cuando abrió la boca para responder.

—Lamento tu ignorancia, Isabella, pero deberías saber que las cláusulas de confidencialidad son muy habituales en cualquier tipo de contratos.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté, alzando las cejas con falsa incredulidad— ¿Les pides a todos tus clientes que no revelen detalles sexuales sobre tu relación con ellos? ¿Tu secretaria también tiene ese tipo de cláusula en su contrato? ¿O quizás les haces firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad a todas las tías que te foll…?

—Vigila tus palabras, Isabella.

Su voz resonó como el chasquido de un látigo en el silencio del despacho. Se levantó de su gran butaca y pude captar la irritación que irradiaban sus ojos y sus movimientos. Había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero a través de la tela pude ver sus puños fuertemente apretados.

Sonreí complacida al comprobar que había logrado sacar a Edward Cullen de su zona segura, enfureciéndolo. Pero la mueca se quedó congelada en mis labios en cuando él rodeó su enorme escritorio con pasos lentos pero seguros, únicamente para colocarse delante de mí. Demasiado cerca. _Demasiado cerca_.

—Deberías cuidar esa boca —murmuró, y su tono grave y autoritario se coló por debajo de mi piel, erizándola—. Y deberías dejar de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Desde aquella distancia, podía captar a la perfección su perfume. Cerré los ojos brevemente, esforzándome por mantener controlado el ritmo de mi respiración. La atmósfera entre los dos se había transformado en apenas un par de segundos y no sabía qué giro inesperado iba a tomar todo aquello.

—¿Te molesta enfrentarte a la verdad? —presioné, en un susurro apenas audible — ¿Te molesta que te llamen por lo que eres?

—¿Qué soy exactamente?

Probablemente no debería decir en voz alta todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de Edward Cullen dependía mi sueldo. Pero, en fin, él había preguntado, ¿no?

—Un déspota arrogante. Un tipo autoritario sin la menor consideración con los que le rodean. Alguien que se cree que todo y todos están aquí para complacerle. Alguien capaz de seducir a su subordinada para llevársela a la cama.

Aquello último no era cierto. Al menos no del todo. Puede que yo hubiera estado receptiva, ansiosa incluso, por irme a la cama con él. Y puede que en aquel preciso instante estuviera dispuesta a repetir la experiencia.

Pero Edward Cullen no tenía porqué saberlo.

Sentí su risa sobre mi cuello y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que Edward había borrado la mínima distancia que nos separaba hasta ese momento. Sus labios se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de mi piel y su pecho rozaba el mío cada vez que tomaba aire.

—Creo que acabamos de llegar a la raíz del problema —susurró en mi oído, y su aliento acarició la piel sensible de mi cuello—. ¿Quieres una repetición de aquella noche? —su nariz trazó una línea invisible desde mi clavícula hasta mi mandíbula— ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Isabella?

Le hubiera contestado con una réplica mordaz. De verdad, tenía toda la intención de hacerlo. Quizás también de empujarle para obligarle a separarse de mí. Pero entonces la punta de su lengua acarició el lóbulo de mi oreja, justo antes de que sus dientes lo atraparan, y de repente me sentí incapaz de recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Puede que Edward Cullen fuera capaz de leer mi mente. O puede que simplemente fuera un capullo con demasiada experiencia, porque acababa de encontrar uno de mis puntos sensibles y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse para ello.

—¿Qué hay de las condiciones? —conseguí murmurar; mi respiración agitada complicaba seriamente aquello de hablar con serenidad.

—Esto no es un probador ni una suite de hotel —fue su única respuesta.

Apreté los labios con fuerza para reprimir un gemido. Su boca, recorriendo el camino inverso que había trazado antes, se deslizaba ahora por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, saboreando y besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso. Me sentía ligeramente mareada —y quizás tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que había olvidado cómo se respiraba—, por lo que tuve que aferrarme con fuerza a la mesa.

—Cuidado, Isabella —murmuró; sus labios estaban de nuevo susurrando palabras en mi oído y colocó sus manos sobre mis caderas—. No queremos que te derritas aquí mismo.

_Maldito capullo arrogante de boca y manos demasiado expertas_.

—Ya te gustaría —alcancé a decir, mientras sus labios seguían recorriendo mi cuello.

Su risa, profunda y ronca, reverberó contra mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda cuando sentí su aliento, seguido de sus labios, sobre mi garganta. Apreté los dedos con fuerza, obligándome a mí misma a resistir el impulso de enterrarlos en su pelo.

—Te detesto —conseguí decir, con la respiración entrecortada, mordiéndome el labio para sofocar un nuevo gemido.

Sus labios se habían deslizado por mi garganta, dejando un rastro húmedo y mi piel erizada, hasta mi barbilla, y se encontraban ya peligrosamente cerca de mi boca. Acarició mis caderas una vez más, antes de aferrar mi cintura y colocarme sobre el gran escritorio, sin que yo fuera capaz de encontrar en mí la voluntad necesaria para oponerme.

—Dime algo que no sepa —murmuró Edward, depositando suaves besos sobre mis mejillas y en la comisura de mi boca—. O mejor aún, déjame recordar cómo se hacía esto.

Debería haber anticipado lo que venía a continuación, pero Edward me tomó por sorpresa. En cuanto sentí sus labios sobre mi boca, su aliento cálido y su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior, cualquier resquicio de sentido común que a esas alturas pudiera quedar en mí, me abandonó. Abrí mi boca, aunque sabía de antemano quién iba a llevar el control de los movimientos. Dejé que dominara el beso, que se inclinara sobre mí, con una mano aferrando firmemente mis caderas y la otra en mi espalda. Yo me conformé con rodear su cuello con mis brazos y, por fin, ceder a mis impulsos y enterrar mis dedos entre su pelo.

Sus movimientos se habían tornado bruscos y demandantes, tal y como los recordaba. Ya no quedaba rastro de los besos húmedos, de las palabras susurradas a media voz, ni de las caricias ligeras. Ahora era sólo Edward Cullen, en toda su gloria, y mis sentidos no parecían ser capaces de captar nada más que no fuera él. Le sentía en todas partes. Entre mis dedos, enterrados todavía en su cabello, en mi boca y en mi piel. Y aún así, no era suficiente. Separé las piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas, porque le necesitaba más cerca, pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

Edward rompió el beso, con la respiración agitada, pero sus labios se deslizaron inmediatamente hacia mi cuello y creo que incluso escuché como murmuraba un "joder" entrecortado.

—No puedes… no puedes hacer esto —jadeé.

Oh, joder. ¿Alguien podía desconectar mi conciencia de una vez? No la necesitaba para nada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward, atrapando mis labios de nuevo entre los suyos en un beso breve pero intenso.

—Porque… porque… —farfullé, en busca de una respuesta— eres mi jefe, yo te odio y tú no me soportas. Esto está muy mal. Jodidamente mal.

¿Por qué demonios mi boca seguía hablando, mascullando palabras sin sentido?

—Puede ser —convino Edward, aunque a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía importarle—. Pero se siente jodidamente bien.

Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarme directamente a los ojos y esa maldita sonrisa torcida que me convertía en gelatina entre sus brazos se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde mis caderas hasta mis piernas, trazando un camino tortuoso y lento.

Observé el movimiento de sus manos y, en cuanto alcanzaron el bajo de mi falda, levanté la mirada de nuevo hacia él. En apenas un par de segundos, la atmósfera había vuelto a cambiar radicalmente.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —musité, en cuanto caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Me sentía mareada, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño particularmente real. Y bueno. Muy bueno.

Puede que la voz de mi conciencia hubiera logrado finalmente abrirse camino entre mis hormonas alborotadas. O puede que simplemente el estar fuera del alcance de sus labios me permitiera pensar de nuevo con claridad. Pero una cosa era besarse en su despacho. Y otra muy diferente dejar que metiera sus manos debajo de mi falda e hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Todavía me quedaba algo de dignidad.

Poca, pero algo.

Edward me ignoró, acercándose de nuevo a mí para besarme. Le dejé porque… bueno, porque el muy imbécil lo hacía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo? —masculló, y sus labios acariciaron los míos conforme hablaba.

Para entonces, sus manos habían alcanzado ya mis muslos. Subió mi falda unos cuantos centímetros para acariciar mi piel en movimientos circulares, sin apartar sus ojos de mí en ningún momento. Ahora o nunca, me gritaba mi parte racional. Si le dejaba continuar, si permitía que sus manos prosiguieran su camino, estaba perdida.

En un movimiento impulsivo, cerré mis piernas. Edward pareció captar el significado a la primera, porque detuvo sus caricias y apoyó sus manos, ahora cerradas en puños, sobre el escritorio, a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

—No —dije, y mi voz sonó mucho más clara y firme de lo que había esperado.

Edward enarcó una ceja en un gesto que pretendía ser arrogante, pero no se me escapó que lo que crispaba su rostro era en realidad irritación.

—¿No? —repitió.

—Exactamente. Comprendo tu confusión, no debes de estar acostumbrado a escuchar esa palabra en boca de una mujer, pero, ¿ves mis piernas cerradas? —pregunté, señalándolas— En realidad quieren decir "en tus sueños, Cullen".

Reprimí una sonrisilla de satisfacción al observar cómo la expresión arrogante desaparecía de su rostro, sustituida por una mueca irritada. Había recuperado el control sobre mi cuerpo y, con sus manos y su boca lejos de mí, odiarle había vuelto a ser una tarea deliciosamente fácil.

—Bien —respondió él, reincorporándose.

Fue mi turno de alzar las cejas, sorprendida por su reacción.

—¿Bien? —repetí.

Había esperado un poco más de oposición por su parte. Algo de insistencia, un gruñido molesto o una frase hiriente. Una sonrisa torcida de esas que hacía desaparecer mi ropa interior, quizás.

—Sí, bien. De hecho, estupendo. Jodidamente estupendo, Isabella —aseguró, recuperando sus ademanes bruscos y su voz fría y cortante, además de sus palabras malsonantes, esas que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba excitado o… monumentalmente cabreado—. Precisamente hoy no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Esquivé hábilmente el doble significado hiriente que ocultaba su último comentario. ¿Enrollarse conmigo en su despacho era perder el tiempo? No lo parecía segundos antes, cuando se había empeñado en meter sus manos debajo de mi falda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú y yo hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —dijo, señalándome—. Empezando por ir a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

Un momento. ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

¿Qué coño…?

—Ya sé que te acabo de rechazar y que ha debido de ser muy duro para ti, Edward, pero no es necesario. No soy de esas —aseguré, antes de aclarar—. Ya sabes, de las que necesitan casarse antes de irse a la cama con un hombre.

—Lo sé, Isabella. Pude comprobarlo hace meses —contraatacó él—. Y lamento tener que herir tus sentimientos, pero el anillo no es para ti, sino para mi futura prometida.

Por un momento, creí haberme imaginado sus palabras. Edward Cullen no podía tener una futura prometida. Para eso primero había que tener una relación con _alguien_. Y para eso no podía ir enrollándose con sus subordinadas a la mínima oportunidad.

—¿Tu futura prometida?

Edward me lanzó una mirada fría antes de responder.

—Rosalie Hale.

* * *

><p>Que levante la mano quien se lo veía venir. Espero haberos pillado por sorpresa, ha sido mi intención desde un principio, pero no sé si he sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa o si por el camino he dejado demasiadas pistas.<p>

Y recordad, quien se merece todo vuestro odio es Edward, yo me limito a escribir lo que él quiere sacar por esa boquita.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi, aunque para amenizar la espera siempre cuelgo un adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

¡Ah! Y espero vuestras amenazas en forma de review… aunque también se aceptan comentarios amables ;)

Bars


	5. El anillo

¡Hola otra vez por aquí! Os traigo un nuevo capi, después del final de infarto del anterior. He visto un montón de nuevas lectoras en los reviews (¡gracias!), así que bienvenidas a todas y espero que disfrutéis del viaje ;)

Gracias a mi beta Titania por echarme una mano con el capi.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 5. EL ANILLO<span>

—¿Rosalie Hale?

Boqueé durante unos cuantos segundos, como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de decir algo más.

No podía creer la revelación de Edward. No podía creer que, tan sólo minutos antes, sus manos hubieran estado debajo de mi falda, en su despacho. Y no podía creer que, ahora, pretendiera arrastrarme hacia una joyería, en busca de un anillo de compromiso para su futura prometida, Rosalie Hale. Háblame de momentos absurdos.

Pero debería haberlo hecho, debería haberle creído sin pestañear en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. En fin, ¿de qué me extrañaba? Edward Cullen no era más que un canalla sin escrúpulos, un déspota, un cabrón arrogante y un gilipollas que ya se conocía de memoria el camino hacia mi ropa interior.

Aún así, aquello lo superaba todo. Incluso su propia escala de hijoputez.

—¿Me estás diciendo —hice una pausa, tomando aire para reorganizar mis ideas. O quizás fue para controlar mis instintos homicidas, que habían regresado con renovadas fuerzas—… me estás diciendo que pretendes proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie Hale?

—No creo que mis palabras necesiten clarificación, pero sí, eso es lo que acabo de decir —aseguró Edward, con un tono insoportablemente frío.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

¿Desde cuándo te enrollas con tus subordinadas cuando estás a punto de proponerle matrimonio a otra?

Sacudí la cabeza. Prefería no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una relación con Rosalie Hale? —pregunté— No hay ni una foto vuestra, nadie ha comentado nada. Y toda tu vida aparece cada mañana en los periódicos.

—La parte de mi vida que _yo_ quiero que aparezca en los periódicos —corrigió Edward—. En cualquier caso, eso son preguntas personales. Y ya sabes que están prohibidas.

Alcé las cejas y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues me parece que tú, a punto de follarme en tu despacho, también es algo bastante personal. Entonces no te escuché quejarte.

Pude ver cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba bajo el tejido de su traje hecho a medida. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y, repentinamente, su figura se tornó intimidante y amenazadora.

Quizás hubiera sido más inteligente mantener la boca cerrada.

—No vuelvas a hablar así, Isabella —masculló entre dientes —. No vuelvas a hacerlo, a menos que quieras que termine ahora mismo lo que empezamos.

Por un momento, dejé que mi mente vagara y se deleitara con la imagen de esa promesa. Pero la realidad volvió a caer de nuevo sobre mí con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir lanzando ese tipo de comentarios?

—Eres un… eres un...

Volví a abrir y cerrar la boca, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para demostrar todo mi cabreo y mi indignación.

—Eres un sinvergüenza.

Dios. En mi mente no había sonado tan patético.

Edward se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y a ladear levemente la cabeza, observándome con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

—No —negué rápidamente—. Pero no me quiero ver en la lista de desempleados, así que me guardo los peores insultos para otra ocasión.

Me bajé de su gran escritorio de madera, en el que todavía me encontraba sentada tras aquel arrebato irracional de pasión, fruto de una intoxicación de estrógenos. Tenía que haber sido eso. No encontraba otra explicación razonable al hecho de que acabara de dejar que Edward Cullen me metiera mano en su propio despacho.

Por no hablar de que el muy cabrón estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a otra.

Dios mío. ¿En qué momento de la absurda película en la que se había convertido mi vida, yo había pasado a ser 'la otra'?

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento por borrar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. En lugar de recrearme con lo patética que Edward Cullen me hacía sentir, opté por recoger mi bolso y mi abrigo, antes de encaminarme hacia las dobles puertas de madera con la intención de largarme de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero en cuanto puse una mano sobre el picaporte, su voz gélida resonó en el despacho, obligándome a detenerme.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, Isabella?

Me giré lentamente, fulminándole con la mirada. No pensaría que estaba dispuesta a acompañarle a comprar ese estúpido anillo, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

—De vuelta a mi despacho —respondí, vocalizando lentamente—. Creo que lo del anillo escapa de mis competencias. Me contrataste para organizar tu fiesta de Nochevieja, no una petición de mano.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió toda mi columna vertebral en cuanto pronuncié aquellas horripilantes palabras. _Petición de mano_. Dios mío, otra vez. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto?

—La petición de mano —habló Edward y creí ver cómo su rostro se crispaba levemente al pronunciar él esas palabras— será parte de la fiesta de Nochevieja. Así que, técnicamente, ayudarme con eso también es parte de tu trabajo.

Ni muerta. Ni loca. Ni con cincuenta copas de vodka encima. Ni aunque ayudar a Edward Cullen con esa locura fuera mi última opción antes de caer en la indigencia.

_Por encima de mi cadáver, Cullen._

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar en voz alta lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

—Le pediré matrimonio a Rosalie en la fiesta, después de la cuenta atrás para el Año Nuevo —explicó Edward.

Una sonora carcajada se escapó de mis labios. Aquella situación había adquirido tintes tan dramáticos que lo único que podía hacer era reírme. Era lo más serio.

—Es una broma pesada, ¿verdad?

Escudriñé su rostro con atención y su expresión impertérrita, a través de la cual se filtraba una leve nota de irritación apenas perceptible, indicaba que no, que todo aquello iba en serio.

—¿Pedirle que se case contigo aprovechando la cuenta atrás para el Año Nuevo? Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba nada tan patético. No te ofendas, Edward, pero no creí que fueras un romántico empedernido —dejé caer, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza para no estallar de nuevo en carcajadas.

Edward ignoró mis dardos disfrazados de comentarios hirientes y continuó abrasándome con su mirada dura.

—Simplemente sé lo que les gusta a las mujeres —aseguró Edward, vocalizando lentamente y utilizando ese tono grave y autoritario que nublaba mi sentido común.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos verdes, clavándola sobre los grandes ventanales que cubrían una de las paredes del despacho, e hice un considerable esfuerzo por ignorar el leve temblor que se había apoderado de mis piernas tras captar el mensaje implícito que escondían sus palabras.

—Por supuesto —convine, echando mano de mi registro más irónico—. Entonces sabrás que a las mujeres les encanta que te enrolles con ellas y que luego les pidas que te acompañen a comprar un anillo de compromiso para otra mujer.

Edward no pareció darse por aludido y su expresión impenetrable continuó dibujada firmemente en su rostro.

—Es tu trabajo, Isabella —insistió.

—En realidad, no lo es —continué, dispuesta a no darme por vencida; o, al menos, a no rendirme tan pronto—. En realidad, es algo que deberías hacer tú sólo. Y a mí, más que a nadie, deberías dejarme al margen de todo esto.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué a ti más que a nadie?

Me di cuenta al instante de mi metedura de pata.

—Porque… porque… —balbuceé durante un par de segundos.

Porque te odio, pero me gustas. Porque quiero lanzarme a tu cuello y terminar de una vez lo que empezamos en este despacho. Porque no quiero que le propongas matrimonio a Rosalie Hale.

Eh. Eh. Un momento. ¿De dónde había salido aquel último pensamiento?

Edward Cullen me sacaba de quicio, sí. E incluso yo misma era incapaz de negar que me gustaba, también. Pero lo que hiciera con su vida me importaba menos que una mierda.

—Porque me caes extremadamente mal y no voy a ser imparcial —dije finalmente, tratando de sonar convincente—. Probablemente te incite a elegir el anillo más feo de toda la tienda y eso sería una catástrofe.

Esa sonrisa torcida que en los últimos días se había convertido en mi perdición se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Edward. Desvié la mirada e imploré mentalmente a todas las divinidades que conocía para que aquella maldita sonrisa desapareciera de su boca. De lo contrario, lo de ir a buscar ese estúpido anillo tendríamos que dejarlo para más tarde. Para mucho más tarde.

—Creo que podré arriesgarme —aseguró Edward.

—No voy a ir —repliqué con terquedad—. Es humillante, una jugarreta sucia y... ¡y no me da la gana!

Estaba a punto de sentirme avergonzada por mi arrebato infantil, pero justo en ese momento la sonrisa torcida se desvaneció de los labios de Edward y sus facciones se crisparon en una mueca irritada.

_Bingo_.

—Como quieras, Isabella —cedió, entonando sus palabras con suavidad.

Arrugué la frente, confusa por su repentino cambio de humor, pero no me dejé engañar por su falsa fachada serena. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella rendición no era más que una trampa.

—Pero entonces no me quedará más remedio que prescindir de tus servicios.

Edward acompañó su estocada final con una breve sonrisa cruel.

Le observé en silencio durante un par de segundos, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y los puños apretados. Aquello había sido un golpe demasiado bajo y rastrero, incluso para el propio Edward Cullen, pero no me dejaba más opción. La supervivencia de mi camioneta pendía de un hilo y necesitaba esos malditos diez mil dólares para devolverla a la vida. Así que si para ello tenía que armarme de paciencia y acompañar a Edward Cullen en busca de un anillo de compromiso, me olvidaría de mi dignidad por una mañana y lo haría.

—¿Eres consciente de que con ese sucio truco podrías obligarme a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa? —murmuré entre dientes.

—Lo sé, Isabella —dijo Edward, esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa al tiempo que cubría la distancia que nos separaba con un par de zancadas; sólo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, se inclinó sobre mí y sus labios acariciaron la piel de mi cuello cuando volvió a hablar—. Y tengo toda la intención de aprovecharme de ello.

Cerré los ojos de forma involuntaria en cuanto sentí su cálido aliento acariciarme. Tomé un par de bocanadas de aire, inspirando su perfume, ese que ya había aprendido a distinguir a la perfección, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Edward ya había desaparecido.

Me quedé clavada en el centro del despacho, observando las dobles puertas abiertas. Tras un par de segundos de cuelgue mental —o puede que se tratara de horas, quién sabe—, mi cuerpo pareció cobrar vida propia. Me acerqué lentamente hasta el gran escritorio, donde aún aguardaba el contrato, esperando que estampara mi firma en la última página. Tomé un bolígrafo y garabateé mi nombre rápidamente, antes de recobrar el sentido común y arrepentirme de ello, mientras trataba en vano de reorganizar mis pensamientos. Mi mente no era más que un torbellino caótico en el que poner orden era una tarea imposible, pero tenía una cosa clara.

Edward Cullen iba a acabar conmigo.

* * *

><p>Caminar a través de las puertas de Tiffany's, acompañada por un hombre tan atractivo como Edward Cullen y en busca de un anillo de compromiso debería ser un momento orgásmico para cualquier mujer. Al menos, en teoría. En la teoría de las revistas femeninas cargadas de tópicos, clichés y consejos inútiles sobre cómo mantener satisfecho a tu hombre en la cama, quiero decir.<p>

Pero en cuanto puse un pie sobre la alfombra azul celeste que cubría elegantemente el brillante suelo del vestíbulo de Tiffany's, en pleno centro de Chicago, no experimenté nada que se le pareciera ni lo más remotamente a un orgasmo. Aunque hacía tanto que no tenía uno que probablemente hubiera olvidado esa sensación. En lugar de pupilas dilatadas, cabezas en las nubes y una cadena incesante de deliciosos temblores, me vi invadida por la extraña sensación de que estaba a punto de vivir uno de los episodios más humillantes de toda mi vida.

Me giré para echarle un rápido vistazo a la calle. Fuera, aguardaba la limusina de Edward Cullen y el bullicio del tráfico marcaba una agitada mañana de diciembre en las calles de Chicago. Dejé escapar un suspiro silencioso al darme la vuelta de nuevo, repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara, que todo aquello era para recuperar mi camioneta.

Mi momento de auto-convencimiento no duró demasiado. En cuanto Edward y yo cruzamos las puertas que dejaban atrás el vestíbulo y que daban paso a la joyería, uno de los dependientes que se paseaban discretamente por la estancia nos abordó.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —se ofreció, dedicándonos una sonrisa amable y natural, aunque sospechaba que ensayada hasta la saciedad.

—Busco un anillo de compromiso —dijo Edward, escaneando con la mirada el interior del establecimiento, y sin ni siquiera dignarse a devolverle al dependiente la sonrisa, por aquello de la cortesía y los buenos modales.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, lanzándome una mirada educada, pero no se me escapó la nota de curiosidad que brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Es para la señorita?

_¿Para mí?_

—¡No! —exclamé automáticamente, con más ímpetu del necesario.

La simple idea de que aquel anillo fuera para mí y de tener que soportar a Edward Cullen para el resto de mi vida —o, al menos, hasta que lograra obligarle a firmar los papeles del divorcio—, me horrorizaba.

Sentí la mirada de censura que me lanzó Edward, pero opté por ignorarle y no me volví hacia él. Por su parte, el dependiente no dio señales de haber reparado en mi breve arrebato de terror, sino que mantuvo su sonrisa amable firmemente plastificada en su rostro.

—De acuerdo —dijo, asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza—. Acompáñenme, por favor —pidió.

Seguí a Edward y al dependiente a través de la amplia estancia, echando de vez en cuando miradas que pretendían ser disimuladas a mi alrededor. Tras varios años trabajando para la empresa más prestigiosa de la ciudad dedicada a organizar grandes eventos, había aprendido a lidiar con el lujo y la ostentosidad. Ya no me sentía incómoda ante los exclusivos coches que solían conducir mis clientes. Tampoco me impresionaban sus vestidos y trajes de firma, esos que parecían costar más que todo mi armario al completo, y ni mucho menos me abrumaban con sus cenas en los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad.

Pero había algo diferente en aquella joyería que me hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda y fuera de lugar, como una recién llegada en aquel mundo de gente con demasiado dinero en su cuenta corriente. Puede que se debiera a la decoración exquisita, a las sonrisas educadas de los dependientes o a esa aura de sofisticación sutil que se respiraba en cada rincón. Puede que fuera todo aquello a la vez y, al mismo tiempo, nada en concreto. O puede que simplemente se tratara de la sonrisa espontánea que se había dibujado en mis labios al entrar en la joyería y, de forma automática, evocar la imagen de una Audrey Hepburn embelesada delante de un escaparate.

—Irina, los señores necesitan tu ayuda —anunció el dependiente en cuanto alcanzamos uno de los mostradores.

A su llamada, una joven rubia de facciones delicadas que parecía directamente sacada de cualquier ballet ruso apareció ante nuestros ojos. Nos brindó la misma sonrisa educada que su compañero, pero no se me escapó el modo en el que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al cruzar su mirada con la de Edward. Por lo visto, le había reconocido. Era difícil olvidar un rostro como el suyo, incluso si tenías la suerte de conocerle únicamente a través de las páginas de los periódicos de la ciudad, en las que su fotografía aparecía día sí y día también.

—Encantada de ser su guía en el maravilloso viaje al mundo de los diamantes —dijo, recuperándose con presteza de la sorpresa—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Quiero un anillo de compromiso —respondió Edward de forma cortante, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas lánguidas a través de las pestañas que le dirigía la Barbie ballet.

Me mordí el labio para esconder una sonrisa involuntaria. Había algo extremadamente divertido en la forma en que Edward ignoraba las miradas de deseo que solían lanzarle las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino. Me había dado cuenta de ello en los últimos días, en la sede de Cullen & Hale, con su secretaria Tanya e, incluso, simplemente caminando por la calle. Era como si se fingiera absolutamente ajeno a las miradas con doble sentido y a las peticiones silenciosas de llevárselas a la cama.

Pero lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era plenamente consciente del efecto que producía en las mujeres, pero prefería jugar sus cartas de una manera mucho más sutil. Y eso le hacía tremendamente arrogante, pagado de sí mismo y…

Jodidamente atractivo.

Sí, eso también. Eso, sobre todo.

—¿Sobre qué franja de precio? —preguntó Irina.

—El dinero no es un problema.

Rodé los ojos, aprovechando que su mirada estaba clavada sobre el mostrador. Menudo idiota. Bastaba con echarle un simple vistazo a sus brillantes zapatos italianos, a su corbata de seda o a su traje hecho a medida para saber que Edward Cullen tenía más dinero del que jamás podría llegarse a gastar en vida. ¿Era necesario que además fuera proclamándolo de viva voz? ¿Nadie le había enseñado lo que eran la humildad y la discreción?

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen —convino Irina dócilmente, confirmando mis sospechas de que, efectivamente, le había reconocido—. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Quilate y medio. Tres piedras. La banda de platino, nada de oro.

Le miré, sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen era un experto en diamantes y anillos de compromiso?

No tuve ocasión de formular mi pregunta en voz alta, ya que Edward y la dependienta se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre quilates, corte, brillo y diamantes. Yo, que me daba por satisfecha comprando de vez en cuando bisutería barata, no era capaz de entender ni una palabra, por lo que me conformé con hacer oídos sordos y dejé vagar la mirada a mi alrededor. Observé las piezas expuestas en el mostrador con el ceño fruncido. Mis instintos más bajos me decían que jugara sucio, que tratara de convencer a Edward para que se llevara el anillo más feo de toda la tienda, pero en Tiffany's no había nada que pudiera calificarse con ese adjetivo. En realidad, a mi alrededor tan sólo podía captar destellos de joyas brillantes y demasiado bonitas, por las que prácticamente cualquier mujer —y algún que otro hombre— estaría dispuesto a matar.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de aquel par de pendientes que me suplicaban en susurros desesperados que les llevara a casa conmigo. Los observé, estirando la mano hacia ellos, pero la retiré bruscamente. La idea de hacerme con ellos, darme la vuelta y correr como si la vida me fuera en ello, me parecía cada vez más atractiva. Aunque tuviera que pasar la noche en el calabozo.

—Creo que tengo exactamente lo que necesita —aseguró la voz de Irina, despertándome de mis ensoñaciones delictivas—. Si me concede un segundo, en seguida se lo traigo.

La Barbie ballet-dependienta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en busca del perfecto anillo de compromiso, dejándome a solas con Edward Cullen. Repentinamente, me vi invadida por la ira que aquella mañana me había arrastrado hasta su despecho. Puede que la sofisticación y elegancia de Tiffany's me hubieran dejado noqueada durante unos cuantos minutos, pero en cuanto Irina se desvaneció, volví a recordar que aquel era uno de los episodios más humillantes de toda mi vida.

Y que, aunque no tenía escapatoria, por lo menos no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a Edward.

—¿Para qué me has hecho venir si tenías tan claro lo que querías? —cuestioné, masticando las palabras con rabia.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle al formular mi pregunta. Me limité a dejar vagar mi mirada sobre el mostrador repleto de joyas, mientras mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿A qué venía todo aquello? El paseo en limusina desde Cullen & Hale, Tiffany's, los dependientes pulcros y educados, la búsqueda de un anillo de compromiso para Rosalie Hale. En un principio, había creído que Edward necesitaba una opinión femenina, pero que era demasiado vanidoso como para tragarse el orgullo y admitirlo. Sin embargo, tras observar sus instrucciones precisas sobre cómo quería aquel maldito anillo, estaba claro que no necesitaba mi ayuda en absoluto.

—Lo haces tan sólo para humillarme, ¿verdad? —pregunté de nuevo, volviéndome hacia él para clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos con fuerza.

—Necesitaba una segunda opinión —respondió.

Me observaba con esa expresión indescifrable tan suya y que tanto había aprendido a odiar, y no parecía en absoluto amedrentado por mi mirada furiosa.

—Podrías haber traído a tu madre. O a tu secretaria. Si lo que necesitabas era una opinión femenina, podrías haberme dejado en paz y…

—Necesitaba _tu_ opinión —aclaró Edward de forma cortante—. Me fío de tu criterio.

Cerré la boca inmediatamente; su declaración me había tomado por sorpresa y con todas mis defensas desactivadas. Escudriñé su rostro, sin saber bien qué decir, pero él devolvió la mirada al mostrador, fingiendo ignorarme.

Había abierto de nuevo la boca para preguntar algo, aunque no sabía exactamente _qué_, cuando Irina regresó.

—Dígame qué le parece, señor Cullen —pidió.

Irina le mostró un anillo de corte sencillo, una fina banda de platino con un único diamante engarzado, tallado en forma de corazón. Tras echarle un breve vistazo, Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin decir nada, y aquel gesto fue suficiente. La sonrisa de Irina no flaqueó ni lo más mínimo, pero pude observar cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando abrió la segunda caja y recibió la misma respuesta negativa. El tercer, cuarto y quinto intento obtuvieron el mismo resultado y, para entonces, hasta yo comenzaba a sentir cierta empatía por la pobre muchacha. Probablemente acababa de descubrir que, bajo su fachada de tipo atractivo y triunfador, Edward Cullen no era más que un idiota arrogante demasiado exigente.

_Bienvenida al club de las que odian a Edward Cullen._

Al sexto intento, las facciones de Edward, hasta entonces crispadas en una mueca irritada, se suavizaron de manera evidente. Tomó el anillo que Irina le ofrecía entre sus largos dedos y lo examinó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La joven contuvo la respiración, aguardando el veredicto de Edward, pero él optó por prolongar su agonía y, antes de revelar su opinión, se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué te parece?

Analicé la joya con ojo crítico. El tradicional diamante blanco, marca distintiva de la casa, aparecía elegantemente engarzado en una banda de platino y flanqueado a ambos lados por dos zafiros del azul más intenso que había visto en mi vida. No podía negar que era bonito, cualquier joya en aquella tienda lo era. Pero también era demasiado grande, excesivamente brillante y ridículamente ostentoso.

—Si quieres que la gente vea en Rosalie a una mujer pegada a un anillo de compromiso, en lugar de una mujer que _lleva_ un anillo de compromiso, entonces sí —admití, frunciendo los labios con desdén—. Supongo que es perfecto.

—A Rosalie le encanta presumir.

Puse los ojos en blanco, a pesar de la insolencia del gesto. Rosalie Hale _vivía_ para presumir.

—Por supuesto que es perfecto —intervino Irina, dejando traslucir una leve nota de irritación en su voz a causa de mi comentario; por lo visto, había vuelto a recuperar la confianza en sí misma—. Los diamantes son el mejor amigo de una mujer, pero un diamante Tiffany, _cualquier_ diamante Tiffany, es la mejor prueba de amor que un hombre puede ofrecer a una mujer. Sobre todo si ese hombre es Edward Cullen —añadió, guiñándole un ojo en gesto cómplice.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Edward se dignó a darse por aludido y pareció reparar en los desesperados intentos de Irina por ligárselo. Esbozó su peligrosa sonrisa torcida y me pareció escuchar el susurro sordo de la ropa interior de Irina al caerse al suelo.

_Principiante_, reí para mis adentros.

—Perfecto —fue lo único que dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Diez minutos y ocho mil dólares menos en la cuenta corriente de Edward Cullen después, respiré con alivio al poner un pie de nuevo en la calle, dejando atrás Tiffany's. Después de todo, la experiencia no había resultado ser tan aterradora como había creído en un principio. Si pasaba por alto que el tipo al que acababa de acompañar en la búsqueda de un anillo de compromiso acababa de enrollarse conmigo, por supuesto.

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para encaminarme hacia la parada de metro más cercana, cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono móvil en mi bolso. A duras penas fui capaz de reprimir un bufido exasperado en cuanto vislumbré el nombré de Rosalie Hale parpadeando en la pantalla.

_Llevo intentando localizarte toda la mañana. ¿Dónde demonios estás? Ya sabes que te quiero disponible en cualquier momento._

_Dios los cría y ellos se juntan_, murmuré para mis adentros, mientras consultaba el archivo de las últimas llamadas y, efectivamente, comprobaba que Rosalie había acribillado mi teléfono con cinco llamadas en apenas hora y media.

—¿Rosalie Hale? —preguntó Edward a mi espalda.

Traté de ocultar el teléfono con movimientos apresurados, pero era demasiado tarde, por lo que me volví hacia Edward, que me observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que espiar a los demás es de mala educación? —pregunté.

—¿Desde cuándo intercambias mensajes con Rosalie Hale? —quiso saber Edward, ignorando mi apunte y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes una relación con Rosalie Hale? —repliqué, aunque la vida amorosa de Edward Cullen no me importara en absoluto.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —gruñó él.

—Entonces esto tampoco es de la tuya —respondí, agitando el teléfono delante de su cara—. Es secreto profesional.

_Oh, Bella…_

Una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente se dibujó en los labios de Edward en cuanto reparó en mi metedura de pata.

—¿Secreto profesional? ¿Trabajas para ella, entonces?

—Organizo su fiesta de cumpleaños —confesé.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero prefería que Edward no estuviera al tanto de los negocios que me traía entre manos con Rosalie. Y viceversa. Si por separado eran completamente insoportables, no quería ni pensar cómo sería tener que enfrentarme a los dos a la vez.

—Recibí su invitación hace un par de días, no sabía que tú te encargabas de la organización —dijo Edward, antes de apretar sus labios en una fina línea y lanzarme una mirada de advertencia—. Isabella, confío en que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana queda entre tú y yo.

Alcé las cejas. ¿Lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana? No sabía si se refería al incidente en el despacho, al hecho de que Edward quisiera proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie Hale, o a ambas cosas a la vez.

—No le dirás absolutamente nada a Rosalie. —precisó Edward.

—¿Decirle que he estado a punto de follar con su novio y que después le he acompañado a comprarle un anillo de compromiso? —pregunté, tiñendo mis palabras de ironía; hice una pequeña pausa para fulminarle con la mirada—. Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

* * *

><p>—¿No me vas a dejar pasar?<p>

Compuse mi mejor mueca merecedora de compasión, pero lo de fingirme una niña desvalida nunca había sido mi punto fuerte.

Alice me observó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, una mano aferrando el marco de la puerta de su apartamento y la otra colocada sobre sus caderas.

—No sé —dijo finalmente, alargando las palabras—. Apareces aquí después de todo un día teniendo que soportar a Edward Cullen. No creo que seas la mejor compañía.

—No tienes opción, Alice. Ahora eres mi ayudante —le recordé—, así que compartir mis desgracias es tu obligación.

Alice rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, sino que se dio la vuelta hacia el interior del apartamento, en una invitación muda para que yo también pasara. La seguí, colocando cuidadosamente mi abrigo y mi bolso en el perchero de la entrada.

—¿Y bien? —suspiró Alice, dejándose caer en el sofá— ¿Qué historia de terror tienes hoy para contarme?

La imité, esbozando una breve sonrisa en cuanto me senté y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse. Tras la mañana en Tiffany's, me había refugiado en mi despacho, enterrada entre toneladas de papeles y trabajo. Pero por más ocupada que me empeñara en mantener la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Tras varios debates existenciales, seguía sin poder creer que Edward Cullen tuviera la intención de proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie Hale. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué le dedicaba tanto tiempo y energía al asunto; al fin y al cabo, lo que hiciera Edward Cullen con su vida no me importaba. En absoluto.

Dejé vagar la mirada a mi alrededor, posponiendo el momento de responder a Alice. En cualquier otro momento, habría estado más que dispuesta, ansiosa incluso, por relatarle a mi amiga la última jugarreta de Edward Cullen con todo lujo de detalles. Pero aquella tarde me sentía confusa, y sospechaba que hablar sobre mi detestable jefe era lo último que necesitaba.

Tan sólo quería sentarme allí, cerrar los ojos y desearle a Edward Cullen todos los males de este mundo.

—¿_Friends_? —pregunté tras lanzarle una breve vistazo a la pantalla de la televisión— ¿Otra vez?

—Siempre —respondió Alice rápidamente, antes de retomar el tema inicial de la conversación—. ¿Tan malo ha sido?

Reí entre dientes. No porque mi situación tuviera gracia, sino porque llorar me parecía demasiado patético.

—Peor —aseguré—. Se enrolló conmigo en su despacho. Y luego, cuando le dije que no…

_Se empeñó en que le acompañara a comprar un anillo de compromiso para otra mujer._

Oh, por favor. No podía decir eso en voz alta. Aún me quedaban unos gramos de dignidad.

—Luego se comportó como un auténtico gilipollas.

Técnicamente, aquello no había sido una mentira. Porque aquella mañana, Edward Cullen se había comportado como un auténtico gilipollas. Los detalles sería mejor guardármelos para mí. Sería mi pequeño secreto.

Mi pequeño, patético y humillante secreto.

—¿Por algo en concreto? —se interesó Alice.

—¿Aparte de porque es un idiota integral sin remedio, quieres decir? —pregunté—. No, supongo que simplemente se trataba de su ejercicio diario de "machaquemos a Bella". Pero no lo entiendo —dije, reincorporándome en el sofá, súbitamente cabreada—. No comprendo cómo puede seducirme y, un segundo después, empeñarse en hacerme la vida imposible. Me lanza esas sonrisas torcidas suyas o esas miradas de "voy a comerte entera" y luego… luego se transforma en un cabrón arrogante y trata de hacerme sentir mal con comentarios hirientes y fuera de lugar. ¿Qué coño le pasa?

Guardé silencio, con la respiración agitada y el pulso repiqueteando con fuerza contra mis sienes. Tan sólo Edward Cullen era capaz de hacerme enfurecer tanto sin ni siquiera estar presente.

—Le gustas —fue la única respuesta de Alice a todas mis dudas existenciales.

_Y allá vamos otra vez._

—Se ha enrollado conmigo. Tres veces —especifiqué—. Está claro que hay atracción. O quizás le va el rollo de jefe y subordinada. Pero no le gusto… de esa manera.

Y esperaba que eso no ocurriera nunca.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Le gustas, Bella. Sí, habrá atracción y puede que incluso le vaya el rollo de jefe y empleada, pero le gustas. Ya sabes, _tú_ —añadió, tratando de explicarse.

Volví mi atención hacia la televisión, donde Rachel y Ross discutían por enésima vez sobre si se habían tomado un descanso. No era ingenua y tampoco huía de los hechos. Sabía que, al igual que me ocurría a mí, Edward se sentía atraído por mí. No sabía ni cómo, ni en qué medida y, la verdad, prefería no averiguarlo. Pero… ¿gustarle?

No, por favor.

—Ni de coña —resolví finalmente—. Lo que le gusta es sacarme de quicio.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Bella. O mejor dicho, cierra los ojos ante lo evidente —dijo Alice, lanzándome una mirada condescendiente, como si ella supiera cosas que yo ignoraba—. Le gustas a ese jefe tuyo tan insoportable. Pero, por lo visto, le está costando aceptarlo. Por eso te trata tan mal.

—Me trata mal porque es un gilipollas. No porque le guste y tenga problemas para aceptarlo.

La idea que proponía Alice me parecía tan absurda, que tuve que esforzarme para no reírme.

—Como quieras, Bella —habló Alice, dejándome por imposible—. Pero deberías saber que no todo el mundo es tan maduro como tú, que ya has asumido que te mueres por Edward. A otras personas les cuesta más aceptar sus sentimientos.

—¡Yo no…!

Cerré la boca inmediatamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que Alice pretendía. No, no iba a caer en la trampa y, desde luego, tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedar atrapada en un bucle infinito de "No-me-muero-por-Edward-Cullen,es-odioso".

Aunque ya que Alice había decidido sacar el tema a colación, se me ocurría un destino mucho más interesante hacia el que guiar nuestra conversación.

—Hablando de momentos de madurez, ¿puedes explicarme a qué vino el numerito de esta mañana con Jasper Hale? —contraataqué.

Alice alzó la barbilla y se volvió hacia la televisión. De su rostro había desaparecido cualquier rastro de una sonrisa y sus facciones se habían crispado de nuevo en aquella mueca irritada y enfurecida con la que había tratado de intimidar a Jasper Hale esa mañana.

—No sé de qué me hablas —mintió con descaro.

—De ti, Jasper Hale y tus malos modales —aclaré, a pesar de que no era necesario—. ¿Qué te tomaste esta mañana para desayunar? ¿Un chute de mala leche?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no hay nada turbio en esta historia, Bella —aseguró Alice—. Es tan simple como que me cae mal. Y tú, más que nadie, deberías saber de qué va eso. No soportas a Edward Cullen.

—Pero tengo unas cuantas razones para ello. Tú no. No conoces a Jasper Hale, así que—dejé la frase en suspenso, contemplando una nueva posibilidad—… Porque no le conoces, ¿verdad?

—Por enésima vez, no. No le he visto en mi vida —insistió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto exasperado—. Simplemente, no me transmite… buenas vibraciones. No me gusta su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Analicé el rostro de Alice con atención, en busca de cualquier detalle, por mínimo que fuera, que la delatara. Pero no encontré nada. Se escondía bajo una máscara neutral imposible de leer.

Eso, y que pillar a mentirosos con las manos en la masa nunca se me había dado especialmente bien.

—Parece simpático, sobre todo si lo comparas con Edward Cullen. Puede que realmente no haya roto un plato en su vida.

—Puede —concedió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros—. O puede que sea un capullo más, disfrazado de chico encantador. Esos son los peores, Bella.

Me recosté sobre el mullido sofá, sin apartar la mirada de Alice.

—Supongo que tú también tienes derecho a odiar a alguien sin motivo aparente —cedí finalmente.

Sí, lo tenía. De igual modo que yo también tenía derecho a averiguar si Alice estaba siendo totalmente sincera conmigo o si, por el contrario, su aversión por Jasper Hale escondía una historia turbia.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí lo que se daba de momento. Un capi más tranquilo que el anterior, pero no os confiéis, al fic le quedan unas cuantas vueltas de tuerca. Un par de aclaraciones por consejo de mi beta: chute significa inyección e hijoputez es una palabra inventada por mí, no debería hacerlo pero suena demasiado bien.<p>

Ya he empezado con el próximo capi, espero poder subirlo pronto. Mientras tanto, cuelgo siempre un adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

¡Ah! Y para las lectoras que habéis leído alguno de mis otros fics, he colgado una nota en mi perfil y en mi blog explicando qué ocurrió con otra de mis historias, _Las bodas no son para ligar_.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi. ¡Contadme qué os ha parecido este! ;)

Bars


	6. La ducha

¡Hola por aquí! Perdón por el retraso, me ha costado más de lo que esperaba sacar este capítulo. Para compensar la espera, es un poco más largo de lo habitual y viene bastante cargado.

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, los he contestado casi todos, a ver si esta vez consigo hacer pleno ;)

Y gracias a Titania por echarme una mano con el capi.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 6. LA DUCHA<span>

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —murmuré entre dientes de forma frenética.

Apreté las manos con fuerza en torno a mi bolso, en un desesperado intento por reprimir el impulso de abrirme paso entre la multitud a base de codazos y empujones. _Respira, Bella_, me repetí para mis adentros, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire que después exhalé lentamente. Estiré el cuello por encima de las cabezas que se interponían entre la salida del metro y yo, pero fue en vano. La cola de pasajeros avanzaba con demasiada lentitud, yo llegaba rematadamente tarde a mi cita y Rosalie Hale era una persona extremadamente impaciente. Una combinación explosiva.

Y todo por culpa de Edward Cullen.

Le eché un rápido vistazo al periódico que había comprado tras salir de la sede de Cullen & Hale, pero no confiaba en mi capacidad para caminar y leer al mismo tiempo sin morir en el intento, por lo que lo coloqué debajo del brazo y continué con mi tortuoso camino hacia la salida del metro, rumiando palabras malsonantes entre dientes, dedicadas todas ellas a Edward Cullen.

Sí, él tenía la culpa de todo. De haberme retenido más tiempo del debido en su despacho. De que llegara tarde a mi cita con Rosalie Hale. De que viajar en transporte público fuera una experiencia aterradora. De las hipotecas, del paro y de la crisis. Sí, de eso también.

Consulté mi reloj por enésima vez, pero las manecillas continuaban moviéndose a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida. Rosalie iba a arrancarme la cabeza. Lo sabía. Y por una vez, sin que sirviera de precedente, tenía motivos para ello.

Respiré con alivio cuando casi cinco minutos después, logré alcanzar la salida. Cerré los ojos brevemente, disfrutando de la mañana inusualmente soleada, antes de emprender mi carrera desenfrenada hasta el local en el que Rosalie Hale me esperaba desde hacía veinte minutos. En cualquier otro momento, correr como si la vida me fuera en ello por las calles de Chicago en hora punta habría sido un completo suicidio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi nula coordinación de movimientos. Pero, la verdad, apreciaba demasiado mi vida como para añadirle otros diez minutos más de retraso más a mi cita con Rosalie Hale, así que… sí. Corrí.

Puse un pie delante de otro hasta tomar ritmo. Doblé una esquina. Casi me llevo por delante a una pareja adorable de ancianitos. Estuve a punto de terminar en urgencias cuando crucé la Gran Avenida sin prestarle atención al tráfico. Pero también esbocé una sonrisa satisfecha en cuanto alcancé el número 8 de Hubbard Street.

Me incliné levemente, llevándome una mano al costado mientras trataba de recuperar mi ritmo normal de respiración. Fue entonces, a punto de echar los hígados por la boca tras aquella carrera desenfrenada, cuando la enorme puerta de madera oscura que conducía al Penthouse Lounge, el club en el que Rosalie Hale celebraría su cumpleaños, se abrió.

Alcé la mirada, únicamente para encontrarme con la propia Rosalie Hale, cruzada de brazos y con las cejas enarcadas, observándome con aquella expresión arrogante que sólo ella podía componer con tanta facilidad.

Bueno. Ella y Edward Cullen, por supuesto. Bonita pareja.

—Llegas… —comenzó a decir.

—Tarde, lo sé —la interrumpí, aún jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Ella se limitó a fruncir los labios, pero no dijo nada más—. Lo siento, Rosalie. He…

He tenido que soportar al idiota de tu futuro prometido, que por lo visto debe de pensar que todo mi tiempo es de su propiedad y me ha retenido más tiempo del necesario en su despacho.

Hmm, no. Creía recordar que lo de mencionar a Edward Cullen en presencia de Rosalie Hale estaba prohibido.

—He tenido un imprevisto —dije finalmente, reincorporándome.

Ella continuó ahí plantada, observándome con desdén. Oh, por favor. ¿No se cansaba nunca de exhibir aquella mueca malhumorada constantemente?

—Un imprevisto, ¿eh? —repitió, tiñendo sus palabras de fría ironía— El dueño del club ha accedido a abrir sus puertas para mí esta mañana como favor personal, pero a ti sólo se te ocurre llegar veinte minutos tarde porque has tenido un… _imprevisto_.

_No, cariño, he llegado veinte minutos tarde porque tu novio es un capullo insufrible. Aunque, por tu bien, eso ya deberías saberlo._

—Lo siento, Rosalie —volví a disculparme, aunque sabía que era en vano.

—Dime, Bella, ¿qué debería hacer contigo? ¿Despedirte? ¿Gritarte? ¿Quejarme a Aro de tu falta de profesionalidad? ¿O todo a la vez?

Tomé aire, tratando de ganar tiempo. Aquella niñata no me iba a sacar de mis casillas.

—Deberías disculpar mi pequeño error —comencé, entonando mis palabras con serenidad—, deberías confiar en que no volverá a ocurrir y deberías comprender que últimamente mi agenda está más apretada de lo que me gustaría. Aunque, por supuesto, si no estás satisfecha con mi trabajo, eres libre de ponerlo en conocimiento de Aro.

Mantuve mi expresión más neutral, aunque tuve que esforzarme para no fruncir el ceño al pronunciar mis últimas palabras. Ningún cliente se había quejado nunca de mi trabajo y Rosalie Hale no iba a ser la primera en hacerlo.

—¿Una agenda apretada? ¿Tienes otro cliente? —preguntó Rosalie, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

—No —mentí de forma automática.

Joder. Respuesta incorrecta. Decir la verdad hubiera sido mucho más fácil. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en cubrirle las espaldas al idiota de Edward Cullen? Ni que él hubiera hecho nada por mí.

Aparte de empeñarse en hacer de mi vida un infierno constante, por supuesto.

—Pero la época de las Navidades siempre es especialmente complicada —añadí rápidamente, continuando con la mentira—. Le estoy echando una mano a un par de compañeras con sus clientes, así que mi horario…

—No lo hagas —me cortó Rosalie—. Te quiero disponible para mí en todo momento.

Me hubiera gustado recordarle que la manera en la que organizaba mis horas de trabajo no era de su incumbencia. Me hubiera gustado decirle también que no era más que una niña de papá demasiado acostumbrada a ladrar órdenes. Pero Rosalie no se quedó para escuchar mis quejas, sino que se dio media vuelta, agitando su larga melena rubia, y desapareció tras la puerta del club, moviendo sus caderas como sólo una modelo de Victoria's Secret sabía hacer.

_Tan guapa como insoportable_, pensé para mí, mientras la seguía al interior del local. Otro punto más en común con Edward Cullen. Y no es que me importara su vida lo más mínimo, pero la relación de aquellos dos iba a terminar jodidamente mal. Como lanzándose la cubertería de la boda a la cabeza en pleno banquete. O como con un divorcio millonario de esos que llenaban páginas y páginas en periódicos sensacionalistas.

Sonreí al imaginarme a Rosalie Hale relatando su doloroso divorcio entre lágrimas falsas en el programa de Oprah, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el interior del club. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, pero en cuanto cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me vi envuelta por la oscuridad del local, tuve la sensación de haber retrocedido en el tiempo, a mis años en la universidad, cuando aún tenía vida propia, el trabajo no acaparaba todo mi tiempo libre y todavía podía dedicar las noches de los fines de semana a aniquilar neuronas sin sentirme culpable por ello. Recorrí con la mirada el interior del local, silencioso y solitario, y pude imaginarme lo que sería una noche en aquel lugar, con la música atronadora retumbando por los grandes altavoces, las copas de alcohol pasando de mano en mano y el particular desfile de vestidos cortos y ajustados.

Seguí a Rosalie, esforzándome por mantener su ritmo, cruzando pasillos, zonas vips y una amplia pista de baile salpicada por plataformas, cómodos sillones y un par de barras de bar, hasta alcanzar el ascensor. Arriba, en el último piso, nos recibió la gran azotea del edificio, decorada únicamente a base de cálidos colores tierra, una especie de oasis de paz en medio de la gran ciudad.

Rosalie se plantó en mitad de la enorme terraza, observando todo a su alrededor con ojo crítico.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, tras varios segundos de silencioso análisis.

Ella había sido la encargada de elegir el lugar para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenía muy claro lo que quería, de modo que yo tan sólo me había limitado a hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas para reservar el local. Aquella era nuestra primera visita al club y Rosalie aún tenía que dar su visto bueno definitivo, por lo que sabía que cualquier detalle que disgustara a Rosalie, el más mínimo movimiento con la cabeza de lado a lado, lo echaría todo a perder. Y tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo.

—Es amplio. Muy amplio —comencé a decir, recorriendo lentamente la azotea.

A primera hora de la mañana, los únicos sonidos que alcanzaba a distinguir desde allí arriba eran los pitidos del tráfico y el típico bullicio de Chicago en hora punta, pero suponía que de madrugada, la terraza del club debería sumirse en ese ambiente pijo-chic por el que las niñas de papá como Rosalie estaban dispuestas a gastarse demasiado dinero.

—Es sofisticado y de noche, la panorámica de la ciudad desde aquí arriba debe de ser maravillosa.

—Lo es —aseguró Rosalie—. Pero lo que quiero es que todos los invitados se mueran de envidia. ¿Crees que este lugar está a la altura?

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Rosalie, vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños en el mejor club de toda la ciudad —le recordé—. Hay lista de espera de seis meses para reservar esta azotea y tú —_es decir, yo y mi maravillosa agenda de contactos_, me corregí mentalmente— has conseguido hacerte con ella en un par de días.

Rosalie asintió en completo silencio, pero me pareció ver como los rasgos de su rostro se suavizaban levemente; por lo visto, se daba por satisfecha con mi respuesta.

—¿No dijiste que el dueño del club estaría por aquí? —pregunté— Me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas con él antes de cerrar el trato.

—Lo estaba, pero gracias a tu retraso ha tenido que ausentarse para resolver asuntos urgentes —aseguró Rosalie, fulminándome con la mirada—. Volverá en un par de minutos.

Opté por no responder a su provocación porque… bueno, porque tenía razón. Había llegado rematadamente tarde, de modo que no me quedaba más remedio que agachar la cabeza y asentir dócilmente. Me apoyé contra la ancha baranda que recorría el perímetro de la azotea y desenrollé el periódico que aún llevaba bajo el brazo. La lectura me ahorraría el tener que entablar una charla banal con Rosalie mientras esperábamos a que el dueño del club reapareciera.

—¿Emmett Cullen, un héroe? —murmuró Rosalie a mi espalda y el desdén cubrió su voz sin disimulo.

Tuve que fijarme en el titular de portada para comprender sus palabras. Una foto a todo color de Emmett, el hermano de Edward Cullen, vestido con la equipación de los Chicago Bears y con el brazo en alto en señal de victoria, ilustraba la primera página del periódico. Por lo visto, los Bears acababan de clasificarse para los playoffs de la liga y Emmett Cullen se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el héroe local.

Rosalie observaba la fotografía por encima de mi hombro y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le conoces? —pregunté, incapaz de contenerme, a pesar de que sabía que me estaba adentrando en aguas movedizas.

Rosalie bufó, aumentando mi curiosidad.

—Es hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el socio de mi padre —explicó ella—. Le he visto en el despacho y en alguna que otra reunión familiar.

_Y es el hermano de tu futuro prometido_. Me mordí el labio, analizando el rostro de Rosalie con disimulo. ¿Tan mal le caía Emmett Cullen? Parecía ser la simpatía hecha persona, sobre todo si le comparabas con su hermano.

—Parece simpático —dejé caer, tanteando el terreno.

Un nuevo bufido se escapó de los labios de Rosalie.

—¿Y qué? Es un deportista —dijo, como si aquello fuera suficiente explicación—. Su inteligencia es inversamente proporcional a su masa muscular.

Y algunos dirían que, en el caso de las modelos, su inteligencia es inversamente proporcional a la longitud de sus piernas.

Un nuevo vistazo a rostro crispado de Rosalie me confirmó que Emmett no era en absoluto de su agrado.

_Podría haberle elegido a él. Podría haberse quedado con el otro hermano Cullen._

Volví la vista inmediatamente al periódico en cuanto sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. ¿De dónde había salido aquel último pensamiento? Pasé las páginas con rapidez, haciendo demasiado ruido, pero no fui capaz de captar el sentido de las palabras impresas. Mi mente se encontraba ocupada en otros asuntos más urgentes. Como en encontrarle una explicación a mi arrebato de locura momentánea.

En fin, ¿qué me importaba lo que hicieran Rosalie y Edward? Me daba igual su relación y su vida. Por mí, como si montaban el bodorrio del año para espectáculo de toda la gente de bien que poblaba aquella ciudad. Por mí, como si luego se compraban un chalet unifamiliar a las afueras, de dos pisos y con un porche pintado de verde. Por mí, como si ella abandonaba su carrera de modelo para dedicarse a su insoportable futuro marido. Por mí, como si no se aguantaban y decidían firmar los papeles del divorcio tras volver de su idílica luna de miel.

—¡Rosalie!

Un grito grave interrumpió mis tribulaciones mentales. Respiré aliviada y me di la vuelta para ver cómo Rosalie saludaba al recién llegado, un hombre de mediana estatura y tez morena.

—Bella, este es Billy, el dueño del club —me presentó Rosalie, antes de lanzarme una mirada de censura y dirigirse de nuevo al dueño—. Bella lamenta haber llegado más de media hora tarde.

—En realidad fueron tan sólo veinte minutos —corregí, pero Rosalie me ignoró por completo.

—Y este es… —continuó, volviéndose hacia su derecha.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que el dueño del club no había aparecido solo.

—Black —gruñí en cuanto reconocí a su acompañante.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los labios de Jacob Black en cuanto pronuncié su nombre. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Rosalie, alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Por desgracia —murmuré.

¿Que si le conocía? Todo el mundo en _Revamp your party_ conocía a Jacob Black y trataba de huir de él. De él y de su pequeña empresa dedicada a encargarse de la iluminación en grandes eventos. Tenía una especial habilidad para cargarse cualquier trabajo bien hecho con sus manazas inexpertas. Cuando le contratabas, sabías que en tu fiesta habría apagones de luz, que los focos del escenario principal no funcionarían o que si habías encargado una iluminación tenue y sutil, Jacob Black se presentaría allí con sus luces más potentes.

—Jacob se va a encargar de la iluminación para la fiesta —anunció Rosalie.

_Ni de coña._

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral en mi rostro.

—Rosalie —dije, volviéndome hacia ella y susurrando mis palabras—, no creo que Black sea la mejor opción para…

—Es la única opción —me cortó Rosalie con un gruñido seco—. Jacob es el hijo del dueño; Billy nos ha cedido la azotea con esa condición —añadió, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ellos y continuar hablando en voz alta—. Billy quiere enseñarme el local a fondo. Jacob, Bella te explicará el tipo de iluminación que queremos para la fiesta.

Sin mediar más palabra, Rosalie tomó a Billy del brazo y juntos desaparecieron por las escaleras que conducían al resto del local.

—Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos —observó Jacob y la diversión se filtraba en su voz; hundió sus grandes manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me observó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada—. Tras mi impecable trabajo en la fiesta de Edward Cullen, creía que no volveríamos a vernos.

Entrecerré los ojos, lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero él no pareció intimidado por ello.

—Tras tu fiasco en la fiesta de Edward Cullen, querrás decir —le corregí—. Sí, yo también tenía la esperanza de que no volvería a cruzarme contigo. El destino a veces es cruel.

—Y, sin embargo, sigues queriendo trabajar conmigo.

—No creo que tenga más opción —repliqué—. Eres el hijo del dueño del club. Eso complica demasiado lo de echarte a la calle.

Jacob Black volvió a exhibir su sonrisa socarrona sin pudor alguno. Fruncí el ceño al fijarme en su actitud relajada y despreocupada. Su rostro de rasgos juveniles continuaba crispado en esa mueca desvergonzada, casi desafiante.

—Vamos, lo de Edward Cullen no fue para tanto. Tan sólo un pequeño apagón para darle más emoción a la noche —bromeó Jacob, pero sus palabras no me resultaban graciosas en absoluto—. Esta vez lo haré mejor.

Alcé las cejas, cruzándome de brazos. Por si no le había quedado claro aquello de que me caía mal.

—He tenido demasiadas experiencias para olvidar contigo como para creerte —aseguré.

Black abrió la boca para replicar, pero el zumbido de mi teléfono le interrumpió. Apreté los labios para ahogar un bufido en cuanto vi el nombre de Edward Cullen parpadeando insistentemente en la pantalla. _Estupendo_. De idiota incompetente a idiota arrogante y tiro porque me toca.

La mañana mejoraba por momentos.

—Isabella —dijo en cuanto descolgué, sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de abrir la boca—. Tienes que hacer una cosa por mí.

Me volví, dándole la espalda a Jacob Black, y comencé a caminar hacia la otra punta de la azotea.

—Un 'por favor' no hubiera estado mal —apunté, frunciendo los labios—, pero dime de qué se trata.

—Rosalie —fue la escueta respuesta de Edward Cullen—. Necesito que averigües qué quiere para su cumpleaños.

Cerré los ojos y me pasé una mano por la cara. Después del episodio humillante de Tiffany's, creí que no habría nada peor. Nada podía superar el momento en el que entras en una lujosa joyería en busca de un anillo de compromiso para otra mujer y acompañada por el hombre con quien te acabas de enrollar en su despacho.

Pero, por supuesto, Edward Cullen parecía vivir con el único objetivo de hacer realidad mis peores pesadillas.

—Cualquier cosa le gustará, Edward —dije, optando por una nueva estrategia; discutir con él iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que quizás la opción más inteligente fuera seguirle la corriente—. Es mujer y, además, modelo. Un bolso carísimo, un perfume exclusivo, unos pendientes. Sólo te pido que esta vez no me arrastres a comprarlo contigo.

—No me sirve —negó Edward—. Eso son regalos que cualquiera podría hacerle. Quiero que sea algo único, algo que realmente desee.

Oh, genial. Ahora Edward Cullen quería disfrazarse de romántico empalagoso para sorprender a su futura prometida.

—Edward, esto se escapa de mis competencias. No soy ni tu asistente personal, ni tu esclava, ni la niñera de Rosalie y…

—Hazlo, Isabella —me ordenó él, interrumpiéndome—. Averigua lo que quiere.

Y sin decir nada más, colgó el teléfono, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, la respiración alterada, el pulso repiqueteando furiosamente en mis sienes a causa de la furia y la certeza de que era materialmente imposible ser más odioso que Edward Cullen.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Jacob Black, que aún aguardaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Reprimí un suspiro de cansancio y me encaminé hacia él.

—Bueno, Black, ¿por dónde empezamos?

* * *

><p>—Vamos, Bella. Prométeme que lo intentarás. ¿Me lo prometes? Dime que lo harás. Me lo prometes, ¿verdad?<p>

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Jessica Stanley por encima de la mesa, pero mi ayudante no pareció darse por aludida. Como escuchara el verbo prometer conjugado en cualquier tiempo y forma una vez más, una dolorosa muerte iba a suceder allí mismo, en la cafetería de la empresa. Aún no sabía si la mía por suicidio, o la de Jessica por asesinato.

—¿Qué promesa tratas de arrancarle a Bella?

Esbocé una sonrisa agradecida en cuanto Eric Yorkie dejó su bandeja de comida sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado, seguido por Alice y Angela.

—La de que invitará a Edward Cullen a la fiesta de Navidad —respondió Jessica.

—¿La fiesta de Navidad? —bufó Angela— Es un bodrio insoportable. Todo tratamos de escabullirnos cada año. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward Cullen querrá venir?

—¿Un bodrio? —repitió Eric, alzando las cejas— Se supone que nos dedicamos a organizar los mejores eventos de la ciudad. ¿Cómo es posible que nuestra fiesta de Navidad sea un bodrio?

Oculté una sonrisa. Eric apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses trabajando en la empresa y aún no había tenido el placer de disfrutar del horror de la fiesta de Navidad que se organizaba cada año en la oficina. Pobre novato.

—En realidad es un espectáculo decadente en el que Marcos y Cayo apuran hasta el agua de los floreros y se empeñan en obligarnos a cantar villancicos —le ilustró Alice—. Y, créeme, contemplar a tus jefes borrachos y camino del coma etílico no es tan divertido como pudiera parecerte.

—Sin olvidar que Aro se dedica a merodear por los alrededores y a acorralarnos en oscuras esquinas para interrogarnos sobre nuestros clientes —apunté; aquella era la parte más espeluznante de la fiesta.

Jessica nos observó alternativamente pero, a juzgar por su expresión decidida, no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida.

—Más puntos a mi favor —volvió Jessica a la carga—. Coincidiréis conmigo en que la presencia de Edward Cullen mejorará la fiesta considerablemente.

—Permíteme que difiera —murmuré entre dientes; no había nada que la presencia de Edward Cullen pudiera mejorar.

Me llevé las manos a los ojos, frotándolos con fuerza, como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer desaparecer todas mis preocupaciones. El día había comenzado de forma pésima, con mi tradicional visita matutina al despacho de Edward Cullen y la cita con Rosalie Hale, pero conforme avanzaban las horas, la jornada prometía convertirse en uno de esos días en los que la mejor opción hubiera sido no levantarme de la cama. La puntilla a tan memorable día la estaba dando Jessica y su inexplicable obsesión por tratar de convencerme para que invitara a Edward Cullen a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa.

Ya me resultaba bastante duro tener que soportarle cada día. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Jessica que iba a querer prestarme a pasar más tiempo con él _voluntariamente_?

—Alice, mañana tenemos que acercarnos hasta el Four Seasons para cerrar el tema de la seguridad para la fiesta de Edward Cullen —hablé, antes de que Jessica retomara su tarea—. Y Jessica, la secretaria de Edward debería haberte enviado ya el listado definitivo de invitados. Verifica sus nombres y direcciones. En cuanto lleguen las invitaciones, debemos enviarlas lo antes posible.

—De hecho, ya están aquí —me informó Jessica—. Llegaron esta mañana por mensajería urgente. No quise avisarte porque sabía que estarías con Rosalie y…

—Sí, sí —completé por ella, agitando la mano—. Todos sabemos que Rosalie es una bruja y que probablemente te arrancaría la cabeza si me llamaras mientras estoy con ella.

Escuché el bufido incrédulo de Alice, Angela y Eric, pero ni siquiera me digné a mirarles. Seguramente pensaran que exageraba pero, la verdad, todo lo malo que pudiera decir sobre Rosalie Hale se quedaba corto.

—Las cajas están en tu despacho —añadió Jessica.

—Apiádate de mí y dime que son pocas —supliqué, aunque sabía que era en vano; Edward Cullen sólo sabía hacer las cosas a lo grande.

—Tres cajas. Grandes. Llenas hasta arriba. Quinientas invitaciones —soltó Jessica sin piedad.

Asentí con la cabeza, una y otra vez, tapándome la cara con las manos, como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer desaparecer el mundo.

—Ahora que Jessica te ha dado las malas noticias —escuché a Eric hablar a mi derecha—, ¿qué tal si tú nos alegras la tarde dándonos una buena noticia?

—¿Una buena noticia? ¿Como cuál? —quise saber, todavía con la cara enterrada entre mis manos.

_Como que Edward Cullen ha decidido desaparecer de mi vida para siempre._

—Como que invitarás a Edward Cullen a la fiesta de Navidad.

Dejé caer las manos sobre la mesa con un golpe seco y me volví hacia Eric, fulminándole con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño al ver cómo él, lejos de parecer intimidado, cruzaba una sonrisa cómplice con Jessica. Lo que me faltaba, más voluntarios para la causa "invitemos a Edward Cullen a la fiesta de Navidad".

—Eso no va a ocurrir nunca —murmuré, lanzándole una rápida mirada de advertencia.

—La población femenina de esta empresa y yo te lo agradeceríamos eternamente.

—A mí no me incluyas —dijo Angela, alzando las manos.

—Está bien. La población femenina de esta empresa, excepto Angela… —se corrigió Eric, dirigiéndole una mirada sombría a la aludida.

—Y Alice —apuntó mi amiga.

—Y Alice… —cedió Eric.

—Eso ya son demasiadas excepciones —interrumpí, antes de que Eric pudiera continuar con su súplica; me levanté de la mesa y, de repente, sentí una ola de cansancio recorrer todo mi cuerpo—. No voy a invitar a Edward Cullen. Es mi última palabra —repetí, esperando dar por zanjado el tema—. Alice, recuerda lo de mañana. Y Jessica, necesito esa lista de invitados hoy. Edward Cullen pretende que rellene esas malditas invitaciones a mano, así que quiero empezar esta misma noche. Cuanto antes comience con la tortura, antes recuperaré mi libertad.

—Bonito plan para la noche de un viernes —dejó caer Alice.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó Jessica, alarmada— Dijiste que lo hiciera en cuanto pudiera.

—Exacto. Aunque puede que se me olvidara mencionar que "en cuanto puedas", en realidad significa "hoy".

—Pero la secretaria de Edward Cullen todavía no me ha…

—Quiero esa lista encima de mi mesa esta tarde, Jessica —la interrumpí—. Lo que hagas para conseguirla es asunto tuyo.

Sólo cuando me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas de la cafetería, caí en la cuenta de que esa última orden que le había ladrado a Jessica se parecía bastante a las que Edward Cullen me lanzaba a mí.

De vuelta a la soledad de mi despacho, contemplé las cajas llenas de invitaciones que el mensajero había dejado sobre mi escritorio. Quinientas invitaciones. Quinientas invitaciones impresas en papel de gran calidad y exquisitamente ornamentadas. Quinientas invitaciones que yo solita tendría que rellenar a mano, una detrás de otra, para más señas. Y todo porque Edward Cullen había decidido que le gustaba mi caligrafía.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Tomar una pluma, mojarla en tinta —porque Edward Cullen era demasiado estirado como para permitir rellenar las invitaciones con un simple bolígrafo— y comenzar a escribir los nombres, con cuidado, exagerando los trazos bonitos de mi caligrafía y esmerándome al máximo.

Una tarea tediosa, aburrida y que incitaba al suicidio.

Pero también sabía que, antes de hacer nada, antes de rellenar si quiera una sola de las invitaciones, Edward Cullen tenía que dar su visto bueno. Quería comenzar cuanto antes con ello para quitármelo de encima, pero primero tenía que asegurarme de que Edward estaba conforme con las invitaciones. No quería ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría si, tras rellenar quinientas invitaciones a mano, Edward Cullen decidía que el papel era de mala calidad o que el color sepia era demasiado oscuro, y me ordenaba repetirlo todo.

Alcancé el teléfono que descansaba sobre mi escritorio y marqué el número de Cullen & Hale.

—Despacho de Edward Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Tanya —hablé y casi pude imaginarme su expresión de desdén al escuchar mi voz—, ¿sabes si Edward está por ahí?

—No —respondió de forma cortante—. El señor Cullen ha decidido terminar la jornada más pronto de lo habitual y se ha retirado a su casa.

Pomposa y pedante. Menuda joya de secretaria.

—Perfecto. ¿Podrías darme su dirección?

La risita de Tanya se coló en mis oídos, alta y clara. ¿Qué coño le hacía tanta gracia?

—Por supuesto que no —se negó.

Por supuesto que iba a aprovechar la menor oportunidad para torpedearme.

—Escucha, Tanya —pedí con educación, cerrando los ojos y masajeándome las sienes—, necesito consultar algo en persona con Edward Cullen.

—Tendrá que esperar a mañana.

—Se me olvidaba decirte que necesito hacerlo ya. Es urgente —puntualicé, antes de fruncir los labios ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Por favor, Tanya.

Casi me pareció ver su sonrisa desdeñosa al escucharme suplicar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo proporcionarte esa información —insistió Tanya, aunque su voz no sonaba arrepentida en absoluto.

_Está bien, Tanya. Tú lo has querido._

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, Tanya —hablé de nuevo—. Acabo de recibir tres cajas por mensajería urgente con las quinientas invitaciones para la fiesta de Nochevieja. Edward quiere que las rellene a mano, pero primero necesito que me dé su visto bueno. Ya que tú no estás dispuesta a colaborar, comenzaré a rellenarlas. Cuando tenga las quinientas, se las mostraré a Edward. Entonces él encontrará algún fallo —y sabes que lo hará—, se enfadará, me ordenará que repita todo el proceso y me preguntará por qué demonios no le mostré las invitaciones antes de rellenarlas. ¿Y sabes qué le diré, Tanya? No me quedará más remedio que confesarle que lo intenté, que fui hasta su despacho, pero que él no estaba allí. Que le pedí a su secretaria que me diera su dirección para poder ir hasta su casa y enseñarle las malditas invitaciones, pero que ella se negó a dármela, sin motivo aparente. ¿Sabes entonces quién será la víctima de su cabreo monumental? —inquirí, aunque era una pregunta retórica.

—No te creerá —replicó Tanya, aunque pude percibir la nota de duda en su voz.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en mis labios en cuanto olí lo cerca que me encontraba de la victoria. Un golpe más y esa dirección sería mía.

—¿Quieres probar? —quise saber.

Escuché cómo Tanya tomaba aire al otro lado de la línea.

—Avenida Michigan, número 800.

_Bingo_.

—Gracias, Tanya —dije, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de victoria de mi cara—. Me encanta hacerte entrar en razón.

* * *

><p>Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando la vista, pero por mucho que forzara los músculos de mi cuello y entrecerrara los ojos, era incapaz de alcanzar con la mirada el último piso de Park Tower. El edificio se alzaba hasta casi alcanzar el cielo de Chicago y parecía estar ahí para recordarme que todo en Edward Cullen, incluso la lujosa torre de apartamentos en la que vivía, estaba diseñado para intimidarme.<p>

Tomé aire, agarré con fuerza mi bolso y, en cuanto puse un pie sobre el asfalto para cruzar la calle, caí en la cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Repentinamente, sentí mi estómago agitarse a causa de unos inesperados nervios. Porque una cosa era presentarse en el despacho de Cullen & Hale, ese lugar que ya me resultaba tan familiar y casi territorio neutral, y otra muy diferente —y mucho más aterradora— era aparecer en su apartamento por sorpresa. En el lugar donde Edward Cullen vivía, se relajaba y se despojaba de su máscara de capullo insufrible para ser él mismo.

_En el lugar donde probablemente se follara a Rosalie Hale todas las noches._

Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza. ¿De dónde había salido aquel último pensamiento? Me maldije a mí misma entre dientes por aquel momento de debilidad, al tiempo que alcanzaba el otro lado de la calle y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de la manzana, en busca de la puerta de entrada al edificio.

En los últimos días, me veía sorprendida por pensamientos de ese tipo aquí y allá, frases que aparecían de la nada y a las que era incapaz de seguir el rastro. Un "¿por qué demonios quiere proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie Hale?", aderezado por algún "no me lo esperaba" y rematado por el peor de todos ellos, el "no quiero que lo haga". Habían comenzado tras aquel humillante episodio en Tiffany's y, conforme avanzaban los días, se hacían más persistentes y redundantes. Pero no tenían ningún sentido.

Volví a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro y me repetí por enésima vez en las últimas horas que lo que Edward Cullen hiciera con su vida no me importaba en absoluto.

La entrada de Park Tower era tan intimidante como el resto del rascacielos. Me aproximé con cautela a la fachada del edificio, echando un rápido y último vistazo hacia arriba, antes de cruzar con pasos silenciosos las puertas acristaladas que conducían al interior. Dentro, me recibió un amplio vestíbulo, exquisitamente decorado, coronado por un par de ascensores, igualmente acristalados y sorprendentemente amplios.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Me giré hacia mi izquierda, donde el portero del edificio aguardaba tras el mostrador.

—Buenas tardes —respondí, imitando su sonrisa amable—. Busco a Edward Cullen.

—¿Sabe si el señor Cullen la está esperando? —quiso saber él— Llegó hace apenas unos treinta minutos y me pareció escucharle decir que no esperaba visitas.

Observé como frunció el ceño ligeramente al pronunciar la última parte de la frase, y tuve la certeza de que las palabras de Edward Cullen se habrían asemejado más a una orden del tipo "ni se te ocurra dejar que nadie entre a mi apartamento", que a una amable petición.

Una lástima que yo me encontrara allí con el firme propósito de perturbar su paz.

Me incliné sobre el mostrador de una forma que esperaba fuera disimulada, pero sospechaba que aquel truco no iba a funcionar. La madre naturaleza no me había dotado con el regalo de un escote generoso con el que engatusarle para que me dejara pasar, por lo que debería confiar mi suerte a mi ingenio y a mi capacidad para improvisar.

—Edward Cullen no me está esperando —reconocí, optando por tomar la vía de la sinceridad—, pero necesito verle. Es urgente.

Compuse mi mueca más desesperada y el gesto debió de resultar suficientemente convincente a juzgar por la expresión de lástima que se dibujó en el rostro del portero.

—Lo siento, señorita —se disculpó, y realmente parecía arrepentido—, pero el señor Cullen me dio orden expresa de que no permitiera pasar a nadie. Quiere disfrutar de una velada a solas.

_Y yo quiero comenzar a rellenar quinientas invitaciones a mano de una maldita vez._

—Probablemente crea que estoy exagerando —volví a la carga, lejos de darme por vencida—, pero se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte. Verá —susurré, bajando la voz e inclinándome aún más sobre el mostrador. _Hora de sacar la artillería pesada_. Desconecté mi conciencia y mi sentido común, y dejé que las palabras fluyeran por sí solas, sin ningún tipo de cortapisa—… probablemente se sienta incómodo al escuchar lo que voy a decirle. Y seguramente no debería confesarle nada de esto, pero tengo un retraso. Ya sabe, en mi período —añadí, y su mueca de confusión se transformó rápidamente en una de perplejidad—. He comprado un test de embarazo, pero no me atrevo a tomarlo yo sola. Necesito que Edward esté conmigo. Si sale positivo, me parece que lo justo es que el padre de mi futuro hijo comparta este momento tan especial conmigo, ¿no cree? —rematé, acariciándome el vientre en un gesto maternal.

Cerré la boca, escudriñando con atención el rostro del pobre hombre, que me observaba de hito en hito.

—Por… por supuesto —dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz; parecía realmente impresionado por mi impecable actuación—. Tome, señorita, aquí tiene la llave del ascensor —añadió, ofreciéndome la llave—. Es el último piso. Suerte. Y si… si sale positivo, sea tan amable de darle mi enhorabuena al señor Cullen.

—Lo haré —aseguré, esbozando una sonrisa que trataba de ser cálida y sincera.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida por mi rápida victoria, y me encaminé con pasos apresurados hacia uno de los ascensores, antes de que el portero descubriera mi mentira. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron a mis espaldas, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

¿Realmente acababa de insinuarle a aquel hombre que podría estar embarazada de Edward Cullen?

No, en realidad no se lo había insinuado. Se lo había dicho claramente, con todas las palabras.

Dejé escapar una risotada histérica, que en la soledad de la cabina del ascensor resonó con más intensidad de la debida. Edward Cullen me iba a volver loca.

Las puertas acristaladas volvieron a abrirse en cuanto el ascensor alcanzó el piso sesenta y cuatro, el punto más alto de Park Tower, y lo que me aguardaba al otro lado me dejó con la boca totalmente abierta. Cualquier consideración sobre lo que acababa de hacer para lograr colarme en el apartamento de Edward Cullen se desvaneció de mi mente en cuanto puse un pie en el recibidor. Era amplio, inundado de luz y desembocaba en un ancho pasillo recto y larguísimo. A juzgar por las proporciones que se podían adivinar desde allí, el apartamento de Edward Cullen debía de ocupar la última planta de Park Tower al completo.

Por no mencionar que toda mi casa entraba dentro de aquel recibidor.

—¿Edward? —dije tentativamente, sin atreverme a alzar la voz demasiado.

Me quedé clavada delante del ascensor, sin reunir el valor suficiente para dar un paso más. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que irrumpir en el apartamento de Edward Cullen sin invitación quizás no había sido mi idea más brillante.

—¿Edward? —repetí de nuevo.

Por segunda vez, no obtuve más respuesta que el silencio. Di un par de pasos, adentrándome en el recibidor y estiré la cabeza para descubrir una puerta a mi derecha. Inspiré profundamente un par de veces y me encaminé hacia ella con decisión. Había llegado hasta allí. Había logrado sonsacarle la dirección a Tanya y había conseguido convencer al portero para que me dejara pasar con la excusa de un falso embarazo. En fin, ¿qué más podía suceder? ¿Tener que enfrentarme a la ira de Edward Cullen por haberme colado en su apartamento sin avisar?

Nada que no hubiera hecho antes.

Lo de enfrentarme a la furia de Edward Cullen, quería decir. En lo de irrumpir en propiedades ajenas era una primeriza.

Me adentré en lo que parecía ser la cocina del apartamento, un espacio amplio e igualmente bañado por la luz. El mobiliario era negro y brillante, casi impersonal, y una isleta se alzaba en la mitad de la cocina. Continué caminando a través de otra puerta y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente en cuanto me topé con lo que parecía ser el salón. Aunque bien podría tratarse de una gran sala de reuniones o incluso de un campo de fútbol. Era enorme. Amplio, diáfano y sin apenas mobiliario, desprendía igualmente ese tufillo impersonal, casi frío, pero por alguna extraña razón cuadraba perfectamente con la personalidad de Edward Cullen.

Nuevamente, la luz lo envolvía todo, y se reflejaba con fuerza sobre el techo, las paredes y el suelo, de un blanco inmaculado. Fruncí el ceño al descubrir un brillante piano negro colocado en mitad del salón, de forma que parecía dominar la estancia. Dudaba que Edward Cullen tuviera la sensibilidad necesaria para tocar un piano, por lo que supuse que aquel se trataba de un detalle _snob_, una forma más de hacer ver al resto del mundo que él estaba por encima de todo y de todos.

Seguí caminando a través del amplio salón. Las vistas del lago Michigan que se podían apreciar desde los grandes ventanales eran impresionantes. Curioseé un poco más y salí por otra puerta al pasillo que había divisado al inicio, ignorando a la voz de mi conciencia que me recordaba que "curiosear" en realidad quería decir "invadir la intimidad de Edward Cullen sin su permiso".

Varias puertas se abrían a un lado y a otro del pasillo, por lo que escogí una de ellas al azar, la que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Entré en una nueva habitación que, a juzgar por sus dimensiones, debía de ser su dormitorio, y me pareció escuchar el ruido amortiguado del agua al caer. Miré a mi alrededor y, en la otra punta de la habitación, descubrí una puerta entreabierta.

—¿Edward? —murmuré— ¿Estás ahí?

No obtuve respuesta, por lo que crucé la habitación con pasos lentos. El sonido del agua al caer se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme avanzaba, y cuando por fin alcancé la puerta, supe con certeza que ésta conducía al baño del dormitorio y que, al otro lado, había una ducha en funcionamiento.

Ni siquiera dediqué una milésima de segundo a reflexionar sobre mi siguiente movimiento. Más tarde, me diría a mí misma que había sido víctima de un ataque de locura momentánea. Más tarde, inventaría mil excusas, a cada cual más absurda, para justificar mi comportamiento.

Más tarde.

Pero no en ese momento.

En un acto reflejo, coloqué la palma de mi mano sobre la superficie de madera e hice algo que no debería haber hecho. Empujé la puerta.

Una oleada de vapor me azotó en la cara y aspiré el inconfundible olor de Edward Cullen, ese aroma que reconocía a la perfección y que, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, había aprendido a disfrutar. La estancia se encontraba inundada de luz, como el resto de la casa, pero el vapor tornaba las figuras en manchas borrosas y deformaba sus contornos.

Escudriñé el baño con los ojos entrecerrados, pero los abrí en señal de sorpresa cuando, a mi izquierda, mi mirada se topó con la ducha.

Con la ducha.

Con la figura de Edward Cullen de espaldas a mí.

Con su cuerpo desnudo.

Y con el agua caliente deslizándose por su piel.

Todo en ello en una misma visión. ¿Qué más necesitaba una mujer para morir y dejar este mundo con una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en sus labios?

Probablemente, encontrarse dentro de esa ducha, atrapada entre los fríos azulejos y el cuerpo desnudo de Edward Cullen.

Su mata de pelo, siempre rebelde y cobriza, se había oscurecido a causa de la humedad y casi alcanzaba a rozar sus anchos hombros. Seguí la línea que marcaban sus músculos sin mostrar pudor alguno, recorriendo ávidamente con la mirada su espalda, trazando el recorrido que marcaba el agua al deslizarse por su piel. Hacia abajo. Hacia más abajo. Hacia puntos sobre los que no debería detenerme si no quería morir por combustión espontánea allí mismo, en el baño de Edward Cullen. Pero… ¡bah! A la mierda. A la mierda los buenos modales. A la mierda la decencia y el respeto por su intimidad. Ya había hecho suficientes cosas malas aquella tarde. Una más en mi larga lista de pecados no me iba a librar del infierno.

Dejé que mis ojos continuaran su camino hacia abajo y me mordí el labio al reencontrarme con su trasero. De forma automática, mi mente voló hacia mis recuerdos de aquella noche en el Four Seasons, en la enorme cama de la suite, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, ejerciendo una presión deliciosa, y mis piernas enredadas en torno a su cintura.

Un gemido rebelde se escapó de mis labios, pero afortunadamente quedó ahogado por el sonido del agua. Volví a recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada, esta vez en sentido inverso. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada contra los azulejos y la otra… la otra…

Oh, joder. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Observé como los músculos de su brazo derecho se contraían y se relajaban a un ritmo regular, rápido y preciso, como si…

_Dilo, Bella._

Como si se estuviera masturbando.

Pero sin la parte del "como si".

Edward Cullen se estaba masturbando en la ducha y yo me encontraba ahí plantada, detrás de él, observándole como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre darse placer.

¿En qué momento de la película me había convertido en una acosadora?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer a causa de la vergüenza. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo me había colocado en una situación tan patética, y todo por mi propia voluntad, pero en aquel momento el único pensamiento que nublaba mi mente era una orden muy sencilla: lárgate de aquí antes de que Edward Cullen te descubra.

Con aquel objetivo como mi nueva meta vital, me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Pero incluso entonces debería haber sabido que aquel episodio estaba destinado a ser un completo fiasco.

Y que cuando crees que las cosas van mal, no te confíes. Siempre pueden ir a peor.

—¿Isabella?

* * *

><p>Creo que está bien dejarlo aquí XD<p>

Para las que en este momento me quieran matar, algo para calmar sus instintos homicidas: el principio del siguiente capi ya está escrito, continúa con esta escena y es bastante... interesante.

Espero poder publicar pronto, el capi va bastante avanzado y bien encaminado. Mientras tanto, como siempre, subiré un adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios). ¡Ah! Y también pondré fotos de lo que se supone que es el apartamento de Edward, merece la pena verlo.

Por cierto, si dejáis reviews es posible que Edward Cullen se aparezca en vuestra ducha ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	7. El mensaje

¡Hola por aquí! ¿Qué tal todo? Por si había dudas, sigo viva y lo que es más importante, escribiendo. Perdón por la larga ausencia, la vida real se ha vuelto bastante loca últimamente. Para compensar, el siguiente capi ya está escrito (increíble, ¿eh?), así que la próxima vez la espera no será tan larga. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Y gracias a Titania por betear el capi ;)

Pequeño recordatorio sobre dónde quedaron las cosas en el capi anterior: Bella se cuela en el apartamento de Edward y le descubre en el baño con... las manos ocupadas =) cuando se da la vuelta para irse, Edward la llama.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 7. EL MENSAJE<span>

—¿Isabella?

Sentí su voz recorrer todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, obligándome a detenerme.

Debería haberme ido de allí, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Debería haber ignorado su llamada. Debería haber continuado caminando hacia la puerta.

Pero en lugar de hacer caso a la voz de mi sentido común que me gritaba órdenes, me di la vuelta lentamente, cerrando los ojos, preparándome mentalmente para lo que me iba a encontrar en cuanto me enfrentara a él.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó de nuevo, y no alcancé a descifrar lo que escondía su voz. ¿Era sorpresa, enfado, incredulidad?— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_¿Espiarte mientras te masturbas?_

Abrí los párpados y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos con la determinación de no moverla de ese punto ni un milímetro. Había cerrado la ducha, pero las gotas de agua resbalaban desde su pelo por su rostro y su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo que me invitaba a seguir el camino que el agua trazaba hacia abajo, hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—Estaba… estaba… —comencé a decir, pero perdí el hilo de mis palabras en cuanto mis ojos se deslizaron sin permiso por su cuello hasta su torso.

Volví a alzar la mirada rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Edward alzaba las cejas. Alargó un brazo, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, y alcanzó una de las toallas que descansaban sobre el lavabo, llevándosela a la cintura. Estuve a punto de gemir para suplicarle que no lo hiciera, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquel día ya había cubierto mi cupo de momentos patéticos, por lo que cerré la boca.

—No lo sé —murmuré finalmente.

Le observé allí, en el baño aún cargado con el vapor del agua caliente, con sus manos aferrando la toalla que se había colocado sobre la cintura y el agua aún deslizándose silenciosamente por su piel.

En alguna de mis otras vidas, debería de haberme portado muy mal. Y la visión de Edward Cullen semidesnudo en su baño, sin darme la oportunidad de tocarle, de enterrar mis manos en su pelo húmedo y de pegarme a su cuerpo, era el castigo que me enviaba el universo por mi mal comportamiento.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó con su voz grave.

Negué con la cabeza una vez, dos, pero dejé de moverme en cuanto Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Contuve la respiración mientras le observaba acercarse, con movimientos lentos y silenciosos, como un depredador cercando a su presa, sin liberarme ni por un segundo de la presión abrasadora de su mirada. Cuando cubrió la distancia que nos separaba, se recostó contra el marco de la puerta del baño, cruzando los brazos y regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que me incitaba a ponerle mi ropa interior en bandeja.

No soportaba su perfume, que invadía la estancia, colándose por mis fosas nasales y haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. No soportaba la imagen de sus labios, curvados en esa media sonrisa provocadora que sacaba lo peor y lo mejor de mí. No soportaba la nula distancia que nos separaba, encontrarme tan cerca de él, tanto que me resultaba demasiado fácil acompasar el ritmo de mi respiración a la suya.

Pero, sobre todo, no soportaba ese cosquilleo que sentía en las palmas de mis manos, la necesidad pulsante de tocarle, de probarle.

De _recordarle_.

Comencé a hablar por impulso, soltando palabras sin sentido.

—Las invitaciones… llegó el mensajero y… Tanya me dio tu dirección y luego tu portero… las invitaciones —balbuceé durante unos segundos, antes de caer en la cuenta de que estaba desvariando. Tomé aire un par de veces, tratando de recuperar mi sentido común—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?

Eso es. Eso estaba bien, mucho mejor. La mejor defensa siempre era un buen ataque. Y atacarle con frases punzantes y preguntas agresivas era mi zona cómoda, mi elemento. Me hacía sentir como si pudiera volver a recuperar el control de la situación.

Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que aquel pensamiento de falsa seguridad no era más que una vana ilusión. Edward Cullen siempre, _siempre_, llevaba el control.

Me observó en completo silencio durante un par de segundos.

—Estoy en mi casa y no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago, pero… es bastante evidente —musitó, sin alzar la voz lo más mínimo.

Al escuchar aquella vaga mención a lo que acababa de ocurrir, mi mirada se escabulló sin permiso hacia abajo para clavarse sobre la toalla que le cubría. Escuché como reía por lo bajo.

Entonces, sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello y no pude hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que su voz y el ritmo de su respiración me envolvieran. Mi determinación me había abandonado por completo. Ya no me sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarme a él con réplicas mordaces, de modo que dejé que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo de lo que venía a continuación.

—¿Quieres saber en qué estaba pensando? —susurró en mi oído.

—Puedo imaginármelo —alcancé a decir.

_Mierda, Bella_. Aquella no era la respuesta correcta. La respuesta correcta era 'no'. La respuesta correcta era 'deja de jugar conmigo'. La respuesta correcta era 'tengo que largarme de aquí, antes de cometer cualquier tontería'.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes imaginártelo?—preguntó Edward, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo capaz de erizar hasta el último centímetro de mi piel— ¿Puedes imaginarte que te estaba recordando en aquel probador, prácticamente desnuda?

Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura, en una caricia ligera cuyo único propósito era dejarme con ganas de más.

—¿Puedes imaginarte que estaba pensando en ti, aquella noche en el Four Seasons, casi rogándome para que te quitara la ropa y te follara?

Su voz grave susurraba palabras que se derramaban como chocolate líquido por mi piel, dejando un rastro de promesas por cumplir, de recuerdos que ansiaba por repetir, de imágenes encerradas en mi memoria que quería volver a hacer realidad.

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por mi cintura hasta alcanzar mis caderas. Me dio un pequeño apretón, como queriendo recordarme lo fuertes y demandantes que podían ser sus movimientos. Las caricias leves y las frases susurradas a media voz no eran más que un aperitivo, el preludio de lo que podría ocurrir en aquel baño si dejaba que mi cuerpo tomara el control.

—¿Y también puedes imaginarte que te estaba recordando aquella mañana en mi despacho —continuó, trazando con la nariz la curva de mi cuello—, sobre mi escritorio, con tus piernas abiertas solo para mí?

En ese momento, tuve la certeza de que había muerto y me encontraba ya en el cielo. Porque la imagen de Edward Cullen mojado, prácticamente desnudo y susurrando todo aquello en mi oído, era mejor que cualquier promesa divina.

—Edward… deberías parar —logré musitar, mientras él continuaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con esa sonrisa torcida tatuada a fuego en sus labios y sus manos acariciando mis caderas.

—Dame una razón para hacerlo —me retó.

Te odio.

Me gustas.

Eres mi jefe.

Me gustas mucho.

No te soporto.

Me gustas _demasiado_.

Sí, esa era la razón más potente.

—Vas a casarte —opté por decir, y hasta que las palabras no salieron de mi boca, no me di cuenta de que realmente _aquella_ era la verdadera razón de peso—. Vas a proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie Hale —repetí, esta vez con más fuerza; mi voz volvía a sonar firme y me sentí de nuevo dueña de mi cuerpo—. No puedes ir por ahí, tratando de seducir a otras mujeres. Vas a casarte.

Para mi alivio y el de mis alborotadas hormonas, la sonrisa torcida desapareció de los labios de Edward. Apartó sus manos de mi cuerpo, dejándome una extraña sensación de vacío, y cruzó los brazos con fuerza a la altura de su pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

Respiré aliviada al observar su cambio de actitud. El capullo seductor acababa de esfumarse, cediéndole el papel protagonista al idiota arrogante. Genial. Y lo decía sin el menor atisbo de ironía. Con el Edward ceñudo insoportable sabía cómo manejarme.

—Y tú no puedes ir por ahí, irrumpiendo en apartamentos ajenos sin invitación —replicó él; no alzó la voz lo más mínimo, pero su tono duro y sus palabras cortantes eran indicador suficiente de que el cabreo había comenzado ya a apoderarse de él—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Isabella?

—Las invitaciones —respondí rápidamente, sacando una de ellas de mi bolso y tendiéndosela para que la examinara—. Han llegado esta mañana a mi despacho. Necesito tu visto bueno antes de comenzar a rellenarlas.

—¿Y para eso tienes que colarte en mi casa sin permiso?

Apreté los puños con fuerza, en un intento por controlar la ira, pero fue en vano.

—Trabajar para ti tiene sus riesgos, ¿sabes? Eres un maniático que tiene que controlarlo todo. Por no mencionar esa absurda idea de que sea yo quien rellene esas malditas invitaciones a mano. ¡Quinientas! ¿Sabes que existen ordenadores e impresoras o la tecnología todavía no ha llegado a tu vida? —Edward abrió la boca para cortar mi retahíla, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para dejarle que interrumpiera mi discurso existencial— ¿Y por qué demonios has tenido que irte a casa tan pronto? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si estuvieras aún en tu despacho. Y… ¡maldita sea! Quinientas invitaciones, ¡a mano! No soy tu esclava.

—Me gusta tu caligrafía —repitió Edward por enésima vez, impasible, como si aquello fuera argumento suficiente para hacerme rellenar quinientas invitaciones a mano—. ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?

—Tanya —fue mi escueta respuesta; no había necesidad de admitir que quizás, puede, existía la remota posibilidad de que hubiera tenido que amenazarla para conseguir esa dirección—. Tu portero me dejó pasar.

Edward asintió un par de veces, examinando en silencio la invitación.

—Sigo sin comprender qué motivo te ha empujado a violar mi intimidad y colarte en mi casa —dijo de nuevo, alzando la mirada y clavando sus ojos sobre los míos—. Tus explicaciones no tienen ningún sentido.

—Las invitaciones —repetí, comenzando a perder la paciencia. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?—. Quiero empezar a rellenarlas ya. Pero antes necesito que me des tu visto bueno. No me gustaría pasarme la noche haciendo un trabajo de esclava para que luego encuentres el menor error y me obligues a repetirlo todo.

Él se limitó a alzar las cejas, devolviéndome la invitación.

—No hay ningún problema con las invitaciones, Isabella —dijo finalmente—. Pero ya que estás aquí, haz algo útil. Acompáñame a comprarle a Rosalie su regalo de cumpleaños.

Debería haberlo visto venir. Aquella maniobra era tan Edward Cullen, que debería haberla divisado en el horizonte. Pero no lo hice. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y no pude hacer nada, aparte de abrir la boca, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Otra vez? —logré decir finalmente —¿El numerito en Tiffany's no fue suficiente humillación?

Expulsé la pregunta de mis labios en un suspiro cansado; estaba demasiado exhausta como para pelear con Edward Cullen. Sabía que tratar de llevarle la contraria iba a ser una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Al final, siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Y aquel día no me apetecía seguirle el juego, por lo que me rendí antes incluso de presentar batalla.

—Quiero tu consejo. Espérame en el recibidor mientras me visto —ordenó Edward, ignorando mi apunte.

Se llevó una mano a la toalla que llevaba anudada a la cintura y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, mis ojos se clavaron en ese punto. Me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente y casi pude imaginar la sonrisa torcida que en aquel momento estaría exhibiendo Edward.

_Que se le caiga. Que se la quite. Que me bese aquí mismo._

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, antes de alzar de nuevo la mirada hasta su rostro. Tenía una de sus manos sobre el picaporte y me observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Por cierto —habló de nuevo en un murmullo grave—, lo de las invitaciones no es más que una excusa. Ambos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí.

Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y desapareció, dejándome con la respiración acelerada y un murmullo caótico de pensamientos dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p>—¿Un <em>Volvo<em>? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Observé el coche de brillante pintura plateada aparcado en la calle. Era serio, de líneas sobrias y discreto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Edward, al tiempo que abría la puerta y me indicaba que entrara.

El interior era igual de austero que el exterior. El cuero negro crujió bajo mi peso en cuanto tomé asiento y un zumbido sordo llenó la cabina cuando Edward introdujo la llave en el contacto y arrancó el motor.

—Esperaba algo más… —dejé que mi mano se deslizara por la superficie rugosa de la tapicería— ostentoso.

Edward rió entre dientes y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios.

—También sé ser discreto —dijo, colocando ambas manos sobre el volante. Se volvió hacia mí y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba bajo el escrutinio de su mirada—. Tú decides. ¿Dónde vamos?

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Vas a dejarme llevar el control? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente; Edward Cullen nunca dejaba que nadie decidiera por él.

—Eres la única que sabe qué quiere Rosalie por su cumpleaños.

Oh, sí. El regalo. El maldito regalo con el que Edward quería deslumbrar a Rosalie por su cumpleaños. Aquella mañana había tenido que emplearme a fondo para averiguar qué demonios quería Rosalie, qué era aquello que realmente deseaba. Habían sido necesarias dosis de paciencia en cantidades industriales y una retahíla interminable de suspicaces "¿para qué quieres saberlo?", antes de descubrir que lo que Rosalie Hale, la supermodelo de medidas perfectas y melena rubia impecable, deseaba era…

—Una guitarra.

Por lo visto, Rosalie quería ir de intensa por la vida. De esas pseudointelectuales que leen poesía al atardecer, hacen fotos de sus pies enterrados en la arena de una playa paradisíaca y componen torturadas canciones con la ayuda de su guitarra acústica. Y todo ello a pesar de que Rosalie aborrecía la poesía, no tenía el más mínimo interés en la fotografía y no sabía nada sobre música.

Pero lo que sí tenía era demasiado tiempo libre.

Edward frunció el ceño como toda respuesta.

—¿Una guitarra? ¿Desde cuándo le interesa la música a Rosalie?

—No le interesa —aseguré—. Pero es el típico capricho que le haría parecer intelectual.

—Es una modelo—terció Edward—. Sólo tiene que estar perfecta las veinticuatro horas del día. El resto es accesorio.

Le miré de reojo, sorprendida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Era la primera vez que Edward hablaba conmigo de Rosalie de forma tan abierta. Y aquello me generaba sentimientos encontrados. Confusión, incredulidad, sorpresa… y cierto regusto amargo en la boca del estómago.

—Tienes un apartamento muy bonito —dije de repente, cambiando de tema de forma bastante evidente.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer a causa de mi absurdo comentario, pero cualquier tema de conversación era preferible a tener que hablar sobre Rosalie. Mantuve la vista al frente, fingiéndome concentrada en el trayecto; los altos edificios y las anchas avenidas se sucedían una detrás de otra, mientras el coche de Edward avanzaba a través del centro de la ciudad.

—Quizás debería reforzar las medidas de seguridad —murmuró Edward tras un par de minutos de absoluto silencio—. Para evitar que te cueles en mi casa sin permiso.

—No ha sido para tanto —repliqué, a pesar de que, de haber cambiado los roles, de haber sido Edward el que se hubiera colado en mi apartamento para espiarme mientras me duchaba, el escarceo habría finalizado con una muerte lenta y dolorosa; la de Edward, por supuesto—. No pareces demasiado enfadado —añadí, tras un par de segundos de silencio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude captar la sombra de una media sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

—Ha sido una sorpresa agradable —confesó; le lancé una mirada incrédula y su sonrisa se acentuó—. Estaba en la ducha, pensando en ti, y me doy la vuelta sólo para descubrirte en mi baño, observándome. No me puedo quejar.

Rehuí su mirada, volviéndome hacia la ventanilla. Mi respiración se había acelerado y en el silencio de la cabina del coche, el sonido de mis pulmones al tomar y soltar el aire era demasiado evidente. Estaba a cinco segundos de comenzar a hiperventilar. Y a otros diez de deshacerme del poco sentido común que me quedaba y lanzarme a su cuello.

El muy idiota sabía bien cómo jugar sus cartas. Y a su lado, yo no era más que una principiante incapaz de distinguir un simple farol de una jugada maestra.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. A pesar de que me había propuesto ignorarle, era más consciente que nunca de todos sus movimientos. Parecía como si mis sentidos se hubieran agudizado con el único propósito de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre él. Su perfume impregnaba el reducido espacio que compartíamos y sentía sobre mi piel cada pequeña respiración que tomaba, demasiado cerca, como si se encontrara pegado a mí, con sus manos recorriendo ávidamente mi espalda y sus labios susurrando palabras contra mi cuello.

Diez minutos después, Edward aparcó el coche en una calle sombría y poco transitada. Respiré con alivio en cuanto salí del vehículo; allí fuera, la presencia de Edward era mucho menos intimidante, su respiración quedaba ahogada por el ruido de la ciudad y su perfume se dispersaba en el aire. Le seguí a través de la calle y fruncí el ceño, confusa, en cuanto le vi entrar en una pequeña tienda que hacía esquina, un cuchitril diminuto en el que de otro modo no habría reparado.

—Garrett —saludó Edward nada más entrar al corpulento hombre rubio que aguardaba tras el mostrador.

Le observé, confusa por la extraña familiaridad con la que Edward se movía en aquel pequeño local. Un lugar diminuto, desordenado y atestado de instrumentos musicales, en el que Edward Cullen, su traje a medida y sus brillantes zapatos italianos parecían totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Cullen. ¿Otra vez por aquí?

—No vengo por mí. La señorita necesita tu ayuda —dijo, lanzándome una rápida mirada—. Estaré donde siempre.

Garrett rió entre dientes, aunque no fui capaz de encontrarle la gracia al asunto.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho para que Edward Cullen te traiga aquí? —preguntó y sus ojos brillaban con genuina curiosidad.

—Yo… eh… —balbuceé; me giré en busca de Edward, pero no le encontré por ninguna parte… ¿dónde demonios se había metido?— Necesito… quiero decir, _Edward_ —me corregí a tiempo— necesita una guitarra.

Garrett salió de detrás del mostrador y me indicó que le siguiera. Le hice caso, a pesar de que mientras caminaba, continuaba buscando con la mirada a Edward. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera desaparecido en un lugar tan diminuto? Y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo tenía tanta cara como para dejarme colgada? Hasta donde yo sabía, Rosalie Hale era su novia, no la mía. Lo de comprarle regalos de cumpleaños era cosa suya.

La parte trasera de la tienda era bastante más amplia que el local abierto al público, pero estaba igualmente abarrotada de los más diversos instrumentos musicales, apilados sin orden aparente alguno.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere? —preguntó Garrett, lanzándome una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

—Hmm… no. Pero puedo decirte que no es para él, sino para su… _novia_ —dije, frunciendo los labios involuntariamente al pronunciar aquella horrible palabra—. Ya sabes, la típica chica mona que quiere aprender a tocar la guitarra porque es lo que se lleva.

Me sentía estúpida, dando explicaciones que no me correspondía dar a mí. _Maldito idiota_. Sólo Edward era capaz de arrastrarme en busca de un regalo de cumpleaños para Rosalie y dejarme sola ante el peligro.

Garrett volvió a reír por lo bajo y, en aquella ocasión, seguí sin encontrarle la gracia a mi situación.

—No importa, seguro que encontramos algo. Edward se fía de mi criterio.

Un bufido incrédulo se escapó de mis labios.

—Debes de ser el único —murmuré, dejando vagar la mirada por el lugar; tenía un encanto especial y me parecía casi obsceno elevar demasiado la voz.

—¿Alguna mala experiencia con él? —preguntó Garrett, agachado sobre unas cuantas cajas polvorientas.

—¿Sólo una?

El almacén se encontraba sumido en el más absoluto silencio, tan sólo roto por el sonido lejano de un piano. No sabía de dónde provenía, pero la melodía creaba el acompañamiento perfecto para aquel lugar caótico, impregnado de música y de desorden.

—¿Te fías de mi criterio? —preguntó Garrett, reincorporándose y volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Si Edward lo hace, creo que no me queda más opción.

—Entonces me parece que esto es lo que Edward busca —aseguró Garrett.

Colocó con cuidado una guitarra sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y se retiró un par de pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo dejarme espacio para admirarla. Aunque, realmente, no había nada que admirar. O, por lo menos, yo no poseía los suficientes conocimientos como para hacerlo. Francamente, me importaba una mierda si Rosalie se llevaba la mejor guitarra del mercado o si Edward le regalaba un ejemplar de segunda mano con las cuerdas desgastadas de tanto uso. Simplemente quería terminar con todo aquello y largarme de allí.

¿Y dónde demonios se había metido Edward?

—Es una Martin auténtica —habló Garrett, tras unos segundos de silencio—. Una verdadera obra de arte. Acústica, con cuerdas de acero. Totalmente artesanal. Lo mejor que hay en el mercado —apartó la mirada embelesada de la guitarra para fijarla sobre mí —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Se parece a la de Taylor Swift —fue lo único que pude decir.

¿Qué coño? No tenía ni idea de guitarras.

Un espasmo de horror cruzó la cara de Garrett, pero supo disimularlo rápidamente.

—Supongo que eso es un añadido más —murmuró—. Sé que a Edward no le importa el precio, pero si quieres…

—Prefiero no saber que probablemente se va a gastar mi sueldo de seis meses en esa guitarra —le interrumpí—. Si crees que esto es lo que busca Edward, me fío de ti.

Y si no era eso lo que buscaba, que se hubiera dignado a estar presente mientras le compraba un maldito regalo a su novia.

Garrett asintió y volvió a coger la guitarra con cuidado, casi como reverenciándola con sus manos. Le observé en silencio, hasta que una pregunta apareció de la nada en mi mente.

—¿Por qué conoces a Edward?

Aquella tienda parecía ser el último lugar en el que Edward Cullen querría pasar su valioso tiempo libre.

Garrett me lanzó una breve mirada indescifrable antes de responder.

—Por la música.

Escudriñé su rostro con atención, tratando en vano de descifrar el sentido de sus palabras y de la sonrisa misteriosa que había aparecido en sus labios.

—Voy a embalarte la guitarra, es un objeto muy delicado. Mientras tanto, siéntete libre de curiosear lo que quieras —Garrett guardó silencio por un instante, antes de esbozar de nuevo esa sonrisa enigmática—. Puede que encuentres algo interesante.

Sin decir nada más, me dejó en el almacén, acompañada únicamente por la melodía lejana de aquel piano fantasma.

Comencé a caminar despacio por la habitación, preguntándome qué podría encontrar de interesante en un lugar como aquel. Las cajas polvorientas de apilaban unas encima de otras sin orden ni control, y apenas quedaba espacio para caminar entre ellas. No había nada interesante para mí allí dentro, y lo único que quería encontrar de una vez por todas era a Edward.

A él y a su tarjeta de crédito con fondos ilimitados para pagar la guitarra. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

—¿Edward? —pregunté en voz alta, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue el silencio.

Continué caminando, siguiendo de forma inconsciente el camino invisible que trazaba la melodía del piano. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta una pequeña puerta situada al fondo del almacén, prácticamente oculta tras otra pila de cajas. Sin ni siquiera meditar mi siguiente movimiento, puse una mano sobre el picaporte y, en cuanto abrí la puerta unos cuantos centímetros, la música del piano se coló a través de la pequeña rendija.

—¿Edward? —pregunté en un murmullo, asomando la cabeza con cautela.

Abrí la boca, sorprendida por lo que mis ojos se encontraron allí dentro. Era una sala pequeña, mucho más reducida que la parte delantera del local, pero igualmente polvorienta y descuidada. Aunque nada de eso importaba porque un gran piano negro colocado en el centro atraía toda la atención. Era un instrumento antiguo, gastado por el uso, pero desprendía el mismo encanto inexplicable que el resto de la tienda. La superficie esmaltada había perdido su brillo y estaba marcada por rayones y algún que otro golpe. La caja parecía susurrar historias secretas y sus teclas…

Ahogué un grito cuando mi mirada se deslizó hacia el banco del piano.

Allí, erguido y de espaldas a mí, Edward Cullen movía sus largos dedos con habilidad y precisión, dibujando en el aire la misma melodía fantasma que me había guiado hasta aquel lugar.

¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen tocaba el piano?

Le observé, completamente inmóvil e incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, que parecía vibrar con cada nota; de sus manos, que se movían con maestría sobre las teclas blancas y negras. Sabía que estaba invadiendo un momento íntimo, pero no era capaz de encontrar en mí la voluntad necesaria para darme la vuelta y salir de allí antes de que me descubriera.

El modo en que sus manos expertas se movían con rapidez y precisión era un espectáculo fascinante. Sentado de espaldas a mí, me resultaba imposible captar la expresión de su rostro, pero si echaba a volar mi imaginación, podía visualizar a la perfección su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el esfuerzo de sus movimientos y sus párpados cerrados, en un gesto de profunda concentración.

Por no hablar de que Edward Cullen tocando el piano era una visión jodidamente sexy.

Sexy del tipo me gustaría encaramarme a ese piano para que juegues conmigo como si mi cuerpo se tratara de un teclado.

_Oh, joder_. ¿Sería demasiado rudo suplicarle que hiciera realidad esa fantasía?

Continué allí, clavada en el mismo lugar, con una mano aferrada al picaporte de la puerta y la otra sobre mi pecho, como si con ese gesto fuera capaz de acallar el ritmo furioso de los latidos de mi corazón.

La melodía llegó a un final abrupto cuando, sin previo aviso, las manos de Edward detuvieron sus movimientos. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y, en ese momento, tuve la certeza de que mi presencia no había pasado tan desapercibida como había creído en un principio.

Lo de calmar a mi desbocado corazón se convirtió en una tarea imposible en cuanto Edward se encaró a mí y sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos. Mantuve su mirada, fingiendo determinación, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba hacer era darme media vuelta y largarme corriendo de allí.

—No sabía que tocaras el piano.

Fue lo único que acerté a decir. Me sentía avergonzada por haber sido descubierta observándole. Más incluso que aquella misma tarde en su apartamento. Por alguna retorcida razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, tocar el piano me parecía algo mucho más íntimo que… bueno, que masturbarse en la ducha.

—Preferiría que siguieras en la ignorancia —dijo Edward.

Pronunció sus palabras en un murmullo apenas audible, incluso en medio de aquel sofocante silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación en el momento en que sus manos dejaron de deslizarse sobre el piano.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, incapaz de contenerme— Lo haces… _bien_.

Más que bien. Aunque eso era algo que me guardaba para mí misma.

Edward ignoró mi pequeño arrebato de sinceridad y continuó observándome en silencio. Había cubierto su rostro con esa máscara indescifrable tan perturbadora, pero el modo en que apretaba sus labios con rabia contenida hasta formar una fina línea dura le delataba.

Estaba cabreado.

—Me hace sentir vulnerable.

Sus palabras rompieron el agobiante silencio como si de un latigazo se tratara. Necesité un par de segundos para captar el significado de su respuesta, pero cuando por fin asimilé lo que acababa de decir, Edward había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>—Eso es todo por hoy —concluyó Edward, mientras yo garabateaba en mi libreta sus últimas exigencias para la fiesta de Nochevieja.<p>

Alcé la mirada hacia él, confusa.

—¿Todo? —pregunté.

¿Nada de comentarios con doble sentido, sonrisas torcidas ni miradas de perdonavidas?

—Sí, Isabella. Todo. Ya puedes irte.

Contemplé su figura, recostada sobre su gran butaca de cuero con ese aire de indiferencia y de desdén que parecía acompañarle a todas partes. La visita a su despacho había sido sorprendentemente… _civilizada_. Y aburrida. Edward se había limitado a supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta y a darme unas cuantas órdenes más sobre asuntos irrelevantes como la colocación de las servilletas o el volumen de la música.

Como los tres días anteriores, lo había hecho con ese tono despectivo y esa mirada fría tan típicos en él. Y como los tres días anteriores, también, su actitud había sido escrupulosamente calculada y profesional. Ni rastro de los comentarios con doble sentido ni de las medias sonrisas provocadoras y provocativas. Desde aquel día en la tienda de instrumentos, el capullo seductor había desaparecido por completo, cediéndole el papel protagonista al cabrón arrogante.

Su radical cambio de actitud me había tomado desprevenida. Y lo peor de todo aquel asunto era que, en los últimos días, me había sorprendido a mí misma echando de menos al capullo seductor.

—Está bien —dije, tras un par de segundos de silencio, recogiendo mi libreta y mi bolso.

Salí de su despacho sin dignarme ni siquiera a lanzarle una última mirada. ¿De qué coño iba? Me seducía, jugaba con mi mente y mis sentidos, dejando caer comentarios que escondían promesas prohibidas, atrayéndome con miradas insinuantes y medias sonrisas seductoras. Me dejaba ver su faceta oculta, sentado delante de un piano y dejándose llevar por la música para luego confesar sentirse vulnerable. Y ahora… ahora volvía a ser ese capullo insufrible, imposible de descifrar. Ese idiota arrogante que no dejaba traslucir nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Permitía que me adentrara en su mente un par de segundos, que atisbara al verdadero Edward, solo para volver a cerrarse en sí mismo, a convertirse en ese déspota que no me dejaba otra opción más que odiarle.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de borrar cualquier pensamiento sobre Edward Cullen de mi cabeza, y me sorprendí a mí misma en la calle. La sede de Cullen & Hale quedaba ya a mi espalda y en la mano tenía mi teléfono móvil.

Marqué el número sin ni siquiera pensármelo.

—¿Una mañana dura? —preguntó Alice tras dos largos pitidos.

—En absoluto —gruñí, mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección a la parada de metro más cercana.

Mi camioneta continuaba muerta en combate, por lo que no me quedaba otro remedio más que sumergirme en el transporte urbano cada día.

—¿Y a qué viene ese tono malhumorado? —guardé silencio, por lo que Alice continuó— Suenas como si acabaras de discutir a gritos con Edward Cullen.

—_Ojalá_.

Tan sólo cuando aquella palabra se escapó de mis labios y pareció quedar flotando delante de mis ojos, caí en la cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Casi pude imaginar la expresión suspicaz de Alice, con su boca curvada en una sonrisa condescendiente y sus cejas alzadas.

—Es difícil de explicar —atajé, antes de que Alice volviera a hablar—. Pero lleva un par de días comportándose de forma extrañamente civilizada. Y eso es jodidamente aburrido. Echo de menos…

_Su sonrisa torcida, sus frases susurradas a media voz y sus miradas pícaras._

—… discutir con él —tercié, ignorando mis pensamientos—. Me servía para descargar adrenalina.

—Discutir, ¿eh? —repitió Alice, tiñendo sus palabras de fina ironía—. Y por discutir en realidad quieres decir sus intentos de llevarte de nuevo a la cama, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Sí, eso también lo echaba de menos.

—No hay quien te entienda, Bella —volvió Alice a la carga—. Querías que Edward se mostrara cortante para evitar tentaciones. Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema?

Que estaba harta del Edward cortante y frío. Que quería conocer más del verdadero Edward, del que se sentaba delante de un piano y decía sentirse vulnerable. Que estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de caer en la tentación. Era la única forma de librarse de ella.

Ese era el problema.

La breve conversación con Alice tan sólo contribuyó a enredar aún más mis ya de por sí caóticos pensamientos. De vuelta a mi apartamento, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, con una taza de humeante café entre mis manos. Contemplé la pila de tarjetas que descansaban sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. Tras tres tardes de duro trabajo, tan sólo había sido capaz de rellenar menos de la mitad de las invitaciones. Y Edward me apremiaba ya con maneras toscas para que terminara de una vez por todas y comenzara a enviarlas.

Dejé escapar el aire en un suspiro, al tiempo que me inclinaba para alcanzar la primera tarjeta que descansaba sobre la pila. Mojé la pluma en el bote de tinta —y, tras aquellas tres tardes de trabajo inhumano, había descubierto que odiaba escribir con pluma—, y comencé a trazar con cuidado las palabras que Edward había elegido para rellenar las invitaciones. Era una fórmula manida, desprovista de personalidad y sorprendentemente educada. Nada que ver con las frases cortantes y fuera de tono que utilizaba constantemente en la vida real.

El sonido de la pluma al rasgar el papel se convirtió en mi único acompañamiento durante horas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando tras un largo rato por fin levanté la cabeza, me sentí desorientada y ligeramente mareada. Me levanté despacio y caminé hacia la ventana. Al descorrer las cortinas, descubrí que había comenzado a nevar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios de forma involuntaria. La nieve era el único detalle agradable de la Navidad.

El café había quedado olvidado sobre la mesa, completamente frío, por lo que me encaminé hacia la cocina en busca de más provisiones de cafeína con las que afrontar la tediosa tarea de continuar rellenando las invitaciones.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de mi teléfono móvil rompió con el silencio que inundaba el apartamento.

Le eché un rápido vistazo, curiosa. En la pantalla, parpadeaban unas cuantas palabras. Un mensaje.

De Edward.

_Deja de jugar con mi mente._

* * *

><p>Pues ahí lo dejamos de momento. El próximo capi estará arriba como mucho dentro de una semana. Como siempre, publico un adelanto antes en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).<p>

Tengo mucha curiosidad por leer qué os ha parecido, sobre todo ese último mensaje, así que ya sabéis, comentarios, críticas, dudas, lo que sea... en un review ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	8. La invitación

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo el nuevo capi =) seguimos donde lo dejamos, con el críptico mensaje de Edward y Bella más confusa que nunca. Espero que os guste.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews! No he respondido, era eso o actualizar a tiempo, pero los leo todos y me encantan todos ;)

Y muchas gracias también a Titania por betear el capi!

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 8. LA INVITACIÓN<span>

—¿Estás segura de que es su número?

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y expresión de profunda concentración, Alice y Angela examinaban atentamente la pantalla de mi teléfono.

Puse los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos reparó en el gesto. Recibía llamadas suyas constantemente, a todas horas, controlando cómo iban los preparativos de su maldita fiesta. ¿Cómo no iba a estar segura de que era su número?

—Puede que se equivocara de persona —sugirió Angela.

—O puede que anoche saliera de fiesta y el alcohol hablara por él —terció Alice.

—Puede que…

—Puede que sea un capullo bipolar con un trastorno serio de personalidad —interrumpí la retahíla—. Puede que sea incapaz de aclarar sus propias ideas. Puede que piense que la única solución al caos que debe de ser su mente es… joderme la vida sistemáticamente y volverme loca. Por aquello de estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Contemplé de nuevo esas seis palabras que me habían robado el sueño aquella noche.

_Deja de jugar con mi mente._

¿Que dejara de jugar con su mente? Para empezar, estaría bien que él dejara de jugar con la mía.

Para empezar, sería de agradecer que dejara de comportarse como un idiota arrogante que, con una sola sonrisa torcida, se transformaba en un capullo irresistible. Para empezar, podría dejar de mostrarme retazos de su personalidad, de engatusarme con el verdadero Edward, sólo para, a renglón seguido, volver a comportarse como el cabrón insufrible que tanto odiaba.

Sí, para empezar, podía dejar toda aquella estrategia de tratar de volverme completamente loca con sus cambios de actitud.

Estaba harta de de sus juegos, de perseguirle y nunca alcanzarle. Harta de esa pulsante necesidad de estar en su presencia, de robarle una media sonrisa o una carcajada entre dientes. De hablar con él.

De… _conocerle_.

Oh, joder. ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando?

—No tiene sentido —resolví, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Devolví el teléfono al fondo de mi bolso, como si apartarlo de mi vista fuera suficiente para hacer desaparecer a Edward de mi mente. Quizás estaría bien comenzar por borrar aquel maldito mensaje, pero… prefería guardarlo. Al menos, de momento. Puede que más tarde lograra encontrarle algún sentido lógico a sus crípticas palabras.

—Claro que lo tiene —me llevó la contraria Alice—. Está queriendo decirte algo, pero tú eres demasiado obtusa para comprenderlo.

—Acabas de decir que seguramente escribiera ese mensaje estando borracho —le recordé—. ¿Qué sentido va a tener?

—El sentido de que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad —replicó ella.

Me crucé de brazos, recostándome sobre la incómoda silla de oficina de mi modesto despacho, aunque el gesto hubiera sido infinitamente más resultón e intimidante si tuviera una gran butaca de cuero como la de Edward Cullen.

—De acuerdo, ilumíname con tu sabiduría. ¿Qué verdad esconden esas palabras?

—Que se está enamorando de ti —fue su única respuesta.

Una sonora carcajada se escapó de mis labios al escuchar sus palabras. Alice y Angela no se unieron al coro de mis risas, por lo que inmediatamente cerré la boca y volví a recomponer mi expresión ceñuda.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Alice movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y, a juzgar por la expresión seria que lucía Angela, tampoco parecía que ella hubiera interpretado su respuesta como un chiste sin pizca de gracia.

—En absoluto —negó Alice—. Tan sólo intento abrirte los ojos a la realidad. Tú deberías empezar a aceptarla. Edward se está enamorando de ti. Es posible que ya lo esté —añadió con aplomo.

—Deliras —la corté, antes de que pudiera continuar; no quería escuchar esas palabras—. ¿Qué has tomado esta mañana para desayunar? ¿Un chute de hormonas del amor?

—No, uno de realismo —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándome con la mirada—. ¿Sabes lo que creo que ocurre? Que está empezando a pensar en ti constantemente. Ya sabes, a todas horas. Que le gustaría sacarte de su mente, pero es incapaz. Por eso te ha enviado ese mensaje.

No podía ser. No podía ser porque… _bueno_.

Porque yo también había empezado a pensar en Edward constantemente. Y contemplar la posibilidad de que a él pudiera estar ocurriéndole lo mismo era encaminarme directamente hacia una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La de mi corazón y mi dignidad.

Me volví hacia Angela, lanzándole una mirada de súplica.

—¿Puedes poner algo de cordura, Ang?

—No sé si se está enamorando de ti o no —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo los labios; estaba claro que Edward Cullen no era su tema favorito de conversación—. Pero sí creo que ocupas más tiempo y espacio en su mente del que le gustaría.

Genial. Jodidamente genial. Edward Cullen había logrado poner de acuerdo a Alice y a Angela sobre mi vida amorosa.

—No veo el problema —continuó Alice—. Es evidente que a ti también te gusta. Ve a por él.

—Es mi jefe.

La respuesta salió de mis labios de forma automática, pero era consciente de que hacía tiempo que aquello había dejado de ser un problema. El verdadero inconveniente, el gran y jodido obstáculo que se interponía entre mí y la repetición de aquella noche en el Four Seasons, era que Edward estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a otra mujer.

Y por su culpa había cometido demasiadas locuras, pero aún me quedaba la dignidad suficiente como para no arrastrarme por un tipo arrogante e insufrible que se encontraba casi con un pie en el altar.

—Será tu jefe por quince días más. En cuanto termine esa fiesta, tienes el camino libre —insistió Alice.

_En cuanto termine esa fiesta, Rosalie Hale tendrá en su dedo anular un anillo de compromiso que yo le ayudé a elegir._

No podía confesar aquello. No podía pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta porque entonces, todo se haría realidad. Rosalie Hale estaría vestida de blanco, Edward Cullen se encontraría a punto de convertirse en un hombre casado y yo…

Y yo me quedaría encerrada en mi casa, bebiéndome una botella de vino barato, llorando sin lágrimas la pérdida del único hombre que había sido capaz de erizar hasta el último poro de mi piel con tan sólo una mirada.

Qué dramático.

El sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió los bufidos de Angela que, aunque parecía haber decidido mantenerse al margen de la conversación, por lo visto sentía la necesidad de hacer constar en acta su malestar. Me volví hacia mi bolso, zafándome de la escrutadora mirada de Alice, que aún esperaba una respuesta, y recuperé mi móvil, respondiendo sin ni siquiera comprobar quién llamaba.

—¿Bella? —preguntó una voz profunda en cuanto descolgué— Soy Jacob.

—Black —gruñí, súbitamente malhumorada—. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número personal?

Le había proporcionado el número de mi despacho por si necesitaba consultarme algo. Y vaya que si había hecho uso de él. Entre Black y Edward Cullen, iban a quemar mi teléfono.

—Me lo dio tu ayudante. Necesito consultarte algo urgente. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Sí. Que mi ayudante y yo vamos tener una charla seria —mascullé entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres, Black?

—Tres palabras que cambiarán tu vida, Bella: cañones de luz.

Ahogué un gruñido exasperado y Alice y Angela me lanzaron sendas miradas interrogantes.

—Black, Rosalie quiere una iluminación sutil para su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¿La de la iluminación sutil o la de que deberías guardarte tus brillantes ideas para ti mismo?

—Tan sólo intento dar mi punto de vista artístico —se quejó él.

—Genial. Excepto porque no te hemos contratado para ello —repliqué, esperando que mi tono duro fuera suficiente para hacerle callar—. Nada de cañones de luz. ¿Algo más?

—¡Sí! —exclamó rápidamente— ¿Qué te parece si discutimos lo de los cañones de luz con más tranquilidad? ¿Cómo esta noche a las ocho, en un restaurante italiano?

_Oh, por favor._

—¿Estás intentando tener una cita conmigo? —pregunté, enarcando las cejas.

—Tan sólo es una charla de negocios —corrigió—. Aunque podemos aderezarla con algo de conversación, quizás un poco de alcohol y luego… lo que surja. Y si surge en mi apartamento, no me voy a negar a ello.

No pasé por alto el tonillo socarrón que teñía sus palabras y su invitación. No sabía si pretendía echarse unas risas a mi costa o si realmente tenía interés en invitarme a cenar pero, sinceramente, tampoco tenía la menor intención de averiguarlo.

—Fingiré que no hemos tenido esta conversación —dije, tratando de dar el tema por zanjado—. Adiós, Black.

—¡Espera! —exclamó, en un intento por retener mi atención durante un par de segundos más—. He oído rumores de que te encargas de organizar la fiesta de Nochevieja de Cullen, ¿es eso cierto?

Tan sólo había una cosa que me apetecía aún menos que salir a cenar con Jacob Black. Y esa era hablar sobre Edward Cullen con el propio Jacob Black.

—Adiós, Black.

Colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Dejé el teléfono encima de la mesa y me recosté sobre la butaca.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —pregunté, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio; apenas eran las once de la mañana y ya estaba completamente agotada.

—Creo que por la parte en la que ibas a soltar alguna excusa absurda para negar lo mucho que te gusta Edward Cullen —dijo Alice—. Deberías volver a enrollarte con él de una vez por todas. Estás demasiado estresada.

Sí. Y la culpa de mi estrés la tenían los capullos arrogantes. Pero también los idiotas como Jacob Black y las amigas empeñadas en que volviera a repetir errores del pasado.

—Angela, ¿podrías explicarle a Alice todas las razones por las que volver a enrollarme con Edward Cullen sería una gran metedura de pata?

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, pero esquivé la mirada inquisitiva de Alice fingiéndome interesada en la pantalla del ordenador. En la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico había un nuevo mensaje.

—Primero, es tu jefe —comenzó a enumerar Angela, ayudándose de los dedos de su mano derecha—. Supongo que no hará falta mencionar lo indigno y en absoluto profesional que es enrollarte con tu jefe.

—Supongo que no hace falta recordar que Bella ya lo ha hecho. Y aquí sigue —contraatacó Alice rápidamente.

—Y supongo que no es necesario repetir que prefiero no volver a tropezar en la misma piedra —rematé.

_Por mucho que me muera de ganas por hacerlo._

Alice abrió la boca para replicar, pero Angela la silenció con una mirada, alzando un segundo dedo.

—Segundo, es un idiota arrogante sin la menor consideración por los que le rodean. Bella es una mujer inteligente. Es imposible que encuentre algo de atractivo en alguien tan odioso como Edward Cullen.

Mis hormonas parecían diferir en ese segundo punto, pero opté por cerrar la boca.

—Y tercero —prosiguió Angela, dejando de mirar a Alice para clavar sus ojos sobre los míos, como queriendo lanzarme una advertencia—, si Aro se entera de que juegas a hacer manitas por debajo de la mesa con uno de tus clientes, te corta el cuello. Despídete del despacho y de tu puesto de trabajo.

Hmm, sí eso era un argumento de bastante peso. Aunque a Angela le faltaba el cuarto punto, el más importante. El que tenía que ver con un anillo de compromiso y una boda a la vista.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la pantalla del ordenador. El nuevo mensaje que aguardaba en la bandeja de entrada de mi correo era de Jessica. Lo abrí sin demasiado interés y un bufido exasperado brotó de mis labios al leer su contenido.

_De: Jessica Stanley_

_Para: Bella Swan_

_Asunto: Vida o muerte_

_¿Invitarás a Edward Cullen a la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa, verdaaaaaad? Por favor, por favor, por favoooooooooor._

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que alargar las palabras hasta el infinito iba a lograr convencerme para que invitara a Edward a la fiesta?

Ni muerta. Ni aunque mi futuro profesional dependiera de ello. No iba a compartir más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con Edward Cullen.

Y no, la visita sorpresa a su apartamento no contaba. Eso sí que había sido un asunto de vida o muerte.

Tecleé una respuesta rápida, con la ingenua esperanza de dar por zanjado el asunto de una vez por todas.

_De: Bella Swan_

_Para: Jessica Stanley_

_Asunto: Tendrás que conformarte con la muerte_

_Creía que las treinta veces anteriores en las que me habías preguntado lo mismo y te había respondido que 'no' habían sido suficientes. Pero por si mi respuesta no ha sido lo suficientemente clara, déjame volver a repetirlo:_

_NO._

Sonreí satisfecha en cuanto pulsé el botón de 'enviar'.

Alice, que se había levantado de la silla y se había colocado detrás de mí silenciosamente, leyó mi respuesta por encima del hombro.

—Deberías invitar a Edward a la fiesta.

Me giré, lanzándole una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuándo estás de acuerdo con Jessica en algo? —quise saber— ¿Los planetas se han alineado en mi contra o es que disfrutas confabulando contra mí a mis espaldas?

—Solo digo que se sortea un aumento de sueldo para principios de año. Invitar a Edward Cullen a la fiesta de la empresa sería anotarse un tanto a ojos de Aro —dejó caer Alice, encogiéndose de hombros con un falso aire casual, antes de volverse hacia Angela—. Vamos, Ang. Creo que Bella no nos necesita por aquí, ya debe de tener suficiente con sus pensamientos sobre Edward Cullen.

Sin decir nada más, ambas salieron de mi despacho, abandonándome en la soledad de mis reflexiones y con la sugerencia de Alice aún flotando en el aire. No tenía ganas de darle vueltas a su último comentario, por lo que volví a clavar mis ojos en la pantalla del ordenador. Jessica no parecía darse por vencida —y comenzaba a sospechar que nunca lo haría— y en mi correo ya había recibido su rápida respuesta.

_De: Jessica Stanley_

_Para: Bella Swan_

_CC: Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie_

_Asunto: Jefa cruel_

_Por lo menos podrías concederme el deseo de morir feliz tras haber visto en persona a Edward Cullen. ¿Es tan atractivo como parece en las fotos? ¿Te dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa estando en su presencia?_

_No seas cruel, déjame comprobarlo en persona._

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios al leer su segunda pregunta.

Si tú supieras, Jessica…

_De: Bella Swan_

_Para: Jessica Stanley_

_CC: Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie_

_Asunto: Jefa amable y considerada_

_Tan sólo pretendo ahorrarte el traumático momento de encontrarte en su presencia y tener que refrenar el impulso de lanzarte a su cuello. Puedes agradecérmelo._

Antes de que Jessica pudiera teclear su respuesta, un nuevo mensaje sin leer apareció en mi bandeja de entrada.

_De: Eric Yorkie_

_Para: Bella Swan_

_CC: Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory_

_Asunto: Refuerzos_

_Bella, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR. Hazlo por la población femenina y gay de esta empresa. Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos._

En cuanto levanté los ojos de la pantalla, escuché unas cuantas risotadas ahogadas al otro lado de la puerta de mi despacho.

—Oh, qué absurdo —murmuré para mí misma.

No me hacía falta levantarme y salir al pasillo para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero, aún así, lo hice. Recorrí el despacho de dos zancadas y abrí la puerta, cruzándome de brazos y exhibiendo mi expresión más exasperada. Fuera, Eric y Lauren, la inseparable compañera de cotilleos de Jessica, se inclinaban sobre la mensa de mi ayudante, luciendo amplias sonrisas y cuchicheando entre dientes.

Carraspeé con fuerza y las tres cabezas se levantaron hacia mí a un mismo tiempo.

—Sólo para evitar confusiones en el futuro —dije, clavando los ojos con dureza sobre los tres—, no voy a invitar a Edward Cullen a la fiesta, no es una decisión negociable y no es tan atractivo como parece en las fotografías.

Me di la vuelta y regresé a mi despacho antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para replicar. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos hubiera reparado en el hecho de que, de mis tres enunciados, uno de ellos era una burda mentira que ni siquiera yo me creía.

* * *

><p>Tamborileé los dedos sobre el mostrador mientras el mecánico del taller al que había llevado mi camioneta para reparar consultaba algo en un viejo cuaderno.<p>

—Una Chevrolet del 53, ¿no? —dejé escapar un gruñido seco, mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en el maldito cuaderno— No estará lista hasta enero.

Le miré de hito en hito. Estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?

—¿Hasta… hasta enero?

Mi voz tembló de forma perceptible a causa de la incredulidad, la rabia y la perspectiva de tener que seguir utilizando el transporte público a diario durante al menos dos semanas más. El mecánico, sin embargo, no pareció afectado por mi pequeño ataque de pánico. Cerró su cuaderno y apoyó ambas manos sobre el mostrador, dedicándome una mirada de profundo aburrimiento.

—Exacto. Hasta enero, como mínimo —añadió, por si aquello no fuera suficiente; al parecer, el tipo ignoraba el hecho de que estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar allí mismo—. Su pieza no llegará aquí hasta la semana que viene, pero para entonces ya habremos cerrado por vacaciones. Ni siquiera le puedo asegurar una fecha concreta, a la vuelta tendremos mucho trabajo acumulado y… ¿señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Joder, claro que no. Me acababan de dar la pésima noticia de que tendría que sobrevivir toda la Navidad viajando en transporte público. ¿Cómo coño me iba a encontrar bien?

Negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de encontrar mi voz.

—Creo que necesito tomar el aire —acerté a decir finalmente.

Cogí mi bolso, y me di la vuelta, saliendo del taller a toda carrera. En cuanto puse un pie en la calle, tomé aire profundamente un par de veces. La cabeza dejó de darme vueltas y mi ritmo cardíaco parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Perfecto. Había superado el ataque de pánico sin montar ningún espectáculo. Pero eso no borraba el traumático hecho de que mi camioneta continuaría en el limbo de los coches pendientes de reparación durante unas cuantas semanas más. Me había hecho a la idea de que podría recuperarla pronto, pero aquello desbarataba todos mis felices planes.

Y yo era de esa clase de personas que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua cuando se encontraba con un imprevisto que trastocaba sus planes.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo a través del centro de Chicago, mientras mi cabeza continuaba dándole vueltas a la pésima noticia que acababa de recibir. Aunque, en realidad, no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. A no ser que tomara clases particulares de mi padre sobre el apasionante mundo del motor o le convenciera para que le echara un vistazo a la camioneta. Lo cual era altamente improbable. Improbable del tipo mi padre ni siquiera me ha enseñado a cambiar una rueda.

La noche había caído ya sobre la ciudad. Ceñí con fuerza el abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de quejarme en voz alta del frío insoportable, de las malditas luces navideñas y del barullo de la gente haciendo sus compras de última hora, sentí como los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer silenciosamente sobre la acera. De forma automática, una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. La Navidad era mucho más llevadera con la nieve.

Continué deambulando por las calles sin saber exactamente hacia dónde me dirigía. Lo más inteligente hubiera sido resguardarme en la parada de metro más cercana, pero me apetecía disfrutar de la nieve. Las calles se estaban quedando desiertas y el viento, que hasta hacía un par de minutos soplaba con fuerza, se había calmado en el momento en el que comenzó a nevar.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando, de repente, detuve mis pasos, lanzándole una mirada a mi alrededor, tratando de ubicarme. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando descubrí que me encontraba delante de la sede de Cullen & Hale. Alcé la cabeza hacia arriba; el edificio se encontraba prácticamente vacío, pero algunas ventanas se encontraban iluminadas en los pisos superiores. Sin meditar mi siguiente movimiento, me encaminé hacia las grandes puertas de la entrada. ¿Estaría Edward todavía en su despacho? No es que me importara, pero…

Joder. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Claro que me importaba.

De lo contrario, no me explicaba como mis pasos me habían llevado de forma inconsciente hasta la puerta de su despacho.

Los pasillos del edificio se encontraban vacíos y el murmullo de actividad que resonaba por las mañanas en cada rincón había desaparecido. Incluso Tanya, la centinela incansable que defendía el despacho de Edward con uñas (postizas) y dientes, se había ido ya a su casa. Pero yo me encontraba allí, inmóvil en mitad del pasillo en penumbra, con la certeza de que el propio Edward se encontraba al otro lado de las dobles puertas de madera maciza y sin una explicación razonable con la que justificar mi errático comportamiento.

Por un segundo, contemplé la posibilidad de darme la vuelta y largarme de allí. Hubiera sido lo razonable. Pero desde que Edward Cullen había entrado en mi vida, lo de actuar de forma razonable se había convertido en una utopía, algo totalmente improbable e imposible. Era como si su mera presencia, su aroma y sus sonrisas torcidas hubieran penetrado en mi cerebro, actuando como un letal veneno, anulando mi capacidad para comportarme como una adulta coherente y no como esa adolescente cegada por las hormonas en la que parecía haberme convertido en los últimos días.

Pero, en fin, a esas alturas de la película, el resultado me importaba una mierda. Ya había cometido suficientes actos imprudentes. Uno más no iba a limpiar mi imagen, de modo que coloqué mi mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta que conducía al despacho de Edward y, simplemente, entré.

—¿Isabella?

Su voz grave resonó en la penumbra de la habitación. De forma instintiva, miré hacia el centro de la estancia, hacia la gran butaca de cuero desde la que dominaba todo y a todos, pero estaba vacía. Entonces escuché su respiración a mi derecha y me giré bruscamente en esa dirección. Se encontraba de pie, a un par de pasos escasos de distancia y me observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Buena pregunta. Una lástima que ni yo misma supiera la respuesta.

Edward alzó las cejas y una leve nota de impaciencia se reflejó en su rostro.

—Me pareció ver luz en tu despacho y…

Dejé la frase en el aire porque ambos sabíamos que cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca no iba a ser más que una burda excusa. Un intento inútil de encontrarle una explicación razonable a la atracción que ejercía sobre mí.

Edward dejó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos en una de las grandes estanterías. Se giró de nuevo hacia mí, inmovilizándome con una mirada imposible de descifrar. Dio un paso hacia mí, sólo uno, lo suficiente como para poder captar su perfume y el ritmo de su respiración con claridad.

—Últimamente apareces en los lugares y en los momentos más inesperados —murmuró—. Aunque siempre eres una sorpresa agradable.

En condiciones normales, el hecho de que Edward Cullen se hubiera referido a mí como algo "agradable" debería haber hecho saltar todas las alarmas de mi sentido común. Pero en aquel momento, intoxicada por su cercanía, por su mirada y por la melodía de su voz, todas mis defensas se encontraban desactivadas.

Cerré los ojos de forma involuntaria en cuanto Edward dio un segundo paso hacia mí, cubriendo del todo la poca distancia que nos separaba hasta entonces.

—No deberías hacer esto —atiné a decir; mi voz sonó débil, insegura, y me odié a mí misma por ello.

Edward ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a qué me refería. Abrí los ojos para enfrentarme a su mirada. En la penumbra del despacho, me resultaba difícil adivinar qué escondía su rostro, pero la intensidad de sus ojos le delataba.

—¿Estás asustada?

_¿Lo estaba?_

Joder, claro que sí. Estaba aterrorizada. De lo que pudiera ocurrir. De dejarme llevar. Del cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que me provocaban sus sonrisas torcidas. Del modo en que se colaba en mis pensamientos sin pedir permiso. Del caos de emociones al que me empujaba con sus palabras a media voz.

De lo que pasaría si le abría mi corazón y Edward decidía jugar con él.

—No juegues con fuego si no estás dispuesta a quemarte —murmuró, dejando que su aliento acariciara mi piel durante un momento fugaz.

Sus palabras fueron la advertencia que debería haberme vociferado mi cerebro. Me dejó allí, inmóvil en mitad del gran despacho, y se alejó para sentarse en su gran butaca. Me volví hacia él y al instante caí en la cuenta de que la atmósfera acababa de cambiar radicalmente. Me observaba con una mano sobre su mentón y la otra sobre la butaca. Su rostro había vuelto a convertirse en esa máscara impenetrable y supuse que el breve momento de… ¿qué? ¿Complicidad, sinceridad? Lo que fuera. Había desaparecido.

Me encaminé hacia el escritorio, dejándome caer sobre una de las sillas.

—La primera prueba del catering será dentro de dos días —informé, tratando de reconducir la conversación hacia un terreno neutral—. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Imposible. Tengo una reunión importante. Tendrás que ocuparte tú sola.

—¿Vas a dejarme decidir por mí misma? —pregunté, sin poder creérmelo.

¿Edward Cullen, el adicto a tenerlo todo bajo control, iba a permitir que yo me encargara de darle el visto bueno al menú de la fiesta?

—Me fío de tu criterio, Isabella —aseguró, y me pareció ver la sombra de una media sonrisa en sus labios. ¿O me lo había imaginado?

—Vaya —dije, fingiendo sorpresa—. Eso es una novedad.

—Por desgracia, tu insolencia no lo es —replicó rápidamente, sin perder el ritmo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. El cabrón arrogante e insoportable.

_Bienvenido de vuelta, mister capullo_.

—Afortunadamente, eso era algo que ya conocías —aseguré, esbozando una sonrisa indulgente con la que esperaba sacarle de quicio tanto como él lo hacía conmigo—. Y fuiste tú el que insististe hasta la extenuación para que volviera a trabajar para ti, ¿recuerdas?

Edward imitó mi sonrisa, dejándome ver sin palabras que aceptaba el reto y subía la apuesta.

—Sí, recuerdo que además de insolente, eras impertinente y siempre tenías algo que replicar —entrecerró los ojos en un falso gesto de concentración, antes de volver a esbozar una sonrisa cruel—. Ah, sí. Y también recuerdo que te gustaba utilizar las suites de los hoteles para… conocer a tus jefes más a fondo.

Maldito bastardo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así? Vale, me había acostado con él en aquella maldita suite del Four Seasons después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y sí, me había dejado embaucar por sus comentarios incitantes, por sus medias sonrisas provocadoras y… bah, para qué negarlo. En realidad me había dejado llevar por mis sentidos, por lo que mi cuerpo exigía aquella noche. Había sido una actitud reprochable y en absoluto profesional. Me avergonzaba de aquel episodio aunque, de una forma extraña, no me arrepentía de ello. Lo aceptaba.

Pero aquel maldito imbécil acababa de insinuar que lo que había ocurrido entre esas cuatro paredes era mi _modus operandi_, mi proceder habitual con mis clientes. No sabía si realmente estaba convencido de ello o si simplemente estaba jugando conmigo, tratando de enfurecerme.

—Eres un gilipollas —murmuré en un gruñido tenso.

—Sí, eso también lo recordaba. Me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces —replicó rápidamente—. Lo que desconocía era tu afición por colarte en apartamentos ajenos. ¿Eso también lo haces con tus demás clientes?

—No, sólo con los imbéciles arrogantes —respondí, alzando el mentón en señal de desafío—. Tienes una extraña fijación con ese día.

—No me lo esperaba en absoluto.

Ladeé la cabeza levemente, observándole con suspicacia.

—No te enfadaste.

No era una pregunta. No lo hizo. No se cabreó, no me lanzó miradas furiosas ni me atacó con comentarios hirientes cuando me descubrió aquella tarde en su baño. Y eso me descolocaba por completo. El ser incapaz de anticipar sus reacciones o de poder justificar su comportamiento me hacía sentir confusa, mientras que a él le daba una posición de ventaja en ese extraño juego que nos traíamos entre manos.

—Ya te lo dije —murmuró—. Eres una sorpresa agradable.

Era la segunda vez en apenas unos minutos que repetía esa frase. No lograba encontrarle un sentido claro. ¿Primero me tachaba de insolente y luego decía que era una sorpresa agradable? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Aparte de que Edward Cullen era un capullo bipolar, claro.

—Lástima que el espectáculo con el que me encontré en tu baño fuera de todo menos agradable.

¿Dónde había aprendido a mentir tan descaradamente? No importaba. Lancé la falacia sin pestañear y me preparé para el siguiente ataque.

—Mientes —dijo Edward sin dudar.

—Puedes apostar que no.

—Entonces perdería todo mi dinero —replicó él—. Parecías bastante concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Como si estuvieras dispuesta a meterte conmigo en la ducha y… echarme una mano.

_Yo más bien diría ansiosa._

No se me escapó el doble sentido de sus palabras. Ni tampoco la sonrisa torcida que había vuelto a aparecer en sus labios. De forma casi automática, sentí un ligero cosquilleo en las palmas de mis manos y un vacío en la boca del estómago. Escondí las manos en mi regazo, apretándolas en puños en un intento por ignorar las ganas que tenía de tocarle, y desvié la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales. Era ya noche cerrada, apenas se distinguían los contornos de los grandes edificios y no había manera de averiguar si continuaba nevando.

Las palabras se deslizaron por mi boca antes incluso de que mi cerebro las registrara.

—La semana que viene mi empresa organiza una fiesta de Navidad _—¡Oh, joder! ¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer? ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡PARA!_— ¿Te gustaría… venir?

Por lo visto, las órdenes histéricas que vociferaba mi sentido común no habían sido suficientes para detener los movimientos de mis labios. Reproduje en mi mente las palabras que acababa de soltar en voz alta.

_¿Te gustaría… venir?_

Todo ello pronunciado en un susurro anhelante y esperanzado de que aceptara mi invitación.

Sí, no había duda. Acababa de aniquilar toda mi dignidad delante de Edward Cullen.

Ge-nial.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Edward, enfrentando su mirada, dispuesta a recibir su negativa, su sonrisa cruel o su comentario hiriente. O todo a la vez.

—De acuerdo.

_¿De acuerdo?_ ¿Eso era un 'sí'?

Como si quisiera responder a mi pregunta muda, Edward movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en un movimiento firme. Un asentimiento. Uno solo, pero suficiente para confirmar que aceptaba la invitación.

Contemplé su rostro sin atreverme a mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo. Recorrí sus facciones en busca de algo, cualquier detalle, cualquier mínima pista sobre lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel preciso instante pero, como siempre, no encontré nada. Por mi cabeza cruzó fugazmente la posibilidad de preguntarle por el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior, pero la descarté finalmente. Aquel día ya había arriesgado suficiente.

Me levanté rápidamente y me volví, encaminándome hacia la salida sin lanzarle ni siquiera una última mirada. Tan sólo cuando crucé las dobles puertas de madera, me atreví a murmurar un 'buenas noches, Edward', que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que hubiera escuchado.

De nuevo en la calle, inspiré con fuerza un par de veces antes de comenzar a caminar. Dejé rápidamente atrás la sede de Cullen & Hale. Mientras me precipitaba por las escaleras del edificio, había albergado la esperanza recuperar mi sentido común una vez liberada de la presencia de Edward Cullen, pero ni siquiera el aire frío y cortante de la noche era suficiente para despejar mi mente. Sentía la cabeza embotada y todavía seguía sin asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir en el despacho.

Saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolso y con las manos entumecidas por el frío, tecleé rápidamente unas cuantas palabras.

_Ya puedes morir tranquila, Jess. Edward Cullen irá a la fiesta de Navidad._

Sólo cuando despegué la mirada de la pantalla, reparé en la sonrisa involuntaria que se había dibujado en mis labios y en el cosquilleo que se había apoderado de mi estómago ante la perspectiva de que Edward fuera a estar en la fiesta.

Estupendo. Ahora, además de haber perdido toda mi dignidad, acababa de retroceder a la edad del pavo.

* * *

><p>Creo que este capi no ha estado demasiado inspirado, pero hay que ir avanzando en la trama. Sé que quedan varios interrogantes en el aire, como el mensaje de Edward. Algún día Bella se atreverá a preguntar y puede que obtenga respuestas... aunque con este Edward nunca se sabe XD<p>

Para el próximo capi os pido un poco más de tiempo, un par de semanas. Como siempre, cuelgo adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios)

Mientras tanto, ¿a que Bella atreviéndose a invitar a Edward a la fiesta se merece un bonito review? ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars.


	9. La revelación

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Traigo nuevo capi y esta vez no me enrollaré mucho antes de empezar. Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews (los he contestado casi todos, récord para mí), los favs y las alertas. Gracias también a Florence15, que aunque tu review fuera anónimo y no te haya podido responder, quiero que sepas que me gustaron mucho tus palabras ;)**  
><strong>

Y un último agradecimiento a Titania por betear el capi.

Ahora sí, a leer.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 9. LA REVELACIÓN<span>

Tomé un rotulador rojo que descansaba sobre mi mesa de escritorio y taché un número más del calendario. Di un paso hacia atrás, examinando con una sonrisa satisfecha mi creación. Una cruz más sobre el calendario significaba un día menos para que el mes de diciembre, ese que se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura inhumana, finalizara para siempre.

Una cruz más, un día menos.

Tan sólo quedaban tres días para la fiesta de Navidad que la empresa organizaba cada año. Cinco para el cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale y dos semanas para la fiesta de Nochevieja de Edward Cullen. Después, nada. Después, tan sólo tendría que sonreír y disfrutar de una vida totalmente libre de supermodelos exigentes y malcriadas, capullos arrogantes bipolares y…

—¡Bellaaaaaaa!

Y libre también de ayudantes hiperactivas ante la perspectiva de que Edward Cullen fuera a aparecer en la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa.

—¡Bellaaaaaaa!

La voz de Jessica interrumpió mi pequeño oasis de paz. Aparté la mirada del calendario y me volví hacia la puerta. Jessica había entrado en el despacho por su propia cuenta y riesgo porque no parecía comprender que las puertas cerradas estaban, precisamente, para no ser abiertas. Por lo menos no sin pedirme permiso antes.

—¡Todavía no me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Jessica.

Sin esperar invitación, se dejó caer sobre una silla con actitud despreocupada, como si viniéramos a la empresa a echar la mañana y parlotear en lugar de a trabajar. No quería sonar cortante, pero aquella mañana no me sentía particularmente habladora, sobre todo si lo de hablar implicaba incluir a Edward Cullen en la conversación.

—¿El qué no te puedes creer? —pregunté con aburrimiento, fingiéndome concentrada en unos cuantos papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué va a ser? ¡El acontecimiento del año! Edward Cullen. ¿Puedes creértelo? Aquí. En_ Revamp Your Party_. ¿Puedes creértelo? —añadió, sin reparar en el hecho de que ya me había hecho esa pregunta y que su diatriba no estaba teniendo ningún sentido.

—Teniendo en cuenta que fui yo misma quien le invitó, creo que sí, puedo creérmelo —dije con tono tenso.

—Eric viene hacia aquí —continuó Jessica parloteando alegremente, por lo visto ajena a mi evidente malhumor—. Le he contado la noticia esta mañana nada más llegar, pero no me cree. Quiere escucharlo de tus labios.

Joder. Esperaba no tener que confirmar la noticia a todos los empleados, uno por uno.

Justo en el momento en el que Jessica por fin —¡por fin!— consiguió mantener la boca cerrada durante más de dos segundos seguidos, la puerta de mi despacho volvió a abrirse sin mi permiso por segunda vez en la mañana y Eric se precipitó hacia el interior como un ciclón imparable y hambriento de noticias.

—¡Bella! —exclamó nada más entrar, como si el estrépito que había organizado con su estelar llegada no hubiera sido suficiente para anunciar su presencia— ¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Jessica?

Había apoyado sus manos sobre mi escritorio y se había inclinado hacia delante con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, mirándonos alternativamente a Jessica y a mí.

—Eric —le nombré, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi tono de voz sereno—, ¿alguna vez te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?

—¿Puertas? ¡A quién le importan las puertas! —exclamó de nuevo, alzando ambas manos hacia el cielo en un gesto teatral— ¡Jessica dice que Edward Cullen va a venir a la fiesta! ¿Es cierto?

Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz. Comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en mis sienes y sólo quería echar a esos dos histéricos de mi despacho y no volver a cruzarme con ellos hasta que la maldita fiesta de Navidad hubiera terminado. ¿En qué momento me pareció que invitar a Edward Cullen era una buena idea?

Ah, espera. Nunca.

Lo de invitarle fue un acto irreflexivo y estúpido, fruto de mi intoxicación de hormonas y Edward Cullen. ¿Sería demasiado denigrante si volvía a aparecer por su despacho para suplicarle que no viniera a la fiesta?

—Sí, es cierto, Eric —confirmé finalmente; de todos modos, era cuestión de minutos antes de que la noticia comenzara a volar por toda la empresa.

—¿Le invitaste tú? —quiso saber, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿A quién has invitado? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada curiosa de Alice, que acababa de entrar a mi despacho. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo esa mañana con las puertas cerradas?

Descarté la opción de darles una lección de buenos modales y opté por zanjar el tema de la invitación lo antes posible. Abrí la boca para responder, pero Jessica se me adelantó.

—A Edward Cullen a la fiesta de Navidad —explicó mi ayudante, dando palmadas con las manos—. ¡Bella le ha invitado!

Alice ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y me observó en silencio durante un par de segundos. Una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente había aparecido en sus labios y sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento: que me moría por los huesos de Edward y que, aunque me empeñara en no admitirlo en voz alta, mis acciones no hacían más que traicionarme.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

¿Verdad?

—A Edward Cullen, ¿eh? —repitió, y no se me escapó el leve tono burlón que se filtró en su voz—. ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan radicalmente?

Él desde luego que no. Recordé mi visita inesperada a su despacho la tarde anterior. El Edward cortante y frío de los últimos días había desaparecido, reemplazado por uno mucho más burlón y, como él acostumbraba a decir, insolente. Pero, en cualquier caso, esa no era la faceta que quería volver a ver.

Las últimas noches, me había descubierto a mí misma rememorando aquella tarde en la tienda de instrumentos. La pequeña sala en la que había descubierto a Edward tocando el piano se había convertido en un lugar recurrente de mis pensamientos. Quería descubrir más de ese Edward que deslizaba con habilidad sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, dibujando en el aire una melodía cautivadora. Pero él no parecía dispuesto a cometer un nuevo error de principiante y volver a dejarme echarle un vistazo al verdadero Edward.

—Le he dado vueltas al tema de la subida de sueldo —mentí descaradamente—. Tenías razón, Aro verá con buenos ojos que invite a Edward a la fiesta.

Por la larga mirada que me lanzó Alice, supe de inmediato que no se había tragado la excusa. Aún así, tuvo la suficiente delicadeza como para no mencionarlo delante de Eric y Jessica.

—¿Y cómo fue? —quiso saber finalmente.

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Arrugué la frente, sospechando de la jugarreta que podría estar tramando su maquiavélica mente.

—¿Cómo fue _qué_?

—Oh, ya sabes —dejó caer con fingida indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo a sus uñas—. El momento en que tuviste que despojarte de toda tu dignidad e invitar a Edward Cullen a la fiesta.

Un gritito ahogado se escapó de la garganta de Jessica y Eric volvió a abalanzarse sobre mi mesa con brusquedad.

—¿Despojarse de toda su dignidad? —preguntó, lanzándole a Alice una mirada mortífera—. Edward Cullen va a honrar nuestra fiesta con su presencia. Es un honor, un día para marcar en el calendario, un…

Vocalicé un 'gracias' mudo cargado de ironía que Alice correspondió con una sonrisa insolente.

—Eric, no te cortes —dije, interrumpiendo su retahíla—. Pero reserva tus cumplidos para cuando estés delante de él.

—No creo que sea capaz de articular palabra.

—Oh, no hay problema —repliqué—. Entonces limítate a besar el suelo que pisa, el muy capullo está más que acostumbrado a ello.

Acompañé mi particular consejo con una gran sonrisa y, por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Alice se reía silenciosamente.

—¿Crees que tendremos alguna oportunidad con él? —preguntó Jessica, con una mirada esperanzada.

Les miré alternativamente. ¿Estaban de coña, no? Es decir, hablábamos de Edward Cullen. Edward-soy-un-gilipollas-Cullen. Edward-te-hago-sentir-mal-sólo-con-una-mirada-Cullen. Edward-nada-ni-nadie-es-lo-suficientemente-bueno-para-mí-Cullen. ¿Realmente aguardaban a la noche de la fiesta para pretender… ligárselo?

Les lancé una nueva mirada. Oh, sí. Joder. Claro que sí.

Para entonces, las risitas disimuladas de Alice ya se habían convertido en carcajadas descaradas.

—Vosotros no sé —consiguió decir entre risas—, pero puede que Bella…

—¡Alice! —exclamé, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—¿Puede que Bella qué? —insistió Eric, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Puede que Bella termine la noche queriendo cargarse con sus propias manos a Edward Cullen —completé—. Es un imbécil, arrogante e insoportable. No sé qué atractivo podéis encontrar en un hombre así.

Me mordí el labio inferior de forma inconsciente y casi pude escuchar las palabras de Alice antes de que su boca las pronunciara.

—Cuéntanoslo tú.

_Maldita traidora_.

—Me voy —anuncié, fulminando a Alice con la mirada, antes de volverme de nuevo hacia Jessica y Eric—. No quiero volver a hablar de Edward Cullen hasta la fiesta. Sí, va a venir. Y sí, podéis intentar lanzaros a su cuello si eso es lo que queréis. Eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber.

Me levanté de la silla rápidamente y, lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia a Alice, crucé el pequeño despacho de dos zancadas, aferrándome al picaporte de la puerta como si la vida me fuera en ello. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—¡Pero Bella…! —escuché a Jessica exclamar a mi espalda.

—¡Cuéntanos más! —se unió Eric— ¿Qué cara puso cuando le invitaste? ¿Parecía contento? ¿Sorprendido, quizás? ¿Crees que…?

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y respiré aliviada en cuanto sus voces enmudecieron tras la madera. Apoyé la cabeza contra la superficie dura y me concedí un par de segundos de descanso antes de continuar con mi plan de huida. Sería cuestión de minutos antes de que toda la maldita empresa se enterara de que Edward Cullen iba a asistir a la fiesta de Navidad. Ese acontecimiento infumable del que todo el mundo quería huir cada año inventándose las excusas más inverosímiles. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese año, nadie iba a querer faltar a la cita.

Aún quedaban tres días para la fiesta y no quería morir sepultada bajo una pila de preguntas sobre el maldito Edward Cullen. El muy gilipollas era como un imán. Atraía a la gente, a pesar de sus malos modales, sus miradas airadas y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. No entendía la fascinación que podía despertar alguien tan desagradable como él. Pero… bueno. Precisamente yo no era la más indicada para hablar, así que, sí, no me quedaba más remedio que admitir que Edward Cullen era un gilipollas integral que, por alguna extraña razón que mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender, resultaba endemoniadamente atractivo.

Recorrí el pasillo de la tercera planta, en busca de un lugar para ocultarme. La pequeña cafetería del segundo piso estaba totalmente descartada y mi despacho había sido invadido por histéricos admiradores de Edward Cullen, así que… ¿qué me quedaba? Quizás podía pillar vacío alguno de los despachos y…

—¡Joder! —exclamé al doblar una esquina y chocarme contra algo duro.

Me llevé una mano al pecho para protegerme de un posible segundo golpe, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada. Una mueca de desagrado crispó mi rostro de forma automática.

—¡Bella!

A duras penas logré componer una sonrisa tirante. Lauren Mallory. La compañera incansable de cotilleos de Jessica. Una estirada que, cada vez que se encontraba conmigo, ponía esa típica mueca de nariz arrugada y mentón hacia arriba, mundialmente conocida como la cara de oler mierda. La misma tía insoportable que en ese momento acababa de exclamar mi nombre con desbordada alegría, como si yo fuera su mejor amiga del colegio y nos hubiéramos reencontrada tras años y años separadas. Exactamente la misma rubia de bote que se acababa de enganchar a mi brazo, sin pedir permiso e invadiendo todo mi espacio vital.

_¿Qué coño…?_

—¿Qué quieres, Lauren? —pregunté, sacudiendo el brazo sin disimulo para librarme de su agarre mortífero.

—Oh, nada en especial. Simplemente he oído rumores de que… ya sabes —divagó, guiñándome un ojo con complicidad. ¿O era un tic nervioso? —… se comenta que Edward Cullen va a estar en la fiesta de Navidad. Sé que trabajas para él, así que me preguntaba si podrías presentarnos o, incluso, si podrías… darle esto de mi parte —pidió, deslizando un trozo de papel en la palma de mi mano.

La miré fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de centrar mi atención en el papel. Lo abrí, a pesar de que intuía de qué podría tratarse, y descubrí unos cuantos dígitos escritos a mano. Su número de teléfono.

Creía que lo de recurrir a una maniobra tan desesperada sólo ocurría en las películas. Por lo visto, estaba equivocada.

Eso, o Lauren Mallory se había tragado demasiadas comedias románticas protagonizadas por Julia Roberts y Meg Ryan.

—Lauren —comencé, entonando su nombre con falsa dulzura—, si estás recurriendo a mí para tratar de meterte en los pantalones de Edward Cullen, deberías replantearte tu vida. Quizás te vaya mejor la estrategia de ponerte un gran escote el día de la fiesta y confiar en tus… _encantos_ —le aconsejé, acompañando mis palabras de una sonrisa condescendiente.

Tomé el papel con su número de teléfono y lo tiré a la papelera más cercana.

—Mientras tanto, sigue empapelando tu mesa con fotografías de Edward Cullen. Si tienes suerte, puede que él no huya corriendo cuando descubra tu obsesión enfermiza.

_O puede que yo misma me encargue de arrancarte las uñas si te acercas a menos de diez metros de él._

Ni siquiera encontré en mí el sentido común suficiente como para avergonzarme por ese último pensamiento. Edward Cullen no era mi territorio para marcar, pero no me importaba. Ni me importaba tampoco que probablemente Edward hubiera perdido la cuenta de las mujeres que habían tratado de meterse en sus pantalones —con o sin éxito, prefería no pensar en ello— utilizando la sucia táctica del papelito con el número de teléfono.

Me di la vuelta y continué caminando sin rumbo fijo. Cuando puse un pie sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera de emergencia, caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Joder.

Mierda.

Mierda y joder repetido hasta la saciedad.

Había estado a punto de arrancarle los ojos a Lauren Mallory únicamente porque pretendía insinuarse a Edward en la fiesta de Navidad. ¿Y a mí, qué? Por mí, como si se la llevaba esa noche a su apartamento y se lo pasaban en grande. Por mí, como si Edward se enrollaba con todo el sector femenino de la empresa en la fiesta de Navidad. Y con el masculino que estuviera dispuesto a ello también, si le apetecía.

Por mí, como si…

Bah, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

La sola imagen de Edward, mortificando con su sonrisa torcida irresistible a otra mujer que no fuera yo, me ponía de los nervios.

Fue entonces, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera de emergencia y castigándome con la imagen mental de Edward seduciendo a otra mujer, cuando tuve una revelación divina. Uno de esos momentos espirituales en los que, aunque ni la tierra cambia de rumbo ni el sol desaparece, sabes que algo muy profundo ha cambiado en tu interior.

Estaba celosa.

Celosa. Celosa. Celosa.

Histérica. Rabiosa. Aterrada. Y jodida. Muy jodida.

_Celosa_.

Le di vueltas en mi cabeza a aquella nueva palabra. Seis letras que abrían todo un mundo de nuevas y horrorosas posibilidades. La de que Edward me afectara más de lo que me hubiera gustado. La de que mendigara su presencia y sus palabras, sus miradas turbias y sus sonrisas torcidas, por más que tratara de convencerme de que en realidad le odiaba. La de que esa locura momentánea que me había invadido desde que él entró en mi vida realmente se tratara de algo mucho peor. Algo irreversible y destinado a terminar jodidamente mal.

Mi situación era tan patética y desesperada que ni siquiera tenía gracia. Dudaba entre cortarme las venas y dejármelas largas.

Alcancé el cuarto piso y caminé a través de los pasillos vacíos, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde me dirigía. Únicamente cuando pasé por delante del despacho de Aro, caí en la cuenta de que mi jefe estaría toda la mañana fuera, en una importante reunión en la otra punta de Chicago. Con mi despacho colonizado por Eric y Jessica, puede que el de Aro fuera el refugio perfecto para esconderme de toda la excitación que la presencia de Edward Cullen en la fiesta iba a provocar.

Había puesto una mano sobre el picaporte, cuando una voz profunda me llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Bella!

Lástima que el despacho de Aro no fuera a ocultarme de los pesados incansables.

Me di la vuelta lentamente, exhibiendo mi expresión más malhumorada.

—Black —respondí en un gruñido seco.

Jacob Black me lanzó una sonrisa descarada como toda respuesta. ¿Qué coño hacía allí? ¿Se había cansado de las llamadas por teléfono y había pasado ya a la fase del acoso en persona?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

—Pasaba por aquí y, eh…

Dejó la frase en suspenso, borrando su mueca descarada para sustituirla por una sonrisa que, en cualquier otra persona, me hubiera resultado encantadora. Pero no en él.

—Corta el rollo, Black. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pensaba que lo de convencerte para ir a esa cena de negocios sería más fácil en persona.

Reprimí un bufido. Ese día no tenía humor para rechazar sus ofertas de cita y, al mismo tiempo, mantener la buena educación. Así que lo haría a mi manera.

—¿Por qué lo llamas cena de negocios cuando en realidad quieres decir foll…?

—Eh —me cortó Black—. Soy un hombre, nada de dobles sentidos. Si digo cenar, me refiero a cenar. Y si digo follar, estoy hablando de follar.

Tanta honestidad era refrescante. Sobre todo si lo comparaba con el comportamiento críptico y sin sentido de Edward Cullen. Me sorprendí a mí misma relajando mis músculos, que hasta entonces habían estado contraídos, a la defensiva.

—Sería una cena —aseguró—. De negocios, si quieres. Puede que incluso tenga algunas ideas brillantes para la fiesta de Cullen, ¿es cierto que la organizas, no?

—Después del fiasco de su cumpleaños, no creo que esté muy interesado en conocer tus opiniones —le recordé; ladeé ligeramente la cabeza, observándole en silencio, y decidí que era el momento de resolver una duda que tenía desde hacía cinco meses—. ¿Por qué se empeñó en contratarte?

Recordaba perfectamente lo estricto que había sido Edward con el tema de la iluminación para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Yo tenía al equipo perfecto para encargarse de ello, pero Edward se había empeñado en contratar a Black. Le advertí de que sería un desastre porque conocía la pésima trayectoria de Black, pero no me escuchó; en lugar de hacer caso a mi experta voz, se limitó a recostarse en su gran butaca de cuero, lanzarme una de esas miradas suyas cargadas de desdén y pedirme con muy malas formas que no cuestionara sus órdenes. Imbécil.

Como era de esperar, Black, siendo el manazas que es, nos obsequió con un pequeño momento de pánico dejando toda la fiesta sin luz durante más de cinco minutos. Y Edward, siendo el capullo integral que es, encontró la manera de hacerme la única culpable del incidente.

—Por lo mismo que Rosalie. Le debe a mi padre algún favor —respondió Black, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque no es una experiencia que me muera por repetir.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida por su respuesta.

—Es un idiota arrogante e insoportable —explicó, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo; y, ciertamente, lo era—. Aunque trabajas para él. Supongo que eso ya deberías saberlo.

Me volví a sorprender a mí misma al esbozar una sonrisa involuntaria. Y bastante sincera.

_Si estás contra Edward, estás conmigo._

—Creo que empiezas a caerme bien, Black —dejé caer.

—¿Eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo a cenar?

Solté una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que me daba la vuelta, pero cuando tiré del picaporte y abrí la puerta del despacho de Aro, la risa murió en mis labios.

¿Qué hacía _él_ aquí?

Me volví de nuevo hacia Black.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento aquí fuera? —pedí.

Ni siquiera aguardé su respuesta. Entré en el despacho con paso decidido y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Desde el otro lado de la estancia, Edward Cullen me lanzó una mirada inexpresiva. Un escalofrío repentino recorrió mi columna de arriba abajo y, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea sobre los motivos que le habían llevado hasta el despacho de Aro, supe de inmediato que estaba allí para hacerme una de sus jugarretas. Por aquello del piensa mal y acertarás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quise saber, y me odié a mí misma porque mis palabras salieron de mi boca en un hilo de voz fino y tembloroso.

—Estoy esperando a Aro —murmuró; apartó sus ojos de mí y eso fue peor que todas las miradas desdeñosas juntas—. He venido a pedirle que me asigne a otra persona para hacerse cargo de la fiesta.

Tuve que reproducir sus palabras un par de veces en mi cabeza para darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Me estaba… _despidiendo_?

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sentí la furia burbujear en mi estómago y mis sienes comenzaron a palpitar con fuerza. Crucé el despacho hasta que el escritorio de Aro era lo único que se interponía entre Edward, yo y mis ganas de proporcionarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, a pesar de que sus palabras seguía flotando en el aire, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Se volvió hacia mí y en sus ojos capté de nuevo esa mirada inexpresiva. No era fría, ni desdeñosa, ni malhumorada. Simplemente… sin vida. Sin ningún tipo de emoción. Supuse que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más que considerable para no delatarse, para no darme ni una pista sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

—No quiero que sigas encargándote de la fiesta.

—Bien —fue lo único que acerté a decir.

Me crucé de brazos y sostuve su mirada, apretando los labios con fuerza en una fina línea. Prefería quedarme callada. Era incapaz de decir nada más que no fueran insultos, expresiones malsonantes y confesiones de las que luego podría arrepentirme.

Entonces Edward volvió a abrir la boca para añadir algo más, pero le corté, invadida por un segundo arrebato furioso.

Puede que sí tuviera algo más que decir.

—Haz lo que quieras. No me importa. No me importa una mierda. Hace tiempo que he dejado de intentar comprender tu comportamiento errático, tus frases con doble sentido y tus cambios de humor —estallé, incapaz de competir con él en aquel estúpido juego de controlar nuestras emociones—. Y lamento ser yo quien tenga que recordártelo, pero fuiste tú quien insistió hasta la extenuación para que me encargara de organizar tu maldita fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —replicó él rápidamente; de repente, sus ojos brillaban con furia y me sentí extrañamente aliviada al volver a ver algo de emoción en su rostro—. Y creo que, desde un principio, dejé muy claro cómo quería que trabajaras. Las condiciones —añadió, al reparar en mi expresión confusa—, ¿recuerdas tú eso?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Las condiciones que Edward había impuesto antes de que firmara el contrato. Las condiciones que yo había cumplido a rajatabla.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? He sido diligente, profesional y…

—No has sabido separar lo profesional de lo personal —me interrumpió.

Le miré sin comprender. Él recuperó su expresión impertérrita y de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió toda mi piel.

—En el despacho y en mi apartamento, ¿recuerdas?

_Maldito…_

—Eres un gilipollas.

Lo solté sin pensar. Y probablemente podría haber replicado con una respuesta más madura, pero aquella era la pura verdad. Edward era un imbécil. Un cabrón a conciencia que me embaucaba con sus sonrisas torcidas y sus pequeños momentos de sinceridad sentado delante de un piano. Pero todo era una trampa, un espejismo. Lo hacía sólo para torturarme y mortificarme, para regodearse en el control que tenía sobre mis emociones y después volver a convertirse en ese idiota arrogante y detestable.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir? —quiso saber, observándome con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas.

Sostuve su mirada en silencio, antes de darme media vuelta y largarme de allí. Ni siquiera merecía que le respondiera.

Atravesé el despacho hecha una furia, pero cuando abrí la puerta, me topé de bruces con Black. Había olvidado por completo que aún esperaba fuera.

—Bella —dijo, antes de echarle un vistazo al interior del despacho; en cuanto lo hizo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa descarada—. Cullen —saludó, aunque no esperó a que Edward respondiera; por lo visto, Black también conocía su absoluta falta de modales—. Aún espero tu respuesta sobre la cena, Bella. ¿Qué me dices?

_Oh, por favor_. Estaba en plena crisis existencial. Lo último en mi lista de prioridades era decidir si salía a cenar con Jacob Black o no.

—¿La has invitado a cenar? —escuché a Edward preguntar a mi espalda.

_Aunque pensándolo bien…_

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para fulminarle con la mirada. Tampoco se merecía eso. Me limité a esbozar una sonrisa que pretendía fuera encantadora.

—Claro que sí, Jacob —dije, entonando mis palabras con dulzura—. Tienes mi número, llámame cuando quieras.

Esquivé el corpulento cuerpo de Jacob y me escabullí hacia el pasillo, decidida a no pensar en las consecuencias del lío monumental en el que me acababa de meter. Tan sólo esperaba que Jacob sufriera un ataque de inspiración divina y optara por no llamarme.

Y que Edward sintiera el irrefrenable deseo de partir unas cuantas piernas.

* * *

><p>—¿Victoria? ¿Victoria la pelirroja de la cuarta planta? ¿Victoria la que pasa del código de vestir y va siempre a trabajar en minifalda?<p>

Alice murmuró un distraído 'ajá' al otro lado de la línea.

Me quedé en silencio durante un par de segundos, sin saber qué pensar sobre la noticia. Aro había encontrado un rápido reemplazo para que se encargara de organizar la fiesta de Edward. Y aunque sabía de oídas que Victoria era de las que le gustaba mirar a sus compañeros por encima del hombro, no la odiaba lo suficiente como para desearle el peor de los males.

Es decir, tener que trabajar a las órdenes de Edward Cullen.

—Dale el pésame de mi parte —mascullé entre dientes.

—¿Por su muerte o por la de Edward Cullen cuando te vuelvas a cruzar con él? —quiso saber Alice, divertida.

—Por la de su salud mental. En cuanto empiece a trabajar para él, deseará arrancarse la piel a tiras.

Alice soltó una carcajada incrédula. Probablemente pensaría que estaba exagerando y abusando de mi vena melodramática. Pero tan sólo me ceñía a la realidad de los hechos. Alice continuaría ayudando con los preparativos de la fiesta de Nochevieja, pero no tendría que lidiar personalmente con Edward, como no lo había hecho hasta entonces. Para eso estaba yo. Y para eso estaba ahora Victoria. Veinticuatro horas trabajando para él, y estaba segura de que la pelirroja descubriría que bajo esa sonrisa torcida y ese rostro perfecto le esperaba el peor de los infiernos.

Bueno. Que lo disfrute.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Bella? —preguntó Alice de repente.

Eso me hubiera gustado saber a mí, pero sospechaba que la pregunta de Alice no tenía respuesta. O, por lo menos, no una que yo pudiera dar. Dudaba incluso que el propio Edward pudiera hacerlo.

Me tumbé sobre la cama y, a pesar de que apenas eran las ocho de la tarde, lo único que deseaba era esconderme bajo el edredón de plumas y no tener que regresar al mundo cruel hasta el día siguiente. Estaba agotada. Mental y físicamente. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana en el despacho de Aro y, para variar, no había sacado nada en claro. Excepto que si Edward pretendía volverme loca, iba por muy buen camino.

—¿Aparte de que es un idiota bipolar, quieres decir? —pregunté, aunque no esperaba respuesta—. No lo sé, Alice. No tengo ni idea de a qué ha venido lo de esta mañana.

—¿Segura? —insistió Alice.

Me mordí el labio, rememorando los últimos acontecimientos, en busca de algo, cualquier pista, el más mínimo detalle que arrojara algo de luz. Tras salir del despacho de Aro, tan sólo podía pensar en mi cabreo monumental y en mis manos ciñéndose con fuerza en torno al cuello de Edward.

Pero horas después, por la tarde, había logrado recuperar parte de mi cordura. Tras reflexionar fríamente, tenía la ligera sospecha de que la inesperada decisión de Edward escondía algo más. Sí, yo había cruzado esa línea que separaba lo personal de lo profesional. Y lo había hecho dos veces, en su despacho, justo antes de saber que estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie, y en su apartamento. Pero él había estado tan dispuesto a cruzarla como yo.

La explicación que me había dado esa mañana no era más que una excusa. Estaba segura de que había algo detrás, una justificación para su comportamiento errático, pero no era capaz de averiguar _qué_.

—Segura, Alice —dije, pronunciando mis palabras en un suspiro exhausto—. Estoy perdida. Es como si me quisiera lanzar un mensaje, pero yo no fuera capaz de comprenderlo. Como si quisiera reafirmar su autoridad, recordarme sin palabras que él siempre controla la situación. Pero no sé por qué motivo.

—¿No estás enfadada?

Dudé un par de segundos antes de responder. ¿Lo estaba? Sí y no.

Sí, porque me resultaba imposible seguir el ritmo de sus cambios de actitud. Tan pronto se sacaba de la cartera un cheque de diez mil dólares para convencerme de que volviera a trabajar para él como, al minuto siguiente, decidía prescindir de mí sin motivo. Era un imbécil bipolar incapaz de aclarar sus propios pensamientos y que disfrutaba demasiado jugando con mi mente. Y luego tenía la cara de reprocharme lo mismo en un mensaje críptico y sin explicación.

Y no, porque estaba harta de perder tiempo y energía en cabrearme con Edward. Trabajar para él era un continuo desgaste físico y mental. Cada mañana en su despacho era una nueva batalla de miradas desdeñosas y comentarios hirientes. Cada conversación con él era un juego de estrategia, un desafío para ver quién se hacía con el control. Y él era todo un maestro en ese juego, mientras que yo no era más que una principiante. Una parte de mí se aliviaba de no tener que volver a aguantar tanta presión.

Pero otra, mucho más insistente, no podía dejar de pensar en que todo aquello significaba que no volvería a ver a Edward Cullen.

—No lo sé, Alice —confesé finalmente—. Debería estarlo, pero estoy cansada de estar enfadada. Soy mucho más feliz siendo zen y pensando que no tendré que volver a soportarle nunca más —aseguré, a pesar de que incluso yo misma sabía que mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

—¿Eres consciente de que Edward Cullen te ha despedido? —preguntó Alice, y no se me escapó el matiz burlón de su voz.

—Oh, sí —gruñí, ese pequeño detalle no se me había escapado—. Cinco años trabajando para la empresa y nunca, ningún cliente se había quejado de mí. Por supuesto, tenía que venir Edward Cullen a destrozar mi brillante récord.

Al otro lado de la línea, Alice comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los empleados imperfectos, Bella.

Me despedí de ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Jugueteé con el teléfono entre mis manos durante unos cuantos segundos, dudando sobre qué hacer a continuación. Podría apagar la luz, dar aquel horrible día por finalizado y sumergirme en el feliz mundo de la inconsciencia.

O también podría jugar sus mismas cartas. Atormentarle con unas cuantas palabras difíciles de descifrar, con la esperanza de que se colaran en sus pensamientos y le impidieran conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Juego sucio, sí. Pero nada que no hubiera hecho él antes.

Con decisión, tecleé unas cuantas palabras rápidas en mi teléfono.

_Deja de jugar a las adivinanzas_

Contemplé el mensaje durante un par de segundos antes de pulsar el botón 'enviar'. Inmediatamente después, apagué la luz y me di media vuelta en la cama, deseando que Edward Cullen no encontrara la manera de hacerse un hueco en mis sueños aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Lo dejamos aquí de momento, los siguientes capis vienen bastante cargaditos. Como siempre, cuelgo adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com).<p>

Por cierto, han nominado al OS que dio comienzo a esta historia en los premios FFAD. Así que si os gustó _El imbécil de oro_ y queréis votar por él, las votaciones están abiertas en el blog http : / / premios-ffad . blogspot . com . ar (sin los espacios), en la categoría de mejor one shot.

Comentarios sobre el capi, sugerencias y amenazas de una muerte lenta y dolorosa (todas para Edward, por supuesto)... en un review ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	10. Outtake 1 El control

Hola, ¿qué tal todo? Traigo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala, y una sorpresa. La noticia mala es que esto no es un nuevo capi, la buena es que el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito así que podré subirlo pronto y la sorpresa es que esto es un outtake narrado desde el punto de vista de Edward sobre la escena del capítulo anterior en la que Jacob invita a cenar a Bella. Me lo habiáis pedido en varios reviews y como sois unas campeonas y las mejoras lectoras del mundo, aquí está. Es un pequeño agradecimiento por los reviews, los favs y las alertas y, en definitiva, por estar ahí, dispuestas siempre a leer lo que subo. Y también a mi beta Titania que me está ayudando un montón con la historia. Gracias a todas ;)**  
><strong>

Es muy cortito, tanto que como siga escribiendo la nota de autora va a ser más larga que el outtake. Así que paro y a leer.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER CAPULLO SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>OUTTAKE 1. EL CONTROL<span>

—Eres un gilipollas.

Reprimí una sonrisa al escuchar aquella respuesta deslizarse por sus labios. La primera vez que pronunció esas palabras insolentes, sentí la ira burbujear con fuerza en mi interior. Pero cinco meses después de aquel primer encontronazo, había aprendido a apreciar el modo en que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sus mejillas se teñían de escarlata y me lanzaba miradas que pretendían ser mortíferas.

No era más que una gata tratando de hacerse pasar por una leona.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir? —pregunté, manteniendo mi voz bajo estricto control.

Me observó en completo silencio durante un par de segundos y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios en cuanto vi cómo se daba media vuelta sin responderme, con movimientos apresurados y con la única intención de largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Nadie me había hecho sentir tan vivo y lleno de energía. Y aunque todavía no había decidido si aquello era bueno o no, por el momento me limitaba a disfrutar de nuestras batallas verbales y del modo en que sus mejillas se encendían con furia ante el más inofensivo de mis comentarios. Por un momento, olvidé el motivo que me había llevado hasta allí y olvidé también las palabras que acababa de pronunciar; simplemente, hundí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y me conformé con regodearme en las reacciones que mis palabras y mis acciones provocaban en ella. Era ciertamente fascinante la forma en la que un simple comentario o una breve media sonrisa conseguían alterarla tanto.

Sin embargo, la mueca sonriente murió en mis labios en cuanto Isabella abrió la puerta y, al otro lado, apareció la figura de Jacob Black.

—Bella —saludó Black; dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del despacho y me lanzó una mirada cargada de sorna—. Cullen.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza en un movimiento firme y seco. Entonces Black volvió a abrir la boca para hablar.

—Aún espero tu respuesta sobre la cena, Bella. ¿Qué me dices?

Apreté los labios con fuerza, disgustado por la familiaridad con la que trataba a Isabella, y no puede evitar intervenir. Dudaba que a Isabella se le hubiera olvidado que aún continuaba allí, detrás de ella, pero no estaba de más recordárselo.

—¿La has invitado a cenar?

Y dudaba también que Isabella fuera a aceptar la oferta. Pero anticipar sus reacciones era como jugar a la ruleta a ciegas. De algún modo, siempre encontraba la manera de salirse por la tangente, de saltarse las reglas y de romper todos mis esquemas.

—Claro que sí, Jacob. Tienes mi número, llámame cuando quieras.

Aquella vez, por lo visto, no iba a ser la excepción.

Escuché el tono dulce de su voz, una melodía suave y calmante que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar en pocas ocasiones. Muy pocas. Lo normal era que Isabella me tratara de forma agresiva. Disfrutaba con ello, sí, pero en ocasiones me sorprendía a mí mismo rememorando aquella tarde en la tienda de instrumentos. El modo en el que había abierto los ojos con genuina sorpresa y curiosidad al descubrirme tocando el piano y la suavidad con la que había entonado sus palabras.

Había una Isabella más allá de esa mujer insolente y capaz de sacar lo peor de mí sin ni siquiera esforzarse en ello. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer descubrirla.

Entonces recordé que la furiosa gata acababa de aceptar una cena con Jacob Black y levanté la cabeza bruscamente, justo a tiempo para ver como esquivaba el cuerpo de Black y se alejaba por el pasillo, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para lanzarme una de sus miradas airadas.

—Dicen que tuviste que emplearte a fondo para conseguir que volviera a trabajar contigo —murmuró Black, una vez que Isabella hubo desaparecido.

—Es buena en lo suyo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia—. Y yo sólo me conformo con lo mejor.

—No te soporta.

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Aquello era gran parte de su encanto.

—Creo que sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo. Y eso hace que todo sea mucho más interesante.

—No tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella —gruñó él, con repentina agresividad—. Y si crees que Isabella es un juego, estás muy equivocado. Aunque… —dejó caer, recuperando su sonrisa burlona— me parece que esta vez te he ganado la partida.

Le observé en silencio, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero Black no suponía ningún reto y resultaba demasiado fácil de leer. Se veía claramente en su rostro lo que pretendía: jugar el papel del chico bueno y engatusar a Isabella con la promesa de una relación sencilla, simple.

Y jodidamente aburrida.

—Ni siquiera estoy jugando —aseguré—. Pero cuando quiera hacerlo, no vas a tener oportunidad ni para mostrar tus cartas.

Sonreí complacido al ver cómo la mueca burlona desaparecía de su cara. Salí del despacho, pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera lanzarle una última mirada. Al final, todo en la vida se reducía a decidir quién tenía el control.

Isabella parecía haber entrado en mi día a día con el firme propósito de arrebatármelo, haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo, colándose sin permiso en mi apartamento y en mis pensamientos, desarmándome con una de sus inesperadas sonrisas sinceras.

Por eso era imprescindible que volviera a recuperarlo. Todo se reducía al control.

* * *

><p>Edward es tan capullo que ni siquiera cree que Jacob sea una amenaza. Ya advertí que era muy corto y no vemos gran cosa de Edward, pero no quería extenderme porque la gracia del fic es ir descubriendo lo que piensa él al mismo tiempo que Bella. Pero espero que os haya gustado. Habrá más outtakes con más contenido, pero eso será bastante más adelante.<p>

El siguiente capi creo que podré subirlo en unos días. Mientras, cualquier comentario, sugerencia... ya sabéis, el botoncito azul de abajo y review, tengo mucha curiosidad por leer qué os ha parecido ;)

Nos leemos pronto.

Bars


	11. El sustituto

Nuevo capi del capullo. Una aclaración antes de empezar: no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que le he cambiado el título al fic, ahora se llama _Mister Arrogante Seductor_. Por lo visto, los títulos y los summarys de los fics tienen que ser rated K, aptos para todos los públicos, y fanfiction está borrando historias que tengan palabras malsonantes en el título o en el resumen. No sé si capullo se puede interpretar como tal, pero mejor prevenir que curar. Me da mucha rabia tener que cambiar el título, pero prefiero eso a que me borren la historia. No os asustéis si en estos días os llegan alertas del fic, voy a ir modificando cada capi para cambiar el título y que quede todo bien. También he cambiado el título del OS.**  
><strong>

Y tranquilas, Edward seguirá siendo nuestro capullo ;)

Muchas gracias a Titania por betear el capi, a vosotras por leer y dejar tantos reviews y en especial a ludgardita y a May por leerse el fic del tirón y dejar review en cada capi =). Este va dedicado a Miree Jett, que sé que hoy es su cumple (y ayer fue el mío XD).

Y después de la nota de autora más larga de la historia, ¡a leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 10. EL SUSTITUTO<span>

Repasé de arriba abajo el directorio del centro comercial. Las primeras plantas estaban totalmente descartadas, sospechaba que la ropa de mujer no sería del agrado de Charlie. Puede que en la cuarta planta, en la de artículos deportivos, consiguiera encontrar algo de su gusto. Aunque lo dudaba seriamente, Charlie no tenía gustos. Y eso complicaba demasiado la tarea de encontrarle un regalo para Navidad.

Agité la cabeza bruscamente. Fue entonces cuando recordé que aún sujetaba el teléfono en mi mano y que, al otro lado de la línea, Renée parloteaba alegremente sobre sus planes para la cena de Nochebuena.

—… así que he encontrado un libro de recetas y creo que este año probaré a trastear en la cocina.

De repente, Renée detuvo su incesante charla y, haciendo uso de ese sexto sentido paranormal que solo poseen las madres, lanzó esa pregunta tan temida:

—Bella, cariño, ¿me estás escuchando?

Murmuré un 'ajá' distraído mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente entre la sección de oportunidades, pero un simple 'ajá' no parecía ser suficiente para las habilidades paranormales de mi madre.

—Claro que sí —aseguré, antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca—. ¿Crees que a Charlie le gustarán un par de calcetines de montaña?

—Si supiera lo que le gusta a tu padre, aún estaría casada con él —sentenció Renée.

Debería haber recordado que mencionar a mi padre era un tema peligroso de conversación cuando hablaba con Renée, incluso diez años después de aquel divorcio traumático. Traumático en palabras de Renée, aficionada al melodrama; previsible según el resto del universo. Incompatibilidad de caracteres, se solía decir. Charlie y Renée eran polos opuestos. Se atraían, sí, pero no era suficiente, y a la hora de convivir, la magia se desvanecía por completo.

—Ahora no, mamá —la corté, antes de que pudiera continuar con su particular discurso reivindicativo sobre porqué Charlie no le había dejado más opción que el divorcio—. Tengo una emergencia y un padre sin gustos. Es una situación desesperada.

—No lo sería si no lo hubieras dejado todo para última hora —replicó ella rápidamente.

—Mamá…

—Está bien —cedió finalmente—. Creo que últimamente sale todos los domingos a pescar.

Me dio la pista dejándola caer con un falso aire casual, a pesar de que ambas sabíamos que ese "creo" en realidad quería decir "lo sé perfectamente". El divorcio no había impedido que Renée continuara metiendo sus narices continuamente en la vida de Charlie. No podía evitarlo, lo llevaba en sus genes. Y mi padre se dejaba hacer.

Murmuré un "gracias" y mientras tomaba el ascensor para subir hasta la planta de artículos deportivos, Renée retomó la conversación sobre sus planes para Nochebuena. Ese año había accedido a que las dos cenáramos juntas en mi pequeño apartamento pero, tan sólo cuatro días antes, ya me arrepentía de mi decisión.

—Será divertido, cariño. Y este año tengo una sorpresa preparada —aseguró.

Renée intentó fingirse enigmática, pero el tono emocionado de su voz la delataba; se moría de ganas por desvelarme esa sorpresa. Yo sólo esperaba que no se tratara de una receta complicada o de una sesión improvisada de villancicos, porque mi madre, la cocina y la música nunca habían sido grandes amigas, por mucho que ella se empeñara.

—¿De qué se trata, mamá?

—Phil —fue su única respuesta.

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor volvían a abrirse en la quinta planta.

—¿Phil? —repetí, confusa— ¿Le has puesto nombre al pavo?

Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios y me la imaginé poniendo los ojos en blanco con las manos sobre las caderas, en la típica postura de madre.

—No, Bella —negó divertida—. Phil es mi nuevo novio, cenará con nosotras. Ya lo verás, te va a encantar.

Una buena hija se habría alegrado de la noticia. Una buena hija habría soltado una exclamación emocionada, habría dado unas cuantas palmadas y seguramente le habría dicho a su madre que se moría de ganas por conocer a su nuevo novio.

Una buena hija. Pero no yo. Porque… en fin, estábamos hablando de Renée. Desde que se divorció de mi padre, las palabras relación y estable parecían haber desaparecido para siempre de su vocabulario. Y yo había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había escuchado anunciar ilusionada que tenía un nuevo novio para, un mes después, declarar que los hombres le aburrían y que las lesbianas no sabían la suerte que tenían.

—¿Cuántos van ya, mamá? —pregunté, alzando las cejas— En el último año, quiero decir.

—Hay que probar distintos sabores, Bella. Nunca sabes cuándo te vas a encontrar uno que te guste.

—¿Has vuelto a seguir al pie de la letra el horóscopo del periódico? —pregunté, arrugando la frente; su consejo no tenía ningún sentido—. Porque yo tengo muy claro que la vainilla y el chocolate me encantan, pero que detesto la nata. Y soy perfectamente feliz con ello. Y… ¿por qué hemos terminado hablando de helados si habíamos empezado con tu nuevo novio?

—Porque tienes una asombrosa habilidad para cambiar de tema de conversación cuando algo no te interesa —dejó caer Renée, antes de lanzar una pregunta inesperada— ¿Vas a traer a alguien a la cena?

Supe de inmediato que Renée esperaba dos cosas: que la respuesta fuera afirmativa y que ese "alguien" fuera del sexo masculino. De forma casi automática, una par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida se materializaron en mi mente. Sonreí de forma involuntaria al imaginarme a Edward en plena reunión familiar navideña, tratando de evadir las preguntas incómodas que, con toda seguridad, mi madre le lanzaría.

Fue entonces cuando recordé el despido y el hecho de que Edward Cullen había desaparecido de mi vida. Para siempre y para bien. La mueca sonriente desapareció de mis labios y solté un gruñido malhumorado.

—No, mamá. Sólo estaremos tú, yo y el pavo. Y tu nuevo novio si sobrevive a los entrantes.

Me encaminé hacia los artículos de pesca. No sabía nada sobre la nueva afición de Charlie, lo cual me llevaba a pensar que, a pesar de que tratara hablar regularmente con mi padre, nuestras conversaciones no eran más que un corto intercambio de frases sin contenido y monosílabos.

Todo lo contrario que mi madre. Al otro lado de la línea, Renée había comenzado con un interminable monólogo sobre la larga lista de virtudes de su nuevo novio. Puse mi mente en piloto automático, murmurando unos cuantos 'ajá' y 'seguro' cuando las pausas de mi madre para tomar aire me lo permitían. En lugar de prestar atención a su diatriba, comencé a caminar lentamente a lo largo de los mostradores, sumergiéndome en el fascinante mundo de los artilugios de pesca. Y por fascinante en realidad quería decir absolutamente soporífero.

Estaba examinando atentamente un par de cañas de pescar idénticas, tratando de adivinar cuan diferentes serían para que una de ellas costara 200 dólares y la otra apenas 75. Entonces, al alzar la mirada, mis ojos se toparon con una corpulenta figura demasiado familiar.

—¿Black? —pregunté en voz alta de forma inconsciente.

Jacob Black se dio la vuelta y, en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la mía, sus labios dibujaron esa sonrisa descarada tan típica en él.

—Mamá, tengo que dejarte —murmuré, antes de colgar el teléfono sin esperar respuesta; lo guardé en mi bolso y me encaré de nuevo a Black— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, con más agresividad de la que pretendía.

—Es un centro comercial —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, la gente entra y sale. Creo que tú no tienes derecho a decidir quién puede hacerlo y quién no. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Nada que te importe —repliqué rápidamente—. A no ser que tengas alguna idea sobre pesca. Necesito un regalo para mi padre y no tengo ni idea de…

Cerré la boca de inmediato. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba contando todas aquellas cosas?

Por su parte, Black se cruzó de brazos y me observó en silencio durante un par de interminables segundos.

—Podría ayudarte —dijo finalmente—. Pero sólo si me explicas porqué no has contestado a mis llamadas.

De forma automática, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer furiosamente. Sus llamadas, sí. Después de mi arrebato al salir del despacho de Aro unos días atrás, había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que Black no tomaría mis palabras de forma literal. Pero lo había hecho. Como lo habría hecho también cualquier ser racional y mentalmente estable. Es decir, había aceptado su invitación a cenar, le había dicho que me llamara. ¿Por qué demonios no iba a hacerlo?

Hubiera estado bien que captara el sentido oculto de mis palabras, que se diera cuenta de que mi maniobra inesperada no había sido más que un patético intento para desquiciar a Edward. Pero si ni siquiera yo misma entendía mi errático comportamiento, ¿por qué iba Black a hacerlo?

—Hmm… sí —balbuceé, sin saber cómo demonios salir del trance—. He estado ocupada y…

Volví a cerrar la boca. Mi situación ya era patética de por sí, no era necesario aderezarla con excusas inverosímiles y trilladas.

—Ya. Ocupada —repitió Black, masticando las palabras lentamente—. Y por ocupada en realidad quieres decir que no te ha dado la gana responder, ¿me equivoco?

Si pretendía hacerme sentir culpable y como la mujer más ruin de todo el planeta, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Está bien! —exclamé, dándome por vencida— Tienes razón, te debo una disculpa. En media hora tengo que volver a la oficina, pero hay una cafetería enfrente bastante decente.

—¿Con eso quieres decir que no vas a ir a cenar conmigo?

—Con eso quiero decir que te pido disculpas y que espero que me dejes invitarte a un café para compensarte.

Diez minutos y un par de tazas de humeante café después, Jacob Black trataba de impresionarme con toda su sabiduría sobre el mundo de la pesca.

—… entonces tienes dos tipos diferentes de cañas. Si tu padre es un aficionado, será mejor que comience con las básicas.

Le examiné mientras sus labios se movían rápidamente. No sabía cómo demonios había acabado allí, tomando café con un desconocido que trataba de aconsejarme sobre cañas de pescar para mi padre. Pero había algo en Jacob que me hacía sentir extrañamente a gusto. Quizás era su sonrisa descarada, su mirada sincera o sus comentarios francos, sin dobleces ni sentidos ocultos.

O quizás era el modo en el que había comenzado a llamarle por su nombre sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de pesca? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—Mi padre me llevaba a pescar todos los domingos, supongo que los malos vicios nunca mueren —dijo, dejando escapar una carcajada—. En La Push hay unos lagos impresionantes. Mi lugar de origen —añadió, al reparar en mi mueca confusa—. Cerca de Forks, en el estado de Washington.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de ese pequeño pueblo del que tanto había oído hablar, pero al que nunca había ido.

_Háblame de coincidencias_.

—¿Forks? —repetí y Jacob asintió—. Mi padre es policía y estuvo destinado en Forks hace muchos años. Luego conoció a mi madre un verano y se mudó a Chicago con ella.

—Las cosas que hacemos por amor —dijo Jacob, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno. Ahora están divorciados —aclaré, encogiéndome de hombros—. Así que supongo que las locuras por amor no tienen nunca el éxito asegurado.

Jacob guardó silencio, clavando sus ojos negros en mi rostro. Rehuí su mirada, fingiéndome concentrada en la puerta de la pequeña cafetería.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? —preguntó suavemente, tanto que, por un momento, creí habérmelo imaginado.

—Nunca —respondí rápidamente, casi sin pensar.

Pero como aquella misma mañana, cuando hablaba con mi madre por teléfono, la imagen del rostro de Edward apareció en mi cabeza. La agité bruscamente porque todo aquello era una tontería, una soberana estupidez multiplicada por infinito y elevada a la enésima potencia. Había tenido relaciones, sí, pero nunca había llegado a ese punto de no retorno, a pronunciar esas dos fatídicas palabras que te dejaban desnuda ante una persona, mostrando todos tus defectos, tu vulnerabilidad y tu debilidad.

Edward no iba a ser la excepción a esa regla. Porque era un imbécil insoportable. Porque, objetivamente, no había nada de atractivo en un idiota como él, que hacía y deshacía a su antojo, que parecía creer que todo y todos estaban en este mundo para complacerle. Porque nunca habíamos tenido una relación, sino intercambios de insultos y comentarios hirientes, además de una noche en el Four Seasons que nunca debería volver a repetirse. Porque se iba a casar con otra.

Y, sobre todo, porque no podía abrirle esa puerta que nadie nunca había cruzado antes. No a él.

Me volví de nuevo hacia Jacob y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios. Apenas le conocía, pero parecía el chico idóneo para hacer feliz a alguien como yo. Honesto, franco, sin complicaciones.

No era como Edward.

_No era Edward_.

De repente, sentí mi pulso y mi respiración acelerarse. No, no era Edward. Y esa era su mayor virtud, pero también su peor defecto. Nadie era Edward. Y yo no quería franqueza, ni honestidad, ni un chico sencillo para una relación sencilla. Quería las sonrisas torcidas, los duelos de palabras y los comentarios con doble sentido. Quería el vacío en el estómago que sentía cada vez que clavaba sus ojos en mí y me observaba con esa expresión imposible de descifrar. Quería la ansiedad y la adrenalina que me invadían cada mañana cuando abría la puerta de su despacho y me lo encontraba sentado en su gran butaca de cuero.

Me sorprendí a mí misma levantándome de la silla y agarrando mi bolso.

—Tengo que irme, Jacob —dije apresuradamente.

_Necesito salir de aquí_.

Jacob compuso una mueca de confusión.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Mi descanso termina dentro de cinco minutos —expliqué, echándole un rápido vistazo a mi reloj—. Siento tener que irme así y… —le miré, insegura de qué decir a continuación — también siento lo del otro día. No quería que te llevaras la impresión equivocada.

Jacob asintió y me sentí aliviada al ver que sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

—¿Te veo en la fiesta de Rosalie?

—Claro —asentí—. Y recuerda, nada de cañones de luz.

Esbocé una rápida sonrisa a modo de despedida, antes de atravesar la cafetería y abrir la puerta. En cuanto salí a la calle, tomé un par de bocanadas de aire. Me concedí un par de segundos de descanso, antes de comenzar de nuevo a caminar. Mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección a mi oficina, hice un considerable esfuerzo para bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre Edward Cullen o sobre la revelación que había tenido en la cafetería mientras charlaba con Jacob.

Y ya iban dos en apenas un par de días. Primero, había descubierto que Edward despertaba celos en mí. Y ahora, me encontraba echando de menos el modo en el que complicaba mi vida con sus cambios de humor y su comportamiento errático.

Definitivamente, Edward Cullen había destrozado mi salud mental y recuperarla iba a ser misión imposible.

Por desgracia, mi firme propósito de no pensar en Edward se desvaneció en cuanto tomé el ascensor y me encontré con mi jefe esperándome en la puerta de mi despacho. Se había cruzado de brazos y me observaba con una mueca firme e impertérrita.

—Aro —saludé con cautela.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a la mesa de Jessica y respiré aliviada al comprobar que se encontraba vacía. Mi ayudante no tenía porqué presenciar la masacre que se iba a desatar en ese pasillo.

—Isabella —dijo Aro con firmeza—. Creo que me debes una explicación.

Opté por fingirme sorprendida, tratando en vano de ganar algo de tiempo. No quería morir tan pronto.

—¿Sobre qué? Los preparativos de la fiesta de Rosalie Hale van a la perfección y…

—Edward Cullen —me cortó Aro.

Oh, claro. Edward Cullen y aquel despido improcedente que había marcado mi impecable trayectoria profesional. Por lo visto, Aro estaba perdiendo reflejos porque había tardado tres días en lograr acorralarme para pedirme una explicación. Ni yo misma me explicaba cómo había sido capaz de rehuirle durante tanto tiempo.

—Creo que deberías preguntárselo a él —resolví, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ya lo he hecho. Ahora quiero tu versión.

—¿Puedo insultarle?

—Isabella —repitió, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

Dejé escapar un suspiro al tiempo que dejaba mi bolso y mi abrigo sobre la mesa de Jessica.

—Está bien, pero entonces la explicación será bastante descafeinada —le advertí—. Creo que ha sido un problema de incompatibilidad de caracteres. Edward Cullen es un mandón y, según él, yo soy una insolente. No nos llevamos bien.

Aquello era simplificar al máximo una ecuación demasiado complicada. Y mentir descaradamente, también. Pero lo hice sin inmutarme. Tan sólo esperaba que la versión de Edward fuera parecida a la mía, porque lo de revelarle a Aro los verdaderos motivos de mi despido —que había mezclado lo personal con lo profesional— no era una opción. Ya que había perdido toda mi dignidad, por lo menos quería conservar mi puesto de trabajo.

—Supongo que has encontrado la horma de tu zapato —dijo Aro tras unos segundos de interminable silencio; por su tono sereno y libre de sospecha, supuse que la versión de Edward se había asemejado a la mía—. ¿Sabes si va a venir esta noche a la fiesta?

Mierda. La fiesta. Me había olvidado por completo de que aquella noche era la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. Desde mi despido, los días habían transcurrido como un borrón incomprensible y la fiesta había sido la última de mis prioridades. Pero Edward estaba invitado y eso nos colocaba en una posición incierta y bastante incómoda.

—No creo —dije finalmente—. Teniendo en cuenta que le invité yo y que me ha despedido porque no me soporta, dudo mucho que vaya a venir. Aunque no he hablado con él, no puedo confirmártelo.

Pero esperaba que fuera verdad. Quizás pecara de ingenua, pero dudaba que incluso el mismísimo Edward Cullen tuviera la cara de presentarse en una fiesta a la que yo le había invitado, tan sólo tres días después de despedirme sin motivo.

—Una lástima. Desde la dirección estábamos pensando en una subida de sueldo y la presencia de Edward Cullen hubiera sido un punto interesante a valorar —informó Aro, confirmando así las sospechas de Alice.

—He tenido la iniciativa de invitarle. Y él aceptó —le recordé—. Que luego haya tomado la decisión de despedirme ha sido un elemento inesperado y completamente ajeno a mi voluntad. No deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

Aro no añadió nada más, sino que se limitó a despedirse con un firme asentimiento de cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes esbozar la sombra de una sonrisa que me dejó clavada en mi sitio. No sabía que mi jefe tuviera la capacidad de sonreír.

Una vez que le vi desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor, recogí mi abrigo y mi bolso, que aún descansaban sobre la mesa de Jessica, y me encaminé hacia mi despacho, dispuesta a guarecerme entre esas cuatro paredes hasta que la jornada terminara. En cuanto cerré la puerta a mi espalda, me apoyé contra la madera y deje escapar un suspiro exhausto.

El idiota de Edward Cullen no sólo me había dejado sin mi cheque de diez mil dólares con el que pretendía pagar la reparación de mi camioneta, sino que ahora también se había llevado por delante mis esperanzas de hacerme con ese aumento de sueldo.

_Capullo_.

* * *

><p>—¿No va a venir? Estás de broma, ¿verdad, Bella? Dijiste que iba a venir. Lo va a hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?<p>

—Jessica…

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza contra los mullidos cojines del sofá de Alice. A mi derecha, Angela bufó y Alice soltó una pequeña carcajada al observar mi mueca mortificada. No comprendía como Jessica era capaz de hacer la misma pregunta cincuenta veces seguidas sin ni siquiera detenerse para tomar aire.

—¿Estás segura de que no va a venir? —volvió Jessica a la carga rápidamente— ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te lo ha dicho? Puede que malinterpretaras sus palabras.

—Jessica…

Antes de que pudiera articular una explicación, Angela me arrebató el teléfono de las manos con otro bufido. Por lo visto, la insistencia de mi ayudante había colmado su paciencia.

—Jess, cuatro palabras: no va a venir —gruñó Angela—. Grábatelo en la mente y, ya de paso, haz lo mismo con Eric.

Sin añadir nada más, Angela colgó el teléfono, probablemente dejando a Jessica con la palabra en la boca. Le dirigí una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero ella no pareció darse por aludida, ya que frunció aún más el ceño al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tan sólo espero que sea cierto eso de que no va a venir —dijo, lanzándome una mirada de advertencia—. No me quiero ni imaginar la sobredosis de hormonas que sufrirían Jessica y Eric si, de repente, Edward Cullen aparece en la fiesta.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al imaginarme tal perspectiva. Pero borré la mueca rápidamente al recordar que Edward Cullen había desaparecido de mi vida por completo. Y que ese horrible sentimiento de decepción y nostalgia que sentía cada vez que alguien le nombraba, estaba jodidamente mal. Y también tenía que desaparecer. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

—No va a ir —insistí con terquedad—. No puedo confirmarlo porque, evidentemente, me ha despedido y lo de llamarle y preguntarle "¡eh, Edward!, ¿vas a venir a la fiesta a la que tan amablemente te invité?" está bastante fuera de lugar —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero estoy segura de que no va a aparecer. Un noventa y nueve por ciento segura.

Porque también existía la remota posibilidad, ese uno por ciento de probabilidades de que Edward se comportara como el gran capullo que ambos sabíamos que era y apareciera por la fiesta con la única intención de mortificarme una última vez.

Pensándolo bien, quizás debería revisar mis porcentajes de seguridad.

—Pues yo estoy al cien por cien convencida de que Edward va a estar en la fiesta —intervino Alice, muy segura de sí misma.

—Entonces recemos para que no tengas razón. De lo contrario, la fiesta se iba a convertir en una matanza navideña —murmuré sombríamente—. Hablando de muertes… dime, Alice, ¿Victoria ha intentado suicidarse ya?

—Un par de veces —contestó ella, al tiempo que exhibía una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero siempre se arrepiente en el último momento. Dice que ese rostro lo compensa todo.

—¿Qué os pasa a todas con Edward Cullen? ¿Tenéis tan poca dignidad que sólo con una sonrisa suya ya se os caen las bragas? —bufó una malhumorada Angela.

Me hubiera gustado responder con una réplica mordaz, pero habría sido imposible; Angela tenía toda la razón.

—No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que trabajar para él. Tiene un efecto… perturbador.

—Lo dudo —negó Angela rápidamente—. Se necesita algo más que una cara bonita para conseguir que yo me olvide de mi dignidad profesional.

Esa vez sí, puse los ojos en blanco ante la actitud tan pagada de sí misma de Angela. Alice, por su parte, se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa con mucha sorna.

—Y ese es el principal motivo por el que quiero que Edward Cullen aparezca en la fiesta esta noche. Para ver cómo Ang tiene que tragarse sus palabras —aseguró Alice, guiñándole un ojo.

—No va a ir.

Insistí en aquel mantra por enésima vez, como si repitiendo la misma respuesta una y otra vez fuera suficiente para asegurarme de que Edward Cullen no iba a asomar su bonito culo por la maldita fiesta de Navidad. Y lo de bonito culo no era más que una forma de hablar. Aparte de una constatación de hechos, porque…

—Además —continué hablando, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza para borrar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento sobre la anatomía de Edward—, esta tarde me pasé por la cafetería antes de venir hacia aquí y escuché un rumor muy curioso sobre…

—¿Sobre que Jasper Hale va a estar en la fiesta? —completó Angela por mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y ambas clavamos nuestras miradas sobre Alice a un mismo tiempo. De inmediato, la sonrisa burlona que parecía tatuada a fuego en sus labios desde que habíamos llegado a su casa, desapareció por completo.

—Estáis de broma, ¿verdad? —quiso saber, masticando lentamente las palabras.

—Estoy segura al cien por cien de que es cierto —repliqué, paladeando el dulce sabor de la venganza.

—A mí me lo comentó Lauren —aportó Angela—. Dice que irá a la fiesta para disculparse por la ausencia de Edward Cullen. Lo que confirma la teoría de Bella.

—¿Y qué credibilidad tiene Lauren? —espetó Alice—. ¿Acaso tiene línea directa con Jasper Hale o qué?

Angela y yo la observamos en silencio durante un par de segundos. Se había cruzado de brazos y lucía esa expresión mortífera que tan sólo le había visto exhibir en una ocasión: el día que Jasper Hale apareció de improviso en la oficina con mi contrato.

—¿Estás celosa? —pregunté de repente, y hasta que no pronuncié las palabras en voz alta, no me di cuenta de que sólo había una única respuesta.

Crucé una rápida mirada de complicidad con Angela.

—Está celosa —confirmó ella.

Un bufido malhumorado se escapó de los labios de Alice y aquello no hizo más que corroborar nuestras sospechas.

—Para estar celosa, primero tendría que gustarme —trató de hacernos ver, a pesar de que era en vano; aunque en la frente hubiera llevado un cartel con las palabras "cuidado: muerdo", la situación no habría estado más clara—. Y, para vuestra información, Jasper Hale no me ha gustado, ni me gusta, ni me gustará. Jamás.

Y aquella era la prueba que faltaba para rematar el numerito de chica rabiosa y carcomida por los celos. Intercambié una nueva mirada de complicidad con Angela, antes de que ambas estalláramos en carcajadas.

Alice soltó un bufido exasperado.

—Cuando regreséis de la edad del pavo, id al baño. Tengo que hacer unos cuantos milagros con vuestras caras para que esta noche estéis presentables.

Todavía entre risas, observamos cómo se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia el baño del pequeño apartamento. No sabía lo que había ocurrido exactamente entre Jasper Hale y ella, pero esa noche estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

Con la inestimable ayuda de unas cuantas copas de champán, claro.

* * *

><p>Como todos los años, el amplio comedor de la empresa, situado en la primera planta, se había transformado en un extraño híbrido entre un típico baile de promoción en el gimnasio de cualquier instituto americano y una tienda de juguetes en plena temporada navideña. Y como todos los años también, la decoración corría a cargo de la esposa de Aro por lo que, a pesar de que a todos nos horrorizaba, ninguno tenía el valor suficiente como para decirlo en voz alta.<p>

Las mesas habían sido retiradas, en el centro de la estancia habían colocado un pequeño escenario y por todas partes abundaba el espumillón, las estrellas de purpurina y cinco puntas y grandes cajas vacías envueltas en vistosos papeles de colores. Y en una esquina, como siempre, colgaba una pequeña rama de muérdago; esa planta inofensiva que junto con el champán que circulaba sobre las bandejas de los camareros, eran los verdaderos culpables de los errores garrafales que, al día siguiente, todos juraríamos no haber cometido.

Me volví hacia Alice que, a pesar de su menuda complexión, ya había logrado hacerse un hueco en la barra del bar. Hacía un cuarto de hora que Angela nos había abandonado para reunirse con su novio Ben y yo no hacía más que mirar paranoicamente a mi alrededor con la esperanza de no encontrarme con Jessica o con Eric.

O con Edward.

Aunque, por supuesto, no era necesario repetir que estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento convencida de que no iba a aparecer.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan guapa? —quise saber.

Observé con ojo crítico el vestido demasiado corto y demasiado ajustado que se había puesto Alice esa noche y fruncí el ceño inmediatamente, porque aquel trozo de tela no iba con su estilo. Ella era más etérea y bohemia, pero en aquel momento parecía haberse disfrazado de chica hambrienta de atención masculina. Y, de nuevo, eso no iba con su estilo. En absoluto.

—Siempre estoy guapa —respondió ella, agitando rápidamente una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

Puse los ojos en blanco para hacerle saber sin palabras que no me tragaba sus excusas y ella pareció ceder.

—¿Te suena el chico nuevo que trabaja de ayudante para Aro? —asentí, curiosa por ver hacia dónde trataba de desviar Alice la conversación—. Pretendo ligármelo y tener sexo con él en los baños de la tercera planta.

Compuse una expresión de asco ante tal explicación excesivamente gráfica.

—Ya —murmuré, sin creerme ni una palabra—. Y supongo que por el nuevo ayudante de Aro en realidad te refieres a Jasper Hale, ¿verdad?

Alice bufó y, en un movimiento rápido, pilló casi al vuelo dos copas de champán de un camarero que pasaba por nuestro lado y empujó una de ellas hacia mí.

—Bebe y calla —gruñó.

Sonreí mientras me llevaba la copa a los labios. Emborracharla para que soltara de una vez lo que había ocurrido con Jasper Hale era mi plan maestro de esa noche y ella parecía más que dispuesta a colaborar.

Sin embargo, la tarea de obligarla a confesar no fue tan sencilla como en un principio me había parecido. Y Alice, con su menudo cuerpo y baja estatura, tenía mucha más resistencia al alcohol de lo que pensaba.

A la primera copa, Alice pareció olvidarse del malhumor que le provocaba Jasper Hale y comenzó a desplegar su simpatía habitual. Sonreía a diestro y siniestro, repartiendo comentarios tan encantadores como falsos entre nuestros compañeros.

—¡Aro! Dile a tu esposa de mi parte que la decoración es magnífica.

A la segunda copa, y sin borrar esa sonrisa agradable de su boca, su lengua comenzó a soltarse poco a poco. Y los comentarios agradables empezaron a intercalarse con critiqueo del puro y duro, murmurado entre dientes para que sólo yo pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Has visto a Lauren? Su inteligencia es directamente proporcional al largo de su vestido.

A la tercera copa, llegó la tan temida fase de exaltación de la amistad. Había comenzado ya a deslizar las palabras y sus ojos, ligeramente desenfocados, brillaban de forma inusual.

—Porque aunque el primer día que llegaste aquí me pareciste una remilgada insoportable, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero, Bella. Como a la hermana que nunca tuve. ¿Me quieres tú como a la hermana que nunca tuviste?

A la cuarta copa, sus declaraciones de amistad eterna se transformaron en un repentino amor por las tradiciones navideñas. Alice, totalmente desinhibida, comenzó a cantar a voz en grito los villancicos del karaoke con el que la empresa trataba de amenizar la velada.

—Y entonces llega a mi mesa y… ¡oh! ¿Oyes eso, Bella? Son villancicos, ¡villancicos!

A la quinta copa, llegó el bajón de ánimo que sigue a toda ingesta desmedida de alcohol. De la boca de Alice se deslizó una mezcla extraña entre consejos baratos dignos del peor horóscopo y momentos lúcidos de filosofía en medio de una intoxicación etílica.

—La vida es una mierda, Bella. No quiero ponerme pesimista, pero alguien tiene que abrirte los ojos. La vida es corta y una mierda, y cuando aprendes a lidiar con ella, ya es demasiado tarde y te mueres. Así que, si quieres un consejo, déjame decirte un par de cosas: vive rápido y folla mucho. A ser posible con Edward Cullen.

Y a la sexta copa, por fin, la sinceridad. Y la demostración práctica de que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

—En realidad, Angela tiene razón. Deberías tener cuidado con Edward. Y si no, míranos a Jasper y a mí.

_Bingo_.

—¿Jasper y tú? —repetí, alzando las cejas para fingirme sorprendida; el champán comenzaba a correr libremente por mis venas pero, al contrario que Alice, todavía era capaz de mantener la compostura. Al menos de momento— ¿Desde cuándo hubo un Jasper y tú?

—Desde nunca. ¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo nos conocimos?

—No. De hecho siempre te has empeñado en decir que no os conocíais.

—Mal hecho por mi parte —reconoció Alice, dejando su copa de champán vacía sobre la barra del bar y cogiendo rápidamente otra de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por nuestro lado—. Sería una historia jodidamente divertida de no ser por el final. Le conocí en una fiesta hace un año.

—¡Dime que no la organizaste tú! —exclamé.

Vale que yo hubiera cometido el garrafal error de enrollarme con uno de mis clientes durante la fiesta que yo misma había organizado. Pero confiaba en que Alice tuviera la suficiente inteligencia como para no haber repetido la misma metedura de pata.

—¡No! —negó ella con ímpetu, llevándose la copa a sus labios y dando un largo trago—. Me había invitado Dimitri… ¿te acuerdas de ese tío?

Arrugué la frente, navegando en mi memoria a través del largo historial amoroso de Alice.

—¿El que sentía el impulso de doblar la ropa y hacer la cama después de que hicierais el amor?

—Echar un polvo, Bella. Se llama echar un polvo —me corrigió Alice—. Y sufría un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, es un asunto serio. No deberías reírte —me riñó, a pesar de que sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero sí, era él. Un amigo suyo nos había invitado a la inauguración de una exposición, pero el imbécil de Dimitri me dejó sola nada más llegar. Y entonces apareció él.

No era necesario preguntar a quién se refería. Su mueca se crispó considerablemente y volvió a llevarse la copa a su boca, apurando lo poco que quedaba de champán. Traté de hacer recuento de cuantas había vaciado ya en lo que llevábamos de noche, pero seguirle el ritmo era imposible.

—Le vi llegar con esa sonrisa adorable, sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio. El gilipollas parecía directamente sacado de un anuncio de Tommy Hilfiger. Luego empezó a hablar… y tenía un acento sureño encantador y… ¿sabes cuando estás delante de alguien y literalmente te derrites?

Agité mi propia copa de champán, inquieta, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

—Pues no sé lo que me pasó —continuó Alice—, pero Dimitri no aparecía por ninguna parte, el champán entraba con demasiada facilidad y Jasper Hale tiene mucha labia, créeme. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar encerrada en el baño, enrollándome con él.

—Joder —murmuré por lo bajo—. Eso es batir un récord.

—No intentes hacerme sentir culpable porque no lo vas a conseguir. Estoy borracha —afirmó, como si el modo en el que deslizaba sus palabras no fuera indicativo suficiente de su estado de embriaguez.

—¿Y qué pasó al final? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad— ¿Por qué le odias tanto? ¿Era pésimo con la lengua o qué?

Alice bufó y, misteriosamente, una nueva copa de champán se había materializado en sus manos.

En serio. ¿Cuántas iban ya?

—No, es bastante más típico que eso —aseguró Alice—. Le di mi número, prometió llamarme y… hasta hoy.

—¿Y hoy es demasiado tarde? —inquirió una voz a nuestra espalda.

Nos dimos la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarnos con la mirada amable y la sonrisa sincera de Jasper Hale. A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver perfectamente como las mejillas de Alice enrojecían furiosamente, y eso sí que era una novedad. Estaba a punto de darle la enhorabuena a Jasper por haber sido la única persona capaz de avergonzar a Alice en toda su vida, cuando caí en la cuenta de que no había aparecido solo en la fiesta.

Detrás de él, Edward Cullen había clavado su mirada sobre mí y no parecía dispuesto a apartarla.

* * *

><p>Mucho más Edward en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo. Ya está escrito, es largo y me ha quedado bastante bien, modestia aparte XD. A ver si puedo subirlo el finde que viene. Mañana colgaré adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).<p>

Hasta entonces, a portarse bien y decidme que os ha parecido el capi ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	12. La borrachera

Hola, ¿qué tal? Traigo nuevo capi, un poco más tarde de lo que os había prometido, pero para compensar la espera este capítulo es más largo de lo normal y con bastante contenido.

Muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, hemos llegado a 500, que son muchísimos y me encantan todos. Así que este capi con tanto Edward es para celebrarlo ;)

Y gracias a Titania por betear el capi :)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Imbécil de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 11. LA BORRACHERA<span>

Jasper Hale tenía sus ojos clavados sobre Alice como si ella fuera la única persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y Edward… bueno, había apartado mi mirada de Edward, del traje que le sentaba tan bien, de sus brillantes ojos verdes y de esa mata de pelo desordenada que me invitaba a hundir mis dedos en ella. De lo contrario, de haber continuado observándole, tendría que haber obedecido a la voz de mi cabeza que me ordenaba lanzarme a su cuello y deshacerme de toda su ropa.

Sospechaba que no eran ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados para hacer algo así.

—¿Preguntas si hoy es demasiado tarde? —quiso saber Alice tras un prolongado silencio en el que ninguno de los cuatro se atrevió a hacer ni el menor movimiento.

Me giré hacia ella y contemplé horrorizada como, tras el shock inicial de ver aparecer a Jasper, su rostro se había vuelto a crispar en una mueca de puro odio, la misma que reservaba únicamente para el hombre que tenía delante. Aferraba la copa de champán con fuerza entre sus dedos y supe que lo siguiente que saliera por su boca no iba a ser agradable. En absoluto.

—¿Preguntas si _hoy_ es demasiado tarde? —repitió Alice, masticando las palabras con lentitud—. Menudo gilipollas. Apareces aquí, con tu traje de firma y tu sonrisa impecable. Seguro que crees que puedes meterte a todas las tías en el bolsillo con tan sólo una mirada. Seguro que crees que puedes volver a engatusarme para que me enrolle contigo en cualquier baño.

—Yo no te…

Jasper trató de elaborar una explicación, pero por lo visto no estaba al corriente de que los discursos reivindicativos de Alice no se interrumpen. Nunca.

—¡Y tú! —exclamó ella de repente, volviéndose hacia Edward con una mirada furiosa; él ni siquiera se inmutó y mantuvo en su rostro esa expresión indescifrable tan característica, pero en sus ojos me pareció captar un brillo de diversión—. Eres un capullo bipolar. Vale que Bella a veces es exasperante y maniática, pero hace su trabajo jodidamente bien. ¿Por qué coño has tenido que despedirla?

Era momento de intervenir para evitar una catástrofe mayor. Como que Alice tratara de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward. O como que Edward lanzara uno de sus comentarios hirientes y certeros y la hiciera enfurecer aún más, si es que eso era posible. Puede que Edward soportara impertérrito mis insultos y mis salidas de tono, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con Alice.

A mi espalda, la melodía de un villancico hacía de irónico acompañamiento para aquel momento tan tenso. Me pareció escuchar la voz de Eric entonando el _Jingle Bells_ y maldije internamente al idiota que había decidido que un karaoke sería la perfecta forma de amenizar la fiesta. Quien quiera que fuese, en cuanto descubriera su nombre, estaba más que muerto.

—Creo que es momento de dejaros a solas —murmuré, quitándole a Alice la copa de champán que aferraba entre sus manos—. Cuidado con el alcohol, Alice. Y a ti… —dije, volviéndome hacia Jasper, sin saber muy bien qué consejo darle— cuidado con Alice.

Tomé a Edward del brazo y me lo llevé de allí rápidamente, sin aguardar la respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

Avancé con dificultad a través del espacio abarrotado y, mientras esquivaba a la gente, me maravillé del poder de convocatoria de Edward Cullen; cualquier otro año, la fiesta no hubiera sido más que un acontecimiento deslucido con un montón de ausencias, pero esa noche todos los empleados de la empresa se encontraban allí. Afortunadamente, no registré ningún chillido histérico, por lo que deduje que nadie se había dado cuenta todavía de que Edward Cullen acababa de aparecer en la fiesta. Me preguntaba cuánto tardarían en hacerlo.

En cuanto encontré un rincón lo suficientemente oculto y desierto, solté a Edward y me di la vuelta para encararle. Traté de componer una mueca crispada, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y eso complicaba seriamente la tarea de mostrarme cabreada.

_Mierda de champán_.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un susurro furioso.

No quería mirarle a la cara, no quería quedarme atrapada por su mirada, pero tampoco me quedaba otra opción. Recorrí ávidamente su cuerpo y su rostro con mis ojos. Llevaba un traje gris que le sentaba perfectamente, probablemente hecho a medida. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca y eso le daba cierto toque de rebeldía. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y en sus labios… hmm, sí. Desde sus labios me desafiaba la sombra de esa sonrisa torcida que se había convertido en mi perdición.

Le di un largo trago a la copa de champán que aún sostenía entre mis manos. Iba a necesitar mucho alcohol esa noche, aunque todavía no sabía para qué, si para evitar a Edward o si para reunir el coraje necesario y lanzarme a su cuello.

Tendría que averiguarlo.

—Creo que tú misma me invitaste —me recordó Edward.

—Y yo creo que luego tú me despediste —repliqué rápidamente.

—¿Eso invalida tu invitación? —quiso saber él, enarcando las cejas.

¿Cómo tenía tanta cara de aparecer por la fiesta después de haber decidido prescindir de mis servicios sin motivo real? Aunque no sabía de qué me extrañaba; debería haber contado con ello. En fin, era Edward Cullen, capullo por afición y vocación. Pero en lugar de eso, en lugar de anticipar su aparición en la fiesta, me había conformado con refugiarme en ese noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que optara por quedarse en su lujoso apartamento. Bien. Por lo visto, aquella no era mi noche de suerte y Edward había aparecido allí, dispuesto a reventar todas mis estadísticas.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, dudando entre gritarle, insultarse o besarle. Puede que hiciera todo a la vez y…

Argh. Joder. Esa noche estaba jodidamente atractivo.

Con el alcohol fluyendo libremente por mis venas y la imagen de Edward Cullen en traje nublando mis neuronas, lo de elaborar réplicas coherentes y sarcásticas iba a ser complicado. Volví a llevarme la copa a los labios.

—¿Por qué has traído a Jasper Hale?

Edward hundió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Ladeó la cabeza levemente y me observó en silencio un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Él mismo quiso venir. Tiene que arreglar unos asuntos.

—Ya —bufé, incrédula—. Y por asuntos en realidad te refieres a Alice. ¿Conoces la historia de esos dos? Van a acabar muy mal. Mejor dicho, Jasper va a acabar muy mal.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Isabella —me recordó con firmeza.

¿Ahora también me iba a dar una charla moral sobre dónde podía meter mis narices y dónde no? Era la vida amorosa de mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que era asunto mío.

Volví a acercar la copa de champán a mis labios por tercera vez en apenas un par de minutos, pero descubrí que estaba vacía. _Mierda_.

—Jasper es un gilipollas —sentencié, recordando la historia que Alice me había contado instantes antes—. Como tú. Los dos lo sois.

Y probablemente lo de Jasper fuera aún peor. Porque, al menos, Edward iba de cara; su expresión arrogante, sus miradas airadas y sus comentarios cortantes e hirientes no dejaban lugar a dudas. Pero Jasper se escondía bajo el falso disfraz de hombre encantador cuando, en realidad, no era más que otro imbécil de pies a cabeza. Aquello era hacer trampas

—Creía que el piropo sólo lo reservabas para mí —habló Edward y, a pesar de su rostro serio, me pareció captar un matiz divertido en su voz, aunque probablemente aquello no fuera más que una alucinación fruto de la borrachera.

—¿Celoso? —le reté, alzando las cejas.

—Ni lo más mínimo —respondió él lentamente, justo antes de borrar su expresión adusta y sustituirla por una sonrisa descarada—. ¿Qué tal la cena con Black?

Me apoyé contra la pared, tratando de componer una mueca inexpresiva. Aquella era una pregunta que definitivamente no quería responder.

—Qué curioso —murmuré, en un intento desesperado por salirme por la tangente—. Relacionas celos con la invitación de Jacob —dije, imprimiéndole especial énfasis al nombre de Black—. ¿Es eso una indirecta?

La sonrisa desafiante de Edward se acentuó. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre mí para susurrar unas cuantas palabras en mi oído.

—Ambos sabemos que Black no es competencia para mí.

Sentí su aliento acariciar la piel de mi cuello y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Necesitaba tenerle más cerca. Necesitaba besarle, hundir mis dedos en su pelo y pegar mi cuerpo al suyo. Necesitaba llevármelo de allí y encerrarlo en mi apartamento hasta que me proporcionara una repetición de aquella noche en el Four Seasons. Necesitaba…

_Alcohol_.

Me separé de él y miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algún camarero.

—Por supuesto que no—murmuré, esbozando una falsa sonrisa dulce—. A capullo arrogante y bipolar no hay quien te gane.

—Y a ti no hay quien te gane soltando mierda por la boca —respondió él, imitando mi mueca sonriente de fingida inocencia.

Sentí una secreta satisfacción al escucharle pronunciar aquella palabra malsonante. Edward hablando mal sólo podía significar una cosa: que estaba jodidamente cabreado, aunque hacía un gran trabajo por ocultarlo.

Agité la copa vacía entre mis manos al tiempo que le echaba otro rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, pero no encontré ningún camarero cerca.

—No me dejo amilanar ante cualquier idiota que se cree el rey del mundo —repliqué con aplomo.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—No, claro que no. Aunque ciertamente te dejas hacer otras cosas.

—Sí, lo mismo que tú —le espeté, con renovada furia; necesitaba algo con lo que entretener mis manos para resistir el impulso de ceñirlas en torno al cuello de Edward. Una copa de champán estaría bien —. Aunque la diferencia está en que yo hace tiempo que pasé página y tú sigues anclado en el pasado, en aquella noche en el Four Seasons. Y… ¡oh, por favor! —exclamé, volviéndome hacia la pista, donde los invitados apenas podían moverse— ¿Qué coño tiene que hacer una mujer en esta fiesta para que le sirvan un poco de alcohol?

Me giré de nuevo hacia Edward y, como por arte de magia, una copa de champán había aparecido entre sus manos. Me la ofreció y la tomé sin dudar, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para no detener mi mirada en sus largos dedos. Despertaban el recuerdo de lo que podían hacer sobre mi piel y aquel no era el momento más indicado para recrearme en ese tipo de pensamientos.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme para llevarme a la cama? —pregunté, alzando las cejas con suspicacia.

A pesar de mi comentario, me llevé la copa a los labios inmediatamente. En fin, estaba borracha, ¿por qué demonios iba a tener que actuar con coherencia?

—Los dos sabemos que me basto yo solo para conseguirlo, Isabella —me recordó.

Esbozó una sonrisilla autosuficiente que quise borrar a puñetazos. O a besos, quién sabe. El alcohol me hacía comportarme de forma errática.

—Además —añadió, inclinándose de nuevo sobre mí para deslizar sus palabras en un murmullo suave—, creo recordar que después del Four Seasons hubo un par de episodios más en mi despacho y en mi apartamento. ¿Estás segura de que has pasado página?

Me separé de él, pero sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Quería seguir teniéndole lo suficientemente cerca como para poder aspirar su perfume y sentir el ritmo de su respiración. Pero también necesitaba algo de espacio, un poco de distancia para reconstruir la muralla invisible que debía separarnos, para volver a tejer la red de seguridad que garantizara que mi cabeza y mi corazón no iban a salir malheridos del juego que nos traíamos entre manos.

Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera era capaz de engañarme a mí misma. Su ausencia, después de mi fulminante despido, había sido corta, apenas un par de días habían transcurrido desde nuestra charla en el despacho de Aro hasta ese momento. Pero le había echado de menos. Demasiado. Y eso era jodidamente peligroso. Porque no me podía permitir echar de menos a Edward. Y porque en ese preciso instante, con sus ojos clavados sobre mí y el ritmo de su respiración acompasado al de los latidos de mi corazón, me moría de ganas por cerrar los ojos y, simplemente, dejarme llevar de una maldita vez. Tan sólo quería confesarle que tenía razón, que no había pasado página. Que seguía estancada en el mismo párrafo, en la misma frase y en la misma palabra.

Levanté la mirada hacia él. La escasa iluminación endurecía sus rasgos, pero la sombra de una media sonrisa en sus labios lo compensaba todo. Abrí la boca para decir algo, aunque aún no había decidido _qué_, cuando, de repente, volví a ser consciente de lo que nos rodeaba. No estábamos solos. El murmullo de las conversaciones nos envolvía, los invitados a la fiesta caminaban de un lado a otro, saludando aquí y allá, tomando las copas de champán que les ofrecían los camareros y completamente ajenos a mi conversación con Edward.

En un desesperado intento por escapar de su mirada, volví la cabeza hacia el centro de la cafetería y tuve que ahogar un grito cuando descubrí a Alice, encaramada sobre el pequeño escenario del karaoke y sujetando con dificultad entre sus manos un micrófono y una copa de champán.

—¿Qué coño…? —murmuré para mí misma.

Edward siguió la dirección que marcaban mis ojos y escuché como reía entre dientes.

—Creo que tu amiga tiene un problema con el alcohol.

Para mi absoluto bochorno, contemplé como Alice se movía de aquí para allá, en precario equilibrio y moviendo los labios a una velocidad alarmante. Escuché con atención, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

—… y también quiero felicitar a la esposa de Aro por la estupeeeenda decoración de la fiesta. Aunque no te fíes de los piropos, querida, en realidad todo el mundo la odia y piensa que es ¡hortera!

Deslizaba sus palabras, vocalizando con dificultad, y el resto de invitados la observaban con una mezcla de espanto, curiosidad y diversión.

—Oh, por favor. Va directa hacia el despido —murmuré horrorizada.

Había dado un paso hacia delante, con la intención de saltar sobre ese escenario y llevarme a Alice de allí, aunque para ello fuera necesario emplear la fuerza bruta. Pero entonces, como si me hubiera leído la mente, Alice giró la cabeza hacia la parte de la cafetería en la que nos encontrábamos y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro ebrio en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

—¡Oh! ¡Bellita! Mirad, ahí está Bella —exclamó, señalándome con la mano que le quedaba libre; todas las cabezas se giraron hacia mí y deseé poseer una capa de invisibilidad—. Algunos la conocéis y otros no, pero espero que todos sepáis que es una graaaaan profesional. Aunque Edward Cullen la haya despedido. No se lo tengáis en cuenta. No es más que un capullo arrogante y… ¡oh! ¡Hola, Edward! —volvió a gritar, agitando el brazo con genuina alegría al descubrir que el propio Edward se encontraba a mi lado—. ¿Por qué no subís aquí? Estoy segura de que todos quieren comprobar si Edward Cullen es tan atractivo como aparenta en las fotografías.

Me volví hacia Edward, completamente mortificada. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír de lado.

—Supongo que no nos queda más remedio.

—Claro —convine, frunciendo el ceño—. Y no puedes dejar que nadie dude sobre tu atractivo.

Comencé a abrirme paso a través de los invitados sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta para cerciorarme de que Edward me seguía. En cuanto subí al escenario, le arrebaté a Alice el micrófono y la copa de champán.

—Creo que por hoy ya has tenido suficiente —gruñí entre dientes—. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—¿Le has hecho algo? —preguntó Edward a mi espalda; era la primera vez que dejaba traslucir preocupación en su voz.

—Tranquilo, Cullen —dijo Alice, dirigiéndole su gran sonrisa a Edward—. Tu amigo tiene todos los miembros en su sitio. Creo —añadió, antes de volver a recuperar el micrófono y girarse hacia los invitados—. Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. Sé que os sangran los oídos después de tener que escuchar el horrible karaoke que hemos montado, pero Edward Cullen está aquí y quiere deleitarnos con sus habilidades musicales. Como hace una pareja tan adorable con nuestra Bella, han preparado un dueto para todos nosotros. ¡Disfrutad!

Le susurró unas cuantas palabras al encargado de la música, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia nosotros. Sin decir nada más, me devolvió el micrófono, recuperó de nuevo su copa de champán y me lanzó una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Qué coño…? ¡Alice!

Pero Alice y su histórica borrachera ya se habían escabullido del escenario y entre la multitud. El potente foco de luz nos enfocaba directamente a Edward y a mí y, a través de los altavoces, me pareció escuchar los primeros acordes de una melodía.

Me volví hacia Edward, absolutamente aterrorizada. Él simplemente se limitó a alzar las cejas y señalar con la cabeza la pantalla sobre la que ya había comenzado a aparecer la letra de la canción. Afiné un poco más el oído y quise morir allí mismo en cuanto reconocí la melodía. El murmullo de las conversaciones se había silenciado por completo y todos los asistentes parecían tener clavados sus ojos sobre el escenario. Me encontraba en un jodido callejón sin salida, con un micrófono en la mano, Edward a mi izquierda y los primeros compases de _Last Christmas_ apremiándome para que empezara a cantar de una puñetera vez.

Cerré los ojos, inspiré profundamente y sujeté el micrófono con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos.

_Tierra, trágame. Y hazlo rápido, por favor._

—_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away_.

Genial. Jodidamente genial. ¿No había más villancicos en el mundo que no hablaran de corazones rotos?

—_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_.

Me giré hacia Edward, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que se reflejó en mi cara al escuchar su voz. Era cálida, masculina, grave y sonaba… _bien_.

Volvió a alzar las cejas, como retándome a que continuara con la siguiente parte.

—_Once bitten, twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_.

Canté con voz temblorosa pero, por alguna extraña razón, el hecho de que fuéramos el centro de atención de la fiesta no me importaba lo más mínimo. Tan sólo me preocupaba que Edward fuera capaz de leer entre líneas, que se diera cuenta de mi debilidad y descubriera que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la distancia entre los dos.

—_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_.

Su voz recorrió un tortuoso camino a través de mi espalda, poniéndome el vello de punta. Apreté mis dedos con fuerza en torno al micrófono.

—_I wrapped it up and send it, with a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_.

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras, me recordé a mí misma que no era más que una canción que alguien despechado al que le deprimía la Navidad había compuesto probablemente en una noche de borrachera solitaria. No era una declaración de intenciones, tan sólo palabras que aparecían en la pantalla y que yo me limitaba a repetir al ritmo de la melodía.

—_Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_.

Oír cantar a Edward sobre besos y errores y nuevas oportunidades hacía flaquear toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Me concentré en la pantalla, con la firme determinación de no volverme otra vez hacia él. Porque si lo hacía, si le miraba y me encontraba de nuevo con la visión de Edward en traje, cantando con su voz grave y esbozando esa sonrisa adorable, tiraría el micrófono ahí mismo y me agarraría a su cuello con fuerza con el firme propósito de no separarme de él en toda la noche.

No supe cómo, pero logré salir de aquel duro trance ilesa. Aunque, por desgracia, no podía decir lo mismo de mi dignidad. En cuanto la música dejó de sonar, lancé un suspiro de alivio, solté el micrófono y me precipité rápidamente fuera del escenario. Escuché unos cuantos aplausos, varios silbidos y un grito histérico que debía de proceder de Eric, Jessica o algún otro miembro del escuadrón de admiradores de Edward.

—Creía que no había nada más humillante que enrollarse con un tío justo antes de acompañarle a elegir el anillo de compromiso para su novia —musité en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo—. Pero esto lo supera todo.

Edward me siguió en silencio hasta el mismo rincón donde nos habíamos ocultado hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió la feliz idea de probar nuestras habilidades con el micrófono.

—Ha sido divertido.

Alcé las cejas, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Divertido? No sabía que fuera una palabra que utilizaras a menudo —dije, mofándome con descaro—. De hecho, no sabía que 'diversión' fuera una palabra apta en tu vocabulario.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Isabella —replicó él, frunciendo el ceño, pero la mueca malhumorada fue rápidamente sustituida por una sonrisa burlona—. Pero verte ahí subida, con las mejillas rojas y tan avergonzada… —rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza—. Hay cosas que no tienen precio.

Había abierto la boca para soltar algún comentario desagradable, pero justo entonces divisé a Eric y Jessica abrirse paso entre los invitados a codazos. Avanzaban hacia nosotros con sendas sonrisas histéricas y, por un momento, sentí lástima por Edward.

Pero luego recordé que era un capullo insoportable, por lo que sonreí con malicia ante la que se le venía encima.

—Ahí viene tu club de fans —anuncié, señalándoles con la cabeza.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Eric, lanzándose a mis brazos en un gesto teatral—. Déjame decirte que eso ha sido increíble. ¡Épico!

—¿Lo dices por lo mal que canto? —dije, frunciendo los labios—. Sólo sueno decente en la ducha y constipada.

Pero Eric ya no me prestaba atención. Había clavado sus ojos sobre Edward y le miraba como si fuera un plato de comida particularmente apetecible. A su lado, Jessica suspiraba embelesada.

—Edward, estos son Eric y mi ayudante Jessica —les presenté, antes de que alguno de los dos dejara las miradas y los suspiros a un lado, y decidiera pasar a la acción y lanzarse al cuello de Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza con un movimiento firme, pero no dijo nada. Aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo para ello. Antes de que ninguno de los dos fuéramos conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Eric se había enganchado a su brazo y había comenzado a mover los labios a una velocidad sobrehumana.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte, Edward. ¿Me permites que te llame Edward? ¿Y que te tutee? Antes de decidir dedicarme a organizar fiestas, había pensado en la abogacía y… vaya… —murmuró, perdiendo el hilo de sus palabras y dejando escapar el aire en una risita tonta propia de cualquier quinceañera dopada de hormonas— eres mucho más atractivo en persona.

—Eric, estás agobiando a nuestro invitado —intervino Jessica, dándole un fuerte codazo para apartarle; se colocó delante de Edward y le contempló extasiada—. Realmente eres mucho más atractivo en persona.

Miré a Edward de reojo y, de no ser porque la situación era tan surrealista, me hubiera reído a carcajadas de la expresión mortificada que crispaba sus facciones.

—¿No estás acostumbrado a que se te tiren al cuello? —murmuré en voz baja, para que sólo él me escuchara.

—Sí —afirmó con descaro—, pero no tan a bocajarro.

—Edward, escucha, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo pero me preguntaba si estás conforme con el trabajo de Victoria —empezó a hablar Eric, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Edward con un gesto conspirador, cuando todos sabíamos que lo único que pretendía era estar más cerca de él—. No me malinterpretes, es una gran profesional, pero si buscas a alguien que de verdad, _de verdad_, haga de tu fiesta un completo éxito, déjame decirte que yo soy tu hombre.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no estallar en carcajadas. Lo de "yo soy tu hombre", susurrado a media voz y de forma anhelante, había sido un golpe maestro, pero la mueca de absoluto terror que exhibía Edward era la perfecta guinda de aquel pastel tan surrealista.

—¿De verdad quieres trabajar para Edward? —le pregunté a Eric con sorna—. Se te caerían los pantalones antes de empezar.

—Soy un profesional —replicó él, fingiendo indignación.

—Eric, estás siendo grosero —dijo Jessica, aprovechando mi interrupción para hacerse con su minuto de gloria—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre cuestionar la profesionalidad de una compañera? Victoria está haciendo un gran trabajo. Y yo también, claro —añadió sin modestia, volviéndose hacia Edward y dedicándole una sonrisa azucarada—. No sé si lo sabías, pero también soy la ayudante de Victoria. Es un honor trabajar en la organización de tu fiesta y…

Puse los ojos en blanco ante una exhibición de peloteo tan descarado, pero ninguno de los dos pareció reparar en mi desdén. Al contrario, Eric y Jessica se enzarzaron en una dura competencia para captar la atención de Edward, mientras él les observaba alternativamente, sin apenas abrir la boca ni pronunciar palabra. Recorrí con la mirada el espacio que nos rodeaba y suspiré aliviada cuando, un par de minutos después, vi a aparecer a Angela.

Con una copa de champán en la mano, para más señas.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—No, pero creo que tú la necesitas más que yo —dijo ofreciéndomela, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y observa a Eric y Jessica—. ¿Cómo va el partido?

—Empate. Y ninguno de los dos tiene posibilidades de ganar.

—¿Pero tú sí?

Me volví hacia Angela. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a lanzarme una mirada de superioridad, pero en su rostro pude adivinar una mueca molesta, esa que adoptaba cada vez que Edward Cullen se convertía en el centro de alguna de nuestras conversaciones. Y a juzgar por la mirada de firme determinación con la que observaba al propio Edward, estaba convencida de que las cosas estaban a punto de joderse un poco más.

—Edward —habló Angela con voz firme, cortando la charla interminable de Eric y Jessica—. Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Angela, compañera de Bella —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Sus movimientos denotaban resolución y profesionalidad, pero también un claro desdén por Edward. Y Angela parecía decidida a hacerle saber sin palabras que no era de su agrado, en absoluto. Escudriñé el rostro de Edward con curiosidad, incapaz de adivinar su reacción ante la actitud deliberadamente hostil de Angela, y me sorprendí al comprobar que una amplia sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios. Por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a guardarse su arrogancia congénita y actuar como el gran capullo seductor y adorable que tantos dolores de cabeza me provocaba.

—Encantado, Angela —dijo en un murmullo suave, tomando la mano que le ofrecía mi amiga y estrechándola en un apretón firme.

—Hay un gran revuelo entre los invitados —dijo ella, agitando la mano—. Por lo visto levantas pasiones.

Escuché el bufido de Jessica y Eric.

—Es Edward Cullen, Ang —informó Eric, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto elocuente.

—¿Y? —quiso saber ella, lanzándole una breve mirada— ¿Eso significa que nos tenemos que bajar los pantalones delante de él? ¿Sólo porque se trata de Edward Cullen?

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Edward; no parecía molesto por los ataques de Angela y su amplia sonrisa de antes se había transformado en una mueca torcida y desafiante—. Aunque unas cuantas mujeres han estado más que dispuestas a levantarse la falda delante de mí. Y también debajo.

_Oh, Dios mío. Llévame de este mundo cruel. Y llévame ya._

¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante e irresistible al mismo tiempo?

Me llevé a los labios la copa que Angela me había ofrecido, apurando casi todo el contenido de un trago y sin poder apartar la mirada de la escena terrorífica que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

—¿Ese es el motivo por el que despediste a Bella? —contraatacó Angela sin perder el ritmo— ¿Por lo que no ha estado dispuesta a hacer?

La media sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Edward de forma inmediata.

—Lo que Isabella haya estado o no dispuesta a hacer queda entre nosotros dos —sentenció con frialdad.

Lo sabía. Lo que había pasado entre los dos aquella noche en el Four Seasons. Edward sabía que Angela lo sabía. Y yo sabía que estaba completamente jodida, porque eso era un secreto entre los dos. Y porque, por algún motivo absurdo e irracional, sentía como si hubiera traicionado la confianza de Edward al revelar lo que había ocurrido tras su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero, en fin, ¿qué coño esperaba? Me besaba, me atraía, me irritaba, me despedía, me perseguía, me ignoraba. No podía enfrentarme a sus múltiples personalidades sin contar con el consejo y el apoyo moral de mis mejores amigas.

En cualquier caso, tenía que cortar de raíz aquella conversación porque, sinceramente, no me apetecía que la velada culminara con la dolorosa muerte de Edward Cullen a manos de una de mis mejores amigas. Sólo de imaginar los gritos histéricos de Eric y Jessica si algo así sucediera, me provocaba dolor de cabeza. En un movimiento rápido, logré hacerme con otras dos copas de champán. Me llevé una inmediatamente a los labios y le tendí otra a Angela.

—Toma, Ang —dije, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia; me volví hacia Jessica y Eric y fruncí el ceño al observar de nuevo sus expresiones de puro éxtasis, parecían dispuestos a lanzarse al cuello de Edward en cualquier momento—. Creo que mejor me llevo a Edward, antes de que alguno de vosotros tres decida atacarle.

Sin esperar su respuesta, tomé del brazo a Edward y me lo llevé de allí. Eso de huir agarrada a él se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre.

—¿Es impresión mía o tus amigas parecen odiarme?

—Lo de Alice es cosa del alcohol —aseguré, al tiempo que me volvía hacia él—. Y lo de Angela es… —dudé, tratando de expresar con palabras agradables la aversión que Angela sentía por él— no es nada personal, simplemente tiene la convicción de que eres un gilipollas integral.

—Ya sois dos, entonces.

—Sí, con la diferencia de que ella no siente el menor aprecio por ti —respondí sin pensar.

Me di cuenta al instante de mi error.

—¿Y tú sí? —preguntó Edward.

Si por aprecio en realidad quería decir que estaba completamente loca por él, entonces sí. Le tenía aprecio. Y mucho.

_Demasiado_.

Me mordí el labio, antes de darle un largo trago a mi copa de champán. La cabeza me daba vueltas, aunque no sabía si era fruto del alcohol, de la proximidad de Edward o de una mezcla de ambas.

—¿Por qué has venido? —pregunté en un susurro apenas audible.

Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si estaba allí simplemente para mortificarme o… por algo más.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —me recordó él.

—Ni tú a la mía.

—Lo haré cuando lo hagas tú —propuso, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa torcida.

Volví a morderme el labio, nerviosa. Quería hacerlo. Quería dejarme de juegos, de caretas y de disfraces. Quería mostrar mis cartas de una puñetera vez, dejarlas sobre la mesa y respirar aliviada tras haberme quitado ese peso de encima. Pero había algo que me impedía hacerlo. Puede que fuera el autocontrol, el poco sentido común que aún conservaba o la certeza de que si le mostraba a Edward todas mis inseguridades, no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Sabes que esta noche estás jodidamente guapo?

_Joder. Joder. JODER. ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?_

Probablemente en nada. En nada que pudiera decir en voz alta. Olvidaba que el alcohol anulaba mi filtro mental.

Resistí el impulso de llevarme una mano a la boca, horrorizada, en cuanto solté esas fatídicas palabras. En lugar de eso, volví a llevarme la copa de champán a los labios con lentitud calculada, aparentando aplomo cuando, por dentro, no hacía más que maldecirme a mí misma.

Edward me observó en silencio durante un par de segundos interminables. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de darme media vuelta y largarme lo más lejos y lo más rápido posible de allí, dejó escapar una carcajada grave y ronca que erizó toda mi piel. Sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y supe que estaba perdida.

—Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa, Isabella.

* * *

><p>No fui plenamente consciente de mi épica borrachera hasta que puse un pie en el suelo y, en precario equilibrio, conseguí bajarme del Volvo de Edward. En algún lugar de mi ebrio subconsciente, recordé que las épicas borracheras van siempre seguidas de infernales resacas pero, la verdad, prefería no preocuparme por las consecuencias de mi desenfrenada ingesta de champán. En ese momento, tan sólo era capaz de concentrarme en el hecho de que Edward Cullen, Edward-nada-ni-nadie-merece-un-segundo-de-mi-tiempo-Cullen, acababa de llevarme en coche hasta la puerta de mi casa.<p>

Solté una risita tonta. Me sentía como una adolescente dopada de hormonas del amor.

Excepto porque no estaba enamorada, claro. Sólo era una forma de hablar.

—Dame las llaves, Isabella —ordenó Edward en cuanto alcanzamos el portal.

Le miré, confusa.

—¿Las llaves? —repetí con dificultad. Joder, ¿por qué era tan complicado pronunciar dos palabras seguidas? — ¿_Mis_ llaves, quieres decir?

—Sí, Isabella. Tus llaves —su voz tenía una nota de impaciencia, pero me pareció captar un brillo divertido en su mirada—. Las llaves para abrir esta maldita puerta y asegurarme de que llegas sana y salva a tu casa.

—Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi apartamento? —solté una risotada—. No tengo quince años, Edward.

Él se cruzó de brazos y me miró con determinación.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no cometes ninguna locura por el camino.

—Son sólo dos pisos, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Tirarme en caída libre por el hueco del ascensor? Además —añadí, mientras rebuscaba las llaves en mi bolso—, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Estoy bien. Yo controlo —añadí, pronunciando esas dos palabras que todo buen borracho repite hasta la saciedad en las noches de juerga.

Sonreí victoriosa en cuanto logré rescatar las llaves del fondo de mi bolso. Metí la del portal en la cerradura y giré la muñeca, pero aquello no parecía funcionar. ¿Qué coño…?

Sentí una de las manos de Edward colocarse sobre las mías. Me agarró con firmeza para que dejara de intentar abrir la puerta y me quitó las llaves. Tan sólo tuvo que probar un par de veces. Al segundo intento, dio con la llave correcta y abrió la puerta en un movimiento fluido, indicándome que pasara.

—Así que capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿eh?

Le ignoré descaradamente y entré en el silencioso portal. Sospechaba que no iba a aguantar un viaje en ascensor sin vaciar el contenido de mi estómago, por lo que me encaminé directamente hacia las escaleras, sin ni siquiera dignarme a darme la vuelta para asegurarme de que Edward me seguía. Si estaba empeñado en ejercer de niñera, no se lo iba a poner fácil. Subí los dos pisos de escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento y, una vez allí, le arrebaté las llaves de las manos para abrirla. Esa vez acerté a la primera, por lo que le dirigí una mirada desafiante antes de entrar y dejarla abierta, en una silenciosa invitación para que me siguiera.

A pesar del gesto, no estaba realmente segura de querer que entrara, pero antes de que pudiera decidirme, Edward ya lo había hecho. Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y me di la vuelta. La visión de Edward de pie en mitad de mi diminuto apartamento, con su traje hecho a medida y sus zapatos impecables, era ciertamente cómica. Dejé escapar una sonora carcajada y él me observó con curiosidad, alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —respondí, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero incapaz de ocultar mi sonrisa—. Eso sólo que tú, en mi casa… es bastante surrealista. No debes de estar acostumbrado a espacios tan pequeños.

—Deja de juzgarme tanto, Isabella.

Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó sobre el sofá. Sabía que era de esa clase de hombres que no pedía invitación para nada, que hacía y deshacía a su antojo, pero aún así me sorprendió cuando enfiló el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Se movía con naturalidad, como si aquel fuera su terreno y conociera de sobra mi apartamento, a pesar de que nunca había estado allí. Aunque realmente no había demasiado que descubrir, un simple vistazo era suficiente para abarcar el diminuto espacio en el que vivía.

Le seguí por el pasillo hasta mi habitación y le descubrí dentro, de pie al lado de mi cama.

—¿También vas a arroparme y a contarme un cuento antes de dormir? —pregunté con ironía, al tiempo que me sentaba sobre el colchón y me quitaba los zapatos.

—No, pero debería dejarte una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza al lado de la cama. Mañana la vas a necesitar.

Le miré, arrugando la frente y completamente descolocada por su extraña actitud. En fin, estábamos hablando de Edward Cullen. La única preocupación que tenía cabida en su mente era él mismo. No debería importarle si llegaba a mi casa sana y salva, ni tampoco las consecuencias de mi resaca. ¿Qué coño le pasaba?

—¿Qué se siente al entrar en la casa de un vulgar mortal? —pregunté, tratando de desviar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Se sentó sobre la cama, a una distancia prudencial, y se revolvió el pelo con las manos. Dios. Me moría de ganas por hundir mis dedos en su cabello y…

_Nada de pensamientos obscenos, Bella_.

—No voy a juzgarte por el tamaño de tu casa, Isabella —murmuró, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos con determinación—. Me gustaría que tú tampoco lo hicieras conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño, enfadada. ¿Pretendía darme sermones morales?

—Me gusta tu apartamento —reconocí a regañadientes—. Es jodidamente grande y… te pega. Me gusta tu piano.

—¿El piano? —repitió Edward.

Me mordí el labio, súbitamente nerviosa, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación. Pero… bah, ¿qué más daba? Estaba borracha, podía decir y hacer lo que me diera la gana. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguiente para avergonzarme de mis actos.

—Sí, el piano. Me encantaría que me follaras encima de ese piano —alcé la mirada para volver a clavarla sobre sus ojos y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa—. Como en _Pretty Woman_.

—Esta vez con el sexo, entonces.

Reí entre dientes. Recordaba a la perfección el episodio en los probadores de Saks, un par de días antes de su cumpleaños, cuando Edward me había obligado a comprarme un vestido para la fiesta. Ese día, mientras me paseaba entre las filas se ropa demasiado cara, me había sentido como Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_, pero sin los beneficios del sexo. Por lo visto, Edward tampoco había olvidado aquella escena.

Los muelles del colchón crujieron bajo mi peso cuando, de forma casi inconsciente, me acerqué a él, borrando casi por completo la distancia prudencial que nos separaba. Odiaba tenerle tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, sentirle tan lejos. Me coloqué a unos cuantos centímetros de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder acompasar el ritmo de mi respiración a la suya. Me moría de ganas por tocarle, pero el pequeño arrebato de valentía se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, por lo que mantuve las manos quietas sobre mi regazo.

—Quédate.

La palabra quedó colgando entre los dos, pero no encontré en mí el sentido común suficiente como para arrepentirme de mi breve momento de debilidad. Quería que se quedara y, por una vez, estaba dispuesta a ser sincera.

—No puedo —fue su única respuesta.

—¿Entonces por qué no te has ido ya?

Apenas podía distinguir su rostro. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras y la única luz que se colaba débilmente desde el pasillo no era suficiente.

—Porque todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta —murmuró.

—No lo voy a hacer —respondí con determinación—. Ya he arriesgado demasiado esta noche. Necesito algo de tu parte.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Escuché su voz susurrar esa pregunta, casi como un signo de rendición. Me alarmé al captar el matiz de derrota en sus palabras, pero no podía ser. Tenía que estar imaginándomelo. Porque Edward nunca perdía. Él siempre asumía el control y con él no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar la situación. Tenía que ser él quien lo hiciera.

—Necesito alguna pista, Edward —supliqué y no me importó hacerlo; ya había rebasado por mucho mi nivel de patetismo, un poco más no me iba a devolver mi dignidad—. Estoy perdida.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

Frases cortas. Sin contenido. Mirada dura y fría. El breve lapsus de debilidad había desaparecido y el Edward comedido y controlado al milímetro había vuelto a aparecer. Pero yo no quería a ese Edward contenido. Quería al Edward de aquella tarde en el piano. Al que confesaba sentirse vulnerable. Al que estaba dispuesto a mostrarme su verdadera cara.

—¿Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas? —quise saber, incrédula.

—Sólo he dicho que preguntes lo que quieras —repitió—. Puede que obtengas alguna respuesta.

Aquello no era suficiente.

—No merece la pena —repliqué en un susurro.

—Quien no arriesga no gana, Isabella.

La propuesta estaba sobre la mesa y Edward no iba a mejorarla. Decidí empezar por lo más fácil.

—¿Por qué no le contaste a Aro los verdaderos motivos de mi despido?

—No quería colocarte en una posición comprometida.

Oh, por favor. Le había pedido una tregua, una ayuda. Se lo había suplicado. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a darme algo de luz, a mostrarme la salida del difícil laberinto que parecía ser su mente.

—Eso no es una respuesta, Edward —le hice ver; la sangre me palpitaba con fuerza y los efectos del alcohol empezaban a remitir, volvía a sentirme lúcida—. Eso no es más que una frase manida y vacía. Un montón de mierda.

—Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir —reafirmó, inflexible.

—Pero…

—¿Fuiste a la cena con Black? —me cortó repentinamente.

—Creía que las preguntas las hacía yo —le recordé, arrugando la frente.

—Uno tiene que ganarse la oportunidad de preguntar.

No comprendía la fijación que tenía con Black, pero sabía que si quería seguir formulando mis preguntas, primero tendría que ceder. Y aquello era tremendamente injusto porque hasta ese momento la única que había arriesgado había sido yo, pero también sabía que esas eran las reglas del juego.

Y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlas.

—No hubo cena con Black —confesé.

Edward alzó las cejas y, por primera vez desde que empezamos aquella conversación, pude captar algo de emoción en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no? Aceptaste su invitación.

Por el modo en que me miraba, intuí que ya sabía de antemano mi respuesta. Pero como era un cabrón y un cretino sin remedio, estaba claro que me iba a obligar a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Sólo fue una jugarreta para sacarte de quicio.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una media sonrisa y respiré aliviada a ver aquella mueca tan familiar de nuevo en su rostro.

—No funcionó —aseguró.

—Ya lo sé —repliqué, malhumorada—. Debería haberlo anticipado. Eres un capullo con demasiada autoestima. Sólo ha servido para alimentarte el ego, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que no se te da bien ponerme celoso —dijo, regalándome una sonrisa desafiante.

—¿Quién habla de celos? —repliqué, pero volví a la carga con mis preguntas antes de que pudiera responder— ¿Por qué me despediste?

Ahí estaba. Una de las dos preguntas que llevaban mortificándome en los últimos días. La segunda tendría que esperar, porque era mucho más jodida y personal que aclarar los motivos de mi despido.

Edward guardó silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque no sabía si se debía a que no estaba dispuesto a contestar a esa pregunta en concreto o si, por el contrario, trataba de ganar algo de tiempo para inventarse una nueva respuesta vacía y sin contenido con la que enmascarar las verdaderas razones que le habían llevado a tomar esa decisión.

—Es complicado —dijo finalmente—. Eres complicada.

Aquello era una broma, ¿verdad?

—¿Complicada? ¿Yo? —repetí, y no pude reprimir el tonillo histérico de mi voz—. ¿Hablas en serio? Déjame recordarte que no soy yo quien te contrata y te despide intermitentemente, ni la que te besa y luego te hace sentir mal.

Edward me observó, de nuevo en completo silencio. Había apretado los labios hasta formar una fina línea y mantenía toda su expresión impasible, asegurándose de que su rostro no dejaba traslucir absolutamente nada de lo que pensaba o sentía.

—No es bueno que esté cerca de ti tanto tiempo —confesó en un murmullo grave—. Me haces… perder el control.

—¿De qué?

—De todo.

No sabía qué conclusión extraer de todo aquello. Se suponía que las preguntas iban a aclarar nuestra situación, a darme alguna pista sobre su errático comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que con cada nueva frase o palabra que pronunciaba, todo se volvía más y más confuso.

—El mensaje —dije de repente—. Explícamelo. Porque no puedes enviarme un mensaje diciéndome que deje de jugar con tu mente y luego actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Eres tú quien lleva el control del juego, quien marca las reglas y quien decide lo que está permitido y lo que no.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que darme por lo menos esa respuesta.

Pero no lo iba a hacer. Cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos, supe que ni siquiera me iba a conceder esa pequeña ventaja.

—No hay nada que explicar.

Asentí con la cabeza, asumiendo la derrota sin ni siquiera presentar batalla.

—Está bien —suspiré; de repente me sentía exhausta—. A veces el silencio dice más que cualquier respuesta.

—Y a veces en el silencio están todas las respuestas que necesitas —replicó Edward.

Reí entre dientes, pero la situación no tenía nada de humor. O ignoraba lo difícil que me resultaba seguirle el ritmo o realmente disfrutaba complicándome la vida.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a dar? —quise saber, en un último intento por forzar su calculado autocontrol.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre los dos. Era más consciente que nunca de su cercanía. Su olor inundaba mis sentidos y si antes mi cabeza daba vueltas por culpa del champán, ahora lo hacía por su proximidad, por su aroma y por el impulso irrefrenable de tocarle.

—No —murmuró, acercándose un poco más a mí para que su aliento acariciara mi piel—, pero tienes que aprender a leer entre líneas.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cintura. La otra acariciaba mi brazo, subiendo por mi hombro y mi clavícula hasta alcanzar mi cuello. La dejó ahí, enredando sus dedos en el nacimiento de mi pelo y acariciando mi garganta con su pulgar. Se inclinó sobre mí hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi piel, pero no me concedió el deseo de volver a sentirlos sobre mí. En lugar de eso, trazó con su nariz la curva de mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi mandíbula y a la comisura de mis labios.

—Cuando te dije que dejaras de jugar con mi mente —comenzó a hablar de nuevo y sus palabras se escaparon en un susurro ronco—, te estaba pidiendo que dejaras de atormentarme con el recuerdo de _esto_.

Cerré los ojos porque las emociones eran demasiado fuertes. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Ahogué un gemido cuando noté su lengua invadir mi boca, demandando más. Edward era mi perdición. Y ya estaba cansada de pelear, de negarlo, de ignorarlo. Le ofrecí mi rendición sin condiciones y si aquello —sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos acariciando mi piel y la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío— era el sabor de la derrota, no comprendía por qué no había claudicado antes.

Hasta ese momento, todos sus besos habían sido el preámbulo de algo más, su particular modo de minar mi fuerza de voluntad, de desactivar todas mis defensas para salirse con la suya. Pero en aquel momento me estaba besando por el simple placer de hacerlo. Y yo estaba a punto de derretirme entre sus manos.

Se separó de mí demasiado pronto. No me había dado tiempo a hundir mis dedos entre su pelo, a agarrarme a su cuello con la intención de no soltarle nunca, a saborear sus besos con calma, a descubrir a ese nuevo Edward que parecía estar ahí, oculto bajo la superficie, bajo el estricto control y las palabras y movimientos calculados.

—¿Responde eso a todas tus preguntas? —quiso saber, regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas mientras yo trataba de calmar mi respiración.

Esbocé una sonrisa perezosa y dejé que el cansancio y la tensión acumulados durante ese agotador día se adueñaran de mi cuerpo. Me recosté sobre la cama, sintiendo como mis piernas y mis brazos se relajaban, como todo mi cuerpo parecía pesar mucho más. Los párpados se me cerraban involuntariamente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y los latidos de mi corazón habían vuelto a silenciarse.

Pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, recordé algo. Una nueva pregunta, la más importante de todas.

Aquella cuya respuesta no quería escuchar.

—¿Por qué vas a casarte con Rosalie?

La única contestación que obtuve fue el silencio. Prolongado y demoledor. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que iba más que pasada de copas, quizás el silencio no había durado más que un par de segundos.

Mis sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y mi habitación se convirtió en un borrón difuso. Mi concentración fluctuaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Por eso no supe si es estaba despierta o soñando cuando sentí el tacto caliente de la boca de Edward sobre mi frente, depositando un suave beso a modo de despedida.

—Duérmete, Isabella.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí lo que se daba, que no ha sido poco. ¿Opiniones, sugerencias? ¿Era esta la conversación que queríais leer? Muchas cosas se han quedado en el tintero, pero con este Edward hay que ir despacito.<p>

El siguiente capi está casi terminado aunque me está dando algún dolor de cabeza, espero poder subirlo pronto. Como siempre, adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios). Ah, y si tenéis dudas o lo que sea, por aquí soy un poco lenta para responder (aunque siempre lo hago), así que estoy en Facebook también como Bars Nueve, por allí suelo responder más rápido :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi... y contadme qué os ha parecido este! ;)

Bars


	13. La resaca

Hola otra vez por aquí :) nuevo capi y como siempre muuuuchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, os portáis genial ;)

Gracias también a Titania por echarme una mano con el capi.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 12. LA RESACA<span>

—Después vienen las gambas en salsa velouté, para contrarrestar el sabor del carpacio, ¿quieren probarlas?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada, y se llevó la comida a la boca. Puede que mi mandíbula se descolgara unos cuantos centímetros al contemplar extasiada como cerraba los ojos y una expresión de puro placer se dibujaba en su rostro. Me recordaba a aquella noche en el Four Seasons y, de repente, sentí la irresistible necesidad de cogerle por la corbata, sacarle del comedor y encerrarle en los baños del restaurante.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí.

—Eh… no —decliné, negando con la cabeza—. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

Y era cierto. No sabía si se debía a la cena de la noche anterior. O a los nervios. Pero, ¿de qué?

—Serviremos también huevo flor con setas de primavera —continuó hablando el chef—, es una receta experimental, pero está dando muy buenos resultados y…

Mi concentración en sus palabras se desvaneció en cuanto sentí la mano de Edward sobre una de mis piernas, por debajo de la mesa. Me volví disimuladamente hacia él, vocalizando en silencio un "¿qué coño haces?". Él se limitó a sonreír de lado, antes de susurrar unas cuantas palabras.

—Busco algo con lo que entretener mis manos.

El chef continuó divagando sobre el menú para la fiesta de Nochevieja, completamente ajeno al camino tortuoso que habían comenzado a recorrer las manos de Edward desde mis rodillas hasta mis muslos. A pesar de que llevaba medias, podía sentir a la perfección el calor de su piel. Continuó ascendiendo lentamente y cuando sus dedos alcanzaron el dobladillo de mi falda, mi respiración se aceleró.

—Tranquila —murmuró Edward entre dientes, con los ojos clavados sobre el chef, fingiendo educado interés.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la falda, pero el ritmo era demasiado lento. Comenzó a trazar suaves círculos sobre mis muslos, continuando su camino hacia arriba, más arriba, un poco más, hasta que sus dedos se toparon con la cinturilla de las medias. En ese momento me hubiera gustado ser una de esas chicas sofisticadas que llevaban liguero en su día a día pero, en fin, la ropa interior sexy era jodidamente incómoda.

Me removí inquieta en la silla y él aprovechó el pequeño descuido para agarrar con fuerza la cinturilla de las medias y dar un rápido tirón. Me pareció escuchar el crujido de la tela al rasgarse y, como por acto reflejo, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Dios mío. ¿Acababa de romperme las medias? Confirmé mis sospechas en cuanto sentí el tacto de sus dedos directamente sobre mi piel. El chef continuaba desvariando sobre recetas de alta cocina, pero yo sólo podía concentrarme en las manos de Edward. En mi mente no había ningún otro pensamiento aparte de sus malditas manos hábiles, acariciando mi vientre con suavidad.

—Más abajo —supliqué sin el menor rastro de vergüenza, con la mirada clavada enfrente de mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo me pareció captar la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

—¿Segura?

Asentí con la cabeza y esa era la única señal que necesitaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a descender lentamente hacia abajo y, justo entonces, sentí un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

_Oh, mierda. ¿Qué coño…?_

Abrí los ojos. El restaurante, el chef y las expertas manos de Edward se desvanecieron en medio de la nada. Me encontraba en mi habitación, con el pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor y el estómago dispuesto a vaciar todo el champán que había bebido la noche anterior.

—¡Mierda! —grité, al tiempo que me bajaba de la cama y me precipitaba hacia el baño con movimientos torpes y apresurados.

Apenas un par de minutos después, me apoyé contra las frías baldosas del cuarto de baño. Así que esto eran las penosas consecuencias de una ingesta desmedida de alcohol. Ahora recordaba porqué, después de mi última gran borrachera, hacía más de un año, me había prometido a mí misma no beber. Tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser capaz de ingerir comida por lo menos en un mes. Por no hablar de que acababa de destrozar mi propio récord de noches de juerga sin vomitonas al día siguiente.

Eso es lo que yo llamaba una mañana productiva.

Me quedé durante un buen rato inmóvil sobre el suelo del baño, con los ojos cerrados. Debería moverme. Debería empezar el día y levantarme. Darme una ducha, quizás. Tratar de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la fiesta de la empresa. Edward había aparecido allí de repente y…

_Edward_.

¿Acababa de tener un sueño erótico con él?

Un gemido frustrado reverberó en el cuarto de baño. Sí, joder. Acababa de soñar con Edward, tocándome por debajo de la mesa mientras probábamos el menú para su fiesta. Y si la escena se hubiera desarrollado así en la realidad, todo habría sido mucho más emocionante. Pero lo cierto es que la prueba final del catering para la fiesta ya estaba hecha y Edward no había estado presente. Ni Edward ni sus manos hábiles por debajo de la mesa.

Por no mencionar que ya ni siquiera trabajaba para él.

Pasé por completo de tratar de encontrarle una explicación lógica a aquel bizarro sueño. En lugar de eso, me levanté con cuidado del suelo, apoyándome en la pared, temerosa de que mi estómago quisiera una repetición. Sólo cuando finalmente me puse de pie, caí en la cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la noche anterior. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de averiguar por qué se me había ocurrido meterme a la cama sin quitarme antes el vestido, pero ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo demonios había llegado a mi apartamento, mucho menos en qué condiciones me había echado a dormir.

Qué frustrante. Podría haber hecho cualquier idiotez. Podría haberme lanzado al cuello de Edward. Podría haberle confesado cualquier tontería que luego él utilizaría en mi contra. Podría haberle acosado y suplicado una repetición de la noche en el Four Seasons. Podría haber hecho un sinfín de gilipolleces y aquí estaba, sin recordar absolutamente nada.

Salí del cuarto de baño de vuelta a la habitación. Me quité el vestido, dispuesta a darme una ducha rápida antes de empezar el día, y dejé mis pendientes sobre la cómoda. Estaba a punto de volverme de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño, cuando reparé en una hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la superficie de madera. La tomé entre mis manos y reconocí al instante la caligrafía de Edward.

_Me gustan las adivinanzas. ¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano?_

Mi pequeño momento de amnesia alcohólica remitió con esa nota. En cuanto leí la última palabra, las imágenes de la noche anterior se abalanzaron sobre mí, como si hubieran estado escondidas en algún rincón oculto de mi mente, preparadas para atacarme en cuanto llegara la señal correcta.

Edward en la fiesta, con su traje impecable y su pelo revuelto.

El karaoke.

Angela, Eric y Jessica.

El trayecto de vuelta a mi apartamento.

_Me encantaría que me follaras encima de ese piano._

Las preguntas sin respuesta.

El beso.

_¿Por qué vas a casarte con Rosalie?_

Pensándolo bien, lo de la ducha era una mala idea. Lo mejor sería llenar la bañera de agua, sumergirme en ella y no volver a salir de ahí. Una muerte dramática y elegante.

Releí la nota una y otra vez, como si con eso fuera capaz de descubrir un sentido oculto en aquellas escasas palabras. La referencia al mensaje que le había enviado después de que me despidiera estaba clara. Y el piano… ¿era una simple fórmula de cortesía? ¿La promesa de algo más? Sólo esperaba que las clases particulares incluyeran sexo sobre el piano. Repetidas veces.

Oh, por favor. La muerte en la bañera quedaba también descartada. Lo que necesitaba era una ducha. Fría.

Revolví en el interior de mi bolso en busca de mi teléfono, con la vana esperanza de encontrarme con un mensaje de Edward, algo que me diera más pistas sobre su estado de ánimo. La noche anterior había sido intensa. Y reveladora. Pero no lo suficiente. Su nota tan sólo había logrado confundirme todavía más aunque, por supuesto, sabía que ese era su propósito. Resoplé frustrada al comprobar que en mi teléfono no había nada, pero al echarle un rápido vistazo a la pantalla y recordar la fecha, todas mis preocupaciones sobre Edward se desvanecieron de mi lista de prioridades.

Era 21 de diciembre.

La víspera de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale.

Y sólo quince minutos antes de la revisión final de los preparativos.

_Mieeeeeerda._

Me precipité corriendo hacia el baño, como si la vida me fuera en ello. Y lo cierto es que lo hacía. Era demasiado joven como para morir a manos de una supermodelo consentida e histérica.

Y esa muerte no tenía nada de dramático ni de elegante.

* * *

><p>—Llegas tarde.<p>

Apenas había puesto un pie en la enorme azotea del Penthouse Lounge, cuando la dulce voz de Rosalie Hale me regaló los oídos con el agradable sonido de su melodía. Qué bonita forma de comenzar el día.

—Lo siento —me disculpé, sabedora de que arrastrarse y pedir clemencia era la fórmula más útil para aplacar su ira.

Rosalie me contempló desde sus casi ciento ochenta centímetros de altura, fulminándome con la mirada. Pero esa mañana tan ajetreada tenía demasiadas cosas que fulminar, por lo que no se detuvo conmigo más que un par de segundos.

—Quiero que lo revises todo —ordenó, colocando las manos sobre sus proporcionadas caderas de supermodelo—. Absolutamente todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Desde la colocación de las mesas hasta la lista de reproducción del DJ. Todo —repitió—. Yo estaré en la parte de abajo, hoy es la última prueba de mi vestido. Si surge algún problema, soluciónalo de inmediato. No quiero que me molestes.

Arqueé una ceja sin poder evitarlo. ¿La última prueba del vestido? ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Creía que se trataba de una fiesta de cumpleaños, no de una gran boda.

Ah, no. Olvidaba que lo de la boda estaba en camino.

Rosalie no pasó por alto la insolencia de mi gesto.

—¿Algo que añadir? —quiso saber.

—Nada en absoluto —negué, echando mano del tono más servicial de mi repertorio.

Ella se limitó a lanzarme una última mirada desdeñosa, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer contoneando las caderas.

Exhalé el aire en un prolongado suspiro en cuanto su cuerpo de medidas perfectas desapareció de mi vista. No comprendía como alguien de apariencia tan angelical podía ser tan insoportable. Pero cualquier pensamiento sobre el difícil carácter de Rosalie Hale desapareció de mi mente en cuanto le eché un vistazo a mi alrededor; no pude evitar sonreír de forma involuntaria al ver cómo la amplia azotea del club había ido tomando forma gracias a mis preparativos. Saqué de mi bolso la larga lista con todo lo que esa mañana tendría que revisar y me dispuse a comenzar de una vez con mi trabajo.

Mi experiencia me había enseñado que el día anterior a cualquier gran evento era siempre caótico y frenético. Por muy bien que hubieras hecho tu trabajo en las semanas previas, la víspera de la fiesta era siempre una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Carreras, gritos, llamadas histéricas y ese detalle que siempre fallaba a última hora y que parecía imposible de arreglar.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, me las apañaba para encontrar la calma dentro de ese infierno caótico. Me sentía en mi elemento con mis listas, mis números de teléfono y mis revisiones minuciosas para asegurarme de que, al día siguiente, todo saliera a pedir de boca. Suponía que, más allá de los clientes insoportables y de las largas jornadas tratando de satisfacer sus más excéntricos caprichos, disfrutaba con mi trabajo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale no iba a ser una excepción en mi impecable currículum. Hasta entonces, nada había fallado. Y aunque no podía adivinar el futuro, tenía la certeza de que al día siguiente, el día clave, nada iba a fallar.

Allí arriba, el infernal ruido del tráfico de Chicago no era más que un murmullo lejano, el vago recuerdo de que la ciudad continuaba con su ajetreado ritmo a pesar de que, sobre esa azotea, el tiempo parecía detenerse. El amplio espacio estaba decorado únicamente con colores tierra y cálidos, creando una atmósfera sofisticada y calmante, una mezcla resultona entre lo pijo, lo chic y lo hippie. Parecía expresar con palabras mudas todo lo que Rosalie Hale era…

… y todo lo que yo nunca llegaría a ser.

Agité la cabeza bruscamente. No era momento para detenerme a reflexionar sobre la larga lista de diferencias entre Rosalie y yo, empezando por su cuerpo escultural y terminando por su abultada cuenta corriente. Pensar en eso me llevaría a Edward y…

_Edward_.

Una sonrisa rebelde se dibujó en mis labios al recordar la nota que había dejado en mi habitación. Casi siempre me resultaba imposible seguirle el ritmo, anticipar sus cambios de humor o descifrar alguna pista sobre su verdadero estado de ánimo. Pero aquella mañana, al leer y releer las palabras que había escrito en esa hoja de papel, había tenido la convicción de que el Edward que sabía y quería ser encantador estaba de vuelta.

Aunque ignoraba por cuánto tiempo.

De forma casi automática, llevé una mano a mi bolso y rescaté mi teléfono del fondo para teclear unas cuantas palabras rápidas.

_¿Eres buen profesor?_

Coloqué el dedo sobre el botón de 'enviar', pero me detuve justo a tiempo. Lo mejor sería no enviárselo. Lo mejor sería ponerme a trabajar de una vez. Lo mejor sería borrar ese mensaje de la pantalla de mi teléfono y borrar a Edward de mi mente.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No después de la noche anterior. En mi habitación, en penumbra y a medianoche, el Edward de aquella tarde en la tienda de instrumentos había vuelto a aparecer. Y esa vez se había quedado conmigo algo más de tiempo. Era completamente adictivo. Quería conocer más de él. Quería desentrañar todos sus secretos, uno a uno. Quería escuchar todo lo que ese Edward quisiera contarme. Quería que volviera a besarme como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya había pulsado el botón de 'enviar'. Me quedé inmóvil durante unos cuantos segundos, observando la pantalla del teléfono, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta a todos mis problemas. Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Debería alejarme de él, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de apostar algo que luego no podría recuperar. Por el amor de Dios, estaba organizando la fiesta de su novia; su futura prometida se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, probándose un vestido ridículamente caro y corto con el que al día siguiente trataría de deslumbrarle. Y ahí estaba yo, intercambiando mensajitos con Edward, como si me hubiera transformado en una adolescente patética y sin neuronas.

Pero entonces, si no era lo correcto, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

Guardé ese interrogante en un cajón oculto de mi mente, en el de las preguntas sin respuesta, y me dispuse a comenzar con mi trabajo, tratando de no pensar en si Edward respondería o no a mi mensaje. Aunque, por el bien de mis nervios, esperaba que lo hiciera. Y pronto.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la mañana, me sorprendí a mí misma comprobando mi móvil de forma compulsiva. Entre tarea y tarea, me las apañaba para robar un par de segundos de respiro a la atareada mañana y echarle un rápido vistazo al teléfono. Edward no había contestado todavía y comenzaba sentirme un poco histérica. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Al menos de momento.

—Rosalie prefiere intercalar los platos fríos con los calientes —le indiqué al chef, comunicándole las últimas modificaciones que Rosalie había ordenado introducir en el menú—. Y queremos también mucha circulación entre los camareros, pero sin interrumpir a los invitados.

_Joder. ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿No habrá visto el mensaje?_

—Aquí están las canciones que Rosalie quiere que suenen más de una vez —dije, tendiéndole al DJ una lista—. Y recuerda bajar el volumen cuando haga su entrada, Rosalie quiere escuchar los aplausos —aseguré, resistiendo la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

_Puede que se haya dejado el teléfono en la oficina. O en casa. O puede que se lo hayan robado… oh, mierda, ¿se lo han robado? Seguramente. Por eso todavía no ha leído mi mensaje._

Música, decoración, menú. Comprobado, comprobado y comprobado.

Hablando de comida, ¿dónde demonios estaba la fuente de chocolate? Debería haber llegado ya.

—¿Jessica? —dije, antes de que mi ayudante pudiera incluso contestar al teléfono—. La fuente de chocolate no está aquí.

—Hmm, sí —farfulló, y por el tono vacilante de su voz supe de inmediato que algo iba mal—. Me han llamado esta mañana, ha habido un pequeño inconveniente con el envío.

_No pasa nada. Mantén la calma. Mantén la calma y… ¿por qué no ha contestado a mi mensaje?_

—¿Y cuándo pensabas avisarme? ¿Mañana, después de que hubiera empezado la fiesta?

Lo confieso, soy culpable. Los días previos a un gran evento me convierto en una jefa déspota e insoportable. Una alumna digna del mismísimo Edward Cullen. Que, por cierto, ya debería haber contestado a mi maldito mensaje.

—¿Qué tipo de inconveniente, Jessica?

—Ha habido un problema con el pago y hasta que no esté hecho, no tramitan el envío.

Me masajeé las sienes, cerrando los ojos durante un par de segundos.

—Está bien, habla con el banco y que lo solucionen. Y mételes prisa, por favor —añadí en el último momento, esforzándome por suavizar el tono de mi voz—. El envío tiene que estar aquí al mediodía.

Colgué el teléfono sin esperar por su respuesta. Los pequeños inconvenientes a última hora eran ese tipo de situaciones que conseguían alterar mis nervios. El hecho de que Edward aún no hubiera contestado a mi maldito mensaje no hacía más que contribuir a la noble tarea de ponerme histérica.

—No sabía que fueras una jefa déspota.

Me volví con un movimiento brusco para encontrarme con los ojos y la sonrisa descarada de Jacob Black. Tuve que esforzarme para reprimir un gruñido malhumorado. Había olvidado que le necesitaba para revisar toda la iluminación de la fiesta pero, realmente, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener que enfrentarme a Jacob.

—¿De qué hablas? —quise saber, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Hace un momento, por teléfono —indicó, señalando con la cabeza el pequeño aparato que todavía tenía en la mano.

Ah, sí. La conversación con Jessica no había sido mi mayor alarde de buena educación. Pero situaciones desesperadas no sólo requieren medidas desesperadas, sino que tampoco dejan tiempo para los buenos modales. Tenía una fiesta que organizar y, la verdad, no me apetecía morir a manos de una supermodelo de largas piernas sólo porque en su cumpleaños no había una maldita fuente de chocolate.

Háblame de maneras absurdas de dejar el mundo.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta en cuanto sentí la vibración del teléfono en mi mano. Abandoné cualquier rastro de dignidad que aún podría conservar y me abalancé sobre el móvil. En la pantalla, el nombre de Edward parpadeaba insistentemente, acompañado de unas cuantas palabras.

_Soy el mejor profesor. ¿Dónde quieres que te dé la clase? ¿En el banco o encima del piano?_

Sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar en cuanto terminé de leer el breve mensaje. No se me escapó el doble sentido de sus palabras, ni tampoco la referencia a mi comentario de la noche anterior, una gilipollez sobre su piano y _Pretty Woman_ que se me había escapado de los labios de forma inconsciente y por culpa del alcohol. Y tampoco me importó estar ahí, intercambiándome mensajitos con Edward como una adolescente patética, mientras trataba de darle los últimos toques a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su futura prometida.

Parecía como si la borrachera de la fiesta de Navidad hubiera borrado todo rastro de sentido común de mi cabeza. Los efectos del alcohol, la libertad con la que crees actuar cuando vas con unas copas de más, se habían prologado hasta esa mañana. Estaba perfectamente sobria, sí, pero también estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo que se esperaba de mí, de los dilemas morales en los que la solución correcta era la más difícil de seguir. Quería dejarme llevar, seguir a Edward por el camino que él quisiera tomar, sin enzarzarme en debates existenciales sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Mi conciencia me había abandonado para no volver y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera me importaba.

Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en mis labios y, al levantar la mirada, me sorprendí al recordar que Jacob continuaba ahí.

Él me observó en silencio durante un instante, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Cullen te tortura a todas horas con peticiones para su fiesta?

Sabía que había formulado esa pregunta al azar, era imposible que supiera que ese mensaje era de Edward. Pero por si acaso, borré de mi cara la sonrisa delatora, sustituyéndola por una expresión neutra.

—No exactamente —murmuré por lo bajo—. Me ha despedido.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar una parte de la conversación de la noche anterior. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente o suicida como para preguntarle por qué me había despedido, pero su respuesta tan sólo había añadido más confusión a ese enigma indescifrable que parecía ser la mente de Edward.

Sabía que era de ese tipo de hombres adictos al control. Necesitaba estar siempre por encima de todo y de todos, dominando la panorámica desde una posición privilegiada. Y puede que yo pecara en ocasiones de insolente, puede que le llevara la contraria a menudo, pero al final del día, la última palabra siempre le correspondía a él. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera como si yo le arrebatara el control?

Joder. No hacía más que obedecer sus órdenes, seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Con alguna pelea de vez en cuando, sí, pero la vida era demasiado aburrida sin discusiones. Creía que en eso ambos estábamos de acuerdo.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacia Jacob, que me observaba otra vez en completo silencio.

—Te gusta jugar con fuego —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Es posible que te quemes.

—¿Qué coño insinúas? —repliqué inmediatamente con agresividad.

No me gustaba el modo en el que me miraba. No me gustaba la insinuación de su comentario. Y, definitivamente, no me gustaba que se atreviera a juzgar mi comportamiento con Edward.

Jacob compuso su expresión más inocente, en un vano intento por aplacar mi ira.

—Absolutamente nada —aseguró, alzando los brazos como símbolo de rendición—. Sé reconocer cuando me dan un 'no' por respuesta —la sonrisa descarada volvió a desafiarme desde sus labios y se acercó a mí más de lo socialmente aceptable para susurrar unas cuantas palabras más en mi oído—. Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a rendir tan fácilmente.

Me separé rápidamente de él, como si su proximidad me quemara. Jacob me resultaba extrañamente familiar y no podía negar que me encontraba cómoda en su presencia. La conversación con él fluía de forma natural y sus frases no guardaban dobleces ni sentidos ocultos. Hablar con él era fácil y refrescante.

Pero tenía esos momentos de macho alfa que detestaba. Había cometido un error monumental al aceptar su invitación para cenar, pero me había disculpado y creía haberle dejado meridianamente claro que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en él. Pero para mi desgracia, Jacob era de esa clase de hombres que interpretaban los obstáculos como incentivos. Y no parecía entender que cuando una mujer dice 'no', lo que está queriendo decir es exactamente 'no'.

Me crucé de brazos con fuerza, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Esperaba que mi expresión abiertamente hostil fuera indicativo suficiente. Si no entendía eso, puede que tuviera que tatuarme un 'no, gracias', en la frente. ¿Entonces captaría el mensaje?

—Creo que deberías empezar a trabajar —dije, sin darle opción a réplica—. Todavía hay que comprobar toda la iluminación para la fiesta, sobre todo la parte de la entrada de Rosalie. Si algo sale mal mañana por tu culpa, tendré que matarte. Antes de que Rosalie haga lo propio conmigo.

Me di media vuelta para encaminarme hacia la otra punta de la azotea. Me quedaba un día jodidamente largo por delante y el dolor de cabeza de la resaca comenzaba a mostrarse en todo su esplendor.

Era oficial. La de anoche había sido la última borrachera de mi vida.

* * *

><p>La jornada infernal llegó a su fin unas cuantas horas después, pero no mi dolor de cabeza. Llegué a mi oficina a última hora de la tarde; la noche ya había caído sobre Chicago hacía tiempo y el trayecto de vuelta en metro, en plena hora punta, se me había hecho interminable. En cuanto cerré la puerta del despacho, me dejé caer sobre mi butaca y me concedí un par de minutos de descanso. Todavía tenía que hacer unas últimas comprobaciones antes de irme a casa, pero en cuanto terminara, no tendría que preocuparme de nada más hasta…<p>

Hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando recibiera una llamada histérica de Rosalie Hale, dándome órdenes a última hora y jodiendo mi vida un poco más.

El día había resultado interminable y no veía la hora de llegar por fin a la tranquilidad de mi apartamento, enterrarme bajo unas cuantas capas de mantas y recargar las pilas para enfrentarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie. Todo estaba controlado al milímetro y a primera hora de la mañana había estado completamente segura de que todo iría bien.

Pero a medida que el día iba avanzando, había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido, el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir rematadamente mal. Quizás estaba pecando de obsesiva. O quizás el giro inesperado que habían dado las cosas con Edward nos colocaba en una situación difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él estaría presente en la fiesta. Y no como un invitado más, sino como el novio de la anfitriona.

Estaba completamente jodida, pero seguía sin importarme. Por lo visto, mi sentido común no había regresado todavía y yo no podía dejar de reproducir en mi mente una y otra vez la conversación de la noche anterior. Había sido inesperada y confusa, y lo único que había conseguido era añadir un poco más de caos a mis ya de por sí desordenados pensamientos sobre Edward. Pero también había sido emocionante y me había permitido confirmar que ese Edward diferente que había intuido aquella tarde en la tienda de instrumentos no había sido fruto de mi imaginación, sino que estaba ahí, debajo del capullo insoportable y reticente a dejarse ver.

El sonido del teléfono del despacho me devolvió a la realidad. Descolgué rápidamente al identificar la extensión de Alice parpadeando en la pantalla.

—¿Un día duro? —preguntó ella, antes incluso de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Bufé. Duro debía de ser un eufemismo de rematadamente jodido.

—De esos que te hacen pensar que el suicidio no es tan mala idea —aseguré.

Alice rió entre dientes, probablemente pensando que dramatizaba.

—¿Lo tienes todo controlado para mañana?

—Creo que sí, pero ya sabes que siempre hay algo que se escapa. ¿Qué tal tu día? —quise saber, cambiando rápidamente de tema de conversación.

Un gruñido seco me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonreí al recordar su borrachera épica. Si mi cabeza llevaba todo el día a punto de estallar, la suya, que había soportado tres veces más alcohol, debía de estar al borde de la mutilación.

—Interpretaré eso como un "llévame de este mundo cruel y quítame esta resaca". Y… espera —dije de repente, recordando algo que había ocurrido la noche anterior—. Jasper Hale. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

Alice resopló por lo bajo y casi pude ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Tranquila, Bella. No le tengo atado y amordazado debajo de mi mesa, si eso es lo que te preocupa —aseguró con tono aburrido.

No supe porqué, pero podía imaginarme perfectamente a Alice haciendo algo así.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —volví a la carga, dispuesta a no darme por vencida.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—No volví a verle en la fiesta —presioné, en busca de alguna pista.

—Estabas demasiado ocupada con Edward —replicó ella, cambiando las tornas para dirigir las preguntas insidiosas contra mí—. ¿Puedes contarme tú qué ocurrió con él? Dicen que os vieron iros juntos.

—No quiero hablar de eso —la imité.

El silencio cayó entre las dos y ambas llegamos a una tregua muda.

—Está bien —cedí—. Nada de preguntas incómodas, pero me debes una. Lo del karaoke fue una gran putada.

Además del momento más humillante de toda mi vida. Y eso que mi trágica experiencia vital estaba plagada de momentos dignos de vergüenza propia y ajena.

—Creo que eres tú la que me debe una, Bella —aseguró Alice con tono enigmático, antes de despedirse rápidamente y colgar.

Dejé el teléfono encima de la mesa y volví a recostarme sobre la butaca. La fiesta de Navidad había sido un cúmulo de circunstancias azarosas que se habían ido sucediendo una tras otra con una lógica aplastante, como trazando el camino que nos había llevado hasta el final de la noche, hasta la conversación con Edward en mi habitación. El numerito del karaoke había sido una parada más en ese camino así que, en teoría, supuse que sí, que le debía una a Alice. Y estaba segura de que mi amiga se la iba a cobrar.

—¿Pensando en tu clase de piano?

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar su voz. Me sorprendía que mi mente fuera capaz de reproducirla con tanto detalle, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquello no había sido fruto de mi imaginación.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la sonrisa torcida de Edward Cullen y con el propio Edward Cullen apoyado contra la puerta de mi despacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

Le observé con total descaro, como si quisiera comérmelo con los ojos. Y, ciertamente, su apariencia resultaba más que apetecible. Ese día llevaba un traje de color azul marino, a juego con su camisa, y sus ojos parecían brillar con la promesa de que algo bueno estaba por venir. Aunque bueno, en el diccionario de Edward Cullen, no siempre significaba lo mismo para mí.

—Tengo una petición más que hacer para la fiesta.

Entorné los ojos con cautela.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí y no en el despacho de Victoria?

Él se limitó a hundir las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

—Vuelves a encargarte de la fiesta.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Porque si había una manera, una sola manera de joder el recuerdo perfecto de la noche anterior, era que Edward se presentara en mi despacho y diera por hecho que volvía a trabajar para él. Sin preguntar. Sin proponer. Sin tomar en consideración que, tras su despido fulminante, puede que me quedara aún un poco de dignidad para negarme.

Pero, ¿por qué iba a importarle lo que yo pensara? Era Edward Cullen. El mundo entero existía con el único propósito de hacer de su vida algo llevadero y fácil.

Una lástima que esa tarde yo no me sintiera especialmente complaciente.

—No voy a volver a trabajar para ti —dije de forma tajante, clavando mis ojos sobre los suyos para reafirmar mi determinación—. Y ni siquiera te diré que lo siento porque sería mentir.

—¿Disfrutas llevándome la contraria? —quiso saber él, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—No te haces una idea.

—Entonces espero que recuerdes que yo no soy de los que aceptan un 'no' por respuesta —descruzó los brazos y cubrió la distancia que le separaba de mi escritorio con movimientos lentos; apoyó ambas manos sobre la superficie de madera y la mirada que me lanzó pareció enviarle un mensaje directo a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas—. Y créeme, Isabella, puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Sus palabras evocaron un recuerdo de la noche anterior que me había esforzado por mantener dormido, el de sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos brevemente, pero los abrí de inmediato, dispuesta a no dejarme perder por la sensación de su boca sobre la mía.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Edward —dije—. Y este va a ser el primer 'no' que tengas que aceptar.

—Vamos, Isabella —insistió sin darse por vencido, entonando sus palabras con suavidad—. Creía que lo de ayer había sido una tregua.

—Las treguas no duran indefinidamente. Por eso son treguas.

—Exacto. Y por eso terminan con la paz o con una nueva declaración de guerra —me miró fijamente a los ojos durante un par de segundos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Tenía la sensación de que ya no estábamos hablando de su oferta para que volviera a trabajar con él, pero despejé aquella idea de mi mente. No era momento para enzarzarme en debates profundos y trascendentales. Apenas podía centrarme en las cuestiones más sencillas con la presión de sus ojos abrasándome.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? —pregunté, en un intento desesperado por ponerle contra las cuerdas.

—Quiero que vuelvas a trabajar conmigo.

Estaba siendo sincero. Lo veía en sus ojos. Pero el último reducto de dignidad resistía al invasor, cercado en un pequeño rincón de mi mente, y me gritaba con una voz sorprendentemente fuerte que me negara, que le diera con la puerta en las narices y que me regodeara con el placer de la venganza.

Estaba a punto de hacerle caso cuando Edward volvió a abrir la boca y pronunció esas dos fatídicas palabras que me desarmaron por completo.

—Por favor.

Sostuve su mirada durante lo que me pareció una eternidad y la respuesta se escapó de mis labios antes incluso de que mi cerebro la registrara.

—Está bien. Pero sólo porque por una vez en tu vida has sido educado —añadí rápidamente, en un desesperado intento por enmascarar mi momento de debilidad—. ¿Ha dolido?

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y, a pesar de que en ese momento le detestaba por hacer con mi voluntad lo que le daba la gana, no pude evitar sonreír.

—No sabes cuánto.

Se reincorporó sobre el escritorio y me lanzó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, dejándome fuera de juego durante un par de segundos. Nunca me acostumbraría al Edward encantador.

—Acompáñame a dar un paseo. Con la resaca te irá bien que te dé el aire.

Alcé las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Edward Cullen da paseos?

La exasperación cruzó su rostro y, por un momento, me pareció que iba a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Edward Cullen hace más cosas de las que crees, Isabella.

—¿Aparte de ser un capullo insoportable, quieres decir?

Volvió a colocarse el abrigo sobre el traje y me lanzó una mirada extraña, entre curiosa y divertida.

—A pesar de eso —murmuró, antes de volverse hacia la puerta y salir del despacho, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para comprobar que le seguía.

* * *

><p>Las luces de Chicago se reflejaban borrosas sobre la superficie oscura e interminable del lago Michigan. Ceñí con fuerza el abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de los pasos de Edward. El viento soplaba todavía con más fuerza en esa parte de la ciudad y el largo paseo que recorría una parte de la orilla del lago se encontraba prácticamente desierto a esa hora de la noche.<p>

Era tarde y todavía tenía que hacer esas últimas comprobaciones de última hora que había dejado a medias en mi oficina. Pero a pesar de todo, y por alguna extraña razón, ahí me encontraba, paseando con Edward por la orilla del lago Michigan, completamente helada y con una sonrisa estúpida bailando en mis labios.

—Mañana tienes que hacer unas cuantas llamadas urgentes —dijo Edward de repente, deteniendo sus pasos para sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera que salpicaban el recorrido del paseo—. Victoria ha retrasado los preparativos, así que vas a tener trabajo acumulado.

—Sin problema —murmuré, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

—Ha habido un cambio en el menú, hay que hacer una nueva prueba —continuó poniéndome al día—. Esta vez intentaré estar yo también y… ¿por qué te sonrojas?

No me di cuenta del furioso rubor que habían adquirido mis mejillas hasta que Edward me lo señaló. Sentí sus dedos helados sobre mi cara y cerré los ojos brevemente. Si seguía así, iba a terminar acostumbrándome a su tacto y eso no podía ser bueno.

—Anoche tuve un sueño premonitorio —confesé casi sin darme cuenta.

Edward me observó con curiosidad.

—¿Soñaste que iba a convencerte para que volvieras a encargarte de la fiesta? —preguntó—. Apenas he tenido que esforzarme.

—No juegues con fuego, Cullen —le advertí—. Soñé contigo y con la prueba del menú.

_Y con tus manos colándose por debajo de mi falda._

—¿Y? Todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿La de ayer o la de hoy? —quise saber, tratando de desviar la conversación hacia mi terreno.

—Ambas.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no había en el mundo sonrisas torcidas suficientes para convencerme de que le confesara que había tenido un sueño erótico con él. Estaba claro que esa noche Edward estaba desplegando todo su encanto, pero incluso sus maniobras embaucadoras tenían un límite.

En mi caso eran los sueños eróticos con Edward Cullen.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —murmuré, más para mí misma que para él.

Desvié la mirada hacia el lago, en un intento por escapar de la presión de sus ojos. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. La conversación de la noche anterior. El Edward que sabía demasiado bien cómo ser encantador. Escuchar un 'por favor' de sus labios. Esta nueva tregua tácita que habíamos firmado.

Y, sobre todo, la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de cambiar radicalmente entre los dos.

—Cuando era pequeña Charlie me traía aquí todos los domingos —comencé a divagar, tratando de distraer mi mente—. Mi padre —aclaré, al volverme hacia Edward y reparar en su expresión confusa —. Podíamos pasarnos horas y horas dando vueltas por Navy Pier.

Su mueca relajada se crispó por un momento y, de forma distraída, me pregunté porqué.

—Mis padres me traían a Belmont Harbor —murmuró, clavando la mirada al frente.

Reí por la ironía de la situación. Mi padre me llevaba al muelle para pasar las mañanas de los domingos montándome en la noria. A Edward se lo llevaban al puerto deportivo para aprender lo que era el lujo desde pequeño.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? —preguntó Edward y una nota de genuina curiosidad se coló en su voz.

Me encogí de hombros y guardé silencio durante un instante.

—No es… nada —dije al cabo de un rato—. Sólo que somos muy diferentes. Cuanto más te conozco, más cuenta me doy de ello.

Rosalie pegaba más con él. Ella se movería como pez en el agua en medio del lujo y de la ostentosidad que parecían ser el día a día en la vida de Edward.

Pero la cuestión de fondo era que Rosalie no se encontraba allí en ese momento. Y yo sí.

—¿Diferentes? —repitió Edward— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque mientras tú te montabas en la noria con tu padre, yo me subía en un yate? ¿O diferentes porque mi casa es tres veces más grande que la tuya?

Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, haciéndome ver lo estúpido de mi razonamiento. Supuse que esa excusa no era más que una barrera artificial más, bastante inútil, por cierto. Siempre le había tratado como a un igual. Y él había hecho lo mismo conmigo. No había motivo para que eso cambiara de repente.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que piensas, Isabella —volvió a hablar en un murmullo grave—. Y me gustaría que dejaras de juzgarme.

Alcé las cejas, perpleja. De nuevo aquella petición.

—¿Sientes que te juzgo? —quise saber; me intrigaba su respuesta.

—Constantemente. El día que nos conocimos me pareció ver la palabra 'gilipollas' escrita en tu cara.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante aquel recuerdo. Me descubrí a mí misma imitándole al rememorar aquella mañana en el despacho de Aro. Entonces no le conocía de nada y lo único que sabía de él eran las habladurías que se publicaban en los periódicos de la ciudad. Aunque más adelante descubriría que era un capullo arrogante y jodidamente difícil de tratar, en ese primer momento no tenía verdaderos motivos para odiarle. Pero lo hice. Lo hice desde el primer minuto en que cruzamos miradas y ni siquiera en ese momento, casi seis meses después, podría explicar el porqué de esa repentina aversión. Puede que se debiera a sus aires de superioridad, al desdén con el que contemplaba todo a su alrededor o a esa sensación de desasosiego que se apoderó de mí en cuanto puse un pie en el despacho de Aro.

—Creía que te gustaba que te llamara gilipollas —murmuré, volviendo al momento presente.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

Le miré de reojo y entonces caí en la cuenta de que en su vida perfectamente controlada, que alguien le llamara gilipollas con tanta naturalidad no debía de ser lo habitual.

—No estás acostumbrado a que la gente se enfrente a ti.

No fue una pregunta. Estaba segura de esa afirmación y, de repente, me sentí como si hubiera desentrañado un pequeño enigma.

Me miró en silencio durante unos segundos interminables y, cuando estaba segura de que no iba a añadir nada más, volvió a hablar.

—No estoy acostumbrado a nada de lo que haces, Isabella.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Tan extraña soy?

—¿Extraña? —repitió, arrugando la frente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro casi de forma inconsciente; la sombra de una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios—. No lo creo. Especial sería más adecuado.

Abrí la boca, perpleja, pero no encontré en mi mente las palabras adecuadas para responder a esa confesión inesperada.

—¿A qué viene tanta sinceridad? Anoche y hoy…

—No lo sé —me observó con una expresión imposible de descifrar, pero sentí la intensidad de su mirada en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo—. Pero espero que no dure demasiado.

A pesar de su comentario, esbozó una sonrisa. Y no era cruel, ni desafiante, ni burlona. Era una sonrisa sincera y aquello sí que era toda una novedad. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del banco y, sin dudar, la tomé. Mientras caminábamos de vuelta al coche, no me soltó en ningún momento. Sus dedos acariciaban de vez en cuando el dorso de mi mano y sonreí de forma involuntaria. No creía que Edward fuera de aquel tipo de hombres que paseaban por la calle de la mano, pero ese idiota arrogante estaba resultando ser una caja de sorpresas.

Y yo me moría de ganas por descubrir la siguiente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Después de la sobredosis de Edward del capi anterior supongo que todo sabe a poco, pero creo que vamos viendo un pequeño cambio en el capullo.<p>

Sobre el siguiente capi tengo malas noticias. Está bastante atrasado y acabo de empezar mis prácticas de verano, así que hasta que coja el ritmo me va a ser un poco difícil encontrar huecos para escribir. Me marco un tope de dos semanas, sé que es bastante y por eso os pido un poquito de paciencia ;)

En cuanto lo tenga, aviso como siempre por Facebook y cuelgo el adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Hasta entonces, nos leemos. Creo que Edward pidiendo a Bella que "por favor" vuelva a trabajar con él se merece un bonito review :)

Bars


	14. El cumpleaños

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal todo? Siento el retraso, pero ya os dije que lo de actualizar seguido iba a ser un poco difícil este verano. Por lo menos espero que el capi compense la espera, aunque lo dudo... :S

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews, contestarlos ahora me resulta imposible pero los leo todos y me encantan todos. Y gracias también a Titania por echarme una mano con el capi.

Una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar: este capi es sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie. Aquí no es cuando Edward quiere proponerle matrimonio, eso lo tiene previsto hacer en la fiesta de Nochevieja.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 13. EL CUMPLEAÑOS<span>

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces, mientras me mentalizaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando creí estar preparada mentalmente, agarré con fuerza la tela del vestido y di un tirón brusco hacia arriba. Contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación y un gemido frustrado se escapó de mis labios en cuanto comprobé que el maldito vestido continuaba a la altura de mis muslos. Esa pieza de tela infernal iba a acabar conmigo.

_Vamos, Bella. Sólo es un vestido. Inspira, mete tripa y arriba._

Me dispuse a repetir la operación, pero el sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió. Avancé como pude hasta mi cama, dando pequeños pasos y con el vestido todavía enredado entre mis piernas. Me sentía sudorosa a causa del esfuerzo, pegajosa y totalmente asquerosa. Y eso que me acababa de duchar.

_Mierda de vestido._

—¿Sí? —alcancé a decir en un jadeo en cuanto logré descolgar el teléfono.

—¡Bella!

Dejé caer los párpados, compadeciéndome de mi patética existencia. Me encontraba tirada sobre mi cama de mala manera, con un vestido a medio poner que amenazaba con asfixiarme y con una Rosalie Hale completamente fuera de sí al otro lado de la línea. A primera hora de la mañana había temido morir a manos de una supermodelo histérica. Tras su llamada número veintiocho del día, seguía habiendo una vida en peligro, pero ya no era la mía.

—¿Sí, Rosalie? —volví a decir, esforzándome por mantener mi tono de voz neutro.

—¡Entrantes de melocotón! —exclamó, como si esas tres palabras tuvieran sentido propio por sí solas— ¿Por qué demonios los incluiste en el menú?

—Los elegiste tú, Rosalie —le recordé, cuidándome mucho de que mis palabras no sonaran con insolencia—. ¿Qué problema hay con ellos?

—Mi hermano es alérgico al melocotón.

Lo dijo como si yo tuviera que saberlo. Como si mi obligación fuera conocerme de memoria el historial médico de la familia Hale. Joder. ¿Cómo coño iba a saber que Jasper Hale era alérgico al melocotón si ella no me lo contaba? Apenas había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con él y, definitivamente, la conversación no había sido del tipo "eh, Jasper, ¿me cuentas todas tus filias, fobias y alergias?". Dudaba incluso que la propia Rosalie estuviera al corriente de ello cuando confeccionamos el menú.

—Entonces le pondré al tanto de los platos que llevan melocotón para que se mantenga alejado de ellos —dije, proponiendo la solución más evidente.

—Y si en la fiesta se enrolla con una chica que los haya probado, entonces tú corres con los gastos del entierro, ¿no? —preguntó con cinismo.

Elevé los ojos al cielo. Rosalie debería replantearse la posibilidad de emprender carrera como actriz porque lo de dramatizar se le daba de fábula.

—Dile al chef que elimine ese plato del menú —ordenó bruscamente, sin darme la oportunidad de replicar—. Y por el amor de Dios, haz bien tu trabajo por una vez.

Exhalé el aire en un suspiro aliviado en cuanto Rosalie colgó. Ataque de histeria número veintiocho, superado con éxito.

Volví de inmediato a la difícil tarea de colocarme el vestido. Ni siquiera reparé en el comentario injusto e injustificado de Rosalie. Sabía de sobra que hacía mi trabajo de forma impecable y una niñata malcriada con demasiado dinero en su cuenta corriente no iba a ser capaz de minar mi autoestima profesional. Si tuviera que enfrentarse a la titánica labor de organizar un gran evento y lidiar con clientes gilipollas como ella, se le caerían las bragas antes incluso de empezar.

Veinte minutos y una batalla a muerte con el vestido después, cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y me precipité escaleras abajo, mientras por el teléfono trataba de convencer al chef para que eliminara del menú uno de sus platos estrella.

—Lo sé, Carlo, pero Rosalie me ha llamado expresamente para…

—¡Esa niña no tiene ni idea de alta cocina! —exclamó él al otro lado de la línea, con voz chillona y afectada— Quitar uno de mis mejores platos, ¡qué estupidez!

—Carlo, el hermano de Rosalie es alérgico. Sólo queremos evitarnos un disgusto.

Fuera, el aire soplaba con fuerza. Me arrebujé en mi abrigo y divisé el llamativo coche amarillo de Alice al otro lado de la calle, esperándome.

—Una vulgar alergia no va a estropear mi menú —dijo con vehemencia—. ¡Me niego!

—Está bien, Carlo. Déjame explicártelo de la forma más gráfica posible —le pedí, al tiempo que cruzaba la calle en dirección al coche de Alice—. Si por alguna casualidad de estas que tanto abundan en la vida, el hermano de Rosalie resulta intoxicado en la fiesta, la propia Rosalie me obsequiará con una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero ten por seguro de que te llevaré conmigo a la tumba.

Se hizo una breve silencio al otro lado de la línea. Abrí la puerta trasera del coche de Alice y me refugié del viento cortante en su cálido interior.

—De acuerdo —aceptó finalmente—. Lo quitaré, pero sólo porque este mundo no se merece quedarse sin uno de sus grandes genios tan pronto.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aún así esbocé una sonrisa triunfal cuando colgué el teléfono. Desde los asientos delanteros, Alice y Angela me lanzaron sendas miradas interrogantes.

—Cambios en el menú a última hora —fue lo único que dije a modo de explicación; ellas lo entenderían.

Alice frunció los labios e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo peor que puede pasar el mismo día de la fiesta.

Asentí en señal de acuerdo. Tan sólo había una cosa más difícil que lidiar con clientes insoportables y caprichosos: tratar de convencer a un chef para que modificara su menú el mismo día del evento. Sus almas de artista no solían tolerar bien tal agravio.

—¿Activaste el protocolo de emergencia? —quiso saber Angela.

—No hubo tiempo. Me ha tocado bajar a la arena y pelearme directamente con el chef. He logrado convencerle con una amenaza mortal —dije, relatando la breve conversación que acababa de tener—. Era su muerte o la mía. Rosalie me ha llamado histérica porque el menú incluía melocotón y su hermano es alérgico. Podías habérmelo dicho —añadí, lanzándole una breve mirada a Alice a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? —preguntó, al tiempo que arrancaba el motor y ponía el coche en marcha.

—No lo sé, pero es algo que quizás deberías tener en cuenta.

—¿Para qué?

Esbocé una rápida sonrisa antes de contestar.

—Por si algún día quieres matar a Jasper Hale.

Alice rió entre dientes, pero no dijo nada más.

Era viernes y a esa hora de la tarde, el tráfico en el centro de Chicago era aún más denso de lo habitual. Desvié la mirada hacia la ventanilla, en un intento por dejar la mente en blanco. Me concentré en los edificios que íbamos dejando atrás a medida que Alice conseguía avanzar, pero mi cabeza volvía una y otra vez al lago y a la tarde del día anterior con Edward.

Y eso era un grave error. A dos horas de un gran evento, el único pensamiento que debía tener cabida en mi mente era la fiesta de Rosalie.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

La voz de Angela se filtró en mi mente con unos cuantos segundos de retraso. Fue entonces cuando reparé en el movimiento tenso de mis dedos, que tamborileaban sin cesar sobre el asiento.

—Distraída.

—Eso es bastante peor que nerviosa —me hizo ver Angela.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero guardé silencio.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Alice, cruzando miradas conmigo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Un nuevo asentimiento. Edward. Siempre era Edward.

La sensación de que algo iba a salir rematadamente mal no había desaparecido del todo cuando Alice aparcó el coche delante del Penthouse Lounge. Al salir a la calle, inspiré un bar de bocanadas del aire gélido, en un intento por despejar mi mente y concentrarme en la dura noche que me esperaba por delante. Alice y Angela se habían prestado a echarme una mano, por lo que en cuanto entramos en el club, comencé a asignarles tareas sin darles ni un segundo de tregua.

—De acuerdo, Angela. Sube a la azotea y controla que todo esta en orden. Decoración, catering, música. Todo. Y en cuanto Jacob llegue, avísame, por favor. Hay que hacer una última prueba de luces, antes de que esta locura comience.

Angela asintió y, de forma diligente, desapareció tras la escalera que conducía a la enorme terraza del club. Me volví hacia Alice y me sentí repentinamente mejor al comprobar que volvía a recuperar poco a poco el control. Cualquier pensamiento sobre Edward había desaparecido de mi mente. Tenía una fiesta que conducir y aquel capullo encantador no iba a impedirlo.

Tan sólo esperaba que mi firme determinación no flaqueara cuando le viera aparecer por la puerta.

—Alice, tú y yo nos quedamos aquí a la entrada con la lista de invitados.

—Estupendo —dijo Alice con fingida alegría—. Será divertido ver desfilar a tanto niñato pijo malcriado.

Alice estaba en lo cierto. Quince minutos después, cuando abrimos las impresionantes dobles puertas de madera que conducían al club y comenzamos a dar paso a la gente que ya hacía cola, esperando su turno para entrar, comprobamos con horror que los invitados a la fiesta eran una fotocopia de Rosalie Hale: altos, ricos y asquerosamente guapos. Todos parecían directamente sacados de la edición de septiembre de Vogue.

—¿Los hacen en serie o qué? —murmuró Alice, mientras le dábamos el pase a la rubia número cincuenta de la noche.

—Por lo visto —repliqué entre dientes, al tiempo que le echaba un enésimo vistazo a la lista de invitados para comprobar que un tal Philibert estaba en ella… ¿en serio, quién coño le ponía ese nombre a un hijo? —. Rosalie sólo se rodea de gente guapa.

—Entonces ya entiendo qué hacemos tú y yo aquí —bromeó Alice, volviéndose hacia mí rápidamente para guiñarme el ojo.

Alce las cejas y dejé escapar una risita.

—¿También explica que Jasper Hale vaya a estar hoy aquí?

—Jasper es familia —respondió ella de inmediato.

—Y guapo —dije, señalando lo evidente.

—Sí, y guapo. Mucho.

Había dejado escapar esas palabras en un suspiro anhelante totalmente impropio de ella, por lo que aparté la mirada de la lista de invitados y me giré bruscamente para escudriñar su rostro. Entorné los ojos con suspicacia al observar la expresión soñadora y alelada que había crispado sus rasgos.

—¿Qué coño pasa? —solté con brusquedad.

Ella dio el pase a otro de los invitados, sonriéndole con educación, antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De ti y de esa cara de… de… —dudé, en busca de la palabra más adecuada, y abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando di con ella—… oh, joder. ¿Estás enamorada?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la fila de invitados que aguardaban su turno para entrar. Pero a pesar de sus burdas tácticas de distracción, no se me escapó la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

—Estás enamorada —repetí, esa vez en una afirmación y totalmente segura de ello.

Ella no lo confirmó, pero tampoco se empeñó en negarlo. Ni siquiera me dedicó una de esas miradas airadas que me dirigía cada vez que sacaba a Jasper Hale a colación en alguna de nuestras conversaciones. Y por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, de repente reparé en un detalle muy pequeño, pero también muy revelador: llevábamos cinco minutos hablando de Jasper Hale y Alice todavía no me había recordado lo gilipollas que era.

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber para confirmar mis sospechas.

—Te has enrollado con él.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró ella, rodando los ojos—. Es mucho más que eso.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, completamente horrorizada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el invitado que esperaba su turno en la cola carraspeó sonoramente para llamar mi atención. Me volví hacia él de mala gana, hice la comprobación rutinaria de que su nombre figuraba en la lista, y le despaché rápidamente.

—¿Estás con él? ¿Con Jasper Hale?

Alice me flasheó con una sonrisa deslumbrante a modo de respuesta.

—Pero dijiste… ¡joder, Alice! Prometió llamarte y no lo hizo.

—Creo que llevo esperándole toda mi vida. ¿Qué importa que no me llamara al día siguiente? —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

_¿Qué coño…?_

—¿Qué ha pasado, Alice? Ayer le odiabas y hoy le declaras amor eterno… —dejé la frase en suspenso y ahogué un grito al contemplar una horrible posibilidad— ¿Te has drogado? _¿Te ha drogado?_

Tenía que ser eso. Era la única explicación razonable. Porque Alice no creía en los felices para siempre. Alice despreciaba las comedias románticas y prefería un buen polvo antes que una declaración de amor eterno. Y ahora, en tan sólo veinticuatro horas, había mutado en una especie de quinceañera hormonada, de ojos brillantes y mariposas en el estómago.

—No, Bella. No ha habido sustancias psicotrópicas de por medio, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi salud —murmuró, súbitamente malhumorada.

—¿Entonces puedes explicarme qué ha pasado? —repetí por enésima vez.

Alice guardó silencio durante un largo rato. Dejó que unos cuantos invitados más pasaran a la fiesta, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí.

—Verás, Jasper me contó ayer una anécdota muy curiosa sobre la noche que nos conocimos. —Vaciló unos segundos y luego se arrancó a hablar a una velocidad asombrosa, cuchicheando para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que decía—. Esa noche yo le di mi número de teléfono. Recuerdo que lo apuntó en una servilleta porque su móvil se había quedado sin batería… y, bueno, seguramente te suene a excusa barata, pero guardó la servilleta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Al día siguiente los echó a lavar y cuando se dio cuenta de que mi número estaba allí, ya era demasiado tarde.

Dejó de hablar y silencio cayó entre las dos. Me quedé con la boca semiabierta, sin saber muy bien ni qué decir, ni qué pensar, y de repente, estallé en carcajadas.

—Supongo que no te has creído esa mentira.

Alice bufó, indignada.

—No es ninguna mentira y… ¡ah! Hola, cariño.

Me giré hacia la fila de invitados y contemplé, horrorizada, como delante de mis ojos, Jasper Hale y Alice se saludaban con un beso en los labios sin ningún pudor. Al separarse, se dedicaron sendas sonrisas azucaradas y me vi en la obligación de interrumpir el momento, antes de que alguno de los tres descubriera que era diabético.

—Definitivamente, te ha drogado —afirme sombríamente, clavando mis ojos sobre Alice e ignorando deliberadamente a Jasper Hale, el corruptor de mejores amigas—. Estás dopada de hormonas del amor.

Como toda respuesta, Alice me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Entonces tendré que acusar a Edward de lo mismo.

Eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a oír. Enfurruñada, dejé la lista de invitados sobre el pequeño atril que habíamos colocado a la entrada y me di la vuelta, encaminándome como una exhalación hacia la escalera que conducía a la azotea. Tenía que compartir con Angela la terrible noticia de que Alice se había enamorado. Ella comprendería mi frustración.

—¡Ang! —exclamé en cuanto abrí la puerta y salí a la enorme terraza.

El espacio se había cerrado para la ocasión y, a pesar de que fuera el viento frío soplaba con fuerza, la temperatura allí arriba era ideal. Ideal para que Rosalie y sus invitadas mostraran sus cuerpos perfectos enfundadas en vestidos mínimos que dejaban demasiada piel al descubierto, se entiende.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Angela, dándose la vuelta y examinándome sobre sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor. Quedaban escasos cinco minutos para que la fiesta comenzara y todo parecía estar en orden. La música sonaba de fondo, creando el ambiente de expectación necesario para la entrada de Rosalie. Los invitados llenaban ya casi por completo el espacio de la azotea y los camareros se paseaban discretamente entre ellos, ofreciendo las primeras bebidas.

—¿Habéis revisado las luces?

—Sí, Jacob anda por ahí, todo está perfecto —aseguró Angela con profesionalidad.

—Te dije que me avisaras cuando…

—Bella —me interrumpió ella, tomándome de los hombros y lanzándome una mirada seria—. Tranquilízate. Todo va a salir bien. Tú sólo tienes que relajarte… y procurar no quedarte colgada cuando Edward Cullen aparezca —dejó caer justo al final, frunciendo los labios en señal de desagrado.

Fácil decirlo. Jodidamente jodido hacerlo.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —repliqué, con una falsa seguridad que no sentía—. Pero tenemos otra amenaza potencial.

Angela alzó las cejas, indicándome sin palabras que me explicara.

—Alice y Jasper Hale. Juntos. Se han besado delante de mis narices. Y Alice parece… ya sabes… —dije, inclinándome sobre ella para pronunciar en un susurro conspiratorio esa palabra fatídica— _enamorada_.

Escudriñé con atención el rostro de Angela y sentí la sombra de la traición planear sobre nosotras al comprobar que no parecía sorprendida en absoluto.

—Ya lo sabías —afirmé, sin el menor rastro de duda.

Angela alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Sí, lo sabía. Pero sólo desde ayer —agregó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera acusarla de traidora—. Aunque… bueno, realmente llevan saliendo sólo desde ayer.

—¿Desde ayer? —repetí, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad— ¿Y ya está dispuesta a prometerle amor eterno? ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

—Ni idea —aseguró Angela, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo sé que ayer Jasper se presentó a última hora de la tarde en la oficina. Hablaron y ahora Alice se ha convertido en una romántica empalagosa. Espero que a ti no te pase lo mismo con Edward Cullen.

Me lanzó una última mirada de advertencia, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud, que abarrotaba ya la terraza. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj; apenas quedaban un par de minutos para que Rosalie hiciera su aparición estelar y la fiesta diera comienzo.

—Bella.

La voz de Alice se filtró por el walkie que llevaba en la mano.

—Todos los invitados están ya dentro —informó.

—Perfecto. Cierra las puertas, esto está a punto de empezar. Ya puedes buscar un rincón oscuro para incrustar tu lengua en la garganta de Jasper sin que nadie os moleste —añadí, frunciendo los labios—. Pero ten el walkie encendido, puede que te necesite.

Escuché la risita de Alice y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—Descuida, lo haré. Buena suerte.

Sí, suerte era lo que iba a necesitar esa noche. En cantidades industriales.

Le eché un rápido vistazo de nuevo a la terraza para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Justo entonces, la música comenzó a bajar gradualmente de volumen y los invitados interpretaron correctamente la señal porque, sin más preámbulo, el murmullo de las conversaciones cesó. La iluminación se atenuó hasta casi desaparecer y un único foco de luz centró la atención sobre el escenario que habíamos colocado en el centro de la azotea.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres y, de una puerta situada al otro lado de la gran terraza, apareció la inconfundible cabellera rubia de Rosalie Hale. Iba enfundada en un vestido blanco, ajustado y terriblemente corto, y sus piernas interminables caminaban con garbo. Arqueé una ceja al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante que adornaba sus labios porque, en fin, Rosalie Hale era una arpía y esa sonrisa encantadora no era más que un burdo disfraz.

Fue entonces, mientras recorría con mi mirada el camino que marcaban sus injustamente largas piernas de supermodelo, cuando reparé en la mano que rodeaba posesivamente su cintura. Alcé la mirada bruscamente y el aire se me quedó atascado en la garganta al toparme con esa sonrisa torcida que se había convertido en mi perdición.

_Edward_.

Observé aquella escena con la boca abierta, como si un horrible crimen se estuviera cometiendo ante mis ojos. Incapaz de moverme, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Rosalie caminaba con soltura, iluminada por ese único foco de luz, con todas las miradas clavadas sobre ella. Repartía saludos y sonrisas con generosidad entre sus invitados, como si de repente hubiera mutado en una persona amable y agradable. Estaba encantada de haberse conocido. Y Edward…

_Dios_. Edward estaba más irresistible que de costumbre. Llevaba traje, gris marengo esa noche. Caminaba al lado de Rosalie, tratando de mantenerse en un discreto segundo plano, pero con él era imposible. Llamaba la atención de todos los presentes sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Una media sonrisa condescendiente desafiaba a todos desde sus labios y sentí un hormigueo recorrer la palma de mis manos, hasta la punta de mis dedos, al reparar en su mata de pelo, tan desordenada como siempre. Me moría de ganas por hundir mis dedos en ella.

Pero no eran mis manos las que se encontraban cerca de él. Y tampoco era mi cintura la que él agarraba. Rosalie y Edward llegaron hasta el escenario y, cuando creía que nada podía superar aquella imagen, observé horrorizada cómo Edward se inclinaba sobre Rosalie y dejaba un breve beso sobre sus labios.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato para escabullirme entre los invitados, en busca de un escondite seguro. Un rincón en el que no me atormentara la imagen de Edward besando a Rosalie Hale.

Había sido una ingenua. Ingenua, inocente y gilipollas. Sabía que esa noche tendría que enfrentarme al otro Edward, al que pretendía proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie. Me había preparado mentalmente para ello. Era consciente de los riesgos.

Pero nadie me había avisado de que iba a doler tanto.

* * *

><p>—No sabía que estuvieran juntos.<p>

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para contestar. Sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que enfrentarme a la visión de Edward, charlando animadamente con los invitados, fingiendo ser el gilipollas encantador que en realidad no era. Y sin despegarse de Rosalie. No lo había hecho en toda la noche.

—Yo tampoco —murmuré.

Me apoyé contra la pared, agitando con desgana la copa de champán que sostenía entre mis manos. Tenía como norma inquebrantable no beber en las fiestas que organizaba. Pero también tenía como norma inquebrantable no liarme con arrogantes irresistibles que pretendían proponerle matrimonio a una supermodelo. Y ahí estaba.

—Creo que tienes mal ojo para los hombres.

Reí entre dientes, pero el sonido no tenía ni pizca de humor. A mi lado, Jacob Black me imitó.

—Y creo que tú tienes mal ojo con las mujeres —repliqué, antes de darle un largo trago al champán.

—¿Bebiendo mientras trabajas?

—No me ha dejado más opción que darme a la bebida —bromeé.

Excepto por la parte de que mis palabras iban en serio.

No era necesario explicar a quién me refería. Y tampoco me apetecía mencionar su nombre. Jacob parecía haber llegado a un silencioso entendimiento sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa fiesta. Y el no tener que dar explicaciones era un alivio. Me había pasado la noche huyendo de Edward para no tener que enfrentarme a la dura realidad. Huyendo también de Alice y de Angela para no tener que explicar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba cansada de huir. Y con Jacob todo era jodidamente fácil.

—Conmigo todo sería mucho más sencillo, Bella —habló de repente, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Me volví hacia él por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar, lanzándole una mirada implorante. No quería pensar en eso. No cuando llevaba toda la noche sintiéndome como una mierda.

—Vamos —insistió, ignorando mi súplica muda—, se te nota en la cara. He visto cómo le miras y… ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo persiguiendo algo imposible?

Entonces sentí su mano enredándose con cautela entre mi pelo. Suspiré. Porque sabía exactamente lo que venía a continuación. Porque esa noche no me sentía con ánimos para frenarle. Y porque no entendía porqué demonios no me conformaba con lo fácil y me obsesionaba con lo imposible.

—Jacob… no —logré decir, justo cuando sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia de los míos.

Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, apartándose de mí. Le agradecí con una débil sonrisa que no insistiera porque no estaba segura de poder frenar un segundo intento. Tenía el autoestima por los suelos, una copa de champán entre mis manos y pensamientos de lo más confuso. Podía cometer cualquier tontería.

—¿Quieres un consejo? —murmuró Jacob en voz baja después de un prolongado silencio.

—¿Que me beba una botella más de champán y busque un rincón oscuro para enrollarme contigo?

Jacob rió entre dientes.

—Aparte.

Me volví de nuevo hacia él. En sus labios bailaba una blanca sonrisa, pero no era burlona, ni condescendiente. No era ni siquiera un "tú te lo has buscado". Era comprensiva y, de repente, sentí mis piernas flaquear. Tenía ganas de llorar como no lo había hecho en años.

—Aléjate de él —volvió a murmurar—. Te va a hacer daño.

Bajé la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente para mantener mis emociones bajo control. Porque si abría las compuertas, si dejaba que la primera lágrima se escapara, iba a ser imposible parar.

—¿Sabes lo peor de todo? —pregunté en un susurro apenas audible, volviendo a alzar la mirada para clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos—. Que ya me lo ha hecho.

Y ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa. Porque ya sabía lo que había desde el principio.

—¿Isabella?

Me reprendí mentalmente por sentir ese vuelco en el estómago al escuchar su voz. No quería darme la vuelta. No quería enfrentarle. No quería que viera lo mucho que me había afectado el darme de bruces contra la realidad.

Pero no tenía más remedio, así que compuse mi expresión más impertérrita y me volví hacia él, cuidándome de clavar la mirada en un punto neutro, a la altura de sus ojos, y no desviarla por nada del mundo.

Contuve la respiración, porque de cerca, a escasos centímetros de distancia, estaba incluso más atractivo. Me observaba con cautela y… ¿una nota de arrepentimiento?

No. Debía de estar imaginándomelo.

—Llevo toda la noche buscándote —dijo.

_¿Ah, sí?_

—Supongo que el hecho de no haber apartado la mirada de Rosalie ha dificultado bastante la tarea —dije, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia.

—Isabella —volvió a decir.

No se me escapó la advertencia que escondía el tono de su voz. Sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba decirme sin palabras. Que ambos conocíamos las reglas del juego desde el principio. Que, a pesar de todo, yo me había arriesgado a apostar y había perdido.

—Black —le oí murmurar de repente, como si acabara de reparar en la presencia de Jacob.

—Cullen —correspondió Jacob y, a pesar de que no le estaba mirando, pude escuchar perfectamente la sonrisa burlona que desafiaba a Edward desde sus labios—. Menuda fiesta, ¿eh? Llena de sorpresas.

Los tres sabíamos a lo que se refería. Hasta esa noche, nadie estaba al tanto de que Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale estaban juntos. Nadie, excepto los dos implicados.

Y la idiota que había decidido jugar a escondidas con Edward.

—Toda buena fiesta siempre guarda alguna sorpresa —respondió Edward con calculada frialdad.

—Quien lo iba a decir… —dejó caer Jacob con falso aire casual—. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo. Pareces exactamente el tipo de gilipollas capaz de jugar a dos bandas.

—Cuida tus palabras, Black.

No pude evitar rodar las ojos. Oh, por favor. ¿Ahora iba a fingirse ofendido?

Había abierto la boca para decir algo, cualquier insulto malsonante o frase cortante, pero me quedé muda cuando sentí el brazo de Jacob rodear mis hombros. Me giré bruscamente hacia él, buscándole con la mirada, pero él se limitó a sonreír burlonamente con sus ojos clavados sobre Edward.

—Hoy la has jodido, Cullen —murmuró con un deje de satisfacción—. La partida. Acabas de echar por tierra toda tu ventaja.

No sabía de qué coño hablaba, pero comprendí que Jacob estaba inmerso en uno de sus momentos de macho alfa que tanto odiaba. Después de lo comprensivo que había sido, después de que le hubiera rechazado cuando había estado a punto de besarme… todavía le quedaban fuerzas para comportarse como un gallo de pelea. Otro gilipollas. Otro bipolar más. Pensándolo bien, puede que todos los hombres lo fueran. Gilipollas bipolares cuyo único propósito en la vida era joderme la existencia.

A pesar del agarre de Jacob sobre mis hombros, mantuve todo el cuerpo rígido en abierta actitud hostil. No quería corresponder a su gesto, no quería seguirle el juego porque…

Bueno.

Porque yo misma no era un juego. Y esos dos gilipollas parecían estar tratándome como si fuera un suculento premio.

—No deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo, Black —dijo Edward de forma cortante.

Analicé su postura aparentemente relajada, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquello no era más que una falsa fachada, una máscara para disfrazar la rabia que burbujeaba en su interior. La fina línea que formaban labios le delataba. Y el modo en el que apretaba con fuerza sus puños bajo la tela de los bolsillos del pantalón, también.

Estaba celoso.

Aquella era la señal que necesitaba para tirar por la ventana el poco sentido común que me quedaba esa noche. Jacob me había dado la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle celoso y no la iba a desaprovechar. Ya no me importaba si, después de haberle rechazado, Jacob se llevaba la impresión equivocada. No me importaba tampoco si mi maniobra iba a resultar desesperada o si potenciar el cabreo que Edward ya tenía era jodidamente peligroso. Decidí responder a su impertinente comentario con palabras mudas, relajando todo mi cuerpo y apoyándome contra Jacob de forma deliberada, al tiempo que jugueteaba en mis labios con una sonrisa falsamente encantadora.

—A ti no pareció importarte tocar cosas ajenas cuando lo tuyo esperaba en casa, Edward —le recordé, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

A Edward no se le escapó mi repentino cambio de actitud. Lo supe, porque en cuanto respondí al tacto de Jacob y deslicé esas palabras por mi boca, sus ojos brillaron con ira. El muy gilipollas tenía la cara de enfadarse, cuando él se había pasado la noche pavoneándose por la fiesta, con su mano firmemente sujeta a la cintura de Rosalie.

_Maldito imbécil._

Sostuve su mirada con firmeza, sin que en ningún momento flaqueara mi determinación. Jacob parecía haber desaparecido del mapa y la partida tenía dos nuevos jugadores.

—Black —gruñó, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos—. Vuelve al trabajo. Rose no hace más que quejarse de que la iluminación es demasiado fuerte.

Enarqué las cejas con insolencia. _¿Rose?_ Qué encantador.

El peso del brazo de Jacob sobre mis hombros desapareció casi al instante. No me volví hacia él, pero oí sus pasos alejándose de nosotros. Me sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos verdes coleaban con ira y sentí una secreta satisfacción por ello.

—El intento de ponerme celoso no ha funcionado —aseguró con frialdad cuando Jacob hubo desaparecido.

—¿Tú crees? —repliqué, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

Me observó en el más absoluto silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. La fiesta continuaba en todo su apogeo, pero el sonido de la música y de las animadas conversaciones no era más que un murmullo lejano, el recuerdo difuso de que no estábamos solos.

—Tú también deberías volver al trabajo, Isabella —dijo en voz baja al cabo de un rato—. No estás aquí para divertirte.

Por supuesto que no. Estaba ahí para despertarme del sueño de los últimos días. Estaba ahí para caerme de culo en la vida real y recordar que el Edward encantador de los últimos días no había sido más que una ilusión. Estaba ahí para darme cuenta de que había sido una estúpida, de que había dejado caer todas mis barreras. Y ahora volver a levantarlas iba a ser jodidamente difícil.

Le lancé una última mirada, antes de largarme de allí. Esa noche me había roto por dentro, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que viera el desastre que había dejado a su paso.

—Gilipollas —murmuré cuando pasé por su lado.

Escuché su risa entre dientes y el sonido recorrió todo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras caminaba para alejarme de él. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba que le llamara así.

* * *

><p>—Todo tiene que estar recogido antes de la una. Encárgate de ello.<p>

Rosalie me lanzó una última mirada desdeñosa, antes de recoger su diminuto bolso y salir por la puerta del club. Ni un "gracias". Ni un "buen trabajo". Ni un "la fiesta ha salido jodidamente bien".

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro en cuanto el cuerpo de medidas perfectas de Rosalie desapareció de mi vista. Edward no la acompañaba, al menos que yo supiera, y no supe si alegrarme por ello. Debería darme igual. Esa noche tenía que ser el punto de inflexión, el sonoro tortazo que necesitaba para despertar de mi estupidez congénita y comenzar a actuar como una mujer razonable.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, continuaba buscándole inconscientemente con la mirada. Y mi mente no era más que un borrón de pensamientos caóticos sobre él.

—Una noche dura, ¿eh?

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada severa de Angela. Ambas sabíamos que no se refería precisamente a la fiesta.

—Vete a casa —dijo, entonando sus palabras con suavidad y sustituyendo su mueca dura por una de preocupación.

Respiré aliviada, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, rindiéndome sin ni siquiera presentar batalla. Le dediqué una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento, porque aquel no era el momento para la retahíla interminable de "te lo dije", ni para el interrogatorio exhaustivo que sabía me esperaba, y ella parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello. Angela estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, por lo menos por esa noche.

—Yo me encargo de asegurarme de que todo queda recogido. Alice te llevará a casa.

—Dile que la espero en la calle. Y que deje de despedirse de Jasper de una maldita vez —añadí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Fuera, el aire soplaba con fuerza y la temperatura era gélida. Pero a pesar del frío y del silbido del viento, sentía la cabeza embotada y el cuerpo entumecido. Tan sólo quería que Alice me llevara a casa, encerrarme en mi pequeño apartamento y dar por terminada de una vez aquella noche infernal.

Estaba contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de largarme andando, aunque para ello tuviera que recorrerme medio Chicago a pie hasta mi casa, cuando una voz me sorprendió a mi espalda.

—Isabella.

Cerré los ojos, antes de darme la vuelta. ¿Es que no iba a dejarme nunca en paz?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con agresividad.

No contestó de inmediato. Hundió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se apoyó contra la pared, observándome fijamente en una actitud aparentemente relajada. El Edward controlador estaba de vuelta. Yo no era más que un manojo de nervios a punto de romperme por completo, pero a él la situación no parecía afectarle lo más mínimo.

—Quiero que dejes de complicar las cosas —dijo, pronunciando las palabras lentamente en un murmullo grave—. Ya están bastante jodidas sin tu ayuda.

Ignoré su comentario e ignoré también el matiz de advertencia que afilaba sus palabras.

—¿Le ha gustado a Rosalie su regalo de cumpleaños?

Edward alzó una ceja y sostuvo mi mirada desafiante, impasible.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar ahora de Rosalie?

Dejé escapar el aire en una carcajada silenciosa, pero la situación no tenía ni puta gracia.

—He sido sincero contigo desde el principio, Isabella.

Aquello era lo peor de todo. Si me hubiera engañado, si no me hubiera descubierto sus cartas desde el primer momento, ahora podría culparle del melodrama patético en el que se había convertido mi vida y nadie podría reprochármelo. Pero no había sido así. El muy gilipollas se había cubierto las espaldas desde el principio y ahora me negaba la posibilidad de echarle en cara lo que había ocurrido.

De repente, sentí su respiración a escasos centímetros de mí. Su aliento acariciaba la piel de mi cuello y no fue necesario alzar la mirada para saber que había borrado la distancia que nos separaba, colocándose peligrosamente cerca de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté en un susurro.

Su mano serpenteó por mi brazo, hasta alcanzar mi cuello. Se inclinó sobre mí y mis párpados cedieron ante su cercanía, cerrándose.

—Besarte —murmuró, manteniendo sus labios sobre los míos, pero sin llegar a tocarme—. Lo estás deseando.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes incluso de que mi mente fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus antebrazos y le aparté de mí con un fuerte empujón. Ni siquiera le lancé una última mirada antes de darme la vuelta y largarme de allí lo más rápido posible. No me importó que fuera de madrugada. No me importó que Alice probablemente me estuviera esperando para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Sólo quería huir de allí, lejos y rápido. Huir de su presencia tóxica. Huir del vuelco en el estómago que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Huir del modo en el que todas mis defensas desaparecían con la más leve de sus caricias. Huir de sus palabras, de su jodida bipolaridad, de lo mucho que complicaba mi vida.

De lo mucho que me gustaba que complicara mi vida.

_Besarte. Lo estás deseando._

Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mis oídos, mientras recorría a toda prisa las silenciosas calles de Chicago.

Si me hubiera dicho que él lo deseaba, esbozando esa sonrisa encantadora, sabía que hubiera caído sin ni siquiera sentirme culpable por ello. Pero no lo había hecho. Y siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma, de señalar mis propios errores y colocarme un escalón por debajo de él.

* * *

><p>Capi depresivo y de bajón, lo sé. Nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado rápido al Edward encantador, pero todo el tema de Rosalie estaba ahí y en algún momento tenía que salir. ¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

El siguiente capi tardará más o menos lo mismo que este. En cuanto lo tenga, aviso por facebook y cuelgo adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

¡Ah! Y si os aburrís esperando por el capullo, he empezado a subir un nuevo fic, se titula _Los chicos buenos siempre dicen la verdad_. Es muy cortito, ligero, divertido y con un Edward totalmente diferente a éste. Si os animáis, os espero por allí ;)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	15. La visita

Sigo viva. Y lo más importante, el capullo también. Mil perdones por el retraso. He tenido un verano de lo más complicado y este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Espero volver poco a poco a la normalidad. Y espero que todavía sigáis por ahí, impacientes por leer al capullo ;)

Muchas, muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Y perdonad si hay algún fallo en el capi, pero está recién sacado del horno, sin betear ni nada porque bastante habéis esperado ya por él. ¡A leer!

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 14. LA VISITA<span>

_Nochebuena._

Esa fatídica fecha en la que las familias se reúnen para atiborrarse a comida, fingir con falsas sonrisas que se llevan bien y entonar un villancico tras otro con dudosa afinación.

_Nochebuena._

Esa noche de la que no podía escapar, por mucho que lo intentara. Cada año, por esas fechas, mi madre recordaba de repente su hace tiempo perdido instinto maternal y se empeñaba en celebrar la Nochebuena en familia. Aunque ese difuso 'en familia' tan sólo nos incluyera a mí y a ella.

Le eché un rápido vistazo al diminuto salón de mi apartamento y sonreí complacida al comprobar que allí no había nada que revelara que nos encontrábamos en plenas fiestas navideñas. Ni un adornado árbol con vistosas cajas de colores a sus pies. Ni luces de colores que parpadeaban desde las ventanas. Ni querubines sonrientes, estrellas de purpurina de cinco puntas o cintas de espumillón. Nada. Mi madre se había empeñado en celebrar la Nochebuena con una cena en mi apartamento. Lo haríamos, sí, pero a mi manera.

Y mi manera excluía cualquier adorno navideño.

Aunque no había podido ceder del todo. En el horno, una pierna de cordero se doraba lentamente, inundando mi casa con su delicioso olor. Renée había insistido en preparar la cena, pero yo había sufrido demasiadas experiencias traumáticas a lo largo de mi cruel existencia como para seguir confiando en su inexistente talento culinario.

—¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

La voz de Alice llegó hasta mis oídos, recordándome que aún continuaba colgada del teléfono.

—Hmm, sí —murmuré de forma distraída—. Por desgracia.

No podía verla, pero tuve la certeza de que en ese momento había alzado las cejas en un gesto insolente. Llevaba más de media hora pegada al teléfono, tratando en vano de arrancarme una confesión sobre lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale. Alice creía que minar mi fuerza de voluntad iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero treinta minutos de inútil conversación y una factura kilométrica de teléfono después, esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

—¿Vas a contarme lo que ocurrió en la fiesta o tengo que plantarme en tu casa y torturarte con villancicos hasta que confieses? —volvió Alice a la carga.

—Ya te lo he contado todo. Organicé una fiesta y, por lo visto, me enrollé con el novio de mi clienta sin saber que estaban juntos. Fin de la historia —insistí, repitiendo por enésima vez esa burda mentira que, sin embargo, en mis labios sonaba sorprendentemente creíble.

Alice guardó silencio, valorando el grado de sinceridad que cargaban mis palabras.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que…?

—¿… que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que Edward jugaba a dos bandas? —la interrumpí—. Alice, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen. Gilipollas integral por vocación y afición. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—No lo sé. ¿Pero no te parece extraño que nadie lo supiera? ¿Ni siquiera su familia?

—Que no hubiera aparecido en los periódicos no quiere decir que su familia no lo supiera —aventuré.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de si las familias Cullen y Hale estaban al tanto de la relación. Y, la verdad, me importaba una mierda. Sólo quería dejar de hablar de Edward Cullen de una maldita vez.

—No lo sabían —aseguró Alice con aplomo—. Jasper me lo habría contado.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lleváis juntos… ¿cuánto? ¿Tres días? Permíteme que lo dude —dije, sin molestarme en ocultar el sarcasmo de mi voz—. ¿Por qué iba a contártelo?

—Porque no tenemos secretos —fue su simple, pero demoledora respuesta.

—Ya —gruñí, súbitamente malhumorada. ¿Qué coño había hecho Jasper Hale con mi mejor amiga? —. Cuando dejes de doparte con hormonas del amor, avísame.

—Y cuando tú dejes de pagar tus frustración sexual conmigo, avísame. Puede que esté dispuesta a hablar contigo.

Aparté el teléfono de mi oreja cuando escuché un largo pitido al otro lado de la línea. Lo observé incrédula durante un par de segundos, con la mente en blanco… ¿Alice me había colgado? El pitido continuaba escuchándose, alto y claro en el silencio de mi apartamento. Sí, me había colgado y probablemente no sintiera remordimientos por ello. Traidora. ¿Y desde cuándo era aficionada a esos gestos tan melodramáticos?

Agité la cabeza, confusa, pero cualquier consideración sobre su errático comportamiento desapareció de mi mente en cuanto escuché el timbre del apartamento…

—¡Bella!

…el timbre del apartamento y a mi madre al otro lado de la puerta, borracha de espíritu navideño.

Alcé los ojos al cielo, lanzando una plegaria silenciosa mientras me acercaba al diminuto vestíbulo.

_Señor, llévame pronto._

—¡Bella! —exclamó mi madre de nuevo, lanzándose a mis brazos en cuanto abrí la puerta.

—Mamá —correspondí a duras penas, a punto de morir por asfixia.

—Bella, cariño —volvió a decir, al separarse.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa, antes de esquivarme hábilmente y entrar en el apartamento sin esperar invitación. Porque para algo era madre. Sólo cuando desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y la perdí de vista, me percaté de la presencia de un segundo invitado. Un hombre alto que aguardaba en el quicio de la puerta con evidente incomodidad.

—Eeeh… mamá —musité débilmente, tratando de llamar su atención.

Renée asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y sólo entonces pareció reparar en la presencia de su acompañante.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —dijo de repente, con aire distraído—. Cariño, él es Phil. El hombre de mi vida.

Enarqué una ceja mientras contemplaba con ojo crítico al tal Phil. No quería parecer insolente o maleducada, pero tampoco podía evitarlo… ¿el hombre de su vida? Había dicho lo mismo de aquel motorista con los brazos tatuados. Hasta que le dejó al darse cuenta de que un hombre decrépito y lleno de tatuajes ininteligibles en su piel arrugada no era lo que Renée quería para su vejez.

Y también había dicho lo mismo de aquel abogado insoportable que solo era capaz de hablar de leyes, de normas y de lo gilipollas que eran sus clientes. Hasta que le dejó al darse cuenta de que el tipo se pasaba veinte horas al día encerrado en su despacho, atiborrándose a whisky barato porque era incapaz de ganar un solo caso.

Así que Phil sería el nuevo hombre de su vida… hasta que Renée le dejara al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no lo era y nunca lo había sido.

—Bienvenido, Phil, hombre de la vida de Renée —le saludé, esbozando una breve sonrisa amistosa porque la situación ya era de por sí jodidamente incómoda.

Él correspondió a mi gesto con una mueca tímida y dejó que le acompañara hasta el pequeño salón. Renée alzó la mirada hacia nosotros y una mueca complacida se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ya veo que habéis hecho buenas migas. Y ahora, ¡a cenar! —exclamó con deleite.

Examiné con el ceño fruncido la mesa. De la nada, había aparecido un montón de comida que supuse mi madre había traído y colocado sobre la mesa durante mi incómodo primer encuentro con Phil. El menú se reducía a una lista interminable de entrantes fríos y casi sin elaboración, y a una sopa espesa, que no me inspiraba nada de confianza, colocada en el centro de la mesa.

Me senté a la cabecera, tratando de animarme con el olor de la pierna de cordero que continuaba dorándose lentamente en el horno. Pero justo cuando estaba convencida de que la noche no podía torcerse más, la voz de George Michael comenzó a filtrarse en mi salón, entonando las primeras palabras del _Last Christmas_.

Le lancé a mi madre una mirada asesina, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Una Nochebuena sin villancicos no es una Nochebuena —respondió ella a mi advertencia muda, encogiéndose de hombros antes de dedicarme una sonrisa azucarada.

Villancicos, sí. ¿Pero tenía que ser _ese_ precisamente?

Decidí actuar con prudencia y mantener la boca cerrada. De lo contrario, nos hubiéramos enzarzado en una discusión interminable e infructuosa sobre lo poco que me gustaban los villancicos o cualquier otra cosa que me recordara que estábamos en Navidad. No me apetecía hacerlo. Y no me apetecía seguir escuchando esa maldita canción, que me recordaba a la noche de la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. Al improvisado karaoke. A la inesperada conversación con Edward en mi apartamento.

A lo mucho que se habían jodido las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —pregunté de repente, en un desesperado intento por borrar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

—¡Oh! —exclamó mi madre, visiblemente complacida por el nuevo tema de conversación—. Es una historia curiosa y muy encantadora. Cuéntasela, Phil.

Phil vaciló durante un par de segundos, por lo que esbocé una breve sonrisa para animarle. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una extraña simpatía por él. Era un sentimiento irracional, porque ni siquiera le conocía, pero me caía bien. Aunque prefería no recrearme demasiado en esa simpatía. Era cuestión de meses antes de que Renée le diera la patada y le sacara de su vida como había hecho con tantos otros. Lo mejor era no cogerles cariño.

—Oh.. bueno —comenzó, dubitativo—… fue hace un mes, había ido al supermercado a hacer la compra, pero no tenía tiempo para esperar la cola para pagar, así que les pedí que me la llevaran a casa. Cuando llegó el pedido, abrí las bolsas y me encontré con un montón de cremas, tampones y… cosas de mujer —explicó, dejando escapar una breve carcajada.

Era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar. Tenía una voz grave y pausada, y detrás de la timidez inicial, podía atisbar a un tipo activo y hablador. Todo lo contrario que Charlie. Pero desde el divorcio, Renée no había hecho otra cosa más que buscar hombres que fueran diametralmente opuestos a Charlie. Y eso había desembocado en demasiadas experiencias traumáticas.

—Se habían confundido con mi pedido —aclaró mi madre—. Phil llamó al supermercado y allí le dijeron que la dueña de esas bolsas era yo. Y que vivíamos en el mismo edificio. ¿Puedes creerlo? Éramos vecinos y ni siquiera nos habíamos cruzado ni una vez en el ascensor. Phil se acercó hasta mi casa para intercambiar las compras. Y desde entonces no nos hemos separado.

Renée le dedicó una sonrisa azucarada —la típica que lucía constantemente cuando creía haber encontrado al amor de su vida— y se enganchó a su brazo, feliz como una adolescente dopada de hormonas del amor.

Enarqué las cejas al contemplar semejante escena, pero opté por mantener la boca cerrada. Lo cierto es que la historia de cómo una caja de tampones había unido sus vidas tenía su gracia.

Alguien debería escribir un libro sobre ello.

—Es un encanto —continuó mi madre—. Y compartimos tantas aficiones…

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunté, sin disfrazar mi escepticismo.

Dudaba que a Phil le gustara hacer punto de cruz, ir a clases de yoga para deleitarse con el trasero del profesor o leer compulsivamente el horóscopo del periódico cada mañana. Y esas eran las tres únicas aficiones de Renée.

—Fútbol —respondió ella, lanzándome una mirada de advertencia—. Phil entrena a un equipo de chavales y a los dos nos encanta.

—Oh —exclamé, con fingida inocencia—. ¿Quién crees que va a ganar la liga este año, mamá?

Sentí los ojos de mi madre taladrarme desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero ni siquiera me inmuté. Dibujé una amplia sonrisa en mis labios y me llevé a la boca uno de los entrantes que descansaban sobre las bandejas. Sabía escandalosamente mal, pero ni siquiera entonces mi sonrisa victoriosa flaqueó.

—Bueno… —comenzó a balbucear ella; ambas sabíamos que no tenía ni puñetera idea de fútbol americano— no está muy claro si…

—Los Giants —interrumpió Phil, salvándole el culo a mi madre sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Una chispa de alegría se asomó en su mirada y por fin parecía comenzar a encontrarse cómodo—. Los Giants, sin duda. Tienen el mejor quarterback de la liga.

—Por supuesto —le di la razón cortésmente, a pesar de que yo tampoco tenía la menor idea sobre fútbol americano—. ¿A ti que te parece su quarterback, mamá?

Pero Renée no estaba dispuesta a dejar que descubriera su horrible secreto: que no sólo no sabía nada de fútbol americano, sino que lo aborrecía después de que Charlie se pasara las tardes delante de la pantalla del televisor, viendo partido tras partido.

Así que se defendió lanzándome un golpe tan certero como mortal.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

_Jodidamente mal._

La incomodidad debió de reflejarse con claridad en mi cara a juzgar por la mirada preocupada que me dirigió Renée.

—Bien —aseguré, haciendo un esfuerzo por adoptar mi expresión más neutral—. Hay una pierna de cordero dorándose en el horno. Voy a por ella.

Me levanté rápidamente, arrastrando la silla sobre el parqué en mi intento por escapar de esa pregunta, pero Renée me lo impidió. Colocó una mano sobre la mía y me lanzó una larga mirada que parecía decir mucho más que cualquier sermón maternal.

—Phil —dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de mí—, ¿por qué no vas a echarle un vistazo al cordero?

Phil obedeció sin rechistar y yo, sin rechistar tampoco, me volví a sentar en la silla. Debía de ser cosa del poder sobrenatural que te da la maternidad. Sin ni siquiera mover un dedo, podía hacer que toda una multitud la obedeciera sin protestar. Ni Phil ni yo teníamos nada que hacer contra ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó, modulando su voz para que sonara comprensiva— ¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Guardó un largo silencio y, justo cuando estaba convencida de que iba a volver a la carga, dejó escapar un suspiro de rendición.

—Está bien —cedió—. Cuéntame entonces qué tal vas de novios.

_Si querías arreglarlo, lo acabas de joder infinitamente más._

—Tampoco quiero hablar de eso.

—De acuerdo. Nada de trabajo ni de novios —aceptó y supe que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no indagar más en esos dos asuntos espinosos—. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Del olor de las nubes. Del eje rotatorio de la Tierra. Del ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas.

De cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar a Edward Cullen y lo mal que me lo había hecho pasar la noche del cumpleaños de Rosalie Hale.

—Hay un chico —dije de repente, sin saber muy bien porqué—. Un hombre —me corregí, porque quizás 'chico' no fuera el mejor adjetivo para definir a Edward Cullen pero, ¿qué podía decir? Desde que era adolescente no mantenía este tipo de conversaciones con mi madre—. Es uno de mis clientes, tengo que organizarle una fiesta, pero hemos tenido… algo. Y es un error porque el está a punto de proponerle matrimonio a otra mujer y… _duele_.

_Duele_.

Seguramente habría mil palabras mucho más adecuadas para definir mi situación. Y probablemente podría haberme inventado mil frases rebuscadas para tratar de explicar el torbellino de emociones que significaba Edward Cullen. Pero yo nunca había sido demasiado buena con las palabras. Y la sensación punzante que me había invadido dos días atrás, cuando había visto aparecer a Edward Cullen en esa fiesta, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y con Rosalie Hale firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos, solo podía significar una cosa.

Dolor.

_Dolía_.

Dolía más que nada en el mundo.

—Cariño —murmuró mi madre, devolviéndome a la realidad—. Lo que nos conviene no suele coincidir con lo que deseamos. Y está bien perseguir lo que de verdad, _de verdad_, queremos. Pero, a veces, no merece la pena arriesgar. Tienes que aprender a darte cuenta de ello a tiempo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese demasiado tarde ya había llegado, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para confirmar mis suposiciones.

—¿Crees que ahora merece la pena arriesgar?

Pasó una mano por mi pelo y una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

—Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú.

Asentí con la cabeza, derrotada. Supongo que cuando ni siquiera tu madre, con todos sus poderes sobrenaturales de madre, es capaz de dar una respuesta a todas tus preguntas, es hora de aceptar que te has hecho adulta.

Y que en ese jodido camino hacia la edad adulta, lleno de obstáculos insalvables, trampas mortales y capullos encantadores empeñados en hacer de tu vida un infierno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>—¡Te dejo estos 'tuppers' con la comida que ha sobrado en la nevera! —gritó mi madre desde la cocina— ¡No me fío de que estés comiendo en condiciones!<p>

Escondí una sonrisa mientras terminaba de recoger la mesa; Renée nunca aceptaría que cocinaba mejor que ella. En el sofá, Phil apuraba los últimos minutos antes de que mi madre y él se fueran viendo reposiciones de partidos en la tele. En eso se parecía sospechosamente a Charlie.

Fue entonces cuando el timbre resonó por todo el pequeño salón, pero antes incluso de que pudiera darme la vuelta, escuché los pasos apresurados de mi madre saliendo de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

E, inmediatamente después, una voz demasiado familiar.

—Buenas noches. Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Puede hablar con Isabella?

_¿Qué coño…?_

De forma inconsciente y absurda, me llevé una mano a la pierna para pellizcarme la piel. Tenía que estar soñando. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una jodida pesadilla de la que tenía que despertarme ya. Porque no era posible que Edward Cullen se hubiera plantado en mi apartamento después de la cena de Nochebuena.

Pero yo no tenía tanta suerte y, definitivamente, aquello no era ninguna pesadilla. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba. Con su pelo alborotado y exhibiendo una sonrisa encantadora con la que seguramente intentaba camelarse a mi madre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con más fuerza de la que pretendía, al tiempo que apartaba la silla que se interponía en mi camino y de un par de zancadas cruzaba el salón para plantarme delante de la puerta.

Solo entonces pareció reparar en mi presencia. Su mirada se endureció perceptiblemente, pero su sonrisa embauca-madres-en-particular-y-mujeres-en-general no flaqueó ni un ápice.

—Hola, Isabella —saludó en un murmullo suave y cargado de intenciones oscuras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repetí con agresividad.

Sentí el codo de mi madre incrustarse con fuerza en mis costillas, pero ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Continuaba con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Edward y por la mirada que le estaba echando, cualquiera habría pensado que estaba a punto de dejar a Phil para fugarse con Edward.

—Perdona sus modales. O su falta de ellos —me disculpó Renée, lanzándome una mirada de reproche—. ¿Por qué no pasas y te tomas unos dulces? Estábamos a punto de empezar con el postre.

Edward Cullen y dulces navideños.

_Qué bonita combinación._

—Estabais a punto de iros —corregí; hacía tiempo que habíamos terminado con los postres—. Y seguramente Edward se haya equivocado de puerta.

O se haya dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

—Acaba de preguntar por ti. No puede haberse equivocado —señaló mi madre, como si él no estuviera presente.

—No me he equivocado —aseguró Edward con semblante serio, aunque por el modo en que brillaban sus ojos, podría asegurar que estaba disfrutando demasiado con la situación—. Tengo que hacerle un par de consultas a Isabella. Trabajo —añadió a modo de explicación.

Mi madre giró su cabeza hacia mí a una velocidad sobrehumana y, en cuanto cruzamos miradas, supe que acababa de colocar la pieza de Edward Cullen en el lugar adecuado dentro de ese rompecabezas sin solución en el que se había convertido mi vida amorosa. Vocalizó un '_¿trabajo, eh?_' mudo, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Edward e invitarle a que pasara. Él, que ya se conocía el camino, se limitó a esbozar otra de sus sonrisas embauca-madres antes de entrar y encaminarse hacia el sofá, desde donde Phil examinaba con cautela la situación.

Me quedé clavada en la puerta, contemplando cómo Edward caminaba hacia el sofá, con esa seguridad en sí mismo que tanto me sacaba de quicio. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que, por primera vez, se había deshecho de sus impecables trajes hechos a medida para ponerse un simple suéter y unos vaqueros. Le quedaban bien.

Le quedaban demasiado bien.

Le quedaban jodidamente bien.

Bien del tipo "¿puedo arrancártelos ahora mismo?"

—Cariño —murmuró Renée a mi lado, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones erótico-festivas—, olvida todo lo que te dije antes. Por un hombre así, merece la pena arriesgarlo todo.

¿Qué había de la Renée maternal cargada de sabios consejos de hacía unos minutos? Noqueada y fuera de combate con solo una de las sonrisas torcidas de Edward Cullen, suponía.

Alcé las cejas, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me sorprendía el repentino cambio de opinión de mi madre. Debía de ser el efecto Edward Cullen. Eso, y que mi madre siempre se había dejado impresionar por los hombres atractivos.

—Mamá, le va a proponer matrimonio a otra mujer —le recordé.

—Muy bien. Si no lo quieres tú, me lo quedo yo.

—Creo que todavía no he llegado a esa fase en la que a una le apetece compartir historial amoroso con su madre —ironicé—. Además, tú ya tienes a Phil, ¿recuerdas?

Antes de que pudiera responder, me escabullí hacia el vestíbulo para recoger el abrigo de mi madre y el de Phil y, de nuevo en el salón, se los ofrecí en una en absoluto disimulada invitación para que se fueran. Les necesitaba fuera de casa ya. Bastante tenía con Edward Cullen.

—Un placer haberte conocido, Phil —aseguré, plantándole dos besos en las mejillas a modo de despedida—. Es una pena que os tengáis que ir ya. Mamá, te llamaré.

Le coloqué el abrigo sobre los hombros y, sin más miramientos, la empujé hacia la puerta. Ella me lanzó una mirada asesina, pero su rostro se dulcificó en cuanto logró estirar el rostro para dirigirse de nuevo a Edward, que continuaba sentado en el sofá.

—Encantada de haberte conocido, Edward. Espero verte más a menudo por aquí.

Qué curioso. Justo lo contrario que yo.

Conseguí deshacerme de su agarre, la despedí una vez más apresuradamente y, en cuanto cerré la puerta, dejé escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Entonces recordé que Edward Cullen continuaba en mi salón y esa reparadora sensación de alivio se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Alcé los ojos y me tropecé con su mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quise saber, lanzando la primera bala a bocajarro.

—Ya te lo he dicho —habló, entonando sus palabras con dureza y una pizca de… ¿cautela? —. Tengo un par de consultas que hacerte sobre la fiesta.

—Y supongo que son tan urgentes que has tenido que plantarte aquí en mitad de la cena de Nochebuena, ¿verdad? —dije, cruzándome de brazos y haciéndole ver que su excusa era demasiado burda como para tragármela— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sostuvo mi mirada con determinación y, de repente, tenía ganas de besarle, abofetearle y gritarle. Todo a la vez. Aunque dudaba que fuera posible.

—No he sabido nada de ti desde la fiesta —murmuró.

No pude evitar el bufido de incredulidad que se escapó de mis labios. ¿Y eso a él qué más le daba?

—Lamento que no me puedas tener controlada las veinticuatro horas del día. Hasta eso se escapa del todopoderoso Edward Cullen.

—No me gustó el modo en que desapareciste después de la fiesta —insistió, haciendo caso omiso de mis ataques.

—Hay muchas cosas que a mí no me gustaron en esa fiesta.

Empezando por Rosalie y terminando por Rosalie.

—Escucha, Isabella —habló de nuevo tras un breve silencio. Por el tono crispado de su voz, supe que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma—. Sé que no debería haberte abordado de esa forma tan brusca al final de la fiesta. No estuvo bien.

Alcé las cejas, con los brazos todavía cruzados a la altura del pecho en posición defensiva. Faltaba algo. Faltaban esas dos palabras mágicas. Edward lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. Pero no las iba a escuchar de su boca. Y eso también lo sabíamos los dos.

—¿Y? —gruñí con petulancia.

No iba a aceptar unas disculpas que ni siquiera él estaba dispuesto a formular.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan insolente? —dijo, levantándose bruscamente del sofá para encararme— ¿Tan orgullosa? ¿Tan jodidamente difícil?

—Oh, siento ser un problema para ti, pero déjame decirte que mi vida era deliciosamente fácil hasta que tú apareciste en ella. Puede que lo mejor sea que me dejes en paz de una puñetera vez —continué, alzando la voz sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de ello—. Puede que lo mejor sea que desaparezcas de mi vida de una vez por todas. ¡Así todo volverá a ser fácil para los dos!

Cerré la boca. Sentía mi respiración agitada y el pulso palpitando furiosamente en mis sienes. La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos. Pero no fui consciente de ello hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que abrí la boca para formular esa pregunta que tanto me atormentaba.

—¿Por qué vas a casarte con Rosalie?

—Porque quiero.

La respuesta fue tan rápida que no podía ser cierta.

—¿Por qué vas a casarte con Rosalie?

La pregunta quedó de nuevo colgando entre los dos. Sentía el aire que nos rodeaba cargado y todo —su rostro, el mío, el modo en que mis manos comenzaron a temblar de una forma apenas perceptible— se tiñó de una repentina seriedad que me asustó.

Era como si todo dependiera de su sinceridad a la hora de responder.

—Porque debo.

No hacía falta que insistiera. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que esa era la respuesta verdadera. Y por alguna extraña razón, también, me sentí más liviana, como si sus palabras me hubieran liberado de una mano invisible que me oprimía el pecho desde aquella tarde en su despacho, cuando se empeñó en que le acompañara hasta Tiffany's para comprar aquel maldito anillo de compromiso.

—¿Por qué?

Apenas fui consciente de mis pasos, que me guiaron hasta el sofá. Me senté a su lado, a una distancia prudencial, y sostuve la mirada durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Cuando estaba segura de que, como siempre, no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, Edward volvió a hablar.

—Mi padre y Eleazar Hale, su socio, se van a retirar el año que viene —comenzó a explicar—. El despacho es una sociedad y cada uno tiene el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones. Las de mi padre van a ser todas para mí; darle una parte a Emmett sería un grave error y él es más inteligente que eso. Pero Eleazar quiere repartirlas entre Jasper y Rosalie, la mitad para cada uno.

Comenzaba a atisbar la respuesta al final del camino, pero me parecía demasiado enrevesada como para creérmela.

—Rosalie y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Al casarnos en régimen de gananciales, su parte será también mía. Y con el setenta y cinco por ciento de la propiedad, no tendré ningún problema para dirigir yo solo el despacho.

—¿Y qué saca Rosalie de todo esto?

Edward me dirigió una larga mirada antes de contestar.

—A mí.

Asentí con la cabeza. A él, por supuesto. ¿No era un premio lo suficientemente apetitoso? Un marido asquerosamente rico y probablemente con una agenda llena de contactos que la ayudarían a colocarse en más de una pasarela. Una vida cómoda, resuelta, sin complicaciones.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia. De esos que tanto abundaban en las novelas de Jane Austen. Pero con la diferencia de que no eran sus padres quienes habían arreglado el asunto, sino que ellos mismos se habían encargado de cerrar el trato.

—¿Qué hay de Jasper? —dije de repente— ¿Le vas a apartar de todo? Creía que erais amigos.

Aunque, por lo visto, aquello había sido aventurarse demasiado. Edward Cullen no entendía de amistades. Sólo de ambición. La suya propia.

—Somos amigos —aseguró.

—Excepto cuando interfiere en tus planes.

—Isabella, la vida es mucho más complicada que eso —dijo, afilando sus palabras con repentina dureza—. Jasper va a seguir en el despacho. Es un excelente abogado, pero no está capacitado para dirigir. Esa es una tarea que prefiero hacer yo solo.

No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Me sentía descolocada y ligeramente mareada. El alivio que había sentido al principio estaba lentamente dejando paso a una mezcla confusa de sentimientos. Rechazo, incredulidad, sorpresa.

Aunque no sabía de qué me sorprendía. Edward Cullen sólo vivía por y para sí mismo. Toda su vida era una serie catalogada y controlada de elementos programados y dirigidos hacia un único objetivo: alcanzar las metas que se proponía. Su matrimonio no iba a ser la excepción.

—¿Rosalie está enamorada de ti? —pregunté en un susurro apenas audible.

Edward desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

—No lo sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. No hablamos de eso.

—¿Pero lo crees?

—Creo que está encaprichada. El resto…

Guardó silencio y pude ver cómo los músculos de su garganta se contraían y se relajaban al tragar saliva.

—El resto prefieres no saberlo —completé por él, y no pude reprimir la sonrisa triste que se dibujó en mis labios—. ¿Estás dispuesto a hipotecar toda tu vida solo por tu futuro profesional? ¿Qué ocurre si no os soportáis, si os hacéis miserables el uno al otro? ¿Qué pasa si… —tragué en seco, porque no quería pronunciar esas palabras, pero no había manera de mantenerlas en mi garganta— si un día te cruzas con esa persona con la que querrías pasar el resto de tu vida, pero no puedes porque estás atado a otra persona?

Cerré la boca repentinamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir. El arrebato de valentía remitió tan pronto como había aparecido, pero aún así sostuve su mirada, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—La vida no es más que una lista de prioridades, Isabella —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos y masticando las palabras con rabia—. Y cada uno las ordena como le da la gana.

—Pues déjame decirte que tu lista está jodidamente mal ordenada.

Una sonrisa cruel cruzó su rostro durante unas décimas de segundo.

—¿También vas a decirme cómo tengo que vivir mi vida?

—No, pero sí voy a decirte lo detestable que me pareces.

—Así que piensas que soy detestable porque voy a casarme con Rosalie solo por los beneficios que ese matrimonio me puede reportar, ¿eh? —murmuró, inclinándose sobre mí de una forma ciertamente peligrosa—. Y aún así, sabiendo todo eso, sigues deseándome. Creo que eso no dice nada bueno de ti, Isabella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron de una forma fantasmal desde mis hombros hasta mis manos, sin llegar a tocarme del todo, pero asegurándose de que recordaba el tacto de su piel sobre la mía.

—¿Quién ha dicho que te desee? —pregunté, pero el temblor de mi voz me traicionó.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Tú —fue su simple respuesta—. Tu cuerpo. Tu boca entreabierta. El temblor de tus piernas. Tu respiración agitada.

—Te odio —gruñí; por culpa de su tóxica cercanía, esas fueron las únicas palabras que acerté a pronunciar.

—Eso también es cierto —volvió a reír Edward.

Sin previo aviso, me tomó por la cintura y, en un rápido movimiento, me colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. De forma involuntaria, moví mis caderas y sonreí al notar la erección que ya se escondía debajo de sus pantalones.

—Me parece que eres tú el que no puede controlar su deseo.

Una de sus sonrisas torcidas apareció en sus labios y sentí como me derretía allí mismo.

—Nunca he negado lo mucho que me atraes. Me vuelves loco.

—¿En el buen o en el mal sentido?

—En ambos.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sus labios entraban en contacto con la piel de mi cuello. Me desarmaba por completo cuando soltaba esas respuestas tan francas. Por un momento, me hacía olvidar al Edward calculador y frío que tanto odiaba y me permitía deleitarme con el Edward encantador que había vuelto mi vida del revés.

—Y ahora, Isabella, ¿puedes dejar de pensar por un momento?

Murmuré un 'arghff' apenas inteligible, una mezcla entre 'haz lo que quieras' y 'quítate la ropa ahora mismo' que pareció captar a la perfección porque, en un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de la camiseta que me cubría para, a renglón seguido, hacer lo propio con su suéter.

—Mucho mejor —dije, dando mi aprobación.

Llevé las manos a su torso y, sin el menor rastro de remordimiento, comencé a recorrer ávidamente sus piel con mis manos. Me daba igual lo mal que me había hecho sentir esos últimos días, el anillo de compromiso que aguardaba a Rosalie Hale y ese matrimonio de conveniencia tan desfasado. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era el tacto de su piel y el camino tortuoso que habían comenzado a recorrer sus dedos, desde mi clavícula hacia abajo.

Más abajo.

_Más_.

Levanté la mirada hacia él en cuanto sus dedos se aferraron al botón de mis pantalones. Él se limitó a arquear una ceja y sonreír de lado, antes de desabrocharlo con habilidad, sin pedir permiso. Tampoco es que necesitara hacerlo. Lo tenía desde el primer momento.

—¿Ansiosa? —preguntó, mientras bajaba la cremallera y dejaba sus dedos quietos sobre mi ropa interior.

Moví las caderas una vez más, arrancando de su garganta un gemido ronco.

—¿Y tú?

—Joder, no sabes cuánto —susurró con agresividad.

Sin darme ni un segundo de tregua, se lanzó hacia mi, atrapando mis labios entre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban en mi interior. Dejé que tomara el control porque… bah, porque él lo hacía mucho mejor que yo. Me rendí entre sus brazos y, simplemente, le dejé hacer. Y lo que hacía, lo hacía tan bien que…

—¡Joder!

…que en apenas un par de minutos, ya me tenía deshecha.

Cuando recuperé el ritmo de mi respiración, alcé la cabeza de nuevo hacia él. Edward se aferró a mis caderas con ambas manos y me movió un par de veces sobre su erección, que continuaba ahí, reclamando mi atención.

—Creo que me merezco algo.

Le contemplé, sentado en mi sofá, con el pecho desnudo y los vaqueros desabrochados —aunque yo no recordaba haberlo hecho. Estaba cien por cien follable. Y, sin embargo, esa sonrisa burlona que bailaba en sus labios pedía a gritos una cura de humildad.

Aquella ocasión era tan perfecta, tan idónea para enseñarle esa lección que tanto necesitaba aprender, que hubiera sido una pena desaprovecharla.

—Claro que sí —convine, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa dulce—. Largarte.

Recuperé mi camiseta y, sin ni siquiera mirarle una vez más, me levanté rápidamente del sofá. Me encaminé hacia la puerta del salón y solo entonces, le eché un último vistazo por encima del hombro. Pero uno muy rápido, porque si me recreaba en la visión de Edward Cullen, semidesnudo en mi sofá, probablemente toda mi autodeterminación se suicidara tirándose en caída libre por la ventana.

—Ya sabes donde está la puerta —le recordé, antes de desaparecer en mi habitación, con una sonrisa victoriosa en mis labios.

* * *

><p>Este es uno de esos momentos en los que una se siente muy orgullosa de su personaje.<p>

Para el siguiente capi me organizaré mejor, lo prometo. Dadme dos o tres semanas, estos meses no ando muy sobrada de timpo :S

Voy avisando por Facebook cuando lo tenga. Y al terminarlo, como siempre, adelanto en mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Mientras, estaré encantada de leer qué os ha parecido este capi. Tengo mucha curiosidad.

Nos leemos.

Bars


	16. El piano

Hola, hola. ¿Alguien por ahí? Nuevo capi del capullo. Después de un mes, lo sé, pero me faltan horas en el día, así que de momento solo os puedo pedir paciencia. Y mil gracias por el aluvión de reviews del capi anterior, sois las mejores ;) no tengo tiempo material para responder, pero los leo todos y me encantan todos.

Gracias también a Titania por betear el capi. En este capi empezamos con una de las partes más importantes de la historia, espero que os guste!

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 15. EL PIANO<span>

Por una vez en su vida, Edward me hizo caso y se fue. Sin insistir, sin ponérmelo difícil, sin intentar una última vez colarse en mis pantalones. Simplemente, se fue. Desde mi habitación, escuché el ruido de sus pasos, seguido del crujido de la puerta al cerrarse. Cuando finalmente desapareció, me quedé sentada sobre mi cama, completamente inmóvil durante unos cuantos minutos, y con una extraña sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estómago.

No sabía qué demonios me pasaba. ¿Quería que se largara de mi casa, verdad?

En ese momento, sentada sobre mi cama y con todo el apartamento en silencio, no estaba tan segura de ello.

Me pasé el resto de la noche dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para poder dormir. Sentía una mezcla extraña de orgullo y decepción. Orgullo por haber sido capaz de dejarle a medias, con un buen calentón y la bragueta y la boca igualmente abiertas. Y decepción porque todos los minutos que pasaba con él a solas me sabían a poco.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos con la ayuda de unas cuantas dosis de cafeína —que, de haber podido, me habría inyectado por vía intravenosa—, llegué a la irrefutable conclusión de que yo también, al igual que Edward, era bipolar. Dicen que todo lo malo se pega y, por desgracia, sus bruscos y continuos cambios de humor habían hecho mella en mí. De lo contrario, no me explicaba cómo me había sentido tan satisfecha al largarle de mi casa para después pasarme toda la noche lamentando mi decisión.

—Maldito capullo manipulador —murmuré entre dientes, mientras dejaba la tercera taza de café vacía sobre el fregadero.

Lo dejaba. Desistía. Lo de intentar buscarle una explicación razonable a la mezcla confusa de pensamientos que Edward despertaba en mí era una tarea imposible. Se la dejaba a otros con la mente más fría y una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable.

Yo era débil. Cuanto antes lo admitiera, mucho mejor. Me limitaría a abrir las piernas y dejar que Edward entrara y saliera cuando le diera la gana.

Seguro que así me ahorraba unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Permíteme que discrepe —dijo Angela unas cuantas horas después, cuando les hice partícipes a ella y a Alice de mi nuevo plan de vida.

Para mí, la Navidad tenía siempre tres citas tradicionales: la cena de Nochebuena con mi madre y su novio de turno, la taciturna y silenciosa comida de Navidad en casa de Charlie y el café de después con Angela y Alice, en una pequeña cafetería que hacía esquina con mi apartamento. Las dos primeras citas eran aquellos duros tragos de los que nunca, por más que lo intentara, lograba escapar.

La tercera era la consecuencia inevitable de las dos anteriores. La terapia necesaria para descargar toda la ira acumulada en las reuniones familiares de los últimos dos días.

Así que en esas estábamos las tres, cada una con una taza de café caliente delante y divagando sobre mi nuevo plan de actuación para con Edward Cullen.

—Edward Cullen es un tío complicado —siguió Angela con su diatriba—. Hasta que no le eches de tu vida para siempre, no te vas a librar de los quebraderos de cabeza.

Me volví hacia Alice, lanzándole una mirada interrogante. Ella se llevó la taza a los labios y le dio un largo trago antes de responder.

—¿Abrir las piernas y preocuparte sólo por disfrutar? A mí me suena como un buen plan —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—A mí me suena como tu único plan desde que estás con Jasper Hale —apuntó Angela con mucho tino.

Era cierto. Desde aquella fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños de Rosalie, a lo único a lo que Alice dedicaba el tiempo era a follar y declarar a los cuatro vientos su amor por Jasper. Aquella cita en el café era uno de esos raros momentos en los que conseguías despegarla de la bragueta de Jasper.

Y no. No sentía envidia de su abundante —e injusto— suministro de sexo desenfrenado.

_En absoluto_.

—De ahora en adelante, va a ser mi único plan. Hasta que me muera. ¿Os imagináis? Que manera más espectacular de dejar el mundo.

—¿En medio de un polvo? —pregunté, arrugando la nariz ante tal imagen mental—. Hay muertes mejores.

—¿Como cuáles? —quiso saber Alice.

—Como la de Edward Cullen, asfixiado por mis propias manos. Eso sí que sería algo espectacular.

—Lo que nos lleva al punto de partida de esta conversación —aprovechó Angela para retomar el control—. ¿Por qué no le has mandado ya a la mierda después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Rosalie?

Buena pregunta. Ni yo misma sabía la respuesta, así qué, ¿cómo coño pretendía que contestara?

—Es complicado —respondí lacónicamente, al tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Pero esperar eso era pecar de ingenua.

—¿Complicado del tipo "sé que debería dejarlo pero soy demasiado débil para hacerlo"? —quiso saber Angela, lanzándome una mirada severa por encima de sus gafas.

—Yo más bien diría complicado del tipo "si le mando a la mierda no podré volver a tirármelo nunca más" —apuntó Alice.

Me llevé la taza a los labios de un modo ciertamente compulsivo. ¿Cuántos cafés llevaba en el cuerpo ese día? ¿Ocho, puede que nueve? Quizás la intoxicación de cafeína me ayudara a despejar la mente.

—Creo que es una mezcla de ambos —dije finalmente.

Alice y Angela intercambiaron sendas miradas cómplices.

—Enganche sexual y dependencia emocional —diagnosticó Angela—. Mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

—Escuchad —interrumpí, porque no soportaba la expresión compasiva que había aflorado en sus caras—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no soy tan débil y enamoradiza como Edward Cullen me hace parecer. Y lo de Rosalie Hale en la fiesta de cumpleaños os pilló a todos por sorpresa. Pero no a mí.

Ahí estaba. El gran secreto que llevaba guardando desde aquella tarde en el despacho de Edward, cuando me enteré de que el muy capullo tenía una relación con Rosalie y ni siquiera eso le impedía intentar colarse una vez más en mi ropa interior.

Durante todas esas semanas, me había mordido la lengua en infinidad de ocasiones para no soltar aquella pieza de información en voz alta. Pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba compartir mi secreto con el mundo de una maldita vez. Sí, sabía que Edward estaba con otra mujer. Una de largas piernas, cintura estrecha e infinitamente más guapa que yo. Y aún así, no había tenido ningún problema en jugar a hacer manitas con él por debajo de la mesa.

_¿Y qué?_

Les lancé una mirada desafiante a ambas, que me observaban con la boca ligeramente abierta. Y eso que todavía no habíamos llegado a la parte del anillo de compromiso…

—¿Lo sabías? —murmuró Angela al cabo de unos segundos— ¿Lo de Edward y Rosalie? ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio y, a pesar de su mirada de censura, no me amilané. Lo sentía por ella, pero iba a tener que vivir con la certeza de que su amiga era una adúltera.

—Jamás pensé que acabarías siendo 'la otra' —intervino Alice, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de incredulidad—. Dime que por lo menos el sexo merece la pena.

—Ni siquiera puedo consolarme con eso —gruñí, súbitamente cabreada—. Desde la noche en el Four Seasons, no ha ocurrido nada digno de contar. No he dejado que ocurriera nada —aclaré, lanzándole una breve mirada a Angela—. Todavía me queda algo de dignidad.

—Tírala.

Me volví hacia Alice y ella se limitó a sonreír descaradamente.

—Deshazte de ella, Bella —insistió—. No la necesitas para nada. Y si vas a ser 'la otra', tendrás que serlo con todas sus consecuencias, las buenas y las malas. No hay ninguna historia de infidelidad sin su ración de sexo tórrido.

—Hazte un favor, Bella, y no la escuches —interrumpió Angela rápidamente, antes de que el consejo de Alice pudiera calar en mi cerebro —. Eres una mujer adulta y racional. Tienes una escala de valores y la dignidad suficiente como para no arrastrarte por un gilipollas que cree que puede jugar a dos bandas y salir indemne.

—Creo que tengo una escala de valores por ahí, pero no soy capaz de encontrarla.

La ironía de mis palabras no pareció hacerle gracia a Angela. Dejó la taza de café sobre la pequeña mesita de madera y me lanzó una de esas miradas que te hacen sentir terriblemente mal sin saber muy bien porqué.

—No me mires así —gruñí, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Fuera, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la noche ya había caído por completo.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como si estuviera a punto de provocar una infidelidad.

Opté por obviar el hecho de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero la mirada de censura de Angela se intensificó cinco grados más en su escala eres-una-adúltera-y-todos-lo-sabemos.

—Vamos, Ang, no seas tan dura —intercedió Alice por mí—. No es para tanto. Y no culpes a Bella por un pecado que ella no ha cometido. Quien está en una relación y quien tiene el problema es Edward. Además, ¿cuánto crees que van a durar esos dos egocéntricos juntos? Yo no les doy más de dos meses.

Le dirigí a Alice una rápida sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero justo entonces volvió a abrir la boca para rematar su discurso reivindicativo con las palabras menos apropiadas.

—No es como si estuvieran casados.

_Todavía_.

—No, claro que no —murmuré entre dientes—. O, por lo menos, no todavía. ¿Creéis que cuando Edward le proponga matrimonio a Rosalie todo este tema de la infidelidad le aburrirá? —pregunté con un falso aire casual, como si la cosa no fuera conmigo—. O puede que no. Puede que lo de enrollarse a escondidas con su subordinada le resulte mucho más emocionante cuando tenga un anillo en el dedo anular. ¿Vosotras qué pensáis?

Angela y Alice volvieron a cruzar miradas, esta vez de preocupación. Quizás yo también debería empezar a preocuparme por mi propia salud mental.

—¿De qué hablas, Bella?

—De Edward, Rosalie y un anillo de compromiso.

—¿Un anillo de compromiso? —repitió Alice, abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba— ¿Es que hay un anillo de compromiso?

—Claro que lo hay. De hecho, yo misma le ayudé a elegirlo.

Llegados a ese punto, era inútil seguir ocultando la patética realidad de mi existencia. Así que lo conté todo. Absolutamente _todo_. Visita humillante a Tiffany's incluida. Los tira y afloja con Edward. Su doble personalidad de imbécil arrogante y capullo seductor que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me estaba dando. El anillo de compromiso. La charla confusa en mi apartamento después de la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. El porqué de su compromiso con Rosalie. La imagen de Edward sentado al piano, perdido en la melodía que dibujaban sus dedos. Lo duro que fue volver a la realidad la noche del cumpleaños de Rosalie. Y lo que me aguardaba en la fiesta de Nochevieja, cuando Edward le pidiera matrimonio a Rosalie delante de todo el mundo.

Hasta entonces, en mi cabeza retumbaba constantemente la idea de que caminaba directa hacia el suicidio de mi cabeza y de mi corazón. Aunque era un concepto difuso, nada tangible y al que prefería no hacer demasiado caso. Pero en ese momento, únicamente después de haber soltado todo aquello en voz alta por primera vez, me di verdadera cuenta de lo mucho que se había complicado mi vida en apenas unas semanas.

Mi situación era tan jodida que ni siquiera tenía gracia.

—Aléjate de él —fueron las únicas palabras que se escaparon de los labios de Angela, una vez que hube terminado de confesarlo todo.

—Hazlo.

Abrí los ojos, completamente sorprendida, al tiempo que me volvía hacia Alice. Era la primera vez que coincidía con Angela en algo relacionado con mi vida amorosa. Y eso no podía ser bueno.

—Hazlo —repitió Alice—. Pero antes, reviéntales la sorpresa. Cuéntale a todo el mundo lo del anillo de compromiso. Si vas a jugar el papel de mujer despechada, mejor hazlo bien.

—Oh, eso sería genial —apoyó Angela, sus ojos brillando con súbita maldad—. Tengo una conocida en el _Chicago Tribune_, nos podría ayudar a difundir la historia.

—Ni hablar —las corté, antes de que el asunto se nos fuera de las manos—. No soy ninguna despechada ni voy a airear los trapos sucios de nadie en ningún periódico. En cuanto a ti, Alice…

—Tranquila, no le diré nada a Jasper —completó por mí—. Ni sobre la futura boda de su hermana, ni sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza, aliviada. Edward había confiado en mí al revelarme el verdadero motivo de su compromiso con Rosalie y la confesión había sido tan espontánea como insólita. Lo último que necesitaba era que se enterara de que había traicionado su confianza, contándoselo todo a Alice y a Angela. Pero, en fin, ¿qué esperaba? Una necesitaba el consejo de sus mejores amigas.

—Aunque probablemente le advierta de que su amigo es un gran hijo de puta —añadió Alice con gesto serio.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza.

—Probablemente eso ya lo sepa —murmuré entre dientes.

Yo también debería saberlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que trataba de convencerme de que Edward Cullen no era nada más que un cabrón ambicioso, recordaba aquella tarde en la tienda de instrumentos. Su imagen delante del piano, dejándose llevar por la música y siendo simplemente él. O la noche en mi apartamento, sus palabras sinceras y lo perdido que parecía encontrarse cuando se veía incapaz de controlarlo absolutamente todo.

Y así, cuando recordaba todos aquellos momentos, tan esporádicos como insólitos, me resultaba jodidamente difícil odiarle.

* * *

><p>—No, Margaret, no va a haber prensa en la fiesta —respondí de forma tajante, en lo que esperaba que fuera el final de una conversación por teléfono que amenazaba con estirarse hasta el infinito y más allá.<p>

Pero al otro lado de la línea, Margaret no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida sin provocarme antes un intenso dolor de cabeza. Trabajaba para una de las muchas agencias de comunicación que colaboraban con _Revamp Your Party_ y llevaba varios días intentando sin éxito convencerme de que abriera las puertas de la fiesta de Edward a toda la prensa de la ciudad.

—Vamos, Bella, piénsatelo —insistió de nuevo—. Si dejas que la prensa cubra el evento, podrías conseguir un buen sponsor y…

—Es una fiesta privada, no la final de la Super Bowl —la corté—. No necesitamos ningún patrocinador. Edward Cullen tiene suficiente dinero como para organizar diez fiestas seguidas y aún así todavía podría empapelar todo su ático con billetes de cien dólares.

Aunque estaría bien que saliera de ese enorme ático y se dejara ver de una maldita vez. Desde su fugaz visita a mi apartamento durante la cena de Nochebuena, no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Y eso era tremendamente extraño, teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo quedaban tres días para su maldita fiesta de Nochevieja. ¿Qué coño hacía y por qué no estaba atosigándome constantemente con llamadas y exigencias de última hora? No es que echara de menos su enfermiza obsesión por tenerlo absolutamente todo bajo control, pero…

Comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuché como Margaret tomaba aire para volver de nuevo a la carga. Pero mi paciencia había alcanzado ya ese punto de no retorno en el que puedes cortar cualquier conversación con malos modales sin luego sentirte mal por ello.

—Margaret, la fiesta de Edward Cullen no está abierta a la prensa. Puedes ahorrarte tus llamadas porque no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

Sin darle opción a réplica, colgué el teléfono. Sentí una secreta satisfacción en cuanto escuché ese maravilloso 'piiiiiiiii' que marcaba el final de la conversación, pero justo entonces, al otro lado de la puerta de mi despacho, escuché un alarido aterrador.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

_¿Qué coño…?_

Me abalancé sobre la puerta con rapidez. Podría haber ocurrido cualquier desgracia. Alguien podría haberse tropezado y haber caído rodando por las escaleras durante ocho largos pisos. Alguien podría haberse encaramado a la azotea del edificio con ideas suicidas. Alguien podría haberse encontrado a algún jefe enrollándose con su secretaria en los baños. Alguien…

—¿Se puede saber qué coño hacéis?

…alguien podría haber gritado como si la vida le fuera en ello, cuando en realidad lo único que hacía era devorarse las páginas de la última revista de cotilleos que había salido esa mañana.

Ese alguien era Eric. Y su cómplice, mi ayudante Jessica. Ambos levantaron la cabeza hacia mí y sendas sonrisas culpables se dibujaron en sus rostros en cuanto cruzamos miradas.

—¿Y bien? —volví a preguntar, cruzándome de brazos.

—Nos estábamos tomando un par de minutos de descanso —respondió Jessica, transformando su mueca culpable en una que pretendía aparentar normalidad.

—Inmerecido descanso. Dame eso —ordené, extendiendo el brazo hacia Eric para que me diera la revista que había escondido detrás de su espalda.

Eric se hizo de rogar, pero acabó cediendo. A regañadientes, me dio la revista y lo que vi en la portada casi me hizo gritar como lo acababa de hacer Eric.

Edward y Rosalie. Fotos de Edward y Rosalie. Por todas partes.

Abrí las páginas interiores y le eché un rápido vistazo.

Sí, por _todas_ partes.

Paseando por la noche. De la mano. Charlando. Riendo.

_Besándose_.

Con sus asquerosamente grandes sonrisas desafiando el frío de Chicago, dando un largo paseo por el centro de la ciudad, antes de desaparecer tras los cristales tintados del Volvo gris de Edward. El mismo en el que me había llevado a la tienda de instrumentos aquella tarde que ahora parecía tan lejana.

Dejé caer la revista de nuevo sobre la mesa de Jessica antes de que consiguiera intoxicarme con mi propio cabreo.

Y no. No estaba celosa.

_En absoluto_.

—Es curioso —habló Eric de repente, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio—, porque la noche de la fiesta de Navidad habría jurado que tú y Edward teníais… —titubeó, en busca de la palabra correcta— _algo_.

—Ya. Y eso explicaría porqué no conseguiste ligártelo —ironicé de forma brusca—. ¿De dónde habéis sacado esa revista?

—Está completamente agotada en todas partes. Me llevé la última del quiosco antes de venir a trabajar —confesó Jessica, incapaz de disimular el orgullo que sentía por su heroica gesta.

—¿Agotada?

—Desde que hicieron pública su relación, salen cada día en todas las portadas. La gente se ha vuelto loca —explicó Eric—. ¿Tú sabías algo de que estaban juntos?

—Es mi jefe. Su vida personal no me importa. ¿Decías que salen todos los días en la prensa?

—Todos —confirmó Jessica—. El lunes aparecieron las primeras fotos de los dos juntos, saliendo del ático de Edward. El martes fueron a cenar al Alinea y el miércoles se dejaron ver en el partido de los Bears. Las de hoy son las últimas fotos que han salido. ¿Quieres verlas todas? —se ofreció, solícita, al tiempo que rebuscaba algo en los cajones de su mesa— Creo que todavía guardo las revistas por aquí…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para empapelar tu mesa con sus fotos?

No quería sonar tan brusca y tan… _Edward_. Pero todo aquel asunto me sacaba de quicio. Y prefería no pensar porqué.

—No quiero volver a verte perdiendo el tiempo en horas de trabajo —dije mirando a Jessica con dureza, antes de volverme hacia Eric—. Y tú hazme un favor. Tira todas esas revistas… o llévatelas a tu casa… o lo que sea. Pero hazlas desaparecer de mi vista.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente en dirección a mi despacho, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a aquella revista, que todavía descansaba sobre la mesa de Jessica, como si fuera el origen de todos mis males. Y, probablemente, lo era. O, al menos, el reflejo de ellos. No comprendía como, de repente, la relación de Edward y Rosalie había pasado del absoluto secreto a estar más publicitada que la temporada de rebajas en Walmart. Y, definitivamente, tampoco comprendía como lo que en teoría era un matrimonio concertado, en la práctica parecía una relación de lo más real.

Pero Edward Cullen era un jodido misterio imposible de descifrar. Y cuando regresé a mi despacho y descubrí el mensaje inesperado que me había dejado en el móvil, después de cuatro días de silencio absoluto, comprobé que además de un jodido misterio imposible de descifrar, Edward Cullen era un capullo al que la naturaleza le había bendecido con el don de la oportunidad.

_Ven a mi ático._

Ni un 'por favor'. Ni si quiera un mísero 'cuando puedas'. ¿Para qué? La buena educación no se había inventado para él.

Y si había un único lugar en el mundo en ese momento —después de haberme tenido que enfrentar a las fotos de Edward y Rosalie riéndose de mí desde las portadas de las revistas— al que estaría dispuesta incluso a pagar por no tener que ir, ese era el ático de Park Tower.

Aunque, por supuesto, la única misión de Edward Cullen en este mundo era llevarme la contraria. Y aquella ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

><p>Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces mientras dejaba vagar la mirada a través de los ventanales del ascensor. La vista desde allí arriba era impresionante, pero me sentía demasiado nerviosa como para poder apreciarla. Aquella vez no había tenido ningún problema para entrar en Park Tower. El portero tenía instrucciones explícitas para dejarme pasar, así que no había sido necesario fingir un supuesto embarazo para colarme en el ascensor.<p>

Por suerte.

El 'ding dong' que marcaba el final del trayecto sonó demasiado pronto, rompiendo el silencio del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y, al otro lado, me topé con la mirada indescifrable de Edward Cullen.

Recorrí su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada, ávidamente y sin el menor atisbo de disimulo. Vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, como la noche que se había presentado en mi apartamento en mitad de la cena de Nochebuena. Llevaba en cabello húmedo y como el día de Nochebuena, también, su nivel de follabilidad se encontraba al máximo.

Eso complicaba mucho las cosas.

—Estás aquí —murmuró de forma incomprensible al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, y probablemente fuera fruto de mi imaginación o de mis nervios, pero parecía… ¿sorprendido?

Le observé en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. En realidad, se me ocurrían mil formas de continuar con la conversación, desde el clásico 'esos vaqueros te sientan demasiado bien. Quítatelos', hasta un 'veo que acabas de salir de la ducha, ¿tendrías algún problema en volver a meterte conmigo?'. Pero sospechaba que ninguna de las dos era la adecuada.

—Me ordenaste que viniera hasta aquí —le recordé, dando un paso tentativo para adentrarme en el vestíbulo del ático.

—Te lo pedí —puntualizó él.

—Yo no vi el 'por favor' por ninguna parte —dije, pero volví a abrir la boca antes de que él pudiera replicar—. Tampoco tenía otra opción, es mi trabajo. Así que, ¿qué quieres? Todos los invitados han confirmado su asistencia y los del catering…

—No te he pedido que vinieras por la fiesta —me interrumpió él.

Cerré la boca y le evalué en silencio durante un par de segundos. Pero se había colocado su máscara impenetrable y era absolutamente imposible adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —repetí en un murmullo.

De repente, la atmósfera entre los dos se había tornado tensa y no me atrevía a hablar demasiado alto.

Como toda respuesta, se acercó hacia mí, borrando la distancia que nos separaba, y me tomó de la mano. Tiró suavemente de mí y me guió a través del vestíbulo, hasta el enorme salón. En medio de la amplia estancia, el brillante piano de cola negro captaba toda mi atención. Me moría de ganas por verle tocar de nuevo, por disfrutar de esos segundos en los que toda su arrogancia desaparecía por completo detrás de la música para dejarme atisbar al verdadero Edward.

Por eso abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando se paró delante del piano. Se volvió hacia mí y el aire se me quedó atrapado en la garganta en cuanto me topé con esa media sonrisa que, de repente, había aparecido en sus labios.

—Esta es la clase que te prometí —dijo en voz baja, como si quisiera hacerme cómplice de un secreto.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Mi mente voló de inmediato hacia los recuerdos de la charla en mi apartamento, después de la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. Y hacia la mañana siguiente. Recordaba los mensajes que habíamos intercambiado ese día, mientras yo ultimaba los preparativos del cumpleaños de Rosalie. Me había prometido una clase de piano, pero en ese momento no creí que lo dijera en serio.

Por lo visto, estaba equivocada.

Aún así, fruncí el ceño y me quedé de pie, inmóvil al otro lado del banco. No estaba dispuesta a dejarme embaucar de nuevo por su sonrisa encantadora. O, por lo menos, no tan rápido.

Pude ver cómo su media sonrisa se crispaba en una mueca exasperada y, como siempre, sentí una secreta satisfacción por ello.

—Siéntate, Isabella —pidió con tensa suavidad, al tiempo que extendía un brazo, señalando el banco para que tomara asiento.

Había abierto la boca para replicar, para pedirle que dejara de atormentarme con sus medias sonrisas encantadoras y con sus arrebatos de sinceridad. Pero, justo entonces, pronunció esas dos fatídicas palabras que hacían desaparecer todo mi sentido común y mi fuerza de voluntad.

—Por favor.

Dejé escapar el aire en un suspiro resignado. Era inútil luchar contra él. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para vencerle, ni su habilidad para embaucarle, ni… bah, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear. Simplemente quería dejarme llevar, olvidarlo todo —Rosalie, el anillo de compromiso, la fiesta, lo mucho que complicaba mi vida— y hacer lo que me apeteciera en cada momento.

Y allí, en ese momento, en medio de su ático y delante del piano, lo único que me apetecía hacer era sentarme en el banco y verle tocar de nuevo.

Así que eso fue lo que hice. Tomé asiento en el estrecho banco y él sonrió fugazmente antes de colocarse a mi izquierda. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado peligroso. Cerré los ojos brevemente, inspirando su perfume, ese que ya me conocía de memoria y que, de forma inconsciente, había comenzado a asociar a mis mejores recuerdos.

—Voy a enseñarte unas cuantas notas —dijo, deslizando las palabras en ese murmullo grave que erizaba toda mi piel.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sin decir nada más, tomó con suavidad una de mis manos, y la colocó con cuidado sobre el teclado.

—Esto es do —dijo, colocando mi dedo índice sobre una de las teclas—. Eso es mi y esto de aquí es sol. Son las únicas tres notas que vas a necesitar de momento. Tócalas, una detrás de otra.

Deslicé mi mano derecha torpemente sobre las piezas blancas y negras, tocando las teclas que me había indicado, pero me resultaba difícil mover las manos con su rapidez y habilidad, así que mi primer intento al piano sonó rematadamente mal. Aparte de lento. Muy lento.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Supongo que no está mal para ser la primera vez.

—Debo de tener algún problema en las manos. No consigo moverlas con rapidez —me quejé, estirando y flexionando los dedos de mi mano derecha.

—Prueba otra vez.

Volví a deslizar la mano derecha sobre las teclas, pero el segundo intento sonó igual de torpe que el primero. Insistí unas cuantas veces más, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, hasta que las tres notas comenzaron a fluir una detrás de otra con algo más de rapidez.

—Por lo visto, esa cabezonería tuya sirve para algo más que para exasperarme —dijo, sonriendo de lado, y no pude evitar imitarle—. ¿Te atreves con una melodía?

Volví a asentir con la cabeza. Edward se levantó del banco y se colocó detrás de mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y colocándolas sobre las teclas.

—Para eso vas a necesitar las dos manos —murmuró, haciendo que su aliento serpenteara por mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, tratando de disimular la repentina agitación de mi respiración. Pero aquello se había descontrolado demasiado y ocultar lo mucho que me afectaba su cercanía iba a ser tarea imposible. Sentía todo su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío y cada vez que respiraba, la piel de mi cuello se erizaba.

—Esta es la melodía —dijo, antes de comenzar a guiar mis manos sobre las teclas—. Do, mi, sol. Do, mi, sol. Do, do. Do, do, sol. Do, mi. Do, mi. Sol, sol, do.

—¿Por qué no tocas tú primero? —atiné a decir en un susurro tembloroso; era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que me afectaba su cercanía.

De inmediato, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre las teclas con habilidad y precisión, enlazando esas tres notas en una melodía sencilla.

—¿Demasiado fácil para ti? —quise saber cuando terminó.

—Más que fácil. Aunque… —añadió, dejando caer su voz hasta convertirla en apenas un murmullo grave— no puedo negar que tenerte tan cerca me desconcentra.

Sin más, acercó sus labios a mi cuello y dejó allí un beso húmedo. ¿Y él era el que me acusaba de desconcentrarle?

—¿Lista? —volvió a hablar, separándose repentinamente de mí para volver a sentarse en el banco.

Estuve a punto de quejarme por su cambio de posición, pero logré morderme la lengua a tiempo.

—¿Puedes apuntármelo en una hoja? —pedí.

Edward alzó las cejas, claramente sorprendido.

—¿Sabes leer una partitura?

Me reí ante aquella idea tan descabellada. Yo, que ni siquiera había sido capaz de aprender a tocar la flauta en el colegio. No, lo de leer partituras se lo dejaba para otros.

—No, digo que si me puedes apuntar las notas en una hoja de papel. Ya sabes, escríbeme eso de do, mi, sol, do, mi… ¿cómo era?

—Creo que ese no es un método muy ortodoxo para dar clase —dijo, arrugando ligeramente la frente.

Sonreí de forma involuntaria. Ese gesto le quitaba unos cuantos años y mucha seriedad de encima. Parecía un niño tratando de entender una ecuación particularmente complicada.

—No sabía que fueras un purista.

—Esa es otra de las muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Isabella —dijo, tentándome con una fugaz media sonrisa.

—Pues empieza a contarme alguna más. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar el piano?

—A los cuatro años. Yo comencé con el piano y Emmett con el violín. Aunque el único que heredó el gusto por la música de mi madre fui yo —confesó, frunciendo el ceño.

Era bastante evidente que la relación con su hermano no era lo que se dice estrecha. Sospechaba que incluso podía meterse en la categoría de "tensa-tirante-y-en-absoluto-fraternal". Pero eso era algo en lo que prefería no ahondar. Por lo menos de momento.

—No te pega nada tocar el piano, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

Edward alzó una ceja, como queriendo avisarme de que me adentraba en aguas pantanosas. Pero aquella noche me sentía particularmente desafiante.

O suicida, depende de cómo se mire.

—¿Por qué no me pega?

—Oh, ya sabes —dije, agitando la mano con un falso aire casual—. Eres un capullo arrogante. Nadie diría que tienes un lado sensible. ¿Ese rollo de músico atormentado te sirve para ligar?

—Esta noche te estabas comportando de una forma especialmente encantadora. Ya sabía que en algún momento tenía que terminar —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño—. Y sí, lo he utilizado unas cuantas veces. Me facilita mucho la tarea de subir faldas y bajar pantalones.

No sabía exactamente cómo, pero de repente nos habíamos enzarzado en uno de esos tiras y aflojas tan nuestros. Si es que Edward y yo teníamos algo que pudiera calificarse de _nuestro_.

—¿Lo utilizaste con Rosalie?

—Isabella… —me advirtió.

Aparté la mirada, clavándola sobre las teclas blancas y negras. No podía evitar sacar ese tema de conversación constantemente. Aunque luego me sintiera como una mierda.

—He visto las fotos —murmuré por lo bajo, con la mirada aún fija sobre el piano.

—Todo Chicago las ha visto —fue su cautelosa respuesta.

—Por lo visto, has estado bastante ocupado estos días. Supongo que eso explica que me hayas dejado tranquila. Te lo agradezco.

Escuché su risa entre dientes, pero aún así continué con mi firme propósito de no mirarle. Me facilitaba mucho las cosas.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —preguntó, divertido.

—Ahora mismo te echo de más.

No quería responder. Porque responder significaba decir la verdad, y decir la verdad implicaba admitir que sí, que le había echado de menos y que ni siquiera me sentía mal por ello.

—¿Quieres irte? —preguntó de improviso y su voz sonó repentinamente seria.

—No —respondí con sinceridad.

Dejé que el silencio cayera sobre los dos, pero él no parecía soportarlo, porque poco después volvió a hablar.

—Lo de las fotos fue idea de Rosalie. Yo no…

—¿Te estás justificando? —le corté, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Me observaba con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Mechones de pelo rebeldes, ya secos, le caían sobre la frente y aunque el salón se encontraba tan sólo iluminado por la luz que entraba desde el pasillo, podía adivinar su mueca dura. Aquella conversación parecía ser uno de esos momentos en los que sentía cómo el control se le escapaba entre los dedos.

Se sentía incómodo. Lo sabía por su mueca crispada y por la tensión que emanaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Pero aún así continuaba ahí, sentado sobre el banco del piano y sin intención de irse o de obligarme a hacerlo yo.

Y eso era más de lo que me había dado nunca.

—No —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero quiero ser sincero. Como lo he sido desde el primer día.

Tenía una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. La pregunta perfecta para comprobar si estaba dispuesto a ser tan sincero como él creía.

No pude evitar formularla en voz alta. Me había adentrado demasiado en las aguas pantanosas como para ahora no atreverme a sumergirme en ellas.

—¿Estás enamorado de Rosalie?

—No.

Fue claro y tajante, pero no dijo nada más. Y, en ese momento, yo tampoco me arriesgué a añadir nada más.

—Isabella, sabes lo que hay con Rosalie —volvió a hablar tras un largo silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo para modular su voz y aparentar calma—. Sabes perfectamente lo que es y lo que no es.

—¿Y qué hay conmigo?

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?

Volvió a abrir los ojos y los clavó sobre mí con tal intensidad que, por un momento, no fui capaz de hallar el aire en mis pulmones.

—Porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Contemplé en silencio su expresión. Parecía cansado, confuso y perdido. Todo lo que Edward Cullen no era. De repente, sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él. De llevar mis manos a su rostro y borrar con caricias los rastros del cansancio, de las dudas y de las preguntas sin respuesta.

Me sorprendí a mí misma haciendo desaparecer la poca distancia que nos separaba, pegándome a él en ese estrecho banco en el que apenas había espacio para los dos. Necesitaba volver a sentirle, palpar su vulnerabilidad. Le hacía parecer menos perfecto, más humano. Acaricié con dedos temblorosos su mejilla y, al sentir mi tacto, él volvió a cerrar los ojos, exhalando el aire en otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio.

—A veces me haces sentir débil —confesó en un susurro ronco.

—Tú me haces sentir débil todo el tiempo.

Sus labios encontraron el camino hacia los míos sin mayor dificultad. Me besó con calma, sin prisas, saboreando el momento, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Con cierta familiaridad, también, en un gesto que últimamente se estaba repitiendo demasiado. Sus dedos serpentearon por mis brazos, subiendo por mis hombros y mi cuello en una caricia fantasma, hasta enredarse entre mi pelo. Llevaba la batuta de todos los movimientos, como siempre, pero de forma más sutil, haciéndome sentir deseada, casi reverenciada.

Cuando se separó, apoyó su frente contra la mía y dejó sus labios apenas a un par de centímetros de los míos, exhalando el aire un tercer suspiro. Esta vez de rendición. Entonces supe de inmediato que aquel beso —lento e intenso—, había sido su particular forma de decir 'lo siento'.

Él, que nunca se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

><p>Pues en esas estamos. Edward tierno para compensar un poco, a ver cuánto le dura. Creo que ese beso del final se merece un bonito review :)<p>

Para el siguiente capi, voy a intentar reducir la espera a tres semanas. Sé que es mucho, pero de momento no doy para más. Aviso cuando lo tenga por Facebook y, como siempre, adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Nos leemos. Hasta entonces, sed buenas ;) (y contadme qué os ha parecido el capi!)

Bars


	17. La sorpresa

Hola! Vuelvo con nuevo capi del capullo, un poquito antes de lo esperado... dos semanas desde la última actualización, no está tan mal, ¿no? Debe de ser que al leer vuestros reviews me pongo las pilas para escribir más rápido, gracias!

Una pequeña advertencia antes de leer. Entramos en una parte intensa de la historia, así que agarraos porque vienen curvas.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 16. LA SORPRESA<span>

La cabeza me daba vueltas después del beso. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus labios y en que quería verle tocar de nuevo.

—¿Te atreves ahora a tocar esa melodía? —preguntó de nuevo, casi como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces, despacio, porque todavía no era capaz de encontrar mi voz.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras tú —pedí—. Lo haces bastante mejor que yo.

—Está bien —cedió, riendo entre dientes—. Pero creo que tocaré algo un poco más complicado.

—¿Pretendes impresionarme?

Se volvió hacia mí para lanzarme una mirada fugaz, acompañada de una rápida sonrisa, antes de volver a centrarse en el piano.

—Eso ya lo he hecho —murmuró, seguro de sí mismo.

Sí, lo había hecho. Y ni siquiera tenía sentido intentar negarlo. Me tenía impresionada, fascinada y completamente atrapada, como nunca nadie lo había conseguido. Pendiente de todos sus movimientos, dispuesta a escuchar cada una de sus palabras e impaciente por volver a montarme en esa montaña rusa de sentimientos que experimentaba cada vez que estaba a solas con él.

Ansiosa, también, por ver cómo complicaba mi vida con tan solo una de sus medias sonrisas.

Y esa noche, en el salón de su ático, sentado delante del piano, estaba a punto de complicarla un poco más. Porque en cuanto comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, cerrando los ojos y, simplemente, dejándose llevar por la música que trazaban sus hábiles manos, en ese momento, supe que estaba perdida.

Le observé fascinada, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él, ávida por memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa escena tan íntima que me estaba permitiendo compartir con él. Porque sí, no hacía falta que me lo confesara, pero sabía que tocar era para él un ejercicio de intimidad, uno de esos raros momentos en los que dejaba de preocuparse por controlarlo absolutamente todo y se permitía centrar toda su atención, todo su sentimiento y toda su alma, en una única cosa: la música.

Había abierto de nuevo los ojos y una expresión de pura concentración crispaba sus rasgos. Con la mandíbula apretada y la cabeza baja, movía sus manos con rapidez y habilidad sobre las teclas. Aquí y allí, sus dedos se deslizaban de un lado para otro con elegancia, en una coreografía perfectamente calculada y ejecutada. Y el resultado de esos movimientos, la música, parecía hablarme directamente al corazón sobre sus miedos, sus secretos y sus debilidades. En ese momento, tuve la extraña sensación de que Edward Cullen se estaba desnudando delante de mis ojos.

La melodía llegó a su fin demasiado pronto. O quizás no. Quizás nos habíamos pasado horas sentados sobre ese banco, él dibujando su alma con los trazos de esa melodía y yo simplemente cayendo más y más rendida a sus pies con cada nota que tocaba. En cualquier caso, no sabría decirlo. Desde el momento en que la música había comenzado a sonar, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó en un murmullo ronco al cabo de un rato, apenas rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía desde que sus manos dejaron de tocar.

Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, ligeramente desconcertada, como si acabara de despertarme de un sueño particularmente vívido.

—Parecía como si me estuvieras contando una historia —divagué, aún desubicada, sin saber muy bien si mis palabras tenían sentido.

Me volví hacia él y me encontré con una leve sonrisa indescifrable dibujada en sus labios.

—La música suele expresar lo que con palabras no nos atrevemos a decir.

—¿Qué es lo que Edward Cullen no se atreve a decir en voz alta?

—A veces nada. A veces todo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Siempre tan críptico, siempre tan imposible de leer. Tenía la extraña habilidad de plantear más dudas de las que resolvía.

Suspiré, resignada.

—Supongo que tu momento de sinceridad ha remitido.

Como toda respuesta, él se limitó a esbozar una fugaz sonrisa.

—Es tarde —recordé de repente, echándole un vistazo a los grandes ventanales del salón para comprobar que, efectivamente, ya se había hecho de noche—. Debería irme.

—Te llevo a casa —dijo, levantándose del banco al tiempo que me tendía una mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

La tomé porque… bueno, porque me apetecía volver a sentir su tacto. Y porque podía permitirme un pequeño momento de auto-indulgencia. Aún así, solté su agarre en cuanto me reincorporé.

—No hace falta —dije, declinando su invitación—. Puedo coger el metro.

—¿Crees que voy a dejar que vuelvas de noche a tu casa sola y en transporte público? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Me crucé de brazos, súbitamente cabreada. Por lo visto, además de capullo, encantador y bipolar a tiempo completo, Edward también tenía una faceta de protector de damiselas en apuros que, hasta entonces, desconocía.

Una lástima que yo no fuera una princesa de cuento rogando ser rescatada.

—No es algo para lo que tenga que pedirte permiso. Simplemente te informo de que vuelvo a mi casa en metro.

—Y yo simplemente te informo de que ni hablar —insistió con una terquedad exasperante—. Vamos, tengo el coche en el garaje. ¿Y cuándo coño vas a tener tu camioneta de vuelta? No puedes ir por ahí en transporte público a todos los putos sitios. Menos aún cuando es noche cerrada.

Había comenzado a soltar palabras malsonantes y eso sólo podía significar que estaba enfadado. Me parecía justo, porque yo también empezaba a sentir la ira palpitar con fuerza en mis sienes. ¿Cómo demonios habíamos pasado de un momento de ternura a otro de nuestros rifirrafes airados en apenas un par de segundos? No tenía ni idea, pero así éramos nosotros.

Aunque lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había un _nosotros_.

—Hasta enero no la tienen. En cualquier caso, no tengo dinero para hacerme cargo de la reparación. No hasta que tú me pagues —le recordé, cruzándome de brazos con fuerza para escenificar mi cabreo—. Y tranquilo, he sobrevivido a un mes en transporte público sin tu ayuda. Esta noche no va a ser la excepción.

Me di la vuelta en un gesto dramático y airado, y me encaminé hacia el vestíbulo sin esperar su respuesta.

Pero, como siempre, Edward tenía en la boca las palabras exactas para llevarme la contraria.

—Ni hablar. Te llevo en coche. Me lo debes.

Me detuve en cuanto alcancé el ascensor y sólo entonces, me volví de nuevo hacia él para encararle. Me sorprendí al encontrarle peligrosamente cerca de mí.

—¿Desde cuándo te debo yo algo?

—La clase de piano —fue su simple respuesta.

Alcé las cejas en un gesto que pretendía ser insolente.

—Creía que la clase de piano era un ofrecimiento altruista.

Esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de intenciones oscuras, antes de inclinarse sobre mí.

—Isabella —susurró en mi oído, y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas respondieron a su llamada—, deberías saber ya que nunca hago nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Vamos.

Cinco minutos después y sin saber exactamente cómo había acabado allí, me encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo, con el cinturón de seguridad anclándome firmemente a la superficie de cuero y Edward a mi izquierda, atravesando las silenciosas calles de Chicago y con una sonrisa exasperante bailando en sus labios.

Finalmente, se había salido con la suya. Como siempre. ¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza de voluntad cuando más la necesitaba?

Rendida a los pies de Edward Cullen, suponía.

Aunque debía reconocer que el trayecto en el Volvo, rápido, silencioso y cálido, era ligeramente mejor que la perspectiva de un viaje en un vagón atestado del metro. Pero solo ligeramente. Y, desde luego, eso no era algo que Edward debiera saber.

En apenas un cuarto de hora, Edward aparcó el coche delante del portal de mi casa, sin necesidad de que yo le diera ninguna indicación sobre cómo llegar hasta allí. Las dos veces que había estado en mi apartamento parecían haber sido suficientes para que se aprendiera el camino de memoria.

—No esperes que te lo agradezca —le dije, una vez que la llave del contacto ahogó el rugido del motor.

—Contigo nunca espero nada —murmuró, ligeramente divertido—. Creo habértelo dicho alguna vez.

—Ha sido coacción y chantaje —proseguí, ignorando deliberadamente su respuesta—. Deberías sentirte mal por ello.

—No voy a sentirme culpable por haber conseguido robarte unos minutos más de tu compañía.

Ahogué un gemido, cerrando los ojos brevemente. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de encontrar la respuesta perfecta en cada momento, las palabras adecuadas para desactivar todas mis defensas?

—No deberías hacer eso —dije—. Es injusto.

—¿Hacer qué?

Por primera vez desde que nos montamos en el coche, me giré en el asiento para mirarle directamente. Sus ojos brillaban con cierta diversión a la luz de las farolas y había colocado una mano sobre mi asiento, peligrosamente cerca de mis piernas.

—Ya sabes, comportarte como un capullo insoportable y luego, de repente, volverte encantador e irresistible. Lo haces para ablandarme —le acusé.

—¿Funciona? —quiso saber.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces no veo porqué debería dejar de hacerlo.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando la sonrisa canalla que me desafiaba desde su boca. Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo ni porqué, me incliné sobre él y dejé un rápido beso en sus labios.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Salí del coche rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Tenía que alejarme de él, antes de que mi sentido común me abandonara por completo y le entregara mi corazón en una bandeja.

Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que eso ya lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>Día de Nochevieja. O lo que es lo mismo, 31 de diciembre.<p>

O lo que es lo mismo (de nuevo), el día en el que iba a abandonar este mundo cruel de un ataque al corazón.

Hora: 7.31 pm.

Estado de ánimo del equipo encargado de organizar la fiesta de Edward Cullen: a punto del suicidio colectivo.

Estado de ánimo de la responsable directa de toda aquella locura: enamorada.

Estaba enamorada.

No sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a esa revelación. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esa _situación_. Ni tampoco en qué momento. Puede que fuera aquella noche tan lejana en el Four Seasons, después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. O quizás fuera la tarde en la tienda de instrumentos. O la charla en mi apartamento, tras la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa. El paseo por la orilla del lago Michigan, el intercambio de mensajes, la clase de piano en su ático.

Había tantos momentos que puede que fueran todos a la vez y, al mismo tiempo, ninguno en concreto.

Debería haberlo visto venir. Era tan evidente, que debería haberme preparado para ese fatídico momento, esa horrorosa mañana en la que te levantas y, de repente, descubres que estás enamorada. Que ya no hay vuelta atrás y que, por más que lo intentes, por más precauciones que hayas tomado para evitarlo, ya no tienes poder de decisión sobre el rumbo que van a tomar tus sentimientos.

Estaba enamorada. Y estaba jodida.

Aquella mañana me había levantado con una extraña sensación de desasosiego. Un nudo en la boca del estómago que me apretaba más y más conforme avanzaban las horas. No era por la fiesta, de eso estaba segura. Me di cuenta de ello mientras tomaba el metro, camino del Four Seasons para ultimar todos los detalles antes de que la locura se desatara. No, no era por la fiesta. Era por ese jodido anillo de compromiso al que esa noche, por fin, Edward daría uso. Y, en ese momento, mientras una voz metálica indicaba por megafonía que el metro estaba a punto de llegar a mi parada, descubrí porqué toda aquella situación dolía tanto.

Porque estaba enamorada.

Era tan patético, tan impropio de mí, que ni siquiera me atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Incluso en mi mente, aquella palabra sonaba rematadamente mal.

Porque daba miedo.

Porque parecía irreversible.

Y porque nunca, en toda mi vida, había tenido que pronunciarla.

—Ya estamos aquí.

Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto Alice y Jessica entraron en la habitación que el Four Seasons había habilitado para que ultimáramos todos los detalles de la fiesta. Era el mayor evento que _Revamp Your Party_ había organizado en años, así que Aro se había asegurado de que todos sus refuerzos estuvieran disponibles esa noche. Abajo, Eric y Angela se encargaban de dar la bienvenida a los invitados, que ya habían comenzado a llegar.

Y allí arriba, Alice, Jessica y yo, nos preparábamos para que la fiesta diera comienzo en apenas media hora.

—¿Está todo en orden abajo? —pregunté.

—Más de la mitad de los invitados han llegado ya. Todos los camareros están preparados, perfectamente uniformados y ya han comenzado a ofrecer las primeras bebidas —informó Alice con eficiencia.

—¿El catering?

—Listo.

—¿Y las luces?

—Ya las hemos probado. Al igual que la música.

—Bien —suspiré, ligeramente aliviada después del interrogatorio rutinario.

Parecía que todo iba a salir a la perfección. Excepto por el pequeño detalle del anillo de compromiso y de la petición de matrimonio por sorpresa.

—Edward está de camino —dije, echándole un rápido vistazo a mi reloj—. Llegará cuando todos los invitados hayan entrado ya.

—¿No se supone que un buen anfitrión tiene que recibir a los invitados y no al revés? —quiso saber Alice, enarcando las cejas.

—Un buen anfitrión, pero no Edward Cullen. Es la estrella de la fiesta —le recordé—. Hay que avisar a los de seguridad para que mantengan a la prensa y a los fotógrafos a raya cuando Edward llegue. Jessica, ¿puedes hacerlo tú?

Jessica asintió con la cabeza y, sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con paso rápido, dejándonos a Alice y a mí a solas.

De repente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de confesar mi pecado.

—¿Nerviosa? —quiso saber Alice.

Negué con la cabeza en un movimiento seco. No estaba nerviosa. O, por lo menos, no por la fiesta en sí.

—La noche del cumpleaños de Rosalie eras un manojo de nervios —me recordó Alice y, de repente, su expresión se crispó, preocupada—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros con aire casual.

—Esa noche tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

—¿Y esta noche lo que tienes es la certeza de que algo malo va a pasar?

Dejé escapar el aire en una carcajada sin humor, al tiempo que le echaba un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor. Estábamos una de las habitaciones individuales del Four Seasons, un cuarto sencillo —sencillo según el criterio de uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, se entiende— con la cama, un amplio baño y un escritorio de madera colocado al lado del gran ventanal que cubría casi por completo una de las paredes. Tenía muy poco que ver con la ostentosa suite que Edward había ocupado la noche de su cumpleaños pero, aún así, todo me recordaba a aquellas horas. Las que marcaron el comienzo del fin.

¿Me habría enamorado ya entonces? Quería pensar que no, que no era tan enamoradiza y fácil como me sentía en ese momento. Pero Edward había aparecido en mi vida para romper todos mis esquemas, así que puede que sí, puede que me rindiera ya en esa primera noche y que hubiera necesitado seis meses para asimilarlo.

—De todas formas, si quieres matar a Edward de un infarto antes de que le proponga matrimonio a Rosalie, es posible que lo consigas —volvió a hablar Alice, rompiendo el curso de mis pensamientos circulares que no me llevaban a ninguna parte.

Me volví hacia ella, arrugando la frente en un gesto de confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El vestido —dijo Alice, señalándome con la cabeza—. Cuanto te he visto, por un momento he considerado seriamente la posibilidad de dejar a Jasper y volverme lesbiana.

Por primera vez en todo el día, logré esbozar el intento de una sonrisa verdadera, pero el gesto murió en mis labios en cuanto recordé de dónde había sacado ese vestido.

—Es el que llevé para el cumpleaños de Edward. No tenía nada mejor que ponerme.

Otra vez el vestido. Otra vez la fiesta y otra vez el Four Seasons. Porque parecía que me gustaba fustigarme con el recuerdo de lo que nunca volvería a ser.

¿Y por qué coño tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Edward justo el día en el que él le iba a proponer matrimonio a otra mujer?

Háblame de momentos oportunos.

Alice no dijo nada, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, antes de consultar con Jessica por teléfono si el asunto de la seguridad ya estaba arreglado. En cuanto colgó, supe que era el momento de hablar de una puñetera vez.

_Ahora o nunca. Confiésalo ya_.

—Estoy enamorada.

Lo solté sin ni siquiera pensármelo. Y señor, ayúdame, porque en voz alta aquello sonaba aún más patético que en mi mente.

Alice guardó el teléfono en su bolso sin inmutarse lo más mínimo y, solo cuando hubo terminado, se volvió hacia mí para dirigirme una larga mirada.

—Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta —fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta.

Ni siquiera se dignó a preguntar de quién. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era necesario. La respuesta no sería más evidente aunque llevara el nombre de Edward Cullen escrito en la frente en mayúsculas y con rotulador permanente.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

Alice me lanzó una nueva mirada, esta vez condescendiente, antes de contestar.

—Yo, Angela y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. La única que parecía vivir en la inopia eras tú.

—Pero yo creía que pensabais que estaba enganchada, no… _enamorada_ —dije, vacilando antes de pronunciar esa fatídica palabra que tan rara sonaba en mi boca.

Ella volvió a contemplarme en silencio, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Se sentó sobre la mullida cama y dio una pequeña palmada sobre el colchón, indicándome que hiciera lo mismo.

—Bella, el enganche es el momento anterior al enamoramiento —comenzó a explicar en un tonillo aleccionador y condescendiente que, sin embargo, no me sacó de quicio; necesitaba toda su sabiduría… y en temas de relaciones sentimentales, Alice era toda una erudita—. Algunos simplemente se quedan en esa fase y no pasan de ahí, pero tú ibas tan decidida y tan directa, que no había duda de que acabarías enamorada.

Me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente hasta casi hacerme daño. ¿Tan evidente había sido? Y si todo el mundo lo sabía ya… ¿por qué coño yo no me había dado cuenta hasta esa tarde?

De repente, una horrorosa posibilidad cruzó mi mente. Levanté la cabeza en un movimiento brusco y clavé mis ojos sobre Alice.

—¿Crees que él se ha dado cuenta?

—Esa no es la pregunta, Bella —respondió Alice—. La pregunta es si él también lo está.

Sí, probablemente aquella fuera _la_ pregunta. El origen de todos mis males. Pero prefería no pensar en ello. Porque aunque Edward sintiera algo por mí —y hablar de un _algo_ difuso ya era presuponer demasiado—, me había dejado meridianamente claro cuál era su lista de prioridades. Y yo no me encontraba en ningún lugar cercano a los diez primeros puestos.

El estruendo de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose de golpe interrumpió nuestro pequeño momento de confesiones. Nos volvimos al mismo tiempo hacia la entrada de la habitación. En el vano de la puerta habían aparecido Angela, Eric…

…y una Rosalie que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué coño…?

La pregunta murió en mis labios una vez me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ellos. En cuanto contemplé de cerca el rostro demacrado de Rosalie, que se sostenía precariamente con ayuda de Angela y de Eric, me hice una idea bastante exacta de lo que estaba pasando.

Por lo visto, Rosalie había decidido empezar la fiesta por su cuenta. Y se había bebido hasta el agua de los floreros.

—Bella, tenemos una emergencia —anunció Eric con tono solemne.

Le lancé una rápida mirada, enarcando las cejas. Como si el maquillaje corrido de Rosalie, su mirada desenfocada, su nulo sentido del equilibrio y el tufo a vodka que desprendía no fueran indicativo suficiente de que estábamos jodidos hasta límites insospechados.

—¿En qué fase de la borrachera se encuentra? —pregunté, analizando su apariencia con ojo crítico.

—Intoxicación severa —informó Angela—. Peligrosamente cerca del coma etílico si no intervenimos pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza en un movimiento seco, antes de abrir por completo la puerta de la habitación para indicarles que pasaran y sentaran a Rosalie sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo demonios ha pasado? —pregunté una vez que cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

—Es muy sencillo, Bella —habló Rosalie por primera vez; su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca, pero el veneno y la mala leche que la caracterizaban continuaban ahí, impregnando cada una de sus palabras—. Sólo tienes que beber una copa detrás de otra hasta que el mundo empieza a parecerte un lugar mucho más interesante. Aunque seguro que te crees tan moralmente superior a los demás que nunca en tu triste vida te has emborrachado.

Entornaba los ojos con dificultad y le costaba hilar las palabras, pero aún así, se las arreglaba para sonar condescendiente y jodidamente borde. Incluso estando borracha perdida.

—Claro que lo he hecho —espeté, sin saber muy bien porqué respondía a sus provocaciones—. Pero normalmente me espero a que empiece la fiesta.

—Ese es el problema —volvió ella a la carga rápidamente—. Que tu fiesta es tan mediocre y aburrida que la única forma de soportar hasta el final de la noche es estando bebida.

Había abierto ya la boca para replicar cuando sentí la mano de Alice aferrarse a mi brazo.

—Será mejor que le bajemos el pedo —interrumpió, lanzándome una rápida mirada de advertencia—. Antes de que alguna de las dos cometa un homicidio. Ya sabes que no soporto la sangre.

—Está bien. Pero antes, vosotros dos —dije, volviéndome hacia Angela y Eric— me debéis una explicación. Os dije que la mantuvierais vigilada, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de hablar.

—No tenemos ni idea, Bella —confesó Angela con sinceridad—. La teníamos vigilada cuando, de repente, la perdimos de vista. A los veinte minutos apareció así.

Angela señaló con la cabeza a Rosalie, que se había despatarrado sobre la cama en una postura nada ceremoniosa. Pero aún así, en plena borrachera y peligrosamente cerca de la inconsciencia, seguía siendo jodidamente guapa.

_Mierda de naturaleza injusta_.

—¿Veinte minutos? —repetí, incrédula— ¿Cómo es posible que se haya agarrado el pedo del siglo en veinte minutos? ¡Si de momento sólo estamos sirviendo champán!

—Igual te crees que voy a beber tu mierda de champán —volvió a intervenir Rosalie, deslizando las palabras—. Conozco perfectamente las cocinas del Four Seasons… sobre todo el armario donde guardan el buen alcohol.

Me crucé de brazos, observándola con la expresión severa de un profesor que está a punto de abroncar a un alumno particularmente rebelde. Pero ella ni siquiera se dio por aludida.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si Edward te encuentra así, estamos jodidos? —le pregunté.

—Ese es tu problema. Yo estoy demasiado borracha como para preocuparme por eso—dijo, agitando la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Además, ¿qué importa lo que Edward piense?

_Porque está a punto de proponerte matrimonio delante de quinientas personas_.

—Porque es tu prom… tu novio —le recordé, corrigiéndome justo a tiempo.

Se suponía que lo de la petición de matrimonio sorpresa era, precisamente, sorpresa. Aunque Rosalie estuviera a punto de reventarla con su intoxicación etílica.

—¿Mi novio? —repitió, antes de lanzar al aire una carcajada histérica— Si te crees todo lo que ves en las revistas, es que entonces eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba.

Decidí ignorarla por completo. De lo contrario, si continuaba escuchándola, era muy probable que acabara lanzándome a su cuello con intenciones bastante oscuras. Y, la verdad, no creía que a Edward le fuera a hacer gracia que su famosa fiesta de Nochevieja se convirtiera en el cruel asesinato de su futura prometida a manos de su… hmm… ¿amante?

Dios. Qué turbio era todo.

Así que ahí la dejé, sobre la cama y con la única compañía de su borrachera. Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por mantener la calma, me volví hacia los demás.

—No podemos dejar que Edward la vea así, ni que aparezca en la fiesta dando tumbos. Hay que bajarle el pedo urgentemente. ¿Alguna idea?

—Háblale de cosas serias, quizás así se centre —ofreció Eric.

—Que le dé el aire —terció Angela.

—Haz que se calle —gruñó Alice—. Lo del homicidio comienza a parecerme una buena idea.

—De hecho, es una gran idea —murmuré entre dientes.

Pero aunque lo de estrangularla con mis propias manos me parecía un plan de lo más apetecible, decidí optar por la sugerencia de Angela. Eric y ella abrieron los ventanales de par en par y lograron arrastrar a Rosalie hasta la terraza. Mientras, Alice y yo nos dirigimos al baño para empapar todas las toallas que encontramos en agua fría.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Alice en un susurro— ¿Por qué la ayudas?

El ruido del agua al caer sobre la cerámica amortiguaba las palabras de Alice y, a través del espejo del baño, me topé con su mirada curiosa. No tenía respuesta para su pregunta. No sabía porqué estaba haciendo todo aquello. No sabía porqué estaba ayudando a Rosalie.

No sabía porqué estaba enamorada de Edward.

—Porque me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo —dije finalmente—. Y por mucho que me joda admitirlo, el éxito de esta fiesta depende en gran medida de ella.

Fuera, en la terraza, Angela y Eric se afanaban por mantener a Rosalie en posición vertical… más o menos.

—¿Alguna novedad? —pregunté en cuanto Alice y yo regresamos del baño, cargadas de toallas húmedas.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Tan borracha como al principio —aseguró Eric.

Con cuidado, comencé a humedecer su rostro y su nuca con una de las toallas. A esas alturas de la borrachera, Rosalie estaba ya tan ida que se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Por suerte para ella porque, de lo contrario, seguramente la hubiera dejado caer por la terraza y ni siquiera me habría sentido culpable por ello.

Pero algo no iba bien. No sabía si era por el aire frío de la noche de Chicago que allí arriba soplaba con demasiada fuerza, por la humedad que se mezclaba con su sudor o por la altura del décimo piso en el que nos encontrábamos, pero lo cierto es que, de repente, el rostro de Rosalie comenzó a adquirir un color blanquecino que no le sentaba nada bien.

—Creo que es hora de pasar al plan B —habló Alice con solemnidad.

—¿Qué plan B? —pregunté, volviéndome hacia ella.

No sabía que hubiera un plan B. De hecho, que Rosalie se emborrachara hasta casi el coma etílico antes de la fiesta en la que Edward le iba a proponer matrimonio, ni siquiera era parte del plan A.

Alice y Angela intercambiaron miradas cómplices, pero fue Eric quien habló.

—Tiene que vomitar.

Abrí los ojos, horrorizada. ¿No hablarían en serio?

—Todo lo que entra, tiene que salir, Bella —insistió Alice—. Y cuanto antes lo haga, mejor.

Le lancé a Rosalie una mirada tentativa. Sentada sobre el suelo de la terraza, con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla y los ojos cerrados, parecía totalmente ajena a nuestra conversación.

—Hmm… eh… Rosalie —la llamé dubitativa; por lo visto, iba a tener que ser yo quien hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, volviendo de sus universos yupi, y centró su atención en mí. Y a pesar de que era evidente que le costaba enfocarme, se las apañó para que su mirada fuera letal.

—¿Qué? —rugió.

—Hemos pensado que quizás lo mejor sería que… eh… vomitaras.

Dios. Qué momento tan surrealista. Y escatológico.

A mi espalda, escuché la risitas mal disimuladas de Alice, Angela y Eric. Me volví rápidamente hacia ellos, con la intención de fulminarles con la mirada.

_Cabrones_.

—¿Crees que podrías… eh… —volví a dudar. Joder, ¿en qué momento me había metido en un lío como ese?— ya sabes… abrir la boca, meter los ded…?

—¿Acaso me ves pinta de bulímica? —volvió a rugir Rosalie, interrumpiéndome a media frase.

¿Era absolutamente necesario contestar?

—Francamente, querida, no es algo que no se haya comentado nunca en las revistas —intervino Angela con brusquedad.

Se había cruzado de brazos y por la expresión dura de su rostro, estaba claro que había alcanzado ese punto de no retorno en el que soportar a modelos caprichosas y borrachas no entraba dentro de sus planes. Le agradecí con una rápida sonrisa su intervención, pero en cuanto volví la vista de nuevo hacia Rosalie y comprobé el furioso tono escarlata que habían adquirido sus mejillas, supe de inmediato que el infierno estaba a punto de desatarse.

Por lo visto, el destino se había empeñado en que aquella noche alguien muriera en esa habitación.

¿Y quién era yo para interponerme en los designios del destino?

—Está bien —intercedí, haciendo uso de mi tono más pacífico—. Nada de vómitos. Llevaos a Rosalie abajo, intentad que se mantenga en posición vertical y, sobre todo, procurad que Edward no la vea, por lo menos hasta que se le baje un poco el pedo. Y tú —dije, volviéndome hacia Rosalie—, ¿crees que podrás mantenerte alejada de la barra o tengo que ir dando tu nombre al grupo de alcohólicos anónimos?

Rosalie gruñó algo entre dientes, pero aún así aceptó la ayuda que Alice y Eric le ofrecieron para reincorporarse. Se apoyó en ambos y no sin cierta dificultad, los tres caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Angela, sin embargo, se quedó unos segundos más en la terraza.

—Deberías dejar que siga bebiendo hasta que le explote el hígado —dijo sin piedad—. Se lo merece.

—Creo que lo de proponerle matrimonio en mitad de la sala de urgencias del hospital no es lo que Edward había planeado —repliqué.

—¿Y qué importa lo que Edward haya planeado? —exclamó de repente, perdiendo toda su compostura y alzando los brazos al aire en un gesto exasperado— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¿Le va a pedir matrimonio a otra y a ti lo único que te preocupa es que ese momento sea perfecto?

Me volví hacia ella, encarándola con furia. Sentía la sangre palpitar con fuerza en mis venas. No tenía ni idea de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y, aún así, se permitía el lujo de darme sermones cuando nadie le había pedido su opinión.

—En cualquier otra situación, me importaría menos que una mierda, Angela —dije, tratando en vano de mantener mi voz y mis emociones bajo control—. Pero da la casualidad de que esa maldita petición de matrimonio es una parte fundamental de la fiesta que yo me encargo de organizar. Es mi trabajo, Angela. Y aún me queda el orgullo suficiente como para querer hacerlo bien. No voy a dejar que una niñata consentida eche por tierra todo el esfuerzo y todo el trabajo de un mes.

—Pero…

—Angela —la interrumpí, alzando la mano—, déjalo. Déjame unos minutos a solas. Por favor —añadí, al ver que no parecía dispuesta a rendirse.

Ella me observó durante un par de segundos y finalmente se dio por vencida.

—Está bien —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta, pero cuando agarró el picaporte, se dio la vuelta para decir algo más antes de irse—. Sólo espero que aprendas a poner tus necesidades por delante de las de Edward. Si no lo haces pronto, va a acabar contigo.

El consejo llegaba demasiado tarde. Hacía tiempo que Edward Cullen ya había terminado conmigo y esa noche tan sólo iba a rematarme un poco más.

Dejé escapar el aire en un largo suspiro en cuanto escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. ¿Cómo demonios me había metido en un lío de tal calibre? Desde el primer momento, desde esa infame visita a Tiffany's, había sabido toda la verdad de la situación con Edward, pero hasta esa noche no había sido plenamente consciente de ello. Hasta esa noche, me había conformado con cerrar los ojos a la realidad, como si al abrirlos de nuevo, todo —el anillo, Rosalie y ese matrimonio concertado tan desfasado— fuera a desaparecer como por arte de magia.

La noche del cumpleaños de Rosalie debería haber sido la bofetada definitiva que necesitaba para asimilar de una vez por todas lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero también entonces había optado por mirar hacia otro lado. Y caer rendida a los pies de Edward había sido tan fácil y tan natural que había olvidado que, al final de la caída, siempre te espera el duro suelo. Pero ya no podía postergar más el momento. Y ahora, a escasas horas de que Edward le pidiera matrimonio a Rosalie, acababa de abrir los ojos para descubrir que el suelo se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que creía. Estaba a punto de darme de bruces contra él y no había nada que pudiera hacer para amortiguar el golpe.

De hecho, la revelación de esa tarde iba a hacer que la caída fuera aún más dura.

Ahí fuera, en la terraza, el viento comenzaba a soplar con demasiada fuerza. Regresé al interior de la habitación, pero ni siquiera la agradable temperatura que emanaba de los radiadores fue suficiente para hacerme entrar en calor.

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj. Quedaban siete minutos para que la famosa fiesta de Nochevieja de Edward Cullen diera comienzo. Después de esa noche, no habría nada más que me uniera a él y por fin podría borrarle de mi vida. A él, a sus sonrisas torcidas y a ese vacío en la boca del estómago que sólo él era capaz de hacerme sentir.

Pero para eso, primero tendría que enfrentarme a la fiesta. Para eso, primero tendría que bajar ahí y colocar una gran sonrisa mientras el hombre del que estaba enamorada le pedía matrimonio a otra mujer.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Dónde había una bolsa para vomitar cuando más la necesitaba?

—¡Bella!

Con un grito y el estruendo de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse, Jasper Hale interrumpió mi pequeño momento de pánico. Apareció en el vano de la puerta, jadeante, y apoyó una de sus manos sobre el marco de madera, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté, súbitamente alarmada.

—Tienes que ver esto —fue lo único que dijo, y el tono apremiante y preocupado de su voz no me gustó nada.

Sin añadir nada más, me tendió un pequeño aparato. Una de esas tabletas ligeras y planas que tan bien me vendrían en mi trabajo, pero que con mi sueldo de mierda, no me podía permitir. Era un trastorno ir de aquí para allá cargada con carpetas pesadas, agendas inútiles y…

Oh.

Ahogué un grito en cuanto le eché un vistazo a la pantalla. Entrecerré los ojos y me acerqué aún más a la superficie brillante.

Oh. Oh.

—¿Es…?

Dejé la pregunta en el aire. Levanté la mirada, en busca de los ojos de Jasper. En busca de una respuesta. En busca de una maldita explicación razonable. Tenía que tratarse de una desagradable broma pesada.

Pero Jasper no dijo nada de eso. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en silencio, confirmando mis sospechas de que el cielo estaba a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

* * *

><p>Creo que de momento lo dejamos ahí, espero vuestras teorías en forma de review ;)<p>

Intentaré actualizar en dos semanas como esta vez. Pero si la espera se os hace muy dura y os apetece leer un Edward tierno, tengo por ahí otro fic en proceso. Se llama _Los chicos buenos siempre dicen la verdad_, es una historia muy cortita y fácil de leer, creo que os gustará.

Y como siempre, cuando tenga al capullo listo, aviso por Facebook y cuelgo adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Nos leemos :)

Bars


	18. La fiesta

¡Hola! Nuevo capi del capullo. Fue muy cruel dejarlo en ese punto en el anterior, así que seguimos con la fiesta. Mil gracias por leer y por todos los reviews, sois las mejores! Me ha encantado leer vuestras teorías...

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 17. LA FIESTA<span>

—_¿Es…?_

_Dejé la pregunta en el aire. Levanté la mirada, en busca de los ojos de Jasper. En busca de una respuesta. En busca de una maldita explicación razonable. Tenía que tratarse de una desagradable broma pesada._

_Pero Jasper no dijo nada de eso. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en silencio, confirmando mis sospechas de que el cielo estaba a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas._

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —pregunté.

Mi voz sonaba ronca, débil. Aterrorizada. No podía haber llegado a oídos de Edward, traté de convencerme a mí misma. No, era imposible. Porque si Edward se hubiera enterado, Jasper no estaría allí, con la misma expresión de terror que yo e implorándome para que encontrara una solución a una situación que, sencillamente, no tenía remedio.

—Nadie —aseguró Jasper con un aplomo que ninguno de los dos sentíamos realmente—. Pero será cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo el mundo se entere. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Tomé aire en respiraciones cortas y superficiales, pero el oxígeno no parecía llegar en cantidades suficientes a mis pulmones.

—Hay que aguantar hasta que termine la fiesta. Nadie puede ver eso —dije, devolviéndole la tableta—. Y por nadie me refiero a Edward. ¿Crees que podrías…?

—Bella —me interrumpió Jasper. Su voz resonó con autoridad en el silencio de la habitación y no pude hacer otra cosa más que callarme—. Sé lo que va a pasar en la fiesta.

Le observé en silencio, calculando el grado de sinceridad de sus palabras. Puede que fuera cierto. O puede que estuviera intentando sonsacarme información con alguna sutil artimaña.

Nunca podías fiarte de un abogado.

—¿Qué sabes exactamente? —pregunté con cautela, tratando de enmascarar cualquier emoción que pudiera filtrarse en mi voz.

Jasper aguantó mi mirada durante un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Sé que en el bolsillo del traje de Edward hay un anillo de compromiso —habló, pronunciando las palabras con claridad—. Y sé que ese anillo es para mi hermana.

Dejé escapar el aire en un suspiro prolongado de alivio. Demasiadas personas estaban ya al corriente de la petición de matrimonio sorpresa-y-en-absoluto-sorpresa —Alice, Angela y ahora Jasper, también—, pero era un alivio poder compartir la carga de aquel secreto con alguien más.

Ni siquiera quise saber cómo demonios se había enterado Jasper de la existencia de ese anillo. Probablemente Alice se hubiera ido de la lengua, pero en ese momento tenía un problema mucho más gordo entre manos que el de una amiga incapaz de guardar un secreto.

—Bien —dije, asintiendo la cabeza con un movimiento seco—. Entonces también sabrás la magnitud del desastre que se nos viene encima.

—Esto no puede seguir adelante —insistió, sin darse por vencido—. Es una locura.

—Claro que puede seguir adelante. Y lo va a hacer —le llevé la contraria—. Además, en cualquier caso, si no lo hiciera, tampoco es asunto nuestro. Ni a ti ni a mí nos corresponde tomar esa decisión.

—Bella —habló Jasper de nuevo, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos; de repente, hablaba con una seguridad inesperada—, esa decisión ya está tomada.

Negué con la cabeza bruscamente. Necesitaba aferrarme a mi tabla de salvación, pero Jasper parecía empeñado en arrebatármela para que me hundiera en la más absoluta miseria.

Y no. No estaba dramatizando.

En absoluto.

—No, Jasper. Todo va a seguir según lo previsto. Yo bajaré ahí y me encargaré de que la fiesta discurra sin incidentes ni sorpresas desagradables. Y tú —añadí, lanzándole una mirada que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente intimidatoria—, tú te encargarás de guardar eso —dije, señalando ese aparato del demonio que, de repente, se había convertido en la fuente de todos mis males— a buen recaudo para que nadie se entere. Al menos hasta que sea inevitable.

—_Mañana_ será inevitable —volvió a la carga, súbitamente alterado—. Estará en las portadas de todos los periódicos de la ciudad. No vas a poder ocultarlo para siempre.

—Claro que no —convine, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no perder la poca entereza que aún conservaba—, pero mañana la maldita fiesta ya habrá acabado. Y yo podré librarme para siempre de Edward Cullen.

Contaba las horas para que eso sucediera de una puñetera vez.

Jasper había abierto la boca ya para replicar, pero el sonido apresurado de unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo interrumpieron su nueva tentativa de minar mi voluntad. Rápidamente, ocultó la tableta con la chaqueta de su traje y ambos compusimos una expresión de fingida calma.

—¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí?

Solté un suspiro de alivio en cuanto vislumbré a Alice acercándose hacia nosotros por el largo pasillo del hotel.

—Edward ha llegado ya y no hace más que preguntar por ti, Bella —informó en cuanto nos alcanzó y ni siquiera se molestó en camuflar el tono de censura de su voz al pronunciar el nombre de Edward—. Hemos tenido que empezar ya y…

Alice se detuvo en seco en cuanto reparó en nuestras caras. Por lo visto, nuestro intento de aparentar normalidad había sido un absoluto fracaso.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre? —preguntó Alice, mirándonos alternativamente— ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

—Todavía no —murmuré entre dientes.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada y, sin mediar más palabra, él rescató la tableta de su escondite y se la tendió a Alice, que la tomó entre sus manos con gesto confuso.

Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios en cuanto fijó la mirada en la pantalla y comprendió lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se quedó contemplando la pantalla durante unos segundos en completo silencio, incapaz de despegar la mirada de la brillante superficie. Cuando por fin lo hizo, alzó los ojos hacia nosotros, completamente horrorizada.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Probablemente la portada de todos los periódicos de mañana —respondió Jasper con tono sombrío.

Alice devolvió la mirada a la pantalla y su mueca horrorizada se crispó en un gesto de preocupación.

—Supongo que no hace falta deciros lo jodidos que estamos. Especialmente tú, Bella —añadió, levantando la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí.

—Sí, soy ligeramente consciente de ello —respondí con ironía mal disimulada—. Y como no quiero que la mierda me salpique, os voy a pedir el favor de guardar este pequeño secreto entre nosotros. Por lo menos hasta que termine la fiesta.

—Bella, si todos los periódicos van a abrir mañana con esto, va a ser difícil salir indemne del caos que se va a desatar —replicó Alice.

—Pero eso será _mañana_ —le recordé, como había hecho minutos antes con Jasper—. Y para entonces, yo ya no trabajaré para Edward Cullen.

Alice clavó la mirada sobre mí. La aguanté con cabezonería, desafiante. Haciéndole saber sin palabras que iba a ser imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward Cullen, mi instinto de supervivencia parecía funcionar correctamente. Y por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward Cullen, también, estaba decidida a hacer lo que más me convenía.

Iba a correr para salvarme y no me importaba lo que dejara atrás.

—Tienes que decírselo —insistió Alice, apremiante—. Tienes que decírselo a Edward. Se va a enterar de todas formas.

—Pero no por mi boca. Y cuando lo haga, yo ya estaré lejos —dije, lanzándole una mirada dura—. Ya he tenido suficiente con esta historia.

Salí de la habitación, sin darles la oportunidad de responder a ninguno de los dos, y me alejé de allí con pasos rápidos. No podía dejar que adivinaran la debilidad que se escondía tras mis palabras. No podía derrumbarme y confesar lo mucho que me aterrorizaba lo que pudiera ocurrir una vez que Edward se enterara de todo.

Tendría que correr rápido y ponerme a salvo una vez que eso ocurriera.

* * *

><p>—... y fue entonces cuando Rosalie abrió la boca y el señor Denali se encontró con un bonito regalo de fin de año.<p>

Escuché el relato de cómo Rosalie había vaciado el contenido de su estómago sobre el traje de uno de los socios de Cullen & Hale. No creía que al señor Hale le agradara el regalo de bienvenida con el que su hija había agasajado a uno de los colaboradores más valiosos del despacho. Pero tampoco es que me importara.

Llevaba toda la noche funcionando con el piloto automático encendido, con la mente a kilómetros de distancia del Four Seasons. Moviéndome por la fiesta, asegurándome de que todo discurría según lo previsto, preguntando aquí y allá a los invitados.

Huyendo de Edward.

Le había visto de reojo en un par de ocasiones, aunque había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para camuflarme entre los invitados antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran con los míos. Pero sabía que me estaba buscando. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que me diera caza.

—… por suerte hemos conseguido que Edward no la pille todavía —continuó Angela con su diatriba—, aunque no parece muy interesado en encontrarla. Al contrario que a ti y… ¿Bella? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Hmm… eh… ¿sí? —pregunté tentativamente, volviéndome hacia ella.

—Ni te molestes —replicó Angela con un bufido.

—Lo siento, Ang. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Angela se cruzó de brazos, enarcando las cejas.

—¿Empezando por Edward y terminando por Edward?

Por suerte, no tuve que contestar. Sin previo aviso, Alice y Eric aparecieron de la nada entre la marea de invitados. Detrás de ellos, una Rosalie enfebrecida se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Con esfuerzo, consiguió abrirse paso y llegar hasta nosotros, dejándose caer sobre la barra en un gesto nada ceremonioso.

La observé con indiferencia.

—¿Sigue borracha?

Era una pregunta retórica.

—Es increíble —murmuró Eric con una mueca de asombro—. Creo que tiene un imán para las copas de champán. Es imposible mantenerla alejada del alcohol.

—Con que la mantengáis alejada de Edward, me conformo —mascullé entre dientes.

—Creo que, de momento, lo estamos consiguiendo —aseguró Alice—. Aunque me parece que más que a nuestra habilidad, se debe al hecho de que Edward no parece muy interesado en encontrarla.

Asentí con la cabeza distraídamente, al tiempo que dejaba vagar la mirada a mi alrededor. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Unos cuantos metros por delante de mí, me pareció vislumbrar a Edward. Alcé el cuello por encima de los invitados y, efectivamente, ahí estaba. Esbozando esa media sonrisa tan encantadora y tan suya con la que conseguía camelarse a todo el mundo apenas sin esfuerzo. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, perfecto para arrancárselo a mordiscos y…

Oh. Mierda. Mantener el sentido común iba a ser difícil si se empeñaba en estar tan jodidamente guapo.

Desvié la mirada hacia sus acompañantes, antes de perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Estaba rodeado de hombres, todos vestidos con trajes oscuros y con una copa de champán caro en la mano, y todos también, sin excepción, parecían atrapados por la conversación. Edward era el centro de atención y se sentía perfectamente cómodo con ello. Me sorprendía la habilidad que tenía para dejar de ser un capullo arrogante y convertirse en…

Un capullo encantador.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo de forma involuntaria. Efectos secundarios de estar enamorada, suponía. Y justo entonces, cuando me afanaba por borrar esa sonrisa tonta que había aparecido de la nada en mis labios, sentí la presión de su mirada. Desde tantos metros de distancia, a través de la multitud de invitados, sentí con claridad como sus ojos se clavaron sobre mí. Mi piel se erizó de forma automática y mi respiración se aceleró en cuanto despegué la mirada de sus acompañantes y la dirigí de nuevo hacia él.

Lentamente, sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa torcida que sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de mí.

_Mieeeeerda_.

Podría jurar que mi ropa interior se había desintegrado con esa sonrisa. Pero para comprobarlo tendría que mirar hacia abajo y no estaba dispuesta a romper el contacto visual.

La sonrisa canalla que me desafiaba desde sus labios se acentuó de manera apenas perceptible. Estaba convencida de que disfrutaba con ese intercambio secreto de miradas, con el poder que debía de sentir al darse cuenta de que era capaz de trastocar todo mi mundo con una sola de sus medias sonrisas.

Quería tomarle de la mano y llevármelo de allí.

Quería encerrarle en una habitación para repetir aquella noche en el Four Seasons.

Quería romper en mil pedazos es absurda lista de prioridades por la que iba a proponerle matrimonio a Rosalie esa noche.

Quería…

Oh. Joder.

Quería detenerle porque, de repente, ya no se conformaba con mirarme desde lejos y había comenzado a abrirse paso entre los invitados. E, inequívocamente, se dirigía hacia mí.

A mi lado, Rosalie continuaba inclinada sobre la barra, haciendo acopio de todo el alcohol que se ponía a tiro de sus manos y de su boca, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—…entonces se inclinó hacia delante y no pude evitar echarle un vistazo a su escote. Os juro que le vi hasta las bragas. En serio, ¿qué tipo de invitadas hay en esta fiesta? ¿Las han sacado del casting de Pretty Woman?

—Edward viene hacia aquí —anuncié, interrumpiendo el escabroso relato de Alice sobre el vestuario (o falta de él) de las invitadas a la fiesta.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Alice, Angela y Eric al mismo tiempo, volviéndose hacia mí.

—Que Edward viene hacia aquí —repetí entre dientes, despacio—. Y Rosalie está a mi lado, completamente borracha, y vosotros tenéis que deshaceros de ella, antes de que Edward la vea y esto se convierta en un horrible velatorio y…

—Respira, Bella —me cortó Angela—. Nosotros nos encargamos de Rosalie —dijo, volviéndose hacia la rubia para tomarla del brazo con firmeza—. Vamos, Rosalie.

Rosalie le dirigió una larga mirada por encima del hombro, antes de llevarse a los labios la que probablemente fuera la copa número 376 de la noche.

—Ni hablar. Yo no me muevo de la barra. ¡Camarero! —exclamó de repente—. Ponme tres rondas de lo mismo. Yo invito.

Un bufido exasperado colectivo recorrió el grupo y, a juzgar por la expresión homicida que lucía Angela, era muy probable que aquella fuera la última borrachera de la vida de Rosalie.

—Es barra libre, tú no invitas a nada. ¡Vamos! —ordenó Angela, tirando con fuerza del brazo de Rosalie; parecía el único modo de despegarla de la barra del bar.

Rápidamente, Alice se colocó al otro lado de Rosalie, tomándola del otro brazo y, aunque oponía resistencia —toda la que su borrachera le permitía—, entre los tres lograron que se moviera con relativa rapidez. Con alivio, vi desaparecer su llamativa cabellera rubia entre los invitados, justo cuando un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en mi campo de visión.

—Isabella.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, antes de girar la cabeza hacia Edward. Si de lejos me había parecido que esa noche estaba más guapo de lo normal, en ese momento, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, estaba completamente convencida de que no iba a poder volver a respirar nunca más.

Y, la verdad, es complicaba bastante todo ese asunto de vivir.

Me observaba con una expresión cautelosa, casi… ¿vulnerable? No soportaba verle así, tan comedido, tan expectante.

Tan perdido.

La fuerza de voluntad que había conseguido reunir esa noche estaba a una sola sonrisa torcida de desvanecerse. Y la idea de huir y no mirar atrás cuando terminara esa noche se me antojaba cada vez más difícil y dolorosa.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerse de querer cuando lo único que necesitaba era odiarle?

—¿Todo bien, Edward? —pregunté en un murmullo, tratando de utilizar mi registro más profesional.

—Sabes que sí.

El tono de su voz igualaba su expresión cautelosa. Era la primera vez que hablábamos cara a cara desde la clase de piano en su apartamento, y luego el viaje en su coche de vuelta al mío, y el beso de despedida, y yo no sabía en qué maldito punto estaban las cosas o si incluso debería haber un punto y…

Dios. Odiaba mi vida.

—Contigo prefiero no dar nada por hecho —dije, sin atreverme a alzar la voz.

Edward dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo. Me asusté porque nunca le había visto nervioso y si la situación ya era jodida de por sí, prefería no tener que enfrentarme al Edward vulnerable. Porque ese Edward desactivaba todas mis defensas y aquella noche las necesitaba más alerta que nunca.

—Isabella —volvió a decir, esta vez pronunciando mi nombre en un nuevo suspiro—. Escucha, sé que soy un… ¿cómo dices tú?

—Capullo —respondí automáticamente, fruto de meses y meses de práctica.

Una sonrisa espontánea apareció en sus labios.

—Capullo, eso es. Un capullo —repitió despacio, como si estuviera saboreando la palabra, y su sonrisa se acentuó—. Pero sé cuando un trabajo está bien hecho. Y, de verdad, espero que sepas que aprecio tu trabajo.

Enarqué las cejas, al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos. Puede que para demostrar mi incredulidad. O puede que para defenderme de su repentino ataque de sinceridad. No era habitual recibir elogios de boca de Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué tramas? —quise saber, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de fingida inocencia. Ya no quedaba ni rastro del Edward cauto de hacía unos minutos y yo me sentía incapaz de seguirle el ritmo a sus bruscos cambios de humor.

Mientras él pasaba por todos los estados posibles en pocos segundos, yo me había quedado estancada en la casilla de enamorada-y-completamente-a-tu-disposición.

—Nada —aseguró, sin borrar la mueca de inocencia de su cara—. ¿No puedo hacerte un cumplido sin parecer culpable? Por cierto, bonito vestido.

Alargó su mano para trazar el contorno de mi cintura con sus dedos. Aguanté la respiración, mientras sentía el tacto fantasmal de su mano recorrer mi cuerpo por encima de la tela del vestido. Y justo cuando estaba convencida de que iba a dejarse de preliminares para aferrar mi cintura con fuerza, retiró el brazo en un movimiento inesperado.

—¿No tenías nada mejor que ponerte? —preguntó, mientras una sonrisa canalla revoloteaba en sus labios— ¿O es que pretendes lanzarme un mensaje subliminal?

—Día de colada. No encontré nada más en el armario y tuve que conformarme con esto —mentí descaradamente.

Lo cierto es que ese vestido era, con diferencia, lo mejor que tenía en el armario. Pero llevaba asociados demasiados recuerdos —los probadores de Saks, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, el modo en que me lo quitó lentamente en la suite esa noche—, así que había preferido no volver a ponérmelo.

Hasta esa noche. Y ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho. Puede que realmente estuviera tratando de enviarle un mensaje subliminal a Edward y ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de ello.

—Pues déjame decirte que te sienta demasiado bien —dijo, inclinándose sobre mí para susurrar unas cuantas palabras más en mi oído—. Esta noche estás preciosa.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome envolver por su calor y por su cercanía. Si hacía un esfuerzo de imaginación, podía borrar ese maldito anillo de compromiso y pensar que Edward era solo para mí.

Escuché con claridad como tomaba aire para hablar de nuevo, probablemente con la intención de relatarme con todo lujo de detalles cómo planeaba deshacerse de ese vestido. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo el aire en los pulmones durante un par de segundos eternos y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente.

Se estaba reprimiendo. Abrí los ojos y confirmé mis sospechas al contemplar su expresión, súbitamente contenida. Cualquier rasgo de diversión o de provocación había desaparecido de su rostro y supe que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener las cosas entre los dos bajo control. Por no hacer de esa noche algo más difícil de lo que ya era de por sí.

Y eso me hizo caer rendida a sus pies un poco más.

—No sabes cuánto me cuesta contenerme cuando estoy a tu lado —confesó en un murmullo quedo.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio. Le comprendía perfectamente. Aquella sensación de descontrol era demasiado familiar para mí.

Uno de los numerosos camareros que pululaban por la fiesta pasó a nuestro lado y Edward tomó dos copas de champán de la bandeja que portaba.

—¿Una copa de champán? —me ofreció.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—No bebo mientras trabajo.

—En la fiesta de Rosalie lo hiciste —me recordó, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa tentativa; ambos sabíamos que esa noche había sido pésima.

—En la fiesta de Rosalie me rompieron el corazón.

Solté las palabras sin ser verdaderamente consciente de su significado. Pero cuando me di cuenta de mi confesión, ya era demasiado tarde para recuperarlas.

Edward me contempló en absoluto silencio durante un par de interminables segundos.

—Isabella… —suspiró. Y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado mi nombre desde que empezamos la conversación—. No hagas esas confesiones. Por favor —imploró, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. La noche ya está siendo difícil y esto… —rebuscó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña caja cuadrada forrada de terciopelo— Esto pesa más que nunca.

Sentí como se me encogía el corazón en cuanto mis ojos cayeron sobre la pequeña caja. El anillo estaba ahí dentro, guardado, listo para que Edward le diera uso de una vez. Aquello era más real que nunca y no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Estás enamorado de Rosalie?

Tenía que preguntárselo. Lo había hecho ya, durante esa inesperada clase de piano en su apartamento. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde esa primera vez, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que tenía que preguntárselo de nuevo.

—No.

Su respuesta fue la misma que la primera vez que le hice esa pregunta. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente.

—No, Isabella —respondió, esta vez con más firmeza—. Y lo sabes.

Había algo de desesperación en el fondo de su voz que me hizo estremecer. Me miraba con intensidad, como si estuviera suplicándome que entendiera algo. Pero sus labios no dejaron escapar más palabras y yo me sentía completamente perdida.

—¿Tu lista de prioridades no ha cambiado?

Sostuve su mirada, mientras Edward meditaba en silencio su respuesta.

—No sé dónde está mi lista de prioridades —confesó en un susurro ronco de rendición—. No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en sus labios.

—No lo sé. Nunca he vivido sin ella.

La cuestión era si podía hacerlo. Porque yo no necesitaba ninguna lista: mi prioridad era él. Y hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de ello. Pero el pensamiento se abrió paso con tanta fuerza y tanta claridad en mi mente que resultaba aterrador. Mi prioridad era Edward. En contra de mi propia voluntad. En contra de mi sentido común. En contra de todas las señales de peligro que me había ido encontrando a lo largo del camino. En contra, incluso, de lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche en cuanto el reloj marcara las doce y Edward abriera la caja de terciopelo que guardaba en el bolsillo.

El gran reloj que presidía la pista marcó las once. Empezaba la cuenta atrás.

—En una hora comienza un nuevo año —recordó Edward, desviando la mirada hacia el reloj.

—Y una nueva vida —apunté.

—El año que viene seguiré siendo el mismo capullo de siempre —bromeó Edward, pero el humor de su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

La música y las conversaciones de los invitados cargaban el ambiente, pero yo no era capaz de escuchar nada aparte del agitado ritmo de mi respiración. Las palabras comenzaron a tomar forma en mi cabeza y, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya estaban en mi garganta, subiendo hacia mi boca, atrapadas en mi lengua, luchando por salir a través de mis labios.

—No lo hagas.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña caja que aún sostenía entre sus manos. Jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos y su pecho se movía de forma regular, al ritmo que marcaban sus respiraciones pausadas y profundas.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos.

Toda una vida.

Una eternidad sumida en el silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de mi corazón al romperse en cuanto Edward alzó la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí y tuve que enfrentarme a su expresión suplicante.

—No digas eso, Isabella.

—¿Por qué?

Dejó que el silencio cayera de nuevo sobre nosotros y guardó la caja de terciopelo antes de responder.

—Porque no estoy seguro de poder negarte lo que me pidas.

Se dio la vuelta y me dejó allí, sola, con el aliento atrapado en la garganta y los restos de mi corazón en el suelo.

* * *

><p>—Era inevitable —murmuró Alice—. Tarde o temprano, tenía que ocurrir.<p>

Seguí la dirección que marcaban los ojos de Alice. Encaramada a la barra del bar y a punto de caerse de morros al suelo, Rosalie se paseaba de un lado a otro, mostrando orgullosa su borrachera y su ropa interior.

Alice tenía razón. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el pedo antológico de Rosalie alcanzara la fase de la exhibición pública e impudorosa. Y también era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Edward, por fin, se diera cuenta de que su futura prometida había consumido la mitad del alcohol de la fiesta ella sola. En ese momento, debía de estar en algún corrillo, observando el espectáculo completamente horrorizado. Y a punto de lanzarse sobre la barra para placar a Rosalie y llevársela a algún rincón apartado.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no fue Edward quien tuvo que ejecutar la maniobra de rescate. Jasper se le adelantó y, no sin cierta dificultad, logró bajar a Rosalie de la barra. Hubo forcejeos. Hubo gritos. Hubo aplausos. Hubo algún "maldito hermano cabrón y puritano" proferido con rabia y deslizando las palabras. Pero Jasper cumplió su misión con éxito. Bajó a Rosalie de la barra y se la llevó fuera de la fiesta, en un intento por proteger la poca dignidad que le quedaba a su hermana.

Alice y yo contemplamos la escena con sendas muecas de profundo aburrimiento. Después de una larga noche tratando en vano de evitar que Rosalie se pusiera en ridículo delante de toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, ya nada podía sorprendernos.

—Edward debería meter ese anillo en una copa de champán —murmuró Alice, volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí—. Sería lo más apropiado.

—Rosalie se lo tragaría. Como ha hecho con el resto del champán de la fiesta.

Intercambiamos miradas cómplices y una risa entre dientes. La situación era tan patética que lo único que podíamos hacer era reírnos de ella.

Dejé vagar la mirada por la fiesta. El gran reloj que lo presidía todo marcaba las doce menos cuarto. Apenas quedaban quince minutos para el nuevo año, pero desde mi charla con Edward, el tiempo avanzaba sorprendentemente lento. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces, pero de vez en cuando, sentía su mirada clavada sobre mí. Sabía que me observaba.

De hecho, yo también lo hacía. De forma inconsciente y sin poder evitarlo. De tanto en cuanto me sorprendía a mí misma buscándole con la mirada entre los invitados. Era imposible perderle de vista. Llamaba la atención con su mata de pelo desordenada y ese par de ojos verdes que lograban apuntalarme el suelo incluso con toda una fiesta abarrotada de invitados de por medio.

—¿Se lo vas a decir?

Me giré hacia Alice. De nuevo, había roto mi regla de no beber durante las fiestas que organizaba. Sobre la barra del bar descansaba una copa de champán a medias. En mi defensa, debía decir que era la primera y la última de la noche.

—No —respondí secamente.

—Es mejor que se entere por ti —insistió Alice.

—Lo mejor es que no se entere.

Alice dejó escapar un bufido.

—Va a ser difícil cuando mañana se encuentre con eso en todos los periódicos —me recordó—. Bella, todo el mundo va a hablar de ello. Todo el mundo en esta ciudad ridículamente grande se va a enterar de lo que ha pasado. ¿No vas a darle una pequeña ventaja sobre los demás?

En esa ocasión fui yo quien lanzó un bufido exasperado. ¿Tan difícil era de entender que ya había tenido suficiente con esa historia? ¿Que tenía derecho a plantarme, a decir que no, a intentar salvarme? Por primera vez desde que conocía a Edward iba a actuar de forma egoísta y nadie, ni siquiera Alice, iba a hacerme sentir culpable por ello.

—No es asunto mío, Alice —repliqué, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía—. Hablas como si yo fuera responsable de toda esta historia, pero no es así.

—No puedes negar que juegas un papel muy importante en ella.

El problema es que ese papel no era el de protagonista. Y yo había alcanzado un punto en el que no podía conformarme con menos.

—Mi intervención estelar está a punto de terminar —aseguré, llevándome la copa de champán a los labios para apurar su contenido—. Esta noche van a matar a mi personaje y yo podré reencarnarme en alguien feliz y libre de capullos encantadores cuya única misión en este mundo es complicarme la vida. Por cierto —dije, recordando algo de repente—, ¿puedes explicarme por qué Jasper conoce la existencia de ese anillo de compromiso?

—Soy completamente inocente —se defendió Alice, alzando ambas manos—. Fue el propio Edward quien se lo confesó.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Entonces sabe también que Edward pretende apartarle de la dirección del despacho?

—Eso lo ha sabido siempre —aseguró Alice—. Lo del matrimonio amañado con Rosalie sólo ha servido para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Y qué siente? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

En fin, Edward era su mejor amigo. Pero aún así, en su maldita lista de prioridades, él tampoco ocupaba ninguno de los primeros puestos.

—Lo mismo que tú y que yo, Bella —dijo Alice, súbitamente seria—. Lástima. Lástima por Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza, en silencio. Si conseguía dejar a un lado los nervios, la ansiedad por saber más de Edward, las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que me encontraba a solas con él y todos estos fastidiosos síntomas propios del enamoramiento, sabía que, en el fondo, yo también sentía lástima por Edward. Lástima por su lista de prioridades, esa que había ordenado de forma tan errónea. Lástima porque estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a una mujer a la que no amaba.

Pero, sobre todo, lástima porque detrás de su fachada de hombre indestructible, no era más que un cobarde demasiado asustado para luchar por lo que realmente quería.

—Tienes que decírselo, Bella.

La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad. Enfoqué de nuevo los ojos sobre su rostro y parpadeé un par de veces, confusa.

—Tienes que ser tú quien se lo diga, Bella —insistió Alice, entonando sus palabras con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo.

—No sé si tengo el valor para hacerlo —confesé con la voz rota en un momento de debilidad.

Me di cuenta de que yo también era una cobarde. Y no sabía si sería capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para luchar por los dos.

—Sé egoísta, Bella. Si no lo haces por él, hazlo por ti. —Alice me lanzó una larga mirada, antes de soltar el golpe final que minaría la poca voluntad que me quedaba—. Es la única forma.

Tenía razón. Aquella era mi última jugada, y aunque esa mano de cartas excepcional ni siquiera me aseguraba ganar la partida, no podía vencer sin antes arriesgarme a perder.

Le eché un nuevo vistazo al reloj. Apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que el año finalizara y se llevara todos mis recuerdos por delante. Aquel primer encuentro con Edward en el despacho de Aro, seis meses atrás. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces. El odio irracional que había sentido hacia él desde el principio. El odio, también, que sentía hacia mí misma por buscar su aprobación. La noche en la suite del Four Seasons. Esa maldita noche que volvió mi mundo del revés.

Y luego vinieron las sonrisas torcidas. Las conversaciones con doble sentido. La adicción a sus palabras, a su cercanía y a sus besos. Las confesiones. El piano. Los 'por favor' suplicados con una media sonrisa.

Habíamos recorrido tanto y tan poco, que tenía que ser yo quien decidiera si valía la pena continuar con el camino.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacia Alice. En realidad, no había nada que valorar. La decisión estaba tomada desde un principio y, la verdad, nunca había tenido más opción que esa.

—¿Puedes pedirle a Jasper una copia de lo que nos enseñó?

Alice asintió con la cabeza y, apenas un par de minutos después, me sumergía en la marea de invitados, en busca de Edward y aferrando una hoja de papel en mis manos.

Le encontré en el centro de la pista, en medio de un corrillo y, como siempre, era el centro de atención de todas las conversaciones. Alcé una mano temblorosa y toqué su hombro, justo cuando los invitados comenzaron a corear la cuenta atrás que marcaba el camino hacia el año nuevo.

—¡Diez!

Edward se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa espontánea se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto me vio.

—Isabella.

—¡Nueve!

—Edward…

No soportaba ser yo quien tuviera que borrar esa sonrisa genuina de sus labios.

—¡Ocho!

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en mi expresión.

—¡Siete!

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Tenía la garganta seca y sentía que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

—Edward… hay algo que debes saber.

—¡Seis!

—¿Hay algún problema con la fiesta?

_Ojalá fuera eso_.

—¡Cinco!

—No exactamente —logré decir, mientras aferraba con más fuerza la hoja de papel entre mis manos.

—¡Cuatro!

—Si es por lo de Rosalie, no te preocupes —dijo, entonando su voz con suavidad—. No voy a ser tan cabrón de echarte la culpa por eso.

Cerré los ojos.

Dios. Estaba tan perdido…

—¡Tres!

—Escucha, Edward —hablé de nuevo, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por hacerme oír por encima del griterío—. Hay algo que tienes que saber.

—¡Dos!

—Tienes que saberlo antes que el resto, porque… porque mañana todo el mundo se va a enterar y te mereces saberlo antes que los demás.

—¡Uno!

—Isabella —habló con firmeza, y él no parecía tener problema para hacerse oír por encima del ruido, que cada vez era más ensordecedor—, ¿qué coño pasa?

Desdoblé la hoja y se la tendí.

—¡Cero!

Clavé mis ojos en su rostro. Fue una acción suicida porque sabía que comprobar cómo las emociones iban aflorando en su cara a medida que comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, me iba a romper el corazón.

Lo vi todo con meridiana claridad a través de sus ojos. La confusión. La incredulidad. La ira. La humillación. Todo al ver las fotos robadas de Rosalie en una fiesta cualquiera.

Divirtiéndose. Sonriendo. Bailando.

—¡Feliz año nuevo!

Enrollándose con Emmett Cullen.

* * *

><p>Por vuestras teorías, ya sé que a muchas no os he pillado por sorpresa... es lo malo de escribir una historia en la que las parejas ya están predeterminadas. Seguimos con la fiesta en el siguiente capítulo y os voy a pedir un poco más de tiempo esta vez porque va a ser un capi importante y quiero tomármelo con calma.<p>

Como siempre, en cuanto lo tenga terminado aviso por Facebook y cuelgo adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios), así que si queréis más dosis del capullo, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme :)

Creo que esta actualización tan rápida se merece un bonito review :D

Nos leemos.

Bars


	19. La suite

Hemos llegado ya a los 1000 reviews. No me quiero poner ñoña, pero este capítulo es la mejor forma que tengo para agradeceros todo el apoyo y toda la paciencia.

Espero que os guste porque llevo un año (desde que empecé el fic) queriendo escribirlo.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 18. LA SUITE<span>

Los ojos de Edward escanearon las fotos una a una. A nuestro alrededor, los invitados habían estallado en gritos de alegría por el año nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía ser consciente de la algarabía. Edward había vuelto a ocultarse tras esa máscara indescifrable que tanto odiaba y, en ese momento, era imposible adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero yo ya lo había visto claramente en sus ojos, antes de que le diera tiempo a ponerse su disfraz de hombre indestructible.

Cuando, tras una eternidad, se decidió a apartar la mirada de las fotos y alzó su rostro de nuevo hacia mí, supe que su famosa fiesta de Nochevieja estaba a punto de convertirse en una masacre.

Y Rosalie Hale tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en la primera víctima.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

Sentí un súbito vuelco en el estómago al escuchar su voz, fría, dura y cortante. Era irracional sentir miedo, pues sabía que su ira estaba dirigida hacia Rosalie, pero no pude evitar que mi instinto de supervivencia activara todas las alarmas. Su expresión letal parecía advertirme con palabras mudas que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir corriendo de allí y no mirar hacia atrás.

Aún así, me mantuve erguida, soportando su mirada implacable y sin mostrar la menor señal de debilidad.

—Jasper —respondí brevemente—. No tengo ni idea de dónde ha podido sacarlo él.

—Yo sí. Uno de sus mejores clientes trabaja en el _Chicago Tribune_ —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí, mientras dejaba caer la mirada de nuevo sobre las fotos—. Así que esta será la portada de todos los periódicos de mañana.

No era una pregunta. Edward era más que consciente que la humillación iba a ser pública y notoria.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia mí, clavando sus ojos con fiereza sobre los míos. Por un momento, tuve la certeza de que no iba a poder ser capaz de respirar en la vida. Nunca le había visto tan furioso, y al mismo tiempo, tan contenido.

Tan silenciosamente letal.

—¿Sabes si alguien más está al corriente?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Según Jasper, de momento nadie más lo sabe.

Vacilé durante unos segundos, sintiéndome irracionalmente insegura, antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—Escucha, Edward —dije, tratando de contener el temblor de mi voz—, tan sólo quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de enterarte antes de que todo el mundo lo hiciera. Y si necesitas algo, no dudes en…

—No necesito ni tu lástima ni tu ayuda, Isabella —me cortó repentinamente, mirándome con calculado desdén.

Quise pensar que su actitud era fruto de la rabia y de la humillación. Quise que sus palabras no me afectaran. Pero aunque los comentarios cortantes y las miradas desdeñosas por encima del hombro habían sido una constante desde que nos conocimos, ahora, con todo el asunto farragoso de estar enamorada de por medio, dolían mucho más.

Como mil veces multiplicado por infinito más.

Quería soltarle alguna réplica mordaz, pero sabía que no era el momento. Y tampoco encontré en mí el arrojo necesario para hacerlo. Me sentía absurdamente paralizada por su fría reacción. Quería verle gritar. Quería verle romper cosas, soltar maldiciones, pedir explicaciones. Preguntarse y preguntarme cómo demonios podía haber ocurrido algo así. Seguro que el cabreo, los gritos y las palabras malsonantes hubieran sido mucho más llevaderos que esa ira contenida, esa falsa calma que hacía imposible adivinar cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento.

Pero Edward no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó allí, de pie e inmóvil en medio de la multitud que festejaba el año nuevo, oculto tras esa fría máscara impenetrable. Su dique de contención apenas se resquebrajó, ni siquiera cuando, de repente, Rosalie apareció de la nada entre los invitados, con el pelo alborotado, su épica borrachera aún coleando y una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La miré, enarcando las cejas. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera la capacidad de sonreír. Aunque lo que sí parecía tener era el don de la oportunidad…

—¡Vengo a por mi beso de año nuevo! —le dijo a Edward, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del alboroto.

… y un firme deseo de morir esa noche.

Aguanté la respiración mientras observaba cómo la mirada letal de Edward se cernía lentamente sobre Rosalie. Si obviaba el hecho de que probablemente estuviera a punto de presenciar un cruel asesinato, lo cierto es que el espectáculo era realmente fascinante. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, alguien había sido capaz de borrar de su cara esa estúpida mueca de superioridad que parecía llevar a todas partes, constantemente. Y ese alguien, por supuesto, no podía ser otro más que Edward.

En ese momento, mientras observaba el silencioso intercambio de miradas entre los dos, tuve la certeza de que Rosalie sentía miedo. Del real. Del que te invade y te posee. Del que te inmoviliza. Del que te paraliza y te impide huir para ponerte a salvo.

Rosalie se quedó ahí, totalmente estática. La sonrisa había muerto en sus labios y no fue necesario que Edward le enseñara las fotos. Ambos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lárgate.

No hacía falta que Edward dijera nada más. Pero aún así, se volvió hacia mí y creí ver como hacía un esfuerzo por suavizar su expresión.

—La fiesta ha terminado, Isabella. Encárgate de hacérselo saber a todo el mundo.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio, mientras él, con una última mirada asesina para Rosalie, se daba media vuelta y desaparecía entre la multitud. Creo que ambas lanzamos un largo suspiro de alivio al aire en cuanto le perdimos de vista.

De repente, el aire volvía a entrar y salir de mis pulmones con normalidad.

Me crucé de brazos al tiempo que me giraba hacia Rosalie para encararla. Hice un esfuerzo por lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero comparada con las de Edward, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer. Mis poderes intimidatorios eran escasos, rozando la categoría de inexistentes. Y con la perturbadora presencia de Edward lejos de nosotras, Rosalie, al igual que yo, ya no sentía miedo. Su expresión aterrorizada se había desvanecido y volvía a lucir esa exasperante mueca de nada-ni-nadie-es-lo-suficientemente-bueno-para-mí.

Lástima que hubiera decidido enrollarse con Emmett Cullen en el momento menos apropiado. Con sus bruscos cambios de humor, probablemente Edward y ella hubieran hecho una pareja estupenda. De esas que lo único que quieren es matarse lenta y dolorosamente en cuanto el otro se da la vuelta.

—¿Emmett? ¿En serio? —pregunté, tras unos cuantos segundos de duelo de miradas— ¿No había más tíos con los que ponerle los cuernos a Edward, aparte de su hermano?

Rosalie aguantó mi mirada de censura con expresión desafiante. Ni siquiera parecía arrepentida.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —quiso saber, más para confirmar sus sospechas que porque no supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.

—He visto las fotos.

—Rápida —escupió con desdén—. Creía que nadie las iba a ver hasta mañana.

—¿Ya sabías que existían?

Rosalie dejó escapar un bufido.

—Han intentado chantajearme para que no salieran a la luz. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

La evalué en silencio con la mirada. Trataba de aparentar que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le afectaba, pero hacía un pésimo trabajo disimulando. Comenzaba a comprender la razón de su épica borrachera.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Emmett no tiene porqué saber nada de toda esta mierda —replicó Rosalie, con repentina fiereza—. El problema lo tenemos Edward y yo.

Quizás no hubiera estado de más recordarle que, al día siguiente, todos los periódicos de Chicago llevarían en su portada la foto de ella y Emmett metiéndose mano como si no hubiera un mañana, así que lo de mantenerle al margen iba a ser complicado. Y también hubiera sido conveniente mencionar que Emmett era el hermano de Edward y que ese pequeño detalle le convertía en una parte importante de la ecuación.

—¿Cómo demonios te has metido en un lío así? —pregunté, incapaz morderme la lengua.

La mirada asesina que me lanzó Rosalie a modo de respuesta me hizo replantearme unas cuantas cosas. La primera, que Rosalie no era mi mejor amiga y que no creía que estuviera muy por la labor de relatarme sus aventuras amorosas, por muy bizarras y públicas que éstas fueran. La segunda, que el sentido común me aconsejaba dar por finalizada esa conversación cuanto antes. Pero… ¡bah! A la mierda el sentido común. La curiosidad podía conmigo.

—No es asunto tuyo —replicó ella, masticando las palabras lentamente.

—Teniendo en cuenta que acabas de reventar la fiesta que llevo preparando un mes, sería de agradecer una explicación —insistí, cruzándome de brazos—. ¿Sabías que Edward…?

—¿Que Edward iba a proponerme matrimonio esta noche? —completó Rosalie por mí— Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Resistí la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Lo de mantener la petición de matrimonio en secreto había sido un completo fracaso si incluso la futura-ya-no-tan-futura novia había descubierto el pastel antes de tiempo.

—Lo que puede que tú no sepas es que ese matrimonio era por intereses económicos —continuó hablando Rosalie—. Así que hazme un favor y ahórrate el sermón moralista.

—Tú también podrías hacerme un favor y dejar de subestimarme —repliqué, repentinamente furiosa; no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero tenía una asombrosa facilidad para sacarme de mis casillas apenas sin esforzarse. Casi como Edward—. No me has contado nada que no supiera ya.

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que Edward te ha explicado los verdaderos motivos de nuestra relación?

Rosalie lanzó al aire una carcajada burlona.

Dios. Si Edward no la mataba, lo haría yo con mis propias manos.

—No, lo que intento decirte es que hubiera sido un detalle que pusieras a Jasper al corriente de los planes de Edward —dejé caer con falsa indiferencia—. Ya sabes, por eso de que con vuestro matrimonio, lo único que pretendía era hacerse con el control del despacho y dejar a tu hermano al margen.

Ese simple comentario fue suficiente para convencer a Rosalie de que, efectivamente, lo sabía todo acerca de ese matrimonio amañado. Y ahora, aparentemente, frustrado por su incapacidad para mantener sus manos quietas y sus piernas cerradas.

Pero, ¿eh? ¿Quién era yo para dar sermones? Me había enrollado con Edward. La diferencia entre ella y yo era que a mí no me aguardaba ningún anillo de compromiso.

Y que había tenido la suerte de que los paparazzis no nos habían pillado.

Todavía.

—Mira, no tengo porqué dar explicaciones, mucho menos a ti. Y probablemente no tengas ni puñetera idea de qué va todo esto. ¿Pero conoces esa sensación? ¿La de que podrías sonreír el resto de tu vida, día tras día, a todas horas? Es como si estuvieras cumpliendo uno a uno todos esos estúpidos tópicos de los que hablan en los libros y en las comedias románticas. Te tiemblan las piernas, la cabeza te da vueltas y eres incapaz de mirarle sin sonreír como una tonta, como si eso fuera lo único que sabes hacer. —Rosalie soltó una carcajada burlona al aire, pero el brillo de sus ojos la delataba—. Eso es lo que he encontrado con Emmett. Y por nada del mundo voy a dejarlo escapar.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron colgando en el aire, incluso después de que se diera la vuelta en un gesto melodramático para largarse de allí.

No pude evitar reproducirlas una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Puede que tuviera razón. Puede que yo no fuera más que una hipócrita, que me creía con la autoridad moral suficiente para juzgar su comportamiento cuando lo que yo había hecho con Edward era igual de censurable. Y puede que Rosalie fuera mucho más valiente que yo y que hubiera tenido el arrojo necesario para mandarlo todo a la mierda —la comodidad, el futuro asegurado, el camino fácil— y, por cliché que sonara, pelear por lo que más quería.

Comencé a abrirme paso entre la multitud, sin ser muy consciente de hacia dónde me llevaban mis pies. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no era capaz de zafarme de las palabras de Rosalie.

—¡Bella! ¿Ocurre algo?

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con el gesto crispado por la preocupación de Alice. De repente, volvía a ser consciente de la música, de la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, de las conversaciones. De que la fiesta continuaba cuando lo que debería estar haciendo era terminar.

—¡Alice! —grité, esforzándome para hacerme oír por encima del alboroto— Alice, escúchame, tenemos que parar todo esto.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?

La voz alarmada de Angela se unió a la conversación.

—Escuchad —insistí—. La fiesta tiene que terminar.

Sentía como si el aire no me llegara lo suficientemente rápido a los pulmones y como si las palabras se me escaparan entre los labios. Estaba a punto de tener una revelación. O un ataque de ansiedad.

O un puñetero infarto allí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que terminar? —repitió Angela, sin dar crédito a mis palabras— Todavía queda todo el tema de esa absurda petición de matrimonio.

Alice, por su parte, me lanzó una mirada de comprensión.

—¿Ya se lo has contado a Edward?

Como toda respuesta, asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Contarle qué? —preguntó Angela y, a juzgar por su expresión, ella también estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa si no la sacábamos de su incertidumbre pronto.

—Hay fotos —expliqué—. De Rosalie y Emmett, el hermano de Edward. Enrollándose en una fiesta. Mañana estarán en todos los periódicos. Y yo… —tomé aire, recordando lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos— yo se lo acabo de contar a Edward.

—Jo. der.

Eso es lo único que acertó a decir Angela. Y, la verdad, no es que hubiera pecado de elocuente, pero aquella era la mejor forma de describir el farragoso asunto que había caído en nuestras manos.

Joder, sí.

—Tenéis que hacerme un favor —volví a hablar, recordando de nuevo la petición de Edward—. Hay que terminar con la fiesta, órdenes de Edward. Pero tiene que ser algo disimulado, como si estuviera así previsto. No hay que levantar sospechas. ¿Podéis hacerlo por mí?

Alice y Angela asintieron a un mismo tiempo. Estuve tentada de alzar los ojos al cielo para agradecer a la divinidad responsable de los mejores amigos el tener dos compañeras tan dispuestas a hacer de mi jodida existencia algo un poco más llevadero.

—Estupendo. Gracias, chicas. Creo que os debo la vida.

Sin exagerar. Aunque puede que todo el asunto de Edward y las fotos me hubiera convertido en un manojo de nervios hipersensible.

—Te cobraremos el favor en otro momento, no lo dudes —bromeó Alice, guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?

Negué con la cabeza con más ímpetu del que pretendía.

—No. Yo tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

Porque yo no iba a ser menos que Rosalie.

Sólo esperaba que ese algo pendiente estuviera dispuesto a colaborar. Mi corazón tan sólo podía aguantar un golpe más.

* * *

><p>Coloqué un pie delante del otro mientras avanzaba por el largo pasillo. El bullicio de la fiesta se había apagado por completo en cuanto crucé las puertas y allí arriba, en la última planta del Four Seasons, el silencio resultaba atronador.<p>

Un paso. Dos. Otro más.

Al fondo del pasillo vislumbré una gran puerta solitaria.

La suite.

No sabía dónde demonios se había escondido Edward. Pero esa era mi única apuesta posible y esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Me paré en mitad del pasillo y sólo entonces, cuando detuve en seco mis movimientos, me di cuenta del agitado ritmo de mi respiración. Si seguía así, probablemente entrara en fase de hiperventilación y cayera redonda en el suelo ahí mismo. Esa no era mi manera ideal de dejar este cruel mundo, así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi respiración, tratando de acompasarla a los latidos de mi corazón. Pero ellos también se habían desbocado, así que supuse que lo de mantener la calma iba a ser tarea imposible esa noche.

Volví a abrir los ojos y la maldita puerta seguía ahí. Al igual que los latidos insistentes de mi corazón, las bocanadas que no parecían llegar a mis pulmones y el temblor de mis manos. El sentido común me gritaba para que diera media vuelta y me largara hacia allí. Pero su voz sonaba cada vez más débil. Y yo ya me había asomado demasiado al precipicio como para ahora no atreverme a saltar.

Lo iba a hacer. Puede que por cabezonería. Puede que porque estaba tan ciega, que no alcanzaba a adivinar la gran caída que me esperaba hasta el suelo.

O puede que, simplemente, lo hiciera porque estaba enamorada.

En cuanto cubrí la distancia que me separaba de la puerta y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre el picaporte, me concedí unos segundos de tregua para hacer recuento de mis sentimientos. Miedo. Expectación. Incertidumbre.

Pero, sobre todo, una determinación casi suicida.

Fue esa firme decisión la que me empujó a tirar del picaporte hacia abajo, sin concederme un segundo más de reflexión. La puerta se abrió con un crujido apenas perceptible y dentro, una luz tenue inundaba la habitación. Asomé la cabeza con cautela y un rápido vistazo fue suficiente para localizarle. Estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí y completamente inmóvil. Con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón, observaba en silencio la impresionante vista de Chicago que le ofrecían los amplios ventanales del salón. Justo como la primera noche que habíamos compartido en esa misma suite, seis meses atrás.

Y como esa lejana noche, también, sus ojos atraparon los míos a través del reflejo en el cristal en cuanto entré en la habitación.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda con cuidado, incapaz de zafarme de su mirada. Él se limitó a permanecer ahí, dolorosamente inmóvil. Mucho más lejano e inalcanzable de lo que me hubiera gustado, a pesar de que apenas se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz apenas fue un murmullo, pero sonó como un latigazo partiendo en dos el insoportable silencio que inundaba la suite.

Tomé aire antes de contestar, haciendo un esfuerzo para que mis palabras sonaran firmes.

—La fiesta ya ha terminado —informé.

—Sigo sin saber qué haces aquí.

Me recordé a mí misma que había tomado una decisión y que estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final con ella, con todas las consecuencias y los obstáculos que me encontrara por el camino.

La difícil actitud de Edward parecía que iba a ser una —la más grande— de esas trabas.

—Sólo quería asegurarme de que sigues siendo el mismo capullo de siempre —murmuré, tratando de que mi voz sonara segura—. Dijiste que el año nuevo no te iba a cambiar.

A través del reflejo en el cristal, me pareció ver como su expresión pétrea se relajaba, aunque mínimamente. Y tampoco podía asegurarlo. Edward se mantuvo completamente inmóvil durante un par de eternos segundos más, antes de darse la vuelta hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Isabella?

Di un par de pasos tentativos hacia él.

—Asegurarme de que estás bien —dije, y al comprobar que no retrocedía, volví a avanzar unos cuantos pasos más hasta colocarme a un metro de él—. Verte gritar, enfadarte, romper cosas. _Reaccionar_.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Ésta es mi forma de lidiar con las humillaciones públicas.

—Pues déjame decirte que es aterradora.

Me pareció adivinar la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al fijarme mejor, comprobé con la máscara impenetrable continuaba ocultando su rostro.

—No deberías estar aquí —habló tras unos segundos de silencio, pero aún así no parecía incómodo con mi presencia.

—¿Por qué?

Por primera vez desde que entré en la habitación, Edward desvió la mirada y la centró en un punto por encima de mi hombro.

—Porque necesito pensar. Y tú no haces más que nublarme la mente y complicarme la vida.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mis labios. Yo misma podría haber pronunciado esas palabras, pero mientras yo ya las había aceptado, él parecía seguir luchando contra ellas.

—¿Lo de Rosalie sigue adelante? —pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

—¿Es realmente necesario que responda? —replicó él, quebrando su máscara impertérrita al alzar una ceja.

Moví la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Podía adivinar su respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios.

—No. Lo de Rosalie ha terminado —dijo, y a juzgar por su entonación y por la mirada de advertencia que me lanzó, estaba claro que esperaba dar por zanjado el asunto con esa respuesta.

—He hablado con ella —insistí, sin saber muy bien porqué e ignorando todas las señales de peligro—. Dice que está… —vacilé, porque lo de pronunciar la palabra maldita delante de él requería un poco más de coraje— _enamorada_.

Edward ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Y cree que eso le va a eximir de la culpa?

—No. Ni siquiera parece arrepentida —aseguré—. Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

—Porque tú y yo estábamos haciendo exactamente lo mismo —le recordé.

Excepto por la parte de enrollarse en una fiesta a la vista de todo el mundo y que los paparazzis te pillen en plena faena, claro.

Edward me lanzó una mirada envenenada a modo de respuesta, pero incluso él tenía que saber que se estaba comportando como un hipócrita. Había muy pocas diferencias entre la actitud de Rosalie y la suya. Simplemente, él se las había arreglado para actuar con más discreción.

—Hasta donde yo sé, tú no eres la hermana de Rosalie —murmuró con calculada frialdad.

Fue entonces cuando logré colocar una pieza más en el complicado rompecabezas que parecía ser la mente de Edward. Todo aquel caótico asunto de las fotos no le dolía porque estuviera enamorado de Rosalie, eso ya lo sabía. De hecho, me atrevía a asegurar que ni siquiera le afectaba la traición de Rosalie. La única humillación que parecía importarle era una…

—Todo es por Emmett —dije en voz baja.

… la de su hermano.

Edward dejó que el silencio volviera a caer sobre los dos. Cambié el peso de una pierna a otra, visiblemente incómoda, pero ni siquiera su intensa mirada iba a obligarme a dar marcha atrás.

—Ya sé que piensas que soy un cínico. Y probablemente lo sea —comenzó Edward, dejando las palabras en el aire durante unos instantes—. Pero incluso los cabrones como yo tenemos la mala costumbre de confiar en la familia. —Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de lanzar un bufido—. Ni siquiera se ha atrevido a aparecer en la fiesta para dar la cara.

—Emmett no sabe nada de las fotos —dije, recordando las palabras de Rosalie—. Probablemente ella esté intentando protegerle —aventuré.

A juzgar por la reacción de Rosalie tras su encontronazo con Edward, estaba segura de que esa era la verdadera razón que explicaba la ausencia de Emmett en la fiesta.

—Entonces eso no es una novedad para él —gruñó Edward, súbitamente alterado—. Está más que acostumbrado a que le protejan.

Sabía que profundizar en ese tema de conversación era adentrarme en terreno pantanoso, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

—Tu cabreo con él no es sólo por lo de las fotos, ¿verdad?

—Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas, Isabella —me advirtió.

—Sólo porque tú me estás dando más respuestas de las que esperaba.

Una fugaz sonrisa apareció y desapareció de sus labios. Y esa vez sí, estaba segura de haberla visto.

—¿Sería aventurar demasiado pensar que tú y tu hermano nunca os habéis llevado bien? —pregunté.

—No. Sería quedarse corto.

—¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?

—No —volvió a decir, y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, esta vez más amplia—, pero lo vas a hacer de todas formas.

Imité su mueca sonriente, complacida por el cambio de rumbo que estaba dando su siempre imprevisible humor. Las sonrisas eran buenas. Mucho mejores que esa máscara que le alejaba tanto de mí.

—Entonces… —continué, incapaz de disimular mi sonrisa rebelde— ¿por qué?

Edward dio un par de pasos, rodeándome hasta alcanzar el cómodo sofá que presidía el salón de la suite. Le seguí en silencio, en un intento por darle el tiempo que necesitaba antes de responder.

—Porque a Emmett le han dado una vida mucho más fácil —dijo finalmente—. A mi hermano le educaron para ser lo que él quisiera ser.

—¿Y a ti?

—A mí me educaron para ser lo que se esperaba de mí.

Eso era algo que no me esperaba. Edward era el epítome del sueño americano, del triunfador, del tipo que caminaba con la espalda erguida, con la cabeza bien alta y con la seguridad que sólo pueden desprender aquellos que se sienten completamente a gusto en su propia piel. Edward era la imagen del hombre indestructible, de las metas alcanzadas en tiempo récord, de la vida calculada al milímetro, de los planes que salían tal y como uno los había ideado en su cabeza.

Por eso era fascinante y aterrador a partes iguales acercarse a esa imagen y comprobar de cerca las grietas en el lienzo, los fallos en las pinceladas y el color desvaído, todos esos pequeños fallos que a simple vista pasaban desapercibidos para el ojo inexperto. Enfrentarse cara a cara con la vulnerabilidad que esconden todas las personas, incluso las que, como Edward, parecían no conocer el significado de la palabra debilidad.

—¿Y lo que se espera de ti no es lo que quieres ser? —pregunté en un susurro, sin atreverme a alzar la voz.

—Lo es —respondió él inmediatamente, sin dudar—. Pero me hubiera gustado tener la opción de elegir.

—Así que te gusta ser un maniático del control y un cabrón arrogante al que todo el mundo odia —murmuré, en un estúpido intento por aligerar el tono trascendental que había adquirido nuestra conversación.

La táctica pareció funcionar y sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa torcida que me dejaba sin respiración.

—Creo que a ti también te gusta —replicó, dejando caer el tono de su voz una octava, con la clara intención de doblegar mi voluntad a su antojo.

—Contra todo pronóstico, pero sí —confesé, dispuesta a hacerle ver mi rendición—. Incluso eso me gusta de ti.

Aparté la mirada de él, porque una cosa era confesar todos mis secretos y otra muy diferente era hacerlo y tener que enfrentarme también a la intensidad de sus ojos. Fingí concentrarme en la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de parqué de la suite, pero escuché perfectamente como, a mi lado, Edward tomaba aire para volver a hablar.

Y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría salir de su boca en ese momento.

—Creo que no te haces una idea de lo mucho que has trastocado mi vida.

Alcé la cabeza de nuevo hacia él en cuanto escuché esas palabras susurradas a media voz. Por lo visto, aquella noche yo no era la única dispuesta a firmar mi rendición.

—Tienes razón, no lo hago —dije—. Es imposible saber lo que pasa por tu mente.

Edward guardó silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuviera la intención de responder, de alumbrarme el camino para que no siguiera dando palos de ciego en la dirección equivocada.

—Todo iba perfectamente —comenzó a hablar, su voz apenas un murmullo grave—. Todo iba según lo previsto. Me gusta proponerme objetivos y alcanzarlos. Me gusta marcarme metas y llegar el primero, sin que nadie se interponga en mi camino. Todo iba jodidamente bien, Isabella. Hasta que llegaste tú.

Sus palabras quemaban. Su voz sonaba con una desesperación que me aterraba. Y su mirada, sincera y honesta, me abrasaba.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, me has hecho perder el control. Me has hecho sentir débil y vulnerable. Joder —gruñó, repentinamente contrariado—, incluso me has hecho sentir celos.

—¿Celos? —repetí, alzando las cejas, sorprendida por esa confesión— ¿De quién?

—Black —respondió, con ira muy mal disimulada—. Ni siquiera sabía qué coño eran los celos, me costó un par de días reconocer la sensación.

Me mordí el labio para reprimir una carcajada. Incluso con la intensidad del momento, era ciertamente divertido verle tan perdido. Tan fuera de su elemento.

—Estás tan pagado de ti mismo que creía que mi táctica no había tenido éxito.

—Lo tuvo, pero soy muy bueno disimulando —dijo, acompañando su comentario con una media sonrisa que, sin embargo, borró rápidamente—. Tienes que haberte dado cuenta, Isabella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La voz que rayaba la desesperación. La mirada intensa que me hacía imposible romper el contacto visual. La vulnerabilidad que me empujaba a tocarle, a asegurarle con palabras mudas que no había nada malo en sentirse débil. Todos lo hacíamos en algún momento.

—¿De qué?

—De que me tienes fascinado desde que te conocí —confesó, con una naturalidad que me dejó noqueada—. De que no hago más que ir de un lado a otro detrás de ti, mendigando tu atención.

Recorrió mi rostro con sus ojos, deteniéndose en cada detalle, buscando algo, aunque no podía aventurar qué. Tras unos segundos de silencioso análisis, frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó, y parecía sorprendido.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Eres muy bueno disimulando.

—Bastante más de lo que pensaba, parece —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para mí.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda saber? —pregunté, porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la conversación muriera sin haber aprovechado su arrebato de sinceridad.

Edward alargó una de sus manos hacia mí y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran distraídamente la piel desnuda de mi hombro. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto.

—¿Hay algo más que _quieras_ saber? —ofreció.

—Todo.

Escuché como reía entre dientes y el sonido de su risa me obligó a abrir los ojos para enfrentarme a él de nuevo.

—Todo es demasiado y nuestro tiempo es limitado.

—Tenemos toda la noche —repliqué.

—Entonces toda la noche se reduciría a repetirte una y otra vez cómo apareciste en mi vida con el único propósito de ponerla patas arriba —aseguró—. Jamás había odiado tanto a alguien como te odié a ti aquella tarde, cuando te conocí en el despacho de Aro. Pero de alguna forma, encontraste la manera de colarte debajo de mi piel. De repente, me descubrí pensando en ti, buscándote, apareciendo en tu oficina y en tu apartamento con excusas absurdas, como un jodido acosador.

El recorrido que habían seguido sus emociones —del odio y la atracción, a la obsesión, a los pensamientos indeseados, a la búsqueda, a la incertidumbre— era tan parecido al camino que había seguido yo hasta llegar a ese punto, a esa conversación, que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

—Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si me hubieras contado todo esto antes —dije.

—¿Y por qué iba a contártelo? —preguntó él— ¿Por qué iba a admitir todas mis flaquezas, precisamente delante de ti? Tienes el dudoso honor de ser la única persona que me ha hecho descubrir mis debilidades. Aunque, en realidad, todas se reducen a una. Tú.

Dios. Si continuaba hablando así, iba a tener que arrancarle la ropa y suplicarle que me hiciera el amor en ese mismo momento.

—¿Te has propuesto derretirme aquí mismo? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Una sonrisa canalla afloró en sus labios.

—No, pero no sería la primera vez que lo hago —dijo, antes de aproximarse un poco más a mí, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir su aliento, pero sin llegar a tocarme—. No se me ha olvidado lo que ocurrió en esta misma habitación.

Hmm, sí. Apreté las piernas con fuerza porque mi cuerpo también lo recordaba.

A pesar de la insinuación, Edward volvió a alejarse de mí, recobrando la compostura. La media sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios y volvía a mirarme con esa intensidad que me resultaba casi insoportable.

—Los últimos días han sido complicados, Isabella —confesó—. Nunca he tenido que parar y replantearme mis propias decisiones. Pero tú parecías empeñada en obligarme a hacerlo. Y, créeme, puedes ser muy convincente. Mucho más de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado.

—Parecías decidido a seguir adelante con todo.

Ambos sabíamos que ese 'todo' sólo significaba una cosa: el matrimonio con Rosalie. Lo único que se interponía entre los dos. Ese gran jodido obstáculo que no me parecía completamente derribado, incluso después del pandemónium que se había desatado aquella noche.

—Últimamente no estoy decidido a nada.

—¿Sigues sin encontrar tu lista de prioridades?

—No, sigue sin aparecer —dijo, negando con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa, aunque el humor no alcanzó sus ojos—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber asimilado todo lo que te estoy contando esta noche. Lo único que sé es que cuando te vi en el cumpleaños de Rosalie, supe que me había metido en un callejón sin salida.

Desvié la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales. La tenue luz que iluminaba la suite se reflejaba en el cristal, y a través del reflejo podía ver la figura de Edward, que no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

—Antes dijiste que esa noche te habían roto el corazón —murmuró Edward, rompiendo la quietud.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Y aún así estás aquí.

—Y aún así estoy aquí.

De nuevo, silencio. No sabía porqué, pero me sentía más cómoda cuando era Edward quien confesaba sus debilidades.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es evidente? —dije, volviéndome hacia él.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente. No pude hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, resignada.

—¿Me vas a obligar a decirlo en voz alta?

—Creo que me merezco algo de tu parte —pidió, cauteloso.

—Porque mi lista de prioridades sólo tiene un nombre. El tuyo.

No estaba segura de que Edward pudiera afrontar tanta sinceridad. Y, definitivamente, tampoco era el momento para adentrarse en el peligroso terreno de los 'te quiero' porque, la verdad, ni siquiera yo estaba preparada para eso. De hecho, dudaba que algún día fuera capaz de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta.

Él me observaba con atención y la intensidad de hacía un momento había desaparecido, sustituida por una expresión cautelosa.

Suspiré. Sí, quizás mi confesión había sido demasiado abrupta, demasiado para él.

—Escucha, Edward —hablé, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener mi voz bajo control—. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. Y también lo está siendo para mí, pero a veces… a veces, simplemente, hay que dejarse llevar, dejar que la vida te sorprenda. Y otras veces es la vida quien no te da más opción que esa y… joder, ya sé que da vértigo y que es aterrador pero, si lo piensas bien, ¿qué hay de malo en dejarse llevar?

Lancé la pregunta al aire con desesperación. Era mi única baza para intentar hacerle entender algo que, por otra parte, nunca podría comprender si no se atrevía a experimentarlo.

—Que yo nunca lo he hecho.

Esa fue su simple respuesta. Le miré y su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier máscara. No había cinismo, ni cautela, ni arrogancia. Solo su mirada honesta, tan sincera como sus palabras. Me quedé sin aliento al comprobar lo jodidamente perdido que estaba.

—Déjame enseñarte —susurré.

Me acerqué más a él, borrando por completo la distancia que nos separaba. Edward no necesitó nada más. Casi como si tuvieran vida propia, sus manos encontraron rápidamente el camino hacia mi cuerpo, aferrándose con firmeza a mi cintura, y sus labios atraparon los míos, sin darme más opción que la de responder a su beso.

En sus movimientos no había ni rastro del Edward controlador y seguro de sí mismo que recordaba y conocía. Al contrario, podía percibir su desesperación y su inseguridad en su respiración agitada y en el modo en que se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuerpo, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento me fuera a desvanecer. Traté de calmarle con mis manos, acariciando su cuello y sus hombros con suavidad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ese beso era su rendición, así que dejé que desahogara todos sus sentimientos y toda su confusión en él.

Pero había algo que seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y que ni siquiera la deliciosa presión de sus labios conseguía borrar. En cuanto sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados, buscando algo más, me envaré. Edward se dio cuenta en seguida de mi repentina reticencia y se separó de mí, buscándome con la mirada.

—Eh —susurró suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos—. ¿Qué hay de todo aquello de dejarse llevar? No aprendo tan rápidamente —dijo, esbozando otra de esas sonrisas sinceras que me desarmaban por completo.

Guardé silencio y su mueca se tiñó de preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito saber algo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

Tragué saliva y le miré directamente a los ojos para formular esa pregunta que me quemaba en los labios.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho? —quise saber— ¿Le hubieras pedido que se casara contigo?

Ahí estaba. Todas sus confesiones de aquella noche quedarían reducidas a nada si su respuesta era un 'sí'.

—No me hagas responder a esa pregunta, Bella —suplicó—. No ahora.

No se me pasó por alto el revelador detalle de que era la primera vez desde que nos conocíamos que me llamaba Bella. Esa noche Edward estaba derribando todas sus barreras. Y eso nos dejaba en igualdad de condiciones, por fin, porque hacía tiempo que yo ya había dejado caer todas las mías.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero confesarte todas mis debilidades en una sola noche.

Si aún quedaba algo de sentido común en mí, desapareció con esas palabras. Se me habían agotado las excusas para negarme y negarle.

Me lancé de nuevo hacia sus labios. Todo el autocontrol, todas las dudas y toda la prudencia quedaron atrás. Sus movimientos eran un borrón difuso, pero él parecía tan hambriento de mí como yo de él. Sus manos eran ávidas, sus besos profundos y mi cabeza daba vueltas. No fui plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero en algún punto, en uno de esos raros momentos en los que sus labios no estaban sobre los míos, conseguí despegar mi mirada de él y le eché un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor. Descubrí que toda mi ropa estaba ya en el suelo, tirada sobre la gruesa alfombra.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no conseguía formar pensamientos coherentes.

—¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta de que me habías quitado la ropa? —pregunté, mientras me afanaba por hacer lo propio con él.

Mis manos se deshicieron rápidamente de la chaqueta de su traje y, con dedos temblorosos, conseguí hacer lo mismo con su corbata y su camisa.

—Más bien te la he arrancado —gruñó él, mientras sus labios encontraban el camino de vuelta hacia mi cuello—. Y tú estabas demasiado distraída como para darte cuenta de ello.

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un gemido cuando sus dientes arañaron la delicada piel de mi cuello.

Hmm, sí. Podía imaginarme el motivo de mi distracción.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y rápidamente me deshice de su cinturón. En cuanto mis dedos agarraron la cinturilla de sus pantalones, sentí su pecho temblar a causa de la risa.

Alcé la mirada hacia él y me quedé sin aliento al contemplarle. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los labios rojos a causa de mis besos. El pelo más desordenado que nunca a causa de mis dedos. Y esa sonrisa torcida me retaba desde sus labios. Estaba más irresistible que nunca.

—¿Ansiosa? —quiso saber, socarrón, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mis dedos, que se aferraban con posesividad a la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

Como toda respuesta, desabroché el botón, bajé la cremallera y metí una mano dentro de sus bóxer. Él me dio la bienvenida con un gemido ronco que brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto —conseguí decir entre jadeos.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda, hasta mi trasero y un poco más, justo hasta detenerse en el punto donde más le necesitaba. Sin más preámbulo, porque estaba más que preparada, sentí uno de sus dedos dentro de mí.

—Yo llevo desde el día de mi cumpleaños queriendo volver a hacer esto —replicó él.

No podía aguantar más. Ni siquiera podía esperar a tenerle completamente desnudo, para eso ya tendríamos tiempo después. Con una determinación que incluso me sorprendió a mí misma, le bajé los pantalones y los bóxer a la vez, y me alcé sobre mis rodillas. Una sonrisa perezosa apareció en sus labios, mientras me miraba desde abajo y sus manos tomaban posesión de mi caderas.

—Creo que de vez en cuando está bien dejar que tomes el control… hmm.

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido en cuanto me dejé caer sobre él. Pero lo de permitirme a mí llevar el control no era más que una treta. Sus manos, aferradas con firmeza a mis caderas, marcaban el ritmo de mis movimientos. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. De vez en cuando, me sujetaba con más fuerza y me apretaba contra él durante un par de segundos, como queriendo asegurarse de que le sentía. Y vaya si lo hacía.

Poco a poco, conseguí hacerme con el control de mis propios movimientos. Ya no era Edward quien marcaban el ritmo, había optado por dejarse hacer y tenía toda la intención de aprovecharme de la situación. El sonido de sus jadeos y de mis gemidos, y del choque de su piel contra mi piel eran el acompañamiento perfecto, pero justo cuando me asomaba peligrosamente al precipicio, sus manos volvieron a hacerse con la autoridad. Edward me agarró con fuerza hasta detener mis movimientos por completo.

—Espera… —susurró con la voz jadeante.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras?

Me separó por completo de él, antes de cargarme en sus brazos y levantarnos a los dos del sofá.

—Te quiero en la cama —gruñó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vas a ponerte romántico?

La mirada que me lanzó hizo que mis piernas temblaran de forma patética. Suerte que aún me cargaba en sus brazos.

—No, quiero estar encima de ti.

Oh.

Si todavía llevara la ropa interior puesta, se habría desintegrado con esa respuesta.

—Obseso del control, ¿eh? —repliqué, en un vano intento por disimular que no era más que un manojo de nervios entre sus brazos.

—Esta vez es necesario —replicó, al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta de la habitación—. Si te dejo llevar el ritmo, no creo que aguante demasiado.

Oh. Otra vez.

—No me importa —aseguré—. Podemos volver a empezar una y otra vez. Y otra, y…

Edward me calló con un beso, entre risas.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener, Bella.

—Dilo otra vez —le pedí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Él me lanzó una mirada confusa.

—¿El qué?

—Mi nombre. Dilo otra vez —repetí, apremiante.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Bella.

Lo dijo lentamente, casi paladeando las letras. Cargando su voz de intenciones oscuras y de promesas de cosas buenas que aún estaban por llegar.

—Vale —jadeé, casi sin aliento—. Ahora vas a tener que follarme.

Edward volvió a reír, esta vez más abiertamente. Le observé, maravillada. Ante ese Edward tan despreocupado, tan real, me sentía completamente indefensa. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me importaba.

—Pretendo hacer mucho más que eso —prometió, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara antes de añadir algo más—, Bella.

Con cuidado, me tumbó en la gran cama de la suite. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso cuando se colocó sobre mí, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Le hice un hueco entre mis piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. Apreté con fuerza al tiempo que esbozaba una fugaz sonrisa; no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle escapar. Por lo menos no esa noche.

Edward se quedó en silencio, casi completamente inmóvil, recorriendo mi rostro con sus ojos. Enredó una de sus manos en mi pelo, apartándolo de mi cara, y supe que el ambiente acababa de cambiar. La desesperación casi hambrienta de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido, sustituida por algo mucho más calmado, más reflexivo.

Mucho más abrumador.

—No me mires así —le pedí, con la voz quebrada por la repentina intensidad del momento.

—¿Así, cómo? —preguntó él en un susurro que apenas alcancé a escuchar.

—Como si fuera la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.

Él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. No sabría decir si triste, o resignada, o sincera. O todo a la vez, quizás.

Se acercó aún más a mí, apoyando su frente contra la mía, y dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro de rendición.

—No sé si eres la respuesta que necesito o el motivo de todos mis problemas. Lo único que sé es que eres perfecta, ¿no lo ves? —preguntó, separándose unos cuantos centímetros de mí para poder contemplarme— Perfecta —repitió, mientras sus ojos recorrían ávidamente mi cuerpo—. Perfecta para mis manos.

Sus caricias siguieron el camino que antes habían marcado sus ojos y sus manos parecían estar en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecta para mis labios.

Un beso en mi hombro. Otro debajo en mi oreja. Uno más en mis labios. Pero nunca los suficientes.

—Perfecta para mí —susurró mientras volvía a deslizarse en mi interior.

Todo era tan similar y tan diferente a esa primera noche en la suite. Similar porque sus besos sabían igual de bien. Porque sus manos despertaban las mismas sensaciones y porque su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío de forma perfecta, tal y como lo recordaba. Diferente, porque este Edward era completamente distinto al de hacía unos meses y, aún así, seguía siendo el mismo. Diferente, porque este Edward me había dejado ver más allá, porque se había atrevido a mostrarme todas sus debilidades y eso le hacía aún más real, pero también más increíble.

Diferente, también, porque este Edward, que me agarraba como si tuviera miedo a perderme, me estaba haciendo el amor.

Me aferré a su cuello con fuerza porque yo también, al igual que él, necesitaba algo que me anclara a la realidad. Esa noche me había tocado jugar el papel de la chica valiente, pero a mí también me daba vértigo dejarme llevar.

—No me sueltes —le pedí, y no me importó suplicar—. No me sueltes, por favor.

Sus labios apenas acariciaron los míos y Edward susurró contra mi boca una promesa que esperaba estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

—Nunca.

* * *

><p>Bueno. No tengo mucho más que decir después de esto, así dejo que seáis vosotras las que habléis. Espero con mucha curiosidad vuestras opiniones, este capítulo ha sido bastante jodido de escribir.<p>

El siguiente, calculo que tardará más o menos como éste. Aviso por Facebook cuando esté, como siempre.

Nos leemos en los reviews. O en el siguiente capi, como queráis ;)

Bars


	20. La pregunta

Estoy alucinando con la avalancha de reviews del capi anterior. Muchas, muchas gracias. Me siento mal por no contestarlos, pero voy tan escasa de tiempo que o respondo o escribo. Y creo que preferís la segunda opción.

Os dejo con el capi.

Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen.

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 19. LA PREGUNTA<span>

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las persianas de la suite. Pero la luz de la mañana no era buena porque se llevaba por delante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Y la noche anterior no era algo que quisiera olvidar. Al menos, no tan pronto.

Pero la luz de la mañana continuaba recorriendo su camino inexorable, el que trazaba todos los días. Primero entraba por la ventana, abriéndose paso a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Luego, lentamente pero sin detenerse, avanzaba por el brillante suelo de parqué hasta alcanzar la cama. Subía por el colchón, esquivando obstáculos, avanzando sobre las mantas, hasta alcanzar mis ojos. Obligándome a desperezarme, a levantarme, a enfrentar un nuevo día, cuando lo único que quería era quedarme allí, muy quieta, con la respiración acompasada y la mente rebosante de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

No podía aventurar qué hora era. Puede que fueran las siete de la mañana o puede que fuera la una de la tarde. Puede que incluso me hubiera pasado una semana entera tumbada en esa cama, con una sonrisa en mis labios y regodeándome en lo que había pasado durante aquella segunda noche en la suite del Four Seasons.

En cualquier caso, no me quedaba más remedio que levantarme. Y la maldita luz de la mañana no hacía más que recordármelo insistentemente. Con los ojos aún cerrados, estiré el brazo, pero o aquella cama era jodidamente enorme —y lo era—, o Edward ya no se encontraba a mi lado.

Puede que ambas.

Despegué los párpados lentamente. Fueron necesarios unos cuantos segundos para que mis ojos se reajustaran a la claridad y, sólo entonces, me reincorporé en la cama. Un latigazo de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto forcé a mis músculos a salir de su letargo y moverse, pero no me importó. De hecho, una sonrisa perezosa comenzó a tomar forma en mis labios en cuanto caí en la cuenta de lo que aquel dolor significaba.

Que el de anoche, había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida.

Y que lo de anoche, también, había sido mucho más que eso.

Recorrí con mis ojos la suite, ávida, en busca de Edward. Le encontré en una esquina de la habitación, agazapado al lado de la puerta que conducía al salón, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Su rostro se encontraba oculto por las sombras, pero aun así me pareció ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza en cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por su rostro, tratando sin éxito de vislumbrar con más claridad su expresión. Luego, mientras examinaba el resto de su cuerpo sin el menor disimulo, comprobé que ya se encontraba vestido. Había vuelto a ponerse el traje que llevaba la noche anterior, ese que tan bien le sentaba.

Un retortijón en mi estómago me alertó de que aquello no era buena señal.

—Tienes que irte.

Su voz sonó firme, casi impersonal, pero afilada con un matiz de dureza que no se me escapó.

Alcé las cejas en un gesto desafiante en cuanto comprendí el significado oculto que latía bajo aquellas tres palabras. Podría haberme imaginado un millón de escenarios diferentes para la-mañana-después-de. De hecho, podría haberme imaginado _ese_ escenario en concreto. Pero creía que ya habíamos superado aquella fase. La de enrocarse tras unos muros que no servían para nada. La de hablar con sinceridad y, al minuto, arrepentirse y tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La de ser un gilipollas obtuso incapaz de echarle un par de huevos a la vida.

Sentí la ira extenderse rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo, borrando los restos de letargo. Y eso era bueno. Porque la ira me ayudaba a tomar las decisiones incorrectas, a no dejarme llevar por su expresión desangelada. A no ser débil.

La noche anterior habían quedado muchas cuestiones sin resolver en el tintero. Pero en ese momento, tan sólo una importaba.

—Sólo te voy a hacer una pregunta, Edward, y espero que respondas con sinceridad —le advertí, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Ambos sabemos que me la merezco.

Él se limitó a guardar silencio, sosteniendo mi mirada, a la espera.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? —demandé, y mi voz también sonó firme, casi brusca. Y agresiva.

Los dos sabíamos que me había ganado su honestidad. Y los sabíamos, también, que todo —él, yo, la noche anterior— dependía de la respuesta que quisiera darle a esa pregunta.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia los grandes ventanales y, por un momento, me permití ser débil y albergar esperanzas. Por un momento. Pero cuando volvió su rostro hacia mí y clavó de nuevo sus ojos sobre los míos, el optimismo se esfumó tan rápido como me había invadido. Su expresión impenetrable no dejaba entrever nada, pero el zumbido sordo que resonaba en mis oídos y la sensación desagradable que se había apoderado de mi estómago fueron pistas suficientes para adivinar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—No.

La palabra resonó con claridad en el silencio de la suite y quedó vibrando en el aire durante un par de interminables segundos.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, sin ni siquiera lanzarle una última mirada, recogí todas mis cosas y me fui.

* * *

><p>Las calles de Chicago se encontraban prácticamente desiertas a las ocho de la mañana. La ciudad aún dormitaba su resaca de fin de año y el tráfico, incluso en el centro, era casi inexistente.<p>

La mañana había amanecido soleada, pero el viento gélido soplaba con fuerza, como de costumbre. Ceñí el abrigo en torno a mi cuerpo, en busca de un poco de calor, pero parecía como si toda la calidez me hubiera abandonado minutos atrás, en la suite del Four Seasons. Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad, al tiempo que apretaba el paso. Aún me quedaba un largo camino de vuelta a mi apartamento, pero prefería caminar antes que sumergirme en otro viaje infernal en transporte público. Confiaba en que el frío y el ejercicio físico me ayudarían a despejar mi mente.

O, por lo menos, a ponerla en orden.

Aquella mañana, lo único que parecía haber cobrado vida en la calle eran los quioscos de prensa. Pasé delante de uno, de dos, de tres, pero en todos ellos volví la cabeza hacia un lado. Sabía que las fotos de Rosalie y Emmett estarían en las portadas de todos los periódicos, pero en ese momento no tenía humor para volver a verlas.

Continué caminando por las avenidas desiertas, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y la cabeza dando vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Poco a poco, las pequeñas cafeterías que salpicaban aquí y allá las calles comerciales del centro comenzaban a abrir las persianas, saludando al año nuevo. Paré brevemente en una de ellas, antes de proseguir el largo camino que aún me quedaba hasta mi apartamento, ahora con uno de esos vasos de cartón calentándome las manos. Pero ni siquiera el café fue capaz de devolver el calor a mi cuerpo. Parecía como si la sangre se me hubiera congelado en las venas y, mientras caminaba a buen paso, era incapaz de dejar de repetir una y otra vez las únicas palabras que Edward se había dignado a pronunciar esa mañana en la suite.

_Tienes que irte_.

_No_.

No sabía qué coño andaba mal en su cabeza. Pero estaba claro que sus conductos cerebrales estaban jodidos y yo empezaba a pensar que no había reparación posible.

Quería ser comprensiva. Quería pensar que lo de anoche había sido un primer paso, pero que aún le quedaba todo el camino por recorrer. Edward sentía algo por mí, algo más allá de una simple atracción, de eso estaba segura. Pero no podía aventurar _qué_ exactamente. Dudaba incluso de que el propio Edward se atreviera a definir ese algo difuso.

Y yo tenía paciencia. Y quería luchar. Pero no podía competir contra Edward. No si él estaba empeñado en hacer desaparecer sus propios sentimientos. Estaba enamorada, sí, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a aguantarlo todo por él.

Mi nivel de tolerancia se acercaba peligrosamente al tope y esa mañana su actitud absurda había estado muy cerca de rebasarlo.

En el fondo de mi bolso, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. Dejé escapar un suspiro resignado en cuanto contemplé las cuatro letras que parpadeaban en la pantalla.

_Mamá_.

Justo lo que necesitaba en aquella mañana deprimente de año nuevo.

—¡Bella, cariño! —exclamó Renée en cuanto descolgué, antes incluso de que pudiera abrir la boca para gruñir un saludo— ¿Cómo va la resaca?

Fruncí el ceño, aunque no sabía de qué me extrañaba. Sólo a Renée se le ocurriría preguntarle a su hija sobre el resultado de una borrachera. Por lo visto, para ella el alcohol y las borracheras eran un tema perfectamente incluible en nuestras conversaciones.

—¿Qué resaca?

—¿Cuál va a ser? ¡La de la fiesta de anoche! —volvió a exclamar con una energía totalmente impropia para el día de año nuevo a las ocho y media de la mañana.

—¿Hablas en sentido figurado o en sentido literal?

No sabía si se refería a la resaca del alcohol o a la resaca mental de haber preparado aquella monstruosa fiesta que finalmente había desembocado en un desastre de épicas proporciones.

—En ambos, supongo.

—No hubo alcohol para mí, mamá. Estaba trabajando —le recordé con tono monótono.

—¿Salió todo bien?

—Hmm —murmuré, dudosa—. Aún no lo sé. Edward Cullen, el anfitrión, quería proponerle matrimonio a su novia Rosalie Hale al final de la fiesta. Pero antes de que todo comenzara, descubrí que a Rosalie la habían pillado enrollándose con Emmett Cullen, el hermano de Edward. Y que había fotos. Y que esas fotos estarían hoy en la portada de todos los periódicos. No me quedó más remedio que contárselo a Edward, así que… —dije, tomando aire tras haber soltado toda la historia de carrerilla— ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Te parece que la fiesta fue bien?

Caminé unos cuantos metros más y crucé una amplia avenida mientras Renée meditaba su respuesta. A pesar del sol, el frío rozaba ya la categoría de insoportable, por lo que apreté el paso.

—No sabía que Edward Cullen tuviera novia —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a mi madre tras varios segundos de silenciosa reflexión.

—¿Qué?

—El otro día, cuando apareció en tu apartamento, parecía…

Renée dejó las palabras colgando en el aire.

—¿Qué parecía? ¿Un gilipollas arrogante? —añadí con ironía, en un intento patético por enmascarar mi repentina ansiedad.

—Enamorado —aseguró Renée con aplomo—. Aunque lo de gilipollas arrogante, también. Le sienta bien.

Lancé una carcajada al aire y mi aliento salió expulsado en una nube de vaho.

—No sé si está enamorado o no —respondí con sinceridad—. Pero tampoco es algo que importe.

_Ya no._

O todavía sí. No estaba segura de nada.

Renée optó por pasar de descifrar el verdadero significado de mis palabras. En lugar de eso, prefirió seguir siendo…

—¿Crees que querría venir a comer con nosotras hoy? —preguntó esperanzada.

…típicamente Renée.

Puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que no podía verme.

—No.

—¿Y si le invito yo personalmente?

—No.

Fue entonces, tras mi segundo negativa tajante, cuando su casi siempre inactivo instinto maternal decidió hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño? —preguntó de repente, súbitamente preocupada, y de inmediato supe que Renée ya no estaba hablando de la fiesta ni de la descabellada idea de que Edward celebrara el año nuevo con nosotras.

Sí, ocurría algo. Ocurría que me acababan de romper el corazón, pero estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentir el dolor. Ocurría que me aterraba pensar en el momento en el que el cabreo se disipara y el dolor me calara hasta los huesos.

—No pasa nada, mamá —traté de tranquilizarla—. De verdad.

Al otro lado de la línea, Renée soltó un suspiro resignado. Estaba claro que no se creía ni una palabra, pero por lo visto parecía dispuesta a dejar el tema. Al menos ese día.

—Dime que por lo menos tú sí vendrás hoy a comer con Phil y conmigo. Tengo comida precocinada —añadió, en un intento por convencerme para que aceptara la invitación.

—Hoy no estoy de humor. Lo siento.

Probablemente me estuviera comportando como la hija más ingrata del mundo al dejar sola a mi madre el día de año nuevo, pero mi disculpa era sincera.

—Pues entonces dime que irás a visitar a Charlie. O que tienes un amante secreto con el que has quedado y no quieres contármelo —insistió—. No quiero que pases el día sola. No es una buena forma de empezar el año.

Las había peores. Como que Edward Cullen te echara de su suite sin apenas mirarte, después de haberte regalado una noche para el recuerdo.

—Sólo quiero enterrarme bajo unas cuantas mantas y no salir de ahí hasta dentro de cinco años. ¿Crees que sería posible? —pregunté, esperanzada.

—Creo que te echarían del trabajo —rió Renée—. Pero por lo demás, puedes intentarlo.

Esbocé la sombra de una sonrisa, la primera que habían dibujado mis labios ese día. Me despedí de Renée y continué caminando por las desangeladas calles de Chicago.

Cinco bloques más adelante, caí en la tentación. Debía de ser el quiosco número 125 con el que me encontraba después de haber salido del Four Seasons. Y no exageraba. De hecho, parecía que aquella mañana los únicos comercios que existían en todo Chicago eran los malditos quioscos de prensa. Y yo era débil. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo —porque, de haberlo hecho, hubiera seguido mi camino—, paré en uno de ellos. De inmediato, las fotos de Rosalie y Emmett metiéndose mano como si no hubiera un mañana me dieron la bienvenida.

—Dese prisa si quiere llevarse algún ejemplar —dijo el quiosquero—. Me los quitan de las manos.

Asentí distraídamente, sin apartar los ojos de las portadas. Todas llevaban las infames fotos en la primera página. Aunque no eran las mismas instantáneas porque, por lo visto, los escarceos de Rosalie y Emmett habían sido lo suficientemente numerosos e indiscretos como para bendecir a los _paparazzis_ con unas cuantas sesiones y pilladas de lo más jugoso. Estaban las de aquella fiesta, las que le había enseñado a Edward. Pero también otras dentro de un coche, un monstruosos _Jeep_. Algunas a la salida del cine. Y unas cuantas más en plena calle.

Tomé una de las revistas, la que llevaba en portada las fotos de la fiesta, las mismas que le había enseñado a Edward la noche anterior. Y me gustaría decir que fui fuerte. Que simplemente le eché un rápido vistazo a la portada sin demasiado interés y que luego devolví la revista a su sitio. Pero lo cierto es que no lo hice. Rebusqué en mi monedero y pagué los dos dólares que costaba el ejemplar. Con la revista debajo del brazo, continué mi camino hacia mi pequeño apartamento. Llegué unos veinte minutos después, con las manos congeladas, la nariz roja y aquella maldita revista aún debajo del brazo.

Pasé el primer día del nuevo año encerrada en mi apartamento. Anclada al sofá y enterrada bajo unas cuantas mantas, tal y como le había prometido a mi madre.

Y con aquella maldita revista delante de mis ojos.

La leí tres veces. Examiné las fotos otras tres veces, pero multiplicadas por diez. Y mientras memorizaba los detalles —la sonrisa deslumbrante de Rosalie, el modo en el que Emmett parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella— y hasta me aprendía los pies de foto, no pude evitar sentir una cierta satisfacción.

Sí, me estaba regodeando en la desgracia de Edward y, gracias a eso, me sentía algo menos patética. Mejor, incluso.

¿Eso me hacía una mala persona?

Probablemente.

Lo mismo que el repentino ataque de lucidez de la noche anterior no le hacía a él menos cobarde. No después de cómo se había comportado esa mañana.

* * *

><p>—No paran de salir más.<p>

Alice dejó caer una revista sobre la mesa de la pequeña cafetería de la tercera planta. Despegué mis ojos de la taza de café para clavarlos sobre la portada y una mueca de aburrimiento crispó mi expresión.

Más fotos.

—¿Cuántas tienen guardadas todavía? —pregunté, aunque la respuesta apenas me importaba.

Después de tres días bombardeando todo Chicago con fotos de Rosalie y Emmett, el asunto, por escabroso que fuera, comenzaba a perder interés.

—Estas son nuevas. De ayer por la tarde —informó Alice.

Arqueé las cejas, sorprendida por su respuesta.

—¿Ni siquiera tienen la decencia de guardar la discreción hasta que las aguas se calmen?

—¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? —replicó Alice— No fueron discretos antes de que se destapara el pastel. No veo por qué deberían empezar a serlo ahora que ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia, al tiempo que me llevaba la taza de café a los labios. Francamente, con la fiesta de Nochevieja finiquitada, todo aquel lío me importaba una mierda.

—¿Has sabido algo de Edward?

Clavé los ojos sobre Alice. Ella me observaba expectante, por lo que me limité a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

Tres días.

Tres puñeteros días.

Con sus setenta y dos horas. Y sus noches en vela. Y sus horas eternas perdidas esperando una llamada. Un mensaje. Un correo electrónico. Una puta señal para hacerme saber que seguía vivo.

El primer día había sentido confusión, comprensión y cabreo, todo a la vez.

Ahora, tan sólo quedaba el cabreo.

—Jasper tampoco sabe nada de él —dijo Alice, entonando sus palabras con cautela.

Volví a encogerme de hombros con indiferencia. Aunque esta vez fue fingida. Necesitaba escapar de la mirada inquisitiva de Alice, así que alargué el brazo para recuperar la revista que descansaba sobre la mesa. La abrí por una de las páginas al azar y ¡oh, sorpresa! Ahí estaban. Rosalie y Emmett, caminando de la mano por las calles de Chicago. Ella sonreía, porque parecía ser lo único que sabía hacer desde que estaba con Emmett, y él llevaba al hombro una bolsa de deporte. Por lo visto, Rosalie había ido a buscarle a la salida del entrenamiento de los Bears.

Qué romántico.

¿Dónde había una bolsa para vomitar?

Deslicé los ojos por la página, desde las fotos hasta llegar al texto del artículo.

_**Dos hombres y un destino**_

_A falta de uno, dos. Y además hermanos. Rosalie Hale (22) no tuvo suficiente con haber calentado la cama de Edward Cullen (30), uno de los solteros más cotizados de la ciudad. La modelo se ha decidido a probar más sabores… dentro de la misma familia. Quizás solo tuvo que cambiar de habitación para meterse entre las sábanas del hermano de su ahora ex novio, Emmett Cullen (26)._

_Ni a Hale ni a Emmett Cullen parece importarles que la traición se haya hecho pública. Lejos de mostrar arrepentimiento (o, al menos, fingirlo), la pareja se pasea feliz por las calles de Chicago día sí, día también. Ayer la modelo esperó a la estrella de los Chicago Bears a la salida de su entrenamiento y hoy podrían hacer su primera aparición oficial en público en la fiesta que los Bears pretenden organizar si esta noche ganan el partido contra los New York Giants y consiguen pasar a la final de la Super Bowl._

_Mientras, Edward Cullen prepara su venganza. Según fuentes cercanas a la familia, los hermanos ya no se hablan y Carlisle Cullen, el patriarca, ni siquiera es capaz de mediar en el conflicto. Pero la peor parte se la lleva Hale. Sin aclarar los motivos, esta semana el diseñador Alexander Wang ha decidido rescindir su contrato con la modelo, por lo que Hale ya no debutará el próximo febrero en la pasarela de Nueva York. Los problemas no terminan ahí. Y es que las malas lenguas (y las mejor informadas) dicen que Victoria's Secret está a una llamada —la de Edward Cullen— de tachar el nombre de uno de sus ángeles de su lista. _

_Sin trabajo, Hale tendrá que conformarse con el amor. Mientras le dure._

Fruncí el ceño al terminar de leer. Si daba crédito a lo que decía el artículo, tendría que añadir una palabra más a la larga lista de defectos de Edward Cullen: rencoroso.

Y vengativo.

—No te creas ni una palabra —me advirtió Alice, como si me hubiera leído la mente—. Jasper me ha dicho que todo es mentira.

Levanté la mirada de la revista para encararla.

—Empiezo a pensar que de Edward debería creerme todo lo malo que oiga o lea.

—¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas entre vosotros en apenas un par de días? —preguntó Alice, alzando las cejas en señal de incredulidad.

Sin decir nada, cerré la revista y me levanté de la mesa. Lavé la taza en el pequeño fregadero y aunque le había dado la espalda a Alice, sentía su mirada clavada en mi nuca. Todavía no le había contado lo que había ocurrido en la suite, la mañana después de la fiesta. Ni a ella, ni a nadie. De hecho, todo lo que había ocurrido entre esas cuatro paredes esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, seguía guardado cuidadosamente entre mis recuerdos. De momento no me apetecía hablar de ello en voz alta. Puede que no me apeteciera nunca.

—Aro me espera en su despacho —dije, y no era una mentira para escaparme de allí—. ¿Nos vemos en la comida?

—¿Hablarás entonces?

—No —respondí con sinceridad, porque Alice no se merecía menos.

Alice suspiró resignada así que, con una breve sonrisa a modo de disculpa, me despedí y salí de allí.

Era cierto que Aro me esperaba en su despacho, en la última planta del edificio. Esa mañana había recibido un correo suyo, citándome a mediodía, aunque no había querido explicar los motivos de esa repentina reunión. Y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: algo malo o algo jodidamente malo. Me inclinaba por la segunda opción. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que me aguardaba en el despacho de Aro, no tuviera que ver con Edward.

En cualquier caso, en cuanto puse un pie en el despacho de mi jefe, confirmé mi larga historia de amor con la mala suerte. Esa que me había acompañado durante mis veintisiete años de cruel existencia. Esa que había invocado a Edward Cullen para que se materializara allí mismo, delante de mis ojos, con una expresión desangelada y una mirada cautelosa.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me planté en medio del despacho, cruzándome de brazos en actitud claramente defensiva mientras le devolvía una mirada enfurecida a Edward Cullen. El cabreo aumentó cinco puntos más en mi escala te-odio-muérete-aquí-mismo en cuanto comprobé que esa expresión contrita seguía firmemente pintada en su rostro.

¿Pretendía darme pena?

—Isabella —habló Aro antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier comentario desagradable por la boca.

Me volví hacia él por primera vez desde que entré en el despacho. Con un gesto de la cabeza, me indicó que me sentara en una de las sillas, al lado de Edward. Le hice caso porque no quería comenzar la reunión con una discusión.

—Isabella —repitió Aro con seriedad una vez que hube tomado asiento—, en vista de los desagradables acontecimientos que han tenido lugar tras la fiesta de fin de año, el señor Cullen se ha visto obligado a tomar ciertas… _precauciones_.

Traducción: los desagradables acontecimientos era el escándalo que se había organizado en torno al supuesto triángulo amoroso Edward-Rosalie-Emmett. Y las precauciones… bueno, aún no tenía un término para eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que lo único que Edward me había originado eran disgustos, no pecaba de desconfiada al pensar que esas precauciones tan sólo podían significar algo malo.

Me quedé en silencio, a la espera de que Aro continuara. Pero él, en lugar de volver a hablar, deslizó una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio.

—Es un documento de confidencialidad —aclaró mi jefe.

Volví la cabeza con brusquedad hacia Edward, pero el muy capullo ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme. Continuaba con la vista al frente, impasible. Lo único que le delataba, como siempre, era el modo en el que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Ya firmé uno —les recordé a los dos, masticando las palabras con frialdad.

Aquello era un déjà vu. O una jodida broma sin gracia del destino. Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo al primer día que le conocí, allí mismo, en ese despacho. Como si Edward estuviera empeñado en borrar de un plumazo todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces.

—No exactamente —habló Edward por primera vez y, por el rabillo del ojo, comprobé que seguía sin mirarme—. Firmaste un contrato, en el que se incluía una cláusula de confidencialidad que cubría las contingencias comunes que suelen surgir en este tipo de relaciones contractuales. Pero lo que ocurrió durante la fiesta y después de ella es algo excepcional y potencialmente problemático. Por eso es necesario otro documento legal que cubra las consecuencias que se puedan derivar de esos nuevos e inesperados acontecimientos.

Esta vez la traducción estaba más que clara. A Edward no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado tras la fiesta. Ni siquiera durante ella. Lo único que le preocupaba tapar era lo que había ocurrido al final. Entre las cuatro paredes de la suite presidencial del Four Seasons, para ser más exactos.

_Maldito cabrón_.

Me levanté de la silla, arrastrando la madera ruidosamente sobre el parqué y casi sin ser consciente de mis movimientos.

—No —espeté con claridad, mirando a Aro primero para después volverme hacia Edward que, esta vez sí, volvió su rostro hacia mí—. No. Léeme los labios, Edward: ni de coña, ¿entiendes?

—Isabella… —comenzó Aro, sorprendido por mi falta de modales.

Me importaba una mierda. Edward y yo habíamos tenido discusiones mucho más acaloradas que esa.

—No voy a hablar de lo que pasó esa noche, eso lo sabes de sobra —le recordé—. Lo has sabido siempre. Los dos conocemos las reglas del juego y los dos sabemos también que ya me he dejado ganar y humillar. Pero esta vez no.

—Isabella, el señor Cullen tan sólo quiere minimizar los daños de lo ocurrido con la señorita Hale y su hermano. Tu reacción está totalmente fuera de lugar y…

La voz de Aro no eran más que palabras sin sentido. De lo único de lo que era consciente era del pulso repiqueteando furiosamente contra mis sienes, de mi respiración agitada y de Edward. Sobre todo de Edward, ahí sentado en su silla, impasible e inalterable.

Le hubiera matado allí mismo. Lo juro. Me hubiera encaramado sobre sus hombros y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza de un tirón.

Pero era una señorita. Tenía modales. O se suponía que los tenía. Y, sobre todo, no quería compartir con Aro aquel glorioso momento en el que finalmente matara a Edward Cullen con mis propias manos. Prefería reservarme ese placer para mí misma. Más adelante.

—No intento humillarte —replicó él, pronunciando las palabras con una lentitud exasperante.

Su calculada calma era el fuego que avivaba mi ira. Cogí el maldito documento de confidencialidad que descansaba sobre el escritorio de Aro y lo rompí delante de sus impenetrables ojos.

—No voy a firmar nada.

Me di la vuelta y salí del despacho, dando un sonoro portazo. A mi espalda, escuché el estruendoso "¡Isabella!" que gritó Aro, pero no encontré en mí el sentido común suficiente para arrepentirme por mi actitud. Demasiado frenética para esperar por el ascensor, me encaminé hacia las escaleras, pensando en el despido inminente que probablemente me aguardaba. Quizás debería empezar a despedirme de mi despacho. Empaquetar mis pocas pertenencias en una triste caja de cartón y…

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

Sentí su agarre sobre mi brazo y contuve la respiración antes de volverme hacia él para encararle.

—¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vida de una puñetera vez? —le espeté con rabia.

Me invadió una secreta satisfacción al comprobar que su fachada de calculada calma comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Me miraba con ira mal disimulada y su boca se había crispado en una fina línea.

—¿Y tú por qué coño no quieres entender que no intento humillarte? —replicó Edward en un susurro furioso— Es el procedimiento habitual cuando…

—Me importa una mierda el procedimiento habitual —le interrumpí, elevando el tono de voz porque a mí, al contrario que a él, me importaba una mierda discutir en público—. Por mí, te lo puedes meter por…

—Isabella —me advirtió, con tono cortante.

Alcé las cejas, concentrando toda mi insolencia en aquel pequeño gesto.

—¿Volvemos a la casilla de salida?

Él me devolvió una mirada confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Isabella —repetí con impaciencia, imitando su absurdo tono severo—. Vuelves a llamarme Isabella. ¿Es ese tu mecanismo de protección? ¿Tu forma de hacerme saber que estás diez escalones por encima de mí? ¿Que siempre me mantienes a una distancia prudencial, aunque a veces no lo parezca? —dije, lanzando las preguntas a bocajarro, casi con rabia. No esperé su respuesta— Pues déjame decirte que es infantil, inmaduro y jodidamente absurdo.

Edward dejó que el silencio cayera sobre los dos después de mi diatriba. Me observó con dureza, allí plantado, al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Ya has terminado? —quiso saber al cabo de un rato, entonando sus palabras con monotonía, casi con aburrimiento.

La sangre me hervía y las manos me temblaban. No sabía si por mis ganas de besarle o de abofetearle. Puede que por ambas a la vez.

—Ni si quiera he empezado —gruñí—. Pero no vale la pena seguir. Ya no.

—No sabía que fueras de las que se rinden tan fácilmente —apuntó él con cierta sorna.

Tenía que estar de broma. No podía ser cierto que aquellas palabras acabaran de salir de su boca.

Pero lo era. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de Edward Cullen. Capullo y cínico a tiempo completo.

—Por lo visto tú eres de los que se rinden antes incluso de entrar en batalla —repliqué, destilando veneno en cada sílaba.

Abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario desagradable, pero se contuvo. Le vi como apretaba los puños y probablemente estuviera contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de volver a hablar.

—Escucha, Isabella —comenzó de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por mantener su voz bajo control—. Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y firma ese documento. _Por favor _—añadió, consciente de que esas palabras, pronunciadas por él, eran mi kriptonita particular.

—Qué educado. Ahora, antes de humillarme me pides permiso. ¿Eso es todo lo que hemos avanzado?

—No quiero humillarte —repitió él, exasperado—. Tan sólo intento protegerte.

Lancé al aire una carcajada incrédula.

—¿De qué? ¿De mí misma? ¿O de lo que pueda contar?

—Sé que no vas a contar nada de lo que pasó esa noche —aseguró Edward y, por un momento, parecía que sus palabras eran sinceras—. Y, la verdad, me da igual que lo hagas. Sólo quiero…

—¿Por qué has venido? —le corté.

No quería escuchar su excusas ni sus explicaciones. No quería hacerlo porque, de algún modo, siempre encontraba la fórmula correcta, el botón adecuado que pulsar para desactivar mis defensas y doblegar mi voluntad a su antojo. Ese día ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a darle esa oportunidad.

—¿Por qué has venido? —repetí con impaciencia al ver que no obtenía respuesta— Podías haberme hecho llegar ese documento a través de Jasper o de tu secretaria. ¿Por qué has venido?

—Porque necesitaba una excusa para volver a verte.

Ahí estaba la prueba que confirmaba mi teoría. Una mirada falsamente arrepentida y unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas eran lo único que necesitaba para aplacar mi enfado.

Desvié la mirada hacia el largo pasillo que conducía al despacho de Aro, en un intento por zafarme de la intensidad abrumadora de sus ojos. Necesitaba prensar con claridad. Y, sobre todo, necesitaba la adrenalina de la ira bombeando constantemente en mis venas. No podía permitirme ni un segundo de debilidad, porque si lo hacía, estaba perdida. En los últimos días había sido capaz de mantener los recuerdos de la noche en la suite cuidadosamente guardados bajo llave, pero ahora amenazaban con ahogarme.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté en un susurro.

Necesitaba que lo dijera. Necesitaba que, por una vez, él fuera el primero en rendirse.

—No lo sé.

Sentí la chispa de la ira prender de nuevo el fuego.

—No lo sabes, claro. ¡Tú nunca sabes nada! —exclamé, lanzando los brazos al aire—. Tú te limitas a ir por ahí, jodiéndome la vida con tu trastorno de múltiple personalidad. A veces eres encantador y otras un gilipollas. A veces eres un gilipollas encantador y otras simplemente un gilipollas insoportable. Pero nunca, ni cuando eres el Edward encantador ni cuando eres el Edward insoportable, te has dignado a ser sincero conmigo.

Un breve vistazo a su rostro fue suficiente para comprobar que el fuego también le había alcanzado a él.

—Lo he sido. Lo he sido desde el primer día, Isabella. Desde que te conocí aquí mismo —replicó él, elevando el tono de voz por primera vez en la conversación—. Lo he sido en todo momento. Lo fui la otra noche y lo estoy siendo ahora. ¿Por qué coño no eres capaz de verlo?

—¡Porque eso no es sinceridad! Lo de la otra noche no lo fue. No lo fue si luego no eres capaz de actuar en consecuencia.

—¿Y qué fue entonces?

Guardé silencio durante un par de segundos, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas.

—Un momento de debilidad que a la mañana siguiente quisiste borrar.

—No —me llevó él la contraria, atrapándome con sus ojos—. Te estoy preguntando qué fue para _ti_.

Esa vez no tuve que pensar mi respuesta. Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios por su propia voluntad.

—Algo perfecto que tú estropeaste.

Nunca el silencio me resultó tan atronador como en ese momento. Ahí, en mitad del pasillo, con una mano sobre la barandilla de las escaleras y la otra temblando por las ganas que tenía de tocarle, lo único que llegaba a mis oídos eran los latidos de mi corazón cuando, en realidad, lo único que quería escuchar era su voz.

—¿Qué fue para ti? —pregunté.

Él se quedó quieto, con las palabras encerradas tras sus labios, como siempre. La noche en la suite no había servido para nada y su repentino ataque de sinceridad no había sido más que un espejismo, el cruel recuerdo de lo que Edward estaba empeñado en no ser.

Le observé en silencio, mientras una repentina ola de tristeza me calaba hasta los huesos.

—Eres un cobarde, Edward —murmuré y la ira fue desapareciendo de mi voz hasta que sólo quedó la decepción—. Y yo ya he tenido suficiente con esta historia.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Isabella? —replicó él con una brusquedad que me pilló desprevenida— ¿Creías que podías entrar en mi vida y hacer y deshacer lo que quisieras a tu antojo? ¿Que lo asumiría así, sin más?

—Yo no esperaba ni creía nada. No soy ninguna mente perversa que ha aparecido en tu vida con la única intención de joderte —le recordé, contagiándome de su cabreo con cada palabra que salía de mi boca—. Sólo soy una chica que ha sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarse del tío más inestable de esta puñetera ciudad.

El repentino ataque de ira que le había invadido remitió y se desvaneció con tanta rapidez como había aparecido.

—No me lo habías dicho —murmuró tan bajo que, por un momento, creí que hablaba para sí mismo.

Arrugué la frente, confusa.

—¿El qué?

Fue entonces, al rebobinar en mi mente mis palabras, cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

—No me habías dicho que…

—No era necesario —le corté bruscamente, antes de que pudiera pronunciar esa palabra—. No hubiera estado más claro aunque lo hubiera llevado escrito en la frente. Otra cosa es que tú no lo quisieras ver.

Me aferré con más fuerza a la barandilla y, con una última mirada, me volví hacia las escaleras y me largué de allí, antes de que mis nervios me traicionaran y me derrumbara delante de él.

* * *

><p>Con el capullo las cosas no son fáciles y Bella necesita volver a tomar las riendas de su vida y ser fuerte, no sería una relación entre iguales si no lo hiciera. Ya sé que esto no es lo que muchas esperabais después del capi anterior, pero... ¿qué os ha parecido?<p>

Espero poder subir por lo menos un capítulo más antes de que termine el año. También estoy escribiendo un OS navideño, así que nos leemos pronto.

Bars


	21. La respuesta

Os felicito el año por adelantado con un nuevo capi del capullo. Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews del anterior, me encanta leer cómo os saca de quicio Edward ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 20. LA RESPUESTA<span>

El quejido de dolor que dejó escapar mi camioneta en cuanto arranqué el motor aquella fría noche de febrero me sonó a música celestial. No pude evitar curvar mis labios en una sonrisa perezosa al girar el volante —sin dirección asistida, por supuesto— para incorporarme al embotado tráfico de las calles de Chicago. Todo lo que antes me parecían defectos insalvables, ahora eran virtudes incomparables. La calefacción que nunca funcionaba, los cristales que se empañaban a todas horas, la puerta que me costaba un triunfo abrir, el quejido de los muelles del asiento del conductor…

Se habían acabado para siempre los insoportables viajes en metro. Para siempre o hasta que mi vieja camioneta volviera a sufrir una recaída. Tras dos meses, hacía una semana que por fin había conseguido recuperarla del taller. Aunque prefería no pensar demasiado en ello. Porque eso me recordaba que había pagado la reparación con el cheque que Edward me había ingresado una semana después de la fiesta de Nochevieja.

Y porque eso me recordaba, también, que hacía un mes que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Habíamos tenido un último intercambio de reproches tras la reunión en el despacho de Aro y después de eso…

Nada. Silencio absoluto. Cuatro semanas de incertidumbre desquiciante.

Parecía como si, de repente, la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. O más probable aún, como si su propio ego se lo hubiera engullido. Los capullos seductores habían desaparecido de mi vida y, por lo visto, lo habían hecho para siempre.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada por haberle perdido de vista, cabreada por su repentina desaparición o decepcionada porque no hubiera encontrado el valor suficiente como para arrojarse al vacío. Lo único que tenía claro es que esta vez yo no iba a ser la parte débil. Yo no iba a ser quien levantara el teléfono para llamarle. Aunque también estaba segura de que él no lo iba a hacer. No sabía en qué punto nos dejaba todo aquello.

El tráfico fue haciéndose más y más fluido a medida que me alejaba del centro de la ciudad y, en cuanto enfilé la calle en la que vivía Alice, encontré sin dificultad un espacio lo suficientemente grande en el que combinar el monstruoso tamaño de mi camioneta y mi nula habilidad para maniobrar. Una vez que hube conseguido aparcarla —a la tercera va la vencida—, me bajé del coche y le di un par de palmaditas de ánimo al capó. La chapa desprendía un calor sospechoso, pero no me alarmé por ello. Ambas habíamos sobrevivido a Edward Cullen. No habíamos llegado tan lejos para morir tan pronto.

Un par de minutos después, Alice me abrió la puerta de su pequeño apartamento con una gran sonrisa. Dentro, en el salón, Angela y Jessica conversaban por encima del volumen de la televisión.

—Creía que era noche de chicas —dije a modo de saludo en cuanto entré al salón, señalando con la cabeza el televisor.

En la pantalla, un par de comentaristas deportivos hablaban sobre fútbol como si aquello se tratara de una cuestión de Estado. Me deshice de mi abrigo y lo dejé sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor.

—Tranquila, luego sacamos los pijamas —bromeó Alice, guiñándome un ojo mientras regresaba al sofá.

La imité, haciéndome un hueco entre Angela y Jessica. No sabía muy bien qué hacía mi ayudante ahí, pero su último ligue —un tal Mike Newton, al que había conocido en la fiesta de Edward— la había dejado por otra chica más alta, más delgada y más joven que ella, así que Alice se había montado un discurso muy poco convincente sobre solidaridad femenina para hacer reunión de chicas en su casa. Puede que por aquello de compartir desgracias.

—¿Creéis que después de esta noche todo el mundo dejará de hablar de la maldita Super Bowl? —pregunté sin demasiadas esperanzas, mientras fijaba la vista en la pantalla de la televisión con aburrimiento.

En las últimas semanas, desde que los Bears se clasificaran para la final gracias a Emmett Cullen, el fútbol parecía ser el único tema de conversación válido en todo Chicago. Eso, y los últimos rumores de embarazo de Rosalie Hale. La gente se escandalizaba y trataba de adivinar si el supuesto padre era Edward o Emmett. A mí lo único que me escandalizaba era la ilimitada capacidad de inventiva de las columnas de cotilleos de la ciudad.

—Si los Bears pierden, no dejarán de hablar de ello. Si los Bears ganan, tampoco —aseguró Angela.

—Chicago dejaría de hablar del partido tan sólo si Edward Cullen saltara al campo para estrangular a su hermano con sus propias manos —apuntó Alice, esbozando una sonrisa sibilina; probablemente estuviera disfrutando con la imagen mental.

Fruncí los labios al escuchar su nombre pero, aún así, mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Eso sería horrible —murmuró Jessica, horrorizada.

—Sí, sería horrible —la secundé, sombría—. Aunque si fuera Emmett Cullen quien asesinara a su hermano, yo no me opondría.

Alice y Angela intercambiaron sendas miradas cómplices de punta a punta del sofá, por lo que volví a fingirme concentrada en la pantalla. Los comentaristas habían desaparecido y el partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¡Ya empieza! —exclamó Jessica, dando un par de palmadas de entusiasmo en cuanto el pitido del árbitro resonó a través de los altavoces.

Pero ni a Alice ni a Angela parecía importarles el partido. Seguían con sus miradas clavadas en mí y no parecían dispuestas a apartarlas. Era la primera vez en un mes que el nombre de Edward se colaba en una de nuestras conversaciones con tanta libertad y, por lo visto, no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Por supuesto, ellas también vivían en la inopia sobre lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo tras la fiesta de fin de año. Aunque no era necesario que les relatara mi desgraciada existencia, ya se habían hecho una idea demasiado aproximada sobre lo que había ocurrido. Supuse que mis gruñidos cada vez que el nombre de Edward aparecía en una conversación y el nulo contacto que habíamos tenido desde hacía un mes habían sido pistas suficientes.

—¿Sigues sin saber nada de él? —quiso saber Angela, a pesar de que todas conocíamos la respuesta.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras echaba mano del bol de palomitas que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Sigues sin _querer_ saber nada de él? —inquirió Alice, que a pesar de que tenía noticias diarias de Edward por boca de Jasper, había tenido la deferencia de callárselas delante de mí.

Volví a agitar de un lado a otro la cabeza. Aún así, mi subconsciente me traicionó y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin haber pedido permiso antes.

—¿Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre?

Por el rabillo del ojo, me pareció captar una media sonrisa en los labios de Alice. Angela, sin embargo, dejó escapar un bufido, reprochando sin palabras mi pequeño momento de debilidad.

—Según Jasper, sí. Aunque más irascible que de costumbre.

No sé porqué, aquello me sorprendió.

—¿Por Emmett? —pregunté, arrugando la frente— ¿Aún no se hablan?

—Apenas lo hacían antes del fiasco de Nochevieja —me informó Alice—, no veo porqué deberían empezar a hacerlo ahora. Pero no es por Emmett —aseguró, mientras sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente—. Es por _ti_.

Guardé silencio. Porque no debería importarme ya lo que Edward pensara. En fin, había desaparecido sin intentarlo ni siquiera una última vez, como el cobarde que ambos sabíamos que era. Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Borrarle del mapa. Perderle de vista. Olvidarme de él. Desenamorarme.

Entonces… ¿por qué sentía ese vacío insoportable en la boca del estómago cada vez que su nombre cruzaba mi mente?

Porque lo que necesitaba y lo que quería no siempre tenían porqué coincidir. Y porque cuando Edward Cullen entraba a formar parte de la ecuación, ambos términos se convertían en lo opuesto el uno del otro.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen?

Giré la cabeza con brusquedad hacia Jessica, que hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a intervenir. Ella me observaba con una mirada cautelosa y confusa al mismo tiempo, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. Como si supiera algo que todo el mundo conocía. Excepto yo.

—¿Lo que dicen? —repetí, frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez, Jessica también participó en el intercambio de miradas cómplices. Sin decir nada, Alice rebuscó en el revistero y dejó caer sobre la mesa el periódico del día anterior. En la última página, la foto en blanco y negro de Edward, serio y hostil mientras salía del edificio de Cullen & Hale, ilustraba la columna de cotilleos.

_**La fiesta privada de Edward Cullen**_

_El triángulo de Edward Cullen (30), Rosalie Hale (22) y Emmett Cullen (26) puede haber añadido un vértice más para convertirse en un cuadrado. O en una historia digna de un telefilm de sobremesa. Los hermanos Cullen continúan sin hablarse y Hale se enfrenta a los rumores que apuntan a que Victoria's Secret podría no renovar su contrato con la modelo. Pero mientras, y según cuentan testigos presenciales de la fiesta de Fin de Año de Edward Cullen, una nueva mujer acaba de aparecer en la ecuación._

_Trabajadores del Four Seasons, el hotel en el que tuvo lugar la desastrosa fiesta, aseguran que la mañana de Año Nuevo, hacia las ocho menos cuarto, una joven morena se escabulló silenciosamente de la suite presidencial del hotel. ¿Y quién ocupaba esa noche la habitación? Nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, que abandonó la suite apenas veinte minutos después._

_¿Maniobra de distracción? Parece que de momento funciona porque, a pesar de nuestra intensa labor de investigación, aún no hemos conseguido averiguar la identidad de la misteriosa morena. Lo que sí sospechamos es que podría haberse encargado de organizar la fiesta de Año Nuevo de Edward Cullen. Entendemos que la pública y la privada que más tarde tuvo lugar en la suite del Four Seasons._

Teniendo en cuenta que el noventa por ciento de lo que se publicaba en esas columnas de cotilleos era falso, inventado, tergiversado o todo a la vez, lo cierto es que los muy cabrones habían tenido una puntería certera en el momento menos adecuado.

Releí el artículo una vez más, antes de levantar la mirada de nuevo hacia Alice, Angela y Jessica, que me observaban expectantes. Las dos primeras por observar mi reacción, y la última por comprobar si lo que decía aquel artículo era cierto.

—Hay un pequeño error. Realmente salí de la suite a las siete y media —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Y no fue una maniobra de distracción, Edward me echó —apunté con fingida indiferencia.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —repitió Jessica, abriendo la boca desmesuradamente.

—Palabra por palabra. Aunque eso de "morena misteriosa" suena demasiado bien —bromeé sin pizca de humor.

Jessica parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca. Mientras, en la televisión, Emmett Cullen anotaba su décimo tanto del partido y enfilaba a los Bears hacia la victoria, justo antes de que el árbitro hiciera resonar su silbato para marcar el final de la primera parte.

—¿Pero por qué…? ¿Cómo…? —balbuceó Jessica.

—Esperaba no tener que explicar el cómo. Y el porqué… —dejé escapar un bufido exasperado— bueno, ni siquiera yo entiendo el porqué. Aunque hubiera jurado que los empleados del Four Seasons fueron más discretos la última vez —añadí, rodando los ojos en un gesto elocuente.

—Precisamente por eso deberías haberle hecho caso a Edward —replicó Alice.

Volví a dejar la revista sobre la mesa y le di cuidadosamente la vuelta para no tener que seguir mirando la foto de Edward que aparecía en la última página. Incluso en blanco y negro y con aquella expresión hostil, seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, levantando la cabeza hacia Alice.

—De que la mierda está a punto de salpicarte —me advirtió—. Y de que lo que se te viene encima en cuanto descubran quién eres va a ser mucho peor que un artículo con el que rellenar una columna en la última página del periódico.

—El documento de confidencialidad —trató de aclarar Angela al reparar en mi mirada confusa—. Alice, Jessica y yo ya lo hemos firmado. Tú también tienes que hacerlo.

Me crucé de brazos en actitud defensiva, mientras me recostaba sobre el sofá. Era la vez número 125 que teníamos esa misma conversación desde que Edward apareciera en el despacho de Aro con ese maldito documento de confidencialidad. Y creía que los 125 "ni de coña" que había pronunciado hasta entonces habían sido suficientes, pero por lo visto teníamos que ir a por el 126.

—Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que me humille una vez más.

—¿Desde cuándo has desarrollado esa vena melodramática tan insoportable? —gruñó Alice al escuchar por enésima vez la misma respuesta.

—Escucha, Bella —intercedió Angela—. Todas aquí sabemos que odio a Edward Cullen, así que coincidirás conmigo en que en este tema voy a ser parcial y subjetiva… de la mejor manera posible.

Asentí cautelosa con la cabeza, indicándole sin palabras que continuara.

—Carlisle Cullen busca un culpable por el escándalo de Nochevieja —comenzó a explicar con calma—. Está acostumbrado a salir en la prensa por las victorias ante los tribunales de su despacho, por la carrera de Emmett en los Bears y por los inofensivos ligues de Edward. Pero esto es diferente. Están manchando su apellido y ni siquiera puede cargar contra ninguno de los tres protagonistas. Porque dos de ellos son sus hijos y porque la tercera en discordia es la hija de su socio.

Guardé silencio, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Angela y qué tenía que ver todo aquello con aquel maldito documento de confidencialidad que, por si no se habían dado cuenta, no iba a firmar nunca.

—Hasta ahora sólo han aparecido tres nombres en la prensa: los de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett. Hasta ahora —repitió Angela, lanzándome una mirada severa por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada—. Pero están a punto de descubrir el tuyo.

Asentí de forma distraída. En la televisión, la segunda parte del partido había dado comienzo ya y las cámaras enfocaban a Rosalie Hale, animando a Emmett desde las gradas con una gran sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro.

—Supongo que, en cuanto lo hagan, yo seré la culpable que busca el padre de Edward.

Alice, Angela e incluso Jessica, que no perdía palabra, asintieron en silencio.

—Sigo sin saber porqué demonios tengo que firmar ese maldito documento de confidencialidad —insistí—. Si lo hago y Carlisle me acusa de haber filtrado toda la información que está apareciendo en la prensa, eso sólo me colocaría en una posición peor. Estaría incumpliendo la cláusula de confidencialidad de mi contrato y también ese documento. Doble infracción, doble castigo.

—No en este caso —me llevó la contraria Angela—. Ese documento incluye una cláusula especial por la que Edward se compromete personalmente a defendernos en cualquier proceso judicial que una tercera persona, ajena al documento, inicie contra cualquiera de nosotros.

Necesité un par de segundos para desentrañar el significado de las palabras de Angela.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. No podía ser cierto. No después de todas las horribles acusaciones que le había lanzado aquella mañana en el despacho de Aro.

—¿Que Edward ya había previsto que esto podía pasar? ¿Que después de que todo el escándalo saltara a la prensa, sospechaba que su padre podría buscar culpables en la fiesta y por eso quiso cubrirnos las espaldas? —completó Angela por mí— Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—Mierda.

Me levanté del sofá como si alguien hubiera activado un resorte automático y comencé a dar vueltas por el pequeño salón de Alice.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuré para mí misma, recordando nuestro último encuentro en el despacho de Aro—. Joder, le acusé de querer humillarme cuando…

—Cuando lo único que intentaba era protegerte —me cortó Alice con dureza.

Continué caminando de un lado a otro del salón. ¿Se podía ser más gilipollas? Y sí, era una pregunta retórica.

—¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? —exclamé de repente, volviéndome de nuevo hacia ellas.

A juzgar por la expresión de cabreo mal contenido que lucía Alice, acaba de rebasar el límite de su paciencia.

—Oh, bueno, llevamos un mes intentando advertirte —replicó ella, masticando las palabras con mucha mala leche—, pero es bastante difícil hacerlo cuando huyes cada vez que una de las dos pronuncia el nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Yo no huyo —le llevé la contraria con poca convicción.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Angela enarcó las cejas en un gesto elocuente.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio. De repente, el mes de incertidumbre que había pasado desde mi discusión con Edward en el despacho de Aro parecía pesar demasiado.

—¿Tú también has firmado ese documento, Jessica?

Mi ayudante asintió en silencio.

—Eric también lo hizo. Todos los que te ayudamos con la fiesta lo hemos firmado —dijo Angela—. Edward insistió en ello.

Todos. Excepto yo. Porque no me había dado la real gana de hacerlo.

Volví a dejarme caer sobre el sofá. En la televisión, el partido seguía su aburrido curso y cinco minutos después, Alice, Angela y Jessica volvieron a entablar conversación, mientras yo me sumía en el más absoluto silencio, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla, pero sin ver realmente nada.

Al cabo de un buen rato, me sentía incapaz de contener el caótico ritmo de mis pensamientos, así que no me quedó más remedio que volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Debería sentirme culpable por haber pensado que Edward era un cabrón cuando lo único que pretendía era protegerme?

Lancé la pregunta al aire, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

—Deberías —dijo Alice de inmediato—. Y si tienes conciencia y te funciona, espero que lo hagas.

No sé si pasaron dos segundos o treinta minutos de silencio antes de que una nueva duda apareciera en mi cabeza.

—¿Y tengo motivos para estar enfadada con él por haber desaparecido durante un mes? —volví a preguntar, apartando la mirada de la televisión para volverme hacia ellas.

—Sí.

Esta vez fue Angela quien disipó mis dudas. Comencé a respirar aliviada por su rotunda respuesta, pero entonces me remató con unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas.

—Pero viendo tu reacción, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar también habría desaparecido sin decir nada.

Eso era lo que más me temía. Porque enfadarme con Edward cuando se comportaba con un cabrón arrogante e insoportable era demasiado fácil. Ahí no había remordimientos porque la razón siempre estaba de mi parte. Pero hacerlo cuando lo único que intentaba era salvarme el culo, me hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

_Mierda de conciencia._

—Creo que los Bears acaban de ganar el partido —anunció Jessica al cabo de unos minutos; lo hizo con un tono monótono y, al parecer, todo su entusiasmo del principio se había esfumado.

—Y Edward no ha saltado al campo para matar a su hermano. De momento —añadió Alice, en un intento vano por aligerar la pesada atmósfera que había caído sobre las cuatro.

Volví la vista al televisor. Los Bears celebraban la victoria y supuse que el tema de la Super Bowl se alargaría unas cuantas semanas más. Puede que incluso todo Chicago no dejara de hablar de fútbol en la vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí, completamente inmóvil en el sofá y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, aunque realmente no estaba viendo nada. Pero había algo que debía hacer.

Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

—Alice —dije de repente, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Puedes llamar a Jasper? Quiero firmar ese documento.

* * *

><p>Releí los papeles de principio a fin por enésima vez. Jasper los había dejado en mi despacho dos días atrás y había prometido pasar a por ellos esa tarde, estuvieran firmados o no. Así tendría tiempo para pensármelo bien, había dicho.<p>

Así tendría tiempo para leer hasta la última coma y asegurarme de que aquello no era una jugarreta de Edward, habría querido decir.

En realidad, no había nada que pensar. Los firmaba porque con cada nueva información que aparecía en los periódicos, la prensa estaba cada vez más cerca de desvelar mi identidad. Los firmaba porque una vez que lo hicieran —y estaba segura de que lo harían— no quería tener que enfrentarme yo sola a un litigio con el todopoderoso despacho de Cullen & Hale.

Pero, sobre todo, los firmaba porque quería hacerle saber a Edward que confiaba en él. Tarde y mal, porque parecía que los dos sólo sabíamos hacer las cosas a destiempo y a medias, pero lo hacía.

Sin dedicarle ni un segundo más de reflexión, tomé el bolígrafo que descansaba sobre el escritorio y estampé mi firma al final del documento. Justo entonces, un par de golpes en la puerta de mi pequeño despacho rompieron con el silencio.

—Adelante —indiqué, sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que sostenía entre mis manos.

Sólo cuando escuché el crujido de la puerta al abrirse y, un par de segundos después, volver a cerrarse, levanté la cabeza.

—Hola, chicos —saludé a Jasper y a Alice con una sonrisa tensa.

Ambos se sentaron enfrente del escritorio y Jasper correspondió mi mueca con una sonrisa cautelosa en cuanto le tendí los papeles. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si los había firmado o no.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté al cabo de un par de segundos de asfixiante silencio.

Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado en el despacho. Y me observaban con cautela, con un brillo espeluznante en los ojos. Había sentido las mismas miradas curiosas clavadas en mi nuca esa mañana cuando había llegado a la oficina y, a pesar de que me habían perseguido durante todo el día —al llegar y saludar a Jessica, al cruzarme en el baño con dos recién llegadas a la empresa, en la cafetería a la hora de la comida…— había preferido no darle importancia.

Pero ahora que tenía a Jasper y Alice delante de mí, observándome de la misma manera, quizás debería empezar a preguntarme qué coño estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué me miráis así? —volví a preguntar.

Me puse a la defensiva y eso provocó que Alice curvara sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Como si yo fuera una bomba a punto de explotar —expliqué, aunque mis palabras no tenían demasiado sentido.

Alice rió entre dientes, pero Jasper le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que capté al vuelo.

—Primero vamos con lo aburrido —dijo él, dejando los papeles de nuevo sobre el escritorio—. ¿Has firmado el documento?

—Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo —gruñí, ya que no quería tener que admitirlo en voz alta.

Una nueva risotada se escapó de la boca de Alice.

—Te dije que lo firmaría —aseguró con condescendencia—. Está demasiado colada por él.

Le lancé a Alice una mirada envenenada por su innecesaria sinceridad, pero Jasper no respondió. En lugar de eso, se limitó a pasar las páginas una por una hasta llegar a la última de ellas. Cuando vio el garabato de mi firma, asintió.

—¿Ahora toca lo divertido? —quise saber.

—Eso depende —respondió Alice.

—¿De qué?

—De cómo quieras tomarte _esto_.

Y sin más explicación, dejó caer sobre la mesa una revista. Le eché un rápido vistazo a la portada. Era el último ejemplar de _The Insider_, el semanario más prestigioso de todo Chicago. Pero nada de eso me resultó relevante en cuanto deslicé la mirada por la página y descubrí quién ocupaba la portada de esa semana.

A toda página, esbozando una media sonrisa torcida que parecía esconder todos los secretos de este mundo, Edward Cullen desafiaba a la cámara.

Leí las letras que acompañaban su fotografía.

_**Edward Cullen: ¿Intocable?**_

_Tiene 30 años, es el abogado con más proyección de todo Chicago y, aunque el mundo entero cree que es infalible, él está dispuesto a destapar todos sus puntos débiles_

—¿Una entrevista? —mascullé, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro— Edward nunca da entrevistas.

Todo el mundo en esta ciudad lo sabía. Podría llenar páginas y páginas de revistas y periódicos, pero nunca con palabras que hubieran salido directamente de su boca.

—Tampoco había perdido nunca la cabeza por una mujer. Y aquí estás tú —murmuró Jasper—. Será mejor que leas la entrevista a solas. Te esperamos fuera.

Escuché sus pasos sobre la moqueta y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse y volver a cerrarse, pero yo seguía con los ojos clavados en la portada. Con manos temblorosas, abrí la revista. No sabía qué demonios me iba a encontrar dentro, pero el instinto y la experiencia me vociferaban que Edward nunca guardaba sorpresas agradables.

La entrevista se extendía durante cuatro largas páginas, salpicadas con varias fotografías de él. Me demoré en las imágenes, tratando de reunir el coraje necesario para enfrentarme a la entrevista. Cuando por fin lo hice, volví la vista al titular y comencé a leer.

_**Edward Cullen y su talón de Aquiles**_

_por Jane Volturi_

_Su despacho, en el último piso de la sede de Cullen & Hale, es su guarida. Impenetrable y a prueba de filtraciones a la prensa. Nada de lo que aparece publicado procede directamente de él o de su entorno. Pero esta vez, Edward Cullen ha decidido hacer una excepción y conceder su primera —y única, según se empeña en recalcar— entrevista. Su porte impresiona, su mirada intimida y sus respuestas plantean más dudas de las que resuelve. Con tan sólo 30 años tiene el mundo a sus pies y lo que es aún mejor, lo sabe y no le importa decirlo en voz alta. La humildad no aparece en su vocabulario, pero las debilidades sí. Y, por una vez, está dispuesto a mostrárselas a todo aquel que quiera verlas._

_Pregunta. El Colegio de Abogados de Chicago te acaba de nombrar Mejor Abogado Junior del año y con la jubilación de tu padre Carlisle Cullen y de su socio Eleazar Hale en el horizonte, tu nombre es el único en las quinielas para afrontar la dirección de Cullen & Hale. ¿Cómo se ve el futuro desde los zapatos de Edward Cullen?_

Respuesta. Brillante, como lo he visto siempre. Suena arrogante, pero me encuentro en una posición que me permite ser arrogante. Me lo he ganado y soy lo suficientemente honesto como para no actuar con falsa humildad. Nunca lo he hecho y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

_P. ¿Aún arrastras es cartel de 'hijo de' o te has ganado tu propio nombre?_

R. Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

_P. Pero tendrás una opinión…_

R. Soy quien soy y estoy dónde estoy por derecho propio. Podría haber optado por desaprovechar las oportunidades que se me han ofrecido. Podría haber sido débil y acobardarme. Podría haberme escondido tras la sombra de Carlisle Cullen. No necesito trabajar para mantener mi nivel de vida y no lo necesitaré nunca. Pero, aún así, opté por esforzarme, por trabajar duro y hacerme un nombre. Así es como me educaron.

_P. ¿Para qué te educaron?_

R. Para la excelencia. Para seguir los pasos de mi padre.

_P. ¿Y realmente tuviste elección? ¿Podrías haberte salido de ese camino que ya estaba trazado?_

R. Siendo sincero, no. O, en su mayor parte, no. Supongo que podría haberlo hecho, pero nunca estuvo en mi cabeza. He tenido el camino muy claro desde muy pronto.

_P. Pero el camino hacia la excelencia es largo y no siempre se alcanza la meta. ¿En qué punto estás tú?_

R. En el que quiero estar. Siempre estoy donde quiero estar.

_P. ¿Hay algo en el horizonte que pueda desviarte de ese camino? ¿Algún factor que no dependa de ti y que pueda aguarte la fiesta?_

R. No está en el horizonte, sino en el presente. Y definitivamente tuvo que ver con una fiesta.

_P. Supongo que te refieres a Rosalie Hale y a tu hermano Emmett Cullen…_

R. Supones bien.

_P. Durante las últimas semanas se ha publicado de todo. ¿Algo que aclarar o desmentir?_

R. Pregunta y puede que yo responda.

_P. ¿Rosalie Hale está embarazada?_

R. No que yo sepa. Al menos, no de mí. Es físicamente imposible y creo que eso no necesita aclaración. En cualquier caso, esa es una pregunta que deberías hacerle a ella.

_P. ¿Has intentado boicotear su carrera profesional?_

R. No, ella misma se lo ha buscado. Daba una imagen que ahora ha quedado por los suelos. Las firmas la contrataban por esa imagen de dulce chica angelical que proyectaba sobre las pasarelas, pero ahora la ha perdido. No es mi culpa que le hayan rescindido los contratos que firmó mientras estaba conmigo. Y, desde luego, jamás he levantado un teléfono para boicotearla. Soy rencoroso, pero no vengativo.

_P. ¿Tu hermano Emmett y tú no os habláis?_

R. Apenas lo hacíamos antes de que todo esto saliera a la luz. Ahora la relación es nula.

_P. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de recuperar la relación?_

R. Porque me ha traicionado de la forma más pública y humillante posible. Estoy acostumbrado a recibir puñaladas por la espalda, a lo largo de mi carrera ya las he recibido y también las he dado. Pero he sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para no esperármelas de mi familia. Y no, no tengo interés alguno en recuperar una relación que, para empezar, nunca existió.

_P. ¿Nunca? ¿Por qué?_

R. Porque somos opuestos en el peor de los sentidos. Y porque él siempre tuvo una libertad que a mí se me negó.

_P. Dijiste que estabas conforme con el camino en el que estás._

R. Lo estoy. Y de haber tenido una posibilidad real de elegir, hubiera optado por el mismo camino. Pero me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo. Es injusto que él haya tenido esa oportunidad y yo no.

_P. ¿Quizás estás buscando culpables en el lugar equivocado?_

R. Puede, pero yo también tengo derecho a actuar de forma irracional de vez en cuando.

_P. ¿Es cierto que el matrimonio con Rosalie Hale estaba arreglado?_

R. Si por arreglado quieres decir que no se basaba en un interés puramente sentimental, sí.

_P. ¿En qué interés se basaba?_

R. En uno que nos beneficiaba a los dos. Era un acuerdo lícito, entre dos personas adultas y cuyo contenido no voy a aclarar porque también la incumbe a ella y, dado que no es parte de esta entrevista, no sería justo hablar de ello.

_P. Si tú no estabas enamorado de ella y ella tampoco lo estaba de ti, ¿por qué no estás dispuesto a dejarlo pasar?_

R. Porque seguía siendo un compromiso. Si Rosalie y Emmett se han enamorado, lo único que tenían que haber hecho era decírmelo a la cara. Soy un cabrón insensible, pero hasta yo puedo entender que la gente se enamora.

_P. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?_

R. Sí, sólo una vez.

_P. ¿En pasado o en presente?_

R. En presente.

_P. ¿Es correspondido? ¿Tienes una relación con esa persona?_

R. Sí, creo que es correspondido. Y definitivamente no, no existe ningún tipo de relación.

_P. ¿Por qué motivo?_

R. Porque he cometido demasiados errores.

_P. Creía que Edward Cullen era infalible._

R. En los negocios. En los tribunales y con mis clientes nunca cometo errores.

_P. ¿Y en la vida personal?_

R. En la vida personal cometo más errores de los que estoy dispuesto a admitir en una entrevista.

_P. Esa persona, ¿la conocías antes de la fiesta de fin de año?_

R. Por motivos profesionales la conozco desde hace ocho meses.

_P. ¿Te enamoraste también antes de esa fiesta?_

R. Sí, desde luego que sí. Puede incluso que me enamorara de ella al poco de conocerla. Pero no he sabido darme cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

_P. ¿Eso no es incongruente? Reprochas a Rosalie Hale el haber roto un compromiso, mientras tú hacías lo mismo._

R. Sí, es incongruente. Si Rosalie quiere guardarme rencor, está en su derecho. Pero eso no me impide a mí hacer lo propio.

_P. Y si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estás enamorado de esa persona, ¿hubieras seguido adelante con el matrimonio con Rosalie Hale de no haberse destapado su relación con tu hermano?_

R. Definitivamente no.

_P. ¿Por qué?_

R. Porque ella se merece mucho más que eso. Es la única persona que ha sido capaz de enseñarme que la vida es mucho más que una lista de prioridades. Es la única persona que se ha enfrentado a mí de igual a igual, que me ha hecho ver todas y cada una de mis debilidades y que ha conseguido que las acepte. Con ella no soy intocable y eso es… refrescante. Y jodidamente aterrador.

_P. ¿Sabe todo esto?_

R. Quiero pensar que lo intuye, pero no estoy seguro. Ella está demasiado enfadada como para escuchar y yo soy demasiado cobarde como para hablar.

_P. Cuando esta entrevista se publique, es muy probable que la lea y se entere de todo._

R. Lo sé. Y no le va a hacer gracia. Sólo espero que el cabreo no le dure eternamente.

_P. Entonces, ¿realmente estás donde quieres estar?_

R. En el terreno profesional, sí. En mi vida personal ni siquiera estoy cerca de donde quiero estar.

_P. Eso debe de ser nuevo para ti._

R. Absolutamente. Pero hace mucho tiempo que perdí el control de mi vida personal y ya no me queda el sentido común suficiente como para preocuparme. No me importa. Con esta entrevista estoy arrojándome al vacío y no me importa.

_P. Una última pregunta, ¿ella tiene nombre?_

R. Sí, y mucho genio. Se llama Isabella. Isabella Swan.

Levanté la mirada de la revista. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no era capaz de enfocar la mirada en ningún punto fijo. Ese era el Edward más descarnado, más cruel, más arrogante. Pero también el más honesto, el más vulnerable, el más realista. Era él en todas y cada una de sus facetas. Le había reconocido en cada palabra, en cada respuesta, en cada inflexión y en cada apunte.

Y, al mismo tiempo, me había sorprendido. Édward esperaba que intuyera todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que había volcado en esa entrevista, pero tras un mes sin saber nada de él, tras el modo en que me echó de la suite del Four Seasons aquella mañana de año nuevo… ¿cómo demonios esperaba que intuyera todo eso? ¿Y en qué momento le pareció una buena idea desvelarlo de una forma tan pública? Me había enterado de que estaba enamorado de mí a través de una entrevista que, por cierto, probablemente todo Chicago hubiera leído antes que yo.

Estaba claro que el romanticismo no era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Justo entonces, como si tuviera línea directa con mis pensamientos, mi teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesa del despacho. Un mensaje. De Edward.

_Ya tienes tu respuesta. La verdadera._

Así que el muy cabrón tenía el valor suficiente como para abrirse en canal delante de todo Chicago, pero yo me tenía que conformar con un mísero mensaje de texto.

Me levanté de la silla como un resorte. Me abalancé sobre la puerta, aún con la revista en la mano, y al otro lado me topé con las expresiones preocupadas de Alice y Jasper.

—¿Lo has leído? —preguntó Alice.

—Vámonos —fue mi única respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos mostró oposición. Bajamos en el ascensor, sumidos en un tenso silencio, que quedó roto por completo en cuanto alcanzamos la planta baja. Las dobles puertas se abrieron con un suave 'ding dong' y, a partir de ahí, el caso se desató de forma tan brutal como inesperada.

No recuerdo nada en concreto. Tan sólo fotogramas sueltos de una película mal montada. Gritos y flashes. Muchos flashes. Gente apostada a la salida del edificio de _Revamp your Party_, todos armados con cámaras o con libretas. Todos con el nombre de Edward o el mío en la boca. Jasper y Alice tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a atravesar toda aquella marabunta. Los gritos de Jasper, exigiendo que me dejaran en paz.

No podía respirar.

_No podía respirar_.

La primera bocanada de aire que llenó mis pulmones llegó minutos después —¿o fueron horas?—, en la seguridad del coche de Jasper. Las ventanas tintadas me protegían de los flashes, pero seguía oyendo el 'clic' de las cámaras al otro lado del cristal. Mi voz sonó temblorosa y lejana en cuanto pude pronunciar en voz alta las únicas palabras que mi cerebro fue capaz de rescatar.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

* * *

><p>Mi pregunta es: si os hubiera pasado a vosotras algo así, ¿cómo reaccionaríais?<p>

Para el siguiente capi os pido un poco más de paciencia, en enero tengo seis exámenes y sin vacaciones en el trabajo estoy un poco pillada de tiempo. Aviso por Facebook de los progresos que vaya haciendo, como siempre.

Hasta entonces, feliz año y no os atragantéis con las uvas y esas cosas :)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	22. La ira

¡Hola! Perdón por la larga espera por este capi. En mi descargo puedo decir que terminé los exámenes la semana pasada y que en cuanto acabé con ellos me puse a escribir como una loca.

Y gracias a todas por la paciencia, por leer y por los reviews. En el último capi ha habido más de 100 y eso es bastante alucinante.

Un pequeño recordatorio sobre dónde lo dejamos: a Edward se le ocurre la feliz idea de conceder una entrevista para que todo Chicago se entere de que está enamorado de Bella. A la salida de la oficina, Bella se encuentra con una horda incontrolable de fotógrafos y periodistas. Alice y Jasper acuden en su auxilio.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 21. LA IRA<span>

No sabía que mi culo fuera tan grande. En fin, nunca me había considerado una tía buena de manual, pero creía que, dentro de mis redondeces de mortal, tampoco estaba _tan_ mal. Ahora, con la foto de mi culo enfundado en un chándal nada favorecedor ocupando la portada de la página web de _OK Chicago _de una manera aterradora, me daba cuenta de que sí, de que efectivamente estaba tan mal y puede que incluso un poco más.

—¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que mi culo era tan descomunal? —murmuré en un hilo de voz, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ese agujero negro de dimensiones inconmensurables.

—Es el ángulo de la foto —replicó Alice, sentada a mi derecha.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, todavía en trance. Aquellas fotos habían aparecido de repente en la red cuando ni siquiera habían pasado aún tres horas desde que Jasper, Alice y yo abandonamos el edificio de _Revamp Your Party_, perseguidos por una horda de fotógrafos y periodistas.

Habían sido rápidos. Y a mí me habían pillado con la guardia baja. Aunque de haber tenido tiempo para reaccionar, tampoco habría sabido cómo defenderme de aquel ejército de _paparazzis_, armados con sus cámaras acusadoras, con sus flashes intimidatorios y con sus preguntas impertinentes. Jasper, por el contrario, parecía saber muy bien cómo actuar. Tras salir casi en volandas de la oficina después de leer la entrevista de Edward, había ofrecido su apartamento como refugio; el mío hacía horas que estaba sitiado por los periodistas y los fotógrafos.

Mi primer instinto en cuanto puse un pie en el insultantemente gran apartamento de Jasper había sido el de liberarme de mis captores y salir ahí fuera para matar a Edward con mis propias manos. Aproveché un par de segundos de distracción en la vigilancia férrea y constante de Alice y Jasper —que se habían encerrado en la cocina para hacer unas cuantas llamadas de urgencia— y me escabullí hacia la calle. Ni siquiera los veinte fotógrafos que se habían apostado ya al otro lado de la calle fueron capaces de disuadirme de mi plan homicida.

Antes de huir, y mientras Alice y Jasper hablaban por teléfono entre cuchicheos en la cocina, hice una rápida parada en el baño. Me desprendí del traje que había llevado ese día a la oficina, me puse un chándal —Alice apenas había sido capaz de sacar unas cuantas prendas de mi apartamento esa tarde— y me recogí el pelo en un moño improvisado y, si tenía que ser sincera, muy poco favorecedor. Me coloqué unas gafas de sol de incógnito al más puro estilo _celebrity_ y salí a la calle en busca de sangre —la de Edward Cullen—, pensando que mi disfraz era infalible. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor acristalado del edificio de Jasper, traté de mentalizarme a mí misma de que no era para tanto. En fin, si los _paparazzis_ que merodeaban al otro lado de la calle me reconocían… ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que un par de fotos mías acabaran en alguna revista de cotilleos?

Efectivamente. Eso era lo peor que podía pasar. Y era jodidamente catastrófico. Sobre todo cuando debajo de las fotos de tu monstruosos culo, la redactora de turno había colocado un pie de foto cargado de mala leche que rezaba:

_Esta es Isabella Swan, la misteriosa joven que ha conseguido enamorar a Edward Cullen. A juzgar por el tamaño de su trasero, el resto de mortales todavía tenemos esperanza._

Miré y remiré las fotos por enésima vez. Moño caótico, gafas de sol gigantes e innecesarias en una tarde nublada y un pandero de dimensiones inconmensurables constreñido en un pantalón de chándal que le hacía parecer cien veces más grande.

_Dios_.

Parecía Britney Spears en sus peores momentos.

—Si sigues obsesionándote de esa manera, voy a tener que cortar la conexión a Internet —me advirtió Alice desde el otro lado del sofá.

—¡No! —exclamé con más fuerza de la que pretendía, aferrando el ordenador portátil de Jasper en un ademan protector.

Mi plan homicida fracasó estrepitosamente. Antes incluso de que hubiera podido cruzar la calle, Jasper ya se encontraba a mi lado, obligándome a regresar al apartamento. Apenas tuvo que convencerme. Los flashes que los fotógrafos disparaban contra mí eran lo suficientemente convincentes y, apenas veinte minutos después, las fotos que habían conseguido capturar durante mi breve huida ya habían convertido Internet en un hervidero de habladurías.

Y mi trasero parecía haber eclipsado la entrevista de Edward para convertirse en el tema de conversación favorito de todo Chicago.

Bajé el cursor por la página hasta llegar a los comentarios. Había 56 y estaba dispuesta a leerlos todos. Varias veces.

_**1. La novia de Edward Cullen en 07/02/13 a las 19:37**_

_Es una tapadera para esconder la humillación que siente por lo de Rosalie y Emmett. A Edward Cullen le gustan delgadas, estilizadas y con clase. Las focas monje no son su estilo._

_**2. Mierda Rosa en 07/02/13 a las 19:38**_

_¿Cullen dejó a Rosalie Hale por esta tía? Dios da pan a quien no tiene dientes…_

_**3. CrazyFab en 07/02/13 a las 19:41**_

_¿Su estreno ante los fotógrafos y se le ocurre salir en chándal? facepalm_

_**4. Lord Voldemort en 07/02/13 a las 19:45**_

_Yo me la follaría. Con chándal y sin él. Preferiblemente sin él._

_**5. Carrie en 07/02/13 a las 19:47**_

_#2 Fue Rosalie Hale la que dejó plantado a Edward Cullen cuando descubrieron que se zumbaba su hermano Emmett. Debería haberse montado un trío._

_**6. Mierda Rosa en 07/02/13 a las 19:48**_

_#5 ¿A su hermano? ¿Que Rosalie se zumbaba a su hermano? ¿Pero eso no es delito?_

_**7. La Bella y la Bestia en 07/02/13 a las 19:51**_

_¿En qué estaban pensando sus padres cuando le pusieron el nombre? Porque de bella no tiene nada…_

_**8. Carrie en 07/02/13 a las 19:53**_

_#6 ¿Pero tú en qué mundo has vivido durante el último mes? Rosalie se folla al hermano de Edward, DE EDWARD! No al suyo, por Dios…_

_**9. Mierda Rosa en 07/02/13 a las 19:57**_

_#8 No te sulfures, gritar es de mala educación, también en Internet. ¿No serás tú Rosalie Hale? Lo de creerse la protagonista de Sexo en Nueva York le pega._

_**10. Luv en 07/02/13 a las 20:01**_

_Rosalie y Emmett hacen algo más que follar, están enamorados._

_**11. Mierda Rosa en 07/02/13 a las 20:05**_

_#10 Vale, tú sí que eres Rosalie Hale._

_**12. Anonadada en 07/02/13 a las 20:07**_

_¿Cómo demonios una tía tan insulsa ha conseguido cazar a Edward Cullen? ¿Estará embarazada?_

_**13. La novia de Edward Cullen en 07/02/13 a las 20:08**_

_#12 Yo creo que sí, ese culo no puede ser natural. Y si lo es, la compadezco._

_**14. E.Y. en 07/02/13 a las 20:14**_

_Malditos depravados, seguro que sólo habláis de follar porque en vuestra vida real no lo hacéis. Isabella es una chica encantadora y Edward Cullen está enamorado de ella, morid de envidia._

—En serio, Bella, apaga ese maldito ordenador.

La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad pero, aún así, continué con la mirada clavada en la pantalla. ¿La gente era así de gilipollas por naturaleza?

—Ya has visto esas fotos mil veces. Además, es tu culo. Ni que no lo hubieras visto antes —insistió con voz firme—. Apágalo.

—No estoy viendo las fotos, estoy leyendo los comentarios —murmuré.

—Peor aún —gruñó Alice, aunque inmediatamente después añadió—. ¿Qué dicen?

—Que soy una foca monje y que seguro que me he quedado embarazada para echarle el lazo a Edward —recapitulé en tono monótono—. ¡Ah! Y Voldemort me quiere follar… ¿debería tomarme eso como un cumplido?

Sin mediar palabra, Alice me arrebató el ordenador de las manos y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

—Gilipollas con demasiado tiempo libre —masculló, más para sí misma que para mí, mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro de la pantalla a un ritmo frenético—. Oh, mira, aquí hay un tal E.Y. que te defiende y…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios de repente, sustituidas por un bufido y un 'mierda' a media voz que llegó a mis oídos con perfecta claridad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté de repente, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella en un gesto brusco.

—Nada —respondió con rapidez.

Alice compuso una mueca de falsa tranquilidad con la que no pretendía engañar a nadie, al tiempo que ocultaba la pantalla para que no pudiera leer lo que había aparecido en ella.

—Dámelo —exigí, extendiendo la mano hacia Alice para que me devolviera el portátil.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Bella —replicó ella, y su voz se había vuelto súbitamente cautelosa.

—Nada de lo que hayan publicado me va a asustar —mentí, en un intento por convencerla para que me devolviera el ordenador—. Vamos, Alice, ¿qué puede haber peor que el hecho de que todo Chicago esté ahora mismo comentando lo grande que es mi culo?

—Siempre puede haber algo peor, Bella —murmuró Alice sombría pero, aún así, con un suspiro de rendición me lo tendió.

Lo coloqué en mi regazo con avidez, volviendo a pegar los ojos a la pantalla. Alice había actualizado la página de _OK Chicago_ y, al hacerlo, una nueva noticia había aparecido en la portada de la web.

Les reconocí al instante. Uno había sido una equivocación que esperaba hubiera quedado enterrada bajo los años que habían pasado desde entonces. Y el otro había sido un error que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cometer. Pero ahí estaba los dos, hablando de mí, diseccionando mi personalidad como si conocieran todos y cada uno de mis secretos.

Pinché sobre el titular de la noticia, que me llevó a la página donde se mostraba el artículo completo. Se notaba que lo habían escrito a contrarreloj porque varias erratas y un par de faltas ortográficas se habían colado en el texto. Nada de eso me importó. Me devoré las palabras y, a medida que iba masticándolas, sentía el sabor de la ira incontenible invadiendo mi boca y nublando mi sentido común.

_**La adicción de Isabella Swan**_

_Dos ex parejas de la nueva conquista de Edward Cullen nos desvelan detalles escabrosos sobre su pasado y su personalidad_

_En el momento en el que Edward Cullen pronunció las dos palabras mágicas —Isabella Swan—, el caos se desató. Y no hay nada que nosotros estemos dispuestos a hacer para detenerlo. Muy al contrario, mientras todo Chicago se recrea con las nada favorecedoras fotografías de la misteriosa —al menos de momento— nueva conquista del ya-no-tan-soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, en nuestra redacción los teléfonos no paran de sonar. Y es que hay mucho voluntario ávido por ayudarnos a desvelar la personalidad de Isabella Swan. Y lo que es más importante, su expediente amoroso._

_Edward Cullen puede haber proclamado a los cuatro vientos su amor por Isabella Swan, pero no es el primero en ocupar el corazón de la joven. Sospechamos que tampoco el único… ¿y el último? A juzgar por el pasado de él, lo dudamos. Y a juzgar por el pasado de ella, también._

_Isabella Swan es adicta al sexo. O, al menos, así lo asegura su ex novio, James Biloxi. "Tuve que dejarlo yo", cuenta, "me pedía sexo hasta cuatro o cinco veces al día. Era imposible seguirle el ritmo, incluso para un hombre"._

_Isabella y James salieron juntos durante dos años mientras ella estudiaba Relaciones Públicas en la Universidad de Chicago. La relación parecía sólida, pero la sed insaciable de sexo de Isabella dio al traste con cualquier plan de futuro que James y ella pudieran tener juntos. "Da una imagen seria y profesional, a veces con un punto de inocencia que ablanda el corazón de cualquiera", recuerda James, "pero es una fachada muy bien calculada. En el fondo esconde un trastorno psicológico, le pedí varias veces que buscara ayuda profesional, pero no quiso escucharme"._

_¿Profesional seria, adicta al sexo o calienta-braguetas? Jacob Black es de la última opinión. Conoció a Isabella en el trabajo. De hecho, Jacob colaboró con ella en la organización de la ya famosa —aunque no por los motivos que a Edward Cullen le hubiera gustado— fiesta de Nochevieja. Pero el ambiente laboral no fue obstáculo para Isabella, que puso todas sus armas en juego para atraer a Jacob… aunque no con la intención que él esperaba._

"_Fue una treta", asegura, "un truco para poner celoso a Edward Cullen. Me invitó a cenar delante de él, sólo para ponerle furioso, y luego se negó a responder a mis llamadas". Parece que el truco dio resultado. Pero, ¿qué hará ahora Edward Cullen, cuando conozca el truculento pasado de Isabella Swan? Puede que descubrir su supuesta adicción al sexo sea un motivo más para amarla. Si es que no lo sabe ya._

—Lo mato.

Desvié la mirada del ordenador y pronuncié esas dos palabras fatídicas al levantar la cabeza y encontrarme con los ojos de Alice, que había leído aquel despropósito de artículo por encima de mi hombro.

—¿A quién de los dos? —quiso saber ella con genuina curiosidad.

—¡A Edward!

—Escucha, Bella —habló Alice con calma, tratando en vano de poner algo de cordura en aquella situación que se escapaba de nuestras manos—. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

—Oh, créeme, matar a Edward no es algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme. Nunca.

—Vale —replicó ella, dando la causa por perdida—. Pero antes aclárame una cosa: ¿adicta al sexo? —preguntó, enarcando las cejas y apretando los labios para reprimir las carcajadas.

—Exageran —traté de defenderme—. James era un mojigato y… ¿qué me dices de Jacob? Todo está sacado de contexto. Y yo no le invité a cenar.

—Pero le incitaste para que él lo hiciera.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y lo hiciste para darle celos a Edward.

Volví a asentir.

—Y Jacob lo sabía perfectamente —le recordé—. No sé porqué ahora se empeña en interpretar el papel de damisela engañada. Pero no le pega.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Jasper entró en el amplio salón, acompañado por el único hombre en todo Chicago que, durante las últimas semanas, había logrado copar más portadas de revistas que el propio Edward Cullen.

—¡Tú! —grité de inmediato, poniéndome en pie para lanzarme hacia él, sin ser consciente de lo errático de mi comportamiento — ¡Tú! —grité de nuevo, en cuanto crucé el salón y me planté delante del recién llegado; le clavé un dedo acusador en el pecho, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó— Todo Chicago comenta lo grande que es mi trasero, mientras dos gilipollas aparecen en las revistas para hablar de cómo soy en la cama. ¡Y toda la culpa es tuya!

Emmett Cullen me observó desde sus ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros de altura, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca confusa.

—¿De qué coño hablas? —gruñó.

—De que en esta ciudad hay un millón y medio de mujeres. De que en este jodido planeta hay 3.500 millones de mujeres. Y de que a ti tan sólo se te ocurre enrollarte con Rosalie Hale.

—¿Qué coño…? —volvió a hablar Emmett, pero no supo cómo terminar la frase.

Ahí plantada, en medio del salón de Jasper y con mi dedo índice acusador aún clavado en el pecho de Emmett Cullen —al que, por cierto, apenas conocía de nada—, experimenté una especie de momento extransensorial. Un trance muy turbio en el que sentí como si abandonara mi cuerpo y me quedara flotando medio metro por encima de él, observando como una espectadora más el desastre que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Mi cuerpo cobró vida propia y las palabras se escaparon de mis labios en un discurso frenético.

—¿No podrías haberte ligado a otra que no fuera la novia de tu hermano? Ahora Rosalie y Edward estarían casados y el idiota de tu hermano habría desaparecido de mi vida. Y en las revistas no habría fotos de mi culo, ni artículos sobre mi adicción al sexo ni…

—¿Eres adicta al sexo? —preguntó Emmett y, de repente, en su rostro apareció una nota burlona que terminó por desquiciarme.

—Sí. Por eso tu hermano dice que se ha enamorado de mí. Jasper —dije de repente, girándome bruscamente hacia él—, dame las llaves de tu coche.

Extendí la mano hacia Jasper en un gesto cargado de impaciencia, pero él negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Ni hablar —me llevó la contraria; hablaba con calma y eso no hacía más que sacarme aún más de quicio—. Escucha, Bella. Sé lo que pretendes y…

—Jasper, dame las llaves —repetí—. Voy a salir ahí fuera para matar a Edward y nadie me lo va a impedir. Puedo hacerlo de dos formas: puedes dejarme las llaves de tu coche para salir camuflada y evitar a los _paparazzis_ o puedes no hacerlo y obligarme a montar otro escándalo. Tú eliges.

—Venga, Jazz —intervino Emmett, de nuevo con ese tonillo burlón tan desquiciante—. Déjale las llaves, a ver de lo que es capaz.

—Bella —volvió a hablar Jasper, ignorando a Emmett—, no vas a encontrar a Edward. Emmett ha venido a avisarnos, está ilocalizable desde que se publicó la entrevista esta mañana. Ni siquiera Carlisle es capaz de dar con él.

—Francamente, Jasper, me importa una mierda. Le encontraré. Así que decídete, ¿me das las llaves o no?

—Dáselas, Jazz.

Los tres nos volvimos hacia el sofá, desde donde Alice había observado toda la escena en completo silencio.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Jasper, alzando las cejas.

Alice asintió con calma. Dejó el ordenador portátil de Jasper sobre la mesa auxiliar de cristal y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

—Va a salir a por él, con o sin nuestro consentimiento —dijo ella, mientras yo movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo fervientemente—. Y, la verdad, es preferible que lo haga sin que los _paparazzis_ documenten todo el proceso.

No fue necesario nada más para que Jasper capitulara y, con una última mirada de advertencia, me tendiera las llaves de su coche. Las tomé rápidamente, antes de que se arrepintiera de su decisión, y me lancé hacia la puerta del apartamento sin despedirme de ninguno de los tres.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor hacia el garaje, me di cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto aquel chándal horrendo con el que los _paparazzis_ me habían fotografiado en mi primer y fallido intento de huida. Eché un rápido vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero del ascensor y comprobé que estaba hecha un desastre. Me encogí de hombros. No importaba. Iba a matar a Edward, no a ligármelo.

En el garaje hacía frío y aquella crepitante luz que acerté a encender con dedos temblorosos apenas iluminaba nada. Cerré los ojos en cuanto la puerta se cerró a mi espalda, en un intento por recordar dónde demonios había aparcado Jasper su coche tres horas antes, cuando Alice y él me habían rescatado a la salida de la oficina. Di un par de pasos tentativos hacia mi derecha y en una de las plazas con más espacio disponible a su alrededor me pareció atisbar el BMW de Jasper. Grande, negro, brillante y, lo más importante, con los cristales tintados.

Aunque aquel maldito garaje estaba lleno de coches grandes, negros, brillantes y con los cristales tintados, así que tampoco podía estar segura de que aquel fuera el coche de Jasper. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Pulsé el botón de apertura automática de la llave que había conseguido arrebatarle a Jasper y sonreí con satisfacción en cuanto el 'bip-bip' resonó en el silencio sepulcral del garaje. Me abalancé sobre el coche y, en cuanto introduje la llave en el contacto, el motor cobró vida de inmediato con un suave ronroneo que nada tenía que ver con el quejido de dolor que arrancaba mi camioneta cada vez que la ponía en marcha.

Sólo cuando logré sacar el coche del garaje y comencé a avanzar a través de las silenciosas calles de Chicago, caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría encontrar a Edward. Si, a juzgar por lo que había dicho Jasper, ni siquiera su padre era capaz de localizarle, el despacho y su apartamento quedaban descartados. Y con mis escasos conocimientos sobre Edward, eso tan sólo me dejaba un lugar donde buscar.

Necesité un par de intentos fallidos para dar con la callejuela estrecha que conducía a la tienda de instrumentos. No sabía si a esas horas de la noche estaría todavía abierta. De hecho, tampoco sabía si realmente Edward se encontraba ahí, escondido en aquella diminuta y polvorienta habitación en el que le había sorprendido tocando el piano aquella tarde que ahora me resultaba tan lejana.

Garrett me recibió con una sonrisa cordial en cuanto empujé la puerta de la tienda. Y a juzgar por su expresión neutra, no me reconoció. Eso me daba una ligera ventaja.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —saludó con amabilidad—. ¿Qué desea? Estamos a punto de cerrar, pero…

—¿Dónde está Edward? —le interrumpí, impaciente.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó, pero dejó la pregunta en el aire al tiempo que una chispa de comprensión afloró en su rostro— No…

Fue en ese momento, al afinar el oído, cuando capté la melodía de un piano. Escondida, entretejiendo notas casi con pereza, pero ahí estaba.

_Bingo_.

—No importa —repuse con una resolución que no sentía—. Ya me conozco el camino.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la trastienda del local, siguiendo el camino que marcaban aquellas notas tristes y melancólicas. Mientras colocaba un pie delante del otro, fui plenamente consciente de los nervios, que crepitaban lenta pero incansablemente por debajo de mi ira. No sabía quien de los dos iba a ganar la batalla esa noche, pero esperaba que fuera la ira. Porque los nervios siempre implicaban rendición y estaba harta de rendirme ante Edward.

Le descubrí en el mismo lugar que aquella tarde, en la misma habitación pequeña y polvorienta en la parte trasera de la tienda. Sentado al piano, con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo entumecido e inclinado hacia delante, lucía una expresión de pura concentración en el rostro.

Me permití un par de segundos de silenciosa admiración, antes de dejar que toda la ira que llevaba acumulando durante ese largo y agotador día se hiciera con el control de mis palabras y de mis movimientos.

—¿Creías que nadie te encontraría aquí?

La melodía llegó a un abrupto final en cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras. Edward se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, con los dedos suspendidos sobre las teclas del piano, antes de volverse hacia mí. Su rostro era insondable, como siempre. Ni siquiera en aquel momento, después de haber decidido contar todos sus sentimientos de la forma más pública e inadecuada posible, era capaz de dejarme ver lo que había detrás de esa calculada fachada de tipo frío e inalcanzable.

—Esperaba que sólo tú fueras capaz de encontrarme aquí.

Pronunció sus palabras con voz grave, teñidas todas ellas de una calma exasperante. Entrecerré los ojos y, desde la distancia que nos separaba, me pareció ver cómo el cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro.

Lo sentía por él. Porque ni siquiera la evidencia de su agotamiento físico y mental iban a ser suficientes para ablandar mi corazón.

—¿Tengo pinta de haber sido Miss Popularidad cuando estaba en el instituto?

Una mueca de confusión crispó sus rasgos.

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunto que si tengo pinta de querer ser famosa. ¿Crees que mi mayor sueño es que todo el mundo en esta puñetera ciudad sepa mi nombre? ¿Te parece que me gusta tener un ejército de _paparazzis_ dispuestos a atacarme con sus putas cámaras en cuanto pongo un pie en la calle? Igual crees que disfruto viendo como todo Chicago comenta sobre el tamaño de mi culo. O mejor aún, que me encanta ver a dos gilipollas como tú hablando sobre cómo soy o dejo de ser en la cama… ¡en una revista! —grité, lanzando los brazos al aire.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, había avanzado hasta él, borrando con un par de zancadas la distancia que nos separaba.

Edward se levantó del banco y se colocó delante de mí, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi cuerpo. Los suficientes para que tocarle fuera imposible. Los suficientes también para captar el aroma de su perfume con demasiada claridad.

—Isabella… —empezó.

Tuve que inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos. Parecía cauteloso y… ¿arrepentido?

Bien. Más le valía que lo estuviera. Pero eso tampoco iba a rebajar su condena.

—He venido aquí a matarte, Edward —anuncié con fingida calma—. Tú eliges cómo. Mi única condición es que sea lento y doloroso.

—Escucha, Bella…

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba para que la poca cordura que aún conservaba se esfumara para no volver.

—¡No me llames Bella! —grité, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Él se apartó un par de pasos ante mi repentino estallido de ira.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, componiendo una mueca confusa— Creía que te gustaba.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. El muy capullo encima tenía la desfachatez de fingir inocencia.

—Porque si me llamas Bella se me hace jodidamente difícil seguir enfadada contigo. ¡Y ahora tengo todos los motivos para estar cabreada hasta el fin del mundo!

Gritar me sentaba bien. Gritar despejaba mi mente. Gritar le hacía saber lo jodidamente cabreada que estaba por su culpa. Pero había algo que me iba a sentar mucho mejor. Ceñir mis manos en torno a su cuello y apretar.

_Fuerte_.

_Fuerte_.

_Muy fuert…_

—De acuerdo, Isabella —volvió a hablar Edward, interrumpiendo el hilo homicida de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué te parece si te calmas un poco y me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

Volvió a acercarse a mí y alzó su brazo derecho de forma tentativa, pero lo dejó caer antes de llegar a tocarme.

—Maldito cabrón —mascullé entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él también lo oyera—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ha pasado que me he enamorado de un gilipollas que cree que la mejor forma de decirme que me quiere es en una entrevista. Ha pasado que todo Chicago se ha enterado antes que yo de lo que sientes por mí. Ha pasado que la prensa ya sabe quién soy, y sabe dónde vivo, y sabe dónde trabajo… y, ¡joder, Edward! —volví a gritar, al tiempo que me removía para rescatar algo del fondo de mi bolso— Mira esto —ordené, mientras le tendía mi teléfono móvil para que leyera el artículo que había aparecido esa tarde en la web de _OK Chicago_—. No ha pasado ni un día desde que publicaran tu entrevista y ya hay dos imbéciles mintiendo sobre mí en una revista. ¿Qué coño esperabas? ¿Qué coño esperabas cuando hiciste público todo esto?

Edward clavó los ojos en la pantalla del teléfono y guardó silencio durante un par de interminables minutos. Cuando terminó de leer, volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia mí.

—Lo siento.

En el pasado aquellas dos palabras habrían sido suficientes. En el pasado. Pero haber revelado mi nombre en público complicaba las cosas sustancialmente.

—Lo siento, Isabella —repitió, esta vez con más énfasis—. Escucha, esto no es algo que haga a menudo y…

—¿Qué es lo que no haces a menudo? ¿Colocar en el disparadero a una persona desconocida que era perfectamente feliz con su vida anónima? —pregunté, tiñendo mis palabras de la ironía más descarnada y cruel— ¿Tener el valor suficiente para confesar tus sentimientos delante de toda la ciudad y ser incapaz de hacerlo delante de la única persona que merece escucharlos? ¿Qué es lo que no haces a menudo? —repetí.

Él me observó en silencio durante un par de segundos, pero aún así no dijo nada. Aunque en el aquel silencio insoportable, ambos escuchamos con perfecta claridad la palabra que no se atrevía a pronunciar. Aquello que no hacía a menudo. Aquello que se atrevía a confesar delante de una periodista, pero no delante de mí.

_Enamorarme_.

—Mierda, Edward —gruñí, dándome la vuelta para no tener que seguir enfrentándome a esa expresión desangelada que lucía—. A la mierda con todo. Contigo, conmigo y con tu incapacidad para hacer las cosas bien.

—Soy así, Isabella —replicó él, sin perder el ritmo—. Y lo has sabido desde el principio.

—A la mierda con eso también —dije, volviéndome de nuevo hacia él—. No puedes ir por ahí, jodiéndole la vida a los demás y poniendo la excusa de que eres así. No vale. No _me_ vale.

De nuevo, Edward se alejó un par de pasos de mí, llevándose las manos al pelo en un ademan nervioso que resultaba inusual en él.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición—. Soy un gilipollas. No sé porqué en su momento me pareció buena idea dar esa entrevista, pero no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y tampoco estoy acostumbrando a admitir mis debilidades, Isabella. Esto me desborda.

—A mí me desbordan los paparazis que hay en la puerta de mi casa —repliqué, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que sus palabras y su arrepentimiento calaran en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Volvió a acercarse a mí y, con cautela, colocó una mano sobre mi cuello.

—Yo me ocupo de la prensa, Isabella. No dejaré que te hagan daño —prometió, clavando sus ojos en los míos con ferocidad.

—Tarde —mastiqué con rabia, moviéndome un par de centímetros hacia atrás, los suficientes para perder el contacto con su piel; su mano ardía sobre mi cuello y no me dejaba pensar con claridad—. Los periodistas ya me esperaban a la salida de la oficina. Mi apartamento está sitiado por fotógrafos y Jasper ha tenido que esconderme en el suyo. Y mientras en las revistas no paran de indagar sobre mí y de inventarse espantosas mentiras sobre mi pasado, tú te ocultas aquí, esperando a que sea yo quien te encuentre. Eso no es ocuparse de una mierda, Edward. Eso es ser un cobarde.

—Joder —masculló él entre dientes, más para sí mismo que para mí—. No pensé que fueran tan rápidos…

—No me jodas, Edward —dije con brusquedad, harta de su falsa ingenuidad—. Llevas toda tu vida lidiando con la prensa. ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar después de que les dieras mi nombre? ¿Y porqué creíste que era necesario? Me hubiera dado por aludida aunque no lo hubieras hecho, te lo aseguro.

Él se encogió de hombros, llevándose la mano al pelo de nuevo en ese gesto que denotaba nerviosismo e inseguridad.

—Creí que estaba siendo romántico.

Un suspiro de rendición se escapó de mis labios al verle ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer. Sin tener ni idea ni de la vida, ni del amor, ni de nada. Y por mucho que odiara darle la razón, estaba en lo cierto.

Él era así.

¿Lo tomaba o lo dejaba?

—Bella —volvió a decir, a pesar de mi advertencia de que no utilizara ese diminutivo—. Ven a mi apartamento. Déjame explicarme, con calma. Y luego decide.

Él era así.

¿Lo tomaba o lo dejaba?

—Está bien —cedí, dejando que las palabras se escaparan de mis labios directamente desde el corazón.

_Lo tomaba_.

Un par de minutos después, Edward y yo salimos al aire fresco de la noche en Chicago. El BMW de Jasper continuaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle, pero el Volvo plateado de Edward no aparecía por ningún lado.

—¿Y tu coche? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Quería pasar desapercibido —me recordó Edward—. No hubiera sido muy inteligente traerlo.

—Jasper me ha dejado el suyo para venir hasta aquí sin que los _paparazzis_ se dieran cuenta —expliqué, señalando con la cabeza el BMW negro y brillante— ¿En qué demonios has venido?

—Andando —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi apartamento no queda lejos.

Medité su respuesta mientras caminaba por la acera. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero, en fin, ¿qué otra opción me quedaba? Edward nunca me dejaba margen para elegir.

—¿Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que llevarte al apartamento? —hablé de nuevo.

La idea de tomar el control del volante mientras él se sentaba a mi lado, sin posibilidad de decisión, me resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y extendió su mano hacia a mí.

—No. Eso quiere decir que vas a tener que darme las llaves del coche de Jasper para que sea yo quien conduzca de vuelta al apartamento.

—Ni de coña —repliqué de inmediato—. Acabas de joderme la vida, Edward. Vas a tener que concederme el placer de conducir ese BMW una vez más.

Sin aguardar su respuesta, comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el coche de Jasper. Edward me siguió, a regañadientes, pero debía de estar muy arrepentido de sus últimos movimientos, porque se montó en el coche sin pronunciar una palabra.

Un zumbido sedoso inundó la cabina del coche en cuanto introduje la llave en el contacto. Sonreí al volver a posar las manos sobre el volante forrado de cuero y el asiento crujió de forma deliciosa en cuanto me moví para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad. Edward continuó sin decir nada incluso un par de minutos después, cuando el coche ya había arrancado y surcaba silenciosamente las calles desiertas. Le eché un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y lancé un pequeño bufido al ver cómo sus manos aferraban con fuerza ambos lados del asiento. Ni siquiera era capaz de ceder el control en algo tan irrelevante como conducir.

Dios. ¿Dónde demonios me estaba metiendo?

Él era así, me recordé a mí misma, tratando de evitar que el pánico se apoderara de mí.

Lo tomaba o lo dejaba.

—Dime una cosa, Bella —pidió al cabo de un buen rato.

No respondí, pero él pareció tomar el silencio como una invitación a continuar hablando.

—Ese artículo… —comenzó, y dejó la frase en el aire, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas para formular sus pensamientos en voz alta— Lo de Black sé que es cierto, al menos en parte, ¿pero qué hay del otro hombre?

_Maldito capullo entrometido_.

—No soy adicta al sexo, si eso es lo que pretendes preguntar —atajé con brusquedad con la mirada clavada en la carretera, sin dignarme ni siquiera a lanzarle una mirada de desprecio.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, la ironía y la burla, esos dos sentimientos que Edward manejaba tan bien, aparecieron en su voz en cuanto volvió a hablar.

—Oh, bueno. A mí no me habría importando.

Estuve a un parpadeo de girar el volante con brusquedad y dejarle caer en la cuneta. Hubiera sido una muerte fea y humillante. Justo lo que se merecía.

—Que te jodan, Edward.

Quise dejarlo ahí, pero una irracional necesidad de explicarme me obligó a continuar hablando.

—James, ese capullo, sólo cuenta mentiras. Sí, vale. Le pedía sexo. Como todas las chicas a sus novios, me imagino. Pero él tenía una regla extraña que sólo le permitía follar una vez por semana. ¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamé de repente, separando las manos del volante durante unas décimas de segundo para lanzarlas al aire— Pero si incluso me interrumpía a mitad de polvo para doblar la ropa que nos habíamos quitado.

Edward rió entre dientes y relajó perceptiblemente su postura corporal.

—Entonces es cierto que estuvisteis juntos.

No era una pregunta, pero, de nuevo, sentí la urgencia de explicarme.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. En la universidad. Le conocí en una de esas estúpidas fiestas de la fraternidad y parecía un chico sencillo y agradable. —_Todo lo contrario que tú_—. Luego las cosas se torcieron y ninguno de los dos supo muy bien porqué.

—¿Te enamoraste de él?

Su pregunta me pillo desprevenida. Quizás por eso respondí con sinceridad.

—No. Por desgracia, tú eres mi primera vez.

Esbocé una sonrisa irónica que murió en mis labios rápidamente, justo antes de abrir la boca para preguntar algo.

—¿Y tú? —dije, tratando en vano de controlar el temblor de mi voz— ¿También soy tu primera vez?

—Bella —dijo él en un murmullo crispado, casi como si le produjera dolor físico pronunciar mi nombre—, ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Sí, la sabía. Lo había confesado en esa entrevista, había dicho que sólo se había enamorado una vez. Su respuesta no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pero aún así…

—Quiero oírla.

—Todavía no —replicó Edward, inflexible—. Dame un poco más de tiempo.

Sin meditar mi siguiente movimiento, giré el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha al tiempo que pisaba el freno para detener el coche en la calzada. Con los ojos aún clavados en la carretera, vislumbré al fondo de la calle la iluminada Park Tower. Estábamos muy cerca del apartamento.

—No tengo más tiempo, Edward —dije en un susurro crispado por la tensión; mis dedos comenzaron a tamborilear con impaciencia sobre el volante forrado de cuero—. Desde que te conozco, sólo he dicho que sí. Sí, Edward, puedes entrar en mi vida y ponerla patas arriba. Sí, Edward, puedes enrollarte conmigo aunque estés comprometido con otra. Sí, Edward, puedes echarme de tu habitación con malas palabras. —Me volví hacia él y, a pesar de que el coche estaba sumido en la penumbra, pude vislumbrar el contorno de su rostro y su ceño fruncido en una mueca frustrada—. Pero esta vez la respuesta es no. No tengo más tiempo para darte.

—He respondido a todas tus preguntas en público —murmuró con voz queda—. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Que me las respondas a mí. Creo que soy la única persona que merece escuchar tus respuestas.

Cerré la boca, aguardando su reacción con el estómago encogido por la impaciencia, la aprensión y esa extraña certeza de que acabábamos de tomar un camino que no tenía salida. Pero Edward no dijo nada. Se limitó a volverse hacia la ventanilla, dándome la espalda, y optó por sumirse en un insoportable silencio que necesitaba romper.

—Mira, Edward, te quiero —dije con franqueza, sin importarme que esa sinceridad inesperada pudiera asustarle más de lo que ya estaba—. No sé muy bien porqué y eso no me hace muy feliz porque eres un tipo intratable, pero… —tomé aire, apretando las manos en torno al volante para que dejaran de temblar— te quiero. Y no soy de esa clase de chicas que piden este tipo de cosas, pero necesito escucharlo. Necesito saber que tú también estás en esto.

—No entiendo porque necesitas oír algo que ya sabes —insistió él, con una cabezonería exasperante.

—Por egoísmo —repliqué sin pensar—. Y porque me siento insegura.

Edward se revolvió en el asiento, visiblemente incómodo. Apartó la mirada de la ventanilla y giró su cuerpo hasta quedar colocado frente a mí. Me observaba de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, frustrado, como si quisiera hacerme comprender algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

—Va a salir bien, Bella —prometió, entonando sus palabras con una suavidad inusual en él— Confía en mí.

Negué con la cabeza de forma involuntaria. Hasta entonces no me había dado ningún motivo para confiar en él, ¿por qué debería empezar a hacerlo ahora?

—No puede salir bien cuando eres capaz de abrirte en canal en una entrevista, pero a mí me mantienes siempre a una distancia prudencial —susurré—. No te pido que me prometas amor eterno, sólo que seas sincero conmigo y contigo. Dime, Edward, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que va a salir bien?

Edward no respondió. Porque sabía tan bien como yo que si había algo seguro en toda aquella historia, era la certeza de que nunca iba a salir bien.

—Baja del coche, Edward.

Mis palabras nos sorprendieron a los dos.

—¿Qué?

—Baja del coche —repetí, esta vez con más firmeza—. Estamos cerca de tu apartamento, puedes llegar tú solo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —replicó Edward, súbitamente enfurecido—. Hace un momento ibas a dejarlo pasar y ahora…

—Hace un momento creía que tú estabas dispuesto a ser sincero con tus sentimientos —le corté—. Ahora sé que no es una cuestión de disposición, sino de capacidad. Tú no eres capaz de ser claro con lo que sientes. De hecho, dudo que algún día lo seas. Y yo no tengo fuerzas para esperar por algo que ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a ocurrir.

—Dijiste que ibas a escucharme. Y que luego decidirías —insistió.

Me apoyé contra el respaldo del asiento, en una postura que reflejaba una relajación que en realidad no sentía.

—Está bien, te escucho —concedí, pero sólo por el puro placer de alargar la discusión un poco más para dejarle en evidencia—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Pero no lo tenía. Una vez más, Edward guardó silencio. Un silencio que le delataba más que cualquier palabra.

Él era así.

¿Lo tomaba o lo dejaba?

—Baja del coche, Edward —dije por tercera vez.

_Lo dejaba_.

Edward no volvió a insistir. Se deshizo del cinturón de seguridad y salió del coche, cerrando la puerta con un golpe fuerte y seco. Sin darse la vuelta para lanzarme una última mirada, comenzó a caminar por la acera en dirección a Park Tower, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza bien alta. No iba a suplicar, de eso estaba segura. Y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Me quedé inmóvil, con el motor aún en marcha, contemplando como Edward se alejaba cada vez más. Si aquello fuera una película, ese sería el momento en el que la palabra 'fin' debería aparecer sobreimpresa en la pantalla. Y mientras le observaba desaparecer, con la serenidad que sólo te da el haber cerrado de una vez por todas una historia —con independencia de si el final de esa historia ha sido feliz o no—, por primera vez comprendí aquellas palabras que mi madre me había susurrado una eternidad atrás, cuando trataba de hacerme comprender porqué Charlie y ella habían decidido divorciarse.

_A veces el amor no es suficiente, cariño_.

Entonces, si no es suficiente, ¿para qué coño sirve?

* * *

><p>Odiadme. Si yo fuera lectora, también lo haría. Pero si me odiáis en forma de reviews, será mucho más llevadero :D<p>

¿Comprendéis a Bella? ¿O se ha pasado de melodramática?

Si la cosa se me da bien, puede que el siguiente capi lo tenga en una semana. Si no, calculo que 10 días o dos semanas como mucho. Como siempre, aviso de cómo lo llevo por Facebook y cuelgo adelanto en el blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Nos leemos.

Bars


	23. La proposición

¡Hola! Nuevo capi del capullo. Soy una pesada porque siempre digo lo mismo, pero muchas gracias por los reviews... en el anterior capi me han caído más de cien (¡otra vez!) y eso es bastante increíble.

Este capi sé que no es lo que esperáis, pero también sé que es necesario para la historia.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 22. LA PROPOSICIÓN<span>

**Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan: cita secreta**

_El coche de Edward Cullen se hacía paso esta madrugada entre la nube de fotógrafos que rodea su apartamento en Park Tower día y noche. ¿La hora? Las dos de la madrugada. Llegaba solo, ¿puede que de una cita secreta con Isabella Swan? A pesar de que todavía no se han dejado ver en público, fuentes cercanas a la pareja aseguran que la relación va viento en popa. Al menos de momento._

_Febrero_

Quince artículos —uno por cada día desde que la infame entrevista de Edward se publicara—, cinco portadas de revista y más fotos de las que me habían hecho en toda mi vida. Todas publicadas. Sin piedad. Con ojeras y sin ellas. Despeinada, con moño, bien vestida, mal vestida, con gafas de sol y con un sombrero calado hasta los ojos. Y harta. Harta. Harta. HARTA.

Harta de esos malditos fotógrafos que habían tomado la acera de enfrente de mi apartamento como su residencia definitiva.

Harta de aparecer cada día en las revistas y en las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos.

Harta de que los periodistas se inventaran supuestas citas secretas con Edward cuando no había vuelto a verle desde aquella noche en el coche de Jasper y cuando no tenía la menor intención de volver a hacerlo.

Harta de que se especulara con mi pasado, con mi vida y con la no-relación que tenía con Edward pero que, aún así, daba para páginas y páginas de mentiras, día tras día.

Harta de que aquella gilipollez elevada a la enésima potencia de lo absurdo interfiriera también con mi trabajo, donde ya no podía dar mi nombre sin levantar una polvareda de sonrisas cómplices, carraspeos sonoros y miradas elocuentes.

Sí, era Isabella Swan.

Sí, mi vida era una completa mierda.

¿Y qué?

Y Edward…

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

Repetí aquel mantra en mi cabeza, mi red de seguridad y, de forma automática, sentí la calma extenderse lentamente, desde las puntas de mis dedos hacia el resto del cuerpo.

Todo estaba bien. Sin Edward en mi vida, todo estaba bien.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Rosalie Hale pronunció aquellas tres fatídicas palabras una tarde a finales de febrero en mi pequeño despacho. Había entrado sin avisar, sin pedir cita e ignorando a mi ayudante Jessica, que había tratado sin éxito de detenerla. Levanté lentamente la mirada de mi cuaderno de notas y no pude evitar enarcar una ceja cuando alcancé su insultantemente perfecto rostro.

Rosalie Hale.

En mi despacho.

Pidiéndome ayuda.

¿Qué coño? En las últimas semanas había cubierto mi cupo de momentos absurdos para el resto de mi vida, así que a esas alturas de la película, ni siquiera eso lograba sorprenderme.

—Espero que pagues bien —dije, marcando mis palabras con toda la insolencia que fui capaz de reunir—. Sólo eso compensa los dolores de cabeza que me habéis provocado Edward y tú.

Rosalie se mantuvo de pie en medio del despacho, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados con fuerza a la altura del pecho, mientras me observaba en silencio con aquella mirada insolente, marca de la casa. Con el cuerpo decía todo aquello que no le hacía falta verbalizar con la boca. Que tenía dignidad. Que no iba a suplicar, a pesar de que acababa de plantarse en mi despacho en busca de ayuda.

Por eso me sorprendió cuando, de repente, lanzó un bufido al aire, antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas del despacho, sin esperar mi invitación.

Debía de estar muy desesperada.

—Necesito organizar una pequeña reunión con los directivos de Victoria´s Secret —anunció con voz autoritaria y apremiante.

Continué observándola en silencio, inmóvil en mi silla y con las cejas aún enarcadas, expectante. No sabía qué esperar de aquella repentina aparición. Nada bueno, suponía.

—¿Qué tipo de reunión? —pregunté.

—Algo informal, pero profesional. Es… —dudó durante una milésima de segundo, y aunque no necesitaba explicarse, lo hizo de todas formas— Mira, no tengo porqué justificarme, mucho menos delante de ti, pero quiero que hagas bien el trabajo, así que te daré todos los datos. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. Quieren rescindir mi contrato y tengo que convencerles de lo contrario —explicó, masticando las palabras con fuerza—. ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo?

Erguida en la silla y con la cabeza bien alta, su postura orgullosa contrastaba con la desesperación que era incapaz de ocultar en su rostro.

—Puedo colocarte en el lugar y en el momento perfectos para convencerles de que te necesitan —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

Eso fue suficiente para Rosalie.

Y así, después de aquel encuentro tan extraño en mi despacho, su inesperada petición de ayuda se convirtió en una carrera contrarreloj para organizar en una semana un encuentro pretendidamente informal, pero del que dependía toda su carrera profesional. O lo poco que quedaba de ella tras el fiasco de la fiesta de Nochevieja.

En cualquier caso, durante una semana, su encargo absorbió todas mis horas. Las dedicadas al trabajo y las que tenía libres. Y aquello era bueno. Porque el trabajo me servía de terapia. Porque el trabajo me ayudaba a ignorar a los fotógrafos, a la prensa y a la cantidad de gilipolleces que, cada día, aparecían asociadas a mi nombre en las revistas. Pero, sobre todo, porque el trabajo me ayudaba a huir de los recuerdos y a enterrar en el fondo de mi mente esa sensación punzante de dolor que no me dejaba en paz desde aquella noche en la que eché a Edward del BMW de Jasper y…

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

Además, aunque Rosalie seguía siendo la misma niñata deslenguada e insolente que había tenido la desgracia de conocer hacía meses, lo cierto es que resultaba refrescante trabajar para alguien que conocía tan bien como yo la verdadera historia de lo que había ocurrido durante y después de la fiesta de Nochevieja de Edward. Trabajar para ella significaba que no era necesario fingir, ni evitar miradas curiosas, ni responder a preguntas indiscretas.

La reunión con los directivos de Victoria's Secret terminó antes de lo esperado. Y eso no era buena señal. Apenas duró veinte minutos. Llevaba la cuenta mientras esperaba discretamente fuera de una de las salas de reuniones en el último piso del Aon Center, junto al pequeño equipo que la empresa de limpieza había puesto a mi disposición para recogerlo todo una vez la reunión finalizara. Observé en silencio y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido cómo los hombres trajeados salían uno detrás de otro de la sala de reuniones. De Rosalie no había ni rastro, así que, diez minutos después, no me quedó más remedio que armarme de valor y entrar en su busca. Quería terminar con todo aquello y quería hacerlo ya.

La encontré dentro, de espaldas a la puerta, con los hombros caídos y la espalda encorvada. Era la primera vez que la veía despojada de esa postura erguida y orgullosa que la acompañaba a todas partes. No era necesario que abriera la boca para explicarme cómo había ido todo. Tampoco tenía porqué hacerlo.

Y contra todo pronóstico, su fracaso no me hacía sentir mejor.

—Lo siento.

Rosalie permaneció ahí de pie, completamente inmóvil, durante lo que me pareció una eternidad.

—Era mi última bala —dijo finalmente, expulsando las palabras en un largo suspiro exhausto—. Ya no me quedan más oportunidades.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y su rostro, siempre inmaculado, estaba crispado por una mueca que no encajaba en absoluto con sus rasgos. La de la derrota.

—Deberías añadir mi nombre a la lista de personas que oficialmente odian a muerte a Edward Cullen —volvió a hablar tras otro largo silencio, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa irónica.

Arrugué la frente, confusa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo esa lista?

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—Dijo que te quería, pero no estáis juntos —explicó con una franqueza que rayaba lo cruel—. Y me has robado el puesto en las portadas de las revistas. Puedes pensar que soy una imbécil, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que algo malo ha pasado.

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

Desvié la mirada, decidida como estaba a no enfrentarme a los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Edward. Estaban enterrados en un rincón alejado y oscuro de mi mente y nadie, mucho menos Rosalie Hale, me iba a obligar a recuperarlos.

—¿Era tu último contrato? —pregunté, en un intento por reconducir aquella extraña conversación.

Sus labios se crisparon en una mueca de desagrado.

—El último que me quedaba por rescindir, sí.

Asentí con la cabeza. Recordaba lo que se había publicado en la prensa después de la fiesta de Nochevieja, como las firmas habían comenzado a rescindir los contratos que tenían con ella y como Edward, en su entrevista, había negado haber dado órdenes para que eso sucediera. Pero, aún así, tenía que preguntárselo.

—¿Es cosa de Edward?

—No —dijo ella rápidamente—. Directamente, no. Es demasiado digno como para hacer algo así. Y eso me hace odiarle aún más.

Guardó silencio una vez más. Luego, como si acabara de recuperar toda su fuerza, alzó la cabeza, volvió a erguir la espalda y recogió su bolso, que descansaba sobre la mesa de reuniones. Me lanzó una rápida mirada fría, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta con paso firme.

—Asegúrate de que todo queda recogido antes de irte —dijo por encima del hombro al marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Problemas en el paraíso?<strong>

_Ha pasado un mes desde que Edward Cullen concediera su primera y hasta el momento única entrevista, dispuesto a hacerse un hueco en la lista de las declaraciones-de-amor-más-públicas-de-todos-los-tiempos. Sin embargo, treinta días después, aún no hay ninguna foto que atestigüe su relación con Isabella Swan. Lo que antes tomábamos como discreción, puede que ahora sea una señal de crisis. ¿O de una relación rota para siempre?_

_Lo cierto es que si la relación entre ambos continúa, más de un famoso querría saber cómo se las ingenian para escapar de los objetivos de los fotógrafos. Y si no lo hace… bueno, Edward. Tienes muchas candidatas dispuestas a suplir el hueco que Isabella Swan ha dejado en tu corazón._

_Marzo_

Cinco artículos y una portada de revista.

No es que llevara la cuenta, pero…

Sí, la llevaba. Y los números eran lo único que conseguía hacerme sonreír últimamente. Eso, y que en la acera enfrente de mi apartamento ya sólo quedaban apostados tres _paparazzis_ que ni siquiera se dignaban a cubrir la jornada completa.

Suponía que hasta ellos deberían de haberse dado cuenta de que mi nulo contacto con Edward tan sólo podía significar una cosa: que entre ambos no existía ningún tipo de relación.

—Por favor.

Negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que Emmett Cullen no podía verme desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. No sabía cómo demonios había conseguido mi número, pero sospechaba de Jasper, de Alice. Joder. Estaba tan paranoica que incluso sospechaba del propio Edward y…

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

Escuché cómo tomaba aire para volver a la carga por enésima vez, así que decidí atajar la situación antes de que pudiera insistir una vez más.

—No, Emmett. Ni de coña.

Suponía que mi fuerza de voluntad era una completa mierda porque, cinco días después de aquella conversación por teléfono, me encontraba sentada en la barra de uno de esos pubs pijos atestados de niños ricos. Con el segundo Cosmopolitan delante de mí.

Y con Rosalie Hale sentada a mi derecha.

—Esto es humillante.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Removí el contenido de mi copa, antes de llevármela a los labios para vaciarla en mi boca con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Si me emborrachaba, ¿conseguiría teletransportarme a mi apartamento? Lo dudaba, pero, por si acaso, tenía que intentarlo. Alcé la mano y le indiqué al camarero que me sirviera otro Cosmo.

—Sólo he venido porque Emmett me lo pidió —volvió a hablar Rosalie—. No estoy _tan_ desesperada. No estoy desesperada —añadió rápidamente para corregirse—, _en absoluto_.

La ignoré, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Mantuve la vista clavada sobre la barra, mientras reproducía en mi mente las súplicas de Emmett.

_Está sola. Está deprimida. Se ha quedado sin trabajo._

_Nadie la llama. Necesita una noche de chicas. Y tú eres la única chica que podría ayudarme…_ _aparte de Alice._

_La quiero, Bella. No sabes lo duro que es verla así._

Maldito cabrón manipulador. Debía de ser un rasgo hereditario, porque su hermano era igualmente capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás para conseguir lo que se proponía. Sus técnicas eran completamente opuestas, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Así que…

Cedí. Debió de ser mi alma de samaritana. O mi gilipollez congénita. Pero allí estaba. Sacando a Rosalie en su noche de chicas, cuando ninguna de las dos nos soportábamos.

Estaba segura de que Emmett también había intentado convencer a Alice. Pero mi amiga había sido mucho más inteligente que yo.

_Asco de vida._

—¿Te follaste a Edward?

La voz de Rosalie se abrió paso con facilidad a través de la música, a pesar de que había formulado su pregunta en un murmullo quedo. Por primera vez en toda la noche, me volví hacia ella.

—¿Qué?

—Que si te follaste a Edward mientras estaba conmigo —respondió ella, pronunciando las palabras con una lentitud deliberada—. O mientras se suponía que estaba conmigo.

—¿Te follaste tú a Emmett mientras estabas con Edward? —contraataqué, sintiendo una repentina furia que obligó a mi corazón a bombear sangre a una mayor velocidad.

—No voy a responder a eso —replicó ella, alzando la barbilla en un arrebato digno.

_Porque es evidente que sí lo hiciste._

—Yo tampoco —dije, justo antes de sentir la irracional necesidad de añadir algo más—. Pero no lo hice.

Rosalie rió entre dientes, burlona.

—Eres demasiado buena —dijo, tiñendo sus palabras con un desdén insultante.

—¿Y eso en tu idioma quiere decir que soy demasiado tonta?

Se llevó su copa a los labios y le dio un largo trago, para después dejarla de nuevo sobre la barra. Lucía la misma sonrisilla condescendiente en los labios al responder:

—Exacto.

Sentí un repentino cosquilleo en las manos. Debía de ser el instinto homicida, que comenzaba ya a apoderarse de mí. Intentaría reprimirlo, pero no prometía nada.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí estás —murmuré, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo oyera con claridad—. Tu novio ha tenido que llamarme desesperado para que te sacara de casa porque desde que te quedaste sin carrera, te quedaste también sin amigos —levanté la cabeza y clavé mis ojos sobre los suyos, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de falsa compasión—. Francamente, prefiero ser tonta a ser una hija de puta.

_Como tú._

Me mordí la lengua para callarme esas dos últimas palabras. Todavía me quedaba algo de educación. Aunque no estaba segura de ser capaz de conservarla durante el resto de la noche.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio durante un par de interminables segundos. Luego, sin previo aviso, comenzó a reír.

—Eso ha estado bien —acertó a decir entre carcajadas.

Estaba loca. De remate. En algún rincón de mi corazón, sentí algo de compasión por ella. Y eso me hacía sentirme moralmente superior. Se había quedado sin trabajo y sin vida social. Pero seguía teniendo un par de piernas kilométricas y a Emmett. Quizás eso explicaba lo increíblemente irritante que era. Quizás acababa de darse cuenta de que en esta vida no se podía tenerlo todo. O trabajo y vida social, o piernas kilométricas y un novio.

O quizás es que simplemente era insoportable y el estar pasando por un momento jodido en su vida la hacía aún más difícil de aguantar.

Me inclinaba por la segunda opción.

Volví a concentrarme en mi Cosmopolitan, con el firme objetivo de largarme de allí en cuanto lo terminara. La cuenta se la dejaba para que la pagara ella. Pero, justo entonces, Rosalie volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Le quieres?

Definitivamente, me iba. ¿Por qué coño no me estaba moviendo ya?

—No hablo de él —respondí, vocalizando las palabras lentamente—. No pienso en él.

Rosalie volvió a reír entre dientes, mezclando la burla con la más irritante condescendencia.

—Le quieres.

Guardé silencio. Porque eso ya no importaba. Porque, después de todo lo que había pasado, Rosalie Hale era la última persona sobre la faz de la Tierra ante la que querría admitir algo así. Y porque…

Ah, sí.

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

—¿Sabes? —volvió a hablar al cabo de un par de segundos, removiendo con parsimonia el contenido de su copa— Si no fueras tan cobarde, puede que me cayeras bien. Aunque tampoco estoy muy segura de ello.

Sin decir nada más, le dio un último trago a su copa, dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra y se largó de allí.

* * *

><p><em>Abril<em>

Nada.

La más absoluta y perfecta nada.

Aún no había perdido mi costumbre de examinar minuciosamente las revistas de forma compulsiva cada día. Pero no había nada. Los periodistas ya ni siquiera se acordaban de quién era, los _paparazzis_ habían desaparecido de mi vida y de mi acera para siempre y mi nombre había caído en aquel feliz limbo de todas aquellas mujeres que pudieron ser famosas, pero que finalmente quedaron desterradas al maravilloso mundo del anonimato.

Una sonrisa perezosa comenzó a dibujarse en mis labios, pero murió congelada en cuanto le eché un rápido vistazo a mi reloj.

—Llegamos tarde —repetí por tercera vez en apenas quince minutos.

—Lo sé, joder —bufó Rosalie, agachada sobre su maleta que, por lo visto, parecía empeñada en continuar abierta—. Lo has dicho hace cinco minutos.

—Ya. Y te lo repito porque ahora llegamos aún más tarde que hace cinco minutos.

—Mierda, Bella —volvió a maldecir Rosalie—. Deja de ser la maldita voz de mi conciencia y ayúdame con esto.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero, aún así, me levanté de la cama y me encaminé hacia ella. La aparté de un empujón y me coloqué sobre la maleta, aplastando con mi peso la ropa que Rosalie había metido dentro a presión. Con eficacia, logré cerrar los dos seguros de la maleta sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Para ser una modelo que ha viajado por todo el mundo, no tienes mucha idea de cómo cerrar maletas —comenté mientras me levantaba.

—Eso es porque no tengo el culo tan gordo como el tuyo —replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia—. El mío no serviría.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué hago el esfuerzo de soportarte.

—Eso es algo que yo también me pregunto —escupió Rosalie con ironía, antes de añadir algo más—. Pero gracias —dijo, antes de rodar los ojos en un gesto con el que trataba de disimular su gratitud.

Le lancé una mirada burlona desde el otro lado de mi habitación. No sabía qué coño había ocurrido con Rosalie en el último mes, pero el fracaso le había sentado sorprendentemente bien. Su carrera se había esfumado entre sus dedos y ahora solo le quedaba esto: un viaje de fin de semana a Las Vegas en clase turista para participar en un desfile de una marca de bañadores que nadie conocía y que apenas tenía dinero para pagar a sus modelos.

No sé porqué acepté acompañarla. Tampoco sé porqué me lo pidió. Pero Las Vegas estaba lejos de todo, y hacía calor, y había casinos donde malgastar el dinero y en el hotel habían prometido barra libre todas las noches durante ese fin de semana. Puede que hubiera aceptado ir por todo eso y sólo por eso.

O puede que hasta no me detuve un par de segundos para rascar un poco en la superficie, no caí en la cuenta de que Rosalie me caía…

_Bien_.

Arrugué la frente cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente de manera inesperada. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarme a esa idea. Y todavía, también, tenía que acostumbrarme a esa relación de… ¿qué? ¿Camaradería? ¿Complicidad? ¿Amistad? ¿Simpatía solidaria porque ambas habíamos fracasado, ella en su carrera y yo en el amor, por culpa de la misma persona?

No sabía definir la relación que nos unía, pero lo cierto es que Rosalie Hale estaba en mi diminuto apartamento, con la maleta hecha y a punto de cruzar el país conmigo en avión. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que esa tregua no iba a durar eternamente. Tarde o temprano, las hostilidades saldrían de nuevo a la luz. Tan sólo esperaba que fuera tarde.

O, por lo menos, después de volver de Las Vegas. No conocía las penas por homicidio del estado de Nevada.

—¿Lista? —la apremié en cuanto se levantó y agarró su maleta.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Vamos directamente al aeropuerto?

—Sí, Alice ya nos espera allí.

Su rostro se crispó en una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario que venga?

Oh, cierto. Olvidaba que esa tregua momentánea no incluía a Alice.

—Sí —repetí por enésima vez—. Y es mi amiga, recuerda. Trata de ser amable con ella. Si dejaras por un momento de ser tan irritante, estoy segura de que os caeríais bien —añadí.

—No tienes a la suerte, Bella. Ya hice una excepción contigo —replicó ella, lanzándome una mirada burlona antes de agarrar la maleta y salir de la habitación.

La seguí hasta el pequeño vestíbulo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo cierto es que había mil factores que jugaban en mi contra en ese viaje a Las Vegas. El primero, que se trataba de Rosalie Hale. El segundo, que hasta hacía un mes era mi segunda persona más odiada en sobre la faz de la Tierra, sólo por detrás de Edward. Y su honestidad a veces era brutal e incómoda, pero lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo resultaba refrescante. Y comenzaba a caminar con los pies sobre la tierra. Debía de ser cosa del amor. O del fracaso. O puede que de ambos.

* * *

><p><em>La primera noche en Las Vegas. O cómo evitar la matanza de Nevada.<em>

—Patético —respondí con franqueza, encogiéndome de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Humillante —me secundó Rosalie.

—El espectáculo más espantoso que he tenido la desgracia de presenciar en toda mi vida —apuntaló Alice.

Por primera vez desde que habíamos puesto un pie en Las Vegas, Alice y Rosalie estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Rosalie sacó una botella de cerveza del mini-bar de la habitación del hotel que compartíamos las tres y, sin ofrecernos a ninguna de las dos, le dio un largo trago.

—Creo que mi carrera ha quedado reducida a eso —murmuró en tono sombrío—. Desfiles cutres en bañador en centros comerciales desiertos a las afueras de cualquier ciudad de mala muerte.

—Por lo menos te queda algo con lo que consolarte —dije, y cuando ella levantó la cabeza de la botella de cerveza que sostenía entre las manos, añadí—. Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué lo haces —volvió a hablar Alice, lanzándole a Rosalie una mirada de censura desde el otro lado de la pequeña habitación—. No es por dinero, ni por necesidad. ¿Tan hambrienta estás de atención?

—Lo hago porque me gusta —zanjó Rosalie—. Y porque trabajar me hace sentir útil.

Alice dejó escapar una carcajada cargada de ironía.

—Útil, claro —repitió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, mientras una sonrisilla condescendiente desafiaba a Rosalie desde sus labios—. Olvidaba que contonearse medio desnuda sobre una pasarela es contribuir al bien de la humanidad.

Le di un manotazo nada sutil a Alice en el hombro para que cerrara la boca, pero ella me ignoró. Había insistido en que nos acompañara a Las Vegas, con la idea de que si aquella extraña tregua que Rosalie y yo habíamos pactado se rompía de repente, ella sería capaz de evitar que la sangre llegara al río.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que la tarea de evitar la matanza me correspondía a mí. Y no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo.

—Por lo menos tengo un plan de vida que incluye trabajar y ser independiente —replicó Rosalie, en ese arrebato digno que la invadía cada vez que alguien cuestionaba sus motivos profesionales—. ¿Cuál es tu plan? Ah, sí. Vivir de mi hermano. Dime, ¿ya has pensado en quedarte embarazada? Es la única forma de que no se te escape.

—Que te jodan, Rosalie —espetó Alice de repente, levantándose del suelo con brusquedad—. Pero antes de abrir la boca, quizás deberías saber un par de cosas —añadió, encarándose con valentía a ella, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura que había entre las dos—. Yo no trabajo para sentirme útil, sino porque necesito el dinero para vivir. Y tu hermano quiere casarse conmigo, pero he sido yo la que ha puesto como condición que antes firmemos un acuerdo prematrimonial.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al escuchar aquello. ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amiga se iba a casar? O peor aún, ¿desde cuándo mi mejor amiga se iba a casar y yo no lo sabía?

Antes de que me diera tiempo a decir nada, Alice ya había cruzado la habitación como una exhalación. Salió de allí con un portazo furioso, que ahogó el 'joder' que Rosalie dejó escapar al darse cuenta del nivel de gilipollez que había alcanzado esa noche.

—Quizás deberías pedirle disculpas —dejé caer, mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación en busca de Alice.

* * *

><p><em>La segunda noche en Las Vegas. O cómo del odio al amor hay un solo paso.<em>

Solo había una forma de evitar el desastre absoluto de nuestra primera noche en Las Vegas. Y esa fórmula secreta descansaba sobre la mesa de la habitación que compartía con Alice.

—Sé lo que pretendes —murmuró Alice con tono acusador.

Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la fila de botellas de vodka que descansaban cuidadosamente alineadas sobre la mesa. Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, dejó que le llenara una copa, antes de llevársela a los labios con un suspiro resignado. Supuse que ella tampoco quería repetir la desagradable experiencia de la noche anterior.

Para cuando Rosalie llegó a la habitación, Alice ya se encontraba en el primer estado de la feliz borrachera que le aguardaba esa noche y recibió a Rose con una sonrisa. Tirante, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Rosalie, por su parte, también captó rápidamente de qué iba todo aquello y se sirvió una copa antes incluso de saludar.

Dos botellas de vodka después, la tensión entre ambas se había rebajado hasta el punto de desaparecer, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír ante el éxito de mi astuto plan. Fue entonces cuando las confesiones comenzaron a deslizarse entre copa y copa.

—Me caes bien.

Alice observó largamente a Rosalie, con los ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo —replicó ella, antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa—. Aunque si no tuvieras ese par de piernas asquerosamente perfectas, puede que pudiera decir lo mismo.

Para mi sorpresa, y por si aquella declaración no fuera suficiente, ambas rompieron a reír descontroladamente, como si hasta hace cinco minutos no se odiaran a muerte. Como si aquello fuera una fiesta de pijamas de quinceañeras que bebían a escondidas el alcohol que el padre de una de ellas guardaba en uno de los muebles del salón.

—Supongo que debería disculparme por lo de ayer —volvió a hablar Rosalie.

—Supongo —repitió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros con pretendida indiferencia—. Aunque sonaría más sincero si fueras capaz de disculparte estando sobria.

Rosalie sonrió, irónica a pesar de su borrachera.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo, antes de volver a enfocar su mirada en Alice, con dificultad, pero con genuina curiosidad también—. Así que, a partir de ahora, vas a ser… ¿qué? ¿Mi cuñada?

Alice imitó la mueca de desagrado que crispó el rostro de Rosalie. Por lo visto, a ninguna de las dos le hacía gracia la idea.

—No en un futuro cercano —dijo Alice, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, antes de llevarse la copa a los labios por enésima vez—. Sólo hemos hablado. Jasper insiste demasiado con el tema, pero no quiero concretar nada hasta dentro de… no sé, diez años. Y aún así me siguen pareciendo pocos.

—Por lo visto, tampoco quieres compartir la buena noticia con tu mejor amiga.

No pude evitar intervenir. Y tampoco pude evitar ese soniquete resentido con el que pronuncié mis palabras.

—No hay ninguna buena noticia todavía —insistió ella—. Pero ya que lo mencionas, no. No te he comentado nada porque cada vez que nombro a Jasper desvías la conversación porque crees que es una excusa para hablar de Edward.

Enfrenté su mirada de reproche y, a través de la neblina alcoholizada que se había instalado en mi cerebro, caí en la cuenta de lo difícil que debía de haber sido soportarme durante los últimos dos meses. Ya que habíamos enfilado el camino de las confesiones ebrias, yo también tenía algo en lo que delatarme.

—Mierda, Alice —gruñí entre dientes, mientras rellenaba mi vaso con movimientos torpes—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero ya sabes que…

—No hablo de él. No pienso en él —completó Alice por mí, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco en un gesto elocuente—. Ya, lo sé. Has repetido lo mismo mil veces durante estos dos meses. Y en todas ellas, era mentira.

—Sigo sin saber qué pasó —intervino Rosalie, que hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar la conversación en silencio—. Después de la entrevista, quiero decir.

—¿No te lo ha contado Emmett? —pregunté con ironía.

Estaba dispuesta a esquivar aquel tema en particular. Llevaba dos meses haciendo un buen trabajo, no iba a fallar ahora cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la recuperación.

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

La táctica me había funcionado hasta ese momento. Y tenía toda la intención de seguir poniéndola en práctica. Edward estaba muerto y enterrado.

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

—Emmett y Edward aún no se hablan —me recordó Rosalie, y a pesar de la dureza de su rostro, en su voz me pareció entrever… ¿qué? ¿Tristeza?

—Bella echó a Edward del coche de Jasper —explicó Alice, esbozando esa sonrisa divertida que lucía cada vez que recordaba aquel episodio—. Espero que el coche no estuviera en marcha. Aunque después de ver lo furiosa que estabas tras leer la entrevista, no dudo de tus intenciones homicidas.

—El coche no estaba en marcha —aclaré, súbitamente malhumorada. ¿Por qué no seguían bebiendo y se callaban de una vez?—. ¿Podemos dejar este tema?

—¿Por qué coño le echaste? —quiso saber Rosalie, ignorando mi petición.

—Porque es un gilipollas.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya —insistió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Porque no quiso admitir delante de mí todo lo que había confesado en esa maldita entrevista.

Creía que eso era suficiente para hacerla callar. En fin, era un argumento convincente. Era mi único argumento. El que valía. Pero aún así, ella continuó observándome con esa misma expresión que mezclaba confusión e incredulidad a partes iguales.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué?

—¿Y? —repitió con un deje de impaciencia— ¿Lo sabes, no? ¿Sabes que te quiere?

Farfullé una respuesta incomprensible que se quedó a medias. Le di un largo trago a mi copa y, con aquel chute de valentía corriendo libremente por mis venas, volví a encararla.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Emmett fuera capaz de decir delante de todo Chicago que te quiere, pero se negara a admitirlo delante de ti? —pregunté con agresividad, antes de volverme hacia Alice— ¿Qué pasaría si fuera Jasper?

Sentí, más que vi, la mirada que Rosalie le lanzó a Alice, una súplica muda de ayuda. Mi amiga se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

—He librado esta batalla demasiadas veces —dijo, dejando su copa sobre la moqueta que cubría el suelo para alzar ambas manos—. Yo me rindo.

Por desgracia, Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a seguir su ejemplo.

—¿Qué te importa más? ¿Que lo haga o que lo diga?

Joder. No me sentía lo suficientemente lúcida como para mantener una conversación trascendental. ¿Y por qué aquel repentino interés por lo que había pasado o dejado de pasar con Edward? ¿Por qué precisamente en _ella_?

—No me importa nada —dije, clavando mis ojos en su rostro, en una muda advertencia para que dejara aquel tema de una puñetera vez—. Ya es tarde.

—Claro que es tarde —convino ella, enseñando los dientes en una mueca maliciosa—. Y lo será siempre si dejas pasar todas las oportunidades que se te presentan. Eres una cobarde. Los dos lo sois. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—Rosalie… —intervino Alice, en un intento vano por apaciguar los ánimos.

—No te he pedido tu opinión —repliqué, furiosa.

Rosalie volvió a sonreír, en un gesto cargado de mala leche, y por un momento sentí el irresistible impulso de lanzarme hacia su cuello con intenciones muy turbias. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Crees que necesito que me la pidas para dártela? —contraatacó ella, entonando sus palabras como si la respuesta fuera evidente—. Eres una cobarde, sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor para darte cuenta. Alice, por ejemplo —dijo, señalándola con la cabeza—. Alice se enamoró de Jasper, sólo Dios sabe porqué, y fue a por él. Yo me enamoré de Emmett, y a pesar de que sabía que iba a joderlo todo, fui a por él. Y… qué coño, me quiero casar con Emmet, y a pesar de que sé que me va a decir que no, ¿crees que eso me impide coger el teléfono y llamarle para pedirle que se case conmigo?

—¿Qué…? —exclamamos Alice y yo a la vez.

Pero antes de que ninguna de las dos fuera realmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Rosalie ya había cogido su teléfono móvil y se lo había colocado en la oreja.

—Emmett… ¡Emmett!... —exclamó, tras un par de segundos de silencio— Perdona que te despierte, estoy tan borracha que soy incapaz de calcular qué hora es en Chicago, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte y… sí, todo bien. No, todavía no nos hemos matado. Y… joder, Emmett. Cállate —ordenó impaciente, antes de tomar aire para soltar la bomba casera que acababa de preparar—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De nuevo, silencio. Sepulcral, de esos que te erizan toda la piel y nadie se atreve a romper. Duró un par de segundos, ¿o puede que fueran un par de horas? De repente, sin decir nada más, sin despedirse siquiera, Rosalie colgó el teléfono y clavó la mirada en el suelo, ocultando su rostro.

Toda la furia y las emociones homicidas que había sentido apenas un par de minutos antes se esfumaron rápidamente, sustituidas por la compasión. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado en aquella diminuta habitación de hotel, pero aún así tenía la certeza de que Emmett acababa de frustrar aquel repentino arrebato sentimental de Rosalie.

Le había dicho que no. Le tenía que haber dicho que no.

En fin, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar? Las relaciones no funcionaban por impulsos. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ella creía. La gente no se conformaba con declaraciones de amor mudas, ni tampoco aceptaba casarse en un arrebato inesperado, después de una llamada telefónica de madrugada y desde el otro lado del país.

Me sentía mal por ella.

Entonces, Rosalie levantó la mirada del suelo.

—Ha dicho que sí.

* * *

><p><em>La tercera noche en Las Vegas. O cómo lo que pasa en Las Vegas no siempre se queda en Las Vegas.<em>

—Creía que nada podría superarlo, pero el desfile de hoy ha sido peor que el de el primer día —declaró Alice con satisfacción, con su segunda copa de remedio milagroso en la mano.

Durante el día, sobrias, apenas intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras tensas, por aquello de mantener las apariencias. Pero por la noche, ebrias, era mucho más fácil soportarlas juntas en el espacio reducido de aquella habitación. Aquel era el último día en Las Vegas y ninguna de las dos me lo iba a reventar.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el giro inesperado y desagradable que había tomado la conversación la noche anterior, quizás las prefería sobrias y manteniendo las distancias.

—Tengo fotos en mi cámara. En cuanto volvamos a Chicago, pienso filtrarlas —anuncié, dibujando en mis labios una sonrisa maliciosa—. Son un documento escalofriante que todo el mundo merece ver.

—Que os jodan —acertó a decir Rosalie por encima de nuestras carcajadas.

Con movimientos vacilantes, consiguió ponerse en pie, justo en el momento en el que alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Rosalie consiguió cruzar el pequeño espacio con pasos torpes y llegar al otro extremo. Nuestras sonoras carcajadas murieron en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué…? —farfulló Rosalie.

Como si alguien hubiera activado un resorte secreto, me levanté de la cama sobre la que estaba sentada con un movimiento brusco, pero en cuanto me reincorporé, tuve que volver a dejarme caer sobre ella. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no era por el alcohol. O, por lo menos, no era sólo por el alcohol. En el vano de la puerta, Emmett saludaba a Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

Con una gran sonrisa y flanqueado por Jasper y…

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él._

… Edward.

_No hablo de él. No pienso en él. _

_Nohablodeél. Nopiensoenél._

Oh, a la mierda.

Me muero por hablar de él. No he dejado de pensar en él.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —volvió a hablar Rosalie, con voz temblorosa.

—Dijiste que querías casarte conmigo —respondió Emmett, sin borrar aquella gran sonrisa de sus labios—. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que Las Vegas?

* * *

><p>No Edward. O al menos no físicamente. Para compensar, después de este capi subiré un pequeño outtake narrado por el capullo.<p>

Esto ha sido uno de esos odiosos capítulos de transición que a veces son tan necesarios para hacer avanzar una historia. A partir de aquí empieza una nueva parte del fic que tengo muchas ganas de escribir porque va a ser bastante divertida (espero). Y ahora... ¿Rosalie se merece vuestro perdón o sigue siendo igual de insufrible?

Esta semana subo el outtake y creo que la siguiente podré colgar el nuevo capi. Como siempre, subo el adelanto a mi blog (laspalabrasdebarbara . blogspot . com, sin los espacios).

Nos leemos.

Bars


	24. Outtake 2 El hermano

No es un nuevo capi, es el outtake que os prometí. Narrado por el capullo, espero que os guste. Y mil gracias por leer y por los reviews.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>OUTTAKE 2. EL HERMANO<span>

Dejé escapar el aire en una larga bocanada en cuanto cerré el periódico del día. Una vez más, no había nada. Bella —Isabella, me corregí mentalmente— había desaparecido de las revistas y de los chismorreos y parecía que aquello no era una simple tregua, sino la paz definitiva.

Debería sentirme bien, aliviado incluso. Pero verla cada día en los periódicos me hacía recordar que todo aquello había sido real. Ahora, con su imagen y su nombre olvidados en las revistas, tan sólo podía confiar en mi memoria, pero incluso los recuerdos comenzaban a deslucirse en mi mente.

—Señor Cullen.

La voz de Tanya se filtró por el interfono, rompiendo la quietud que reinaba en el despacho. Gruñí un 'sí' entre dientes apenas comprensible, pero ella lo captó al vuelo.

—Tiene una visita —anunció, entonando sus palabras con cautela.

—No tengo ninguna visita programada en la agenda para esta mañana.

—Lo sé —replicó Tanya rápidamente, antes de bajar una octava la voz para añadir algo más—. Es… _personal_.

No era tan idiota como para pensar que se trataba de ella. Llevaba dos meses sin verla, sin mantener contacto con ella, sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Me había asegurado de que así fuera. Era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Era lo que ambos queríamos.

Aquella noche en el coche de Jasper había sido uno de los momentos más humillantes de mi vida. Y esa lista era ciertamente escasa. Pero no había sido eso lo que me había mantenido alejado de ella. Fue su orgullo y fue su determinación al pedirme —al ordenarme— que me fuera. Arriesgué y perdí. O quizá perdí porque no arriesgué lo suficiente.

En cualquier caso, ambos sabíamos que ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder una vez más. Y yo no era de los que pedían segundas oportunidades.

Tanya todavía aguardaba al otro lado de las dobles puertas de madera, esperando mi respuesta.

—No estoy para nadie —zanjé con brusquedad, pulsando un botón para cortar la comunicación.

Sin embargo, apenas un par de segundos después, escuché un pequeño alboroto al otro lado del despacho, seguido del estruendo de las dobles puertas al abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza. Levanté la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y fruncí el ceño al encontrarme cara a cara con Emmett.

—He dicho que no estoy para nadie —repetí con calma, pronunciando las palabras lentamente.

—Francamente, me importa una mierda —resolvió Emmett, dejándose caer sobre una de las cómodas butacas sin aguardar mi invitación.

Le contemplé en silencio, impasible, pero con los puños apretados con fuerza sobre los brazos de mi butaca de cuero.

Creía que le había dejado lo suficientemente claro que no era bienvenido ni en mi despacho ni en mi apartamento. Ni en cualquier lugar en el que me encontrara en un radio de diez metros.

Creía que había comprendido que tan sólo estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra cuando su insistencia era tal, que no me quedaba más remedio que deshacerme de él con malos modales.

Creía que la fase de mendigar mi perdón había pasado ya a la historia.

Creía que había captado el mensaje. Hacía un mes que Emmett había desistido en su campaña de acoso y derribo para recuperar una relación normal entre hermanos. Pero lo cierto es que no había nada que recuperar. Nunca habíamos tenido una relación normal entre hermanos. Y aquel no era un buen momento para estrechar lazos fraternales.

De hecho, nunca lo sería.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Emmett? —pregunté, sin molestarme en disimular mi desagrado por aquella inesperada visita.

—Me caso.

_¿Qué coño…?_

Alcé las cejas, incapaz de disimular mi sorpresa, pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Rosie —dijo, como si aquello fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba, y tuve que resistir la tentación de soltar una carcajada burlona al escuchar aquel diminutivo ridículo—. Me llamó anoche. Está en Las Vegas y se quiere casar conmigo. Voy a hacerlo.

Le observé, inmóvil y en silencio, desde mi butaca de cuero. Él me devolvió la mirada, con fiereza y determinación. El muy gilipollas estaba tan enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por Rosalie. Incluso casarse con la mujer que hacía un par de meses había estado dispuesta a hacer lo propio con su hermano.

Sonreí mentalmente. Mi padre estaría más cerca del ataque al corazón si se enteraba de los planes de Emmett.

—¿Y por qué crees que eso va a importarme?

—Porque hoy voy a coger un avión a Las Vegas para casarme esta misma noche con Rosalie —respondió Emmett y, con la misma determinación, añadió—. Y porque quiero que me acompañes.

—Que te jodan Emmett —respondí con brusquedad; las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes incluso de que quedaran registradas en mi cabeza—. ¿A tu boda? Que te jodan.

Emmett soltó el aire que había contenido hasta el momento en un bufido malhumorado.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pedirte perdón, Edward?

—Las que hagan falta para entender que no tengo la menor intención de perdonarte —repliqué con dureza.

Apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los brazos de la butaca y se impulsó para levantarse en un movimiento brusco. Me observó desde las alturas y no pude evitar curvar mis labios en una mueca desagradable.

Si pretendía intimidarme, iba por mal camino.

—Joder, lo siento, ¿vale? —exclamó de repente, lanzando los brazos al aire en un gesto inesperado de rendición— Me enamoré. Y lo hice mal, debí decírtelo. Estoy dispuesto incluso a pedir perdón por haberme enamorado —aseguró, alzando la voz; guardó silencio durante una milésima de segundo, antes de añadir—. Que te jodan a ti también, Edward.

Y si pretendía dar pena, estaba más que jodido.

Guardé silencio como toda respuesta. Había tenido que soportar esa misma conversación más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a recordar. Emmett ya debería saber la respuesta de memoria.

—¿Sabes? Alguna vez te darás cuenta de que somos hermanos —volvió a hablar en un gruñido—. Y de que lo seremos durante toda nuestra puñetera y espero que larga vida.

—Eso me hace sentir desgraciado —repliqué, tiñendo mis palabras con ironía burlona y, esperaba, hiriente.

El rostro de Emmett se crispó en una mueca de desagrado.

—A veces a mí también —murmuró él, súbitamente sombrío—. Pero llegará un día en el que dejes de ser un gilipollas insufrible para permitirte ser feliz y entonces querrás compartir esa felicidad con tu familia.

No tenía porqué responder. No tenía porqué hacerlo. No tenía porqué justificarme ni explicarme. Pero…

—Ya soy feliz.

Lo era. Lo era aunque Bell —Isabella me hubiera echado de aquel puñetero coche en marcha.

—Y, créeme, no tengo ninguna necesidad de compartir nada contigo —rematé, esperando dar por zanjado el asunto de una puñetera vez.

—Yo también lo soy —replicó Emmett, ignorando mi último apunte—. Me voy a casar y eres la única persona que quiero que me acompañe ese día… aparte de Rosalie, claro. Y por si eso no te convence —Emmett dejó las palabras en el aire y, por primera vez desde que entró en el despacho, se permitió una rápida sonrisa burlona—, Bella está en Las Vegas con Rosalie.

_Mierda_.

—Ese es un motivo más para no ir.

Porque eso sería buscar una segunda oportunidad. Porque Isabella no estaba dispuesta a darla. Y porque yo no tenía intención de pedirla.

—La quieres —afirmó Emmett y su aplomo resultaba insultante—. ¿Por qué coño eres tan imbécil y no estás con ella?

Le contemplé en silencio durante un par de segundos. Si le decía la verdad, ¿me dejaría en paz de una maldita vez, para el resto de nuestras vidas?

—Porque me pide más de lo que le puedo dar en este momento.

Hasta que no pronuncié esas palabras en voz alta, no me di cuenta de lo ciertas que eran.

Aquello no iba de segundas oportunidades, ni de pedirlas, ni de darlas. Aquello iba sobre cobardía y sobre una larga lista de errores que ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar a enmendar. Aquello iba sobre cómo ella no confiaba en mí, mucho menos en los dos. Y aquello iba sobre cómo yo todavía no estaba dispuesto a asumir algo que había sido capaz de confesar delante de todo Chicago.

Estábamos tan jodidos que ni siquiera era divertido.

Y eso que aún no habíamos empezado.

Y eso que no íbamos a empezar nunca.

Esa vez, fue el turno de Emmett para enarcar las cejas en una pregunta muda.

—Quiere que le confiese lo que siento —aclaré, y no pude evitar removerme incómodo en mi butaca.

Emmett continuó observándome en silencio, con la misma expresión confusa reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —quiso saber— Ya lo has hecho.

Joder. ¿Cómo coño me había metido en esa conversación, la que llevaba esquivando meses, y precisamente con Emmett?

—No delante de ella —le recordé—. No puedo.

Emmett apretó los labios con fuerza y, por un momento, me pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—Tío, lo has hecho en una entrevista que ha leído toda esta puñetera ciudad —dijo, como si necesitara que me recordaran ese error garrafal—. Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así… y, joder, ¿qué coño te habías tomado para pensar que eso era una buena idea?

Acababa de rebosar el límite de mi paciencia, que ya de por sí era escasa.

—Largo, Emmett —gruñí, de nuevo malhumorado.

El muy gilipollas ni siquiera reparó en el tono amenazador de mis palabras, sino que se limitó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó y, solo cuando logró controlar su estúpida risa, consiguió añadir algo más—. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué no lo has intentado una vez más?

—Porque ella me dejó muy claro que no quería que lo hiciera.

Lo de echarme del coche de Jasper casi en marcha había sido un gesto suficientemente revelador.

—¿Y desde cuándo un 'no' es suficiente para detener a Edward Cullen? —insistió Emmett.

—Desde que ella es una cabezota insoportable incapaz de perdonar un solo error.

Emmett volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—Tal para cual, entonces —consiguió decir entre risas.

—Fuera —repetí, en un gruñido que no daba opción a réplica.

Emmett volvió a alzar los brazos en señal de rendición, antes de darse la vuelta para encaminarse hacia las dobles puertas de madera. En cuanto puso una mano sobre el picaporte, se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, desafiándome con una sonrisa burlona. La misma que esbozaba cuando éramos pequeños y Esme se empeñaba en medirnos cada año en septiembre para comprobar cuánto habíamos crecido ese verano. El muy cabrón siempre sabía de antemano que iba a ganar.

—El avión sale a las siete —dijo, y su voz me llegó con demasiada claridad desde el otro lado del despacho—. Hay un billete para ti. Cuento contigo.

Jodido capullo.

También entonces sabía que había ganado la partida antes incluso de empezar a jugar. Porque desde que pronunció el nombre de Isabella, tenía demasiado claro que no había más manos que repartir.

Cruzaría el país para que Isabella me explicara cara a cara porqué demonios era capaz de decirme que me quería cuando era tan evidente que nunca había confiado en mí. Sí, iría a Las Vegas para que entendiera que lo único que le había pedido era un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo para aclararme con toda aquella mierda de sentimientos que nunca había sentido, que nunca me había propuesto sentir, pero que, de repente, me habían intoxicado la mente y los sentidos con su olor, con sus sonrisas y con su exasperante insolencia.

Lo haría, iría a Las Vegas porque, por lo visto, Emmett no era el único gilipollas enamorado en la familia Cullen.

* * *

><p>Bueno, es bastante más humano de lo que parece, ¿no? Ahora si sólo fuera capaz de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta...<p>

Dadme una semana para escribir el siguiente capi. Mientras tanto, ¿a que Edward admitiendo que es un gilipollas enamorado se merece un bonito review? :)

Nos leemos.

Bars


	25. La boda

Hola, hola. Nuevo capi del capullo. Mil gracias por los reviews, perdón por el retraso y para compensar, este capi es un poco (un poco) más largo de lo habitual y... no digo más. Será mejor que leáis ;)

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 23. LA BODA<span>

Él estaba ahí.

_Él estaba ahí._

Con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta y la otra apoyada despreocupadamente en su cintura. Esperaba, totalmente ajeno a mí. O, al menos, fingiéndose ajeno a mí. El pelo le caía sobre la frente, más alborotado que de costumbre y vestía vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera gris. Despojado de sus trajes hechos a medida y de su impecable colección de corbatas, parecía casi diez años más joven. Pero la expresión adusta seguía ahí, firmemente anclada en su rostro; sus labios estaban crispados en una fina línea y sus ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados, se habían clavado en cualquier punto de la reducida habitación, excepto en mí.

Él estaba ahí.

Y todo mi sentido común debía de haberse tirado en caída libre por la ventana de aquel séptimo piso, porque lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era lanzarme a su cuello, arrastrarle hasta la primera habitación vacía que encontrara y aprovecharme de él hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas.

Hmm. Le eché un rápido vistazo a mi copa, prácticamente vacía. Aquel chute de hormonas tenía que ser cosa del alcohol.

—¿Casarnos?

El chillido extrañamente estridente de Rosalie me recordó dónde estábamos. En Las Vegas. Borrachas. En la habitación de un hotel de mala muerte. Y con Emmett Cullen dispuesto a tomarle la palabra a Rosalie y casarse con ella esa misma noche.

—Casarnos, sí —repitió Emmett con una determinación firme—. Esta noche. Yo ya he traído a mis padrinos y tú tienes aquí a tus damas de honor —dijo, señalándonos con la cabeza a Alice y a mí, antes de regalarnos una sonrisa burlona—. Aunque será mejor que dejen de beber.

—Demasiado tarde —replicó Alice, adelantándose para tomar a Jasper de la mano y hacerle pasar a la habitación—. Aunque si tienes un poco de suerte, puede que aún quede algo de vodka para vosotros.

Jasper y Alice se colocaron al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana entreabierta. Edward, sin embargo, continuaba inmóvil fuera, en el pasillo, y a través de su fachada de seguridad, me pareció entrever lo mucho que le incomodaba esa situación.

Fue entonces cuando Rosalie pareció reparar en él por primera vez.

—¿Y tú qué coño haces aquí? —le espetó, lanzándole una mirada envenenada que él ignoró por completo.

—No seas dura con él, Rosie —intercedió Emmett antes de que Edward pudiera responder.

Él también entró en la habitación con paso resuelto. Tomó a Rosalie de la mano para sentarse en una de las camas, con ella sobre sus rodillas, y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero nuestra boda también incluye un plan de reconciliación fraternal —le advirtió, entonando sus palabras en un susurro cómplice que, sin embargo, todos alcanzamos a escuchar con claridad.

Removí el contenido de mi copa, ligeramente incómoda y abochornada por aquella muestra inesperada de cariño. Pero no podía apartar mi mirada de ellos. Había visto miles de fotos suyas juntos en los periódicos y en las revistas, pero era la primera vez que les veía interactuar como pareja en persona. Y lo cierto es que…

…parecían hechos el uno para el otro.

Y eso sonaba jodidamente ñoño. Y sentimental. Y premenstrual.

Mierda de hormonas.

Todo era culpa de Edward.

—No va a haber ninguna reconciliación fraternal —gruñó Edward malhumorado, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación a su espalda con un golpe seco—. Sólo he venido porque…

Pero no explicó porqué.

Dejó la frase en el aire, antes de soltar otro gruñido incomprensible. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se quedó ahí parado en medio de la habitación, visiblemente incómodo, y con el objetivo vital de no cruzar miradas conmigo.

¿Para qué coño había venido?

—Todos sabemos porqué estás aquí, Edward —habló Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Para joder —respondió Rosalie inmediatamente, con tono envenenado.

Emmett se giró, con Rosalie aún sentada sobre su regazo, y me lanzó una sonrisa burlona desde la otra cama.

—Para joder, en efecto —dijo, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y sin borrar aquella sonrisa exasperante de sus labios.

Supuse que aquello debía de ser un mensaje subliminal, pero estaba tan borracha que no lograba captar su significado.

—¿Entonces hay boda o no hay boda? —intervino Jasper, con un tono forzosamente alegre, como si su pregunta fuera un intento vano por aligerar la pesada atmósfera que nos comprimía en esa habitación ridículamente pequeña.

En cuanto Jasper formuló aquella pregunta en voz alta, las miradas de todos se centraron en Rosalie y Emmett. Ellos nos ignoraron, incapaces de quitarse los ojos —y las manos— de encima el uno del otro.

—Estás loco —murmuró Rosalie apenas sin voz.

Pero la mirada cargada de dulzura que le lanzó a Emmett, tan impropia en ella como cierta, vino a decir sin palabras lo que todos ya sabíamos después de que una llamada de teléfono y una declaración etílica de Rosalie fueran suficientes para que Emmett tomara el primer avión y cruzara el país para plantarse en Las Vegas sin avisar.

Que, efectivamente, había boda.

—No tengo anillo —volvió a decir Rosalie—. Ni vestido. Y habrá que organizar un banquete o por lo menos comer algo para celebrarlo y…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Alice exasperada, al tiempo que alzaba ambos brazos al aire en un gesto melodramático—. Estamos en Las Vegas. Tenemos alcohol, padrinos, damas de honor, novio y novia perdidamente enamorados y a dos de las mejores organizadoras de eventos de todo Chicago. Tu boda está más que solucionada.

Nunca antes había probado mis dotes como organizadora de eventos bajo el influjo del alcohol, pero supuse que quizás era hora de poner mis capacidades a prueba. Le di un largo trago a mi copa de vodka hasta vaciarla y, tambaleante, me levanté de la cama, con cuidado de ignorar a Edward, y crucé la habitación hasta alcanzar a Alice.

Quince minutos, otra copa de vodka vacía y varias hojas llenas de apuntes después, Alice y yo ya habíamos trazado un plan maestro para sacar adelante la boda de Rosalie y Emmett esa misma noche.

A esas alturas de la etílica velada, Alice era la más lúcida de las dos —es decir, la única capaz de pronunciar un discurso (más o menos) coherente sin deslizar (demasiado) las palabras—, así que fue ella quien se encargó de dar las instrucciones necesarias para ejecutar nuestro brillante y ligeramente ebrio plan de organización.

—Escuchadme —ordenó con voz firme, aunque su mirada ligeramente desenfocada y sus mejilla sonrosadas la delataban—. Graceland Chapel está a tan sólo un par de calles de aquí. Jasper y Emmet, id allí a pillar sitio, está siempre hasta arriba, pero a estas horas ya no debería haber demasiado problema. Primero tenéis que conseguir la licencia de matrimonio. ¡Ah! Y aseguraos de que quien oficie la boda vaya vestido de Elvis y…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Rosalie, repentinamente histérica— ¿De Elvis?

—Te vas a casar en Las Vegas, Rosalie —le recordó Alice con calma—. Tienes que hacerlo como exige la tradición: borracha, con Elvis a tu lado y en la capilla donde se casaron Bon Jovi y el padre de Hannah Montana.

Rosalie pareció pensárselo durante un par de segundos, hasta que una media sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Por lo visto, la idea de embarcarse en la típica boda hortera de Las Vegas le parecía de lo más divertido.

—Rosalie y yo iremos a por el vestido de la novia —prosiguió Alice con sus instrucciones—. Bella y Edward se encargarán de los anillos.

_¿Qué?_

No.

No, ni de coña.

No, ni en un millón de años.

No, ni aunque el destino de la humanidad dependiera de ello.

—No —negué con rotundidad—. No habíamos quedado en eso, Alice. Dijimos que tú y yo iríamos a por el vestido y que Rosalie y Edward se encargarían de buscar los anillos.

—¿Estás loca? —replicó Alice, abriendo mucho los ojos e ignorando por completo lo que habíamos acordado tan sólo quince minutos antes— ¿Quieres que Rosalie y Edward se arranquen la cabeza y nos quedemos sin novia?

Fue entonces cuando comprendí el maquiavélico plan de Alice. Su única intención desde el principio había sido la de obligarme a pasar tiempo a solas con Edward. Entrecerré los ojos cuando capté sus oscuras intenciones y una breve sonrisa maliciosa me desafió desde sus labios.

_Traidora_.

—Parece que nos toca ir en busca de un anillo para Rosalie —habló Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación; alcé la cabeza hacia él y, por primera vez en toda la noche, me topé con sus ojos—. Otra vez.

Esbozó esa sonrisa torcida tan suya y, por un momento, no supe si quería abofetearle o besarle. Él se limitó a reír entre dientes, antes de coger una de las botellas de vodka que aún descansaban sobre la mesa de la habitación y encaminarse hacia la puerta, sin molestarse si quiera en comprobar que le seguía.

_Maldito capullo irresistible_.

* * *

><p>El pequeño y lujoso centro comercial del hotel Wynn estaba abierto las 24 horas. Suponía que también hacían negocio con todas aquellas parejas dementes que, a las tres de la mañana, en plan borrachera, tomaban la decisión de casarse en una boda típica y tópica que miles de parejas habían repetido antes y que miles de parejas repetirían después de ellos.<p>

Háblame de originalidad.

—No —negué con la cabeza ante el anillo que me señalaba Edward—. Demasiado ostentoso —volví a decir, rechazando el siguiente—. Demasiado brillante. Demasiado feo. Demasiado caro.

Edward dejó caer las manos a ambos lado del cuerpo, acompañando el gesto con un bufido exasperado. Sonreí internamente al comprobar que estaba a punto de colmar su ya de por sí limitada paciencia.

—El dinero no es problema —gruñó entre dientes—. Yo me hago cargo del anillo.

Alcé las cejas, fingiéndome sorprendida.

—¿Va a ser tu regalo de bodas? —inquirí, cargando mis palabras con toda la ironía que fui capaz de reunir.

—No juegues con fuego, Isabella —volvió a gruñir Edward, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por el mostrador de la joyería, donde los anillos de compromiso estaban expuestos.

—¿Por qué no? —repliqué de inmediato, en un movimiento suicida— Ya me he quemado.

Quería que me mirara. Quería que dejara de ignorarme, porque ambos sabíamos que aquella estúpida actitud no era más que una fachada a punto de resquebrajarse, un enorme esfuerzo que, en cualquier momento de la noche, agotaría sus fuerzas.

Quería que se rindiera de una puñetera vez.

—No veo tus cicatrices —murmuró él quedamente, aún sin apartar sus ojos del mostrador de exposición.

—No las ves porque las heridas todavía están abiertas.

Fue entonces cuando Edward levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mi rostro con intensidad, como si esperara hallar ahí las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Por un momento, sentí como si el aire no fuera capaz de llegar hasta mis pulmones.

—¿Lo están? —quiso saber, y su curiosidad parecía genuina.

No quería responder. ¿Lo estaban? Creía que no. Hasta esa noche, creía que las heridas se habían cerrado ya. Pero, de repente, Edward había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación del hotel, con su pelo alborotado, con su media sonrisa y con su actitud pretendidamente indiferente, pero realmente incómoda e incluso insegura.

Y entonces no me había quedado otro remedio más que pensar que quizás las heridas no estaban cerradas. Que quizás ni siquiera había tratado de cerrarlas. Que quizás, hasta ese momento, tan sólo había estado sedada.

—¿Por qué has venido? —quise saber, en un intento desesperado por evadir su pregunta.

—Porque quiero —respondió él con brusquedad.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó a mis labios al comprender que, en realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacía en Las Vegas.

—No lo sabes, ¿eh? —murmuré suavemente—. No tienes ni idea de porqué te has subido al avión para venir hasta aquí. ¿Sabes una cosa? —pregunté, pero no esperé por su respuesta— Creo que lo has hecho por Emmett. Porque sabes que es tu hermano y, en el fondo, le quieres y te alegras por él. Pero eres tan cabezota que nunca lo admitirías, ni siquiera ante ti mismo.

Ahí estaba mi órdago. Estaba convencida al cien por cien de mis palabras y, aún más, sabía que Edward también estaba seguro de que tenía razón. Aunque no esperaba que lo admitiera en voz alta.

—He venido por Emmett —concedió Edward y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos, sorprendida por su confesión—. Pero también he venido por ti.

—¿Por mí? —repetí, y me odié a mí misma por el temblor de mi voz.

Edward asintió, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática. Sin añadir nada más, tomó la bolsa de papel que había dejado sobre el mostrador de la joyería y se llevó la botella de vodka a los labios para darle un largo trago.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —quise saber.

Volvió a dejar sobre el mostrador la botella, cubierta por la bolsa de papel. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y me observó durante un par de interminables segundos que volvieron a dejarme sin respiración, todavía con aquella sonrisa tentándome desde sus labios.

—Significa que te has escondido de mí durante dos meses y ya estoy harto —comenzó a hablar en un susurro cálido, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia mí—. Significa que he echado de menos tu insolencia y tu asombrosa habilidad para llevarme la contraria y sacarme de quicio.

Un paso más. Otro. Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Significa que no me he olvidado del modo tan rudo en que me echaste del coche de Jasper aquella noche.

Abrí la boca de forma involuntaria y sentí su aliento cálido. Si me concentraba, podía incluso recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

_Tan_ cerca.

—Pero, sobre todo —volvió a hablar, derramando sus palabras sobre mi boca entreabierta—, significa que quiero saber cómo coño eres capaz de decirme que me quieres, cuando es evidente que nunca has confiado en mí.

Su calor y su cercanía me abandonaron en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. En apenas un parpadeo, un par de metros volvían a separarnos y Edward había recuperado su fachada impertérrita, a medio camino entre la indiferencia y la sorna.

—Por favor —dijo con voz alta y clara para llamar la atención del dependiente—. Queremos este anillo —ordenó, señalando uno de los anillos expuestos en el mostrador.

Volvió a acercarse a mí y, con una sonrisa sibilina, pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—Es ostentoso, brillante e insultantemente caro. Justo como le gusta a mi chica —remató, al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo con fingida complicidad.

* * *

><p><em>Love meeeee tendeeeer, love me sweeet…<em>

Aquel falso Elvis cantaba de puta pena, incuso para mis oídos intoxicados por el alcohol. Pero había llevado con tanta gracia a Rosalie hasta el altar, que estaba dispuesta a perdonarle su impostada voz y su incapacidad para afinar dos notas seguidas.

No podía parar de sonreír. Mi visión era borrosa, Elvis cantaba mal y aquella diminuta capilla era impersonal y aún destilaba el olor del alcohol de la pareja que se había casado allí apenas diez minutos antes.

Nada de eso importaba. Era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, del mismo modo en que Emmett, con ese atentado al buen gusto de chaqué blanco que llevaba puesto, era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Rosalie. Era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, incluso a pesar de que Edward me observaba desde el otro lado de la pequeña capilla, con esa media sonrisa canalla que parecía tatuada a fuego en sus labios.

O quizás era incapaz de dejar de sonreír precisamente por eso.

—Yo, Emmett Cullen —comenzó Emmett a pronunciar sus votos nupciales, con voz firme y clara y una sonrisa aleteando alegremente en sus labios—, te tomo a ti, Rosalie Hale, como mi esposa, amiga y compañera en este largo camino que es la vida. Y espero que me aceptes, incluso vestido con este chaqué blanco que me queda dos tallas grandes y que tanto te horroriza. Espero que me aceptes, a pesar de que he sido lo suficientemente irracional como para cruzar el país y casarme contigo en esta boda tan hortera. Pero, sobre todo —añadió, bajando el tono de voz una octava y componiendo una falsa mueca seductora—, estoy seguro de que me aceptarás porque tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que te hago gritar en la cama. Y no precisamente de dolor.

Emmett le guiñó el ojo en un gesto cómplice y una risa nerviosa brotó de los labios de Rosalie. Sus ojos brillaban de forma sospechosa, mientras extendía la mano derecha para que Emmett le colocara el anillo en su dedo anular.

Con la mano de Emmett firmemente sujeta entre la suya, Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa radiante y comenzó a hablar. Su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa, pero al mismo tiempo, sorprendentemente firme.

—Yo, Rosalie Hale, te tomo a ti, Emmett Cullen, como mi esposo. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza, aunque la herencia que nos aguarda a ambos espero que nos asegure la riqueza —apuntó, arrancando unas cuantas carcajadas—. En lo bueno y en lo malo… con la única condición de que te quites ese chaqué horroroso y me hagas gritar, y no de dolor, durante toda la noche.

Sin borrar aquella sonrisa radiante de sus labios y sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Emmett, Rosalie deslizó una simple alianza en el dedo de su —ahora, sí— marido. El falso Elvis alzó ambas manos al aire y con voz clara, selló el compromiso.

—Por el poder que Elvis, el rock and roll y el gobernador del estado de Nevada me han concedido, yo os declaro, marido y mujer —anunció, antes de mirar a Emmett y añadir algo más—. Puedes besar a la novia y llevártela a una suite de hotel para consumar esta sagrada unión.

Y sin más ceremonia, porque la ocasión no lo requería, Emmett se lanzó sobre Rosalie para besarla sin el menor rastro de decoro.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí la humedad deslizarse por mis mejillas y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. No sabía cuándo había empezado y no sabía cuándo iba a terminar. Había organizado más bodas de las que podía recordar y todas ellas me habían provocado urticaria. Pero aquella, en toda su imperfección y desorganización, había sido especial. Perfecta. Y, sobre todo, real.

Emmett y Rosalie continuaban besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi cara. De forma involuntaria, miré hacia el otro lado de la capilla y me encontré con los ojos de Edward, clavados en mí. Parecía como si llevara toda la ceremonia mirándome, con curiosidad y con esa sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios.

Sin pretenderlo, me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo, a pesar de las lágrimas.

—¡El ramo! —gritó Alice de repente a través de los aplausos que todavía resonaban en la pequeña capilla— ¡Rosalie, el ramo!

Rosalie rompió el beso y sonrió enigmática, antes de colocarse de espaldas, aún sobre el altar, y lanzar el ramo de novia a ciegas sobre su hombro.

Vi a Alice colocarse en el centro de la capilla para recibirlo. Vi el ramo trazar un círculo perfecto sobre el aire. Y vi cómo marcaba su trayectoria a través del reducido espacio, justo antes de caer sobre las manos de…

_Edward_.

Emmett prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas, a las que rápidamente se unieron Alice y Jasper. Incluso Rosalie, que se había dado la vuelta de nuevo para comprobar quién había atrapado el ramo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Si alguien más quieres casarse, aprovechad —dijo Rosalie, observando a Edward con sorna—, esta noche tenemos dos por uno.

Edward gruñó algo ininteligible entre dientes, antes de tirar el ramo sobre uno de los bancos en un gesto nada ceremonioso que no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar en intensidad las carcajadas de Emmett.

Al beso y el ramo le siguieron las fotos. Y más alcohol. Y más fotos, cada vez más desenfocadas. Y lágrimas, sobre todo lágrimas. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar y, quince minutos después, cuando Alice anunció que era hora de ir a por el banquete, era la única que aún continuaba llorando.

Me quedé allí, plantada en el centro de la capilla, tratando de enjugarme las lágrimas con el enésimo pañuelo de papel de la noche, mientras el resto se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Nunca había visto a nadie llorar tanto y sonreír tanto al mismo tiempo.

Su voz, suave e inusualmente cálida, me caló hasta los huesos.

Alcé la cabeza y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ampliara al comprobar que su mirada era tan cálida como su voz.

—¿A qué se deben las lágrimas? —quiso saber, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de genuina curiosidad.

—No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad.

—¿Y la sonrisa?

—A ti no, desde luego —dije, aún sonriendo.

Edward rió entre dientes y aquel sonido se deslizó por mi piel como si se tratara de una caricia fantasma.

—Desde luego —repitió, volviendo a esbozar esa media sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración.

Sin esperar invitación, colocó una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda y, con cuidado, me guió hacia la puerta de la pequeña capilla.

* * *

><p>El banquete, como Alice se había empeñado en llamarlo, consistió en unas cuantas hamburguesas en el servicio 24 horas de un pequeño McDonald's que hacía esquina con la calle del hotel en el que nos habíamos alojado. La falta de previsión nos había impedido organizar algo con más clase, pero a nadie le importó. Ni siquiera a Rosalie. De hecho, parecía encantada con la idea de que todo en aquella boda caótica —el chaqué hortera del novio, el sacerdote-Elvis, sus cuatro invitados intoxicados por el alcohol y su propio vestido de segunda mano— fueran exactamente lo contrario de lo que se esperaba en ella.<p>

—…entonces se agachó y con esa sonrisa me dijo que…

Aquello era más de lo que Edward podía soportar. Lo había visto, sabía que llevaba toda la noche esforzándose por comportarse como un chico bueno, sonriendo, a su manera, tratando de mostrarse genuinamente feliz por su hermano, a su manera, también. Pero el relato de cómo Rosalie y Emmett se enamoraron cuando ella aún estaba comprometida con él era más de lo que Edward podía soportar. En un movimiento brusco, se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola ruidosamente por el suelo, y salió a la calle.

El silencio cayó repentinamente sobre la mesa y, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de mi reacción, le seguí fuera.

La noche en Las Vegas era fresca, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente gélido de las noches en Chicago. Y la calidez del alcohol, que aún se deslizaba tranquilamente por las venas, me ayudaba a mantener la temperatura corporal bajo control.

—Estás siendo muy generoso esta noche —dije, entonando con cautela mis palabras.

La espalda de Edward se agitó en una risa irónica silenciosa.

—Generoso no es algo a lo que aspire ser.

Di un par de pasos para cubrir la distancia que nos separaba y me coloqué a su derecha, pero me aseguré de mantener la mirada clavada al frente.

—Quizás deberías empezar a admitir que tú también tienes corazón —apunté en un murmullo quedo.

Edward guardó silencio durante un largo rato. Cuando ya pensaba que no tenía nada más que decir, volvió a hablar.

—Creo que esta noche ya he cubierto el cupo de sentimentalismos —murmuró—. Me voy al hotel. —Sentí su mirada y el modo en que tomó aire antes de añadir algo más—. ¿Vienes?

La respuesta correcta era 'no'. Pero no pude evitar escuchar la inflexión de súplica en su voz, del mismo modo en que mis ojos no pudieron evitar captar su mano tendida hacia mí y entonces no me quedó más remedio que rendirme. Debería haber discutido, debería haberle echado en cara todo lo que todavía no se atrevía a decirme, debería haberme largado de allí y haberle gritado por enésima vez que me dejara en paz. Pero no podía. Ya habría tiempo para eso. Otro día, pero no esa noche. Esa noche tan sólo tenía fuerzas para tomar su mano y seguirle hacia donde quisiera llevarme.

Su mano era cálida y el tacto de su piel resultaba demasiado familiar, reconfortante incluso. Me dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que me daba un apretón y, sin mediar más palabra, tiró suavemente de mí hacia el hotel.

Fui consciente del error que estaba cometiendo durante todo el camino de vuelta al hotel. Fui consciente, también, de que acababa de tomar el camino equivocado en cuanto la puerta se cerró a mi espalda y quedé atrapada en esa diminuta habitación, con el inconfundible perfume de Edward invadiendo aquel espacio tan jodidamente reducido.

Pero, sobre todo, fui consciente de que a esas alturas del camino, aunque fuera el equivocado, era incapaz de hallar en mí la fuerza de voluntad y el sentido común suficientes para obligarme a dar marcha atrás.

—No sé que esperas de mí —susurré, honesta, al tiempo que me dejaba caer sobre la pequeña cama individual.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, peligrosa y deliberadamente cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarme, como queriendo asegurarse que sentía su presencia y su cercanía en cada centímetro de mi piel.

—Contigo he aprendido a no esperar nada —replicó él, y su voz me llegó en un murmullo quedo y desarmado.

Expulsé el aire que hasta ese momento no sabía que había guardado en un suspiro lento y prolongado.

—Haces bien en seguir mi ejemplo, entonces.

Me había propuesto no mirarle a los ojos. Ya tenía suficiente con su cercanía, con su perfume inconfundible y con el modo en que conseguía erizarme la piel sin ni siquiera tocarme.

Pero entonces pronunció la única palabra capaz de obligarme a alzar la cabeza y enfrentar su mirada.

—Bella.

_Mierda_.

Cerré los ojos brevemente, antes de girarme hacia él en un gesto de rendición.

—¿Qué? —susurré.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente —prosiguió en un murmullo cadencioso.

Había comenzado ya a asentir para darle la razón, pero detuve mis movimientos en cuanto le escuché murmurar la única frase que podía echar por tierra esa tregua momentánea que habíamos acordado con palabras mudas.

—Me debes una explicación.

—_¿Qué?_

Mi grito rompió con la quietud que, hasta ese momento, había reinado en la habitación. Parpadeé un par de veces, ligeramente confusa, como si acabara de despertarme de un sueño particularmente largo y profundo. Entonces, sus palabras penetraron por completo en mi mente y toda la sensación de letargo y aquiescencia que había marcado mis movimientos esa noche me abandonó, sustituida por la ira y el cabreo que sólo él era capaz de convocar con tanta facilidad.

—¿Que yo te debo una explicación? —repetí, y mi voz se afiló con un repentino matiz agudo— ¿Que yo te debo _a ti _una explicación?

—Bella…

—¡No me llames Bella! —exclamé, consciente de que esa era una de sus artimañas para ablandar mi corazón.

—Está bien, _Isabella_ —dijo, pronunciando mi nombre con repentina frialdad—. Creo que después de la manera tan poco ceremoniosa en la que me echaste del coche de Jasper para luego desaparecer durante dos meses, me debes una explicación.

—¿En qué puñetero universo paralelo vives para pensar algo así? —grité, lanzando los brazos al aire en un gesto frustrado.

—En uno en el que nunca hubiera pensado que eras de esa clase de mujeres que se rinden ante el primer obstáculo.

Era su manera de acorralarme. Desafiarme con el único propósito de despertar una respuesta, la que él buscaba, en mí. Pero ya estaba demasiado familiarizada con sus tretas como para dejar que funcionaran una vez más. Había aprendido muchas cosas de él, y una de ellas era cómo darle la vuelta a las cosas para dejarlas por el lado que más me beneficiaba.

—Define obstáculo —pedí, cruzándome de brazos con fuerza— ¿Estar enamorada del hombre más inestable de todo Chicago, incapaz de decirme a la cara lo que ya ha confesado en una entrevista, entra dentro de tu concepto de obstáculo?

Mi truco parecía haber funcionado porque en cuanto volví a echarle en cara aquel monumental error, Edward entrecerró los ojos y se separó un par de centímetros de mí, con el cuerpo súbitamente envarado y la respiración agitada.

—Te crees moralmente superior a mí, ¿verdad? —dijo al cabo de un breve momento de silencio, pronunciando sus palabras con deliberada lentitud, con una falsa calma que casi, _casi_, logró erizarme el vello de la nuca—. Pero ni siquiera eres capaz de perdonar un solo error.

—¿Uno solo? —repliqué, alzando las cejas con fingida sorpresa— Fue uno detrás de otro, Edward.

De repente, su actitud fría se evaporó en medio de la nada, sustituida por una expresión suave, casi condescendiente en su rostro. Edward estiró una de sus manos hacia mí y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel desnuda de mis brazos, que aún continuaban cruzados con fuerza a la altura de mi pecho.

—Hay algo que todavía no he conseguido quitarme de la cabeza —comenzó a decir, entretejiendo sus palabras en un murmullo grave.

Guardé silencio porque no estaba dispuesta a allanarle el camino. Él interpretó mi ausencia de palabras como consentimiento, por lo que continuó hablando, al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a trazar un camino ascendente hacia mis hombros.

—Decías que estabas enamorada —recordó y, de repente, alzó la mirada, que hasta entonces había estado fija en el recorrido de sus dedos sobre mi piel, y la clavó en mis ojos con una fuerza demoledora— ¿Aún lo estás?

Eso era juego sucio. Y tan, tan injusto que estuve a punto de dejar escapar un gemido frustrado. Necesitaba que sus dedos continuaran con ese camino lento y tortuoso que habían emprendido sobre mi piel. Y necesitaba que dejara de formular preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

—¿Lo estás tú todavía? —acerté a decir, al tiempo que sus dedos se movían desde mis hombros hasta mi clavícula.

—Yo he preguntado primero —señaló, y una sonrisa canalla apareció y desapareció rápidamente en sus labios.

—Y yo soy la única de los dos que todavía no ha escuchado la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Dejó caer la mirada de nuevo sobre su regazo y sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi garganta y mi esternón.

—Vamos, Bella —imploró, persuasivo, alzando de nuevo su mirada hacia mí—. Dilo.

Cerré los ojos, y aunque ya sabía las palabras que venían a continuación, eso no disminuyó su efecto sobre mí ni un ápice.

—_Por favor_.

—¿Por qué? —repliqué con una fuerza repentina, quizás con el último resquicio de rebeldía que aún conservaba— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la primera en ceder, una vez más? ¿Por qué, si ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a obtener mi recompensa?

—Precisamente por eso. Porque necesito saber si confías en mí. Es la única forma de que esto funcione.

Hablaba en serio y eso era lo peor de todo. Guardé silencio una vez más porque ya no sabía qué más decir.

Quizás porque ya no tenía nada más que decir.

—Podría decírtelo —volvió a hablar Edward, incansable—. Podría decir ahora mismo todo lo que quieres escuchar, Bella —insistió, utilizando ese nombre a propósito—. Sólo necesito saber que confías en mí.

Al alcance de mi mano. Todo lo que le había pedido esa noche, la última en la que nos habíamos visto, estaba al alcance de mi mano. A cambio, él tan sólo necesitaba una pequeña confesión. Una petición que se asemejaba demasiado a lo que yo le había exigido esa noche en el coche de Jasper.

Pero no podía confiar en que fuera a cumplir su parte del trato. No podía estar segura de ello, ¿cómo iba a poder? Había demasiados errores entre nosotros, y la cabeza me daba vueltas, y Edward había bebido y yo no podía estar segura de quién estaba hablando, si el Edward controlado que tan bien conocía o el Edward desinhibido que había aparecido de la nada en Las Vegas sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí. ¿Y a quién de los dos debía creer?

Pero, por encima de todo, no podía hacerlo, no podía concederle esa pequeña confesión. Porque no me atrevía a afirmar en voz alta algo de lo que ni siquiera yo estaba completamente segura.

¿Por eso Edward había guardado silencio aquella noche en el coche de Jasper? ¿Se había sentido igual de impotente que yo, cuando su boca se negó a pronunciar las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar?

Volví a abrir los ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados, y me topé con la mirada de Edward. A juzgar por su expresión de firme determinación, no parecía dispuesto a dejarme escapar sin haber obtenido antes la respuesta que buscaba, así que quizás aquel era un buen momento para poner en práctica otro de los sucios trucos que había aprendido de él.

Sin mediar más palabra, agarré la pechera de su sudadera y me lancé a sus labios, con la esperanza de que aquel beso inesperado fuera suficiente para distraer su atención.

—Bella… —acertó a decir al cabo de unos segundos, tratando de separarse de mí.

Pero su cuerpo lanzaba mensajes contradictorios y mientras sus brazos se habían aferrado a los míos, en un intento por poner algo de distancia entre los dos, sus labios se habían hecho con el dominio del beso y no parecían dispuestos a dejarme ir.

—Bella… —volvió a decir, con la respiración entrecortada.

Se separó de mí y apoyó su frente contra la mía, con sus manos firmemente aferradas a mis hombros, al tiempo que dejaba escapar el aire en un suspiro exhausto. Si me concentraba, podía incluso sentir el pulso acelerado de su corazón a través de su piel.

—Esta no era la idea de conversación que tenía en un principio —dijo con voz ronca.

—Estoy segura de que mi idea es bastante mejor que la tuya.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa indulgente afloró en sus labios.

—_Esto_ —volvió a decir, y no era necesario que especificara a qué se refería— es lo último que necesitamos en este momento.

Sin demasiado esfuerzo, me liberé del agarre de sus manos y deslicé las mías por su pecho hasta sus hombros. Cuando mi boca estaba de nuevo a escasos centímetros de la suya, pronuncié las palabras que esperaba fueran su rendición.

—Esto es lo único que necesitamos en este momento.

Dejé caer mi boca sobre su garganta y sonreí al escuchar el gruñido ronco que brotó de ella en cuanto mis labios hicieron contacto con su piel.

—Mierda, Bella.

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus manos ya se habían ceñido en torno a mi cintura. En un movimiento rápido, me tumbó sobre la diminuta cama y dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí.

—He estado hambriento durante dos meses —gruñó, liberando mis labios para deslizar su boca por mi cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se deshacían hábilmente de mis vaqueros—. Esto no va a ser suave ni delicado.

Un tirón más y mi ropa interior acababa de desaparecer.

—Ni siquiera me voy a tomar el tiempo necesario para quitarte toda la ropa —advirtió y el crujido de la cremallera me indicó que sus pantalones acababan de desvanecerse de la ecuación también.

Fue fiel a su promesa. Se limitó a levantarme la camiseta para descubrir mis pechos, pero ni siquiera se molestó en deshacerse la ropa que me sobraba. Yo tampoco tenía tiempo para ello. Enrosqué mis piernas en torno a su cintura y dejé escapar un largo gemido en cuanto sentí cómo se deslizaba en mi interior.

Se hizo con el ritmo desde el principio. Rápido, preciso y firme. Como si supiera mejor que yo lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Sus labios volvieron a apresar mi cuello y mientras sus caderas seguían marcando el ritmo, cada vez más rápido, tuve que agarrarme a sus antebrazos para frenar la fuerza de sus embestidas.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en negarte? —gruñó, arañando la piel de mi cuello con sus dientes— Dímelo, Bella. ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarnos?

—Edward… joder —acerté a decir, incapaz de hilar frases coherentes que no incluyeran esas dos palabras repetidas hasta el infinito.

—Mírate —volvió a decir, y su voz no era más que un murmullo apenas audible entre nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y los golpes secos del cabecero de la cama contra la pared—. Te derrites entre mis manos —dijo, completamente seguro de sí mismo, mientras sus manos parecían estar en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez—. ¿Algún hombre te ha hecho sentir esto antes, Bella?

Era demasiado. _Él_ era demasiado.

—Nunca —confesé, derrotada—. Lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Bien —murmuró, y parecía complacido con mi respuesta—. Me alegra saber que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero ya no estaba atenta a sus palabras porque él estaba ahí, sobre mí. Y el ritmo era infernal. Y su aliento cálido. Y su piel resbaladiza. Y sus besos hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Y sus palabras y sus manos llegaban a todas partes. Y…

—Edward…

Y él también estaba ahí. Se dejó ir detrás de mí con un gemido ronco que resonó en toda la habitación. Aquello terminó tan rápido como había comenzado y, después del abrupto final, tan sólo era capaz de escuchar el silencio, atronador, únicamente interrumpido por mi respiración agitada y por los latidos de mi corazón, que bombeaban sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Era incapaz de moverme. Me quedé sobre la cama, inmóvil, con el peso y la calidez de la piel de Edward todavía sobre mi cuerpo. Él necesitó unos instantes para recuperarse y, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, se levantó de la cama y se tumbó a mi lado. Con suavidad, tomó mi cintura y tiró de mí para que me girara hacia él, hasta que mi cuerpo se amoldó perfectamente al suyo.

Dejó su mano alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que con la otra me comenzó a acariciarme el pelo en un gesto distraído. Debería haberme sorprendido por aquella inesperada muestra de ternura, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para reparar en lo insólito del momento.

—¿Va a ser siempre así? —murmuró Edward al cabo de un largo rato de silencio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, aún incapaz de hilar pensamientos coherentes.

—¿Va a ser así de increíble siempre? —repitió— ¿Eso es lo que ocurre cuando la gente se enamora?

Estaba haciendo preguntas muy complicadas. Trascendentales, incluso. Y la cabeza aún me daba vueltas por el alcohol, por el contacto de su piel y por lo que acababa de pasar en aquella habitación.

—No lo sé —respondí finalmente.

No lo sabía, porque también aquella era mi primera vez dentro de aquel terreno farragoso del amor. Pero esperaba que sí. No podía ser de otra manera. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan increíble no pudiera durar eternamente?

Con cuidado, Edward se reincorporó extendió sobre mi cuerpo la manta que reposaba a los pies de la cama. Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, aferrándose a mi cintura y se quedó en silencio. Cuando comenzaba ya a sentir los párpados peligrosamente pesados, su voz, ronca y grave, inundó de nuevo la habitación.

—No sé qué coño has hecho conmigo, Bella, pero espero que estés dispuesta a ir hasta el final —se giró hacia mí y, con suavidad, me levantó la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos—. No puedes dejarme en la estacada. No después de todo el camino que hemos recorrido.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin fuerzas, impotente ante aquel torbellino que había entrado en mi vida con el único propósito de ponerla patas arriba. E insegura ante aquel camino que se abría ante mí, un camino que, equivocado o no, sólo podría recorrer si cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por Edward.

* * *

><p>¿Se ve esperanza en el horizonte o todavía no?<p>

Me ha llevado toda la tarde terminar el capi porque tengo fiebre y estoy derrotada pero no quería retrasarlo más, así que creo que me merezco un bonito review ;)

Espero poder subir un nuevo capi antes de que termine marzo.

Nos leemos.

Bars


	26. La tregua

¿Todavía hay alguien por ahí? No quiero aburrir con excusas interminables, sólo os digo tres cosas: lo siento, gracias a las que todavía queréis seguir aquí y trabajar 10 horas al día complica la vida mucho.

Seguimos donde lo dejamos: Emmett y Rose se han casado en Las Vegas, Bella y Edward se han enrollado después de la boda. Bienvenidos a la mañana después de.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meter, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 24. LA TREGUA<span>

La luz de la mañana era demasiado fuerte. Pero no tanto como la resaca que ya amenazaba con dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí en cuanto abriera los ojos. Por eso no lo hice. Por eso y porque allí tendida, sobre aquella cama demasiado estrecha, era incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado a ella la noche anterior. Y eso era malo. Jodidamente malo.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana, haciéndote la dormida?

Malo del tipo que Edward Cullen te hablara al oído sin que tú tuvieras ni idea de qué demonios hacía en tu cama.

¿O quizás estábamos en la suya?

—No me parece un mal plan —murmuré con los ojos aún cerrados.

La voz salió de mi garganta rasposa y ronca, como si llevara meses sin hablar. O como si la noche anterior hubiera ingerido más alcohol del que debería. A mi izquierda, Edward expulsó el aire en una carcajada silenciosa y, aunque seguía empeñada en no abrir los ojos para no verle, supe que en ese momento esbozaba esa sonrisa torcida baja-bragas que tan bien le había funcionado la noche anterior.

Hmm. Y así es como, de repente, recordé cómo había llegado a mi cama. Eso, y lo que había hecho sobre ella.

—Lamento estropear tu plan, pero tenemos un avión que coger en dos horas —musitó él, sin alzar apenas la voz.

—¿Y qué haces aquí todavía?

—He dicho 'tenemos', no 'tengo' —apuntó, malinterpretando mi pregunta.

—Me refiero a qué haces en mi cama todavía —aclaré, aún con los párpados firmemente cerrados.

—¿Qué…?

—Solo hemos estado en esta situación un par de veces antes. En la de la mañana 'después de' —añadí, antes de que Edward pudiera preguntar nada más—. En la primera, yo salí huyendo antes de que te despertaras. Y en la segunda, tú te aseguraste de echarme antes incluso de que yo me despertara. Con muy malos modales, por cierto. Así que… —me volví hacia mi izquierda, girando con suavidad sobre el colchón, y solo entonces abrí los ojos— ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

_Joder_.

Debería haber seguido con los ojos cerrados. No quería morir por combustión espontánea, porque no se me ocurría una forma más horrorosa de dejar este cruel mundo que achicharrada por el calor, pero el sudor, denso y pegajoso, comenzó a descender desde mi nunca por la espalda en cuanto abrí los ojos y me topé con él. En mi cama, por diminuta que fuera. Desnudo, por mucho que las sábanas cubrieran las partes más interesantes de su anatomía.

Incluso con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre y sus ojos entrecerrados aún por el sueño, estaba guapo. Demasiado. Y esa media sonrisa torcida tan suya que me desafiaba desde sus labios tampoco era de gran ayuda.

—Bella…

Sus ojos se suavizaron y su voz sonó casi suplicante. _Casi_.

—Sigues llamándome Bella —atajé, antes de que pudiera desplegar toda la fuerza de su encanto.

—Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Todo el mundo excepto tú —apunté—. ¿Es esa tu forma de intentar doblegar mi voluntad?

_Porque si lo es, déjame decirte que funciona._

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar aquellas palabras en voz alta. Porque aunque estábamos tendidos sobre la misma cama, aparentemente inofensivos y vulnerables los dos —y prácticamente desnudos, ¡joder! —, podía apreciar con demasiada claridad la muralla invisible que aún se alzaba entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos habíamos sido capaces todavía de romperla.

En realidad, ninguno de los dos lo habíamos intentado de verdad.

Edward me observó en silencio durante un largo rato. Luego, tomó aire para volver a hablar. Y a juzgar por su cara de circunstancias, parecía que lo que iba a decir, lo que sea que fuera, era serio.

—Bella, anoche…

Pero yo no tenía el cuerpo para abordar esa conversación. No esa mañana. Ni ninguna otra, ya que estábamos.

Le atajé antes de que pudiera seguir y lo hice de la forma más rudimentaria posible. En un movimiento inesperado, me pegué a él, borrando la distancia que nos separaba incluso en aquella reducida cama, y sonreí complacida al comprobar que no todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban dispuestas a simplemente 'charlar'.

La maniobra funcionó. Edward cerró la boca y alzó las cejas, mirando hacia abajo, hacia nuestros cuerpos unidos y la piel con piel.

—Bella —dijo por tercera vez, y en esa ocasión su voz sonó inflexible.

—¿Qué? —repliqué, fingiendo inocencia.

—El truco de anoche no te va a funcionar otra vez —me advirtió, frunciendo el ceño con severidad.

Esa vez fue mi turno para alzar las cejas en un gesto incrédulo e insolente a partes iguales.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuré, mientras mi mano comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo, desde sus hombros hacia su pecho— Yo creo que, de hecho, mi truco ya empieza a funcionar.

Su abdomen se contrajo cuando mis dedos acariciaron su estómago, pero aún así mantuvo aquella expresión impertérrita anclada en su rostro.

—Es una mera reacción física —dijo con firmeza, pero su cuerpo le traicionó una vez más y un siseo se escapó de sus labios en cuanto mi mano alcanzó la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos.

—¿Sí? ¿Te despiertas así todas las mañanas?

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, al tiempo que mis dedos se abrían paso por dentro de su ropa interior. Él trató de mantener mi mirada, pero sus párpados cayeron, pesados, en el instante en que mi piel hizo contacto con la suya. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, me pareció adivinar la sombra de una sonrisa divertida en su boca.

—No. No todas las mañanas —reconoció, con la voz súbitamente ronca.

Comenzaba a atisbar mi rápida victoria, pero Edward me la arrebató de las manos antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y, con un movimiento rápido, me aferró la cintura y se colocó sobre mí. Su erección se clavó en mi cadera y él me sonrió burlón, dejando caer su cabeza de forma que unos cuantos mechones de su cabello me hicieron cosquillas en el cuello.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella —insistió—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en huir de mí?

La respuesta se abrió paso con una facilidad pasmosa en mi mente.

Porque me daba miedo descubrir que todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior era fruto de su borrachera.

Porque me aterrorizaba saber que, en realidad, lo que había confesado era lo que realmente sentía.

—No lo hago.

Señalé con la cabeza nuestros cuerpos: el suyo, en tensión; el mío, aprisionado contra el colchón. Me removí, en un intento vano por deshacerme de él, y lo único que conseguí fue un gruñido ronco que brotó de su garganta.

—Cuidado, Bella. No sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder seguir rechazándote —me advirtió—. Anoche no pude hacerlo y hoy… —un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y Edward dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza para depositar un rápido beso en mi garganta— Antes tenemos que hablar.

—Pareces una joven virgen que necesita escuchar un 'te quiero' de su novio antes de acostarse con él.

Edward rió, divertido.

—En cierto modo lo soy. Virgen —repitió, y una sonrisa genuina se asomó a sus labios, como si aquella palabra le resultara extrañamente divertida—. Es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien.

Resistí la urgencia de pedirle que aclarara lo que significaba su "algo así". Sus palabras eran lo suficientemente vagas como para no comprometerse, pero al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente claras como para despertar un incómodo hormigueo en la boca de mi estómago.

Coloqué ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le di un pequeño empujón, pero me topé con la resistencia de su cuerpo, que aún seguía sobre el mío. Él se limitó a mirarme con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Qué? —gruñó, súbitamente malhumorado— ¿Has pasado de echarme de un coche en marcha por no querer hablar de lo que siento a _esto_?

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tus patéticos intentos de huida cada vez que hablo de algo remotamente profundo.

—No huyo —repetí, haciendo presión de nuevo sobre sus hombros—. Pero tenemos un avión que coger para volver a casa —le recordé, tal y como él había hecho minutos antes.

Edward bufó, pero aún así se levantó de la cama. Me reincorporé rápidamente, cuidadosa de evitar su mirada. O su cuerpo desnudo. Cualquiera de los dos iba a desviarme de mi noble objetivo de salir de aquella habitación con la cabeza y el corazón indemnes, especialmente lo segundo. Cubrí mi cuerpo con la sábana y le lancé una mirada apremiante que, de nuevo, él fingió no comprender.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar.

Estaba ahí plantado, en medio de la diminuta habitación, totalmente desnudo, pero con la misma seguridad que si llevara puesto encima un traje de mil dólares.

—Que te largues —respondí con la voz crispada… ¿por qué se empeñaba en ponerme las cosas tan jodidamente complicadas?

Él recorrió mi rostro con su mirada y, cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo y se toparon con la sábana que aferraba con fuerza alrededor de mis pechos, pareció comprender. La expresión confusa desapareció de su cara, sustituida por aquella media sonrisa torcida tan suya.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo, socarrón, con la voz ligeramente ronca—. Ahí debajo no hay nada que no haya visto ya. Varias veces —apuntó, antes de que su media sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca burlona completa.

Con aquella sonrisa tatuada a fuego en sus labios, recogió su ropa interior del suelo y se la colocó sin apartar la mirada de mí. Luego, se recostó sobre la puerta de la habitación, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto despreocupado. Era su particular forma de hacerme saber que no pensaba moverse de ahí.

Dejé escapar un bufido malhumorado y le di la espalda, antes de levantarme de la cama al tiempo que dejaba caer la sábana que me cubría sobre el colchón. Escuché como reía entre dientes, pero le ignoré por completo mientras rescataba de mi maleta algo de ropa limpia. Me había colocado ya mi ropa interior y una camiseta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de que pudiera incluso darme la vuelta, Edward ya había abierto.

—¡Bella! Por alguna casualidad, de esas que tanto abundan en el mundo, no sabrás dónde demonios está Edward? Y… ¡oh! —las palabras atropelladas de Alice enmudecieron de repente— ¡Hola, Edward! ¿Lo de estar semidesnudo en la habitación de Bella es otra de esas casualidades que tanto abundan en el mundo?

Me di la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y crucé la pequeña habitación con un par de zancadas. Al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo del hotel, Alice sonreía abiertamente. Su mueca irónica tan sólo podía compararse con la sonrisa socarrona que exhibía Emmett a su espalda.

—Creo que les hemos encontrado —dijo él, divertido—. Y tenías razón, estaban juntos.

—Me debes cinco dólares —replicó Alice, sin apartar la mirada de nosotros, al tiempo que lograba arrancar una carcajada de Emmett.

Les miré alternativamente, con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados.

_Malditos entrometidos_.

Aferré una de mis manos en torno al marco de la puerta, el aviso cortés de que estaba a punto de cerrársela en sus narices.

—Estamos prácticamente listos —mentí, en un intento desesperado para que se largaran de ahí. Ellos y sus miradas inquisitivas—. Y Edward ya se iba.

—Oh, sí. Ya lo veo. ¿Desnudo? —quiso saber Alice, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso es, desnudo —respondí por él, al tiempo que me agachaba para recoger el resto de su ropa, desperdigada por el resto de la habitación—. Aquí tienes tu ropa.

Pero Edward no se movió de donde estaba. Y a juzgar por su media sonrisa, aquella bochornosa situación a él también le resultaba divertida.

—El avión sale dentro de dos horas —replicó Edward—. Tenemos suficiente tiempo.

—¿Suficiente tiempo para qué? ¿Para una segunda ronda? —bromeó Emmett— Creo que acabo de comprender porqué mi hermano mayor, que tanto decía odiarme, accedió a venir a mi boda.

Me volví bruscamente hacia él.

—¿Por qué?

La sonrisa socarrona de Emmett se acentuó y supe al instante que debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Porque tenía la esperanza de colarse en los pantalones de la dama de honor.

Alice y él prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas que retumbaron en todo el pasillo. De reojo, vi que incluso Edward era incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Suficiente —gruñí—. Os esperamos en quince minutos en la recepción.

—¿Sólo necesitáis quince minutos? Mi Rosie y yo…

Afortunadamente, las palabras de Emmett quedaron ahogadas por el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse. Respiré aliviada en cuanto me deshice de Alice y Emmett, aunque la sensación duró poco tiempo. El suficiente para reparar en el hecho de que Edward continuaba en la habitación. Aún semidesnudo, para más señas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Edward dejó escapar una carcajada ronca que rompió con el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Me volví hacia él, con los ojos entornados y una duda existencial dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué había decidido aquella mañana, de todas las posibles, para dejar de ser un gilipollas eternamente cabreado con el mundo y estar de un buen humor inexplicable?

—¿Cuándo vas a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara? —le espeté con brusquedad.

Su mueca exasperante no hizo más que acentuarse.

—Cuando dejes de fingir que me odias —replicó, al tiempo que se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la cama en un gesto despreocupado.

Evité acercarme demasiado a él y opté por quedarme de pie al lado de la puerta, expulsando el aire de mis pulmones en un largo suspiro. De agotamiento. De estrés. De frustración. Y de ganas de tumbarle sobre esa cama y repetir lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

—No te odio —confesé y, muy a mi pesar, aquello era demasiado cierto—. Sólo me sacas de quicio. Aunque no sé qué es peor.

—El sentimiento es compartido, entonces —replicó él.

No quise preguntarle a qué parte se refería, si a la del no-odio o a la de su capacidad (y puede que también la mía) para sacarme de quicio. En lugar de eso, formulé en voz alta otra pregunta totalmente diferente.

—Lo que Emmett acaba de decir… —comencé, con voz vacilante— ¿era cierto?

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Aceptaste acompañar a Emmett porque tenías la esperanza de volver a meterte en mis pantalones?

Edward arrugó la nariz en una expresión de disgusto que resultaba extrañamente cómica. Me mordí el labio para esconder una sonrisa rebelde porque la situación era seria. Con Edward, siempre lo era.

—Te recuerdo que anoche fuiste tú la que se empeñó en meterse en mis pantalones. Yo simplemente quería hablar —dijo él—. Así que si lo que en realidad quieres preguntar es si acepté venir porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verte…

—Hay una ligera pero importante diferencia entre mi pregunta y la que tú crees que he querido hacer —le interrumpí.

—Si lo que en realidad quieres preguntar es si acepté venir porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verte después de que desaparecieras durante dos meses —completó él, ignorando por completo mi apunte—, la respuesta es sí. En parte —matizó inmediatamente después.

Fruncí el ceño y me senté con suavidad sobre la cama, a una distancia prudencial de su cuerpo, que seguía tendido sobre el colchón, aparentemente relajado.

—¿En qué parte? —presioné, cautelosa, porque no estaba segura de que fuera a dejarme llegar mucho más lejos.

—En una parte importante —cedió, tras un par de segundos de reflexión.

—¿De qué porcentaje estamos hablando?

Edward me dirigió una mirada torva, como si se debatiera entre el impulso de asesinarme por asfixia y el de hacerlo por aburrimiento. Pero, aún así, volvió a responder.

—En un noventa por ciento.

_Joder_.

Aquello era peor de lo que esperaba.

Le observé en completo silencio, con el ceño aún fruncido y sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Te quiero, me vuelves loca? ¿Si me vas a dejar dentro de un mes por qué mejor no nos ahorramos el empezar?

—¿Qué?

Su gruñido airado interrumpió el ritmo vertiginoso que habían tomado mis pensamientos.

—No sé qué decir —repliqué con sinceridad, al tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

—Entonces al menos deberías dejar de mirarme así —volvió a gruñir.

Un vistazo a su rostro fue suficiente para comprender que, después de su breve lapsus de buen humor, había vuelto a disfrazarse bajo aquella máscara exasperante. A la defensiva, antes incluso de que nadie hubiera lanzado un ataque contra él. Lo más desconcertante de todo era no saber el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor.

—¿Así, cómo? —pregunté con brusquedad y, por la tensión de mi voz, caí en la cuenta de que su comportamiento errático era extremadamente contagioso.

—Como si estuvieras juzgando la verdad de mis palabras —dijo Edward—. Es jodido confesar mis debilidades, pero lo es aún más cuando sé que dudas de mi sinceridad.

Desvió la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación y si no le conociera, habría pensado que se trataba de un intento de rehuirme. Pero Edward no se escondía, ni siquiera cuando confesaba sus puntos débiles. ¿O sí?

—Lo hago —concedí, porque era cierto y porque Edward no se merecía que le mintiera—. Aunque tengo mis motivos. Tú mismo te has asegurado de dármelos.

Edward guardó silencio, aún con la mirada clavada en el techo.

—Va a ser difícil que confíe plenamente en ti.

Hablé de nuevo porque el silencio era insoportable. Y porque aunque minutos antes había encontrado insoportable su inexplicable buen humor, prefería sus medias sonrisas burlonas y exasperantes a aquella expresión taciturna que había aflorado en su rostro.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward al cabo de un rato, en un murmullo seco que me costó descifrar—. Lo que no sé es si tengo alguna posibilidad real de conseguirlo.

—Creía que los retos no te asustaban.

Esperaba que los retos no le asustaran. Necesitaba que los retos no le asustaran.

—No lo hacen —aseguró, y su voz sonó mucho más firme entonces—. Pero antes de afrontarlos, necesito saber que tengo una posibilidad de superarlos, aunque sea mínima. No me gusta perder el tiempo.

—¿Crees que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

La pregunta quedó colgando en el aire durante un par de interminables segundos, antes de que Edward volviera a hablar. Esa vez respondió despacio, moviendo los labios con calma, como si antes de hablar tuviera que pensar y repensar cada palabra que salía de su boca. Y con la mirada aún fija en el techo de la habitación.

—No lo he pensado nunca. Ni por un segundo, Bella.

Su voz se tornó sorprendentemente cálida en cuanto pronunció mi nombre. Me mordí el labio, en un torpe intento por mantener las puertas de mi mente selladas y no soltar en voz alta el torbellino de emociones que despertaba en mí cada vez que soltaba aquellas frases tan francas y desnudas, cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre con la voz rota, a medio camino entre la ternura y la súplica.

Pero sospechaba que no iba a poder mantener las puertas cerradas durante mucho más tiempo. En la madera había aparecido una grieta que con cada conversación se hacía más y más profunda, y yo ni siquiera tenía la intención de repararla.

—Escucha, Bella.

Su murmullo apresurado quedó ahogado por el gemido de dolor que lanzó el viejo colchón en cuanto Edward se reincorporó sobre la cama. Se volvió hacia mí, atrapándome con su mirada, y a pesar de que se había cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a mi cuerpo, podía sentir cada respiración que tomaban sus pulmones sobre mi piel. Irónicamente, resultaba asfixiante.

—Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien. Y no pretendo echar a correr antes de aprender a caminar, pero necesito saber que tú también estás conmigo en esto.

Sus palabras apenas podían contener una urgencia que nunca había visto en sus ojos. Pero estaba ahí. En el modo en que parecía incapaz de desviar su mirada de mi rostro. En la forma en que flexionaba y estiraba sus manos de forma intermitente, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse y no tocarme.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Edward necesitaba una señal, la confirmación de que estaba en el buen camino. De momento no pedía más porque sabía que yo no podía dárselo. Y estaba siendo mucho más generoso de lo que yo lo fui dos meses atrás, cuando nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, pero con los papeles intercambiados.

—Lo estoy —cedí finalmente—. Creo.

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en sus labios casi por arte de magia.

—Con eso me vale. De momento —apuntilló, sin dejar de sonreír.

Con movimientos lentos, casi cautelosos, como si temiera romper aquel momento, Edward extendió su mano hacia mí y la dejó tendida en el aire, en el espacio que nos separaba, en una muda invitación que no tardó en formular en palabras.

—¿Te parece si firmamos una tregua?

Observé su mano tendida hacia mí con una expresión de desconfianza que incluso yo comenzaba a comprender que era injustificada. Por lo menos con este nuevo Edward.

—¿Para qué exactamente?

—Para empezar a aprender a caminar. Los dos a la vez.

Asentí con la cabeza antes incluso de haber reflexionado la respuesta que le iba a dar. Quizás actuar por impulsos era lo más inteligente que podía hacer en esa situación, así que extendí mi mano hacia la suya y cerré el pacto con un breve apretón.

Aquello no fue suficiente para Edward. Es un movimiento rápido, cubrió la distancia prudencial que nos separaba y me besó en los labios. Apenas me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y, para entonces, Edward ya se había separado de mí.

—Te espero en la recepción.

Me guiñó un ojo, antes de darse media vuelta y recoger su ropa para vestirse. En apenas un parpadeo desapareció, cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la habitación. Me quedé inmóvil sobre la cama, tratando de reconstruir el puzle de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una tregua. Edward quería una tregua.

Nunca había prestado demasiada atención en mis clases de Historia en el instituto, así que no recordaba cuántas treguas habían terminado en paz y no en guerra.

Esperaba que muchas.

Esperaba que ésta también lo hiciera.

* * *

><p>Los vuelos eran una tortura. Asientos diminutos e incómodos, compañeros de viaje propensos a los ronquidos, baños en los que una ni siquiera podía maniobrar para bajarse los pantalones y el constante pensamiento irracional de que, en cualquier momento, aquella maquina de acero podía convertirse en un avión de papel que con el menor soplo de aire podía precipitarse hacia el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa.<p>

Los vuelos eran una tortura. Pero los vuelos con Edward Cullen en el asiento de al lado, tan cerca que lo único que podía aspirar era su perfume, eran una especie de muerte en vida.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire que me devolvió a la vida en cuanto crucé las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto O'Hare. Eran las siete de la tarde y la noche comenzaba ya a caer como un suave manto sobre Chicago, pero aún quedaba algo de luz. Después del asfixiante calor de Las Vegas, era reconfortante estar de vuelta en casa y sentir el aire frío en la cara.

Dejé la maleta sobre la acera mientras, un par de metros más allá, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice charlaban animadamente. Los viajes en avión no parecían afectarles en absoluto, pero a mí me embotaban los sentidos y me anulaban la capacidad de raciocinio. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarme inmóvil mientras esperaba a que las pilas de mi batería cerebral se recargaran.

—Creo que ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida —aseguró Emmett, al tiempo que colocaba uno de sus enormes brazos por encima de los hombros de Rosalie.

—Ya puede haberlo sido. No siempre vuelve uno de un viaje con un anillo en la mano y una esposa en la otra —replicó Alice con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Rosalie de repente, llevándose las manos a la boca, antes de lanzarle una mirada atónita a Emmett— Estamos casados.

—Hmm… ¿sí?

Rosalie se deshizo del agarre de su marido —Dios, ¡marido!— y se aferró a su brazo como si la vida le fuera en ello. A juzgar por la expresión aterrada que lucía en su perfecto rostro, parecía como si le acabaran de comunicar su sentencia a muerte. Quizás yo no era la única a la que los vuelos en avión le dejaban tocada de la cabeza.

—Estamos casados, Emmett —repitió ella.

—Desde hace casi veinticuatro horas, Rose —intervino Jasper, entonando sus palabras con suavidad, como si un gesto brusco fuera suficiente para que su hermana cortocircuitara allí mismo.

—Y te recuerdo que diste el 'sí, quiero' por voluntad propia —dijo Emmett, alzando ambas manos en un gesto de pretendida inocencia— ¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

—Tus padres —respondió ella, apuntándole con un dedo índice acusador—. Y los míos —añadió, esta vez señalándose a sí misma—. En algún momento van a tener que enterarse.

El rostro de Emmett se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y supe que, hasta ese momento, no había reparado en aquel pequeño detalle.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario decírselo?

—Em, creo que tú y yo ya hemos cubierto el cupo de secretos que teníamos asignado para toda la vida —le recordó Rosalie—. Hay que decirles que estamos… _casados_.

—En Las Vegas, borrachos y por la gracia de Elvis —completó Alice, desafiando a la pareja con una sonrisilla burlona.

—Por nuestra propia supervivencia, esos detalles deberíamos ahorrárnoslos —pidió Emmett.

—¿Debería ir redactando vuestro alegato de defensa?

De repente, Edward apareció de la nada a mi derecha. Lucía esa sudadera gris que le hacía parecer diez años más joven y una bonita sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Le miré de reojo y un cosquilleo recorrió las palmas de mis manos en cuanto él me devolvió la mirada.

—No creo que sea para tanto —dije, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, en un intento por evitar que la mera presencia de Edward nublara mis sentidos, que ya habían comenzado a despejarse tras el vuelo.

—Lo es —murmuró Emmett, sombrío, antes de volverse hacia su hermano—. Que sea convincente, Edward. No quiero morir en la guillotina.

Edward rió entre dientes, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros en un gesto despreocupado. No pude esconder la sonrisa rebelde que se asomó también en mis labios. La tensión entre los dos hermanos era evidente, en ocasiones resultaba imposible de obviar y en otras quedaba relegada a un segundo plano. Pero lo que también era evidente era es esfuerzo de Edward por reconducir la situación, por convertir en normal algo —su relación con Emmett— que nunca lo había sido.

Aunque sabía que eso era algo que prefería no tener que admitir en voz alta.

—Bueno, Rosie —volvió a hablar Emmett—, ¿qué te parece si, mientras esperamos nuestra sentencia de muerte, disfrutamos de nuestra segunda noche de bodas? Tengo el coche aquí mismo aparcado y te aseguro que está en un lugar muy oscuro.

Rosalie soltó una risita de colegiala totalmente impropia de ella y, sin decir nada más, se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Emmett. Ambos se despidieron con la mano de nosotros y se alejaron hacia el parking del aeropuerto entre risas cómplices.

—Bella —me llamó Alice en cuanto Emmett y Rosalie se perdieron de vista—, Jasper puede acercarte a casa si quieres.

Le sonreí con gratitud, pero aún así negué con la cabeza. Prefería tomar un taxi, sola, y huir de ese agujero en el estómago que sentía con Edward a escasos centímetros de mí.

—¿Segura? —volvió a preguntar.

—Completamente. Espero que Jasper también tenga el coche aparcado en un rincón oscuro —bromeé.

Alice me dirigió una mirada cómplice antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Jasper, y entonces comprendí que no había insistido porque creía —equivocadamente— que mi intención era quedarme a solas con Edward. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En cuanto Alice y Jasper desaparecieron también, la presencia de Edward a mi lado se hizo aún más evidente. Estaba ahí, inmóvil, con la respiración pausada y, a pesar de que me había empeñado en no mirarle a los ojos, podría jurar que no apartaba su mirada de mí.

Conté mentalmente hasta cinco, antes de agarrar mi maleta y arrastrarla por la acera en dirección a la parada de taxis más cercana. No me despedí de él y me aseguré de que, en mi maniobra de huida, mis ojos no se cruzaran con los suyos. Tenía la sospecha de que si lo hacía, acabaría preguntándole a él también si había dejado su coche en un lugar apartado.

_No intentes detenerme, Edward_.

—¿Dónde vas?

_Mierda_.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que mi fuerza de voluntad acababa de irse al garete?

—A la parada de taxis —respondí, sin molestarme en darme la vuelta.

—¿Para qué?

_Para escapar de ti_.

El traqueteo de mi maleta enmudeció en cuanto detuve mis pasos. Apenas había recorrido un metro, pero ya sabía que mi plan de huida acababa de quedar abocado al fracaso. Dejé escapar el aire que retenía en mis pulmones en un suspiro de rendición y solo entonces me volví hacia él.

—¿Para irme a mi casa?

No supe porqué entoné mi respuesta de forma interrogante. Pero su mirada me intimidaba y me hacía dudar hasta de mis propias intenciones.

—Ni hablar. Te llevo en mi coche —resolvió, sin dejarme lugar a réplica; al ver que no me movía, no tuvo más remedio que añadir algo más—. Vamos, Bella.

No hice caso ni de su tono autoritario, ni de su gesto apremiante. En lugar de seguirle, continué inmóvil sobre la acera, con la maleta a mi derecha y el viento frío que comenzaba a soplar en el aeropuerto a medida que la noche caía sobre Chicago.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Edward alzó las cejas, en un gesto a medio camino entre la duda y la impaciencia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la última vez que tú y yo estuvimos juntos en un coche… —comencé a decir.

Dejé la frase en suspenso, incapaz de elegir las palabras correctas. ¿Cómo formular en voz alta mis temores sin reabrir viejas heridas que ni siquiera se habían cerrado todavía?

No fue necesario terminar la frase. Una media sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Edward en cuanto comprendió a qué me refería.

—Esta vez conduzco yo —dijo, agitando las llaves que sostenía en su mano derecha—. Y, créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de echarte de mi coche en marcha.

—El coche de Jasper _no_ estaba en marcha —corregí, súbitamente malhumorada.

Como toda respuesta, su media sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca burlona completa. Volvió a agitar las llaves del coche, que tintinearon alegremente en su mano, y murmuró un nuevo 'vamos, Bella', antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar con resolución hacia el parking del aeropuerto, como si no tuviera la menor duda de que le iba a seguir.

Lo cierto es que no lo hacía. Y, lo que era aún más preocupante, yo tampoco. Agarré de nuevo mi maleta y tiré de ella para seguirle, sin ni siquiera cuestionarme los motivos de mi decisión.

El camino hacia mi apartamento transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio. Opté por mantener la boca cerrada, temerosa de que la cercanía de Edward me empujara a decir cosas de las que luego podría arrepentirme. Él tampoco se molestó en decir nada y ni siquiera necesitó pedir indicaciones sobre cómo llegar a mi casa. Se conocía el camino perfectamente y eso me hacía sentir vértigo.

Apenas veinte minutos después, el coche de Edward enfiló mi calle, silenciosa y desierta, y en cuanto el ronroneo suave del motor enmudeció, las palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas.

—¿Quieres subir?

_Di que no_.

En la penumbra del coche me pareció adivinar la sombra de una media sonrisa en sus labios, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo con certeza.

—Te acompaño hasta el portal —dijo tras un par de segundos de silencio.

Salió del coche y, antes de que yo pudiera hacer lo propio, ya había abierto mi puerta. Me desabroché el cinturón y puse un pie en la calle, dirigiéndole una mirada escéptica por aquel gesto caballeroso totalmente impropio de él, pero aún así opté por no hacer ningún comentario.

—No me mires así —pidió, al tiempo que cerraba con suavidad la puerta del copiloto.

Aquella exigencia se estaba convirtiendo en una petición recurrente en sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabes, Bella —insistió él—. Me miras como si sospecharas que todos mi gestos llevan detrás una intención oscura. Soy un gilipollas, pero te aseguro que no pretendo serlo contigo. Ya no.

Me mordí el labio en un gesto culpable que denotaba mi inquietud. Él aprovechó el momento de debilidad para acercarse a mí y colocar una mano sobre mi cintura.

—Vamos, Bella —susurró contra mis labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, como cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre. Estaba segura de que era totalmente consciente del efecto que provocaba en mí con aquel 'Bella' colgado de sus labios.

—Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien. Estoy intentando ser amable —prosiguió con aquel murmullo cálido que se derramaba por mi piel con demasiada facilidad—. Déjame intentarlo.

—Sube.

La palabra salió de mi boca por su propia voluntad.

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras su mano iniciaba un camino ascendente, desde mi cintura, a través de toda mi espalda y hacia mis hombros.

—Si lo hago, y créeme que me muero de ganas por hacerlo —aseguró, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos con intensidad, como si con ello quisiera convencerme de la verdad que encerraban sus palabras—… Si lo hago, repetiríamos el error de anoche. Y realmente necesitamos tomarnos esto con calma, Bella.

Asentí con la cabeza, casi como una autómata. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

—Está bien —cedí en un suspiro.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa genuina y aquel gesto, al igual que el de abrirme la puerta del coche, resultaba completamente inusual en él. Aunque esta vez no dudaba de su sinceridad.

—Es refrescante ver cómo no te empeñas en llevarme la contraria —dijo, tiñendo sus palabras con un matiz desafiante y juguetón al mismo tiempo.

Arrugué la nariz en un gesto de disgusto.

—No deberías acostumbrarte —repliqué.

Su mano había vuelto a descender por mi espalda para aferrarse de nuevo a mi cintura en un apretón suave y firme.

—No lo haré —concedió, sin borrar de sus labios aquella sonrisa que me hacía replantearme todas mis creencias sobre el mundo.

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo, incapaz de decir nada más. Tampoco me dio opción a hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de su próximo movimiento, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Y aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el que me había dado esa mañana en la habitación del hotel de Las Vegas.

Aquel beso era rudo y dominante. Era firme y desconsiderado. Eran todos los sentimientos que trataba de contener con sus palabras, pero que no podía disimular con sus gestos. Era la desesperación por sentirse aceptado, la necesidad de saberse comprendido, y la certeza de que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, aún nos quedaba demasiado camino por recorrer.

Se separó de mí con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado. En el silencio que nos rodeaba, podía escucharlo perfectamente, aunque quizás confundía el ritmo apresurado de sus latidos con el de mi corazón, que tronaba en mis oídos con un zumbido insoportable.

Se quedó allí, completamente inmóvil, con sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y su frente apoyada en mi hombro. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ambos pudiéramos recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin fue capaz de recuperar la calma, dejó que sus labios se deslizaran desde mi por mi hombro hasta mi clavícula.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró contra mi cuello, antes de separarse de mí.

Apenas pude emitir un gemido indescifrable a modo de respuesta. Con una última media sonrisa, Edward me besó en la frente y se dio media vuelta. Cruzó la calle de nuevo hacia el coche con paso firme y mientras le observaba alejarse, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquella tregua terminara en paz.

* * *

><p>De momento nos quedamos aquí.<p>

Voy a intentar subir por lo menos un capítulo en agosto, pero no puedo prometerlo porque hasta mitad de septiembre no recupero mi vida. Sé que es un rollo leer así una historia y os agradezco la paciencia infinita que tenéis, pero no me eternizo con los capis ni por desidia, ni porque quiera abandonar la historia, ni porque no tenga planeado cómo seguirla. Simplemente los días no me dan para más.

Mil gracias. Espero leeros en los reviews ;)

Bars


	27. La parodia

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal todo? Nuevo capi del capullo después del largo parón. Como viene siendo habitual últimamente, mil perdones por la tardanza y otras mil gracias por leer, por los reviews y por seguir ahí al pie del cañón. La buena noticia es que he recuperado mi vida, así que a partir de este capi el ritmo de actualizaciones va a volver a ser razonable.

Seguimos donde lo dejamos, después de la improvisada boda de Rosalie y Emmett en Las Vegas, y de la tregua que Bella y Edward han firmado para tratar de hacer las cosas bien.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 25. LA PARODIA<p>

—Mierda, Rose —mascullé por enésima vez en los cinco segundos que llevábamos de trayecto en el ascensor—. Todavía no sé qué demonios hago aquí.

Y por enésima vez, también, el perfecto rostro de Rosalie se crispó en una mueca a medio camino entre los instintos homicidas (hacia mí) y los suicidas (hacia ella).

—Ya te lo he dicho —replicó, con la voz igualmente crispada por los nervios—. Le estás prestando apoyo moral a una amiga en una situación desesperada.

El ascensor continuaba con su lento pero imparable ascenso. En apenas veinte segundos más, estaríamos en el último piso de la gran torre que albergaba la sede de Cullen & Hale. Y por primera vez en mi tormentosa relación con aquel edificio, Edward no era el objeto de mi visita.

—No sé en qué parte de nuestro contrato de amistad figura la obligación de acompañarte al patíbulo —ironicé.

—En la letra pequeña —apuntó Rosalie—. De otra forma, no lo hubieras firmado.

Sus últimas palabras quedaron ahogadas por el ruidoso 'ding dong' del ascensor que marcaba el fin del trayecto. Las puertas se abrieron con un susurro y, en ese momento, la piel de Rosalie adquirió súbitamente un tono cetrino nada favorecedor. Al otro lado del ascensor, un largo pasillo enmoquetado y silencioso marcaba el camino hacia unas dobles puertas de madera maciza, muy similares a las que daban entrada al despacho de Edward, tres pisos más abajo.

Rosalie salió del ascensor, con el cuerpo envarado y la mirada clavada en esas dobles puertas, como si su particular sentencia de muerte estuviera escrita sobre la madera lustrosa. La seguí y toqué levemente su hombro, en un gesto de consuelo. Todo mi malhumor se había esfumado al comprobar el mal trago que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

—Vamos, Rose —susurré, tratando de infundirle ánimos—. No es para tanto.

—Me van a cortar a cabeza. Mi padre me la va a arrancar en cuanto se entere y la va a colgar en una de las paredes de su despacho —dijo. De repente, perdió de vista las dobles puertas y se giró hacia mí en un movimiento brusco— ¿Cómo demonios voy a desfilar sin cabeza? Tendré que… —enmudeció y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro— Tendré que conformarme con ser modelo de manos.

—Para eso deberías dejar de morderte las uñas —repliqué, señalando con la cabeza sus manos, que se había llevado a la boca, sin apenas darse cuenta, en un intento por canalizar los nervios que la reconcomían por dentro.

Sin replicar, sin ni siquiera darse por aludida, Rosalie dio un par de pasos más hacia delante, antes de detenerse en seco, a medio camino entre el ascensor y el despacho de su padre. Se quedó sumida en un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de su respiración acelerada. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y, por un momento, creí que le iba a dar un ataque allí mismo.

—Estoy jodida, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente al vacío, volviendo a clavar la mirada sobre aquellas dobles puertas de madera.

—Lo estás.

¿Qué podía decir? La situación era tan jodida que ni siquiera valía la pena mentir, aunque fuera por piedad.

—¿Más que cuando se publicaron aquellas fotos con Emmett? —insistió ella.

—Eso depende de lo comprensivo que sea tu padre —respondí, con cautela.

Rosalie tragó saliva.

—Entonces más —resolvió—. Mucho más.

Volvió a guardar silencio el resto del camino. Cuando por fin alcanzamos el final de largo pasillo y nos enfrentamos las dobles puertas de madera que conducían a su particular infierno, observé cómo trataba de colocarse una máscara impertérrita sobre su rostro, con el único objetivo de ocultar su debilidad. Pero Rosalie no había perfeccionado esa técnica tan magistralmente como lo había hecho Edward. Su máscara tenía grietas y sus ojos delataban todo aquello que pretendía esconder tras su rostro.

Una respiración profunda, quizás la última, un par de golpes sobre la madera y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse fueron el único preludio que Rosalie se permitió antes de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Seguí sus pasos con cautela al interior del despacho, consciente de que no era más una intrusa a punto de invadir un momento íntimo que, la verdad, prefería no tener que presenciar.

Dentro, la temperatura era cálida y el sol inundaba la amplia estancia, pero lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en Edward. Estaba allí, apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared, justo al lado de Jasper, que contempló a su hermana con expresión sombría en cuanto entramos. Su semblante circunspecto no tenía nada que ver con el que lucía Edward, que me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa cálida que le había visto esbozar en contadas ocasiones y a la que no pude evitar responder con una mueca tensa que, aunque no lo pareciera, pretendía ser sonriente.

El despacho de Eleazar Hale era dos veces más grande que el de Edward. Sobrio, también, casi rozando lo impersonal, parecía estar diseñado con sumo cuidado y a propósito, con el único fin de crear un entorno hostil para el visitante. Las líneas rectas de la decoración, la prácticamente total ausencia de mobiliario, que se limitaba a las piezas imprescindibles, y la desnudez casi descarnada de las paredes no invitaban a entrar y sentirse cómodo, sino muy al contrario, te empujaban a quedarte quieto en una esquina, discretamente, y rendir pleitesía al hombre que, casi a modo de rey sobre su trono, dominaba la estancia desde el centro del despacho, sentado pulcramente sobre una gran butaca de cuero negro.

Por sus vivos ojos azules —además de por ocupar el lugar de honor— no había duda de que se trataba de Eleazar Hale. Pero el color de sus ojos y la abundante mata de pelo cano, que en sus buenos tiempos debía de haber sido rubia, era el único parecido que guardaba con sus hijos. Su rictus severo no tenía nada que ver con las sonrisas amables que resultaban tan habituales en los labios de Jasper. Y a su lado, la actitud antaño altiva de Rosalie palidecía en comparación.

Un par de metros más allá, entre los ventanales que cubrían la pared más extensa del despacho y una de las pocas estanterías que disimulaban a duras penas la desnudez de la habitación, otra pareja de mediana edad nos observaba con curiosidad. Él, con ojos duros azules y cabello rubio, lucía una expresión impertérrita sospechosamente parecida a la de Edward. Y ella, de belleza serena y elegante, era el rostro familiar que tantas veces había observado desde el retrato que colgaba de una de las paredes del despacho de Edward.

—Rosalie.

La voz de Eleazar Hale tronó en el silencio sepulcral que desde nuestra entrada había invadido el despacho. Tras dirigirme una rápida mirada indescifrable —bien podía haber sido de curiosidad, o bien podía haberse tratado de desprecio—, había clavado sus ojos sobre los de su hija, esperando una explicación para aquella reunión urgente que Rosalie había convocado en una extraña mañana de domingo.

—Hola… a todos —comenzó Rosalie, y su voz sonó casi estridente en el silencio de la habitación.

—Buenos días, Rosalie —respondió la mujer de la belleza serena, con voz dulce. Escaneó con cuidado el rostro de Rose con aquellos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Edward, antes de volver su mirada hacia mí—. Y hola… hmm… no tenemos el gusto de conocer a la señorita que te acompaña, Rose.

—Es Bella —se adelantó Edward, antes de que Rosalie pudiera responder—. Una buena amiga de Rosalie. Y mía también —añadió, dirigiéndome una sonrisa a medio camino entre la complicidad y el desafío.

Aquello era realmente embarazoso. Tres pares de ojos me observaban preguntándose qué demonios hacia yo allí. Cuando yo tampoco lo sabía. Cuando yo ni siquiera era el objeto de aquella improvisada reunión. Y, sobre todo, cuando yo no debería estar presente en aquel momento de intimidad.

Maldita Rosalie y maldito sentimiento de amistad, que te empuja a hacer verdaderas gilipolleces.

Edward pareció captar al vuelo las señales de auxilio que lanzaba mi mirada incómoda y mi cuerpo envarado porque, en mitad de aquel silencio atronador, cruzó el amplio despacho para colocarse a mi lado. De forma automática, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su cercanía y su respiración pausada actuaron como un bálsamo para mis nervios.

—Ya que nadie se digna a hacer las presentaciones —dijo, antes de dejar la frase en suspenso y lanzar al aire un gruñido—. Bella, él es Eleazar Hale. Y ellos —continuó, volviéndose hacia el otro lado del despacho— son Carlisle y Esme. Mis padres.

Esbocé una breve sonrisa vacilante que tan sólo encontró réplica en los labios de la madre de Edward. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia mí a modo de saludo, mientras a su derecha, su marido apenas pareció haber reparado en mi presencia.

—Estupendo —gruñó Eleazar desde su gran butaca—. Encantado de conocerte… Bella —dijo, tras una brevísima pausa en la que, al parecer, tuvo dificultades para recordar mi nombre, y sin apartar los ojos de su hija—. Pero ya que me resulta improbable que nos hayáis convocado un domingo a las nueve de la mañana para presentarnos a vuestra nueva amiga, sigo sin saber qué demonios hacemos aquí.

Rosalie abrió la boca, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder. Su confesión quedó ahogada por el estruendo de las dobles puertas de madera al abrirse, seguido de la voz de Emmett, que tronó con alegría, ajena a la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

—¡Hola a todos!

Había entrado en el despacho como si se tratara de un huracán, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios que contrastaba con la incomodidad que emanaba del cuerpo de Rosalie. Nos dedicó un guiño de ojos cómplice a las dos, para luego dirigirse hacia sus padres.

—Hola, Esme. Carlisle —saludó, al tiempo que besaba a su madre en la mejilla—. Jazz. Edward, hermano —dijo, antes de encaminarse hacia el escritorio—. Buenos días, Eleazar… —guardó un silencio cargado de melodrama y, a renglón seguido, esbozó una sonrisa burlona, justo antes de lanzar la estocada final— _suegro_. ¿O prefieres que te llame papá?

—¿Qué…? —farfulló Eleazar Hale, mientras el significado de las palabras de Emmett comenzaba a calar en las conciencias de aquellos que aún no conocían la buena nueva.

La mirada de Eleazar Hale vaciló entre Emmett y Rosalie, y ella, con un aplomo que solo había conseguido reunir tras la repentina aparición de su marido, alzó la mano derecha, donde brillaba la alianza que Edward y yo habíamos elegido una semana antes, en plena borrachera en Las Vegas.

—Este es el motivo de la reunión —explicó Rosalie, con voz repentinamente calmada y agitando la mano para que todos viéramos a qué se refería—. Emmett y yo…

—…tienes un nuevo hijo —anunció Emmett.

—…estamos casados —completó Rose, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada fulminante a su marido, antes de volver la vista hacia su padre para aguantar el chaparrón estoicamente.

—¿Ca… sados?

Eleazar Hale boqueó como estaba segura no lo había hecho nunca antes en su vida y, por el rabillo del ojo, no se me escapó la chispa de orgullo que brilló en los ojos de Rosalie tras haber dejado a su padre fuera de juego. Probablemente, aquello también era algo que ocurría por primera vez.

Pero Eleazar Hale apenas necesitó un par de segundos para recomponerse y recuperar su compostura y esa mirada severa que, en aquel momento, se dirigía alternativamente hacia Rosalie y Emmett.

—¿Cómo que _casados_?

—Fácil —habló Edward, dando un paso al frente con resolución—. Solo hicieron faltan un par de alianzas y una noche en Las Vegas.

—Las Vegas —repitió Eleazar Hale, masticando las palabras con una ira mal contenida—. Las-malditas-Vegas. Rosalie —ladró, volviendo su cabeza hacia su hija—, dime ahora mismo que se trata de una broma o no tendré más remedio que hacerte desaparecer de mi testamento.

Ella se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, furibunda.

—Entonces tengo que felicitar a Jasper porque tras tu muerte será jodidamente rico —replicó, pronunciando sus palabras con una lentitud deliberada.

—Rosalie…

El intento de Jasper por apaciguar los ánimos quedó ahogado por el estruendo que organizó Eleazar Hale al levantarse de su butaca para encararse a su hija.

—Tu madre tenía razón —gruñó, con ambos puños apoyados sobre la madera lustrosa del escritorio—. Me advirtió de que serías una niñata caprichosa y consentida, pero no quise hacerle caso.

—Mi madre lleva años muerta y enterrada —dijo Rosalie, mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa cínica—. Por suerte.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamó esta vez Jasper; a su lado, Emmett parecía debatirse entre cargar a Rosalie sobre sus hombros para largarse de allí o lanzarse al cuello de Eleazar Hale para estrangularle con sus propias manos.

—Déjala, Jasper —replicó Eleazar Hale—. Ella misma se está cavando su propia tumba. Primero con el escándalo tras la fiesta de Nochevieja. Y ahora con esta boda absurda. Sabes que no me importa lo que hagas, siempre que no perjudique mis negocios. Pero dime, Rosalie —continuó, modulando su voz de forma escalofriantemente suave—, ¿qué crees que dirán los medios cuando se enteren de que te has casado con el hermano de tu ex prometido… en una noche de borrachera?

—No era…

Rosalie enmudeció antes si quiera de formular su réplica.

—¿No era una noche de borrachera? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir, Rosalie? —Eleazar Hale ladró una carcajada desprovista de cualquier nota de humor.— Escúchame bien porque voy a contarte una historia que quizás no conozcas. En diciembre, el senador Martin estaba a punto de contratarnos a Carlisle y a mí como sus abogados. El contrato estaba listo a finales de mes, tan sólo quedaba firmarlo. Los honorarios ascendían a un millón de dólares cada año, a lo que habría de sumarle la minuta por cada juicio que Martin quisiera abrir. Y te aseguro que son muchos.

Martin es un tipo correoso, empeñado en llevar ante los Tribunales de Illinois a cualquier persona en este maldito estado que atente contra lo que él entiende como la buena moral americana. Su lista es larga y nuestra oportunidad para hacer caja a su costa, única. Dime, Rosalie, ¿qué crees que pensó el bueno de Martin cuando te vio a ti, mi hija, encaramada en las rodillas del hermano de su prometido, en las portadas de las revistas de toda la ciudad?

—Me importa una mierda lo que…

—Oh, claro que te importa —la cortó su padre—. Martin se negó a contratar a unos abogados que habían sido incapaces de educar con rectitud a sus hijos. Me ha costado cuatro meses convencerle de lo contrario y ahora ni tú —dijo, apuntando a Rosalie con su dura mirada—, ni tú —añadió, volviéndose hacia Emmett—, ni vuestra maldita boda en Las Vegas me va a reventar el negocio.

El silencio cayó sobre el despacho como una losa en cuanto la voz atronadora de Eleazar Hale enmudeció. Me sorprendí a mí misma con la boca abierta y una expresión de asombro, incapaz de moverme. Incapaz de apartar mis ojos de la dura mirada que exhibía Eleazar Hale. Por la crisis de nervios que había sufrido Rosalie antes de entrar en el despacho, sospechaba que un efusivo "¡enhorabuena!" y un cariñoso abrazo no eran la respuesta que esperaba de su padre. Pero… ¿_esto_?

¿En qué realidad paralela —que no fuera un mal melodrama para televisión— una boda entre dos personas que saltaba a la vista estaban enamoradas no podía ser motivo de alegría?

—Eleazar.

Desde la otra punta del despacho, Carlisle Cullen había pronunciado el nombre de su socio. Lo había hecho con una firmeza y una calma totalmente opuestas a la tensión mortal que nos atenazaba a los demás. Con la misma templanza, cruzó la estancia hasta situarse tras el gran escritorio de madera para encarar a Eleazar Hale.

—Eleazar —repitió—. Creo que lo más inteligente para todos es guardar la calma y adelantarnos a los acontecimientos.

Había hablado en un murmullo seco, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes en el despacho pudiéramos entenderle a la perfección. Y aunque había disfrazado sus palabras bajo la fórmula aparentemente inofensiva del consejo, lo cierto es que su intervención se había asemejado más a una orden que a una sugerencia.

Eleazar Hale se hundió un par de centímetros en su gran butaca de cuero, con la mirada torva y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Supuse que aquella era su particular manera de decir "te escucho".

—La noticia va a saltar a la prensa en cuanto la gente vea esas alianzas que lucen ambos —comenzó Carlisle Cullen, echándole un rápido vistazo a Rosalie y a Emmett; no fue una mirada de censura, pero sí sorprendentemente fría, como si no estuviera hablando de su propio hijo y su nueva nuera—. Bastará un par de días para que los periodistas escarben un poco y destapen el episodio de Las Vegas. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es borrar esa boda y sustituirla por una nueva y tradicional.

Carlisle Cullen guardó silencio mientras el resto rumiaba su propuesta.

—Quieres decir… ¿divorciarnos y volver a casarnos? —preguntó Emmett, dubitativo; por su ceño fruncido, resultaba evidente que la idea no era de su agrado.

—Quiero decir anular la boda —corrigió su padre—. Borrarla como si nunca hubiera existido.

—¡Carlisle! —exclamó la madre de Edward, súbitamente enfurecida, con las mejillas rojas y los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho— Los chicos son adultos y han tomado su decisión. No tenemos derecho a entrometernos.

—Cierto —replicó Carlisle Cullen—. Pero si es imposible convencerles para que no se casen, al menos nos aseguraremos de que lo hagan de una forma que no cause más escándalo del que ya organizaron en Nochevieja.

—Anular la boda —repitió Eleazar Hale desde su butaca—. Eso es prácticamente imposible, Carlisle. Apenas se conceden anulaciones y además tendríamos que lidiar con los jueces del estado de Nevada, no con los nuestros.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado que, ahora me daba cuenta, su hijo Edward había aprendido a imitar a la perfección.

—Johnson, el nuevo de la tercera planta, viene de un despacho matrimonialista. Quizá él tenga algún contacto.

—Yo me encargaré del papeleo —intervino Edward—. Cuanta menos gente ajena a la familia esté implicada, mucho mejor. Y Bella me ayudará con la organización —dijo, para mi sorpresa, aunque más sorprendente fue el modo en que posó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda cuando pronunció mi nombre.

Le lancé una mirada, entre confusa y airada, pero él ni siquiera reparó en mí. Había trabado sus ojos con los de su padre, que le observaba con una ligera nota de incredulidad.

—Cuanta menos gente ajena a la familia esté implicada, mucho mejor —repitió Carlisle Cullen.

—Bella está aquí —señaló Edward—. Y también estuvo en Las Vegas. Al contrario que vosotros dos.

—Todo debe estar organizado en un par de días. Si nos demoramos más, corremos el riesgo de que la prensa se adelante y destape todo.

—Podemos hacerlo —insistió Edward, que continuaba con su mano apoyada en mi espalda.

No se me escapó el detalle de que Edward había pronunciado el verbo en plural, cuando era evidente que la única capacidad de la que Carlisle Cullen dudaba era la mía. Aún así, la mirada escéptica de su padre le obligó a añadir algo más.

—Bella se encargó de organizar mi última fiesta de Nochevieja —explicó, como si aquello debiera ser prueba suficiente de mi aptitud.

—¿La que terminó en fiasco? —replicó Carlisle Cullen, que no parecía en absoluto impresionado por mis dotes organizativas.

—La misma que resultó ser un fiasco por sus invitados y su anfitrión, y no por la organización.

La desafiante respuesta de Edward quedó colgando en el aire, mientras todos aguantábamos la respiración como meros espectadores de aquel rifirrafe. La réplica de Carlisle Cullen nunca llegó, por lo que Edward esbozó una sonrisa de victoria apenas perceptible, antes de cerrar el enfrentamiento.

—Si nadie tiene ninguna boda más que reventar, nosotros nos vamos —zanjó—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Con su mano aún sobre mi espalda, se dio la vuelta, obligándome a mí a hacer lo mismo, y se encaminó hacia las dobles puertas que conducían al largo pasillo enmoquetado. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper nos siguieron en un silencio tenso.

—Ha sido bastante peor de lo que esperaba —murmuró Emmett, una vez que las puertas se cerraron a nuestra espalda.

El color había desaparecido de sus mejillas y no paraba de lanzar miradas preocupadas en dirección a Rosalie, que caminaba a lo largo del pasillo con expresión ausente.

—No puedo creer que haya reaccionado así —dijo Jasper por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza—. Por una vez, podría haberse mordido la lengua.

—Probablemente se habría envenenado —repuso Edward cuando llegamos a la altura del ascensor. Pulsó el botón de llamada y aguardó en silencio.

—No sé si me horroriza más el rapapolvo de Eleazar o la indiferencia de Carlisle —murmuró Emmett, sombrío.

A su lado, Rosalie continuaba con la mirada fija en algún punto lejano, completamente ajena a la conversación.

—Rose —murmuré, tocándole el codo al tiempo que el 'ding dong' del ascensor resonaba en el amplio pasillo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —replicó ella rápidamente, alzando la cabeza con altivez en un gesto brusco—. Organiza la boda que quieras, Bella. Confío en ti. Lo único que te pido es que el banquete sea abundante. Quiero que mi padre se atiborre antes de decirle que esa será la última comida que va a compartir conmigo en su vida.

Sin decir nada más, Rosalie desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor, sin reparar si quiera en si Emmett la seguía.

* * *

><p>Cinco minutos después, Edward cerró con suavidad la puerta de su despacho y, por primera vez, aquella habitación me pareció más un refugio que la morada de mi peor enemigo. El silencio allí era reconfortante y no intimidante, como había ocurrido en el despacho de Eleazar Hale.<p>

Me volví hacia Edward, que aguardaba aún junto a la puerta, con una expresión cautelosa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Aterrorizada? —quiso saber, entonando sus palabras con la misma cautela que reflejaban sus facciones.

Abrí la boca para responder. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante toda la reunión. Al contrario, me había limitado a presenciar el espectáculo como una mera espectadora sin voz, pero… ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer? De haber querido decir algo, la tensión que me atenazaba no me habría permitido encontrar mi voz.

De haber querido decir algo, la injusticia de lo que había presenciado aquella mañana no me habría permitido templar los nervios.

—Indignada —dije finalmente.

Edward esbozó esa media sonrisa con la que el mundo parecía volver a girar en la dirección correcta.

Pero no aquella mañana.

—No puedo creer que… —enmudecí, mordiéndome la lengua— En fin, Edward. No quiero hablar mal de tu padre, ni del de Rosalie y Jasper, pero…

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué soy un cabrón?

Había hablado con una sonrisa en su boca, pero el humor de la mueca no alcanzó sus ojos. Cruzó el despacho con un par de zancadas largas para sentarse sobre el escritorio, a mi derecha.

—Escucha, Bella —volvió a hablar, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que contener la respiración al escucharle pronunciar mi nombre—. No quiero hacer de abogado del diablo, ni justificar lo que no tiene excusa, pero créeme si te digo que desde el escándalo de Nochevieja, la relación entre Rose y su padre no es tan estrecha como solía ser.

—¿Por no tan estrecha, en realidad quieres decir jodidamente tensa?

—Más o menos —concedió Edward, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Volví la vista al frente, clavando los ojos sobre las dobles puertas de madera. Había algo que, de todas formas, me había parecido más injusto todavía que el rapapolvo con el que Eleazar Hale había respondido a la noticia del enlace.

—La boda ha sido cosa de dos, pero se han comportado como si la culpa recayera únicamente en Rosalie.

A mi lado, escuché cómo Edward tomaba aire. Guardó silencio durante un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Mi padre es pragmático —dijo y, a pesar de que continuaba con la mirada fija en la puerta, supe que se había encogido de hombros con aquel gesto despreocupado—. Sólo le interesa buscar culpables cuando repartir responsabilidades es indispensable para solucionar el problema. Pero Eleazar…

Dejó la frase en suspenso.

—Eleazar es temperamental. Rosalie no había sufrido el genio de su padre en sus carnes porque siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos. Hasta que se enteró de lo de Emmett y nuestro compromiso.

—¿Cómo puede molestarle algo de lo que nunca tuvo noticia? —Me volví hacia Edward, que lucía una expresión confusa, por lo que tuve que explicar mis dudas.— Creía que tu compromiso con Rosalie era secreto.

—Lo era —coincidió y, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, hablar de aquel tema le resultaba incómodo—. Pero no nuestra relación.

Asentí con la cabeza y volví a guardar silencio. Su cercanía aún conseguía ponerme de los nervios, tanto como aquel día lejano cuando le conocí hacía ya un año. Pero había algo reconfortante en el modo en que ahora parecíamos ser capaces de entablar una conversación sin desearnos mutuamente una muerte cruel.

—Así que… —comencé, sin saber muy bien cómo plasmar mis pensamientos en palabras— ¿trabajar juntos?

Edward esbozó una leve sonrisa, mezcla de seguridad y desafío, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

De aquello sólo podía salir algo muy bueno. O algo terrible.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes —me recordó, bajando el tono de voz una octava e inclinándose hacia mí de un modo que, de no haber estado pendiente de hasta el menor de sus movimientos, me habría resultado imperceptible.

—Sí, pero conmigo a tus órdenes. Creo que esa es la única postura en la que esto funciona.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de Edward y solo entonces reparé en mi error de principiante.

—Oh —dijo, entonando sus palabras de un modo falsamente inocente—. Creía que ya te había demostrado que esto funciona en cualquier postura que se te ocurra.

Una carcajada se escapó de sus labios como respuesta a mi mirada furibunda.

—Vamos, Bella. Podemos hacerlo.

—No hagas eso —le espeté, cruzándome de brazos, como si con ese gesto pudiera crear una barrera protectora entre sus encantos infalibles y mi aturullado cerebro.

—¿Hacer _qué_? —quiso saber Edward, aunque estaba segura de que sabía exactamente a qué me refería.

—Ya sabes —gruñí, con los brazos aún cruzados fuertemente a la altura del pecho a modo de escudo—. Pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma tan persuasiva que hace que me tiemblen las piernas.

_Dios_. ¿Dónde había quedado mi filtro mental?

En cuanto aquellas desafortunadas palabras se escaparon de mi boca sin permiso, los labios de Edward se curvaron en esa media sonrisa letal tan suya, al tiempo que uno de sus largos dedos comenzaba a trazar un lento camino desde mi rodilla por todo mi muslo.

—¿Te tiemblan las piernas? —preguntó en un murmullo, con sus ojos clavados en el recorrido de su mano.

Aguanté la respiración mientras él parecía concentrado únicamente en sus movimientos. Sabía que aquel no era el camino. Sabía que eso era lo que menos necesitábamos para encauzar las cosas entre los dos. Pero por algún motivo, no acertaba a recordar porqué no debía permitir que continuara.

—Creía que estábamos en una tregua —alcancé a decir con la garganta seca, tras unos instantes que se me antojaron una eternidad.

Edward detuvo en seco sus movimientos. Retiró sus dedos de mi pierna y los hundió en su cabello, desordenándolo aún más en un gesto totalmente impropio en él y que denotaba nerviosismo.

—Lo siento —dijo, y parecía realmente arrepentido.

_No lo sientas_, quise gritarle. _No lo sientas y olvida que he abierto la boca_.

En lugar de eso, me mordí el labio con fuerza y volví a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos… —comencé.

—Lo sé —me atajó él, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en sus labios y la tensión entre los dos desapareció por completo con ese simple gesto—. Las manos quietas y donde puedas verlas.

No pude reprimir una carcajada, a pesar de que todavía no me había acostumbrado a la facilidad con la que las sonrisas aparecían en su boca últimamente.

—¿Así que tenemos 48 horas para anular una boda y organizar otra?

Edward asintió.

—Vale. ¿Sabes que estamos jodidos?

Un nuevo asentimiento, esta vez acompañado por una breve sonrisa.

—Está bien —suspiré, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba ya a planear la mejor manera de llevar a cabo aquella labor titánica sin morir en el intento— ¿Te parece si hoy dedico el día a conseguir citas con el catering y demás, y los próximos dos días lo cerramos todo entre los dos?

—Me parece —aceptó Edward, antes de alzar las cejas—¿Lo ves? Yo también sé acatar órdenes.

Le lancé una mirada escéptica.

—Edward, lamento decirte que a esto se le llama trabajar en equipo. Aunque si estás dispuesto a que sea yo quien dé las órdenes, estaré encantada de hacerlo.

Él se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras consideraba mi propuesta.

—Creo que todavía no estamos preparados para eso —murmuró mirando al suelo, repentinamente circunspecto; la gravedad de su gesto se esfumó en cuanto levantó su rostro hacia mí— ¿Te llevo a casa?

No sé si fue el modo en que formuló su sugerencia —como una pregunta cuya respuesta no podía anticipar, y no como una orden que daba por hecho aceptaría— o el hecho de que ya se las había apañado para derribar todas mis barreras sin que ni siquiera yo me hubiera dado cuenta, pero lo cierto es que me sorprendí a mí misma aceptando su propuesta sin que ello me supusiera un dilema moral.

—Vale —cedí en un suspiro.

Una sonrisa tan espontánea como sincera apareció en sus labios de forma automática. Sin decir nada más y sin borrar aquella mueca genuinamente alegre, se levantó del escritorio y me tendió la mano.

Mientras seguía sus pasos hacia la puerta, pensé que sí. Pensé que, definitivamente, podía acostumbrarme a esa repentina facilidad suya para sonreír. Puede que incluso se tratara de una enfermedad contagiosa.

* * *

><p>—¿Otra boda?<p>

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras a mi alrededor, Angela, Eric y Jessica parecían competir por averiguar quién era capaz de abrir la boca con más perplejidad y parpadear a mayor velocidad.

—Pero… —comenzó Angela, confusa— ¿Cuándo demonios hubo una, para empezar?

—En Las Vegas —explicó Alice con voz cansina—. El pasado fin de semana. Rosalie le propuso matrimonio a Emmett por teléfono y él se plantó al día siguiente en nuestro hotel. El resto es historia.

—Ahora sus padres quieren anular la ceremonia y celebrar otra tradicional, antes de que la prensa se entere y organice otro escándalo —continué—. Tengo 48 horas para organizar la nueva boda y, ya que no pretendo morir en el intento, necesito vuestra ayuda.

—Una boda —repitió Angela, y su expresión había mutado de confusa a escéptica.

—En 48 horas —apuntó Eric, imitando la mueca de Angela.

Asentí con la cabeza, en silencio. Si no respondían a mi petición desesperada de ayuda, lo comprendería. No podía pretender arrastrarles a una muerte segura y que ellos me siguieran de forma voluntaria.

—¿Edward va a estar en la boda? —quiso saber Eric, entrecerrando los ojos y con el rostro crispado en una expresión intensa, como si el sentido de su vida dependiera de la respuesta a aquella pregunta que acababa de formular.

De nuevo, moví la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmativamente, pero sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Y nosotros vamos a estar en la boda?

Un tercer asentimiento silencioso.

—¿Eso quiere decir entonces que vamos a poder ver a Edward vestido con esmoquin?

—Hmm… si Edward decide ir en esmoquin, supongo que sí, pero…

Mi réplica quedó ahogada por el entusiasta golpe que Eric dio sobre la mesa de la cafetería de la empresa.

—¡Acepto, pues!

—¡Yo también! —le secundó Jessica, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Alice y yo volvimos nuestra atención hacia Angela, que observaba la escena con expresión aburrida. Ante el peso de nuestras miradas, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Me queda otra opción más que aceptar?

Le agradecí el sacrificio con una amplia sonrisa, justo en el momento en el que mi teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. En la pantalla, el nombre de Edward me reclamaba con insistencia.

_Estoy en tu despacho. Y creo que debo recordarte que de nuestra tregua queda excluida la impuntualidad._

Puse los ojos en blanco al leer su mensaje.

—Edward me espera arriba —informé, antes de levantarme de la mesa tratando de aparentar calma, cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí en dirección a mi despacho—. De momento, tan sólo tenemos confirmado el lugar donde se va a celebrar la boda, en la finca del padre de Rosalie. Alice tiene un listado de lo que deberíamos dejar cerrado esta mañana. Yo voy a acompañar a Edward a tratar de anular la primera boda, por la tarde volvemos a reunirnos. Y no —atajé a Eric, antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca—. No puedes acompañarme para saludar a Edward porque le ahuyentarías y, la verdad, necesitamos su ayuda.

Con una mirada de advertencia para Eric y una última sonrisa de agradecimiento para el resto, salí de la cafetería y me encaminé hacia el ascensor. Dos pisos más arriba, Edward me esperaba en mi despacho, con gesto impaciente. Esa mañana llevaba puesto un traje gris, perfectamente cortado, y una corbata verde oscuro. Estaba guapo. Mucho más de lo que debería. Mucho más de lo que tenía comprobado que mi fuerza de voluntad podía soportar.

Me mordí el labio y tomé aire, antes de entrar en el despacho y encaminarme directamente hacia el escritorio.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

—Cinco minutos —respondió él, siguiendo mis pasos con la mirada.

—Angela, Eric y Jessica nos van a echar una mano también —dije, al tiempo que recogía mi bolso y mi abrigo—. Además de Alice, claro. Van a adelantar trabajo esta mañana mientras tú y yo resolvemos el tema del papeleo. ¿Estás listo? —pregunté, cuando ya me hube colocado el abrigo.

Edward asintió, pero aún así permaneció inmóvil en el centro de mi diminuto despacho.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, al comprobar que no me seguía hasta la puerta.

Él me observó durante un par de segundos con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si se debatiera entre decir lo que fuera que diera vueltas en su cabeza en aquel momento o mantener la boca cerrada.

Al final, optó por la primera opción.

—Hay algo que quiero proponerte antes.

Borró la distancia que nos separaba con un par de pasos y se colocó enfrente de mí, con sus labios a apenas unos cuantos centímetros de los míos, aprisionándome contra la puerta sin necesidad siquiera de tocarme.

Aunque —y mis piernas temblorosas podían dar fe de ello— deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a la boda —murmuró, clavando sus ojos con intensidad sobre los míos.

—Voy… voy a la boda —balbuceé. Sentía la cabeza embotada, intoxicada por su aliento cálido y por su cercanía—. Soy la encargada de organizarla. Tengo que estar allí.

—No me has entendido bien —volvió a murmurar él, pronunciando sus palabras con una lentitud deliberada que, paradójicamente, no hacía sino que acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón—. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que vengas a la boda conmigo. Como mi acompañante.

Abrí la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios. Había algo en su forma de mirarme que me impedía hablar. Sus movimientos denotaban aquella seguridad en sí mismo que tan familiar me resultaba ya en él. Pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba ansioso, nervioso incluso, por conocer mi respuesta.

Y había tenido la delicadeza de proponerme acudir a la boda como su acompañante. No como su pareja, porque sabía que, de momento, aquellas palabras me harían poner pies en polvorosa, puede que sin posibilidad de vuelta atrás.

Pero, entonces… ¿por qué me sentía decepcionada porque hubiera elegido la palabra acompañante?

—De acuerdo —acepté en un suspiro de rendición. Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le corté antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Pero entonces necesito que tú también hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que quieras —susurró él.

Cerré los ojos antes de volver a hablar, en un intento por reunir el valor necesario para vocalizar aquello que más necesitaba en ese momento.

—Quiero que me beses.

Si mi petición le causó sorpresa, se cuidó mucho de no mostrarla en su rostro, que permaneció impasible al tiempo que valoraba mi propuesta en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes de reflexión, se inclinó un poco más sobre mí, hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los míos. Permaneció inmóvil en la misma posición durante un par de interminables segundos, antes de besarme en la comisura de la boca.

—Ahora eres tú el que no me ha entendido bien —alcancé a decir con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que me suponía tenerle tan cerca y no tocarle.

—Te he entendido perfectamente —replicó Edward, sin apenas separarse de mí—. Pero te recuerdo que estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien y que hemos firmado una tregua. Para bien y para mal.

—A la mierda la tregua —gruñí entre dientes.

Edward rió por lo bajo y una de sus manos encontró apoyo en mi cintura. Una vez más se inclinó sobre mí, esta vez sí, para besarme en los labios de forma fugaz.

Aquel beso no había sido suficiente, ni siquiera se acercaba remotamente a serlo pero, a juzgar por la mirada de determinación que lucía Edward, supe que no estaba dispuesto a ceder más terreno.

Al menos de momento.

—Vamos, Bella —murmuró, separándose un poco más de mí—. Nos queda un largo día por delante. Y si te portas bien, estoy dispuesto a dejarte darme órdenes —añadió, guiñándome un ojo.

Le seguí fuera del despacho, sintiendo el inconfundible calor del rubor en mis mejillas. No sabía cómo iba a transcurrir esa mañana, pero de una cosa estaba segura: uno de los dos iba a explotar.

Y a juzgar por sus tácticas sucias, de momento mis ovarios tenían todas papeletas para ser los afortunados.

* * *

><p>El capítulo siguiente va a estar interesante. Estará arriba dentro de una semana, para que veáis que eso de recuperar un ritmo razonable de actualizaciones no es un farol que me estoy marcando ;)<p>

Mientras, estoy en Facebook (Bars Nueve), colgando adelantos del capullo y frikeces varias.

¡Ah! Por cierto, durante este parón he estrenado un blog de literatura (www . unkilodelibros . blogspot . com . es, sin los espacios), así que si queréis compartir lecturas y recomendaciones, os espero por allí ;)

Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica o amenaza por la tardanza, encantada de leeros en los reviews.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bars


	28. El equipo

Lo prometido es deuda. Nuevo capítulo del capullo en una semana. Como siempre, gracias por leer y por comentar a pesar de los parones. Sois las mejores ;)

Seguimos con los preparativos de la segunda boda.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 26. EL EQUIPO<span>

—¿Se puede saber dónde vamos? —pregunté con la voz crispada, mientras al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche los altos edificios de Chicago se sucedían unos tras otros, cada vez a más velocidad— ¿O es un secreto inconfesable?

Había aguantado la mayor parte del viaje callada, templando los nervios. Pero cuando el _Volvo_ de Edward comenzó a dejar atrás el centro de la ciudad, la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Y, en fin, ¿por qué demonios no me decía hacia dónde íbamos? ¿Para asegurarse el control de la situación?

Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase enfermiza hacía tiempo.

—No pretendo secuestrarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa —respondió Edward, con una sonrisa burlona y la mirada fija en la carretera.

Dejé escapar un bufido airado, pero ni eso, ni el modo exasperante en que hice tamborilear mis dedos una y otra vez sobre la guantera, pareció afectarle. Estaba de un buen humor inexplicable.

—Creo que no me convence esto de trabajar en equipo —dije, tras unos minutos de silencio.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward enarcaba las cejas, pero continuó con la mirada puesta sobre el asfalto. Ya habíamos dejado la ciudad atrás para circular por la autopista.

—Apenas acabamos de empezar —replicó él.

—Precisamente por eso —refunfuñé, cesando el tamborileo de mis dedos para cruzar los brazos con fuerza—. Acabamos de empezar y ni siquiera quieres decirme dónde demonios vamos. ¿Somos un equipo o no?

Edward dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro tenso y me pareció ver como sus manos se aferraban al volante forrado de cuero como más fuerza de la debida. Aún así, mantuvo la calma cuando abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo.

—Lo que yo creo es que te asusta comprobar que podemos trabajar en equipo y por eso quieres boicotearnos antes de empezar —dijo, justo antes de dar un volantazo brusco que nos sacó de la autopista para enfilar una carretera sinuosa que conducía a un polígono industrial—.Pero si tanto te empeñas, deberías saber que ya hemos llegado.

Las ruedas del coche levantaron una nube de polvo cuando Edward detuvo el _Volvo_ delante de una de las decenas de naves grises e impersonales que se extendían hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista. Le observé con el ceño fruncido mientras él se deshacía del cinturón de seguridad para salir al exterior. Sus ademanes eran calmados y controlados, pero había algo en la forma en que apretaba los labios que me hacía pensar que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Su excelente buen humor de hacía unos segundos se había evaporado y sospechaba que mis comentarios impertinentes tenían algo que ver con ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

Me encogí de hombros, resuelta y aparcando la culpabilidad en un rincón inaccesible de mi mente, al tiempo que me desabrochaba el cinturón. Los tira y afloja eran nuestra especialidad, incluso en medio de una tregua. Y tenía que saber que eso era a lo que se exponía cuando se empeñó en que le ayudara a organizar la nueva boda de Rosalie y Emmett. No como jefe y empleada. Sino como iguales.

Le seguí fuera del coche. Él se había plantado en mitad de la explanada de gravilla, con las manos en las caderas y la vista fija en una de las naves, la más cercana al lugar donde había aparcado el coche. No había ni un cartel, ni un rótulo, ni nada que diera la más mínima pista sobre lo que albergaba en su interior. Le creía cuando decía que no tenía intención de secuestrarme, pero aquel polígono apartado me ponía los pelos de punta, a pesar de que era mediodía y la luz del sol se colaba entre las nubes en un día de abril en el que, sin embargo, las temperaturas seguían siendo frías.

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia mí en cuanto me coloqué a su lado. Sus ojos tenían una urgencia que me obligó a prestar atención a sus palabras.

—Ahora escúchame, Bella, y por el amor de Dios, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida —murmuró entre dientes, sin apenas despegar los labios—. Hemos quedado con un pleiteador. No es…

—¿Un pleiteador? —le interrumpí, confusa; nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

—Un abogado mediocre que se dedica a demandar todo lo demandable para sobrevivir —explicó él, impaciente—. No es el tipo más recomendable de la ciudad, pero tiene contactos y puede ayudarnos a anular esa boda con un pequeño empujón en la dirección adecuada.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque aún no comprendía el porqué de su expresión repentinamente tensa.

—¿Dónde está el problema?

—En que es un bocazas —gruñó Edward—. No hagas caso de sus provocaciones. Se convierte en un gilipollas soez en cuanto ve un par de piernas asomando por debajo de una falda.

En un acto irreflexivo, le eché un rápido vistazo a mi atuendo. Llevaba falda, sí, pero nada provocativo. Negra, el dobladillo rozaba de forma casta mis rodillas. Alcé la cabeza de nuevo hacia Edward y comprobé, con cierta satisfacción, que sus ojos también se habían deslizado hacia mis piernas.

—¿Por qué me has traído, entonces? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

—Porque sé lo predispuesta que estás a pensar lo peor de mí y no quiero que me acuses de ser un imbécil sobreprotector —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros con fingida indiferencia—. Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿no?

Sin darme oportunidad para responder, su mano derecha se colocó sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, una zona de mi anatomía que últimamente frecuentaba muy a menudo. Con una delicadeza impropia en él, me empujó con él hacia la nave y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera llamar antes de hacerlo.

El interior era un gran almacén apenas iluminado, atestado hasta arriba de objetos de lo más variopinto. Avanzamos a duras penas, sorteando sofás desvencijados y televisores que parecían haber pasado a mejor vida. Edward me condujo hacia el fondo de la nave, donde aguardaba un pequeño despacho construido con paredes de metal.

—Es un almacén de objetos empeñados —me explicó Edward al oído, con su mano aún sobre mi espalda—. James se gana la vida de formas muy diversas. Vamos, nos espera en su despacho.

Edward entró delante de mí, después de golpear un par de veces la puerta. Lo que él había calificado como despacho, en realidad no era más que un cubículo atestado de pilas de papeles, sin ventanas y que apestaba a cerveza y a tabaco. Un par de botellas vacías descansaban precariamente sobre la vieja mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio y detrás, un hombre —James, supuse— rubio, de ojos azules y con el pelo atado en una coleta nos recibió con una sonrisa que parecía cualquier cosa, excepto una mueca amistosa.

—Edward, Eddie, Ed —canturreó con voz burlona y pastosa, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Edward. De hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, sus brazos parecían fuertes cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa para darle un par de palmadas a Edward en el hombro.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Edward frunció los labios de forma casi imperceptible.

—He intentado mantenerme en la legalidad —repuso, y una nota de tensión se asomó por encima de su fachada de aparente calma.

Sin esperar invitación, Edward se sentó sobre una de las sillas de plástico colocadas delante del escritorio y me indicó con la cabeza que hiciera lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando James reparó por primera vez en mi presencia.

—Vaya, veo que vienes acompañado —dijo, sazonando sus palabras con un escaneo concienzudo que me hizo sentir casi desnuda, a pesar de las capas de ropa que llevaba encima—. ¿Es tu nueva secretaria?

En sus labios, aquella inocente palabra sonó como la blasfemia más grande. Había abierto ya la boca para replicar, pero Edward se me adelantó.

—No —repuso, de forma cortante—. Es mi colega.

La mueca burlona de James se acentuó al escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

—Tu colega. Ya.

Sus ojos regresaron a mí y descendieron desde mi rostro hasta mi, por otra parte, inexistente escote, donde se detuvieron más tiempo del necesario, antes de volver a mi cara al tiempo que sus labios me dedicaban una mueca desagradable que, supuse, pretendía ser seductora.

James dejó que sus ojos se entretuvieran un par de segundos más sobre mí, antes de volver la cabeza hacia Edward.

—Bueno, Eddie —canturreó de nuevo, utilizando por segunda vez aquel estúpido diminutivo que todavía no comprendía porqué Edward le dejaba pronunciar—. ¿Vas a dejarte de tanto misterio y me vas a contar para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Edward se tomó unos instantes antes de responder. Puede que estuviera pensando en la fórmula más adecuada para exponer nuestra petición.

O puede que, simplemente, necesitara concentrarse para reprimir sus impulsos homicidas hacia James.

—Tenemos que anular una boda —dijo finalmente.

—Una boda —repitió James y de una forma que pretendía ser involuntaria, pero que resultó totalmente deliberada, volvió a mirarme de forma fugaz—. Tu secretaria, ¿decías?

—Mi colega —corrigió Edward por segunda vez, con la voz crispada —. Y no es cosa nuestra. Se trata de mi hermano Emmett. Se casó en Las Vegas y ahora quiere… enmendar el error —explicó de forma críptica, tras una breve pausa para escoger las palabras más adecuadas.

James se recostó sobre su silla y se llevó una mano a la boca, observando a Edward con expresión calculadora.

—Necesito que el papeleo esté hecho mañana a medio día.

La expresión pensativa de James se desvaneció, sustituida por esa mueca burlona que ya me resultaba tremendamente ahostiable.

Y eso que aquella mañana no me sentía particularmente agresiva.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —dijo James, ladrando una carcajada carente de humor.

—¿Tengo pinta de perder el tiempo, viniendo aquí a gastarte una puta broma?

La agresividad en la voz de Edward fue suficiente para que James borrara aquella sonrisita de sus labios.

—Eso es imposible, Edward —dijo, hablando con seriedad por primera vez desde que entramos en su despacho—. Y lo sabes. Así que déjame decirte que sí, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Que te jodan, James —replicó Edward, masticando las palabras con una rabia peligrosa—. Me debes un favor. Y te advertí de que pensaba cobrármelo.

James guardó silencio y volvió a recostarse sobre la silla, con actitud pensativa. De repente, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos sobre mí.

—Dime, como secretaria, ¿qué tal te desenvuelves en los despachos? ¿Haces muchas horas extra?

De nuevo, había algo en su voz que hacía que su pregunta sonara como la invitación más sucia que pudiera imaginar.

Por debajo de la mesa, Edward me apretó la rodilla con fuerza. Era su manera de alertarme para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero a juzgar por su expresión letal, parecía que él tuviera incluso más ganas que yo de lanzarse sobre el escritorio y matar a James con sus propias manos.

—James, cíñete al asunto.

—¿Sabes lo jodido que es anular una boda? —preguntó James, volviendo a centrar su atención en Edward— ¿Sabes además lo jodido que es hacerlo en otro estado?

Sin decir palabra, Edward metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su elegante abrigo y dejó un fajo de billetes sobre la destartalada mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio. Ante aquel gesto, no pude evitar abrir los ojos, sorprendida. Supuse que eso era el pequeño empujón en la buena dirección que Edward había mencionado antes.

—Quizás esto te ayude —murmuró Edward.

_Joder_. Aquello parecía una puñetera película negra.

De las malas.

James no pareció sorprendido por el fajo de billetes que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa. Se limitó a enarcar las cejas en un ademán escéptico.

—Con eso no tengo ni para empezar a sobornar al funcionario que puede ayudarte. Sin mencionar que yo también necesito un pago por mis servicios.

—Te vas a quedar con eso y además me vas a dar las gracias —replicó Edward con calma—. De lo contrario, estaría pagándote por devolverme un favor. Y no soy tan gilipollas.

Hubo un instante de miradas cruzadas, pero apenas duró un par de segundos. A juzgar por el ceño fruncido de James y por el modo en el que la comisura de la boca de Edward tiraba hacia arriba en una mueca a medio camino entre la cautela y la satisfacción, ambos sabían quien llevaba las de ganar.

—Que te jodan, Edward —fue el turno de James de gruñir aquellas palabras—. Mañana a mediodía tienes la anulación. Y ahora lárgate de aquí, joder.

La mueca de Edward, ahora sí, se convirtió en una sonrisa engreída y victoriosa que, sin embargo, quedó congelada en su rostro en cuanto nos levantamos y James volvió a hablar.

—Si necesitas un doble sueldo, estoy buscando secretaria. Pago bien —añadió, antes de esbozar una sonrisa escalofriante en mi dirección—. Y te aseguro que ibas a disfrutar de las horas extra.

Edward crujió los nudillos de forma sonora y, por un momento, tuve la absoluta convicción de que iba a lanzarse sobre James. No me veía con fuerzas para presenciar un asesinato violento, así que me aferré a la manga de su abrigo y tiré de él hacia la puerta.

—Vamos —murmuré, pronunciando mi primera palabra desde que habíamos entrado en aquel diminuto despacho.

Contra todo pronóstico, Edward me siguió hasta la puerta sin oponer resistencia, con las carcajadas de James resonando en nuestros oídos. El rictus severo de Edward no flaqueó ni siquiera un par de minutos después, cuando salimos de la nave. Me llevé la mano a la frente a modo de visera, cegada por el sol de mediodía, que contrastaba con la semioscuridad del despacho de James.

Edward, por su parte, me dio la espalda y se quedó estático por unos instantes, a medio camino entre la nave y el coche.

—Lo siento —dijo de repente, con brusquedad, volviéndose hacia mí; su frente estaba surcada por finas líneas y me miraba con una mezcla extraña entre culpabilidad e ira—. Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar a ese gilipollas. Pero es un imbécil irascible y una palabra fuera de lugar nos habría dejado sin trato. Pensándolo bien —añadió, y por el tono bajo de su voz, parecía más como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo—, hubiera preferido quedar como un cabrón sobreprotector e impedirte venir conmigo.

Maldito capullo. Debería estar cabreada por haber tenido que acompañarle a esa reunión tan desagradable, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que apreciaba su esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien y por tratarme como a una igual.

Me acerqué a él y le rocé el dorso de la mano con los dedos.

—No pasa nada, Edward.

Él tragó saliva y mis palabras no parecieron aliviar su culpabilidad. Opté por cambiar de tema.

—Dime, ¿estoy muy equivocada o acabamos de burlar unas cuantas leyes? —pregunté, tratando en vano de utilizar un tono de voz ligero.

—Nosotros no —replicó Edward, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche—. James se encargará de hacerlo.

—¿Dónde demonios conociste a ese tipo? —volví a inquirir, siguiendo sus pasos.

Edward me dirigió una mirada críptica por encima del techo plateado del _Volvo_.

—No preguntes si no quieres conocer la respuesta.

Arrugué la frente mientras consideraba sus palabras. ¿Realmente quería saberlo? Recordé a James, su voz pastosa y sus ojos ávidos, y esas botellas de cerveza que descansaban precariamente sobre el escritorio cubierto con papeles.

No. Prefería seguir en la felicidad de mi ignorancia.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es la próxima parada? —preguntó Edward, una vez que nos hubimos montado de nuevo en el coche.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad con deliberada lentitud. El motor se había puesto en marcha ya con un suave ronroneo cuando por fin me digné a responder.

—No debería decírtelo —refunfuñé, volviendo la cabeza para contemplar por la ventanilla como el polígono desaparecía de mi vista en cuanto el coche dio media vuelta—. Debería mantener el misterio hasta el final, como acabas de hacer tú.

Edward rió entre dientes y la tensión sobre sus hombros pareció aliviarse con ese simple gesto.

—Lástima que sea yo el que conduce.

La siguiente parada, como no me quedó más remedio que confesarle, era una antigua empresa de catering que tenía su oficina y un modesto restaurante en el centro de Chicago. Al mando todavía se encontraba Marco, el experimentado chef italiano que había desembarcado en la ciudad tres décadas antes y que, con tantos años de experiencia a sus espaldas, había conseguido que el negocio mantuviera su carácter familiar. No era ni el último grito en la alta cocina, ni elaboraba los menús más sofisticados, ni tenía una lista de espera de meses para contratar sus servicios. Pero, sencillamente, tenía la mejor cocina de todo Chicago. Desconocida para muchos y, aún mejor, me había hecho el favor de confeccionar un menú de boda con tan sólo veinticuatro horas de sobre aviso.

Teniendo en cuenta que Rosalie había delegado en mí todo el peso de organizar la boda, de la que no quería saber absolutamente nada (excepto en la parte en la que tuviera que pronunciar el 'sí, quiero'), cualquier ayuda me llegaba como maná caído del cielo.

Regresamos al centro de la ciudad en plena hora punta, con las calles de la zona financiera y comercial atestadas de coches y de peatones, por lo que Edward tuvo que aparcar el _Volvo_ dos manzanas más allá de _La Tua Cantante_. Se bajó del coche y me indicó con la cabeza que le mostrara el camino.

Mientras nos hacíamos paso a duras penas entre la marea de personas que salían a esa hora del trabajo para disfrutar de sus treinta minutos para el almuerzo, la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

—¿En qué momento terminaste haciéndole favores a tipos como ese tal James? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que esquivaba a dos ejecutivos que a punto estuvieron de arrollarme— Creía que no te mezclabas con los bajos fondos.

—Y yo creía que preferías no saber cómo le había conocido —replicó Edward, que con su altura, no tenía tantas dificultades como yo para abrirse camino—. Pero si insistes, te diré que coincidimos en la universidad. Tiene contactos interesantes, por eso me aseguré de no perderle de vista —explicó, y preferí no preguntar qué entendía él por "contactos interesantes"—. Hace un año le saqué del calabozo por una red ilegal de apuestas que había montado y conseguí que sobreseyeran su caso. Podrían hacerle caído unos cuantos años de cárcel.

Doblamos una esquina, dejando atrás el barullo de la hora punta. Al final de la calle, tan sorprendentemente silenciosa que resultaba un alivio, divisé el cartel de _La Tua Cantante_.

—Suena como una película pésima de mafiosos. ¿Le hiciste el favor para luego cobrártelo?

Una sonrisa arrogante asomó en los labios de Edward.

—Por supuesto.

Estaba a punto de replicarle que aquello me parecía muy poco ético (aunque sospechaba que no le iba a importar), cuando mi teléfono vibró en el fondo de mi bolso. Un mensaje de Alice.

_Floristería ok e invitaciones enviadas. Respira tranquila. ¿Sobrevives a la mañana? Dice Angela que intentes no tirarte a Edward ;)_

—Deberías decirle a Angela que nuestra tregua no contempla ese tipo de actividades.

Sentí su aliento cálido en mi nuca y el ritmo pausado de su respiración contra mi espalda. Por eso, no me sorprendió darme la vuelta y encontrar su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

Alcé la cara para enfrentarle, para preguntarle por qué demonios era tan entrometido, pero las palabras que salieron de mis labios no eran las que yo había previsto en mi mente.

—¿No las incluye?

Edward negó con la cabeza, despacio, pero una sonrisa juguetona bailaba en sus labios.

Decidí seguir adelante. Dar un paso más, a pesar de que sabía que me adentraba en terreno pantanoso.

—¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de renegociar los términos de la tregua?

Edward volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante.

—Lo que hay es una forma para terminar con la tregua.

Su mano se deslizó con delicadeza por mi pelo hasta mi nunca para enredarse con el nacimiento de mi cabello. La mantuvo ahí, moviendo su pulgar rítmicamente en una caricia prácticamente fantasma, y dejó que su boca se acercara a la mía.

Me incliné involuntariamente hacia él. Un poco más y estaba segura de que podría saborear otra vez sus labios.

—Hay una forma —continuó en un susurro ronco, acariciando mi boca con cada una de sus palabras— para que tú y yo consigamos lo que queremos.

—¿Cuál? —alcancé a decir, con la cabeza intoxicada por su perfume y por su cercanía.

Su mano recorrió con calma el camino que separaba mi nunca de mi barbilla. La tomó con delicadeza, clavando sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Confía en mí. Confía en mí de forma sincera y podremos dejar atrás este estúpido paréntesis. Hasta entonces…

Abrí los ojos cuando, de repente, sentí de nuevo el frío en mi rostro. Edward se había separado de mí y me contemplaba con una expresión insondable.

—Hasta que puedas hacerlo, lo más sano para los dos es continuar con la tregua.

Una palabra más susurrada a media voz con su boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía y mis ovarios habrían explotado. Respiré aliviada al comprobar que mantenía intactos todos mis órganos vitales.

De momento.

—Pues tregua, entonces —repliqué, tratando de ocultar mi frustración bajo una máscara de indiferencia—. En cualquier caso, no creo que la tregua te dé derecho a husmear mensajes ajenos —dije por encima del hombro, después de darme la vuelta para cubrir los últimos metros que nos separaban de _La Tua Cantante_—Ya hemos llegado.

Sin siquiera mirarle, empujé con fuerza la puerta y escuché con claridad cómo, detrás de mí, Edward reía entre dientes mientras me seguía al interior del local.

El lugar era acogedor y estaba inundado por los aromas que desprendía la cocina, donde varias personas trabajaban afanosamente para dar de comer a los clientes que aguardaban en el restaurante. Marco, el chef, ya nos esperaba a nuestra llegada con una gran sonrisa. Había trabajado unas cuantas veces con él y cuando accedió a hacerme aquel gran favor, estuve a punto de comprometerme a contratarle para todos los eventos que organizara hasta jubilarme.

Después de saludarme efusivamente con un 'Isabella' cargado de acento italiano, nos condujo hacia el pequeño comedor donde tenía preparada ya una degustación de varios platos que había ideado para la boda exprés de Rosalie y Emmett, a la espera de que Edward y yo hiciéramos la elección final.

Las tripas me rugieron ferozmente cuando Marco colocó cuidadosamente sobre el mantel blanco los primeros platos.

—Crema de tomate con rúcula, _insalata_ de mar, _bruschetta_ y una selección de nuestros mejores quesos para abrir apetito —dijo, con una sonrisa que invitaba a devorar la comida.

No me abalancé sobre el plato, aunque no fue por falta de hambre o de ganas. Al contrario, traté de comportarme con unos impecables modales a la mesa, que paulatinamente fue llenándose de más y más comida a medida que Marco iba tentándonos con el menú que había preparado: tres primeros platos, otros tres segundos y una bandeja a rebosar de postres para que eligiéramos lo que queríamos ofrecer en la boda.

Al terminar con los postres media hora después, volví la cabeza hacia Edward que, a juzgar por su expresión satisfecha, parecía tan saciado como yo.

—¿Y bien?

—Tú eres la experta —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto relajado—. Y yo no podría elegir. Me ha gustado todo.

—_Ma_ una boda es cosa de dos —intervino Marco, dedicándole a Edward un guiño cómplice—. No dejes que tu _promessa_ _sposa_ te lleve la delantera desde el primer momento.

Necesité un par de segundos para comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras del chef.

_¿Qué coño…?_

¿Era la segunda vez en una misma mañana que alguien creía que era _nuestra_ boda la que organizábamos?

De mis labios brotó una risa nerviosa incontrolable.

—Marco, creo que ha habido una confusión —dije, retorciendo nerviosamente la servilleta que descansaba sobre mis rodillas—. No estamos preparando nuestra… —titubeé y la palabra se atragantó en mi garganta antes de salir por mi boca— nuestra _boda_, sino la del hermano de Edward.

La confusión se reflejó en el rostro de Marco.

—_Ma_ yo pensaba… con tan poca antelación y al veros… —agachó la cabeza y parecía realmente arrepentido—. Discúlpame por el atrevimiento, Isabella. Os espero fuera mientras decidís el menú.

Con una nueva inclinación de cabeza y otra sonrisa a modo de disculpa, Marco desapareció tras la puerta del comedor.

—¿Tan horrible es?

Me volví hacia Edward, que no había pronunciado palabra desde el error de Marco.

—¿Tan horrible es —repitió, al reparar en mi expresión confusa— la idea de que estuviéramos organizando nuestra boda?

Su tono de voz pretendía ser ligero y una sonrisa divertida adornaba sus labios, pero había algo en su mirada que me hacía pensar que realmente quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Joder. De repente, hacía demasiado calor en aquella habitación.

¿Y por qué las palabras "nuestra boda" pronunciadas en sus labios no me hacían levantarme y salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás?

—Creía que todavía estábamos en la fase de la tregua —murmuré en un hilo de voz.

Edward rió entre dientes, pero no añadió nada más. En lugar de ahondar en el tema, señaló con la cabeza los platos vacíos sobre la mesa.

—¿Tienes clara tu elección?

Una oleada de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo al comprobar que cambiaba de tema. No estaba preparada para abordar esa discusión en aquel momento. No todavía. No, ni en un millón de años.

—Creo que sí —respondí, mientras echaba un último vistazo a los platos vacíos que descansaban sobre la mesa—. Me gusta todo lo que Marco ha propuesto como aperitivo y creo que para el primer plato nos quedamos con el crepe de salmón y los _rigattoni_. Después…

—La _foccacia_ y la _brochetta_ napolitana. De postre, pastel y tiramisú —completó Edward por mí.

Enarqué las cejas. Aquello era exactamente lo que había elegido en mi mente como el menú perfecto.

—Somos un equipo, ¿no? —dijo Edward, tentándome con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Puse los ojos en blanco, únicamente para dejar patente mi exasperación, y me levanté de la mesa. Edward me imitó, colocándose con un movimiento fluido su elegante abrigo sobre el traje azul marino que llevaba puesto ese día.

—Todavía nos queda toda la tarde de trabajo por delante —expliqué, mientras comprobaba que no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo de Alice en el teléfono—. Rosalie no quiere ni oír hablar de los preparativos, así que tenemos que encargarnos de buscarle peluquero y maquillador.

Un gruñido brotó de la garganta de Edward, que me miró como si estuviera gastándole una broma pesada.

—¿En serio? ¿Tengo que acompañarte en busca de un peluquero y un maquillador para Rosalie? ¿Acaso dudas de mi sexualidad?

Reprimí una sonrisa vengativa al contemplar su expresión de mártir.

—En absoluto. Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas al final de la tarde.

Aquella mueca torcida que convertía mis piernas en gelatina se dibujó en sus labios como toda respuesta ante mi desafío. Con movimientos lentos y calculados, Edward apartó a un lado la silla que nos separaba y se pegó a mí, deslizando su mano por mi espalda, hasta hacerla descansar sobre mi culo. Retándome con esa media sonrisa que tan buenos resultados le daba, dio un fugaz apretón, antes de guiñarme el ojo y darme una palmada en el trasero.

—Vamos, Bella —murmuró en mi oído—. Aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

Y en ese momento, tal y como había previsto al salir de mi despacho esa misma mañana, mis ovarios finalmente explotaron.

* * *

><p>El motor del <em>Volvo<em> enmudeció delante del portal de mi apartamento. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y llevé una mano a la manilla de la puerta del copiloto, pero no podía salir del coche sin hacer esa pregunta que me quemaba en la lengua.

—¿Subes?

Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró por la ventanilla antes de responder..

—Esperaba que me lo pidieras —dijo finalmente en un murmullo suave.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta para salir del coche. Fuera, la noche comenzaba ya a caer sobre Chicago y el frío era aún más intenso que a primera hora de la mañana, cuando había salido de casa.

—Confías demasiado en ti mismo.

—No es mi culpa, tan sólo me guío por los precedentes —repuso Edward, rodeando el _Volvo_ para seguirme hasta el portal—.Cuando volvimos de Las Vegas también me lo pediste.

—Y entonces me dijiste que no —le recordé.

Me costó una intentona más de lo habitual dar con la llave del portal y, cuando la introduje en la cerradura, noté que mis manos temblaban levemente. El cansancio tras un día duro, me dije a mí misma. La cercanía de Edward, que no se separaba de mí más de lo necesario, y lo embriagador de su perfume no tenían nada que ver con mi estado de nervios.

—Intentaba portarme bien —aseguró él en cuanto entramos en la semioscuridad del portal.

Me siguió hasta las escaleras, como si se tratara de mi propia sombra, y no se despegó de mí mientras subíamos hasta el segundo piso.

—¿Y ahora no? —pregunté, con la respiración agitada por la subida.

—Aún es de día —explicó al llegar al descansillo de mi apartamento—. No hay tanto riesgo como si fuera de noche. Puedo comportarme.

Me detuve delante de la puerta y, sin reparar mucho en mis propios movimientos, me volví hacia él, justo a tiempo para ver como sus ojos se deslizaban desde mi cintura hasta mis piernas. Enarqué una ceja, mientras mi mente canturreaba una plegaria.

_No te sonrojes. No te sonrojes. No te sonroj…_

_Oh, mierda._

Mi súplica quedó arruinada en cuanto aquella media sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Edward.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes comportarte? —presioné, notando el traicionero calor en mis mejillas, pero agradecida por lo mal iluminado que estaba el pasillo.

—No del todo —confesó él, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su boca—. Pero fingiré que sí lo estoy.

Me di la vuelta, con las manos más temblorosas que antes, por lo que a duras penas atiné a abrir la puerta de mi pequeño apartamento, que se abrió con un crujido quejumbroso. Él me siguió en silencio, y mientras yo daba vueltas por la casa, quitándome el abrigo y ofreciéndole algo de beber, caí en la cuenta de que verle allí, con su imponente altura, sus zapatos brillantes y su traje perfectamente cortado, ya no me parecía tan impactante como la primera vez que entró en mi apartamento.

Y él, que se había sentado en el sofá sin aguardar invitación, estirando sus largas piernas sobre la alfombra, parecía bastante a gusto en mi diminuto salón.

Me quité los zapatos, con una familiaridad que me sorprendió a mí misma, y comprobé los últimos mensajes de Alice —la carpa ya estaba montada en la finca del padre de Rosalie y las flores se colocarían al día siguiente por la tarde— antes de reunirme con Edward en el sofá. Me dejé caer sobre los mullidos cojines, arrugando la frente en un gesto de dolor, pues sentía las piernas cargadas después de un día de duro trabajo. Solo entonces reparé en la carpeta negra que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

Giré la cabeza hacia Edward y le dirigí una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un contrato de confidencialidad.

_Y allá vamos_.

Otra vez.

—Eso, en tu boca, suena tan mal como un "tenemos que hablar" en labios de una mujer —gruñí, súbitamente malhumorada.

Una débil sonrisa se asomó fugazmente en los labios de Edward, pero se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y sacó unos cuantos papeles de la carpeta.

—Exigencia de Carlisle —explicó, con el rictus repentinamente serio—. Quiere que todas las personas ajenas a la familia que participen en la organización de la boda suscriban un compromiso de confidencialidad para evitar filtraciones a la prensa. Los papeles tienen que estar firmados mañana.

Asentí con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era un trámite habitual en nuestro trabajo. Cogí los papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa y los ojeé por encima. Había cuatro copias del mismo contrato, con el nombre de cada uno impreso en la primera y en la última página. Angela, Jessica, Eric, Alice —por Dios, incluso Alice, que era la pareja de Jasper— y…

—Falta una —murmuré, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Edward guardó silencio mientras yo revisaba los términos del contrato.

—Falta mi copia —dije de nuevo al terminar de leer las condiciones, levantando la cabeza hacia él.

—No falta ninguna copia.

La voz de Edward fue un murmullo que apenas alcancé a descifrar. Arrugué la frente, confusa por sus palabras y por su mirada severa.

—Hay cuatro copias y somos…

—Tú no vas a firmar ningún contrato —me cortó Edward, tajante.

—Claro que sí —repliqué de forma automática, sintiendo de repente esa adrenalina inconfundible que me invadía cada vez que discutíamos—. Hasta Alice lo va a hacer y, técnicamente, ella es parte de la familia, al contrario que yo. Yo también quiero cubrirme las espaldas por si ocurre algo —insistí—. Quiero firmar ese contrato.

Edward me lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de hundir las manos en su cabello, en ese gesto que ya había aprendido a interpretar como nerviosismo.

—Joder, Bella —gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperante?

—¿Y tú por qué tienes que llevarme la contraria en todo lo que hago?

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien contigo —dijo Edward, afilando sus palabras con brusquedad—. Y después de todo lo que has hecho, me parece humillante y una gilipollez que tengas que firmar ese contrato.

Enmudecí ante la intensidad de su mirada y de sus palabras.

Y entonces, por fin, lo comprendí.

No era una cuestión de llevarme la contraria por el simple placer de hacerlo o porque esa era nuestra manera de llevar las cosas, la única que conocíamos. Era una cuestión de confianza. Edward confiaba en mí. Plenamente. Tal y como me había pedido que hiciera con él esa misma mañana.

El silencio cayó sobre los dos como una losa, mientras Edward se mesaba los cabellos sin ni siquiera mirarme directamente a la cara y yo buscaba la manera de enmendar mi error.

—Si sirve de algo —comencé, lentamente, tratando de poner en orden y en palabras el caos que reinaba en mi mente en ese momento—, creo que estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

A pesar de mi tono suave y conciliador, la expresión contrariada de Edward no varió ni un ápice.

—¿En qué, exactamente?

—En hacer las cosas bien. Y en ganarte mi confianza.

Esa vez sí, el rostro de Edward se suavizó e incluso me pareció atisbar la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. Despacio, se acercó a mí, cubriendo la distancia que nos separaba. Su mano tomó mi nuca en el mismo instante en el que dejé caer mis párpados para concentrarme en el aroma de su perfume.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacernos esperar? —preguntó en un susurro ahogado que dejó escapar contra mi oído.

—Poco —confesé, desarmada y rendida, incapaz de mentir.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, pude sentir cómo sonreía contra mis labios. Los acarició suavemente con los suyos, en un gesto que ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser un beso.

—Eso es justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

><p>Poquito a poco, pero avanzamos, ¿no?<p>

Para el siguiente capi dadme un poco más de tiempo porque este ritmo solo he podido seguirlo estos días que he estado de vacaciones. ¿Dos semanas? Adelanto como siempre en Facebook (soy Bars Nueve por allí). Mientras, esperando leer vuestros comentarios :)

Bars


	29. El salvador

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal todo? Aparte del cabreo (legítimo) por lo mucho que he tardado otra vez en actualizar, quiero decir. Como siempre, perdones por el retraso y gracias por seguir leyendo, pero hasta que no inventen días de 48 horas me temo que estoy jodida.

Pequeño recordatorio de dónde lo dejamos: Edward y Bella en tregua hasta que ella confíe plenamente en él. Rosalie y Emmett a punto de casarse por segunda vez después de que sus padres les obligaran a anular su enlace alcohólico de Las Vegas.

Pues eso, que nos vamos de boda.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 27. EL SALVADOR<span>

_Esto es el infierno._

Sonreí ante la pantalla de mi teléfono, a pesar de las palabras de Edward y de los gritos que resonaban en aquella pequeña habitación desde hacía quince largos minutos. Detrás de mí, Rosalie, enfundada ya en su vestido de novia, discutía acaloradamente con Alice.

—¿Y qué si no quiero salir ahí fuera? ¡Es una pantomima! ¡Una humillación! ¡Y yo ya estoy casada!

Me había dado suficiente cuenta de que Rosalie había acatado las órdenes de su padre con una relativa serenidad de lo más sospechosa. Y aquello no podía ser una buena señal. Por eso, durante las últimas 48 horas, desde que Eleazar Hale la obligara a casarse de nuevo, había temido que su falsa fachada de calma se resquebrajara en cualquier momento para dejar fluir sin medida el torrente de su ira y de su orgullo.

Lo que no había previsto era el desarrollado sentido para la oportunidad que, al parecer, poseía Rosalie.

Lo que no había previsto era que su furia se desatara cinco minutos antes de que le tocara caminar hacia el altar, al ritmo de una marcha nupcial que, a juzgar por sus gritos, más que el preludio de un feliz enlace, parecía que iba a ser la apertura de una batalla campal.

—Te recuerdo que ya _no_ estás casada —replicó Alice entre dientes, con la voz tensa por su propio cabreo contenido—. La boda de Las Vegas nunca existió. Así que o tienes el valor suficiente para mandar a la mierda a tu padre y hacer las cosas a tu manera, o sales ahí fuera de una puñetera vez.

—¡Que te jodan, Alice! —gritó Rosalie, alzando los brazos al aire— Que os jodan a todos. A mi padre, a Jasper, a Edward… ¡Y a Emmett, también! Que le jodan por obligarme a enamorarme de él.

—Bella. ¡Bella! —exclamó Alice, entonando sus palabras de un modo suplicante, algo que pocas veces se rebajaba a hacer.

Tecleé unas palabras rápidas y le di al botón de 'enviar', antes de volverme hacia ellas.

_Tienes suerte. Aquí se acaba de desatar el Amargedón._

Rosalie tenía la cara roja, a pesar de las capas de maquillaje a prueba de ceremonias lacrimógenas que llevaba encima, y unos cuantos furiosos mechones rubios se habían desprendido de su hasta hacía unos minutos impecable peinado. Solté un bufido exasperado y caminé hacia ella, tomando de paso el ramo de flores que descansaba sobre la cómoda que adornaba la habitación.

—Toma —le espeté, lanzando el ramo contra su pecho en un gesto que, esperaba, le dejara claro que mi paciencia acababa de agotarse.

Sin pronunciar más palabra, comencé a arreglar su peinado, enganchando los mechones sueltos con un par de horquillas. Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie se dejó hacer, pero su ceño y sus labios continuaban fruncidos en un gesto obstinado.

El pitido de mi teléfono desgarró el repentino silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

_Emmett ya está fuera. ¿Rosalie piensa hacerle esperar demasiado? Creo que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento._

Escribí de nuevo unas cuantas palabras rápidas para Edward. Aunque no eran en absoluto tranquilizadoras.

_¿Una eternidad, quizás? Ahora mismo no parece muy dispuesta a salir ahí fuera._

—No voy a salir ahí fuera —repitió por enésima vez Rosalie en un murmullo grave.

Por un momento, sospeché que hubiera leído el mensaje que acababa de enviarle a Edward. Pero un rápido vistazo a su rostro fue suficiente para despejar esa duda. Su mirada se había clavado en el techo, casi con tanta fuerza como la de sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

—Por supuesto que lo vas a hacer —dije, tiñendo mis palabras con la más exasperante de las condescendencias—. Por una vez en tu vida, vas a dejar de comportarte como una niñata.

—No voy…

Pero Rosalie no pudo completar su queja. La silencié con una única mirada y yo misma me sorprendí de la fuerza de mi cabreo. En cualquier otro momento, Rosalie habría ignorado mis ademanes airados. Pero esa tarde parecían estar resultando inusualmente eficaces.

Una vez hube terminado de adecentar su pelo, comencé con su maquillaje. No era ninguna experta, pero ni siquiera yo misma era tan cruel como para dejar que caminara hacia el altar con la máscara de pestañas corrida y aquellas rojeces salpicando la piel de su rostro.

Aunque, ciertamente, se lo merecía.

Mientras trabajaba en silencio, un nuevo mensaje de Edward iluminó la pantalla de mi teléfono.

_Dime que es una broma._

—Vas a hacerlo —hablé de nuevo, con firmeza—. Podrías haber desobedecido a tu padre, pero preferiste agachar la cabeza. Ahora es demasiado tarde, así que sal ahí fuera de una puñetera vez. —Dejé la máscara de pestañas sobre la cómoda y me incliné hacia atrás para observar, complacida, mi pequeña obra de arte—. Emmett ya te está esperando.

Hubo un momento de duda, un instante aterrador en el que pensé que Rosalie iba a mandarme a la mierda. A mí, a la boda, a su padre e incluso a Emmett. En lugar de eso, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y asentir con un gesto seco, la señal inequívoca de su rendición.

Suspiré aliviada. A mi derecha, Alice no pudo evitar hacer otro tanto.

Sin mediar más palabra, Rosalie se levantó del borde de la cama al que se había aferrado, en su vano intento por atrincherarse en la habitación en lugar de afrontar la boda. Alzó la cabeza, como queriendo demostrar que su orgullo seguía intacto, y se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso firme. Por el camino, tomó el ramo de flores entre sus manos ligeramente temblorosas —la única señal visible de su debilidad— y alisó las arrugas de su vestido con ademanes bruscos. Era sencillo y corto, pues ni la ceremonia, ni las ganas de los novios, ni los escasos treinta invitados, requerían más parafernalia.

Rosalie aferró una de sus manos en torno al picaporte de la puerta, pero se detuvo durante un par de segundos antes de continuar. Al otro lado, su hermano Jasper la esperaba para llevarla hacia el altar. No podría haber sido de otra manera. Rosalie no hubiera permitido que su padre se encargara de esa tarea.

Aunque Eleazar Hale tampoco se había ofrecido para ello.

—Te odio —murmuró Rosalie de repente, volviéndose hacia mí, con su mano aún aferrada al picaporte.

Fingí no saber a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser la maldita voz de mi conciencia.

Alzó la cabeza, de nuevo en ese gesto orgulloso que parecía ser el mejor antídoto contra sus nervios, y abrió la puerta. Como estaba previsto, al otro lado aguardaba Jasper. Le tendió el brazo, con una sonrisa tensa dibujada en sus labios, y se dio media vuelta, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Alice.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que Edward aún estaba pendiente de mi respuesta. Tan sólo esperaba que Emmett no hubiera cumplido con su amenaza de desmayarse mientras aguardaba a Rosalie al pie del altar.

_Tranquilo. Jasper ya la tiene colgada de su brazo._

—Yo la hubiera matado —habló Alice con tono sombrío, una vez que Jasper y Rosalie desaparecieron de nuestro campo de visión.

Recogí nuestros bolsos de mano, que descansaban sobre la cama, y le tendí a Alice el suyo, antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta.

—Por un momento consideré esa posibilidad —confesé—. Pero prefiero las bodas a los funerales.

* * *

><p>—Ha sido una catástrofe contenida a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.<p>

Con el ceño fruncido y una copa de champán en la mano, Alice echó un vistazo a su alrededor. A su derecha, Jasper hizo lo propio, aunque la sonrisa serena que se dibujaba en sus labios poco tenía que ver con el gesto tenso que lucía su novia.

—No ha sido tan terrible —replicó él.

Alice frunció los labios, disconforme.

—Si exceptuamos la discusión de la comida, en la que Rosalie casi le arranca la cabeza a tu padre —dejó caer.

—Y el modo en que Eleazar Hale parecía en todo momento dispuesto a levantarse de la mesa y pisotear todos los adornos florales —añadió Eric

Él y Jessica se habían unido a la celebración una vez que la cena hubo terminado y todo parecía estar por fin bajo control.

—Sin olvidar el momento en el que los compañeros de equipo de Emmett casi se cargan la tarta nupcial al ir a darle la enhorabuena a los novios con esa euforia desmedida tan propia de los jugadores de fútbol —apostillé, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la tarima que hacía las veces de pista de baile.

En el centro, Rosalie y Emmett parecían llevar toda una eternidad dando vueltas sobre el mismo punto, con las manos de él en torno a la cintura de Rose y una sonrisa tonta en los labios de ella. Se mecían suavemente al ritmo de su propia música, sin importarles la melodía que saliera de los altavoces.

La celebración tocaba ya a su fin, pero a ellos no parecía importarles. Toda la tensión se había desvanecido de rostro de Rosalie en cuanto su padre y Carlisle Cullen desaparecieron en el despacho del primero, poco después de la cena. Desde entonces, la celebración se había asemejado algo más a una boda, y no a una pelea familiar a punto de estallar. Desde entonces, Rosalie y Emmett habían bailado, sonreído y besado sin parar. Y a mí no se me había escapado el modo en que Esme Cullen, sentada discretamente en una de las mesas vacías, no les quitaba ojo de encima, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Al menos alguien se alegraba por ellos.

—… no creo que sea una buena idea…

La voz de Edward, extrañamente dubitativa, me devolvió a la conversación. Me volví hacia él, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Eric, que había alzado mi cámara de fotos y nos apuntaba con ella a la cara, casi como si se tratara del más peligroso de los fusiles.

—Vamos. He fotografiado todo con la cámara de Bella, excepto a vosotros dos —insistió Eric—. Además, ese esmoquin te sienta tan bien que sería un atentado contra el buen gusto no retratarlo y asegurarme de que queda registrado para la generaciones futuras puedan disfrutarlo.

Le miré de arriba a abajo sin el menor disimulo. Eric tenía toda la razón. Edward, con cualquier clase de ropa, era una tortura. Pero Edward, pintado a negro y blanco con ese esmoquin que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, era un castigo enviado directamente desde el cielo con una nota que rezaba "Para Bella, por ser tan idiota como para querer mantener las distancias con el sujeto más perfecto que he podido crear. Con cariño, Dios".

Los argumentos de Eric no convencieron a Edward en absoluto, aunque su expresión reticente era ciertamente cómica. Le toqué el brazo, casi retándole, y sonreí.

—¿Tanto te avergüenzas de mí?

La maniobra era burda, pero funcionó. Sus labios se curvaron en esa media sonrisa tan suya, al tiempo que uno de sus brazos serpenteó por mi espalda hasta encontrar acomodo en mi cintura. Edward se encaró a la cámara, con la prestancia y la soltura de alguien que había enfrentado en demasiadas ocasiones los flashes de los fotógrafos.

—Confesé en una revista que estoy enamorado de ti —murmuró en mi oído, mientras Eric se preparaba para disparar—. ¿De veras crees que me avergüenzo de ti?

_¡Flash!_

Y ahí estaba.

Me quedé sin respiración durante un par de segundos. Los suficientes para que la cámara hiciera su trabajo. Los necesarios para comprender lo que acababa de decir.

Que estaba enamorado de mí.

Lo había dicho. De forma indirecta, eso sí. Sin venir a cuento. Y a juzgar por su mirada desafiante, de momento no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo de nuevo en voz alta.

Pero él lo había dicho. Y yo lo había oído. Y era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y que el cielo se desplomara sobre mi cabeza sin en ese momento no estaba a punto de caerme redonda en el suelo. No se me ocurría una mejor forma de morir.

Abrí la boca sin conseguir decir nada, noqueada, por lo que él aprovechó rápidamente su momentánea ventaja.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —susurró de aquel modo persuasivo con el que se aseguraba un 'sí' por respuesta a cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Dejé que me guiara hasta la pista de baile, con mi mano firmemente aferrada entre sus dedos, que tiraban de mí hacia delante con decisión y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en voz baja, girando mi cuerpo para obligarme a encararle— Pareces acalorada.

Lucía una expresión inocente que poco tenía que ver con el modo en que sus manos se habían ceñido en torno a mi cintura. Alzó una ceja, instándome a responder.

—Lo sabes de sobra —dije, en el preciso momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al lento ritmo que marcaba la música.

—Yo no sé nada —replicó Edward, y aquella sonrisa torcida continuaba desafiándome desde sus labios.

Opté por cerrar la boca, temerosa de abrirme en canal allí mismo. No eran ni el momento, ni el lugar más adecuados para rendirme a sus pies. Aunque comenzaba a pensar que ninguno lo sería y, sin embargo, me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Edward era un buen bailarín. Lo comprobé sorprendida aquella noche, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas por su revelación inesperada, y mi cuerpo hacía lo propio gracias a la habilidad de sus movimientos. Nunca me había sentido especialmente a gusto bailando, menos aún con un hombre guiando mis movimientos, pero había algo en la actitud de Edward que me hacía sentir bien. En mi lugar, incluso. En el único lugar en el que se me ocurría querer estar en ese momento.

—No sabía que supieras bailar tan bien —confesé.

Edward rió entre dientes y ni siquiera se molestó en fingirse halagado.

—Creía que ya te habías dado cuenta de que hay unas cuantas cosas que sé hacer bien.

—No todas —objeté, casi en un acto reflejo, guiándome por ese impulso que todavía me empujaba a llevarle la contraria, incluso cuando ambos sabíamos que llevaba razón.

Su media sonrisa apareció de nuevo en sus labios al escuchar mi réplica y una de sus manos se deslizó desde mi cintura hasta enroscarse alrededor de mi cuello.

—¿No todas? —preguntó en un susurro grave, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre mí.

No todas. Pero la que estaba a punto de hacer entraba dentro de su amplio catálogo de habilidades.

La caricia de sus labios fue fugaz al principio, casi fantasma, pero rápidamente se convirtió en uno de esos besos que conseguían borrar de mi cabeza todo rastro de racionalidad. Sus manos estaban en mi rostro y su cuerpo se apretaba contra el mío como si…

—Parece que es la primera vez que tocas teta, Edward.

_Hmm_.

No exactamente como si fuera la primera vez que Edward tocara teta. Al menos nos las mías. Y visto su currículum, estaba segura que tampoco las ajenas. Y…

_Dios_.

Sentí las mejillas enrojecer mientras Edward se separaba de mi con un gruñido malhumorado, casi tan peligroso como la mirada letal que le lanzó a su hermano. Emmett, con una sonriente Rosalie enroscada alrededor de su cintura, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Y parece que tú te has quedado congelado con el cerebro que tenías a los doce años —replicó Edward, deslizando su mano en torno a mis caderas.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y yo no pude evitar sonreír al comprobar lo relajada que parecía.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunté.

—Desde que mi padre ha desaparecido, de maravilla. Ahora esto sí se parece a una boda por la que todos los invitados se alegran.

—No seas tan dura, Rosie —la reprendió Emmett suavemente, casi con dulzura—. En el futuro agradecerás que tu padre estuviera presente en nuestra boda.

—Lo único que le agradeceré es que al menos esta vez tendremos una noche de bodas sobria —bufó ella.

—Y ni siquiera así creo que Emmett pueda estar a la altura de las expectativas que todos tenemos puestas sobre él —pinchó Edward, esbozando una sonrisa sibilina antes de llevarse su copa de champán a los labios para apurar su contenido.

La mueca burlona que exhibió Emmett a modo de respuesta no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de su hermano.

—Hablando de gente que espera…

Edward no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir, acompañando el gesto con un gruñido, por lo que tuve que seguir la dirección que marcaban los ojos de Emmett para descubrir de qué hablaba. O mejor dicho, de _quién_. Al otro lado de la pista de baile, Esme Cullen se alzaba en toda su elegante gloria, enfundada en un discreto vestido y charlando animadamente con varios de los invitados a la ceremonia.

La observé con ojo crítico, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de ella. Aunque en su defensa debía decir que en todo momento había esbozado una sonrisa de sincera felicidad por la boda de su hijo.

—Ven conmigo, Bella —pidió Edward.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Eso de pronunciar mi nombre en un murmullo a media voz, entre la súplica y la proposición, con el único objetivo de doblegar mi voluntad para que me comportara a su antojo. Para que hiciera lo que él quería. Para que incluso comenzara a caminar de forma voluntaria hacia su madre.

Lo había vuelto a hacer y, aunque de momento no podía resistirme a ello, por lo menos ahora me daba cuenta cada vez que ponía en marcha aquella sucia estratagema.

Le dediqué una mirada de censura, mientras él me guiaba a través de los invitados, con su mano aún firmemente ceñida en mi cintura.

—Creía que estábamos en una tregua —cuchicheé, demasiado furiosa como para alzar la voz.

—Y lo estamos —replicó Edward, encogiéndose de hombros en ese gesto despreocupado tan suyo.

—¿Qué concepto tienes tú de tregua?

—¿Qué concepto tienes _tú_?

_Argh_. Le mataría.

Lo haría. De verdad. Lo haría si tan sólo no estuviera tan guapo con ese esmoquin.

—El de un territorio neutral —respondí y, por alguna razón que mi mente nublada por Edward y por su esmoquin no alcanzaba a comprender, continuaba caminando hacia Esme Cullen a pesar de mi repentino cabreo—. O el de un impasse en el que nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para decidir si tiene que dar un paso hacia delante o hacia detrás. Lo que sea. Pero te aseguro que en las treguas una no camina hacia su encuentro con la muerte… quiero decir, ¡con tu madre!

Sentí, más que escuché, la vibración de su garganta y de su pecho cuando rió por lo bajo.

—Tranquila, Bella —dijo, volviendo a utilizar ese susurro persuasivo—. Te aseguro que Esme es mucho más agradable que yo.

Lo era. O, al menos, la sonrisa cálida con la que nos saludó en cuanto llegamos hasta ella lo era. Afable y educada, Esme me estrechó las manos en un gesto lo suficientemente firme como para tener la certeza de que lo practicaba a menudo, pero que se demoró un segundo más de lo normal, como si quisiera hacerme saber sin palabras que yo no era una invitada más a la que saludar con aquel simple ademan protocolario.

—Esme, ella es Bella —habló Edward, sin demorarse en devaneos inútiles.

—Lo sé. No sueles ir por ahí de la mano con chicas, mucho menos te dignas en presentárselas a tu madre. Ya me di cuenta de que era Bella —replicó Esme, dedicándole una mirada de dulce reproche a su hijo mayor, antes de volverse hacia mí—. ¿Qué tal todo?

_Bien. _

_Me quiero suicidar porque tu hijo se ha empeñado en presentarme a su madre sin darme tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para ello. _

_Aunque antes de morir, me gustaría arrancarle ese bonito esmoquin que lleva puesto._

Sacudí la cabeza levemente en un intento por mantener mi atención en la conversación.

—Bien. Aliviada. Parece que todo ha salido según lo previsto, después de todo.

Prefería centrar el tema en el trabajo. Al menos, aquel era terreno conocido para mí.

—La ceremonia ha sido perfecta —sonrió Esme—. No creía que fuera posible organizar una boda en apenas un par de días.

—Oh —exclamé, sorprendida por el cumplido—. Edward ha sido de gran ayuda.

Ella le dedicó una larga mirada de la que apenas pude captar nada.

—Eso tampoco suele hacerlo —replicó—. Encantada de conocerte, Bella.

Con otro apretón de manos y una nueva sonrisa cálida, Esme se alejó de nosotros.

—Creo que acabamos de adentrarnos en territorio desconocido —habló Edward tras unos instantes de silencio.

—Y yo creo que deberías sacarme a bailar otra vez.

Edward se volvió hacia mí, sorprendido por mi petición. Alzó las cejas, instándome a explicarme.

—Acabas de presentarme a tu madre. Y eso antes de definir lo que somos tú y yo —comencé a hablar, sin saber muy bien cómo poner en orden mis ideas—. Estoy en estado de shock. Puede que si me haces girar, la cabeza me dé vueltas y así se me pase.

Como toda respuesta, Edward soltó una carcajada abierta, de esas que nunca dejaba escapar de sus labios, pero aún así lo hizo. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la tarima que hacía las veces de pista de baile. Y sí, hizo que mi cabeza diera vueltas mientras giraba entre sus brazos. Y después, cuando la boda terminó y me llevó hasta mi casa en su coche, hizo lo mismo por segunda vez.

Pero entonces solo necesitó sus labios y un beso de despedida en la puerta de mi apartamento.

* * *

><p>—Quiere pagarnos la mitad de lo que debería.<p>

Fruncí el ceño, al tiempo que mi ordenador emitía un largo pitido antes de encenderse. Era primera hora de la mañana del lunes y, al otro lado del teléfono, Alice (y yo por extensión) ya tenía un problema.

— ¿Y Aro qué opina?

Alice lanzó un bufido que dejaba bien claro lo que _ella_ opinaba de nuestro jefe.

—Dice que aceptemos y luego ya negociaremos el precio.

Moví la cabeza de arriba a abajo, a pesar de que Alice no podía verme. El ordenador ya se había encendido, por lo que me senté en la butaca para comenzar la jornada. Sobre mi escritorio descansaba el periódico del día y una revista de cotilleos, cortesía de Jessica, que había dejado ambos sobre mi mesa antes de que yo llegara a la oficina. Sin dudarlo, alargué la mano para alcanzar la revista primero. Ya habría tiempo para leer las malas noticias después.

—Cuéntame otra vez de qué va el encargo. El otro día no me quedó muy claro —le pedí.

Alice comenzó de nuevo hablar, mientras mi atención se dividía entre sus palabras y la revista.

—Es un tío hortera, con demasiado dinero y mal gusto. Y es amigo de Aro —parloteó ella—. Quiere organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto a su hija…

—No me digas más —la interrumpí—. ¿Cumple dieciséis?

—Exacto.

_El culo de tamaño galáctico de Kim Kardashian. La enésima dieta de Jessica Simpson. El nuevo (y hortera) tatuaje de Rihanna. _

Dios.

¿Qué mierda de revista era aquella? ¿Y por qué la estaba leyendo en lugar del periódico?

—¿Por qué tenemos que organizarla nosotras? —pregunté, pasando las páginas de forma casi compulsiva, una detrás de otra—. Es un trabajo de principiante. De eso suelen encargarse los recién llegados a la empresa.

—Ya te lo he dicho. El padre es amigo personal de Aro y…

_Cómo conseguir un vientre plano (esta vez sí) este verano. Cinco trucos infalibles para mantener a tu hombre satisfecho en la cama. La boda secreta de…_

—Joder.

Alice interrumpió sus explicaciones al escuchar mi voz, repentinamente acongojada.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho joder —repetí, con los ojos pegados en la página 25 de la revista, incapaz de que mi mente procesara aquella información (y cómo coño había llegado hasta allí)—. Joder y todas las palabras malsonantes que se te ocurran.

—¿Qué demonios pasa, Bella?

—Las fotos de la boda de Rose y Emmett en una revista. Eso pasa.

Alice guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea durante un par de tensos segundos. Las malditas fotos de la ceremonia estaban allí, en la página 25. Y seguían en la 26, 27 y 28. Impresas, brillantes, reales. Y lo que es peor, acompañadas por un texto en el que se explicaba cómo Rosalie y Emmett habían tenido que casarse por segunda vez, obligados por sus padres, después de que éstos descubrieran su enlace alcohólico de Las Vegas y les hubieran obligado a anularlo.

¿Cómo coño se habían enterado los periodistas de la historia?

—¿Quién crees que ha podido filtrarlas? —preguntó Alice.

—¿Quién llevaba una cámara ese día? —contraataqué yo.

La respuesta era demasiado fácil. Pero por si aún tenía alguna duda, en cuanto lancé la pregunta al aire mis ojos se toparon con otra de las fotos del reportaje robado: Edward, increíblemente guapo con su esmoquin y luciendo una gran sonrisa, agarrado a mi cintura.

La foto que nos había tomado Eric.

La foto que nos había tomado Eric con mi cámara, para ser más exactos.

—Mierda, Alice —gemí, dejando caer la revista sobre la mesa y mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Son las fotos que hicimos con mi cámara.

—¿Dónde la tienes?

La voz de Alice cambió por completo con esa pregunta. De la sorpresa inicial había pasado a tomar las riendas, práctica y directa. Rebusqué entre mi bolso, que descansaba sobre el escritorio, y rápidamente mis dedos dieron con la cámara, que se encontraba en el fondo. La saqué para comprobar que mis fotos seguían allí, intactas. Efectivamente, eran las mismas que ilustraban el reportaje.

—La tengo en el bolso y las fotos siguen ahí —dije, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón acelerado—. Quienquiera que las haya robado, ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para no dejarme sin cámara y sin recuerdos de la boda.

Escuché un "hmmm" grave al otro lado de la línea, pero aparte de ese gruñido indescifrable —que bien podía significar "estoy contigo" o "suicídate ya"— Alice no añadió nada más.

Un par de segundos más de silencio fueron suficientes para obligarme a formular en voz alta la pregunta que pendía en el aire.

—Estoy jodida, ¿verdad?

—Mucho —respondió Alice, tensa—. De hecho, yo diría que estás de mierda hasta el cuello.

Oh, _joder_.

Sentía el pulso de mi corazón en todas partes. En las muñecas. En el cuello. En las sienes, que parecían a punto de estallarme. El aire me llegaba en bocanadas escasas y superficiales, y mi mente ya había comenzado a dibujar los escenarios de mi posible muerte. Siempre a manos de Rosalie (a veces acompañada por Emmett, otras con la ayuda Edward), en cuanto se diera cuenta de que mis fotos de su boda habían acabado en las páginas de una revista de cotilleos.

Estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar cuando Alice me llamó al orden.

—Deja el ataque de pánico para más tarde y ahora escúchame, Bella —ordenó con dureza.

Asentí con la cabeza, de nuevo a pesar de que ella no podía verme, pero Alice interpretó correctamente ese breve momento de silencio.

—Tienes que avisar a Edward. Cuéntale lo que ha pasado, él te ayudará.

—¿Y si no me cree?

—Joder, Bella —gruñó Alice, haciéndome sentir mal sin ni siquiera tener que alzar la voz—. Aunque tú te empeñes en negarlo, toda esta puñetera ciudad sabe que está enamorado de ti. Te creería aunque le dijeras que eres un ser de luz puesto en este mundo para hacer de sus fantasías sexuales una realidad. ¡Vamos!

Su última exclamación me despertó del trance en el que me había sumido al ver las fotos publicadas en la revista. Con un "gracias" a modo de despedida, colgué el teléfono. Lo dejé sobre el escritorio, observándole fijamente, y me concedí cinco segundos de tregua mental antes de volver a cogerlo para llamar a Edward y contarle lo que había ocurrido.

Cinco.

_Vamos, Bella. Eres adulta. Puedes hacerlo._

Cuatro.

_Coge el maldito teléfono y llama._

Tres.

_Te va a creer. Lo de desconfiar por sistema el uno del otro ya está superado._

Dos.

_Joder. Joder. JODER. No me va a creer. ¿Cómo coño me va a creer? Tiene una habilidad muy desarrollada para_ _pensar lo peor de los demás y yo no voy a ser una excepción._

Uno.

_Quizás lo mejor es tirar el teléfono por la ventana e ir yo detrás._

—¡Bella!

No recordaba haberme levantado de la butaca para salir de mi despacho por la ventana en lugar de por la puerta, así que supuse que el hecho de que acabara de escuchar la voz de Edward no era un truco post-mortem de mi cerebro, sino que aquello significaba que Edward realmente se encontraba allí.

Alcé la mirada de mi teléfono para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, fijos en mí.

—Hola, Edward —alcancé a decir con un hilo de voz que odié en cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios—. Estaba a punto de llamarte.

Él apenas me dedicó una mirada que no llegó a durar ni dos segundos, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y cruzar el pequeño despacho con una única zancada.

—Ya sé lo que ha pasado —dijo, antes de que yo pudiera volver a abrir la boca—. Vamos.

Con un gesto poco ceremonioso, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para que me levantara de la butaca. Le seguí, confusa aún por las fotos y por su extraña actitud. ¿Y por qué no le había preguntado todavía qué hacía en mi despacho?

—¿Dónde? —fue lo único que acerté a inquirir.

—A Cullen&Hale —explicó, sin utilizar más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias—. Carlisle y Eleazar quieren hablar contigo. He intentado disuadirles, pero están demasiado cabreados como para escucharme.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía mi abrigo en silencio. Él me lanzó una última mirada teñida de lo que me pareció se trataba de preocupación, antes de abrir la puerta del despacho e indicarme que saliera delante de él. Le dediqué un "adiós" apenas audible a Jessica, que nos observaba curiosa desde su mesa, al lado de la puerta, y me encaminé hacia el ascensor, con Edward pisándome los talones en todo momento.

Solo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras nosotros, atrapándonos frente a frente en aquel pequeño cubículo, reuní el valor suficiente para pronunciar las palabras que debería haberle dicho en cuanto irrumpió en mi despacho.

—Yo no filtré las fotos.

La luz que arrojaba la lámpara del ascensor era amarillenta e inusualmente tenue, pero aún así pude apreciar con claridad la mueca exasperada que cruzó su rostro.

—Claro que no lo hiciste tú —replicó, y a pesar de su gesto crispado, su voz sonó sorprendentemente calmada; cálida, incluso—. No lo he pensado en ningún momento.

—Pero son las fotos que hice con mi cámara —insistí.

Un sonoro 'ding' fue la señal de que ya habíamos llegado al aparcamiento subterráneo. De nuevo, Edward extendió la mano para indicarme que saliera delante de él en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Lo sé —murmuró, al tiempo que una de sus manos hizo contacto con la parte baja de mi espalda—. Sé que tú fuiste la única que llevó una cámara a la boda.

Me empujó suavemente hacia la izquierda. Al fondo, vislumbré el brillo plateado de su _Volvo_.

—Entonces… —volví a la carga, pero la frase quedó suspendida en el aire, sin saber muy bien cómo continuarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

Dejé que me guiara en silencio hasta su coche, sin oponer resistencia. Sin empeñarme en llevar yo mi camioneta. Sin poner en palabras el torbellino de ideas que me nublaban la mente.

Sin preguntarle por qué, _por qué_, estaba tan seguro de mí.

—Bella —habló Edward de nuevo, su voz todavía sosegada, pero su rostro crispado en el mismo gesto duro que hacía unos segundos—. Sé que no fuiste tú. No lo he dudado ni un momento y ni siquiera tú me vas a hacer cuestionarme. Y ahora, entra en el coche.

Le encaré, inmóvil y casi furiosa. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en confiar a ciegas en mí cuando yo no le había dado motivos suficientes para ello?

—_Por favor_, entra en el coche —repitió con un gruñido poco amistoso.

A pesar de que la temperatura dentro del _Volvo_ era agradable, agradecí los rayos de sol que inundaron la cabina del coche en cuanto Edward lo sacó del aparcamiento subterráneo de mi empresa. Dejé que condujera en silencio, con la mirada clavada en las calles del centro de Chicago y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Únicamente reuní las fuerzas necesarias para hablar cuando, quince minutos después, Edward enfiló la Avenida Michigan. Vislumbré la torre de Cullen&Hale al fondo de la calle.

—¿Tu padre y Eleazar creen que he sido yo?

Edward dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—No exactamente. Sospechan de todos, excepto de la familia. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que los invitados a la boda tan sólo eran parte de la familia…

_Jodidamente genial_.

—Escucha, Bella. Ninguno de los dos sabe que las fotos son de tu cámara, y eso es algo que ni tú ni yo vamos a decirles —habló de nuevo Edward, lanzándome una rápida mirada de advertencia, antes de volver a centrar la atención en la carretera—. Yo me ocuparé de averiguar quién vendió esas fotos. Pero ellos quieren hablar contigo porque tú fuiste la responsable de organizar la boda y creen que la filtración es obra de alguien de tu equipo. Para ellos, eres responsable en cualquier caso.

Edward estaba en lo cierto. Por eso, cuando puse un pie sobre la moqueta que cubría el suelo del despacho de Eleazar Hale, le agradecí que no me hubiera edulcorado la reacción de su padre y el de Rosalie al enterarse de la filtración. Gracias a que me había puesto sobre aviso en relación al cabreo monumental de ambos, las miradas mortíferas que los dos me lanzaron a modo de bienvenida eran algo para lo que ya me había mentalizado en el trayecto en coche hasta allí.

La retahíla que salió por la boca de Eleazar Hale antes incluso de que pudiera explicarles lo sucedido, también.

—…un sinsentido. Imperdonable. ¡Un ultraje! Han manchado la dignidad de las familias Cullen y Hale y han vulnerado nuestra privacidad. Exijo que averigües inmediatamente quién ha sido el responsable. Le demandaremos por incumplir su contrato de confidencialidad.

Ah, sí. El mismo que Edward se había empeñado en que yo no firmara.

—Eleazar, Carlisle…

La llamada a la calma de Edward, como en las diez ocasiones anteriores en que había intentado hablar, fue ignorada. El torrente era imparable, incluso para él.

—En cualquier caso, si algún miembro de tu equipo es el autor de la filtración, también prepararemos una demanda contra ti, Isabella —intervino Carlisle Cullen, todo calma, control y precisión frente al rostro congestionado y las palabras iracundas y grandilocuentes de Eleazar Hale—. Eres responsable en último término.

Carlisle Cullen acababa de tocar hueso. Lo supe por el modo en que el cuerpo de Edward se envaró de forma casi imperceptible al descubrir lo que planeaba su padre. Dio un paso al frente para colocarse en el centro del despacho y estaba segura de que, esta vez sí, iba a hacerse oír.

—Eso no va a ser necesario.

Su voz sonaba tan controlada como la de su padre, pero le conocía demasiado bien como para dejarme engañar por su mueca aparentemente relajada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carlisle Cullen.

—He dicho que no vais a tener que demandar a Bella porque ella no es responsable de nada.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —replicó Eleazar Hale, tan airado al dirigirse a Edward como al hacerlo conmigo.

Edward se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje gris. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y la indiferencia. Pero, de nuevo, creía poder ver más allá de su ensayada fachada de tipo apático para el que nada resultaba lo suficientemente importante como para afectarle.

—Yo filtré las fotos —confesó, pronunciando las palabras con claridad—. Lo hice para vengarme de Emmett por lo que ocurrió en mi fiesta de Nochevieja.

* * *

><p>Creo que de momento lo dejamos ahí. A parte del final, tengo otra mala noticia: al capullo solo quedan dos capítulos. Lo bueno es que estoy preparando el siguiente como regalo adelantado de Reyes, así que tardará menos de una semana (benditas vacaciones).<p>

Hasta entonces, espero leeros en los reviews ;) ¡Feliz año!

Bars


	30. La cena

El regalo de Reyes prometido. Gracias por leer y por comentar (es increíble, pero estamos a nada de los 2000 reviews). Es un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero espero que os guste.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 28. LA CENA<span>

_Edward se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje gris. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación y la indiferencia. Pero, de nuevo, creía poder ver más allá de su ensayada fachada de tipo apático para quien nada resultaba lo suficientemente importante como para afectarle._

—_Yo filtré las fotos —confesó, pronunciando las palabras con claridad—. Lo hice para vengarme de Emmett por lo que ocurrió en mi fiesta de Nochevieja._

No podía apartar mis ojos de él. Ni siquiera para comprobar las expresiones confusas que, estaba segura, en ese momento lucían Carlisle Cullen y Eleazar Hale tras escuchar la confesión de Edward.

—Si es una broma…

La réplica del padre de Rosalie quedó ahogada por la voz cortante de Edward.

—Yo no hago bromas.

—Edward.

Carlisle Cullen dio un par de pasos hacia delante y, por primera vez desde que le conocía, me pareció apreciar un gesto vacilante en su rostro, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aflorado en sus facciones.

—Edward —repitió su padre, y la indecisión que había creído ver unos intantes antes no dejó rastro alguno en su voz, que sonó firme en el silencio confuso que había inundado el despacho tras la revelación de Edward—. Creo que eres consciente de que esto te coloca en una posición extremadamente delicada.

No debería creer que Carlisle Cullen estuviera dispuesto a demandar a su hijo, tal y como había amenazado hacerlo conmigo minutos antes. No debería creerlo, excepto en el caso de que el padre de Edward fuera Carlisle Cullen.

—Lo sé —murmuró Edward, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos clavados en los de su progenitor.

—Entonces es mi deber decirte que…

—Lo sé —repitió Edward, cortando de raíz la réplica de Carlisle Cullen— y asumo las consecuencias. Pero antes dejadme que me lleve a Bella de aquí. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Sin aguardar a que su padre le diera un permiso que, por otra parte, ni siquiera le había pedido, Edward dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia mí para tomarme suavemente por el brazo y guiarme fuera del despacho de Eleazar Hale.

No logré arrancarle ni una palabra, ni una mirada, en el silencioso trayecto en ascensor que nos llevó tres plantas más abajo, a su propio despacho. Su rostro era una máscara impenetrable tal que ni siquiera Tanya, su entrometida secretaria, se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando nos vio traspasar las dobles puertas de madera que conducían a su oficina.

Dentro, la temperatura era agradable y los rayos de sol de primeros de mayo se filtraban con generosidad a través de los ventanales. Pero Edward optó por quedarse de pie en una esquina sombría, inmóvil, con sus ojos clavados en mí por primera vez desde que abriera la boca para confesar que la filtración de las fotos a la prensa había sido obra suya.

—Bella…

Y entonces exploté.

Pudo ser mi nombre en sus labios, firme pero traicionado por un leve matiz suplicante. O quizás fue culpa del repentino gesto agotado que había aparecido en su rostro. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera le permití comenzar a entretejer sus excusas y justificaciones.

Ya me las sabía todas antes incluso de comenzar.

—Ese fue un numerito estúpido —le espeté, cruzándome de brazos.

—Bella.

El ligero tono de súplica había desaparecido, sustituido por una mueca exasperada, a tan sólo un comentario mío más del cabreo. Me parecía justo, porque estábamos a punto de tener una bronca y quería que mi contrincante estuviera a la altura.

—Ese fue un numerito estúpido e inútil que nadie te había pedido que hicieras.

—Ya sé que no me habías pedido que hiciera eso, pero… espera —dijo de repente, como si acabara de comprender el verdadero significado de lo que acababa de decir— ¿Has dicho numerito?

Enfrenté su mirada inquisitiva con la cabeza alta y los brazos aún cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho, a la defensiva. Tan sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza de forma brusca.

—¿Entonces…? —comenzó a decir, sin apartar los ojos de mí— ¿Entonces lo sabías?

—¿Que tú no filtraste esas fotos? —pregunté, pero me lancé sin esperar su respuesta— ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¿Me tomas por una imbécil?

—Pero Carlisle y Eleazar se lo han creído —apuntó.

—Entonces Carlisle y Eleazar no te conocen tan bien como yo.

Una sonrisa inoportuna se dibujó en sus labios.

—O quizás Carlisle y Eleazar no confían tanto en mí como tú lo haces —terció él.

Abrí la boca para continuar con la discusión, pero la cerré nada más hacerlo, invadida por una completa ausencia de palabras. Ni siquiera me había parado a reflexionar sobre ello. Lo único en lo que había pensado en cuanto Edward confesó que era el culpable de la filtración, era que aquello no era cierto. No se trataba de una suposición o de un pensamiento fugaz sin base que lo sostuviera. Era una certeza. Estaba segura de ello. Tanto como de mi nombre. O como de lo bien que le sentaba a Edward ese traje gris que llevaba puesto aquella mañana.

Pero en ningún momento había reparado en que esa certeza podía ser, en realidad, una prueba de mi confianza en él.

—Yo no… —comencé a decir, pero no supe cómo completar mi negativa— Edward, no se trata de si confío en ti o no.

—Por supuesto que sí —me atajó él, la sonrisa evaporada y su mandíbula de nuevo en tensión.

—No —le llevé la contraria, esta vez con más firmeza y seguridad en mis palabras—. Ese no es el asunto.

—Por supuesto que lo es —reiteró Edward.

Abandonó su posición inmóvil en una esquina del despacho y avanzó sobre la mullida alfombra que cubría el suelo hasta situarse frente a mí.

—Lo es desde el momento en que me monté en ese avión rumbo a Las Vegas —aseguró y, bajando una octava el tono de su voz, se inclinó hacia mí para continuar hablando—. Lo es desde el momento en que firmamos esta tregua.

Sus manos, hasta entonces hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, serpentearon hasta encontrar acomodo en mi cintura, con una familiaridad que, por un momento, me dejó sin aliento.

—Lo es desde el momento en que la tregua se rompe en cuanto confías en mí.

Su rostro se encontraba tan próximo al mío que sus palabras se deslizaron cálidas por mi piel, tal y como lo habían hecho segundos antes sus manos por mi espalda y mi cintura. Estaba ahí. Nublándome la mente, como de costumbre. Anulando mi racionalidad, como siempre. Doblegando mi voluntad, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Pero no tenía derecho a ello. Y no era justo. Ni siquiera era bueno para él. No, si lo que quería era que tomara una decisión sincera. Si pretendía resolver la tregua, tendría que dejarme que lo hiciera yo, libremente, sin la influencia turbadora de sus manos en mi piel, ni de mi nombre en sus labios, ni de su aliento en los míos.

Tomé sus manos, que aún descansaban en mi cintura, y las separé de mi cuerpo, al tiempo que daba un paso atrás para volver a poner distancia entre los dos.

—No deberías mezclar asuntos, y ni siquiera estoy tan segura como crees de mi confianza en ti —le advertí, mordiéndome el labio de forma inconsciente, deseando no haber dicho una mentira de la que luego pudiera arrepentirme.

Edward respondió a mis palabras tal y como había esperado. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios con fuerza, repentinamente contrariado. Después de todo, y hubiera confianza por medio o no, a estas alturas ya le conocía demasiado bien.

—Ese es el único asunto que importa —insistió— Y ahora, hablemos de la tregua.

_Argh_. Odiaba al Edward autoritario, que creía que por ladrar una orden malhumorada todo estaba solucionado. Debería largarme de allí y dejar que él solo resolviera sus propios asuntos. O quizás debería lanzarme a su cuello y besarle de una puñetera vez. Y a la mierda la tregua y la bronca que pensaba echarle por sacar la cara por mí cuando nadie se lo había pedido.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, optando por una solución intermedia.

—No. Ahora hablemos de cómo me prometiste que averiguarías quién filtró esas fotos.

—No he roto esa promesa —observó él, encogiendo los hombros con falsa indiferencia.

Un par de respiraciones profundas más.

_Vamos, Bella. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes terminar esta conversación sin que ninguno de los dos muera en el intento._

—Lo que quiero decir —volví a la carga, manteniendo a duras penas la calma— es que dijiste que descubrirías al responsable, ¡no que mentirías por mí!

_Hmm_. Lo de mantener la calma mejor lo dejaba por imposible. Quizás en otra vida. Que no le incluyera a él, por supuesto.

—Solo intentaba protegerte.

—Bueno, nuevas noticias, Edward: no necesito a nadie que me proteja —le espeté, cruzándome de nuevo de brazos en un gesto defensivo—. No soy ninguna damisela en apuros, así que no necesito a ningún caballero que me salve.

Por un momento me pareció ver cómo los labios de Edward se curvaban en esa sonrisa torcida tan suya, pero un segundo vistazo a su rostro tenso fue suficiente para comprobar que, de momento, las sonrisas estaban vetadas.

—Creo que has podido comprobar que no soy ningún caballero, Bella —replicó él, entonando sus palabras en un murmullo grave y afilado que, en mis oídos, sonó mil veces peor que el más potente de los gritos.

—¿A qué viene el gran gesto, entonces?

—A nada, Bella —respondió, alzando el tono de su voz por primera vez—. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que no todas mis acciones esconden un interés egoísta detrás? No las que tienen que ver contigo, desde luego.

Tuve que darme media vuelta para escapar de su mirada furiosa y poner así en orden mis pensamientos. Sus palabras todavía me quemaban, más por la verdad que encerraban que por el gruñido airado con el que las había pronunciado. ¿Y por qué seguía resultándome tan difícil dinamitar el último muro de protección que Edward aún no había podido derribar? ¿Por qué me aferraba y me escondía tras él con tanta fuerza?

—Bueno. Pues si esperas que te dé las gracias, déjame decirte que prefiero ahorrármelas.

Cerré los ojos en cuanto hablé, furiosa conmigo misma. Veía con meridiana claridad lo que trataba de hacer: herirle con la esperanza de que huyera y me liberará así de la responsabilidad de tener que ser valiente por una vez.

—Sabes de sobra que no buscaba tu agradecimiento —aseguró Edward, su voz de nuevo una línea firme y sosegada—. No tengo ni idea de quién ha podido vender esas fotos y sí, como te dije antes, pretendo averiguarlo. Pero mientras lo hago, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que tú cargues con la culpa.

Escuché sus pasos aproximarse, cercándome de nuevo, pero continué dándole la espalda.

—No se trata de ganarme tu favor. Se trata de honestidad. Y en mi lugar, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Sí, joder. Lo hubiera hecho. Sin pensármelo, al igual que él.

Reprimí un gruñido furioso. Discutir con Edward cuando ambos sabíamos que él llevaba la razón era desquiciante. Ante mi silencio, volvió a hablar:

—No me engañas, Bella. Y estás empezando a ser incapaz de engañarte a ti misma.

Me di media vuelta para volver a encararle. Él me observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una extraña mezcla de exasperación y curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

—Y tú no deberías estar tan malditamente seguro de ti mismo —musité, malhumorada.

—Pero, aún así, lo estoy.

La primera sonrisa sincera de la mañana relampagueó en sus labios, sustituida rápidamente por la misma expresión de antes, cauta y tensa a un mismo tiempo.

—Escúchame, Bella —pidió, dando un único paso hacia mí, que le seguía manteniendo a unos prudentes veinte centímetros de distancia—. Estoy cansado de este juego y de la tregua. Al principio me pareció divertido, pero ya no. Soy un hombre impaciente y estoy harto de fingir lo contrario. Hace tiempo que todas mis cartas están sobre la mesa. Ahora necesito que tú tomes tu decisión.

—Yo no… —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpí, de nuevo falta de palabras.

¿Yo no qué? ¿Yo no tenía que tomar una decisión, _mi_ decisión, cuando la suya hacía tiempo estaba tomada y, aún peor, ambos sabíamos en qué consistía? ¿No me correspondía a mí ser quien nos sacará de ese maldito punto muerto que ya resultaba agobiante y desquiciante y se alargaba durante demasiado tiempo, incluso para mí?

Pero Edward no me dejó continuar hablando.

—Tú, sí. Precisamente tú, Bella —dijo él, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos a los que todavía no me atrevía a enfrentarme—. Te propongo un trato. Una cena, esta noche. A las ocho en _La Tua Cantante_, territorio neutral. Te estaré esperando; si vienes, tienes que dar por hecho que se acabó la tregua y que tendremos esa conversación que ambos hemos esquivado desde la fiesta de Nochevieja. Si no lo haces, seré yo quien dé por hecho que he perdido mi oportunidad y dejaré de molestarte.

Ese era el ultimátum que llevaba temiendo desde que Edward apareciera en Las Vegas y firmáramos esa tregua que nos había mantenido congelados durante el último mes. Pero efectivamente, Edward era un hombre impaciente, y aunque había hecho un gran trabajo fingiendo lo contrario, debería haber previsto que no estaba dispuesto a prolongar la farsa durante demasiado tiempo más.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero opté por no decir nada más. Edward, con la cabeza aún ligeramente ladeada y el ceño fruncido, me observó en silencio, antes de dar un par de pasos más y terminar de borrar de nuevo la distancia que nos separaba. Y entonces me besó. Con cautela, al principio, pero con fuerza después, tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos y pegando su cuerpo al mío. Era convincente con sus palabras, pero resultaba mucho más persuasivo cuando empleaba sus labios de aquel modo.

—Sólo para ayudarte a que tomes la decisión correcta —murmuró tras romper el beso.

Con una última media sonrisa, Edward salió de su despacho, dejándome ahí plantada, completamente inmóvil, con la cabeza centrifugando y el sabor de sus labios en los míos. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaba completamente seguro de qué opción iba a tomar esa noche.

La cuestión era, ¿lo estaba yo?

* * *

><p>—Pero… ¿por qué?<p>

A mi derecha, sentada cómodamente sobre el sofá, Alice ladró una carcajada burlona.

—¿Y por qué no? —terció ella.

—Esa es la clave —la secundó Rosalie— ¿Por qué no?

Porque atraía atención innecesaria. Porque la colocaba de nuevo en el ojo del huracán. Porque daba motivos para que la gente hablara de ella, cuando la resaca del desastre de la fiesta de Nochevieja ya había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Y porque era su padre, después de todo.

Pensándolo bien, todos los motivos, en especial el último, desembocaban en el ¿y por qué no?

—Jamás hubiera pensado que habías sido tú.

Yo no lo hubiera pensado, pero Alice sí. Por eso, tras mi breve visita a Cullen&Hale a primera hora de la mañana, mi amiga me había abordado de vuelta a mi despacho, convencida de que había sido Rosalie quien había filtrado las fotos de su propia boda. El móvil era de lo más creíble. Sólo había que recordar el modo en que Eleazar Hale había reaccionado al enterarse de su enlace en Las Vegas y cómo les había obligado a Emmett y a ella a repetir la ceremonia para salvaguardar el buen nombre de la familia.

Aún así, me resistía a dar la versión de Alice por cierta. En fin, uno no suele vender su privacidad a una revista de cotilleos con tal de joder a su padre. Al menos, no en el seno de una familia normal. Pero, de nuevo, la de Rosalie era cualquier cosa, excepto normal. Así que…

Así que a la hora de la comida, Alice y yo nos habíamos plantado en el piso que Emmett y Rosalie compartían desde que volvieran de Las Vegas como feliz matrimonio, parte primera. Rose ni siquiera necesitó que le insistiéramos demasiado antes de confesar su culpa, sonrisa vengativa incluida.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —pregunté, hojeando de nuevo el reportaje de la boda.

—De momento, nosotras tres —respondió Rosalie—. Y Emmett, por supuesto.

—¿Y él está de acuerdo? —quiso saber Alice.

—Dice que no porque intenta parecer buena persona. Pero sé que, en el fondo, incluso le hace gracia. De lo contrario, no me habría dejado hacerlo.

—¡Te dejé hacerlo solo porque te quiero!

La voz de Emmett retumbó a lo largo del largo pasillo del apartamento y le siguió desde la cocina hasta el salón.

—Y porque no quiero que me dejes sin sexo durante un mes —añadió, dejándose caer en el hueco que quedaba libre en el sofá.

—¿Cuándo se lo piensas contar a tu padre? —inquirió Alice— La venganza no tiene sentido si él no está al corriente de que has sido tú.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Rosalie.

—Oh, él solito lo descubrirá. Después de todo, es un hombre inteligente.

—Sigo pensando que está mal —insistí, dándole vueltas todavía a la revista, que descansaba sobre mi regazo—. No deberías querer vengarte de tu padre, por muy mal que se haya portado.

—Por fin alguien que entiende que la familia es una institución sagrada —gruñó Emmett.

—¿Eso no era el matrimonio? —se burló Alice.

—También —intervino Rosalie—. Y como mi padre y el suyo se han propuesto vulnerar el sagrado matrimonio, mi deber es defenderlo.

—Creo que defensa no equivale a venganza —le recordé—. Y cuando todo el mundo se entere… _oh_ —exclamé de repente.

Edward. Me había olvidado de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice.

—Edward —repetí, esta vez en voz alta, volviéndome hacia Rose y Emmett— Tenéis que contárselo.

Por la expresión de aversión que crispó sus rostros, supe de inmediato que preferirían anular su segundo matrimonio y casarse por tercera vez, antes que revelarle a Edward quién había sido el responsable de filtrar las fotos de la boda.

—Tenéis que hacerlo —insistí—. Está dispuesto a averiguarlo por su cuenta, y todos sabemos que acabará haciéndolo. Es mejor que se lo confeséis vosotros.

—¿Y a él qué más le da quién haya filtrado esas fotos? —espetó Rosalie, repentinamente malhumorada.

—Oh, bueno. Quizás tiene que ver el hecho de que él mismo se ha autoinculpado delante de vuestros padres —solté con fingida ligereza.

Rosalie y Emmett abrieron la boca, en un gesto de muda sorpresa, y Alice, que ya estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana en la sede de Cullen&Hale, volvió a exhibir una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y por qué estúpido motivo, aparte de por tratarse de Edward, iba a hacer algo así? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—Esta mañana Edward me llevó hasta Cullen&Hale para hablar con vuestros padres —comencé a explicar—. Estaban convencidos de que la filtración había sido obra mía o de alguien de mi equipo. Amenazaron con demandarme y Edward, en un arrebato heroico (posiblemente el único que ha tenido en su vida), decidió mentir y decir que había sido él.

—Hay que joderse con las gilipolleces que hacen los tíos cuando se enamoran —murmuró Rosalie, más para sí misma que para los demás; a renglón seguido, se volvió hacia Emmett, que observaba el percal con una mirada cautelosa— ¿Quién se lo dice, tú o yo?

—Tú —respondió él inmediatamente—. El que la caga, la paga.

En ese momento, como si tuviera el súperpoder de saber quién y dónde se hablaba de él, el teléfono móvil de Emmett, que descansaba sobre la mesa de café, comenzó a vibrar. En la pantalla, cómo no, aparecía el nombre de Edward.

—Me parece que lo acaba de hacer él por nosotros —musitó Rosalie, mientras su marido respondía la llamada.

—Edward.

La voz de Emmett tronó en mitad del silencio expectante que se había apoderado de nosotras, pero quedó rápidamente silenciada por la retahíla que, estaba segura, su hermano había entonado al otro lado de la línea. Emmett tan sólo era capaz de encajar algún 'ajá' o un 'sí, por supuesto' esporádico, pero tras cinco largos minutos de monólogo de Edward, su hermano se hartó. Con un gruñido, separó el teléfono de su oreja y extendió el brazo hacia mí bruscamente.

—Toma —dijo, tendiéndome el aparato—. Tú eres la única capaz de hacerle entrar en razón.

Con un suspiro resignado, me puse al teléfono. La voz de Edward, que ni siquiera había reparado en el cambio de interlocutor, continuaba hablando sin parar.

—…y maldita sea, Emmett, ¿en qué jodido momento se os ocurrió que era una buena idea? Me importa una mierda que Carlisle y Eleazar se merecieran un escarmiento.

—Edward —traté de hacerme oír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, casi gritando, y necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que ya no hablaba con su hermano— ¿Bella? —volvió a inquirir, esta vez modulando levemente su voz.

—Sí, soy yo. Y ahora, ¿puedes frenar un poco la velocidad?

Tan sólo obtuve un gruñido como respuesta. A falta de que alguien me indicara lo contrario, lo tomé como un sí.

—Entiendo que estés enfadado…

—No estoy enfadado —me cortó—. Estoy jodidamente cabreado.

—Entiendo que estés jodidamente cabreado —volví a empezar, armándome de una dosis de infinita paciencia—, pero…

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó, interrumpiéndome de nuevo— ¿Sabías que había sido cosa de Rosalie? ¿Por eso te diste cuenta de que había mentido delante de Carlisle y de Eleazar?

Aquella era mi oportunidad para mentirle y volver así al _statu quo_ que se había roto esa mañana cuando Edward comprobó que mi confianza en él era más firme de lo que ambos pensábamos. Era mi oportunidad para volver a la seguridad de la tregua. Pero…

—No, Edward. Acabo de enterarme.

Por un momento, me pareció escuchar un resoplido aliviado al otro lado del teléfono.

—Bien. Pues entonces diles de mi parte que tienen dos opciones: o confiesan ellos, o lo hago yo en su lugar. Y, créeme, lo segundo será mil veces más jodido —amenazó.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente, le creía.

—Esta bien, Edward —cedí—. Trataré de convencerles.

—Bien —volvió a decir, en el mismo tono resolutivo que antes—. Te veo esta noche.

La seguridad con la que había pronunciado su despedida casi me hizo sonreír, cuando lo cierto es que debería haberme sacado de quicio.

—Adiós, Edward —repliqué, asegurándome de no comprometerme a nada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Emmett, con cierto tono de ansiedad, cuando hube colgado el teléfono.

A su lado, Rosalie me observaba con una muy mal fingida indiferencia y Alice continuaba exhibiendo su sonrisa burlona. Por lo visto, todo aquel caos, que tenía el privilegio de contemplar desde la barrera, le resultaba extremadamente divertido.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa de café y miré a Rose y a Emmett largamente, con lo que esperaba fuera una mueca severa.

—Ha amenazado con contárselo a vuestros padres si vosotros no lo hacéis.

¿En qué momento aquella conversación entre adultos se había convertido en un sermón a una parejita de adolescentes particularmente rebelde?

—No esperaba menos de él —bufó Rosalie.

—Pero es lo justo, Rosie —me apoyó Emmett—. Al fin y al cabo, él ha mentido por nosotros.

—En realidad lo hizo por Bella —puntualizó Alice.

—En cualquier caso —intervine, antes de perder el hilo de la charla—, creo que a ninguno de los dos os apetece que sea Edward quien abra la boca.

Aquel era el argumento definitivo. Con un brusco asentimiento, Rosalie selló su conformidad.

—Y ahora, después de que Edward haya mentido por ti de una forma tan caballerosa… —comenzó Emmett, antes de esbozar una sonrisa socarrona y hacer una breve pausa dramática— cuéntanos, Bella, ¿cuándo vas a sacar a mi hermano de su miseria? Este período de abstinencia voluntaria le está sentando muy mal.

Alice y Rosalie prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas y ni siquiera tuvieron el tacto de cerrar la boca cuando les dirigí una mirada de censura. Ignorándolas, me levanté del sofá y recogí mi bolso y mi abrigo.

—Me voy, Alice. Tengo trabajo que hacer —anuncié, encaminándome hacia la puerta—. Si quieres que te lleve de vuelta a la oficina en mi camioneta, muévete. Aunque siempre te queda la opción de ir andando.

* * *

><p><em>Siete-y-veintiséis-desesperantes-minutos.<em>

Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tenía trabajo que hacer y una decisión que tomar.

Tenía trabajo que hacer y una decisión que tomar y un suicidio que planificar.

Aunque lo del suicidio podía esperar para un poco más tarde y hasta que no quedaran diez minutos para las ocho de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo para tomar una decisión. La que fuera. La pila de informes que descansaban sobre mi escritorio, esperando que los revisara, eran más urgentes que cualquier otra cosa.

De verdad. Lo eran.

Y no trataba de engañarme a mí misma.

_Siete-y-treinta-y-tres-desquiciantes-minutos._

—¡Bella!

Alice entró en mi pequeño despacho seguida de su grito y, como de costumbre, lo hizo sin llamar antes a la puerta. Asomó su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa animada.

—Angela y yo nos vamos ya. ¿Vienes a tomarte algo con nosotras?

No. Tengo trabajo que hacer y una decisión que tomar y un suicidio que planificar.

Señalé con la cabeza el taco de hojas sobre mi mesa, que apenas había disminuido en grosor. Por alguna extraña razón, me despedí de ella sin mencionarle la propuesta de Edward. ¿Porque mi subconsciente ya había decidido que iría o porque no quería lidiar con ella cuando le contara que quizás le diera plantón?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza en cuanto Alice salió del despacho. Los informes. Los informes.

Ellos sí requerían mi atención.

_Siete-y-cuarenta-y-cinco-malditos-minutos._

—Bella.

Debía de ser la tarde idónea para interrumpir constantemente mi trabajo y nadie me había advertido de ello. Alcé los ojos de los papeles y saludé a Aro con una mueca que pretendía ser sonriente, pero que no resultó amigable en absoluto.

—¿Te pillo ocupada? —preguntó, aunque ambos sabíamos que mi respuesta le traía sin cuidado; para algo era el jefe.

Sí. Tengo trabajo que hacer y una decisión que tomar y un suicidio que planificar.

Negué con la cabeza, tirando de mis labios hacia arriba, esta vez con un poco más de éxito. Aro se sentó en una de las sillas colocadas frente a mi escritorio.

—Toma —dijo, deslizando una tarjeta sobre la mesa—. Es el número de producción de la MTV.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Para la fiesta de cumpleaños que os encargué organizar a Alice y a ti —explicó—. Supongo que Alice te habrá dicho que el padre es un amigo personal. Su hija cumple dieciséis y quiere aparecer en ese programa que ven las niñas… ¿cómo se llama?

_¿Qué coño…?_

—¿Mis Súper Dulces Dieciséis?

Aro asintió con la cabeza.

—Habla con ellos. Déjalo hecho antes de irte.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Tenía que serlo pero, conocido mi historial de mala suerte, no lo era.

Le eché un vistazo a mi reloj.

_Siete-cincuenta-y-dos-putos-minutos._

Quizás debería pasar directamente a la fase del suicidio.

* * *

><p>El ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose a mi espalda retumbó en mis oídos. Cerré los ojos, mientras colocaba con cuidado un pie delante del otro. Tomé aire un par de veces, pero mi respiración se encontraba agitada y las bocanadas no parecían llegar a mis pulmones. Abrí de nuevo los ojos, únicamente para clavarlos en mi reloj.<p>

Las ocho de la noche.

Me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente y con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de abrir una pequeña herida. Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente, tratando de librarme de todos mis miedos e inseguridades. Lo mejor era no pensar, no mirar atrás. La decisión estaba tomada.

Tan sólo esperaba que fuera la correcta.

* * *

><p>Pues casi hemos terminado el camino. Sólo nos queda un capítulo más y luego posiblemente suba también un epílogo. Me habéis preguntado en los reviews si habrá secuela, pero no. Esta es la historia que quería contar y no quiero alargarla sin tener nada que decir. El último capítulo espero subirlo antes de que termine el mes, aunque sin vacaciones la vida es bastante más difícil.<p>

Espero leeros en los comentarios. Un capítulo nuevo en menos de una semana creo que se merece un bonito review ;)

Bars


	31. El final

Sé que muchas habéis perdido la esperanza de leer una vez más al capullo. E imagino que alguien habrá desistido y habrá abandonado el camino. Siento el retraso, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo de otra manera excepto con días de 48 horas. O simplemente días de 24 horas, dedicados solo a escribir.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Continuamos donde lo dejamos: Edward quiere una respuesta, pero va a ser Bella quien tenga que dársela de forma voluntaria. En una cena: si acude, tendrán la charla que tanto han rehuido. Si no lo hace, Edward asumirá que ha perdido su oportunidad.

Así que ahí va. El final.

_Disclaimer: no soy Stephenie Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twilight me pertenecen._

**MISTER ARROGANTE SEDUCTOR**

_[AH, AU]: A ratos un engreído insoportable, a ratos un seductor. Bella Swan no sabe si Edward Cullen es bipolar, pero tiene una cosa clara: trabajar para él es un castigo. Y no sabe qué ha hecho para merecérselo. Continuación de El Soltero de Oro._

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO 29. EL FINAL<span>

_El ruido sordo de la puerta cerrándose a mi espalda retumbó en mis oídos. Cerré los ojos, mientras colocaba con cuidado un pie delante del otro. Tomé aire un par de veces, pero mi respiración se encontraba agitada y las bocanadas no parecían llegar a mis pulmones. Abrí de nuevo los ojos, únicamente para clavarlos en mi reloj._

_Las ocho de la noche._

_Me mordí el labio de forma inconsciente y con tanta fuerza que estuve a punto de abrir una pequeña herida. Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente, tratando de librarme de todos mis miedos e inseguridades. Lo mejor era no pensar, no mirar atrás. La decisión estaba tomada._

_Tan sólo esperaba que fuera la correcta._

Aunque, en realidad, lo único que esperaba en aquel momento era no llegar tarde.

—Sí, Aro. Todo ha quedado solucionado.

Mi voz sonaba monocorde y extrañamente alta en el silencio sordo que inundaba el garaje de la empresa, prácticamente ya vacío a aquella hora de la tarde. Forcejeé con mi bolso, en busca de las llaves de mi vieja camioneta, con el teléfono móvil precariamente sujeto entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Al otro lado de la línea, Aro se empeñaba en joderme la vida, completamente ajeno al momento trascendental que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Completamente ajeno al hecho de que mi futuro dependía de cruzar todo el centro de la ciudad en apenas cinco minutos.

—¿Has redactado el informe? Mañana quiero comprobar todos los detalles.

Rescaté las llaves al tercer intento y las introduje en la cerradura mientras respondía.

—Sí, lo tienes sobre la mesa —dije, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar la crispación en mi voz—. También te he dejado los números de contacto de la gente de producción de la MTV que se va a encargar de organizar la fiesta. Lo único que queda por hacer es firmar el contrato.

Sentí su sonrisa condescendiente antes incluso de escucharla en su voz.

—Buen trabajo, Bella. Deberías irte a casa ya.

_Maldito hijo de…_

Le hice un corte de mangas mudo que, por supuesto (y, debería añadir, afortunadamente), mi jefe no pudo ver. Después, exhalé todo el cabreo en un largo suspiro, antes de replicar:

—Claro, Aro. Nos vemos mañana.

Colgué sin esperar su respuesta. Sí, debería irme a casa ya. O quizás debería haberle mandado a la mierda y, por una vez en mi vida, haber antepuesto mis necesidades a mis responsabilidades.

En cualquier caso, el error ya estaba cometido. Y como no tenía ni el don de la ubicuidad ni un giratiempo, lo único que me quedaba era la esperanza de lanzarme a la carretera como una loca con el único objetivo de llegar a mi cita —dios, ¡mi cita! — con Edward a tiempo.

Lancé el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y arranqué la camioneta, que despertó de su letargo con un largo gruñido quejumbroso. Los faros alumbraron las sombrías paredes del garaje, al tiempo que el reloj digital de la radio alumbró débilmente la cabina. Marcaba las 8:01.

Lo cual quería decir que hacía un minuto que debería estar en el restaurante con Edward.

Lo cual quería decir que estaba jodida.

—Mierda —murmuré, mientras metía la marcha atrás para sacar la camioneta del garaje—. ¡Mierda! —exclamé de nuevo, está vez bastante más fuerte; primera, giro a la derecha, maniobra por esos pasillos jodidamente estrechos—. Mierda Aro, mierda yo y mierda mi vida —me desfogué, girando justo a tiempo para no llevarme por delante una columna que, misteriosamente, se había interpuesto en mi camino entre la camioneta y la puerta.

Conseguí salir a la calle a las 8:03.

Lo cual quería decir que Edward ya llevaba tres minutos esperando por mí en el restaurante.

Lo cual quería decir que probablemente comenzáramos la velada intercambiando unas cuantas palabras malhumoradas.

El atasco de última hora de la tarde me pilló cuando apenas llevaba dos manzanas recorridas, a las 8:07.

La cola interminable no comenzó a desvanecerse entre cruces y semáforos hasta otras tres manzanas más adelante. Y el reloj del salpicadero marcaba ya las 8:19.

A las 8:22 recibí el primer pitido furioso de un conductor, gracias a una de mis maniobras kamikaces con las que trataba de adelantar por donde no debía hacerlo.

Las ganas de suicidarme regresaron a las 8:25.

Y aún no habían desaparecido cuando logré aparcar mi camioneta delante de la puerta de La Tua Cantante a las 8:31.

—Hola… buenas… noches.

La camarera encargada de las reservas me lanzó una larga mirada reprobatoria en cuanto entré en el vestíbulo del acogedor restaurante y me abalancé sobre el atril de reservas, jadeante y sin dejar de girar la cabeza hacia las puertas de lustrosa madera que conducían al comedor.

—Buenas noches, señorita —respondió ella, y su voz sonó tan dura como lucían sus ojos, a pesar de la fórmula educada que había empleado para dirigirse a mí—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

En algún lugar recóndito de mi mente donde residía la poca vergüenza que me quedaba, podría haber llegado a sentirme abochornada por mi errático comportamiento. Pero no aquella noche.

—Hay una reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen —comencé a hablar, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que tenía serios problemas para respirar de forma acompasada con los latidos de mi corazón, totalmente desbocado—. Llego un poco tarde, pero…

Dejé las palabras colgando en el aire. Aquello era un eufemismo porque mi retraso sobrepasaba ya la media hora. Tan sólo esperaba que Edward se sintiera lo suficientemente generoso y comprensivo —algo que, por otra parte, no ocurría con demasiada frecuencia— como para pasar por alto mi tremenda falta de puntualidad.

La camarera sostuvo su mirada de reproche durante un par de segundos más, antes de bajar los ojos hacia el libro de reservas que descansaba pulcramente colocado sobre el atril. Escaneó las páginas cuidadosamente, antes de levantar la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero no hay ninguna reserva a ese nombre.

Mis labios se curvaron automáticamente en una sonrisa, una mueca tirante que, irónicamente, reflejaba todo mi horror.

—¿Cómo?

Mi voz sonó como un rasguño estridente. Como uñas deslizándose sobre una pizarra. Como un mi-vida-no-puede-apestar-más-en-este-momento.

—Le digo que no hay ninguna reserva bajo ese nombre.

Era ahora o nunca. Demasiado ocupada en clavar sus ojos fijamente sobre mí, lanzándome una mirada que me invitaba a largarme de allí cuanto antes, la mujer no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para anticiparse a mis movimientos. Rodeé el atril en un paso de casi de baile, tan ágil que me sorprendí a mí misma, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había conseguido colarme en el comedor, traspasando las puertas de madera con apenas un par de zancadas.

Le eché un rápido vistazo a la estancia, tenuemente iluminada e inundada de mesas para dos. La poca luz no me impidió, sin embargo, comprobar que la mujer encargada de las reservas tenía razón. Ni Edward ni su cabellera desordenada, ni sus trajes impecables se encontraban esa noche allí.

Me volví de nuevo hacia la puerta, dispuesta a desaparecer de allí antes incluso de que me lo pidieran.

—Señorita, le repito que no hay ninguna mesa…

—Está bien —la corté bruscamente—. Ya me voy.

Salí de nuevo a la noche de Chicago con el corazón en un puño y la cabeza dando vueltas. Había imaginado que Edward ya no estaría allí, esperando por mí toda la noche. Su paciencia no era tan generosa, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de mí. Pero el asunto de la reserva había puesto patas arriba todas mis suposiciones.

Arranqué la furgoneta y me sumergí de nuevo en el tráfico de la ciudad, absorta en mis pensamientos. No me caí en la cuenta de hacia donde me dirigía hasta que me encontré parada frente a un semáforo en rojo, justo delante de la lujosa torre de apartamentos en la que vivía Edward. Ni siquiera me sorprendió. Me encogí de hombros, antes de girar el volante y aparcar en un espacioso hueco a mi derecha. En fin, si Edward quería esconderse o se había arrepentido, esa noche no estaba de suerte. Había tomado una decisión y me había recorrido media ciudad a contrarreloj, en aquella tartana a punto de deshacerse. Bien merecía que tuviéramos de una vez la puñetera conversación en la que tanto había insistido.

Para bien o para mal.

Me bajé de la furgoneta de un salto y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la debida. Con mi teléfono firmemente agarrado en una mano y las llaves de la camioneta en la otra, crucé la amplia avenida corriendo, casi sin detenerme a mirar sin pasaba algún coche. Llegué a la elegante entrada de Park Tower con la respiración agitada y, de nuevo, el corazón en un puño. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo de sentir el pecho como si me lo estuviera estrujando sin piedad una mano invisible se había convertido en una constante desde que Edward Cullen entrara en mi vida. Simplemente, esa noche el sentimiento se había aguzado.

Es lo que tienen los momentos trascendentales, suponía.

El frío de la noche de Chicago, aunque fuera ya mediados de abril, se deshizo en un cálido murmullo en cuanto puse un pie en el vestíbulo de la torre. La iluminación tenue invitaba a hablar bajito y caminar con cuidado, casi con miedo de romper la quietud que se respiraba en el espacio diáfano. Por eso, cuando llegué hasta el mostrador del portero, hablé casi en un murmullo:

—Buenas noches.

El hombre me respondió con una sonrisa educada.

—Buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Al mirarle detenidamente, comprendí con alivio que se trataba de un hombre diferente a aquel al que, meses atrás, había hecho creer que estaba embarazada de Edward para conseguir colarme en su apartamento sin que él se diera cuenta. Bien. Eso quería decir que, si necesitaba hacer uso de la misma táctica esta vez, tenía vía libre para ello.

—Busco a Edward Cullen.

—¿Sabe si la espera?

Hmm. Qué pregunta tan complicada.

Si dijera que no, estaría faltando a la verdad. Y si dijera que sí, estaría mintiendo, aunque solo un poco. Porque, realmente, si él me esperara, lo habría hecho en el restaurante. Aunque quizás me había esperado demasiado y por eso ya no era capaz de dar con él.

Sacudí la cabeza, en un intento por aclarar mis ideas.

—Sí, me espera. O me esperaba —me corregí—. Habíamos quedado en un restaurante, pero cuando llegué ya no estaba allí y ni siquiera había una reserva a su nombre. Me preguntaba si le había ocurrido algo.

—Déjeme comprobar… —murmuró él, llevando sus manos al teléfono que descansaba sobre el mostrador.

Comprobé, sorprendida, que la verdad era en ocasiones la mejor táctica para obtener resultados.

El portero espero unos cuantos segundos, antes de colgar y negar con la cabeza.

—El señor Cullen no se encuentra en su apartamento. De hecho, creo recordar que le vi salir hace un par de horas. Y estaba de un buen humor excepcional —añadió, más como un pensamiento a posteriori, con una mueca sorprendida.

Asentí, de nuevo invadida por esa sensación de ansiedad de la que no lograba desprenderme.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Buenas noches.

El portero se despidió con una sonrisa e inclinando levemente la cabeza. Por segunda vez aquella noche, salí a la calle, sintiéndome completamente desorientada. Sin tener ni puñetera idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Regresé al interior de la camioneta, pero opté por no arrancarla. En fin, ¿de qué me iba a servir? No sabía qué hacer. Dónde ir. Ni siquiera sabía si podía maldecir a Edward o no. Y eso me hacía sentir todavía más perdida porque echarle la culpa de todos mis problemas era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían centrarme en momentos de desesperación como aquel. Pero sentía que hacer eso aquella noche, después de dejarle con la duda durante 24 horas sobre si acudiría a la cena o no, no era del todo justo.

Así que lo único que me restaba por hacer era intentar recomponer las piezas del puzle. Las pocas que tenía en mi poder.

La primera, Edward había querido que fuera a esa cena. Él la había propuesto, él la había organizado y, de algún modo, él había conseguido darle ese carácter trascendental que tanto me atormentaba. "Te estaré esperando; si vienes, tendrás que dar por hecho que se acabó la prueba y que tendremos esa conversación que ambos hemos esquivado desde la fiesta de Nochevieja. Si no lo haces, seré yo quien dé por hecho que he perdido mi oportunidad y dejaré de molestarte", había dicho.

La segunda, Edward había ido a esa cena. Eso, o mi capacidad de deducción me fallaba. Pero a juzgar por las palabras del portero, que le había visto salir y además con una sonrisa inusual en sus labios, aquella explicación era bastante plausible.

La tercera, por alguna extraña razón, Edward no había hecho reserva en el restaurante. O, al menos, no la había hecho a su nombre. Lo cual complicaba enormemente la ya de por sí difícil tarea de seguirle la pista. Sobre todo si, como sospechaba, estaba cabreado.

La cuarta, yo había llegado tarde. Había llegado tarde después de dejarle estancado en la duda durante las últimas 24 horas, desde que él hubiera lanzado su propuesta. Había llegado tarde después de jugar al gato y al ratón con él durante meses, después de que sus intenciones y gran parte de sus razones estuvieran sobre la mesa desde el viaje a Las Vegas. Después de que las mías continuaran escondidas, en alguna parte, inaccesible para mí y para él, de mi cerebro.

Lancé un largo suspiro que empañó la ventanilla. Esas eran las piezas del puzle y yo estaba a punto de resolverlo. La única incógnita era el hecho de que no hubiera reserva a su nombre. Pero el resto estaba claro. Después de meses de juego, cuando estábamos a punto de enfrentarnos a la última partida, él había decidido dar un paso atrás para que fuera yo quien tuviera en mis manos la opción de continuar o parar.

Y yo había movido ficha demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Mi camioneta lanzó otro largo quejido agonioso en cuanto la aparqué a una manzana de mi portal. Si me fuera el melodrama, podría decir que ese lamento era el mismo que mi corazón hubiera emitido de haber podido hacerlo, de haber tenido voz y labios para decirme lo gilipollas que era.<p>

Pero prefería la opción pragmática. La de mi casa, cómoda y caliente. Lo suficientemente solitaria como para someterme a la sesión de autofustigamiento que me merecía. Después, con el castigo infligido, llamaría a Alice para averiguar si había alguna forma humana de dar con Edward y comprobar que, efectivamente, era demasiado tarde.

Hmm. Quizás aquello no era tan pragmático como pensaba y sí algo melodramático.

Por tercera vez en aquella noche para olvidar, me bajé de la camioneta para enfrentarme al frío y a la incertidumbre. Recorrí con pasos rápidos la manzana que me separaba de mi casa y, cuando vislumbré a lo lejos el brillo plateado de un Volvo, creí que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Pero después del brillo plateado del Volvo vino el traje impecablemente planchado y la mata de pelo ingobernable y la sonrisa torcida y yo no sabía que me confundía más, si toparme con Edward apoyado contra mi portal o el hecho de que me estuviera sonriendo.

—Bella.

_Hola._

_Siento el retraso._

_¿Por qué no pasamos de la charla y vamos directamente a la parte de la cama?_

Había un millón de cosas apropiadas para decir en aquel momento. Excepto la que salió de mi boca al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado en sus labios de aquella forma tan cálida.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí?

El portero de su edificio tenía razón. Aquella noche, Edward estaba de un buen humor inusual porque una risotada grave brotó de su garganta.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

Di un paso hacia delante, pero opté por no avanzar más al ver que él se mantenía inmóvil, apoyado contra la puerta y con las manos en los bolsillos, en esa postura despreocupada que solo él podía lucir con tanta maestría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repetí, mi voz temblorosa por el frío, los nervios y la ansiedad por tenerle tan cerca de mí y no saber qué terreno estábamos pisando.

—No fuiste a la cena.

—Sí, lo hice —le llevé la contraria.

Él alzó las cejas, aparentemente sorprendido.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Fruncí los labios, incómoda por tener que confesar.

—Tarde.

—Tarde. —Fue la única tregua que me concedió, guardando silencio durante un par de segundos interminables, antes de añadir:— Hubiera estado bien avisarme de tu retraso. Un mensaje, una llamada, quizás. Me habría ahorrado unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza. Habría sido amable por tu parte. Considerado, incluso.

No había ningún tipo de reproche en sus palabras, lo cual convertía aquella situación ya de por sí extraña en algo totalmente indescifrable para mí.

—Podría —convine.

Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de lo absolutamente estúpido de mi comportamiento. Un mensaje de texto para ponerle sobre aviso de mi retraso también podría haberme ahorrado a mí unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza. Aunque con Edward, una nunca podía estar segura de lo que podría haber pasado.

Guardé silencio, bloqueada. Sin saber qué coño decir a continuación. Tenía tantas palabras atrapadas durante meses en la garganta, que no tenía ni puñetera idea de por dónde comenzar.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, pero la falta de iluminación me impidió atisbar la expresión de su rostro con la claridad que hubiera deseado.

—¿Realmente fuiste a la cena?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No había ninguna reserva a tu nombre —añadí, más como prueba de que realmente había ido que como reproche.

—Suelo reservar con el nombre de Jasper para evitar que la prensa siga mis pasos —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Esa vez fue el turno de Edward de callar y aguardar, a la espera de cuál sería mi siguiente paso. Y aquella actitud era desquiciante. Comenzaba a comprender cómo se podría haber sentido él esa noche, sentado en la mesa que había reservado para los dos a nombre de Jasper, sumido en la absoluta incertidumbre, sin la menor pista sobre si yo iba a aparecer o si, de nuevo, iba a optar por dar la callada por respuesta.

—Escucha, Edward… —comencé, sin saber cómo demonios continuar a partir de ahí. La frase, la disculpa, la relación— Siento el retraso, pero Aro me encargó algo urgente a última hora y…

Edward agitó la cabeza.

—No hay nada que disculpar —me cortó él, con una suavidad que, de nuevo, me resultaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué haces entonces aquí?

No me di cuenta de que había avanzado un par de pasos hacia él hasta que comprobé que ahora ya podía contemplar su rostro con facilidad.

—¿Piensas que he venido para hacer que te disculpes?

—Pienso que no tengo ni idea de qué puedes estar haciendo aquí —confesé con total franqueza.

Una rápida sonrisa relampagueó en sus labios, antes de desaparecer.

—No importa que llegaras tarde. De hecho, ni siquiera importa si llegaste a aparecer o no —replicó él—. Había dejado la decisión en tus manos, y lo sigue estando, pero mientras estaba sentado en el restaurante, llegué a la conclusión de que no iba a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué…?

No tenía sentido. Nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Como tampoco lo tenían sus sonrisas, su tono de voz cálido ni el hecho de que estuviera allí, esperándome en mi portal. Debería estar enfadado. Cabreado en lo alto de su torre de cristal después de que, una vez más, hubiera demostrado ser una cobarde.

Pero estaba allí. Y no parecía dispuesto a parar de hablar.

—Estaba sentado en el restaurante —repitió— y tú llegabas tarde. Si algo he aprendido durante el tiempo que trabajamos juntos, es que la impuntualidad no es uno de tus defectos. Así que…

Edward dejó colgando las palabras en el aire y hundió una de sus manos en el pelo; por primera vez, parecía nervioso.

—Así que pensé que realmente te habías echado atrás. Y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Una zancada y el espacio entre nosotros había desaparecido. Sus manos volvían a estar escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero la energía que circulaba entre nuestros cuerpos era tan potente, que era tan consciente de su cercanía como si las hubiera tenido enredadas en mi pelo o en mi cintura.

—He hecho una apuesta por ti, Bella, y no me voy a ir sin saber el resultado —terminó, su voz debilitándose con cada palabra hasta que casi no fue más que un murmullo.

—¿Por qué…?

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba preguntando, pero Edward ya tenía una respuesta preparada.

—Porque te quiero. Y creo que ese es motivo suficiente como para darme una respuesta de una vez por todas.

Lo había dicho de forma tan casual, sin la menor ceremonia o preludio, que sus palabras tardaron un par de segundos en conectar entre sí y cobrar sentido.

—Espera, espera —conseguí murmurar, mientras me dejaba caer con dificultad sobre el escalón que conducía a mi portal—. Si he entendido bien… y teniendo en cuenta el día de mierda que he tenido hoy no me extrañaría que mi capacidad para procesar información se haya ido a la mierda para siempre… pero si he entendido bien, Edward, acabas de hacer una de esas declaraciones que una chica tiene que escuchar sentada, para evitar que le tiemblen las piernas.

Las mías, aunque había perdido ya la verticalidad, ya lo estaban haciendo. De forma furiosa, debería añadir.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Edward, pero hubiera sido un detalle por tu parte que me hubieras dicho… _esto_ —atajé, sin atreverme a reproducir sus palabras en voz alta— con algún tipo de advertencia antes. Pidiéndome que me sentara, por ejemplo. Ya sabes, para evitar desmayos y demás situaciones vergonzosas.

Estaba desbarrando. Desquiciada, diciendo gilipolleces a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero Edward me observó y sus labios se curvaron en esa media sonrisa tan suya y, por primera vez, por primera vez desde que mis ojos toparon con él en el despacho de Aro hacía ya casi un año, supe que todo podría ir bien.

Y aunque _podría_ era condicional, en ese momento me parecía un buen lugar para comenzar.

—Estás caminando en círculos, Bella —me advirtió él.

—Oh, creo que en este momento estoy sentada porque mis piernas no me sostienen. Dudo que vuelvan a hacerlo —ironicé.

—¿Lo cual quiere decir…?

Alcé la cabeza para encararle. Ahí estaba, en plena caída libre, y a juzgar por la sonrisa que no era capaz de borrar de sus labios, parecía que el riesgo que acababa de tomar no le importaba en absoluto.

Quería ser como él. Quería tener su mismo coraje y exponerme con tanta facilidad.

Quería…

Me sorprendí a mi misma poniéndome de pie en un movimiento brusco, demasiado alterada como para continuar sentada.

No era cierto que Edward tuviera coraje, ni que hubiera sido capaz de exponerse con tanta facilidad. Había sido cobarde, igual que yo. Se había escondido, había negado sus sentimientos y había caminado en círculos, exactamente igual que yo. Pero a diferencia de mí, se había esforzado para corregir todo lo que había hecho mal en el pasado.

—¿Me acompañas arriba? —pregunté de repente.

—¿Realmente crees que debes preguntar?

Me encogí de hombros, antes de volverme hacia la puerta para introducir mi llave en la cerradura. Subí las escaleras que conducían a mi apartamento con lentitud, mis piernas todavía temblorosas, demasiado consciente de que tenía a Edward detrás de mí, a menos de un aliento de distancia.

Edward se adueñó del lugar con una facilidad asombrosa en cuanto entramos en mi casa. Y, al igual que había ocurrido la primera vez que le tuve allí, poco antes de su desastrosa fiesta de Nochevieja, verle en mitad de mi diminuto salón era una situación completamente marciana a la que, esperaba, no iba a tener más remedio que acostumbrarme.

—¿Debería sentarme? —preguntó, señalando el sofá mientras una sonrisa juguetona me retaba en sus labios.

Dejé las llaves sobre el aparador del vestíbulo, antes de encaminarme hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya sabes exactamente cuál va a ser mi respuesta?

Edward se dejó caer sobre el sofá con un movimiento elegante y me tendió la mano para que le imitara.

—Porque durante años he perfeccionado el arte de ocultar mis debilidades —murmuró—. Vamos, Bella. Apiádate de mí. Sácame de mi miseria de una vez.

Me senté a su lado, a una distancia prudencial y confesé lo que me retenía en un suspiro ahogado:

—Tengo miedo.

Su rostro se suavizó hasta adquirir una nota que, si no le conociera, podría haber dicho que era de ternura.

Aunque quizás no le conocía, al menos no tan bien como presumía hacerlo, y realmente en ese momento me estaba mirando con ternura.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no siento lo mismo? —preguntó, su voz un murmullo cálido que igualaba lo débil de mi suspiro.

—¿Lo fácil que lo has tenido para aceptar que me quieres? —tanteé.

Dios. Incluso poner esas palabras en su boca me hacía sentir como si caminara por una cuerda floja, suspendida a miles de metros sobre el suelo.

—Fácil —repitió Edward y una risotada ronca se escapó entre sus labios—. Llevo huyendo de esa frase desde que me desperté a tu lado en la suite del Four Seasons, después de la fiesta de Nochevieja. Por el camino, he metido la pata tantas veces que hasta yo pienso que soy un gilipollas sin redención posible. Y al aproximarme a la meta, no me ha quedado más remedio que rendirme y soltar el volante para dejar que seas tú quien decida si llegamos al final del recorrido. Así que fácil, ¿eh?

—Pero lo has conseguido. Has llegado al final.

Edward se movió para sentarse más cerca de mí y asegurarse así de que mis ojos no podían rehuir su mirada.

—¿Lo he hecho?

Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo, pero sabía que ese simple gesto no era suficiente. Ni siquiera se acercaba.

—Fui a la cena —dije, comenzando mi relato por la parte que ambos conocíamos ya—. Atravesé todo Chicago a la carrera para llegar al restaurante, incluso sabiendo que ya no ibas a estar allí, esperándome. Después conduje hasta tu apartamento y tampoco estabas allí. Y después… después… joder, Edward —farfullé, frustrada—. Después no sabía qué demonios hacer. Y cuando ya empezaba a pensar que había malgastado mi última oportunidad, te encuentro aquí, esperándome en mi casa, solo para decirme que me quieres. Probablemente ha sido la declaración menos romántica de la historia y probablemente, también, mi respuesta ha dejado mucho que desear, pero…

Hice una pausa. Para tomar aire. Para oxigenar mis pulmones y mi cerebro. Para calmar mi corazón.

—Creo que llevo casi un año sin ser capaz de ver lo que está pasando. Me has embotado los sentidos y me has nublado la mente con tu carácter, con nuestras discusiones, con las noches en suites de hotel, con las huidas a la mañana siguiente. Las tuyas y las mías —puntualicé y, por primera vez desde que le encontrara en el portal, fui capaz de clavar mis ojos en los suyos con determinación, sin apenas parpadear—. Hasta esta noche no me había dado cuenta de que la decisión que has dejado en mis manos ni siquiera es mía. El volante tampoco lo llevo yo, Edward. Me he enamorado de ti y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo.

Mis piernas volvieron a temblar cuando dejé que las palabras resonaran en mi diminuto salón, sin afanarme por recuperarlas en cuanto traspasaron la barrera de mis labios. Edward escudriñó mi rostro, no sé exactamente en busca de qué. La sangre golpeaba furiosamente contra mis sienes y mis muñecas pero, a pesar del miedo, había algo extrañamente liberador en el modo en el que el estómago se te encoge cuando emprendes el vuelo, sin saber exactamente donde vas a aterrizar.

—En tu boca suena como si fuera una rendición —musitó Edward.

Mis labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa.

—Porque lo es. Pero nunca había estado tan dispuesta a claudicar.

Lo que fuera que Edward hubiera estado buscando en mi expresión segundos antes, lo encontró en ese momento. El mismo en el que sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi cintura y su boca invadió la mía, en el beso que llevábamos meses esperando. Sin tregua ni dobleces de por medio.

El beso parecía no tener fin. Éramos todo jadeos y respiraciones agitadas. Éramos todo meses de trampas y mentiras, de verdades a media voz que solo nos atrevíamos a confesar cuando teníamos la posibilidad de desdecirnos a continuación. Las manos de Edward, todavía enroscadas alrededor de mi cuerpo, tiraron de mí hasta conseguir colocarme a horcajadas encima de él. Me había hecho camino ya hasta su cinturón cuando sus labios se separaron de mi boca.

—Bella, no.

—¿Qué…?

Edward dejó caer la cabeza sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Contigo. Esta vez, por lo menos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con hacer las cosas bien? —pregunté, mi mano todavía agarrando su cinturón, la suya alrededor de la mía para impedir que pasáramos a la siguiente fase.

—Esto te va a sonar realmente estúpido, pero… —murmuró, más para sus oídos que para los míos— Vamos a frenar el ritmo, Bella. Ya me he comportado como un gilipollas contigo, ahora quiero demostrarte que también puedo portarme bien. Dame una cita, déjate llevarte a cenar. O vamos al cine, si lo prefieres. Tomémoslo con calma ahora que sabemos que no hay prisa.

Solté una carcajada histérica al escuchar su petición. En su boca y con nuestro historial a las espaldas, ciertamente sonaba ridícula.

—Al cine a comer palomitas mientras nos besamos como si fuéramos adolescentes. Y después, ¿qué? ¿Me presentas a tus padres? Ah, no, espera. Ya me conocen y tu padre probablemente me odia —me burlé. No podía estar hablando en serio—. Tienes razón, Edward, es estúpido. Tú y yo ya llevamos demasiado camino recorrido como para intentar fingir que podemos empezar de cero. Prefiero hacerlo a nuestra manera. Y siento decírtelo, pero mi definición de hacer las cosas bien te incluye a ti, sin ropa y en mi cama. Cuanto antes.

Mi mano seguía en su cinturón y no estaba dispuesta a moverla de allí, excepto para quitárselo. Un rápido vistazo a mi rostro debió de ser suficiente para convencer a Edward de que aquello no era negociable.

—Está bien —gruñó finalmente—. Pero las órdenes las doy yo. Que esté loco por ti no va a cambiar eso.

Sonreí por mi rápido triunfo. Ya habría tiempo para citas… si algún día conseguíamos salir de mi cama para ir a otro lugar que no fuera la suya.

Desabroché su cinturón y me deshice de él en un ágil movimiento para después hacer lo propio con la chaqueta de su traje.

—Y que yo esté loca por ti no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de llevarte la contraria. A veces, incluso, disfruto con ello.

—Oh —murmuró Edward, falsamente sorprendido por mi confesión, mientras sus manos tomaban posesión de mi camisa—. Quién lo hubiera dicho…

—También deberías tener en cuenta que voy a seguir siendo la misma Bella irritante que te encandiló.

Su camisa fuera. La mía en el suelo. Los pantalones tampoco tardaron en desaparecer.

—Perfecto —respondió él—. Porque tú vas a tener que lidiar con el mismo capullo arrogante que te enamoró.

Las últimas prendas de ropa cayeron al suelo con igual rapidez. Y él estaba allí, sobre mi sofá, bajo mis piernas. Forzando los latidos de mi corazón, llenando hasta el último rincón de mi mente. Completamente desnudo, solo para mí. Para que solo yo pudiera observarle, en toda su gloria y con todos sus defectos, sin tener que sentirse avergonzado por ello.

Entonces lo supe. Esa visión, la de Edward desprovisto de toda máscara ni muro de contención, era algo que quería conservar.

Para mí.

Para siempre.

* * *

><p>Probablemente escriba un epílogo, pero no le pongo fecha. Algún día aparecerá en vuestra bandeja de correo.<p>

Escribir despedidas al terminar un fic siempre es difícil, pero esta vez va a ser doblemente complicado porque con esta historia me despido también del mundo fanfiction. Llevo pululando por aquí diez años (!) y gracias a los fics ya sé que lo único que sé hacer bien es escribir. Por suerte ahora dedico mis días a contar historias, de las que ocurren de verdad, y ya va siendo hora de empezar a contar otras historias, de las que solo ocurren en mi cabeza, con mis propios personajes esta vez.

Así que mil gracias por leerme. Nunca he tenido un diario, pero si alguien leyera todo lo que he publicado aquí, desde mis horrores cuando empecé con 14 años hasta este último capítulo del capullo, creo que podría conocerme demasiado bien. Espero que pronto podáis tener noticias mías y posiblemente de vez en cuando tenga que matar el gusanillo de los fics subiendo alguna historia corta. Mientras, si queréis, podéis encontrarme en Facebook (Bars Nueve) o en mi blog de lecturas unkilodelibros . blogspot . com (sin los espacios).

Encantada de habernos leído :)

Bars


End file.
